L'Ombre Ecarlate
by Kizzbloo
Summary: Dangereuses, dissimulatrices, mystérieuses... Les goules hantent les capitales et se mêlent aux hommes pour mieux les dévorer. Déterminé, Eren Jaeger se présente aux épreuves de recrutement de la Milice Anti-Goules. Son objectif : intégrer la division des Traqueurs afin d'exterminer ces créatures qui lui ont tout pris.
1. Prologue

_Hellow chers lecteurs,_

 _Enfin me voilà lancée dans ce projet fou d'écriture de fanfiction sur_ _Shingeki no Kyojin_ !

 _Pour ceux qui ont un doute : cet UA sera bien inspiré du monde des goules de Tokyo Ghoul. Toutefois, je préfère préciser qu'il s'agit bien d'une fanfic SnK et non d'un crossover. Connaître ou pas TG n'a absolument aucune importance pour apprécier l'histoire (mais pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, cela vous donnera un léger aperçu de ce manga n_n)._

 _J'ai notifié cette fanfic' Rating M dès sa publication mais les scènes 'plus adultes' apparaîtront un peu plus loin dans l'histoire._

 _Je remercie_ _ **Going-to-Hell-for-Shipping**_ _de jouer ma bêta-lectrice/supportrice ainsi qu'_ _ **Easyan**_ _pour son avis sur ces premiers chapitres (vous êtes toutes les deux géniales comme cobayes de lecture ! \o/)._

 _Et si, chers lecteurs, vous ne connaissez pas ces deux auteurs… je vous invite absolument à les découvrir !_

 _Selon mes inspirations, il m'arrivera de noter les musiques en début de chapitre. Certains d'entre vous apprécieront peut-être de se mettre dans l'ambiance durant leur lecture n_n._

 _\- J'apprécie toutes les critiques, même négatives du moment qu'elles sont constructives. Merci de signaler les fautes, ce serait rendre service pour corriger ça au plus vite n_n -_

 _Bande-son du prologue :_ _celle de la série The Walking Dead (The mercy of the living, Rick Despair, Kanada's death et la fameuse musique du générique). Et un petit « Call Your Name » de notre très chère série SnK pour la fin._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Prologue**

Un silence.

Un silence pesant et lugubre.

Voilà en quoi se résumaient ces trois dernières heures… Bientôt quatre ? Eren ne savait plus trop.

Lui et Mikasa restaient assis contre le mur tout au fond de la pièce, côte à côte et recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes. Sa mère était accroupie face à eux et serrait une de leur main. Eren remarquait bien qu'elle s'efforçait de fixer le sol pour éviter de leur dévoiler son regard terrifié.

Mikasa demeurait parfaitement immobile, presque stoïque, la moitié de son visage emmitouflée dans son écharpe. Eren reconnaissait le masque qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle était tourmentée.

Quant à lui, il avait envie de se lever, hurler et s'enfuir le plus loin possible de cet endroit. Mais il restait tétanisé et incapable de se mouvoir. Cette situation lui paraissait si étrange, si irréelle…

Il se revoyait encore avec Mikasa, tranquillement en train de faire leurs devoirs. Cette petite pièce faisait office de lieu de détente pour les employés du café. Le patron avait donné la permission à sa mère de les accueillir ici après l'école lorsqu'elle était encore de service. Il était en train de se prendre la tête sur un problème de math' et Mikasa enchaînait les exercices de conjugaison.

Sa mère s'était accordée une petite pause auprès d'eux, avant que les premiers bruits sourds éclatent. Elle s'était précipitée contre la porte et semblait avoir vu quelque chose. Elle avait brusquement fermé la porte à double tour et leur avait ordonné de rester dans ce recoin de la pièce. Elle avait gardé un moment son index contre sa bouche pour leur intimer le silence, les mains tremblantes.

Eren se rappela encore de ces bruits. Cela lui faisait penser à un déluge d'objets projetés contre les murs, de verres brisés s'éparpillant par terre, le tout accompagné d'hurlements. Des hurlements déchirants à glacer le sang. Cela provenait du café, mais il semblait que ce cauchemar se prolongeait à l'extérieur. Des klaxons, des cris, des pleurs… Une cacophonie assourdissante qui leur vrillait les tympans.

Eren examina l'horloge murale. 20h40. Cela faisait presqu'une heure qu'il n'entendait plus rien. D'habitude, ils percevaient les pas de serveurs, les voix de quelques clients bruyants, de la vaisselle qui s'entrechoquait sur les plateaux ou bien de la circulation routière lorsque les portes du café s'ouvraient. Mais à cet instant, le silence les asphyxiait tel un tombeau.

Il leur était impossible de joindre qui que ce soit. Pas de téléphone dans cette pièce, et le portable de sa mère devait être rangé, comme à son habitude, dans son sac à main avec les autres effets du personnel à l'autre bout du couloir. Ils étaient pris au piège.

Soudain, la poignée de la porte s'agita nerveusement et quelqu'un – ou quelque chose – la tambourina vigoureusement. Ils sursautèrent, sa mère les étreignant avec force Mikasa et lui.

« Carla ! Carla, Eren, Mikasa ! Vous êtes là-dedans ? » appela une voix familière. « C'est Hannes, je suis venu vous chercher ! »

Sa mère se leva et accouru pour lui ouvrir. Hannes pénétra dans la pièce, habillé de sa tenue bleu marine de la milice.

Même si Eren avait l'habitude de le voir accoutré ainsi en service, sa présence ne l'avait jamais autant rassuré que maintenant.

Hannes portait une veste et un col roulé, pantalon et bottines noires. Une sorte de sangle étreignait le haut de ses cuisses pour transporter chacune des ses armes. Une partie d'une de ses oreilles était cachée par une grosse oreillette. Son bras gauche arborait son fameux brassard avec le symbole de deux roses entrelacées.

« Dieu soit loué… Le petit Armin m'a averti que vous étiez susceptibles de vous réfugier ici. J'avais tellement peur qu'il vous arrive aussi quelque chose », déclara Hannes après un soupir de soulagement. « Je suis garé à une cinquantaine de mètres d'ici. Le coin est désert et les autres nettoient le secteur. Nous devons nous hâter, les lieux ne sont pas sûrs. »

Ils acquiescèrent et avancèrent alors tous vers la sortie. Hannes les stoppa, s'adressant à sa mère tout en leur jetant quelques coups d'œil embarrassés.

« Carla, dis aux enfants de couvrir leurs yeux et aide-moi à les guider. Ce n'est pas beau à voir », avoua-t-il la mine sombre.

Mikasa et lui s'exécutèrent, en se faisant mener par Hannes et leur mère qui les dirigeaient doucement en leur tenant les épaules.

« Et surtout, faites le moins de bruit possible », poursuivit Hannes avant d'ouvrir la marche.

Eren avançait à l'aveuglette, faisant attention aux marches et à contourner certains obstacles quand il en était averti. Leur avancée était lente et les claquements de leurs pas faisaient écho dans la salle.

Gêné d'être plongé dans la cécité la plus totale, Eren écarta en une légère fente deux doigts d'une main pour visualiser le semblant de trajet qui lui restait à parcourir. Il fut pris d'un hoquet d'effroi.

Sous cette obscurité omniprésente, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer à terre ce qui était du mobilier brisé ou des formes semblables à des marionnettes désarticulées. Des éclaboussures sombres envahissaient le café du sol au plafond. Sa mère remarqua son tremblement et raffermit la prise sur son épaule. Eren n'arrivait pas à recouvrir son œil pour cacher ce sinistre tableau.

Au moment où ils atteignirent l'entrée, Eren regarda du mieux qu'il pouvait la rue déserte. Quelques lampadaires illuminaient la grande voie passante. Des voitures avaient des vitres brisées, certaines étaient même renversées. Le trottoir, d'habitude fréquenté, était désert et paré d'objets renversés de ça et là. Avec toujours ces formes étranges, comme des morceaux de mannequins disloqués. Et encore ces immenses taches foncées …

« Je suis garé au niveau du carrefour. Je vous emmènerai dans un lieu sécurisé », chuchota Hannes en continuant de les guider calmement.

Ils poursuivirent leur lente progression. Eren continuait de contempler les environs par l'interstice de ses doigts, comme hypnotisé par cette lugubre scène. Il claquait des dents. Ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de récupérer leurs manteaux et le froid leur faisait l'effet d'une douche froide.

Au moment où ils arrivèrent à l'intersection, ils stoppèrent net. Eren sentit sa mère empoigner son épaule à en lui faire mal. Lorsqu'il abaissa ses deux mains pour mieux élargir sa vision, il se figea.

La voiture de fonction d'Hannes était devant eux, à une dizaine de mètres. Une femme se postait devant le véhicule, immobile, la posture droite et la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Mais ce qui troublait Eren était ces taches imprégnées sur sa longue jupe et sa chemise claire. Ses cheveux semblaient collants et son visage brillait d'un étrange fluide. Ses yeux étaient noirs, ses pupilles écarlates.

Eren tourna la tête vers Hannes. Il semblait concentré et ne quittait pas du regard l'inconnue. Rapidement, il s'empressa de prendre quelque chose rangé à l'intérieur de sa veste. Au moment où il sortit l'objet, Eren entendit un claquement sourd semblable à un coup de fouet. L'outil de Hannes avait volé, puis roulé en-dessous d'un véhicule situé derrière eux. Une forme fine et allongée, à la fois noircie et cramoisie, se dessinait de la main de Hannes jusque derrière le dos de l'étrange femme. D'autres s'élevèrent et se recroquevillaient au-dessus d'elle, comme pour imiter quatre pattes arachnéennes.

« Putain de merde », lâcha Hannes, les yeux écarquillés et la mâchoire crispée.

Eren ressentit de nouveau l'angoisse lui sauter à la gorge. Il fixait tour à tour Mikasa et sa mère. Cette dernière était tournée vers Hannes et semblait paniquée. Eren comprit que cette chose ne les laisserait pas partir.

La bouche de ce monstre, restée inexpressive jusqu'à présent, esquissait doucement un large sourire carnassier. Elle avança lentement vers eux tout en les fixant, comme pour imiter un automate.

Tout à coup, sa mère saisit le revolver qu'Hannes portait à l'une de ses cuisses et elle s'écarta précipitamment d'eux tout en braquant la créature.

« Carla ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ! » s'écria Hannes pris au dépourvu.

« Mets les enfants à l'abri ! » cria-t-elle, la voix étranglée par la peur. « Je vais vous faire gagner du temps ! »

« CARLA ! »

Plusieurs détonations suivirent. Sur cinq coups, un seul avait touché la chose au bras. Mais cette blessure ne semblait rien lui faire. Son regard se dirigea vers sa mère et la chose commença à la pourchasser. Avant qu'Eren puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, Hannes l'empoigna ainsi que Mikasa et les jetèrent à l'arrière de la voiture. Hannes déclencha hâtivement le contact et démarra en trombe.

« Hannes ! Maman est là-bas ! On ne peut pas l'abandonner ! » supplia Eren, agenouillé sur la banquette tout en fixant le paysage défilé à l'arrière.

Hannes se tut, l'air à la fois décidé et sombre. Mikasa restait immobile, le regard vide.

« Hannes ! Arrête-toi ! HANNES ! » hurla-t-il.

« Eren ! On ne peut rien faire ! Je dois vous mettre en sécurité ! C'est ce que voulait ta mère ! » déclara-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Voyant qu'il était impuissant face à la détermination du milicien, Eren tenta le tout pour le tout. Alors que le véhicule continuait sa course, il força la portière et se jeta à l'extérieur.

« EREN ! » s'exclama Mikasa.

Hannes freina et rattrapa de justesse la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne prenne le même chemin que son frère adoptif. Elle se débattait mais Hannes renforçait bien sa prise. Malgré le choc, Eren s'était déjà relevé et accourrait dans le sens opposé malgré les cris suppliants de Mikasa.

« Tais-toi, lui supplia Hannes en lui recouvrant la bouche. Faire du bruit ne fera qu'attirer plus d'ennuis. Promets-moi de te calmer pour que je puisse avertir les autres. »

Mikasa cessa peu à peu de bouger, les larmes aux yeux et tremblante. Hannes la reconduisit dans le véhicule et s'y engouffra à son tour. Il commença à passer un message à travers son oreillette, en priant qu'un miracle se produise.

-oOoOoOo-

Pendant ce temps, Eren courrait. Il ignorait le chaos autour de lui, le vent glacé lui perforant les poumons, la douleur de son genou esquinté par le bitume. Il voulait retrouver sa mère, il ne voulait pas la laisser. Elle avait dû réussir à s'en sortir, en ayant tué le monstre avec cette arme ou en se cachant quelque part. Il en était sûr.

Il se remémora qu'elle avait tourné dans cette rue, là où il y avait ce petit square. Elle connaissait du monde par là-bas, elle aurait pu se réfugier chez quelqu'un.

Lorsqu'il prit l'angle de la rue et enjamba quelques mètres, il se figea. Un cadavre allongé, ensanglanté et démembré se présentait devant lui. Des entrailles ressortaient de son bassin et son visage était parsemé de lambeaux de chairs sanguinolents. Il en avait vu durant son trajet : des bras, mains, jambes, têtes ou troncs qu'il préférait considérer comme des morceaux de mannequins braqués en magasin. Mais devant lui, il voyait bel et bien un corps.

Le corps de sa mère.

Il s'effondra à ses pieds, les yeux écarquillés. Sa bouche s'ouvrait mais demeurait muette, la gorge étranglée par le contrecoup.

Sa mère n'était plus là. Elle n'existait plus. Il ne pouvait que rester là à l'observer, impuissant.

Eren aperçut à peine l'ombre se dresser derrière lui. Il se tourna peu à peu, encore sous le choc.

Un homme. Tout ensanglanté. Les yeux noirs aux pupilles écarlates et au même sourire carnassier. Il semblait presque ricaner de la scène offerte devant lui.

Dans un éclair de folie bestiale, Eren se jeta sur lui pour le balayer d'une avalanche de coup. La créature le repoussa brutalement contre le mur. Eren en eut le souffle coupé. Une terrible douleur le lançait sur son côté droit et un goût métallique remplissait le fond de sa gorge.

Cette chose s'approcha de lui, découvrant peu à peu ses dents, et lécha ses doigts dégoulinants de sang. Il se pencha vers Eren qui s'efforçait de reculer malgré la paroi de briques derrière lui. Il continua de fixer ces yeux rouges vifs, se retenant d'hurler.

Comme un flash, la créature se jeta sur lui. Eren sentit une lourde masse se cogner contre son corps ainsi qu'une coulée poisseuse le recouvrir peu à peu.

 _Voilà à quoi ça ressemble, la mort_ _?_ se disait-il.

Puis peu à peu, Eren se sentit plus léger. Il entendit un bruit mat près de lui. Il leva lentement ses paupières et découvrit la créature étalée sur le côté, sa tête ayant roulée quelques mètres plus loin.

« Hey, gamin. Tu te sens bien ? » s'éleva une voix grave.

Eren écarquilla les yeux et examina la silhouette présente devant lui.

C'était un homme portant des lames rougeoyantes dans chaque main. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche à col relevé, une veste en cuir sans manche ainsi qu'un pantalon sombre. Il était éclaboussé de sang du bout de ses bottes jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux noirs de jais. Il était pâle et semblait très fatigué.

Les lames disparurent instantanément et l'inconnu accrocha les deux poignées à des crochets au niveau de sa ceinture. Il s'agenouilla devant lui, ses iris bordés d'un gris glaçant plantés dans les siens. Eren restait perturbé par les événements et respirait avec difficulté. Il tourna sa tête vers le cadavre de sa mère, les yeux embués de larmes. L'étranger ne broncha pas mais semblait comprendre la situation lorsqu'il suivit son regard.

Eren se demandait pourquoi il devait être si faible. Pourquoi il ne pouvait se contenter que de pleurer et rester désarmé face à ces horreurs.

« Je vais les éliminer de ce monde », glissa Eren dans un chuchotement.

L'inconnu le fixa de nouveau, interrogateur. Eren leva la tête vers lui, ses pupilles vertes brûlantes de haine et de détermination.

« Je vais les exterminer tous ! Tous jusqu'au dernier ! » lâcha-t-il avec des larmes de rage.

L'homme eut l'air dérouté, puis reprit son expression impassible.

« Je te ramène. C'est fini maintenant », dit-il en employant un ton calme et posé tout en lui tendant la main.

Eren hocha la tête et la lui empoigna pour l'aider à se relever. Mais son genou et ses côtes le faisait souffrir au point de le faire vaciller.

« Arrête de jouer au dur, idiot », soupira l'inconnu. « Je vais te porter, ce sera plus rapide. »

Il le souleva, laissant Eren s'accrocher à son cou pour l'empêcher de chuter. Eren s'étonna qu'il puisse supporter son poids aussi facilement. D'autant plus que l'inconnu réussissait à le porter d'un seul bras sans effort et à se déplacer d'une manière hâtive et assurée.

L'homme tendit sa main valide à son oreille et commençait à chuchoter tout seul. Eren s'endormait peu à peu et distinguait de moins en moins ce qui l'entourait.

Malgré la souffrance parcourant ses membres, ce décor sinistre et ensanglanté, Eren était bercé par la démarche de cet homme surgi de nulle part. Ses paupières alourdies eurent raison de lui et il succomba peu à peu au sommeil.

Malgré la puanteur de la mort et son cœur meurtri, Eren était enveloppé par cette odeur apaisante. La caresse de ces cheveux contre son front le rassurait.

C'était une odeur mêlée d'agrumes, d'épices et un petit quelque chose d'indescriptible. Il sentait également le propre, comme du savon.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Hellow chers lecteurs !_

 _Ravie que tu souhaites poursuivre l'aventure ! J'espère te garder le plus longtemps possible à bord :-3._

 _\- J'apprécie toutes les critiques, même négatives du moment qu'elles sont constructives. Merci de signaler les fautes, ce serait rendre service pour corriger ça au plus vite n_n -_

 _Bande-son :_ _'All those friendly people' de Funeral Suits pour le début de chapitre._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le Jour J**

Une sonnerie stridente retentissait dans une chambre faiblement éclairée. Un corps se contorsionnait douloureusement dans un lit, la tête dissimulée sous les draps et un pied pendouillant dans le vide. Quelques sons inaudibles sortaient de cet espèce d'amas de tissu.

 _Encore cinq minutes… cinq petites minutes…_ se disait l'adolescent endormi.

« Eren… Eren… », l'appela une voix essayant de l'extirper de son sommeil.

Il sentit une main le secouer légèrement. Il émit des grognements pour toute réplique.

« On doit se lever, c'est l'heure. »

Eren délogea sa tête du dessous de sa couette et leva doucement ses paupières. Il fixait Armin d'un air hagard. Ce dernier commença à rire et se pencha vers lui.

« Tu n'as pas oublié quel jour on est ? » le questionna la tête blonde souriante. « Ca y est, c'est aujourd'hui ! »

Un brasier attisa instantanément les prunelles vertes d'Eren. Comme pris d'un coup de fouet, il s'éjecta du lit et commença à se dépêcher de se vêtir. Pendant ce temps, Armin éteignit le réveil et commença à refaire son lit, ainsi que celui de son ami.

Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'Eren et lui partageait la même chambre. Ils avaient même chacun leur bureau : l'un soutenait plusieurs piles de bouquins bien alignés tandis que l'autre présentait quelques magasines divers et un vieux ballon de foot usé. La pièce était décorée de quelques posters de groupe de musique et de personnages de fiction. Armin appréciait l'ordre de cette pièce malgré les quelques vêtements que laissait trainer Eren au pied de son lit.

Armin se tenait déjà prêt tandis que son ami finissait de se débattre en enfilant son tee-shirt.

« - Il est quelle heure Armin ?

\- 6h15, répondit-il en le regardant s'agiter. Tu peux y aller tranquillement, nous avons encore de la marge.

\- T'inquiète, je suis prêt, dit-il en commençant à se chausser. Mikasa doit déjà nous attendre dans le réfectoire. "

Eren se dressa sur ses jambes et quitta leur chambre suivi de près de son meilleur ami. Ils dévalèrent ensemble les escaliers, sac-à-dos saturé à l'épaule, pour se précipiter vers leur lieu de rassemblement.

-oOoOoOo-

La grande salle était remplie de plusieurs tables. Quelques affichettes étaient accrochées ici et là, afin de dicter les consignes de sécurité ou de bonne conduite de l'établissement. La résonance de leurs pas leur faisait drôle ; d'habitude, ce lieu était assez bondé et terriblement bruyant. Vers le fond du réfectoire, une jeune fille brune avec une écharpe rouge était en train de déposer quelques couverts sur une des tables. Elle les salua d'un signe de main.

« Un accompagnant nous a laissé de côté de quoi prendre notre petit déjeuner », dit-elle en commençant à se servir.

Les garçons la remercièrent avant de s'installer et piocher quelques tartines. Tandis qu'ils remplirent peu à peu leur bol d'une boisson chaude, Mikasa fixait silencieusement Eren d'un air inquiet.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-il, intrigué.

\- Tu es pâle. Tu te sens bien ?

\- Ca va, ça va, lui répondit-il. J'ai juste eu du mal à me lever, c'est tout.

\- Tu devrais continuer à suivre ton traitement. Et vu le programme qui nous attend, ce serait dommage que tu aies un coup de fatigue.

\- Beaucoup trop chiant, soupira-t-il d'un ton agacé entre deux bouchées. Et arrête de t'inquiéter pour un rien. Ce n'est pas un petit coup de barre qui va m'achever ! »

Armin suivait silencieusement leurs échanges du regard, tout en sirotant son jus de fruit. Il avait l'habitude des altercations entre ses deux amis et se prenait au jeu de savoir qui aurait le dernier mot. Vu la mine boudeuse et réservée de Mikasa, Eren semblait avoir remporté cette manche.

Eren était impatient et ses jambes frétillaient nerveusement en-dessous la table. Il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps. Tous les trois s'étaient entraînés dur en course à pieds et parcours d'obstacles pendant plus d'un an, uniquement pour ce jour. Eren se faisait d'ailleurs pas mal réprimander par les accompagnateurs du foyer et Mikasa car il prolongeait beaucoup trop longtemps des exercices néfastes pour sa croissance. Mais il faisait toujours la sourde oreille car il n'avait jamais voulu laisser quoi que ce soit au hasard.

Car oui, ce jour n'était pas n'importe lequel : c'était celui où ils allaient concourir aux épreuves d'intégration de la Milice Anti-Goules !

Il était surexcité de montrer de quoi il était capable. Rentrer dans cette institution serait le début de la concrétisation de son but. Si la limite d'âge n'avait pas été de 15 ans pour se présenter aux épreuves, il s'y serait présenté bien plus tôt !

Lorsqu'ils terminèrent leur repas, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent tous les trois vers l'accueil du foyer. Hannes était déjà là, patientant tranquillement assis sur une des nombreuses chaises réservées aux visiteurs. Il se leva lorsqu'il les aperçut.

« - Salut les jeunes ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant. Enfin prêt pour le grand jour ?

\- Depuis ma naissance », exagéra Eren en arborant un sourire conquérant.

Hannes éclata de rire. Le trio fit un signe d'au revoir à un des tuteurs qui était à l'accueil du foyer et Hannes les accompagna à sa voiture.

Hannes avait pris sa journée exprès pour les accompagner au centre de recrutement. Il avait insisté, estimant que les transports en commun n'étaient jamais fiables et qu'il ne valait mieux pas tenter le diable. Même si le trafic routier restait pénible, un bon GPS et un départ de bonne heure leur permettrait d'arriver à destination avec moins d'encombre. D'ailleurs, le soleil se faisait bien matinal et promettait déjà une météo clémente et chaleureuse pour ce mois de juin.

Eren était installé sur le siège passager avant tandis que son meilleur ami et sa sœur adoptive s'étaient installés à l'arrière. Ils échangèrent quelques bribes avec Hannes, tous un peu nerveux de vivre ce jour assez spécial. Plongé dans ses pensées, Eren finit par s'accouder à la vitre et se contenta de laisser défiler paysage urbain sous ses yeux.

Quatre ans. Un peu plus même, avant que cet événement ne vienne estropier sa vie. Leur vie.

Sa famille et lui vivaient paisiblement dans le 13e arrondissement parisien. Ils résidaient dans un quartier populaire et ils vivaient leur vie tranquille. Son père était souvent occupé par son travail de médecin tandis que sa mère travaillait dans un café entre l'école primaire et leur appartement. A la sortie de l'école, Mikasa et lui s'arrêtaient souvent à mi-parcours pour faire leurs devoirs. Ils connaissaient bien le patron, ses employés ainsi que quelques habitués du café comme Hannes.

Et puis tout était parti en vrille cette nuit-là. Elle portait même un nom : l'attentat de Shiganshina.

C'étaient les médias qui l'avaient baptisée ainsi, en reprenant le nom du foyer d'accueil de réfugiés victime de la première vague d'attaques. Un véritable tsunami qui avait fait trembler la capitale. Voire le pays, le monde entier même.

Des goules. Des goules par centaines, s'attaquant à tout être vivant à leur portée, ne laissant que chaos et désolation dans leur sillage. Une soirée qui marqua au fer rouge les esprits, et qui laissait des traces encore aujourd'hui.

Avant ce cataclysme, peu de personnes prêtaient attention à la menace. Leur existence était percée depuis plus d'un siècle mais le danger semblait maitrisé. La MAG – Milice Anti-Goules – veillait à la sécurité des citoyens et les rares disparitions dues aux goules étaient pointées comme de simples faits divers.

Oui, les goules se nourrissaient exclusivement de chaire humaine. Elles se camouflaient au milieu des hommes pour mieux les amadouer et les dévorer, telles de féroces plantes carnivores. Les caractéristiques permettant de les reconnaître étaient leur regard noir aux pupilles écarlates, leur force et rapidité surhumaine ainsi que leur pouvoir spécial appelé "kagune". Le kagune était une sorte de matérialisation d'un membre invisible propre à chaque goule. Une capacité redoutable leur permettant d'achever leurs victimes avant que celles-ci ne s'en rendent compte.

Malheureusement, ces créatures faisaient preuve d'une très grande discrétion. Il était aisé pour elles de cacher leurs distinctions physiques et se dissimuler dans leur société faisait partie intégrante de leur nature. Même les individus les plus prudents se laissaient facilement berner par leur jeu hypocrite.

Mais ces monstruosités avaient dévoilé une autre facette de leur espèce lors de l'attentat de Shiganshina. En les sous estimant à travers leurs actes discrets, personne n'avait envisagé qu'elles s'attaqueraient de front aux hommes comme du vulgaire bétail. Car, oui, elles avaient voulu prouver ce soir-là que les hommes ne constituaient qu'un cheptel bon pour les engraisser à leur guise, voire des jouets à démembrer juste pour leur propre plaisir.

Eren rejetait cette idée et il était bien décidé à remettre ces morfales à leur place. Elles n'étaient qu'une mauvaise herbe, une abomination de la nature n'attendant qu'à être exterminée.

Rejoindre la Milice fut alors une évidence. Même si c'était à la base un rêve de gosse, le souhait d'un enfant de ressembler à ces héros pourchassant des monstres et défendant les plus faibles, l'attentat avait éveillé en lui l'envie ardente de venger les siens. Sa mère, les gens qu'il connaissait, leurs vies brisées à tous les trois.

Mikasa et lui avaient dû être recueillis dans un foyer, comme bon nombre d'enfants cette année là. Tous deux n'avaient jamais été reçus par une famille d'accueil. Il fallait avouer que les accueillir n'était pas une mince affaire : ils étaient deux gosses d'une dizaine d'années, ayant vécu un traumatisme certain et rentrant peu à peu dans la phase compliquée de l'adolescence. Ne connaissant pas d'autres membres de la famille hormis leurs parents, leur foyer devint rapidement leur maison. Même si Hannes leur rendait fréquemment visite, il était impossible pour lui d'élever deux gamins en tant que célibataire très engagé dans son travail.

Quant à Armin, il ne fut pas épargné. Son grand-père s'était occupé de son éducation depuis son plus jeune âge suite au décès de ses parents dans un accident d'avion. Mais celui-ci fut tué il y a deux ans dans une ruelle par une goule. Mikasa, lui, ainsi que Hannes avaient encouragé son intégration dans leur foyer. Armin était sans famille et il avait besoin de leur soutien pour se relever.

Eren prit une respiration et tritura la chaîne argentée pendue à son cou. Peu à peu, la plaque cachée sous son tee-shirt rejoignit ses doigts. Il y posa son regard : elle était également argentée et gravée d'une petite croix noire en bas à droite. Il frotta le bijou entre son annulaire et son pouce afin de sentir quelques inscriptions inscrites au revers de celle-ci.

Cet objet était tout ce qui lui restait de son père. Il ne l'avait plus revu depuis l'attaque de Shiganshina et, vu l'absence de manifestation de sa part, son nom alourdissait la longue liste des disparus.

Eren serra le pendentif dans son poing. S'il avait été plus fort ce jour-là... S'il n'était pas si jeune, s'il avait pu les arrêter, défendre ceux qu'il aime, les pourchasser, laisser hors d'état de nuire ces monstres…

S'il avait été comme ce type…

Eren fixa le ciel bleuté à travers la vitre, caressant distraitement le bout de ses lèvres avec sa plaque.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il était recouvert de bandages en plein milieu d'un gymnase bondé d'autres rescapés. Les hôpitaux étant saturés, certains lieux faisaient office de centres de secours temporaires. Hannes et Mikasa étaient à ses côtés, rassurés qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de grave malgré un genou amoché et une côte cassée.

Il fut certain qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de ce type quand Hannes lui avait bien confirmé qu'un homme l'avait déposé ici. D'après les bénévoles du gymnase, il s'était volatilisé aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Il s'agissait probablement d'un milicien qui avait entendu l'appel de Hannes pour le secourir.

Ce gars était sorti de nulle part et l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine. Pourtant, il ne portait pas la tenue caractéristique de la Milice et encore moins un brassard indiquant sa division d'appartenance.

Cet inconnu avait dégagé une force et une aura hors du commun. Il était resté d'un calme olympien au milieu de cette anarchie sanguinolente. Eren admirait la puissance de cet homme qui faisait front aux goules avec une allure impassible.

Eren avait voulu le remercier pour ses actes de bravoure, mais ses recherches pour le retrouver demeuraient toujours infructueuses. Journaux, réseaux sociaux, questionner d'autres miliciens… Même Hannes n'avait pas réussi à sortir un nom. Tous les miliciens étaient mobilisés cette nuit-là et il était difficile de décliner l'identité de tous ceux qui portaient secours. Et son sauveur semblait apprécier la discrétion.

 _Peut-être aurais-je l'occasion de le revoir si je suis engagé_ ? se demanda Eren, empli d'espoir.

« Ca y est, nous sommes arrivés ! », s'exclama Hannes en le faisant sortir de sa rêverie.

Eren sortit du véhicule avec ses deux acolytes.

« Je retournerais vous chercher à la sortie de vos épreuves. J'enverrai un message à Mikasa si j'ai du retard. Allez, bonne chance les jeunes ! »

La voiture d'Hannes s'éloigna d'eux tandis qu'Eren pestait intérieurement. Mikasa faisait toujours office de la plus responsable aux yeux de Hannes, cela le vexait un peu.

Ils se retournèrent et découvrirent l'entrée du Fort de Vincennes. Des murs de pierres pâles sécurisaient les longues façades grises aux vieilles tuiles brunies. Cette base militaire était reconvertie en centre de recrutement pour la MAG spécialement pour cet été. Même s'ils étaient arrivés avec de l'avance, des candidats commençaient déjà à s'accumuler devant les grilles. Celles-ci leur étaient ouvertes, les invitant à s'aventurer dans les lieux.

Le trio avait dû présenter leurs convocations, cartes d'identités et traverser un portique avant une fouille au corps. Des Veilleurs se chargeaient de les contrôler et de les laisser passer une fois les vérifications terminées.

La MAG était composé de trois divisions : les Veilleurs, les Elites et les Traqueurs.

Les Veilleurs étaient chargés de la sécurité globale de la population. Ils réglaient surtout des conflits humains : agression, vols, fraude… Leur présence assurait également une défense contre les goules. Ces dernières désirant garder l'anonymat, leurs attaques restaient très limitées à proximité des rondes. Cette division représentait les protecteurs de la population. Hannes portait d'ailleurs leur emblème aux deux roses.

Les Elites étaient les miliciens chargés d'opérations spéciales de haute importance : escorte de personnalités politiques, enquêtes complexes, mission à l'international… Ceux qui y étaient intégrés pouvaient bénéficier de nombreux avantages et pouvaient même participer à la politique de la capitale. Une division admirée et exhibant fièrement leur insigne de licorne.

Et enfin il y avait les Traqueurs, chargés de débusquer les goules. Ils représentaient l'entité offensive, celle qui les pourchassait sans répit, défiant le rapport de force entre l'homme et le monstre au péril de leur vie. Eren souhaitait plus que tout arborer à l'épaule leur blason aux deux ailes entremêlées.

Le trio fut guidé avec les autres candidats vers un bâtiment faisant office de centre de secours. On les invita à remplir un questionnaire avant d'être reçu par un infirmier. Eren et ses acolytes prenaient attentivement connaissance du formulaire. Il y avait des questions sur leur état de santé et quelques-unes plus surprenantes.

« - _" Est-ce que vous êtes une goule ? "_ , _" Vous nourrissez-vous de chaire humaine ? "_ , _" Vos yeux changent-ils de couleur ? "_ … C'est quoi ces conneries ? s'esclaffa Eren tout en cochant les cases une à une.

\- C'est vrai que je vois mal quelqu'un répondre positivement à ces questions, sourit Armin. Mais cela reste des précautions comme beaucoup d'autres.

\- Je serais curieuse de voir la tronche du débile qui répondrait "oui", reprit Mikasa. Je ne lui donnerai pas cher de sa peau.

\- Je trouve quand même ridicule de pousser tout ces contrôles, soupira Eren. On a fait suivre notre bilan médical avec notre dossier de candidature, passé le portique qui permet de détecter des goules… »

\- Je ne crois pas que cela soit de trop, assura Armin. Un bilan médical est facile à falsifier, sachant que la découverte de cellules RC demande des examens poussés. Les portiques ne sont même pas fiables à 100%. Une prise de sang ici est d'ailleurs beaucoup plus sécurisante pour la Milice. C'est impossible que des goules puissent arriver jusqu'ici… »

Eren se disait qu'Armin avait sûrement raison. L'Etat avait déjà lancé un grand projet de dépistage anti-goule au sein de la population il y a des dizaines d'années.

Ce projet consistait à contrôler le taux de cellules RC de l'ensemble de la population. Ces cellules existaient à la fois chez les humains et les goules. Toutefois, ces dernières en produisaient une quantité phénoménale et une simple prise de sang pouvait suffire à les démasquer.

Cette opération gouvernementale était gigantesque vu tous les moyens humains, matériels et monétaires déployés. Mais de nombreuses morfales semblaient avoir décelé des failles et continuaient de prospérer dans la nature.

Eren tendit sa fiche à une infirmière. Après une rapide lecture, elle le guida dans une petite pièce. Elle l'interrogea sur certains sujets pour compléter ses réponses écrites, puis lui fit une prise de sang.

-oOoOoOo-

A la sortie, il rejoignit ses deux compagnons et ils s'avancèrent vers un autre bâtiment. Il était 9h30 mais les épreuves écrites n'allaient démarrer que dans une heure et demie. Eren pesta.

« - Nous sommes arrivés avec de l'avance et il faut leur laisser le temps d'examiner tous les candidats, dit Mikasa en s'asseyant contre un mur.

Elle engouffra la moitié de son visage dans son écharpe rouge. Les deux garçons s'assirent chacun du côté de la jeune fille.

\- Tu penses à laver un jour cette écharpe ? dit Eren en rabattant ses genoux contre lui. Et puis il va commencer à faire super chaud. Cela va te gêner cette après-midi.

\- Je la rangerais dans mon sac, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Et puis tu devrais te couper les cheveux, surenchérit l'adolescent en balayant sa main dans quelques mèches noires de sa sœur adoptive. Ils sont beaucoup trop longs, cela risque de te gêner pendant les missions. »

Mikasa caressa quelques pointes de sa chevelure et hocha la tête comme signe d'approbation.

\- Sois pas trop dur Eren, intervint le blond avec un sourire gêné. Nous ne sommes pas encore engagés…

\- Il a raison Armin, l'interrompit Mikasa. Je devrais faire attention. J'irais chez le coiffeur cet été. »

Armin soupira. Mikasa prenait vraiment trop au sérieux tous les mots qui sortaient de la bouche d'Eren. Et ce dernier ne semblait pas prendre conscience de l'influence qu'il exerçait sur sa sœur.

Ils examinèrent autour d'eux les autres candidats présents dans la cour. Ils devaient être déjà une centaine, voire plus. Ils devaient également avoir à peu près le même âge qu'eux. Même s'il était possible de se présenter jusqu'à 22 ans, la plupart tentait les épreuves dès l'obtention de l'âge requis.  
Le trio attendit et ils discutèrent patiemment avant d'affronter les prochains examens.

Les épreuves se comportaient en deux temps : un test psychotechnique et un autre plus physique.

Le premier se déroulait le matin et avait pour objectif d'évaluer les compétences intellectuelles et la personnalité du candidat. Cela consistait à tester la vitesse de prise de décision, l'évaluation du stress et une sociabilité apte à la cohésion d'équipe. Le but était surtout de recruter des futurs miliciens un minimum apte mentalement pour l'exercice de leurs fonctions.

Le second test se déroulait dans l'après-midi. Elle consistait en une épreuve mêlant rapidité, réflexe et endurance. Il fallait réaliser le meilleurs temps possible tout en faisant attention à ne pas perdre trop de points en marquant des arrêts ou en chutant. Les trois adolescents s'étaient d'ailleurs entraînés et même leur corps pré-pubère s'était peu à peu métamorphosé cette dernière année. D'ailleurs, Eren devait reconnaître amèrement que celui de Mikasa restait le plus développé entre eux trois.

-oOoOoOo-

Le test psychotechnique débuta. Comme beaucoup d'autres postulants, Eren était dans une salle et installé à une sorte de pupitre. Il cochait hâtivement les réponses. Excepté quelques exercices de logique, il répondait spontanément à tous les sujets du questionnaire.

Cela n'avait duré que deux heures, et pourtant Eren était éreinté.

Il réussit à retrouver Armin après le test. Mikasa ayant été installée dans une autre salle, les deux garçons décidèrent de l'attendre directement dans la cantine mise à leur disposition. Ce premier challenge leur avait bien creusé l'appétit.

Il y avait du monde mais l'attente fut tout de même rapide. Armin admirait d'ailleurs l'efficacité de toute cette organisation. Une fois leur plateau rempli, ils s'installèrent à une table où deux personnes étaient déjà installées.

« - J'espère avoir réussi l'épreuve, souffla Armin d'un air inquiet. Je n'étais pas trop sûr de moi sur certaines questions…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Eren en prenant une bouchée de pain. Tu es le cerveau parmi nous tous ! Si tu échoues, je crois qu'on peut tous déclarer forfait de suite.

Armin lui rendit son sourire mais continuait de touiller nerveusement sa fourchette dans son assiette de pâtes.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda timidement l'un des deux inconnus de leur tablée.

\- Oui, lui répondit Eren. Nous nous sommes inscrits ensemble au recrutement de la Milice.

\- Vous avez de la chance, poursuivit le second plus petit et au crâne rasé. On ne connait personne ici donc c'est vite stressant.

\- Je m'appelle Marco, se présenta le brun aux tâches de rousseur. Lui c'est Connie. Nous sommes tous les deux parisiens. Et vous ?

\- Je m'appelle Eren et voici Armin. Nous vivons dans la banlieue sud mais nous étions originaires du 13e avant.

\- Attends… "Originaires du 13e avant" ? Vous étiez là lorsqu'il y a eu l'attentat de Shiganshina ? interrogea le dénommé Connie un peu intrigué.

\- Pas vraiment de mon côté, répondit Armin. Je n'étais pas sur les lieux quand cela s'est passé, contrairement à Eren.

Connie ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une exclamation, attirant les regards d'autres personnes des autres tablées.

\- C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui a survécu à l'attentat ! s'écria le crâne rasé. Eren, tu les as vus ?

\- Oui, répondit-il posément.

Connie le fixait avec des yeux brillants et quelques personnes s'étaient rapprochées pour mieux les écouter. Apparemment, son histoire attisait leur curiosité. De nouvelles voix commencèrent à le questionner.

\- Comment sont les goules en vrai ?

\- Elles étaient nombreuses ?

\- Est-ce qu'elles ont la peau qui change de couleur ?

\- Elles nous ressemblent comme vous et moi, poursuivit Eren. Seuls leurs yeux changent de couleur et elles peuvent déployer une sorte de forme depuis leur corps. Je ne crois pas qu'elles puissent changer de couleur ou quoi que ce soit d'autres. Je suis resté caché à ce moment-là, donc je n'en ai pas vu beaucoup.

Quelques murmures admiratifs s'élevèrent dans l'attroupement. Contrairement à Armin, Eren n'était pas dérangé d'être le centre de l'attention. Il continuait d'ailleurs à manger comme si de rien n'était. A vrai dire, cela le grisait un peu.

\- Du coup, les goules utilisent leur pouvoir pour attaquer ? Comment cela se passe ?

A cette question, des flashs surgirent dans l'esprit d'Eren. Cette femme ensanglantée, ces espèces de pattes rouges, le corps meurtri de sa mère... Eren fut pris de nausées, la tête lui tournait. Il recouvrit sa bouche de sa main, l'air troublé. Certains souvenirs refaisaient surface et il sentait cette vieille angoisse former une boule dans sa gorge.

\- On devrait arrêter de lui poser autant de questions, déclara Marco. Cela ne doit pas être facile pour lui de parler de tout ça.

\- Excuse-nous, dit Connie d'un air peiné. On ne voulait pas…

\- C'est bon, l'interrompit Eren en relevant la tête. Ces morfales ne sont pas si terrifiantes que ça.

L'ensemble de la foule formée autour d'eux le fixait, surpris du changement d'attitude de l'adolescent.

\- Elles sont loin d'être invincibles, poursuivit-il avec un regard déterminé. Je me suis juste remémoré certains trucs, mais ce n'est rien. Si on s'entraîne dur et que nous savons bien utiliser nos armes, nous n'aurons rien à craindre d'elles. Je compte intégrer les Traqueurs pour me débarrasser de ces trucs ! Je compte bien les exterminer !

\- Et ben et ben… Les tests de ce matin ont réduit ton cerveau en bouillie ou quoi ?

Les visages se retournèrent vers un garçon à une table d'à côté. Ce dernier était brun avec des mèches châtains claires qui lui retombaient sur le front.

\- Il paraît que les Traqueurs sont composés de givrés et de suicidaires, poursuivit l'autre garçon. Il faut avoir un grain pour vouloir les rejoindre avant même d'être recruté dans la Milice.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu veux intégrer les Elites. C'est ça ? lui répondit Eren sur un ton moqueur.

\- Exact. Ou les Veilleurs au pire. Mais au moins, je suis franc. Beaucoup de gens disent vouloir rejoindre les Traqueurs pour jouer les braves mais, au fond, ils se pissent tous dessus face à une goule.

Eren se leva et s'avança vers ce type qui semblait visiblement le chercher. Sentant la confrontation, quelques voix essayaient de les dissuader ou les encourager.

\- Je dois me sentir visé ? lui demanda Eren en lui adressant un regard courroucé.

Le garçon châtain le regarda, surpris, puis se redressa en arborant un petit sourire. Il était plus grand qu'Eren, ce qui irrita un peu ce dernier.

\- Je ne voulais pas te critiquer. Je suis des fois un peu fatigué des pseudos héros.

Il lui tendit sa main, laissant Eren un peu surpris.

\- Je m'appelle Jean. Jean Kirschtein. Vu qu'on est tous dans la même galère, cela ne sert à rien de se chercher.

Eren le la lui serra sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Et moi Eren. Eren Jaeger.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Eren prit son plateau, le débarrassa et se dirigea vers la sortie. Armin se précipita pour faire de même et le suivre.

\- Tu n'as pas fini ton assiette Eren. Tu es sûr que cela va aller pour cette aprèm ? demanda inquiet le jeune blond. Et Mikasa ?

\- Je n'ai plus faim, répondit Eren un peu contrarié. Et puis ce bouffon m'a coupé l'appétit. Mikasa va nous rejoindre après. Avec toute cette foule, il est difficile de se retrouver. »

-oOoOoOo-

C'était à présent au tour de l'épreuve physique. Le trio se retrouvait séparé et ils devaient passer chacun ce test seul.

Les candidats se présentaient en plusieurs files indiennes et portaient chacun une tenue de sport complète. Eren s'était également changé et patientait, nerveux, tandis que le nombre de personnes devant lui s'amenuisait lentement.

Eren prit une longue inspiration lorsque ce fut son tour. Un examinateur se présenta et commença à lui énoncer les règles de l'épreuve.

« Eren Jaeger, 15 ans. Vous vous apprêtez à réaliser la seconde épreuve du recrutement de la Milice Anti-Goules. Chaque arrêt vous sera pénalisé d'un point par seconde. Une chute par deux points. Au bout de six points de pénalités ou si vous réalisez un temps inférieur à 30 minutes, vous êtes disqualifié. Est-ce que ces consignes sont bien claires ? »

Eren hocha la tête, l'expression intrépide et prenant déjà une posture prêt à partir.

« Très bien. A mon sifflement, l'épreuve commence. »

Eren attendit péniblement le signal, sentant l'adrénaline de son excitation l'envahir peu à peu.

Un coup de sifflet retentit il s'élança.

Le début fut facile : une course simple sur une centaine de mètres. Les choses ont commencé à se corser lorsqu'il fallut escalader un mur de deux mètres ainsi que des échelles horizontales. Mais Eren arrivait à surmonter les obstacles et à se déplacer par la force de ses bras. Le parcours reprenait une phase de course avec des cerceaux pour enchaîner rapidement les pas. Eren s'essoufflait mais il tenait bon. Cela l'encourageait davantage à redoubler d'effort.

Il dût ensuite ramper dans une sorte de tuyau sur une dizaine de mètre. Il s'exécuta, toujours aussi déterminé. Ses cheveux commençaient à lui coller le front et les gouttes de sueurs à lui chatouiller le visage.

Lorsqu'il reprit la phase de couse à pied, il ne pouvait plus qu'expirer par la bouche. Sa gorge devenait terriblement sèche. Eren commençait à sentir les des effets de fatigue mais ne broncha pas. Depuis combien de temps l'épreuve avait-elle commencé déjà ?

Encore un second mur, plus haut cette fois-ci. Il devait bien mesurer quatre mètres. Mais cela n'intimidait nullement Eren et il entreprit l'escalade.

Sa tête commença à devenir lourde. Sa vision se troublait légèrement. Non, il ne devait pas marquer de pause ! Cela lui ferait perdre des points !

Il continua dans sa lancée mais, brusquement, son corps n'arrivait plus à suivre. Sa conscience s'envolait tandis qu'il se sentait chuter dans l'obscurité.

Il tomba au pied du mur, inconscient.

-oOoOoOo-

Eren ouvrit peu à peu les yeux. Il était allongé et ignorait où il était. Sa vue était un peu floue et il dû cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour voir plus clairement.

« Eren ! » s'écria Mikasa, sautant à son cou.

Eren grimaça. Elle lui faisait mal à le serrer aussi fort. Il se débarrassa doucement de son étreinte et regarda autour de lui. On aurait dit une sorte d'infirmerie.

Il réalisa peu à peu la présence d'Armin près d'eux ainsi que celle d'une infirmière. Elle échangea un regard avec son meilleur ami avant de quitter la pièce.

Eren ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il faisait là. Il sentit une petite douleur au creux de son coude gauche. Il remarqua alors la perfusion vers une poche de liquide rouge.

« - Tu nous as fais peur, déclara Armin avec un sourire gêné. Apparemment, tu t'es écroulé d'un coup et resté totalement inconscient.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? lui demanda Eren encore confus.

\- Tu as encore fait de l'anémie. D'après l'infirmière, ton taux de fer était tellement bas qu'il fallait te transfuser du sang pour que tu puisses te rétablir. Elle-même fut étonnée que tu aies pu aller assez loin au test physique.

Eren devint blême. L'épreuve physique ! Il était en train de la concourir avant d'atterrir ici !

\- Armin, demanda-t-il paniqué et la voix tremblante. L'épreuve, j'ai pu la terminer ?

Son ami le regarda, hésitant et les sourcils froncés. Il triturait nerveusement sa manche.

\- Tu sais, faire les trois-quarts de l'épreuve n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Certains ont abandonné au bout des cinq premières minutes. Et puis vu les circonstances, ce n'est pas…

\- ARMIN ! l'interrompit Eren en le faisant sursauter. Dis-moi la vérité. Je l'ai terminée, oui ou non ?

Armin baissa la tête. Non, il n'y arriverait pas. Toutes ces années pour attendre ce jour. Tous ces entraînements intensifs ensemble, ses rêves… Non, il ne pouvait pas.

Mikasa soupira. Il fallait que quelqu'un le fasse. Cela allait être difficile, mais il fallait le faire. Elle serra la main d'Eren et le regarda droit dans les yeux sans ciller. Eren crut lire une pointe de tristesse dans son regard.

\- Eren… Tu as échoué à l'épreuve physique... Tu es disqualifié. C'est fini. »

* * *

 _J'ai presqu'envie de troller en annonçant que l'histoire s'achève ici… mais certains fans risqueraient de mal le prendre (Aïe ! Ne tapez pas, ça fait mal ! O_Q)._

 _Pour les intéressés, le chapitre 2 devrait être publié cette semaine._

 _S'il y a des 'prems' d'ici là : je vous laisse exprimer vos avis et vos théories dans les reviews n_n._

 _Encore merci à_ _ **Going-to-Hell-for-Shipping**_ _pour la révision !_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Hellow chers lecteurs !_

 _Et voici le chapitre 2 dans les temps !_

 _\- J'apprécie toutes les critiques, même négatives du moment qu'elles sont constructives. Merci de signaler les fautes, ce serait rendre service pour corriger ça au plus vite n_n -_

 _Bande-son :_ _' In the House, In a Heartbeat' de John Murphy pour le début / 'It's Time' d'Imagine Dragons vers la fin. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Une seconde chance**

Il commençait à faire froid. Très froid…

Eren était frigorifié. Il faisait nuit et il était perdu au milieu d'une épaisse brume. Seul.

 _« J'ai faim… si faim… »_

Il avançait à tâtons dans cette obscurité glaciale. Où était-il ? Quelle heure était-il ? Où allait-il ?

Il aperçut une silhouette au loin. C'était celle d'une femme brune. Il avait du mal à distinguer ses traits mais il la reconnaissait. Son visage était familier.

 _« Ma… Maman ? »_

Eren avança vers elle, mais la distance entre eux deux ne semblait pas se réduire. Il se mit à courir, espérant la rattraper malgré tout ce brouillard.

La faim lui tiraillait toujours l'estomac mais cela lui était égal. Sa mère était revenue, elle l'attendait.

Peu à peu, des murs se dessinèrent autour de lui. De la pierre, des sculptures, des vitraux… Il continuait de courir en ignorant ce nouveau décor.

Des tâches de sang tapissaient peu à peu le sol ainsi que les parois. Elles s'étendaient de plus en plus, projetant leur couleur pourpre à travers la brume.

Sa mère restait toujours aussi éloignée, silencieuse. Elle continuait de le regarder se débattre dans sa course.

 _« J'ai faim… Tellement faim… »_

Eren tomba soudainement au sol, les mains crispées sur son ventre. Une flaque sanguinolente éclaboussa ses genoux lors de sa chute. La douleur à l'estomac lui était insupportable.

 _« Un jour tu sauras tout Eren »,_ lui murmurait une faible voix. _« Un jour tu sauras tout… »_

Eren souffrait atrocement. Il avait l'impression que ses entrailles se décomposaient de l'intérieur.

 _« J'ai faim… J'ai faim ! FAIM ! »_

La brume était toujours présente. Sa mère aussi. La vapeur fraiche et humide envahissait ses poumons, jusqu'à lui déposer un goût âpre et métallique au fond de sa gorge. Les façades et le plancher devinrent de plus en plus cramoisis, se liquéfièrent même. Il sentit une fine pluie de gouttes rougeâtres se déverser peu à peu sur son visage.

La douleur était insoutenable. Il se crispait, se contorsionnait. Ses ongles se fendirent en grattant le sol, comme s'il essayait de s'agripper à quelque chose. Il hurla pour essayer de se débarrasser de ces plaies invisibles perforant sa chaire, mais c'était sans effet. Ses cris résonnaient comme de sinistres échos tandis que son corps tout entier se recouvrait de sang.

« J'ai faim ! J'ai faim ! J'AI FAIM ! FAIM ! ! ! »

-oOoOoOo-

Eren se réveilla, en sueur et le souffle court. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il se redressa sur son lit, les mains contre ses tempes.

Encore ce cauchemar… Il pensait en avoir fini avec ça.

Il regarda le réveil. 4h38 du matin… Il se tourna vers Armin il continuait de dormir paisiblement.

Eren reprit peu à peu son souffle. Il se gratta le creux du coude droit, le bras encore engourdi. Il se leva et se dirigea silencieusement dans la salle d'eau commune.

Eren aspergea son visage d'eau. Il examina son reflet dans le miroir : sa mine était fatiguée et son teint restait toujours pâle. Il fallait qu'il se rendorme et vite. Il avait encore une chance de se rattraper aujourd'hui et il ne fallait pas qu'il se loupe cette fois-ci.

Il but l'eau au robinet, s'essuya d'un revers de manche et retourna se coucher. Il était exténué. Il aurait du mal à retrouver le sommeil après _ça_.

Il n'avait plus fait ce rêve depuis de nombreuses années. Il avait cru l'avoir enfin oublié, mais apparemment son inconscient aimait lui jouer des tours.

Les premiers mois suivants l'attentat, ses terreurs nocturnes étaient fréquentes. Puis les cauchemars s'étaient espacés, pour finalement, complètement s'estomper. Parfois, ils réapparaissaient lorsqu'il était fortement angoissé. Cela lui arrivait rarement plusieurs soirs de suite.

 _Peut-être le stress_ … se dit-il.

Il prit sa plaque cachée en-dessous de son haut de pyjama et la serra contre ses paumes. Cela le rassurait. Il s'efforça de garder des pensées apaisantes.

Il était dans son lit, au foyer. Armin dormait à proximité. Tout allait bien.

Sa respiration devint plus calme, son esprit apaisé. Il finit par sombrer peu à peu dans le sommeil.

-oOoOoOo-

Eren se réveilla. La chambre baignait déjà dans la lumière du jour grâce aux rayons du soleil s'échappant à travers les interstices des volets. Il se frotta les paupières et regarda l'heure. 11h10. Il jura.

Il s'habilla calmement, les cernes encore présents sous ses yeux. Ironiquement, il portait la même tenue que le mois dernier. Il prit son sac et se dirigea vers l'extérieur.

La cour du foyer faisait à peu près la taille d'un demi-terrain de football. Il y avait un bon carré de pelouse, quelques arbres et buissons, ainsi qu'un petit préau pour s'abriter par temps humide. Il s'agissait d'un espace dédié spécialement aux jeunes résidents des lieux.

Le foyer était composé d'enfants de 9 à 18 ans. Les autres étaient recueillis dans des centres beaucoup plus adaptés pour leur âge précoce.

Ici, les adolescents étaient un peu plus livrés à eux-mêmes. Les chambres étaient partagées par deux ou trois personnes, chaque repas était pris dans le réfectoire à horaires fixes. En période scolaire, chacun allait dans un établissement public pour y suivre ses cours comme les autres enfants de son âge. Parfois, des bénévoles leur proposaient des activités culturelles ou sportives.

Ils étaient en plein mois de juillet. La chaleur devenait suffocante et les rayons du soleil plus agressifs. Pas mal d'enfants étaient partis pour profiter des vacances proposées généreusement par des centres associatifs. Eren, Mikasa et Armin en avaient d'ailleurs bénéficié les années précédentes. Toutefois ils s'étaient consacrés cette année à leur préparation aux épreuves de recrutement de la MAG.

Eren était dépité. Tous ses efforts réduits à néant juste à cause de cette anémie…

Il secoua la tête. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il soit défaitiste. Il avait encore une chance de se rattraper cet après-midi.

Il retrouva Mikasa et Armin au pied d'un arbre, en train de discuter et profiter de l'ombre malgré les premières vagues de forte chaleur. Ce dernier s'assit face à eux, encore à moitié éveillé.

« - Bien dormi ? lui demanda Armin.

\- Mouais… répondit Eren d'un air las.

\- Tu es pâle, constata Mikasa. Tiens, une bouteille d'eau et quelques barres de céréales du petit dej'. Tu tardais à te lever alors on t'a laissé te reposer. »

Eren les remercia et récupéra les denrées. Il n'avait pas envie de leur avouer qu'il avait recommencé ce foutu cauchemar. Cela les inquiéterait inutilement en plus.

Il en profita pour récupérer une boîte rangée dans son sac. Il y prit deux comprimés puis les avala avec quelques gorgées d'eau. Il grimaça et mordit dans une barre de céréales.

« - Ces médicaments sont dégueulasses, se plaignit Eren. En plus ils me donnent mal au ventre et des démangeaisons. »

Il découvrit sa manche de sweet-shirt pour montrer à ses deux amis les plaques rouges à son avant-bras.

« - Aïe… Cela ne doit pas être agréable, lui dit Armin avec un ton compatissant.

\- Dis-toi que c'est pour un temps, le rassura Mikasa. Une fois que tu te sentiras mieux, tu pourras ralentir le traitement et peut-être demander au médecin une autre prescription. »

Eren fit la moue. S'il ne prenait pas ces médicaments, c'était bien à cause de tous ces effets indésirables. Il pensait que cela pouvait le pénaliser durant les épreuves et, au final, il a fallu qu'il tombe lamentablement dans les pommes à cause du manque de fer.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, l'encouragea Armin. Tu as pu te reposer ces dernières semaines. Tu seras d'attaque pour cet après-midi ! »

Eren lui sourit en continuant de grignoter. Oui, il lui restait encore une chance

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie ce jour-là, il avait bien cru qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Ils pensaient d'ailleurs tous les trois que tout s'arrêtait pour lui à ce moment précis.

Mais Eren avait gardé une faible lueur d'espoir, se disant que tous ses efforts ne pouvaient aboutir sur un échec.

Lorsqu'Hannes les avait rejoints au centre de recrutement, le milicien n'arrivait pas non plus à y croire. Il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour persuader les instructeurs de lui laisser retenter sa chance. Il les avait convaincu qu'il avait une très bonne constitution à la base et que ce problème d'anémie n'était qu'épisodique. Sachant qu'il fallait attendre deux années avant de se représenter après un échec aux épreuves, Eren aurait eu sans doute beaucoup de mal à supporter toutes les peines que lui et ses amis avaient bien pu traverser jusque là.

« - Eren, fit Mikasa. Si jamais tu échoues, ce n'est pas grave. On en a discuté avec Armin. Même si nous sommes acceptés, il n'est pas question que nous partions en formation en te laissant derrière…

\- Arrêtez avec ça, l'interrompit Eren. Je n'échouerais pas. Pas deux fois. On intégrera la MAG, tous les trois. »

Mikasa se mordilla les lèvres. Elle n'osait pas lui avouer que son anémie n'était pas complètement résorbée. Le teint d'Eren restait blanc et il faisait encore de très longues nuits. Même si son état de santé s'était amélioré depuis ces quatre dernières semaines, sa constitution restait fragile.

Mais Eren comptait bien rejoindre la Milice avec ses amis. Il se l'était promis.

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à être un faible, celui qui devait subir sans riposter. Ce constat l'horrifiait, et les jeunes du foyer s'amusaient bien à le rabaisser depuis son recalage au test physique. Lui qui fanfaronnait sans cesse pour intégrer les Traqueurs, il avait senti la douche froide passer, sous tous ces regards moqueurs. Il était d'ailleurs resté cloitré trois jours entiers dans sa chambre une fois revenu au foyer. La fatigue était sa principale excuse, mais ses nerfs étaient au bord du claquage en étant constamment la cible des railleries. Préférant la compagnie exclusive d'Armin et Mikasa, il n'avait pas fait l'effort de s'intégrer à un quelconque groupe d'ici il était alors devenu l'un de leurs boucs émissaires favoris.

Non, il ne faisait pas parti des faibles. Il se le refusait, et voulait atteindre son but : devenir Traqueur.

Cette division l'avait toujours captivé : des hommes d'action pourchassant la bête rôdant dans l'ombre, l'achevant pour toute expiation de ses crimes. Eren souhaitait s'entrainer dur pour qu'il puisse devenir bien plus fort que ces morfales et leur réclamer justice.

Armin avait une motivation un peu plus singulière. Son meilleur ami s'intéressait beaucoup à tous les nouveaux outils technologiques. Et c'était connu, la MAG déployait pas mal de moyens pour l'exercice de leurs activités : armes sophistiquées, moyens de communications étendus, accès à des informations restreintes au grand public… Cela suffisait à son ami pour attiser sa curiosité. Malgré son apparence chétive à la base et même s'il restait toujours un peu à la traîne, Armin persistait à s'entraîner avec eux. Il manquait juste un peu de confiance en lui-même malgré son ingéniosité.

Quant à Mikasa, Eren avait l'impression qu'elle les suivait pour ne pas être seule. Ou pour continuer à les couver plutôt. Eren était souvent agacé par son comportement ultra protecteur. Toutefois, il reconnaissait qu'elle était la plus forte, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement d'entre eux trois. Elle était leur pilier, un bâton sur lequel ils pouvaient s'appuyer. Même si Eren refusait de se l'admettre, elle jouait le double-rôle de sœur et de mère. Elle les soutenait, les réprimandait mais essayait d'être juste malgré des mots parfois durs.

Il épousseta les miettes de par dessus son pantalon et se leva. Hannes n'allait plus tarder à arriver.

« - Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on t'accompagne ? lui demanda Armin.

\- Non ça ira, déclina Eren. Et puis cela ferait pas mal d'aller et retour à Hannes.

\- On peut t'attendre à la sortie si tu veux, lui proposa Mikasa.

\- N'importe quoi, soupira l'adolescent. Continuez plutôt à vous entrainer pour septembre ! »

Les résultats des épreuves n'étant dévoilés que le mois prochain, Mikasa et Armin ignoraient s'ils étaient reçus ou non. Mais Eren ne doutait pas une seule seconde sur leurs performances.

Eren reprit son sac et récupéra le téléphone de Mikasa en cas de besoin. Il salua brièvement ses deux acolytes avant de se diriger vers l'accueil du foyer.

-oOoOoOo-

Hannes et Eren étaient en chemin vers le centre de recrutement. La chaleur était étouffante. Profitant d'un trafic routier assez fluide, Eren s'était permis d'abaisser la vitre. Son bras se balançait à l'extérieur et il savourait l'effleurement des courants d'air.

Ils restaient tous deux silencieux Hannes gardait le regard braqué sur la route tandis qu'Eren sentit la pression le gagner peu à peu. Hannes brisa le silence.

« - Lorsque je me suis présenté aux épreuves, la météo était à peu près similaire à celle d'aujourd'hui. Je transpirais tellement que j'étais trempé comme si j'avais pris une douche !

Il avait terminé sa phrase avec un petit rire. Eren avait sourit, mais son expression restait encore réservée. Le milicien reprit son sérieux.

\- Eren, sais-tu vraiment pourquoi j'ai insisté auprès de la Milice pour te refaire passer les tests ?

Le garçon se tourna vers Hannes avec un air interrogateur.

\- Parce que tu as l'étoffe d'un milicien. J'ai rencontré des tas d'hommes et de gamins qui se sont fais recruter. Certains pour l'honneur, d'autres pour l'aventure. Toi, c'est différent. Même si Mikasa et Armin méritent également d'être reçus, tu le mérites encore plus largement. Tu connais les pires horreurs dont sont capables ces monstres et pourtant, cela t'a motivé davantage pour t'engager. Tu as cette volonté, ce courage et cette détermination pour ce métier. Tu es fais pour ça, contrairement à beaucoup d'entre nous…

La voiture s'arrêta. Ils étaient enfin arrivés devant l'entrée du centre de recrutement. Hannes semblait abattu, les mains crispées sur le volant.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Eren, dit-il en le fuyant du regard. J'aurais dû être à la place de ta mère. C'était mon rôle de vous protéger tous les trois… J'ai failli à mon devoir par pure lâcheté. Même si je ne mérite pas votre pardon, je tenais à m'excuser pour mon manque de courage…

Eren posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hannes. Ce dernier fut un peu étonné par ce geste.

\- Pas la peine que tu t'en fasses autant, le rassura Eren. Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable de ces évènements. Quand on sera reçu, on se battra tous ensemble pour éviter qu'un autre drame de ce genre ne se reproduise.

Hannes fixait l'adolescent avec un air surpris. Eren lui sourit, une lueur espiègle dans le regard.

\- Fais attention, on pourrait t'envoyer au chômage. Sans goules à choper, tu ne pourras plus gagner suffisamment d'argent pour partir te saouler dans les bars !

\- Sale gamin, lui rétorqua Hannes en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Eren se détendit, puis lui fit une accolade.

\- Bonne chance, lui dit Hannes en resserrant son étreinte.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux », lui dit Eren sur un ton déterminé.

L'adolescent quitta le véhicule avec son sac à l'épaule. Hannes l'encouragea une dernière fois et reprit sa route.

-oOoOoOo-

Eren patientait à l'ombre, assis au pied d'un bâtiment non loin du lieu de l'épreuve physique. Il portait sa tenue de sport et gardait encore son sac à ses pieds. Il s'était éloigné un peu de la foule des candidats, voulant profiter d'un peu de tranquillité.

Ayant déjà passé le premier test sans trop de difficultés, les services de recrutement avaient jugé inutile de le lui faire refaire. Ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas plus mal car il avait pu bien profiter de la matinée.

Néanmoins, Eren ne gardait pas l'esprit tranquille. Même s'il se sentait un peu mieux, il n'était pas au top physiquement. Il n'avait pas pu s'entraîner comme il l'aurait voulu, sachant qu'il avait été dispensé d'exercice pendant une quinzaine de jours. Cela lui avait été déconseillé pour qu'il puisse se remettre au mieux de son anémie.

Il prit une bouteille d'eau et but goulument quelques gorgées. Cela lui faisait du bien la moiteur de ce mois de juillet était insupportable. Il fixa la boîte de comprimés à moitié caché à travers l'entrebâillement d'une poche de son sac. Il fronça les sourcils, réticent de prendre sa dose de ce midi. Il se gratta le bras rongé par les plaques.

 _Mon corps n'arrivera jamais à s'habituer à ces trucs,_ se dit-il en soupirant.

Il entendit quelques pas en sa direction et leva la tête. Une jeune fille se présenta devant lui avec une expression timide. Elle était de petite taille, blonde avec de grands yeux bleus.

« - Euh… Salut…. Je ne te dérange pas ?

Eren la regarda en haussant un sourcil.

\- Non, lui répondit-il intrigué. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Rien rien, dit-elle avec beaucoup de gêne. Je souhaite profiter un peu de l'ombre également…

Elle s'assit contre le mur, à un bon mètre de distance de lui. Cette fille était un peu bizarre.

\- Tu paraissais un peu stressé dans ton coin, finit-elle par avouer. Je me disais qu'un peu de compagnie te ferait du bien.

Eren la trouvait de plus en plus étrange. Son expression se renfrogna.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me console. Je voulais juste un peu de calme.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'excusa-t-elle. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas que tu le prennes mal…

Le regard bleu de l'adolescente se posa sur le bras rouge d'Eren. Ce dernier s'en aperçut et tenta de cacher ses plaies sous sa main.

\- Tu fais une allergie ?

\- En quelque sorte, marmonna Eren. Je dois prendre un traitement contre l'anémie mais les effets secondaires sont vraiment gênants. Du coup, je prends mon mal en patience.

La jeune fille le regarda, compatissante.

\- Hé ! Tu n'en as pas fini de jouer les samaritaines ? s'éleva une voix non loin d'eux.

Une grande fille brune coiffée d'une queue de cheval se présentait devant eux. Sa silhouette était élancée, des tâches de rousseurs clairsemées sur ses pommettes. Son regard froid transperçait Eren. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant pas cette attitude arrogante.

\- Je ne jouais pas les samaritaines, se justifia la fille blonde. Je voulais juste apporter un peu de soutien.

Elle se tourna vers Eren, toujours le sourire aux lèvres avant de poursuivre.

\- Après tout, nous sommes tous dans la même galère.

La brune soupira et commença à tourner les talons.

\- C'est bientôt l'heure, marmonna cette dernière. On devrait déposer nos affaires avant que l'épreuve ne commence.

La blonde acquiesça et se leva. Avant de repartir, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Eren.

\- Je m'appelle Christa. Peut-être aurons-nous l'occasion de se revoir !

\- Et moi Eren, lui répondit-il tout simplement.

\- Ravie de t'avoir rencontré, Eren. Je te souhaite bonne chance pour cet après-midi ! »

Elle détala afin de rejoindre son amie qui l'attendait impatiemment à une quinzaine de mètres.

 _Cette fille est vraiment spéciale…_ se dit Eren. _Elle est gentille ou juste bizarre ?_

-oOoOoOo-

Eren se trouvait à présent devant l'examinateur pour l'épreuve physique. Ce dernier lui refaisait le speech avant le début de la course.

Eren était tendu mais restait déterminé. Il fallait qu'il se donne à fond cette fois-ci il n'aura pas de troisième chance.

Néanmoins, la chaleur devenait peu supportable : il était déjà trempé alors qu'il n'avait pas encore fourni le moindre effort.

Lorsque le signal retentit, Eren partit comme une flèche.

Il connaissait bien le début du parcours, sans grande surprise : une centaine de mètres en course libre, le mur de deux mètres à passer… Comme la dernière fois, il réalisa le début du parcours sans trop de difficultés. Toutefois, il faillit glisser à plusieurs reprises au niveau des échelles horizontales à cause de la moiteur de ses mains.

Eren se faufila dans le tuyau et rampa sur plusieurs mètres. Les signes de fatigue apparaissaient et sa respiration s'accélérait. Mais il tenait bon.

Il poursuivit sur la course à pied, avant d'arriver au mur de quatre mètres. Il commença à l'escalader.

Arrivé presqu'en haut, Eren se figea comme s'il était rattrapé pas les souvenirs de sa chute.

 _Merde, je ne dois pas me laisser aller_ , se dit-il en s'efforçant d'ignorer ses vertiges.

Il passa de l'autre côté, sauta et se réceptionna sans encombre. Il continua dans sa lancée avec ardeur. Il avait dû marquer une pause sur ce mur… Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas été trop longue !

Il continua sa course, la gorge sèche et le visage poisseux de sueur. Ses vêtements le collaient comme une seconde peau.

Il arriva au niveau d'une poutre longue de cinq mètres. Il fallait être vigilant ici c'était un coup à chuter facilement à la moindre perte d'équilibre. Il grimpa sur la barre et avança rapidement sur la pointe des pieds. Il se débrouillait plutôt bien malgré les étourdissements qui étaient survenus un peu plus tôt.

Il franchit cette étape et persévéra dans un sprint. Il essuya d'un revers de bras la sueur qui lui chatouillait le front.

Ce fut au tour des cordes, où il fallait se balancer de corde en corde pour passer de l'autre côté.

Eren s'élança et en attrapa une à bout de bras. Elles étaient tellement rêches que ces paumes devaient en pâtir. Son corps se mût avec agilité et il sauta pour rattraper la seconde corde, puis une troisième.

Lorsqu'il fut perché à la dernière, il dut prendre suffisamment d'élan pour accéder à la plateforme. Il s'élança et manqua sa réception. Il tomba à plein ventre.

 _Ce n'est pas fini_ , s'encouragea-t-Eren. _J'y suis bientôt arrivé !_

Il parcourait la dernière ligne droite à grandes enjambées. Plus que les quelques mètres avant la fin.

Il franchit enfin la ligne d'arrivée. Exténué, il retomba sur le sol terreux. Son souffle était saccadé et il avait du mal à respirer. Sa tête lui tournait et il ne trouvait plus la force de bouger.

« - Ca va aller ? lui demanda un examinateur. Je vais appeler quelqu'un pour vous accompagner à l'infirmerie…

Eren arriva à lever un bras, faisant signe que tout allait bien.

\- Juste… un peu… fatigué, s'efforçait-il de prononcer.

L'examinateur ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer un air inquiet. Il se baissa pour lui asperger la tête d'eau avant de lui proposer la bouteille. Avec cette chaleur, il avait vu beaucoup de candidats faire un malaise. Et celui-ci était à deux doigts de sombrer dans l'inconscience…

Eren réussit à adopter une posture assise, les vêtements et le visage recouverts de poussières. Il but toute la bouteille d'une seule traite, avant de lâcher un long soupir de bien-être. Il sentait le liquide le revigorer peu à peu.

\- Est-ce que… j'ai réussi ? demanda-t-il hagard et la respiration saccadée. J'ai réussi ?

L'examinateur le fixa, impassible.

\- Dans le cadre de nos fonctions, nous ne pouvons pas divulguer ce type d'informations aux candidats pour le moment. Selon les procédures en vigueur, vous recevrez vos résultats par courrier recommandé. »

Eren sentit sa gorge se serrer en voyant l'examinateur noter rapidement sur sa fiche de notation.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se remettre en question. Etait-il arrivé dans les temps ? Son arrêt au mur n'avait-il pas trop duré? Avait-il été trop lent au niveau des cordages ? Sa chute allait-il fortement le pénaliser ?

Eren fronça les sourcils, contrarié. Il réussit à se relever tant bien que mal, un peu étourdi et chancelant. Il se dirigea lentement vers les vestiaires en empruntant un chemin à l'ombre, l'air anxieux.

-oOoOoOo-

Un mois s'était écoulé.

Eren et Armin étaient assis par terre, dans leur chambre. Mikasa s'était jointe à eux.

Ils formaient un triangle avec trois enveloppes à son centre. Chacune d'elle était tamponnée du sceau du centre de formation de la MAG : deux épées croisées sur un bouclier.

Le téléphone de Mikasa était posé à côté d'eux. Hannes était de service mais il voulait être joignable au cas où ils recevaient leurs résultats.

« - Qui ouvre le premier ? engagea Eren avec peu d'assurance.

\- Vas-y, répondit Armin d'une voix stressée. Et puis je trouve que cela n'a pas beaucoup de sens de rentrer dans la Milice si tu n'es pas accepté.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ! s'exclama Eren. Tu t'es battu pour y arriver !

\- Je m'y vois mal si vous n'y êtes pas tous les deux, déclara Armin. Nous avons toujours été ensemble jusqu'à maintenant, malgré tout ce qui nous est tombé dessus. Je ne me sentirais pas capable de continuer sans vous. Et puis je n'ai pas forcément les aptitudes suffisantes pour suivre ce type de cursus.

\- Tu te dévalorises beaucoup trop Armin, ajouta Mikasa. Tu es bien plus compétent que tu ne le crois. Par contre, je rejoins ton avis : pas question d'intégrer la Milice sans vous deux.

Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers Eren, l'encourageant à lire son courrier en premier. Ce dernier déglutit, craignant un peu les résultats.

Il ne s'inquiétait pas trop concernant le test psychotechnique, mais il redoutait les retours du test physique. Il avait marqué une pause et avait chuté une fois. Même s'il s'était dépêché de se relever, il ne savait pas combien de temps il s'était arrêté. Il avait dû perdre au strict minimum trois points, ce qui était déjà énorme... Il fallait à peine quelques secondes d'immobilité pour qu'il soit éliminé.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et y glissa ses doigts pour récupérer le fameux courrier. Quelques chiffres, des phrases écrites qui en disaient long.

Ses yeux verts parcouraient la feuille rapidement de gauche à droite. Il resta immobile un moment, la bouche entrouverte.

\- Alors… ? demanda Armin avec inquiétude.

Mikasa et lui fixèrent Eren qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Ce dernier finit par se prononcer.

\- Je… je suis reçu !

Ses deux amis continuèrent de le regarder de façon incrédule, avant de commencer à sourire à leur tour.

\- J'ai réussi ! s'écria Eren. J'ai réussi ! Je vais rejoindre la Milice !

Il se jeta sur Armin et Mikasa, la joie éclairant son visage.

\- Parcours en 23 min 32 secondes ! Moins de 25 minutes ! Même avec cinq points de pénalités !

Soudain, il réalisa que tout était loin d'être idéal et se détacha brusquement d'eux.

\- A votre tour ! s'exclama Eren.

Mikasa et Armin se regardèrent l'un l'autre et décidèrent de lire leurs résultats simultanément. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent leur courrier, Armin laissa éclater sa joie.

\- J'ai été accepté aussi ! Je suis presqu'au maximum partout au test psychotechnique ! Et j'ai fais 28 minutes 44 secondes au parcours avec 2 points de pénalités !

\- La chance ! se réjouit Eren. A la première épreuve, j'ai juste la moyenne dans l'ensemble.

Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers Mikasa. Celle-ci restait silencieuse, gardant une expression neutre.

\- Tu ne nous montres pas tes résultats ? s'inquiéta Armin.

Mikasa haussa les épaules avec un léger sourire et leur dévoila son verdict. Armin et Eren ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un cri de stupéfaction.

\- Tu as de supers notes au premier test ! s'exclama Armin bouche-bée. C'est génial !

\- 20 minutes 10 secondes au parcours ! s'écria Eren sur un ton choqué. Et 0 point de pénalité ! C'est monstrueux ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire et s'étreignirent, les feuillets se froissant dans leur main.

Ils avaient réussi. Un an d'entraînement pour ce jour. Une année d'efforts intenses pour aboutir à leur rêve.

Une nouvelle vie s'ouvrait à eux.

Oui, une nouvelle vie. Un nouveau chapitre qu'ils vont parcourir ensemble, tous les trois.

Ils allaient enfin intégrer la Milice.

* * *

 _Même si la fin de chapitre est assez prévisible, je ne pouvais pas laisser Eren échouer une seconde fois (bon, je l'avoue, cela m'a démangé… :-3)._

 _Je vais essayer de garder un rythme de publication d'un chapitre par semaine. N'ayant pas de jour 'spécial' dédié à la publication, je vous conseille plutôt de 'follow' l'histoire pour être averti des prochaines diffusions._

 _J'espère en tout cas que ce début d'histoire vous divertit autant que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire._

 _N'hésitez pas à exprimer vos premiers avis, critiques et théories n_n._

 _Merci encore à_ _ **Going-to-Hell-for-Shipping**_ _pour la révision :-)_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Hellow chers lecteurs !_

 _Je crois avoir dépassé légèrement mon délai d'une semaine de publication (hic !). Il faut dire que ce chapitre est exceptionnellement long (plus du double que le précédent !). Je pensais même le diviser par deux, mais cela aurait peut-être cassé un certain rythme._

 _\- J'apprécie toutes les critiques, même négatives du moment qu'elles sont constructives. Merci de signaler les fautes, ce serait rendre service pour corriger ça au plus vite n_n -_

 _Bande-son :_ _'Dead on Arrival' de la BO de SnK / 'Thème de la série 'Six Feet Under' de Thomas Newman / 'The Reluctant Heroes' de la BO de SnK._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : L'Ecole Militaire**

Eren, Mikasa et Armin arrivèrent à la station. Ils peinèrent à transporter leurs lourds bagages au milieu des bousculades dans le souterrain métropolitain.

Eren détestait le métro : ces effluves d'égouts, cette lumière artificielle, la foule oppressante… Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être enfermé dans une cage comme du vulgaire bétail.

Le mois de septembre s'achevait. Les arbres se paraient peu à peu de leurs feuilles orangées et la chaleur étouffante de l'été avait fait place à un climat frais et humide. Le trio longea le boulevard du 7e arrondissement avant d'arriver devant l'Ecole Militaire.

Cette école était constituée d'un grand ensemble de bâtiments. Comme beaucoup d'établissements importants dans la capitale, l'architecture conservait un style d'époque de la Renaissance : d'imposantes façades composées de colonnes, de multiples fenêtres ornées de décorations et d'un toit grisé surplombé de hautes cheminées.

L'établissement était impressionnant par sa longueur et sa superficie. Eren sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine : c'était ici où siégeaient le centre de formation et toutes les hautes sphères administratives de la MAG.

A l'origine, l'Ecole Militaire était destinée aux jeunes nobles pour les former sur l'art de la guerre. Le temps passant, son enseignement militaire d'excellence devint accessible tout public et puis le siège de la Milice par la suite.

Les trois adolescents se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du premier complexe de l'institution. Ils croisèrent de nombreux Veilleurs : certains menaient leur ronde tandis que d'autres restaient postés silencieusement. Vu l'importance du lieu, le gouvernement avait tout intérêt à ne pas faire de zèle sur la sécurité.

Une fois arrivés au portail, le trio présenta leur identité et leur certification d'entrée au sein de la formation. Les Veilleurs chargés du contrôle les laissèrent passer et leur indiquèrent la direction où d'autres jeunes recrues attendaient les prochaines consignes. A l'entrée, des instructeurs constituaient des groupes au fur et à mesure que de nouveaux élèves débarquaient. Ces formateurs étaient vêtus du fameux uniforme bleu marine, comportant un brassard avec le symbole de deux épées croisées à leur bras gauche. Un d'eux répartit les trois adolescents dans des groupes non-mixtes, séparant alors Mikasa de ses deux compagnons.

Le groupe d'Eren et Armin enfin constitué, un homme aux cheveux blonds et bouclés démarra la visite des lieux.

Au fur et à mesure de leur progression, tous deux, ainsi que leurs nouveaux camarades, étaient éblouis par ces lieux à la fois intimidants et grandioses. La plupart des couloirs et des salles étaient tapissées de dalles de marbre, les plinthes décorées de motifs floraux et géométriques. Les pièces étaient baignées de lumière grâce aux nombreuses baies vitrées et les hauts plafonds étaient parfois ornés de peintures d'un autre siècle. L'extérieur était tout aussi fascinant : ils traversèrent de nombreux préaux et petites cours. Certaines aires comprenaient des chemins de gravier ainsi que des espaces de pelouses vertes comptant bancs et jardins.

Durant toute la visite, l'instructeur gardait un air décontracté. Il était habitué depuis longtemps à l'atmosphère des environs. Il leur présenta les différents lieux de vie des apprentis-miliciens, tels que le réfectoire aux longues tablées, les salles d'études pour travailler au calme et l'impressionnante bibliothèque à plusieurs niveaux. Par contre, la partie nord-est de l'Ecole était strictement réservée aux hautes administrations de la Milice. Ils disposaient également d'un terrain de sport ainsi que d''une petite chapelle pour les quelques pratiquants.

La visite touchant peu à peu à son terme, l'instructeur les accompagna à leur dortoir. Ce dernier était réservé aux apprentis de première année et comprenait de multiples chambres ainsi que des salles d'eau et sanitaires collectifs. En fonction de leur affectation, leur accompagnateur indiqua chacune de leur chambre. Lorsque vint le tour d'Eren et d'Armin, tous deux furent soulagés de se retrouver ensemble.

Ici, l'environnement était davantage spartiate. Huit couchettes longeaient deux murs opposés, superposées sur deux niveaux. Deux garçons commençaient déjà à ranger leurs effets personnels dans des casiers de fer et de bois au fond de la chambre. Ces derniers se retournèrent pour découvrirent leurs deux nouveaux colocataires.

« Je vous invite à vous vêtir de vos uniformes pour le rassemblement dans la cour principale de 11h00, avertit l'instructeur. Ils sont rangés dans chacun de vos casiers respectifs. Votre couchette est attribuée à votre numéro. A toute à l'heure. »

Il tourna les talons pour raccompagner les autres apprentis à leur chambre respective. Eren et Armin s'avancèrent avec leurs valises à bout de bras, encore un peu intimidés par ce changement de décor.

« C'est impressionnant, hein ? » leur dit un des deux garçons.

Celui-ci était assez grand et assez balaise, les cheveux blonds et courts. Malgré son apparence intimidante, ces yeux dorés dégageaient de la bienveillance. Il leur tendit la main pour se présenter.

« Je m'appelle Reiner Braun. J'espère que nous pourrons bien nous entendre. »

Armin et Eren se présentèrent et lui serrèrent la main chacun leur tour. La poigne était assez rude et les deux compères se retenaient de grimacer à cause de leurs phalanges compressées.

L'autre garçon interrompit ses tâches de rangement et se tourna vers eux. Il était brun aux cheveux courts, le teint légèrement hâlé. Malgré sa morphologie assez mince, il était encore plus grand que Reiner. Son attitude semblait calme et posée.

« - Et moi Bertolt Hoover, se présenta-t-il. Reiner et moi nous nous connaissons depuis l'enfance et avons choisi d'intégrer les miliciens ensemble.

\- C'est pareil que nous, lui répondit Eren tout en lui serrant la main. Armin, moi et une amie avons choisis d'y rentrer également.

\- C'est amusant ! s'exclama Reiner. C'est super que vous ayez réussi tous les trois les épreuves de sélection ! »

Eren et Armin acquiescèrent. Ces deux nouveaux camarades leur semblaient assez sympathiques, la cohabitation n'allait pas être trop difficile.

Eren s'empressa d'ouvrir son casier et de découvrir son uniforme. La tenue était similaire à celle des miliciens, à l'exception près qu'elle était colorée d'un ton beige foncé. Il y avait également le brassard aux deux épées croisées.

Eren commença déjà à se changer sous les yeux des trois adolescents occupés à ranger leurs affaires. Malgré leurs valises bien chargées, Armin avait réussi à arranger tous ses effets et il lui restait encore un tiers de place vacante. Armin et Eren avaient ramené leurs principaux habits et quelques objets personnels, le reste ayant été distribué aux autres jeunes du foyer. Etant à présent internes à l'institution, ils avaient décidé de résider dans l'Ecole tout au long de leur formation.

Eren termina d'enfiler sa tenue il s'y sentait parfaitement bien. Les mensurations qu'il avait communiquées pour finaliser son inscription avaient été prises rigoureusement en compte. Il était habillé d'un pantalon beige, d'un col roulé moulant de la même couleur et d'une paire de bottines noires.

Eren avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Pour lui, porter cet uniforme représentait déjà une partie de son accomplissement.

Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à équiper la veste en cuir, un nouvel arrivant pénétra dans la chambre.

« Tiens, tu n'as pas été recalé toi ? » s'exclama une voix masculine.

Eren se retourna et ne put retenir un rictus. C'était ce Jean, rencontré à la première session de recrutement.

« - Tu as une drôle de façon de saluer les gens, lui rétorqua Eren un brin agacé. Et pourquoi j'aurais été _'recalé'_ ?

\- Et bien je t'ai vu te faire transporter à l'infirmerie lors du second test, lui répondit Jean un peu surpris. J'ai cru que tu t'étais fait éliminé direct. »

Reiner et Bertolt furent surpris de cette révélation. Eren fronça les sourcils, visiblement agacé que Jean ait appris son échec.

« J'ai pu passer exceptionnellement aux rattrapages. Je n'étais pas au top de ma forme ce jour-là et le centre de recrutement a bien voulu m'accorder une deuxième chance. »

Eren n'avait aucune envie de se vanter qu'Hannes avait usé de son réseau pour qu'il puisse repasser l'épreuve. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il était fier.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait y avoir des rattrapages, » répondit Jean avec étonnement.

Il s'avança vers les casiers, un énorme sac à dos à l'épaule. Il fixa Eren d'un air moqueur.

« Evite de tomber dans les pommes si jamais on fait parti d'un même groupe », dit-il sous le ton de la plaisanterie.

Visiblement, Eren ne partageait pas le même sens de l'humour.

« J'ai fais 23 minutes 32 au test physique. C'est plutôt à moi de m'inquiéter si je dois me trainer un boulet. »

Vu le sifflement admiratif de Reiner, Eren semblait bien avoir réalisé un temps plus que correct. Jean le dévisagea du coin de l'œil, irrité. Apparemment, sa performance n'arrivait pas à son niveau.

«Vingt secondes de différence c'est rien, ironisa Jean. Moi aussi je ne me suis pas senti au _top de ma forme ce jour-là_. On verra ce que tu vaudras sur le terrain. »

Jean finit sa phrase en riant. Eren se détourna de lui, préférant s'occuper de ranger ses affaires plutôt que de discuter avec ce type.

Bertolt, Reiner et Armin se regardèrent, spectateurs malgré eux de cette scène de camaraderie plutôt tendue pour un premier jour. Ils se sourirent, se disant que leurs deux prochaines années avec ces deux là ne seront pas de tout repos.

-oOoOoOo-

11h00, rassemblement.

Toutes les nouvelles recrues se positionnaient en ligne, vêtues de leur nouvel uniforme beige et du brassard représentant le centre de formation de la Milice.

Un homme intimidant se présenta devant eux, l'air sévère. Il était chauve et arborait une petite barbichette. Ses cernes renforçaient le caractère effrayant de son regard maronné. Il commença à arpenter d'un pas ferme les rangées, fixant chacun des apprentis sans ciller. Il prit la parole d'une voix tellement forte qu'elle devait porter jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'enceinte.

« Aujourd'hui débute la première journée de la 104ème promotion de la Milice ! Je suis Keith Shadis, votre chef-instructeur, et autant vous prévenir tout de suite : je serais votre pire cauchemar pour ces deux prochaines années ! Je suis ici pour vous transformer en armes humaines, en nettoyeurs de bouffeuses cannibales ! Et le travail ne sera pas une mince affaire car je ne vois devant moi qu'un tas de larves atrophiées gigotant dans leurs propres excréments ! »

Aucune recrue n'avait remué d'un cil. Toutes étaient intimidées par l'imposante prestance de ce chef-instructeur.

« Oui, le taf sera dur ! Avec moi, vous chierez et roterez du sang ! Mais quand vous sortirez de ces murs, vous serez des machines à tuer ! Des faucheuses de goules ! Des exterminateurs de vermines ! Mais là, vous n'êtes que des amuse-gueules ! Vous n'êtes pas plus forts qu'un putain de biscuit sorti de son paquet ! Nous allons vous entraîner et transformer la bande de lombrics lamentables que vous êtes ! Vous apprendrez comment latter ces merdes et on verra bien dans deux ans si vous deviendrez les héros de la capitale ou toujours des déjections humaines inutiles ! »

Le milicien stoppa sa marche et s'arrêta devant une recrue.

« - Toi, qui es-tu ?!

\- Tho… Thomas Wagner, répondit avec peu de confiance le garçon châtain clair.

\- Je n'entends rien ! hurla le chef-instructeur. Quel est ton nom espèce de larve ?! Et réponds-moi avec le salut quand je te parle !

\- Thomas ! Thomas Wagner ! dit-il d'une voix forte en frappant sa poitrine de son poing droit tout plaçant son bras gauche derrière son dos.

\- Thomas Wagner ! Pourquoi es-tu ici ?!

\- Pour intégrer la division des Traqueurs ! continua-t-il en gardant la même intonation.

\- Les Traqueurs ? Il faut déjà que tu arrives à survivre jusque là ! Au pire, ils pourront se servir de toi comme appât à goule ! »

Keith passa à la recrue suivante.

« - Toi ! Qui es-tu ?!

\- Jean Kirschtein ! répliqua Jean en haussant également le ton et en répétant le salut de la Milice.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Kirschtein ?!

\- Je veux rejoindre les Elites ! Et travailler auprès du Gouvernement !

\- Oh, le Gouvernement dis-tu ?

\- Oui ! » répondit-il fièrement.

Soudainement, le chef-instructeur le frappa à l'estomac. Jean s'écroula, les bras enroulés autour de son vendre. Les autres recrues furent prises de stupeur mais gardaient toujours une posture immobile.

« Tu veux intégrer les Elites et tu es incapable de tenir sur tes deux jambes ?! Conneries ! Ils ne t'accepteront même pas pour récurer leurs chiottes ! »

Keith se tourna vers le suivant tandis que Jean était toujours immobilisé à terre en gémissant.

« - Qui es-tu toi ?

\- Connie ! Connie Springer ! »

Le chef-instructeur le fixa un moment. L'adolescent avait placé son brassard côté droit. Keith pressa ses deux poings contre les tempes de l'adolescent. Ce dernier se crispa de douleur.

« Espèce de guignol ! Le brassard se porte du côté du cœur ! Cœur que tu offres à la Milice et à ton Pays ! Tu as le cœur à droite Springer ? Ou tu ne te fouetterais pas un peu de ma gueule par hasard ?! »

A cet instant-là, un bruit de craquements parvint aux oreilles du chef-instructeur. Il relâcha Connie et se dirigea vers la source de nuisance. Quelques mètres plus loin, il remarqua une fille en train de mastiquer tranquillement. Il s'avança vers elle sous les regards inquiets des autres apprentis-miliciens. La jeune recrue ne semblait pas se soucier de ce qui l'attendait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! » lui demanda le chef-instructeur une fois arrivé devant elle.

La jeune fille brune regarda les alentours, comme si elle n'avait pas conscience qu'on s'adressait directement à elle.

« C'est à toi que je parle ! s'énerva Keith. Qui es-tu ? »

La jeune fille déglutit bruyamment avant de répondre, des miettes parsemées autour de sa bouche.

« - Sasha ! Je suis Sasha Braus ! dit-elle en répétant le salut.

\- Sasha Braus, qu'est-ce que tu as dans ta poche ? demanda Keith en fixant un sachet dépassant de son pantalon.

\- Un paquet de chips.

\- Et que fiches-tu avec un paquet de chips ?!

\- J'ai faim, alors je mange.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi as-tu un paquet de chips ? répéta Keith sans ciller.

\- Je vous ai répondu… J'avais faim. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi on mange quand on a faim ? »

Sasha répondait franchement, sans arrière-pensée ou once de moquerie. L'ensemble des recrues fixait la scène, stupéfaits de la répartie insouciante de Sasha. Le chef-instructeur se tint immobile, le regard toujours menaçant.

Comme pour éviter de rentrer en conflit, Sasha prit le paquet de chips de sa poche. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle le tendit ensuite à son interlocuteur.

« Sasha Braun… Tu vas vraiment en chier… » soupira-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

-oOoOoOo-

Lorsque fut l'heure du déjeuner, les nouvelles recrues se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire. La plupart des secondes années débarrassaient déjà leur plateau.

Mikasa avait rejoint Armin et Eren, ainsi que Marco et Connie. Ces derniers partageaient la même chambre qu'Eren et Armin et souhaitaient continuer à faire connaissance. Leur plateau enfin rempli, ils cherchèrent des places vacantes. Eren aperçut un peu plus loin une main s'agiter. C'était Christa, la fille de l'autre fois. Elle était toujours accompagnée de cette brune à l'air antipathique.

« - Cela fait plaisir de te revoir Eren ! sourit Christa lorsqu'Eren arriva à sa hauteur. J'étais sûre que tu réussirais !

\- C'est cool que tu aies réussi à rentrer aussi », se réjouit Eren.

Son sourire fut un peu estompé face au visage de marbre de l'autre fille.

« - … et pour toi aussi, se força Eren à son intention.

\- Ymir, lui rétorqua-t-elle. Je m'appelle Ymir.

\- Vous vous connaissez d'où ? demanda Armin un peu intrigué.

\- Je les ai rencontrées pendant de ma session du mois d'août, lui répondit Eren. Elles participaient en même temps que moi aux épreuves. »

Les cinq adolescents s'installèrent et commencèrent à se présenter. Jean les rejoignit peu de temps plus tard. Eren constata que ce dernier était peu bavard cette fois. Il semblait d'ailleurs intimidé. Eren se disait que ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal après tout.

« - Vous savez où se trouve cette Sasha ? demanda Connie la bouche pleine.

\- Elle doit être encore en train de courir, répondit Ymir moqueuse. Shadis doit l'avoir dans son collimateur. Pauvre Miss Chips.

\- Et ce n'est que le début de la formation. Je ne voudrais vraiment pas être à sa place. » dit Marco en plaignant leur camarade.

Armin sortit un feuillet comprenant le programme de leur journée et l'examina attentivement.

« - Nous aurons une introduction sur les différents cours théories et pratiques, annonça Armin. Cela ne devrait pas être bien méchant.

\- Je ne dirais pas ça si l'ensemble des instructeurs ressemblent à Shadis, lui rétorqua Connie. J'ai encore ma tête qui me fait mal !

\- Ce type se donne juste un genre pour se faire respecter, fit Mikasa. Il cherche à nous intimider pour que nous filions droit.

\- Il n'a pas vraiment tort de réagir comme ça, dit Eren. Actuellement, nous ne vallons rien face aux morfales et il faudra sans doute se défoncer aux entraînements.

\- 'Morfales' ? répéta Christa incrédule.

\- C'est le nom que donne Eren aux goules, expliqua Armin.

\- Ce ne sont que des ventres sur pattes, reprit Eren. A part chasser l'homme, ce ne sont que de vulgaires nuisibles. Mais si nous nous entrainons suffisamment, nous devrions pourvoir y venir à bout sans trop de difficulté.

\- Je te trouve bien confiant, dit Ymir sous un ton amusé. Elles sont bien plus malignes que tu ne le crois. Je suis prête à parier que tu te chierais dessus si tu en croisais une. »

Eren fixa Ymir d'un regard noir tandis que cette dernière lui souriait d'un air hautain.

« Eren a raison, intervint Marco. Avec pas mal d'organisation, les miliciens arrivent à maitriser de mieux en mieux les goules. Nous ne devrions pas sous-estimer notre formation après tout. »

Ymir échappa un soupir exaspéré. Elle engouffra un gros morceau de steak dans sa bouche, en maintenant une expression mêlant arrogance et dégoût. Eren était agacé des provocations de la brune. Sous le coup de l'énervement, son bras recommençait à l'irriter.

« - Tu as toujours ces effets secondaires ? lui demanda Christa en le remarquant se démanger.

\- Oui, soupira Eren. Je suis encore obliger d'y faire avec.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui demanda Marco.

\- Je fais de l'anémie, lui répondit-il. Je suis un traitement assez chiant. Mais je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant. Je vais l'arrêter pendant quelques temps.

\- Tu n'as pas renouvelé ta prescription ? s'exclama Mikasa. Ce n'est pas prudent.

\- Mikasa, je suis vraiment fatigué de ces médicaments. Je vais mieux et c'est peut-être le bon moment pour moi de faire une pause. J'ai presque tout le temps la gerbe et j'ai même des plaques sur les jambes. Ca me pourrit la vie !

\- Tu risques de refaire une rechute, l'avertit-elle. Même dans la Milice, on peut toujours se faire virer si nous n'avons pas le niveau.

\- Fous-moi la paix, tu n'es pas ma mère ! s'énerva Eren.

\- Ca ne va pas de lui parler comme ça ?! intervint Jean assez énervé. Ce n'est pas ton chien !

Toute la tablée se tourna vers Jean, surprise de son intervention coup de poing alors qu'il restait muet jusqu'à présent. Avant qu'Eren ne puisse répliquer, Mikasa prit les devants.

\- Merci, lui répondit-elle en gardant toujours son air impassible. Mais pas besoin de t'énerver pour rien.

Jean se tut, incapable de prononcer une phrase cohérente. Il baissa le regard vers son assiette, les joues empourprées. Elle se tourna vers Eren.

\- C'est juste un conseil, reprit-elle. Tu en fais ce que tu veux. »

Eren détourna son regard de son amie et poursuit son repas, agacé. Mikasa retint un soupir, se disant qu'Eren devrait apprendre un jour à se contenir pour éviter de rentrer systématiquement en conflit.

« Allez, pas la peine de s'énerver ! Il y a pire dans la vie ! Comme Shadis de mauvais poil nous demandant de courir tous à poil sous la pluie ! » dit Connie pour briser un peu la tension.

L'atmosphère se détendit peu à peu. De nouveaux sujets de conversation furent abordés, tels que les prochaines leçons, la qualité mitigée de leur menu et le nombre de kilomètres que pouvait bien parcourir Miss Chips.

-oOoOoOo-

Le premier cours de l'après-midi débuta. Les élèves de premières années étaient divisés en plusieurs groupes d'environ une quarantaine d'élèves. Eren, Mikasa et Armin se retrouvaient de nouveau ensemble, avec Connie, Christa et Ymir. Sasha Braus et Thomas Wagner étaient également présents.

Ils étaient dans un laboratoire, constitués de nombreuses paillasses. La salle était éclairée par les grandes baies vitrées. Au fond de la salle, des blouses étaient accrochées à des porte-manteaux et de grandes armoires étaient fermées à l'aide de solides cadenas. La pièce était imprégnée d'une forte odeur de javel.

Les étudiants s'étaient installés à leur place et formèrent des groupes de trois. Eren, Mikasa et Armin s'étaient réunis tout naturellement. Une sorte de caisson rectangulaire d'un mètre sur 50 centimètres était déposé sur chaque paillasse avec une affichette 'NE PAS OUVRIR SANS AUTORISATION'. Quelques fioles, pipettes et autres scalpels étaient rangés en-dessous.

Une femme rentra dans la pièce. Elle semblait être d'un certain âge malgré sa posture droite. Elle avait une chevelure argentée et ses yeux gris cernés restaient fixer dans le vide. Elle était vêtue d'une longue blouse et portait une tablette tactile à la main. Elle s'installa au niveau de l'estrade, surmontée d'une paillasse et d'un grand écran accroché au mur.

« Bonjour à tous. Installez-vous. » demanda-t-elle hâtivement.

Les nouvelles recrues s'exécutèrent poliment et silencieusement. Vu le traitement du chef-instructeur, il valait mieux être prudents avec les autres formateurs.

Leur nouvelle professeure alluma l'écran derrière elle et se mit à griffonner quelque chose sur sa tablette. Son regard fixe se posait successivement entre son appareil et ses élèves. Son écriture fut projetée sur l'écran.

« Je suis l'instructrice Domran, se présenta-t-elle en désignant rapidement son nom. Vu que c'est le premier jour, je vais vous présenter brièvement votre programme d'ici ces deux prochaines années. »

Un tableau fut projeté, affichant les différentes unités d'enseignement. Elle enchaîna rapidement sur la présentation.

« La formation de la Milice est divisée en trois catégories : la théorie, la condition physique et les travaux pratiques. Comme vous avez pu le constater, nous avons divisé la promotion en plusieurs classes pour assurer les leçons dans les meilleures conditions. A l'heure actuelle, chaque groupe de votre année suit actuellement soit des cours théoriques, soit de condition physique. La théorie est divisée en trois types d'enseignements : l'instruction civique et militaire, l'entretien de son équipement et enfin l'anatomie des goules et leur profilage, que je vous enseignerais. Des questions ? »

Le laboratoire restait silencieux, à l'exception de quelques mines de stylo grattant contre le papier.

« Bien. Ensuite nous avons la condition physique, composée d'exercices d'endurance et de renforcement musculaire, des techniques de combat rapproché et de parcours, puis le maniement de quinque et de tirs au revolver à balles Q. »

Connie leva le bras pour poser une question. L'instructrice hocha brièvement la tête pour lui laisser la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que la quinque et les balles Q ? » demanda-t-il.

Il y eut quelques rires étouffés dans la salle, provoquant une subite gêne au garçon au crâne rasé. L'instructrice prit un air blasé.

\- C'est la première fois qu'un élève me pose cette question, reprit-elle. Je vais y répondre pour rendre moins idiots ceux qui n'osent pas poser de question. Les quinques sont des armes permettant de tuer les goules. L'organisme d'une goule étant assez résistant, il est impossible d'en tuer avec des armes classiques. Quant aux balles Q, elles peuvent transpercer une goule comme une balle le ferait sur un humain normal. Néanmoins, les chances de la tuer ainsi restent minimes mais peuvent l'affaiblir. Vous aurez l'occasion d'en apprendre davantage au fur et à mesure de vos prochaines leçons en anatomie et en armement. Je peux continuer ? »

La classe resta muette. L'instructrice poursuit.

« Enfin, vous aurez les travaux pratiques. Il s'agira de courses d'orientation, de simulation de poursuite et de parcours urbain ou en pleine nature. Ces épreuves se feront aussi bien en groupe qu'en individuel. Elles démarreront à partir du troisième trimestre pour que vous puissiez commencer à mettre en pratique votre apprentissage. D'autres questions ? »

Face au mutisme des élèves, elle posa sa tablette et croisa les bras.

« Très bien. A présent, chacun d'entre vous va se vêtir d'une blouse. Merci d'y aller rapidement. »

Chaque élève s'exécuta. Eren se sentit soulagé d'en avoir trouvé une à sa taille. Moins chanceux, Armin était obligé de retrousser ses manches.

« Bien. Ce premier cours va présenter la base des cellules RC et des différents types de goules. Nous nous étendrons plus dans les détails lors des prochaines leçons mais ce résumé vous permettra de mieux appréhender les autres matières. »

Une image d'une cellule zoomée au microscope s'afficha à l'écran. Elle était légèrement arrondie et ressemblait étrangement à un fœtus cramoisi. A côté, il y avait la photographie d'un œil noir à l'iris écarlate. Eren fronça les sourcils en apercevant cette dernière illustration.

« Les cellules RC, ou « Red Child », circulent dans notre sang et dans celui des goules. Elles sont considérées comme des sortes de 'muscles liquides' très résistants. Un homme possède un taux RC moyen entre 200 et 500. Quant à une goule, il peut s'élever jusqu'à 8000. Ce taux très élevé peut expliquer quelques-unes des particularités physiques d'une goule, comme un petit iris rouge et leur sclérotique, ou 'blanc d'œil', de couleur noire. Cette particularité les dote d'impressionnantes capacités physiques, de résistance et de régénération. »

Les apprentis miliciens prenaient des notes minutieusement, sous le regard fixe et calme de la formatrice. Cette dernière tapota sa tablette et un corps humain de dos s'afficha à l'écran. Au fur et à mesure de ses explications, l'instructrice présenta différentes zones en surbrillance à l'aide de son stylet.

« Contrairement aux humains, les goules possèdent un organe permettant de stocker les cellules RC appelé 'poche RC'. Chaque poche permet aux goules de stimuler leurs cellules RC et d'en former un membre à part entière appelé 'kagune'. Le kagune leur sert à la fois d'arme et de moyen de défense, les rendant ainsi redoutables. Une poche RC peut être située dans une zone précise de leur corps. En fonction de leur emplacement, la goule développe un kagune spécifique. »

L'instructrice continua sa leçon sous le regard attentif de son auditoire. Elle diffusa de nouvelles illustrations à côté de la représentation du corps humain.

« La première catégorie, les Ailés, possède une poche RC au niveau des épaules. Ces goules émettent plus de cellules RC que la normale, donnant un aspect très volatile de leur kagune. Leurs attaques à distance sont redoutables mais la goule s'épuise rapidement en maintenant ce type de kagune.

Ensuite, nous avons les Blindés. Leur poche se situe au niveau de leur côte. Ces derniers sont les plus lents, ce qui peut être un avantage pour la confrontation. Toutefois, leur kagune est exceptionnellement résistant dû à la forte concentration de leurs cellules RC. Ces goules restent très dangereuses en corps à corps et leur défense est particulièrement renforcée.

En troisième catégorie, nous avons les Tentaculaires. Leur poche est placée au niveau des reins. Ces goules possèdent le kagune le moins résistant mais elles compensent cette faiblesse grâce à une plus forte capacité de régénération de leur organisme. »

Eren ressentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. La photo lui rappelait un peu celle du kagune de la goule aux 'pattes d'araignées'.

« Et enfin, nous avons les Caudales. Leur poche RC se trouve dans le bassin. Elles sont assez polyvalentes en termes d'attaque et de défense. Par contre, elles ne possèdent pas de point fort particulier par rapport aux autres types. Des questions ? »

Armin leva fébrilement la main. La formatrice se tourna vers lui et lui accorda la parole.

« - J'ai cru comprendre qu'une goule pouvait posséder plusieurs types de kagune. C'est possible ?

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle. Toutefois, les cas sont extrêmement rares. La plupart des goules ne possède qu'une seule poche RC, et donc un seul kagune. Mais on a pu en observer à deux kagunes, soit issues d'un métissage entre deux goules de différents types soit lorsqu'une goule en dévorait une autre. Dans le premier cas, c'est assez exceptionnel. La plupart du temps ce type d'union n'engendre qu'une goule adoptant un des deux types de kagune de ses géniteurs. Dans le second, les facultés mentales de la goule s'amenuisent. D'après quelques études, ces actes de 'cannibalismes' pouvaient nuire à l'instinct de survie de ce genre de goule déviante. Aussi, aucune goule à trois ou quatre poches RC n'a été recensée à ce jour. »

Armin but les paroles de l'instructrice et les retranscrits sur son carnet. Elle reprit.

« J'en ai terminé sur cette introduction. Pour cette dernière heure de cours, nous allons faire un peu de travaux pratiques. Je vous prierais d'enfiler les gants et les masques rangés en-dessous de vos paillasses. »

Elle pointa du doigt une élève.

« Toi, va ouvrir en grand la porte. Et celle des toilettes également. »

La nouvelle recrue et quelques autres la regardèrent bizarrement. Celle-ci s'exécuta tandis que l'instructrice ouvrit chacune des fenêtres.

Une fois qu'elle eut finit son tour de salle pour s'assurer que tout le monde était bien installé et appareillé, la formatrice se remit sur l'estrade. Une fois ses gants et son masque enfilés, elle posa ses deux mains à chaque extrémité du couvercle du caisson posé sur sa paillasse.

« Bien. Vous allez soulever le couvercle et nous allons examiner ensemble son contenu. D'avance, je donne l'autorisation à ceux qui veulent de quitter la salle. »

Les élèves se regardèrent, un peu interrogateur. Ils se mirent à soulever le couvercle de manière synchrone. Plusieurs exclamations de stupeurs retentirent dans la classe.

Dans le caisson se trouvait une partie d'un corps. Plus précisément le tronc d'un homme sous une enveloppe plastique. Certaines zones rectangulaires étaient découpées.

Une dizaine d'élèves se levèrent et partis, Connie et Thomas compris. Les autres se firent violence pour poursuivre la leçon, le teint extrêmement pâle.

Eren fut troublé de ce qu'il voyait. Cela lui rappelait l'un des corps démembrés sur les lieux de l'attentat, mais cela ne le perturbait étrangement pas plus que ça. Mikasa paressait toujours stoïque tandis que le visage d'Armin avait viré vers une couleur blanchâtre.

« - Ca va aller Armin ? lui demanda Eren.

\- Oui oui, le rassura-t-il d'un sourire crispé. C'est le coup de la surprise… Je ne m'y attendais pas, ah ah… »

Après le départ d'une douzaine d'élèves, l'instructrice poursuivit son cours avec un ton impassible.

« Bon. Vous avez devant vous le torse d'une goule. Maintenant, nous allons ouvrir délicatement la poche située au niveau des épaules et examiner ce qu'i l'intérieur. Faites attention, vos spécimens doivent être présentés aux prochains groupes. »

Elle commença à retirer le plastique puis à plonger ses mains dans la déchirure constituée de chair. D'autres élèves déguerpirent instantanément, pris de nausées. Eren reconnut Christa, la tête plongée dans les mains. Elle semblait choquée et bouleversée. Elle fut accompagnée d'Ymir, paraissant totalement insensible à tout cela.

Lorsqu'Eren répéta les mêmes gestes que leur instructrice, il sentit la viande froide glisser contre ses doigts. De petits bruits répugnants accompagnaient chacun de ses mouvements et une odeur forte se dégageait. Il entendit un hoquet à côté de lui.

« Ca va Armin ? » demanda Mikasa avec inquiétude.

Armin fut pris soudainement d'un haut-le-cœur. Il se sauva, mais trop tard : il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et vomit juste avant d'avoir regagné la sortie. Les quelques élèves restants furent encore plus écœurés et foncèrent également en direction des toilettes. La formatrice soupira.

« J'avais pourtant prévenu de partir si quelqu'un ne se sentait pas bien. Je vous laisse ici quelques instants, le temps que j'appelle rapidement quelqu'un pour nettoyer _ça_. Ne touchez plus à rien durant mon absence. »

Eren et Mikasa regardèrent autour d'eux et constatèrent qu'ils n'étaient plus que quatre dans le laboratoire. Il y avait Sasha et une fille blonde deux rangées plus loin. Cette dernière semblait complètement insensible à tout ça, voire même paraissait s'ennuyer.

« C'est bizarre qu'autant de gens ne soient pas habitués aux abats », déclara Sasha un peu intriguée.

Les trois autres adolescents se tournèrent vers elle, interrogateurs.

« - L'odeur me fait penser à celles des abats, se justifia-t-elle. Même si cela sent très fort, ce n'est pas trop gênant.

\- C'est vrai que ça pue, approuva Mikasa avec un air dégoûté.

\- Ah bon ? s'exclama Eren. Je ne trouve pas que cela sente quelque chose en particulier. »

Les deux filles le regardèrent bizarrement.

« - Tu ne sens vraiment rien ? s'étonna Sasha. A moins d'être super enrhumé, cette odeur infecte tout le labo !

\- Je sens bien quelque chose, mais ce n'est pas vraiment gênant. Comment dire… Cela ne m'écœure pas plus que ça. »

Eren avait une sensation bizarre. Il aurait dû éprouver une once d'écœurement. Mais non, rien. Est-ce que son traumatisme de Shiganshina l'avait impacté à ce point ?

« Et toi, se reprit-il en désignant la fille blonde. Cela ne te fait pas plus d'effet que ça ? »

La jeune fille se tourna vers eux en haussant des épaules.

« Que cela pue ou que cela ressemble à un corps humain, ça reste une goule. Je ne vais pas me mettre dans tous mes états face à un monstre, ce serait trop les respecter. »

Les autres adolescents furent surpris de la répartie de la jeune fille, et plus particulièrement Eren. Il avait croisé jusque là des personnes craignant les goules, mais aucune ne partageant du dégoût contre ces créatures. Un peu comme lui.

Avant qu'il puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, l'instructrice revint accompagnée d'une personne chargée de l'entretien. Cette dernière commença à nettoyer les flaques de vomi au sol, tandis que leur formatrice acheva brièvement sa leçon face au peu d'élèves restants.

« Les nouvelles recrues sont fragiles cette année », murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

-oOoOoOo-

Leur groupe était à présent dans une vaste salle. Située en sous-sol, elle était dépourvue de fenêtre. Seul des trous d'aération au plafond permettaient d'évacuer l'humidité et des néons éclairaient la pièce. Les murs blanc cassés étaient nus et le sol carrelé. Il y avait également de multiples accessoires et appareils, comme des sacs de frappe et des machines de musculations. La salle comprenait également des tatamis et des rings. Cela semblait être un mix d'une salle de gymnastique, de musculation et de combat.

Les recrues s'alignèrent tous lorsque le nouvel instructeur se présenta au milieu de la pièce. Il gardait une expression paisible. Ce dernier portait de grosses lunettes rondes et ses cheveux gris étaient plaqués en arrière. Il était accompagné d'une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains clairs mi-longs. Vu son uniforme, elle semblait être encore en formation.

« Bonjour à tous. Je suis l'instructeur Megane. Je suis chargé de vous apprendre des techniques de combat et vous suivre dans vos séances de parcours. Comme mon prédécesseur a dû vous expliquer, il s'agit de disciplines composant vos exercices de condition physique. Mon rôle sera de vous former afin que vous puissiez contrer n'importe quelle menace, qu'elle soit goule ou humaine. Des questions ? »

Les élèves restèrent attentifs et muets. Certains gardaient toujours un teint verdâtre suite au précédent cours. Cela amusa le formateur. Il se disait que sa collègue n'y allait toujours pas de main morte avec les nouveaux.

« Vu que nous n'avons que deux heures devant nous, je vous propose de faire un tour des lieux. Nous sommes ici dans la salle d'entraînement où se déroulera l'ensemble des cours dédiés aux exercices physiques et au combat rapproché. Trois autres salles sont prévues pour les autres leçons.»

D'un geste de main, il les encouragea à le suivre. Ils passèrent une grande porte au fond de la pièce et arrivèrent dans un grand couloir. L'instructeur ouvrit celle de gauche, la jeune élève aux châtains clairs le suivant toujours de près.

Il s'agissait d'une grande salle sombre, séparée par une immense vitre avec des ouvertures semblables à des fenêtres coulissantes. D'un côté des cibles étaient disposées vers le fond, et de l'autre quelques pistolets posés et rattachés solidement via un câble sur des petites tables appuyées contre la paroi de verre. Quelques tabourets étaient disposés dans la pièce ainsi que des casques anti-bruits accrochés au mur.

« Nous sommes dans la salle de tirs. Vous pourrez vous exercez ici avec les revolvers mis à disposition. Si vous souhaitez vous exercez en-dehors des cours, vous devrez demander une permission spéciale auprès d'un instructeur. Ce dernier sera chargé de vous accompagner. »

Ils quittèrent ensuite la pièce et se dirigea vers la suivante. Celle-ci était plus vaste que la salle d'entraînement. Elle était un peu moins sombre que la salle de tirs. Le sol était recouvert de bitume. De drôles de tenues étaient suspendues à une barre au fond de la salle.

« Nous sommes dans la salle des quinques. Ces armes devant être maniées avec précautions, on vous demandera au début de bien vous équiper des armures de protection rangées là-bas. Qui sont ceux d'entre vous ayant vu une quinque ? »

Quelques bras se levèrent, celui d'Eren compris.

« Afin que tout le monde puisse avoir une idée de ce que cela peut être, je vais vous en faire une démonstration. »

L'instructeur se plaça au centre de la salle tout en enfilant des gants noirs. Il sortit un objet de l'intérieure de sa veste. Il ressemblait à un croisement de poignée d'épée et de crosse d'armes à feu. L'instructeur pressa un bouton au niveau du pommeau et une forme jaillit soudainement, surprenant l'assemblée d'adolescents. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de lame verdâtre mesurant près de quatre mètres. Elle brillait d'une lueur orangée comme si elle était chargée d'électricité. A chaque mouvement de bras, la lame semblait se mouvoir comme une liane.

Eren ne put s'empêcher de comparer cette quinque à celles qu'il avait vues auparavant. Les quinques qui lui revinrent en mémoire étaient rouges et émettaient une faible lumière de la même couleur. Les deux kagunes ressemblaient à des lames bien rigides et leur longueur devait à peine mesurer moitié moins que l'arme de l'instructeur.

Sa démonstration terminée, le formateur maintint une pression de plusieurs secondes sur le même bouton pour faire disparaître l'étrange forme.

« La quinque est extrait à partir du kagune d'une goule. Avec une simple pression, vous pouvez l'activer ou la désactiver à l'aide d'impulsions électriques émises dans la poignée. Ces armes sont à manipuler avec précaution. Tout comme la salle de tirs, vous devez être accompagné d'un instructeur pour vous exercer en-dehors des cours. Lors de la manipulation, il est obligatoire de porter des gants pour vous éviter des ampoules. Ces poignées sont loin d'être tout confort et même les miliciens les plus expérimentés évitent de s'en dispenser. Vous avez des questions ?»

Il leur sourit, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son assistance éblouie par cette technologie. Eren leva la main avec empressement.

« - Est-ce que nous pouvons manipuler deux quinques en même temps ?

\- Tu es bien ambitieux, ria l'instructeur. Oui, c'est possible mais extrêmement difficile. Vous vous apercevrez lors de vos prochains exercices qu'il faut une certaine dextérité pour bien manipuler une quinque. Il s'agit d'une arme ' _vivante_ ' et il faut de nombreuses heures d'entraînement pour garder un certain contrôle. Très peu de miliciens savent en manier deux. La plupart d'entre eux préfère d'ailleurs s'en armer d'une seule pour des questions de maniabilité au cours de leur mission. »

Eren était stupéfait. L'inconnu de ce soir-là devait être très expérimenté.

« Nous allons maintenant nous diriger vers la salle la plus intéressante. » continua l'instructeur en poursuivant la visite.

La dernière pièce était plus petite que les précédentes. Il y avait un grand écran suspendu au mur, une porte de chaque côté. Dans un coin, il y avait plusieurs vestes noires accrochées ainsi qu'un écran aussi grand que celui d'une tablette à quelques mètres.

L'instructeur les invita à s'installer sur les bancs du fonds tandis qu'il restait au milieu de la pièce avec l'autre jeune fille à ses côtés. Cette dernière demeurait toujours silencieuse.

 _On se croirait dans une salle de cinéma_ , se dit Eren.

« Nous nous trouvons dans la salle de parcours. Même si vous aurez aussi ce type d'exercice en extérieur, cette salle dispose de multiples appareils technologiques permettant d'évaluer au mieux vos performances. Bien qu'elle date d'une quinzaine d'années et qu'un autre prototype est en cours de conception, elle reste encore très performante dans le cadre de nos exercices. Mais pour vous rendre compte par vous-même de son potentiel, j'invite votre camarade de seconde année, Hitch Dreyse, à vous faire une démonstration. »

La jeune fille s'avança d'un pas et salua les autres élèves, le poing sur le cœur et le bras derrière le dos. Elle sourit malicieusement et gardait toujours sa posture.

« Hitch est l'une des meilleures élèves de sa promotion actuellement. Elle a accepté de m'assister exceptionnellement pour ce cours. »

L'instructeur se dirigea vers un plus petit écran dans un coin de la pièce tandis qu'Hitch remplaça son veston par une des quatre accrochées. Hitch la régla à l'aide de boucle de ceinture pour qu'elle lui soit bien ajustée, enfila ses gants et accrocha la poignée de sa quinque à sa ceinture. Elle se présenta ensuite devant l'une des portes d'un pas déterminé.

« Je règle au niveau 6 avec quinque, lui avertit l'instructeur. Bonne chance. »

Un compteur de 5 secondes s'afficha sur l'écran. Hitch se positionna, prête au départ. Au signal sonore, la porte s'ouvrit et elle s'y engouffra précipitamment.

La progression de Hitch était projetée au mur. Elle avançait dans une immense galerie sombre similaire à un labyrinthe. Elle courait dans de nombreux couloirs étroits et s'engouffrait parfois dans des espaces tellement réduits qu'elle était obligée de ramper pour continuer.

« On se croirait dans un laser game… » chuchota Thomas.

Soudain, Hitch esquiva des faisceaux lumineux partant rapidement dans plusieurs directions. Elle resta planquée quelques secondes derrière un mur puis continua son avancée. Elle arriva devant une fosse. Au lieu de s'arrêter au bord, elle plongea sur le côté pour poursuivre son chemin en se suspendant sur le rebord d'une façade. Elle enchaîna les escalades, passant par-dessus des murs et grimpant à des échelles aussi bien verticales qu'horizontales. Elle dû traverser d'autres fossés en se balançant de cordes en cordes ou en faisant la funambule.

« Des caméras filment votre progression tout au long de l'exercice, commenta l'instructeur. Le gilet est constitué de centaines de capteur, permettant de localiser votre position dans le parcours, recenser les impacts d'armes fictives et votre rythme cardiaque. Des hologrammes simulent aléatoirement des projections de balles ou différents kagunes de goules. Le gilet détectera instantanément toute blessure et elle sera prise en compte dans le logiciel. »

Hitch continuait de tracer et commençait à s'essouffler. Elle alternait à la fois la course et les sauts d'obstacles. Au détour d'un couloir, une forme fantomatique se précipita sur elle. Elle essaya de l'esquiver tant bien que mal mais fut tout de même touchée et un nouveau compteur apparut sur l'écran. Elle continua malgré tout et dégaina sa quinque. Le kagune de son arme ressemblait à un fouet violacé. Elle parvint à toucher une cible en hauteur. Elle répéta la même opération plusieurs fois d'affilée, enchaînant les sauts, les sprints, les escalades et les esquives.

Elle finit par sortir et passer la seconde porte rejoignant la classe. Elle était exténuée et tenait toujours sa quinque désactivée en main.

« 29 minutes 45 secondes et 2 touches, annonça l'instructeur en examinant l'écran central. Même si c'est limite, tu peux peut-être tenter le niveau 7 pour la prochaine fois. Tu peux aller ranger ta quinque et rejoindre tes camarades.»

Hitch le salua avec un grand sourire, et fit de même pour les autres élèves. Elle pianota rapidement sur le petit écran de la console. Elle reprit ensuite son veston et accrocha l'autre veste dédiée au parcours avec les autres avant de quitter la salle.

Les nouvelles recrues restaient encore impressionnées par sa performance. Le test physique de recrutement semblait être une ballade de santé en comparaison. L'instructeur les rassura.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne vous demandera pas de faire la même chose pour votre premier essai. Le parcours est sur dix niveaux de difficulté, avec ou sans quinque. Vous commencerez par le niveau 1, puis vous pourrez grimper en difficulté en fonction de votre progression. Lorsque votre instructeur vous jugera suffisamment capable pour manier la quinque, vous pourrez l'utiliser durant cette épreuve. Au bout de deux ans, vous devrez être capable d'une performance de niveau 10 en 30 minutes et avec quinque. Sans touche, bien entendu. »

L'instructeur s'avança vers le petit écran sur la console. Il projeta une fiche au nom d'Hitch, avec l'ensemble de ses données et quelques graphiques.

« A la fin de votre parcours, vous pouvez examiner votre progression tels que votre temps de parcours, votre vitesse de pointe, le nombre de touches et votre rythme cardiaque. Vous pouvez consulter l'historique de vos précédents scores ainsi que vos moyennes. Vous pouvez sauvegarder vos précédentes performances en vidéo et la faire partager aux élèves de la formation souhaitant consulter votre fiche. »

L'instructeur accepta la prise de parole d'un élève au bras levé.

« - Avec toutes ces données, est-il possible d'établir un classement entre tous les élèves ? demanda une jeune fille brune aux yeux clairs.

\- Tout à fait, lui répondit-il avec un sourire. Des classements sont établis entre tous les élèves et en fonction de chaque niveau de difficulté. »

Pour illustrer ses propos, l'instructeur fit défiler de nombreuses grilles de classement sur le panneau central à l'aide du petit écran. Chaque liste comprenait le nom et prénom de l'élève, la date de sa meilleure performance, son temps et son nombre de touches.

« Pour ceux qui aiment les challenges : sachez que l'élève atteignant le premier rang du classement général en difficulté 10 avec quinque sera intégré d'office à la division des Elites. La meilleure performance de toutes les recrues de l'Ecole Militaire en formation y est inscrite depuis ces quinze dernières années. »

Les apprentis miliciens étaient abasourdis. Atteindre le premier rang sur une seule matière pouvait leur permettre d'intégrer les Elites, la division la plus prestigieuse de la MAG ! Sachant que seuls les dix meilleurs élèves de leur promotion ne pourront y être éligibles, ce défi intéressait sérieusement certains.

Tous les yeux rivèrent sur l'écran où étaient défilés les meilleurs résultats. La désillusion s'afficha sur de nombreux visages lorsque les nouvelles recrues réalisèrent la complexité de l'enjeu. Les élèves du top 10 faisaient tous partis des promotions de ces trois dernières années. La plupart des résultats s'élevaient à un peu moins de vingt minutes et sans aucune touche. D'ailleurs, certains ne se battaient qu'à un dixième de seconde.

Seul le premier rang faisait mesure d'exception. Ses scores coupèrent à vif la combattivité de certains apprentis aguerris. Cette ancienne recrue semblait indétrônable depuis une dizaine d'années. Un score de 14 minutes et 56 secondes, sans touche.

Son nom : Livaï Ackerman.

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers Mikasa.

« - C'est un membre de ta famille ? lui demanda Connie.

\- Je ne connais pas ce type, lui répondit Mikasa stoïquement. Cela ne veut pas dire que si tu partages le même nom de famille qu'un inconnu, tu es forcément du même sang. C'est bizarre comme réflexion. »

Les regards se détournèrent, un peu gêné. Connie ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise.

« Est-ce qu'il est possible de voir une vidéo du premier élève du classement ? » s'exclama un élève.

Ce dernier se reprit, s'en voulant de s'être ainsi emporté sans avoir demandé la parole. L'instructeur toussota tout en gardant le sourire. Il ne se lassait toujours pas de leur curiosité face à ce prodige.

« Malheureusement, ce n'est pas possible. Ackerman n'a pas accepté le partage de ses performances au sein de l'institution malgré nos sollicitations. Il semblerait même qu'il ait effacé ses sauvegardes avant de quitter la formation. »

L'ensemble du groupe ne cacha pas sa déception. Chacun se demandait comment pouvait être ce type. Il devait sûrement être un haut gradé des Elites à présent.

« Vu qu'il nous reste encore un peu de temps, je vous propose de nous exercer sur quelques bases de techniques de combat. »

-oOoOoOo-

Dans la salle d'entraînement, les nouvelles recrues essayaient de mettre en application les gestes de leur instructeur. Ce dernier était en train de s'exercer avec un élève pour montrer l'exemple.

Eren n'avait pas envie de s'exercer contre Armin ou Mikasa. Après autant d'entraînement ensemble, il préférait affronter quelqu'un d'autre. Mais tout le monde semblait rapidement trouver un partenaire. Ses yeux pointèrent sur la fille blonde du cours d'anatomie de tout à l'heure. Elle avait le regard perdu dans le vague et semblait complètement désintéressée par les exercices. Eren voulu tenter une approche.

« Cela te dit qu'on s'entraîne ensemble ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Celle-ci braqua son regard bleu et glacial dans sa direction. A cet instant, Eren la trouva flippante.

« Okay, on n'a pas trop le choix de toute façon. Fais l'attaquant si tu veux. »

Tandis qu'Eren commença à prendre une certaine posture, l'adolescente restait statique.

« - Tu n'as pas l'air de prendre ça au sérieux, constata Eren un peu dépité.

\- Ces exercices ne servent à rien. Le coefficient est ridicule. Pour arriver dans les premiers et accéder à la division des Elites, pas besoin de se concentrer sur de tels exercices. »

Cette réflexion irrita un peu Eren. Le désintérêt le plus total de l'adolescente l'agaçait.

« Très bien, je vais attaquer. Ne te plains pas après si je te fais mal, j'ai du mal à contrôler ma force. »

Une fois la fin de sa phrase terminée, il fonça sur la jeune fille. Alors qu'il allait lui agripper le bras pour la balancer par-dessus son épaule, celle-ci fit volte-face, saisit son poignet et exerça une clef de bras. Eren grimaça de douleur tandis que l'adolescente le bloquait.

«- Arrête ! siffla-t-il. Arrête ! Ca fait mal !

\- Je croyais que c'était moi qui devais avoir mal », rétorqua-t-elle en le relâchant.

Eren massa son épaule, un peu déboussolé.

\- Tu devais te laisser faire pour que je puisse faire ma prise, lui dit Eren un peu agacé.

\- Dans la vraie vie, la victime n'attend pas son agresseur au recoin d'une ruelle sombre. Si tu veux vraiment te battre, ne t'attends pas à ce que la personne se laisse faire sagement… »

Comme pour essayer de la prendre par surprise, Eren fonça de nouveau sur elle. Mais peine perdue. Elle lui fit un croche-patte et arriva à l'immobiliser sur le ventre en coinçant ses poignets d'une seule main. Après quelques supplications, elle le relâcha de nouveau. Eren se releva, assez surpris du niveau d'une fille mince de si petite taille.

« - Tu as l'air de t'y connaître en combat, constata-t-il assez impressionné.

\- Je me débrouille, répondit-elle. Mon père m'a appris quelques trucs.

\- Quel est ton nom ?

\- Annie Leonhart.

\- Et moi Eren Jaeger », dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Lorsqu'elle la lui serra, Eren essaya de la tirer brusquement vers lui pour tenter une nouvelle prise. Malheureusement pour lui, Annie arriva à se stabiliser et lui fit un croche-pied tout en maintenant sa poigne. Eren ne put que gémir à cause de cette posture inconfortable, les jambes en l'air et le bras tordu.

« - Tu ne lâches pas l'affaire toi, souffla Annie un peu blasée tout en le lâchant.

\- Tu te bats vachement bien, avoua Eren assez admiratif et toujours à terre. Tu pourras me montrer comment tu fais ?

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Soit tu m'apprends, soit je continuerais à t'attaquer. J'arriverais bien à choper un jour une de tes techniques ! »

Annie le regarda d'un air un peu surpris. Elle haussa des épaules et l'aida à se relever.

« Si cela peut te faire plaisir. »

Eren lui sourit, heureux d'avoir rencontré une partenaire aussi expérimentée.

« - N'empêche, tu ne trouves pas tout ça ridicule ? le questionna Annie.

\- Hein ? fit Eren sur un ton incrédule.

\- Ces techniques de combat. Nous devons être formés spécialement contre les goules et nous voici en train de nous affronter entre nous. Une goule a à peine besoin de s'approcher de nous pour nous tuer. Même les couteaux des miliciens ne servent à rien contre elles. Ce type de combat et d'arme ne servent à rien. »

Eren resta muet. Il n'avait jamais songé à ça. Il devait admettre qu'Annie avait raison sur ces points. Peut-être pour les Veilleurs cela passait pour arrêter certains délinquants, et encore. Un revolver, une quinque et quelques bases de self-défense étaient suffisants pour stopper les agresseurs potentiels. Mais une simple arme blanche et toutes ces techniques de combat qu'on devait leur enseigner allaient probablement très peu leur servir dans leur future profession.

Eren et Annie reprirent leurs exercices. Malgré la persistance d'Eren, celui-ci chuta un nombre incalculable au sol.

-oOoOoOo-

C'était la fin de la journée. Eren avait pris sa douche et repris ses habits de civil. Il gardait son brassard de la section d'entraînement, servant également de passe-droit pour circuler dans l'enceinte de l'Ecole.

Il patienta à l'extérieur, s'asseyant sur un banc. La plupart des élèves faisait leur toilette, rangeait quelques affaires ou bien tout simplement se reposait avant d'aller diner. Il avait décidé avec Armin et Mikasa de se retrouver ici, ainsi que d'autres élèves de leur dortoir.

« Comment c'était cette après-midi ? »

Eren tourna la tête et aperçut Reiner. Il portait toujours son uniforme.

« - Ca peut aller, répondit Eren. Nous avons suivi un cours d'anatomie sur les goules qui a provoqué un malaise général, puis quelques séances de combat et de démos de parcours.

\- Un malaise général ? »

Lorsqu'Eren rentra un peu plus dans les détails, Reiner éclata de rire.

« - Pas mal ! s'exclama Reiner. Au moins, cela devait être plus passionnant que notre cours sur le devoir civique et militaire. Cela fait pas mal de bourrage de crâne, mais cela devrait être plus intéressant l'an prochain. On nous enseignera quelques bases de tactique et de stratégie.

\- Et vous avez fait autre chose ?

\- On nous a montré comment nous équiper de nos holsters. C'est super chiant à mettre. Il faut les régler au niveau du torse pour accrocher nos quinques. Je préfère les garder à la ceinture mais apparemment il y a plus de risque de les perdre lors de nos déplacements. D'ailleurs, nous aurons une épreuve chronométrée sur le temps qu'on met à s'équiper !

\- Sérieux ? s'étonna Eren.

\- Oui. On nous a montré aussi des gadgets assez cools. Par exemple, on aura chacun une oreillette pour nous permettre de communiquer entre nous pendant nos missions. Tu peux paramétrer certains canaux de discussions grâce à un petit appareil. Rien qu'en tapotant l'oreillette, tu peux aussi bien parler à ton escouade qu'à ta division, et même tout le canal général de la Milice ! Tu peux même créer certains groupes pour discuter uniquement avec certains miliciens !

\- C'est génial ! s'écria Eren. Je ne pensais pas que l'oreillette pouvait être aussi puissante !

\- Ouep ! On a aussi un géolocalisateur sur soi. L'écran permet de situer l'ensemble des miliciens des environs. Tu peux même désigner un point de rassemblement pour communiquer ta direction aux autres miliciens et sans avoir besoin de le communiquer oralement ! »

Eren trouvait tous ces appareils impressionnants. Il se disait qu'Armin serait surexcité de découvrir tout ça.

Eren lui décrit à son tour le parcours et les techniques de combat. Il lui raconta d'ailleurs son épisode avec Annie.

« - Cette fille est un peu bizarre, lui confia-t-il. Je l'avais aperçue lors des épreuves de recrutement. Elle restait dans son coin et faisait une tête de six pieds de longs. Pourtant je l'ai vu à l'œuvre et elle est assez balaise. Mais on aurait dit qu'elle se forçait à participer aux tests.

\- Ce n'est peut-être qu'une apparence, la défendit Eren en haussant les épaules. Et toi, pourquoi avoir choisi d'intégrer la Milice ?

\- Moi ? J'ai toujours voulu être un battant, un guerrier en quelque sorte ! Devenir milicien, c'est adopter une nouvelle hygiène de vie tout en perfectionnant ses capacités physiques au service des autres. Nous sommes ici pour devenir les héros de ce pays. »

Eren approuva sa formulation avec un brin d'admiration. Reiner semblait être quelqu'un de très solide et exemplaire. Même s'il ne partageait pas forcément ce sentiment de patriotisme.

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais je ne me suis toujours pas douché. Je te laisse, on se retrouve tout à l'heure. »

Eren lui fit un signe de main et s'accouda au banc. Il leva la tête vers le ciel qui se colorait peu à peu de nuances rosées et violacée. Il appréciait ce calme malgré quelques mouvements d'allers et venues d'autres élèves. Il joua avec sa plaque du bout de ses doigts tout en rêvassant.

Il entendit quelques bruits de pas venant dans sa direction. Il se redressa en pensant retrouver Armin ou Mikasa. A son étonnement, il vit Christa s'approcher. Elle était habillée d'une chemise blanche et d'une jupe longue. Un gilet recouvrait ses épaules pour la protéger de l'air frais.

« Excuse-moi, je ne te dérange pas ? »

Eren nia d'un mouvement de tête et fit de la place sur le banc pour que Christa puisse s'y asseoir.

« - Ton cerbère s'est perdu ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Ymir ? dit-elle un peu amusée. Elle prend sa douche. Apparemment tu as encore du mal à digérer votre discussion de ce midi… »

Eren fronça un peu les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

\- Ymir est gentille mais un peu brusque, lui déclara-t-elle. Il faut apprendre à la connaître et ne pas prendre au premier degré tout ce qu'elle raconte.

\- Elle a une façon bien à elle de se montrer sympathique », ironisa Eren.

Christa lui sourit, un peu crispée. Elle fouilla dans une poche de gilet et lui tendit un tube.

« - Tiens, cela pourra peut-être t'aider.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda Eren en examinant l'objet dans le creux de sa main tendue.

\- Moi aussi je fais un peu d'anémie, avoua-t-elle. J'ai du suivre pas mal de traitements mais je supportais mal certains effets indésirables. Un peu comme toi. Suite au conseil d'un médecin, j'ai accepté la proposition d'un nouveau médicament. Le laboratoire a déjà réalisé de nombreuses expérimentations dessus mais souhaite effectuer une dernière analyse auprès d'un échantillon de personnes avant de le commercialiser. Pour le moment, je n'ai eu que des effets positifs ! Peut-être que cela serait le cas pour toi aussi ? »

Eren prit le tube avec un air sceptique. Il ouvrit le capuchon et examina les gélules orangées entassées à l'intérieur.

« - Tu n'es pas obligé d'en prendre, le rassura-t-elle. Peut-être que cela ne marchera pas, voire même que les effets seront mauvais. Mais comme tu sembles avoir les mêmes effets indésirables que moi avec mes anciens traitements, je me suis dis que cela pouvait vraiment t'aider.

\- Et toi ? Tu n'en as pas besoin ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai d'autres tubes avec moi. Et puis j'ai moyen de m'en procurer sans trop de difficulté. »

Eren était assez surpris de son geste. Il accepta ce drôle de cadeau et le rangea dans sa poche.

« - Je t'en remercie, lui dit Eren. J'essaierai ça et je te dirais si cela fonctionne.

\- Je l'espère en tout cas, espéra Christa. Une dose d'une seule gélule à tout moment de la journée suffit. »

Eren acquiesça sous les conseils avisés de la jeune fille.

« Au fait, pourquoi souhaites-tu intégrer la Milice ? » lui demanda-t-il un peu intrigué.

Christa marqua une pause, ne s'attendant pas à ce brusque changement de sujet.

« - Et bien… Je voudrais bien faire une bonne action, servir les autres en quelques sortes. Je me suis dit que devenir milicien pourrait être une manière comme une autre de protéger les plus faibles. »

Elle avait dit ça avec un sourire aux lèvres, le regard un peu dans le vague. Soudain, ils entendirent une voix un peu plus loin. Ils se tournèrent et virent Ymir faire un signe de main.

« - Ton rottweiler est de retour, se moqua Eren.

\- Ne sois pas méchant, s'offusqua Christa en essayant se retenir de sourire. On se retrouve dans une heure au diner, à toute ! »

Elle partit rejoindre Ymir, laissant Eren seul sur le banc. Ce dernier la regarda s'éloigner, un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

Douce, chaleureuse, attentionnée… Christa était assez éloignée de l'image brutale et combative de cette école. Bien que sa raison d'intégrer la Milice soit louable, Eren avait l'impression que cela sonnait creux. Mais il ne fallait sans doute pas se fier aux apparences. Tout comme l'attitude désinvolte d'Annie.

Eren se remit à fixer le ciel, tout en tripotant le tube de gélules au fond de sa poche.

* * *

 _Je ne pensais pas écrire autant pour ce chapitre ! **pffiou** Le prochain devrait retrouver une longueur « normale», donc sera peut-être diffusé sous un délai plus court (enfin… je crois \o/)._

 _Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de l'Ecole ? Des différentes scènes et personnages ?_

 _N'hésitez pas à partagez vos avis et théories dans les reviews ! n_n_

 _Merci à_ _ **Going-to-Hell-for-Shipping**_ _pour la révision !_


	5. Chapitre 4

_Hellow chers lecteurs !_

 _J'ai l'impression que vous devenez un peu plus nombreux à parcourir cette fic' ! Je souhaite naviguer jusqu'au bout de ce récit avec vous ! Après tout, vous êtes déjà les premiers pionniers et l'histoire ne fait que démarrer ! \o/_

 _Le chapitre reprend une longueur plus 'normale'. Je croise les doigts pour qu'il vous plaise !_

 _\- J'apprécie toutes les critiques, même négatives du moment qu'elles sont constructives. Merci de signaler les fautes, ce serait rendre service pour corriger ça au plus vite n_n -_

 _Bande-son :_ _'Everyday Life' de la BO de SnK / 'Psycho' et 'Supermassive Black Hole' de Muse_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Impression de déjà-vu**

C'était bientôt la fin du mois de mai. L'atmosphère printanière faisait peu à peu place à la chaleur estivale.

Presqu'une année s'était écoulée depuis leur entrée à l'Ecole Militaire. De nombreuses recrues avaient abandonné la formation au cours des premiers mois. Le rythme y était assez rude et les attentes très exigeantes, notamment sur le développement des capacités physiques. Beaucoup ne tinrent pas et craquèrent sous la pression ou tout simplement parce que leur corps n'arrivait pas à suivre cette impitoyable cadence.

L'anémie d'Eren semblait avoir totalement disparue et il se sentait en meilleure forme. Son teint pâle était redevenu hâlé et il ne souffrait plus de démangeaisons ou d'aigreurs d'estomac. Malgré les réticences de Mikasa qui voyait d'un mauvais œil ce traitement, elle admit avec le temps qu'il s'avérait efficace et très bénéfique pour lui.

Eren déployait toute son énergie pour réussir la formation. Même s'il n'avait pas de talent particulier qui le faisait ressortir du lot, ses efforts le hissaient parmi les meilleurs de sa promotion. Il s'entraînait d'arrache-pied et profitait même des vacances scolaires pour continuer ses exercices dans les salles d'entraînements au sein de l'Ecole.

Du côté d'Armin, la situation était un peu plus différente. Il n'était pas le plus brillant dans les exercices physiques mais il surpassait tout le monde aux cours théoriques. Il assimilait rapidement les notions de biologie liées aux goules et déterminait déjà quelles étaient les meilleures tactiques militaires à employer dans des études de cas données aux secondes années. Armin aimait étudier et passait de nombreuses heures à la bibliothèque pour peaufiner ses connaissances sur le profilage goule et la logistique de guerre.

Quant à Mikasa, elle excellait à tout niveau. Bien qu'Armin la devançait dans ses matières de prédilection, ses capacités physiques étaient époustouflantes : parcours, combat, tirs, maniement de quinque… Ses temps en simulation de parcours surpassaient déjà certains apprentis de seconde année.

Leurs autres camarades n'avaient pas non plus à rougir de leurs prouesses. Reiner était très bon dans toutes les disciplines, suivi de près par Bertolt. Les capacités de combat d'Annie étaient indiscutables et beaucoup d'apprentis se demandaient qui avait le meilleur niveau entre elle et Mikasa. Jean était plutôt bon dans l'ensemble des matières et était souvent agacé de se retrouver quasiment tout le temps au même niveau qu'Eren. Connie était plutôt agile en maniement de quinque et Sasha était la meilleure en tir. Les compétences de Marco suivaient de près celles de Jean, même s'il était plus en retrait lors des travaux de groupes. Quant à Christa, elle était étonnamment douée dans l'ensemble des matières et pouvait rivaliser avec beaucoup de ses camarades masculins durant les cours de conditions physiques. Pour Ymir, c'était radicalement l'opposé : elle déployait le strict minimum d'effort en allant même parfois jusqu'à se coucher dans un combat alors qu'aucun coup ne lui était porté. Son talent était surtout de rester suffisamment à niveau pour ne pas être recalée.

Toute leur promotion était réunie dans l'amphithéâtre. Ce type de rassemblement était assez rare, n'ayant pour but que de communiquer certaines informations sur la vie de l'Ecole ou bien pour présenter certains exposés de grande ampleur.

Eren était assis entre Mikasa et Armin, avachit sur sa table. Il était un peu exténué de l'épreuve la matinée.

Ils avaient fait une simulation de course-poursuite en forêt. Tous les élèves étaient divisés en deux groupes : les Chasseurs et les Chassés. Tandis que les Chasseurs se chargeaient de débusquer les Chassés, ces derniers devaient déborder de tactiques pour se camoufler et ne pas se faire repérer. L'objectif était que les Chasseurs marquent tous les Chassés d'une balle de peinture et que les Chassés rejoignent un point d'arrivée connu des chasseurs. C'était une épreuve à la fois d'endurance et de cohésion d'équipe. Les Chasseurs mettaient en application des méthodes de pistage et de stratégie pour les encercler, alors que les Chassés devaient à la fois faire preuve de discrétion et d'adaptation pour s'orienter. Cela permettait à l'ensemble des apprentis de déployer leurs connaissances à la fois théoriques et pratiques. Ils étaient d'ailleurs tous munis d'oreillettes, réglées pour communiquer uniquement avec leur équipe.

Du côté d'Eren, cette course-poursuite était assez éreintante. Il faisait parti des Chassés, à sa grande déception. En suivant les conseils d'Armin à leurs côtés, ils avaient opté pour une stratégie en se divisant en trois groupes: les 'Sprinters' devant éparpiller les Chasseurs à leur poursuite en courant dans plusieurs directions opposées, les 'Eclaireurs' qui informaient sur la position des Chasseurs tout en restant bien planqués et les 'Intercepteurs' qui se chargeaient de désarmer certains Chasseurs isolés. Leur plan était de réduire le nombre de Chasseurs et déterminer un itinéraire fiable pour qu'un maximum d'entre eux puisse arriver au point d'arrivée. La prise de risque était énorme, mais cette organisation leur donnait plus de chance de réussir en groupe.

Eren faisait parti des Sprinters et n'hésitait pas à s'élancer dans des courses à découvert. Son comportement tête brûlée avait mené certains de ses camarades à se faire attraper en tentant en vain de le rattraper. Eren s'était retrouvé d'ailleurs devant plusieurs situations insolites, comme des Chassés débusqués par leurs rires à cause des blagues idiotes que balançait Connie avec son groupe de Chasseurs ou lorsqu'il essayait de provoquer Mikasa, Chasseur, qui refusait de tirer sur lui. Eren avait failli atteindre la ligne d'arrivée avec quelques-uns de son équipe, mais il fit volte-face au dernier moment pour aider un de ses coéquipiers. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa cachette à cause de chasseurs à proximité. Au final, il s'était fait piégé par Jean qui avait réussi à subtiliser l'oreillette d'un allié. Eren était vraiment frustré. Il avait réussi à distancer Jean qui persistait à vouloir le choper pendant plus de la moitié de la séance et au final il s'était fait avoir comme un idiot.

Eren rassembla ses pensées et étira ses bras endoloris. La plupart de ses camarades étaient à peu près dans le même état que lui. Cette présentation dans l'amphithéâtre ferait presqu'une bonne opportunité pour faire une bonne sieste : la salle était grande, dépourvue de fenêtre et assez obscure. Cette idée ne déplaisait pas à Eren, ou du moins pour les 2 tiers du temps.

En fin d'année, trois miliciens de chacune des divisions présentaient leurs fonctions. C'était un bon moyen pour les apprentis de mieux connaître chaque spécialité après avoir acquis un minimum de connaissance de la Milice. Ces présentations permettaient à chacun de se faire une idée plus concrète de chaque division et de commencer à réfléchir sur leur choix d'affectation l'année prochaine.

Eren fit mine de s'endormir, la tête posée contre ses bras croisés sur la table.

« - Tu devrais te redresser, lui fit Mikasa. Ca va bientôt commencer.

\- Hmmf… Ils vont présenter les Elites en premier. Je peux en profiter pour fermer les yeux. »

Mikasa fronça les sourcils. Une porte s'ouvrit soudainement, le chef-instructeur Shadis balayant son regard effrayant sur toute l'assemblée avant d'élever la voix.

« Silence troupeau de lombrics ! Le Capitaine Carven est arrivée pour démarrer la présentation ! Le premier que je vois avachi je l'envoie à l'extérieur pour courir à s'en déchirer les plantes de pieds ! »

Eren n'attendit pas que Keith Shadis puisse poser un œil sur lui et se redressa instantanément comme de nombreux élèves.

Une jeune femme à queue de cheval rentra alors dans la salle, sérieuse et à la posture droite. Elle portait l'uniforme couleur marine de la Milice, une tête de licorne dessinée sur son brassard. Elle se tint sur l'estrade, les lumières projetées sur elle et le micro à la main. Le chef-instructeur quitta la salle pour lui laisser l'entière attention de son auditoire.

« Bonjour à tous, dit-elle sur un ton ferme. Je suis Traute Carven, Capitaine au sein de la division des Elites. Je vais vous présenter notre organisation et notre activité. »

L'amphithéâtre était silencieux et chacun buvait ses paroles. De nombreux apprentis souhaitaient intégrer cette division et la majorité d'entre eux étaient déjà impressionnés d'avoir une Elite devant eux. Eren était complètement hermétique à tout ça, se contentant d'écouter de ce qu'il fallait savoir de cette division.

Le Capitaine Carven leur montra sur le grand écran derrière elle un organigramme, présentant quelques noms et photos des plus hauts gradés. Tout en haut, on y trouvait le Général Daris Zackley qui était en tête de toute la Milice, des trois divisions à leur formation. Il portait une paire de lunettes, arborant une chevelure et une barbe grisonnantes. En-dessous de lui, on distinguait trois Commandants à l'expression toute aussi sérieuse et imposante que leur supérieur.

Le premier était Naile Dork, Commandant des Elites. Il était brun aux cheveux courts avec une fine moustache. Le second, Dot Pixies, dirigeait les Veilleurs. Il était chauve et sa moustache grise cachait un léger sourire. Il semblait être plus âgé que le Général. Et enfin Erwin Smith, le Commandant des Traqueurs. Il était blond, ses grands yeux bleus surplombés d'épais sourcils froncés. Eren fut un peu étonné de son apparence le commandant des Traqueurs lui faisait plus penser à un responsable de grande entreprise propre sur lui plutôt que celle d'un militaire pourchassant des morfales.

La Capitaine Carven enchaîna ensuite en survolant les autres grades de sa division.

Un Commandant dirigeait une division et déléguait ses ordres aux Capitaines. Ces derniers dirigeaient ainsi leurs escouades, pouvant s'élever à une vingtaine de miliciens maximum. Des Majors, des miliciens ayant reçu une distinction en prouvant leur énorme potentiel sur le terrain, pouvaient relayer le Capitaine dans ses fonctions en cas d'urgence.

Le Capitaine Carven embraya sur les missions des Elites. Celles-ci étaient diverses : protection d'importantes institutions gouvernementales, escortes de personnalités politiques, collaboration internationales sur des missions anti-goules … Ils étaient également sollicités sur divers plans d'action misant sur la politique de sécurité de la capitale et du territoire. La femme blonde semblait insister sur le fait qu'elle appartenait une division _à part_ les Elites se chargeaient de donner certaines instructions aux autres divisions et à les remplacer en cas de missions jugées trop complexes. En aucun cas les deux autres entités avaient des responsabilités _à leur niveau_. Cette attitude déplut à Eren, jugeant cette description bien hautaine par rapport aux autres miliciens. Malgré ça, de nombreux apprentis tendaient leurs mains pour assaillir le Capitaine de questions. Le prestige des Elites restait intact malgré la condescendance portée par la jeune femme.

Une fois l'interrogatoire terminé, elle quitta l'amphithéâtre et fit place à une autre personne. C'était une femme plus petite, les cheveux blonds mi-longs. Elle conservait une attitude sérieuse derrière ses petites lunettes rondes. Elle prit la parole une fois le Capitaine des Elites disparue de la salle.

« Bonjour à tous. Je m'appelle Rico Brzenska. Je suis Capitaine au sein de la division des Veilleurs. »

Elle présenta sa hiérarchie puis leurs différentes activités. Les Veilleurs étaient chargés de la protection des citoyens, passant du simple contrôle aux frontières ou à l'entrée de bâtiments publics importants qu'aux rondes au sein de la capitale. Ils collaboraient souvent avec les Traqueurs qui les prévenaient lorsqu' ils prenaient en chasse une goule. Les Veilleurs se chargeaient alors d'assurer la sécurité de la population et de se poster à différents points stratégiques pour que la goule ne sorte pas du périmètre de la traque.

Eren l'écoutait attentivement. Il ne pensait pas que les Traqueurs pouvaient autant collaborer avec les Veilleurs. De plus, il souhaitait en savoir davantage sur cette division dans laquelle était incorporé Hannes.

Une fois les explications achevées, un apprenti prit la parole.

« - Vos activités sont plus centrées sur les goules ou sur le contrôle de la population ?

\- Les deux, lui déclara le Capitaine. C'est vrai que nous sommes davantage confrontés à des actes de délinquance, tels que les vols ou les agressions. Les crimes graves comme les homicides sont réglés au sein de la division des Elites. Mais notre rôle est également d'assurer une présence en cas d'attaque d'une goule et d'être prêts si ce cas de figure devait se produire. D'autres questions ? »

Le Capitaine Brzenska accorda la parole à un autre élève. Ce dernier eut à peine le temps de prononcer un mot que la porte de l'amphithéâtre s'ouvrit avec fracas, le claquement du battant contre le mur résonnant dans toute la salle. Une silhouette passa l'entrée et resta postée dans l'ombre, loin des projecteurs braqués sur le Capitaine des Veilleurs.

L'ensemble des élèves se regardèrent, interrogatifs. Rico Brzenska toussota au micro pour attirer l'intention de son auditoire et demanda si d'autres personnes avaient des questions.

Silence. Le Capitaine fut assez irritée, sans doute à cause de l'intrusion frustre du visiteur. Elle salua l'assemblée puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle tendit ensuite le micro à l'homme sorti de la pénombre. Ce dernier était à peine plus grand qu'elle. Le micro amplifia leurs échanges à travers les haut-parleurs, aussi perceptibles que de légers chuchotements.

« - Tu ne pouvais pas attendre cinq minutes, le temps que je finisse ? demanda Rico exaspérée.

\- L'heure c'est l'heure, lui répondit l'homme d'une voix grave et grinçante.

\- Carven a débordé sur son temps de parole.

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème. Tu n'avais qu'à la virer à coup de pompes dans le cul. »

Le Capitaine Brzenska s'éclipsa et le milicien suivant se présenta devant l'assemblée. Sa chevelure noire était coupée style à l'« undercut », de longues mèches tombant sur le front et le crâne rasé de près sur les côtés. Ses sourcils fins et ses grands cernes soulignaient son regard à la fois impassible et blasé. Son brassard présentait deux ailes entremêlées. Il attendit un silence complet avant de prendre la parole.

« Bonjour. Je suis le Capitaine Livaï Ackerman, de la division des Traqueurs. »

L'assemblée fut bouche-bée. C'était Livaï Ackerman ? LE Livaï Ackerman ? Le fameux milicien imbattable sur le parcours de simulation ?

Tous les apprentis chuchotèrent avec leurs voisins. Pas mal de rumeurs avaient circulé à son sujet : Capitaine des Elites, commandant d'une division secrète ou même mercenaire pour certains hauts dirigeants. La piste qu'il était simplement Capitaine des Traqueurs ne semblait pas suffisamment sérieuse pour plusieurs d'entre eux. De plus, ils avaient pensé que le milicien aurait une carrure beaucoup plus impressionnante.

Quant à Eren, il se contentait de fixer le Capitaine. Tout comme ses camarades, il était surpris par son profil. Mais il ne restait pas focalisé dessus. Il était beaucoup plus intéressé par le discours du Capitaine des Traqueurs qui, en plus, était l'un des meilleurs apprentis qu'ait connu leur Ecole.

Livaï tapota le micro pour réclamer le silence.

« Encore un bruit et j'appelle le chef-instructeur… »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Livaï n'entendait plus que la respiration synchronisée de tous son public.

« Voici notre organigramme », enchaîna-t-il en balayant rapidement les présentations en grand écran. « Pas besoin d'insister là-dessus, vous ne retiendrez aucun nom. Cela ne vous sera utile que si vous intégrez notre division. »

Les élèves n'osèrent pas se regarder mais parurent surpris de l'attitude assez désinvolte du Capitaine.

« La division des Traqueurs est chargée d'enquêter sur les goules, les débusquer puis les capturer. Nous recevons des rapports des deux autres divisions décrivant des activités ou des personnes suspectes. La moitié du temps, nous nous chargeons d'inspecter les lieux et de surveiller les actes des individus douteux. Nous effectuons des recherches sur le réseau informatique pour y obtenir leur localisation, les enregistrements de certaines caméras, leurs activités sur Internet et leurs débits de cartes bleues. Un quart du temps restant nous sert à nous entretenir physiquement au camp d'entrainement dédié à notre division. Nous poursuivons ensuite les goules l'autre quart du temps restant. Questions ? »

L'auditoire sembla un peu perplexe. La description de la division était beaucoup plus succincte que les deux précédentes, même si elle restait claire et concise. Les élèves n'osèrent pas se manifester, trop intimidés par cet homme.

Eren ne fut nullement hésitant et leva la main. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un Traqueur et il souhaitait bien en profiter.

Livaï posa son regard perçant sur lui. Eren sentit alors un frisson parcourir son échine et se bloqua quelques secondes, comme tétanisé. Il se reprit et énonça sa question.

« Vous dites 'capturer des goules'… Vous ne les tuez pas ? »

Livaï continuait de le fixer sans ciller, tout en lui donnant sa réponse.

« Tout dépend du rang de la goule et de sa coopération. Si elle est de rang A au minimum et qu'elle accepte de se rendre, nous la capturons pour la remettre aux autorités compétentes. Dans le cas contraires, nous les exterminons. »

Lorsque Livaï orienta son regard vers un autre apprenti, Eren put enfin relâcher son souffle. Il se sentit vraiment étrange. Même si le Capitaine était impressionnant, il y avait autre chose. Eren ne savait pas comment décrire ça. Une sorte d'admiration mêlée à une sensation de déjà-vu. Un sentiment vraiment bizarre. Il essaya de se refocaliser sur autre chose en repensant à son cours sur le classement des goules.

Les goules étaient cataloguées en différents niveau de dangerosité, allant du rang B au rang SS. Les goules de rang B sont dangereuses pour un individu incapable de se défendre tandis qu'un rang A peut se mesurer plus sérieusement contre un inspecteur. Une goule de rang S était assez puissante pour se mesurer à toute une dizaine de miliciens et une au rang SS ne pouvait être neutralisée que par plusieurs escouades de différentes divisions.

Lorsqu'une goule était capturée, elle était souvent sujette à des expériences au sein d'unités de recherches. Quant à celles tuées, elles se faisaient disséquer et leurs corps étaient utilisés pour l'enseignement ou pour élaborer des quinques à partir de leur kagune.

Le Capitaine accorda la parole à un second apprenti.

« Pourquoi passez-vous autant de temps sur les enquêtes ? »

Livaï soupira et préféra répondre par une autre question à l'ensemble de son auditoire.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un ici à une idée de la réponse ? »

Un bras se leva dans l'assemblée. Livaï lui accorda la parole.

« - Quand on prend en chasse sa cible, il est important de la connaître. Ses habitudes, son comportement, les lieux où elle va, et même ses propres terrains de chasse… Le taux de capture est beaucoup plus élevé avec toutes ces informations.

\- Affirmatif, lui répondit Livaï. Ton nom ?

\- Sasha Braun ! déclara-t-elle très enthousiaste.

\- Sasha Braun… répéta Livaï. Je ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de bouffer, mais dépose sur le bureau ce que tu as caché sous ta table. Tu iras ensuite voir Shadis. Si tu ne le fais pas, il doublera sûrement ta peine s'il apprend de moi-même que tu grignotes pendant les présentations.

La joie sur le visage de Sasha s'estompa très vite pour laisser place à un masque livide. Elle descendit déposer son paquet de chips puis regagna sa place sous un silence de plomb. Aucun élève n'osait bouger, ne voulant pas provoquer le Traqueur à leurs dépends.

« Questions ? » demanda Livaï d'un air las.

Un autre élève au fond de l'amphithéâtre tenta sa chance.

« Pourquoi la division des Traqueurs doit s'occuper des recherches ? Dans d'autres pays, une entité dédiée s'occupe des enquêtes et une autre de la capture des goules sur le terrain. C'est un peu ridicule de confier ce genre de tâches rébarbatives à des miliciens, non ? »

Livaï fixa l'élève, stoïque. Il posa le micro sur le bureau et s'avança doucement vers lui, tout en ne le lâchant pas du regard. Il éleva la voix suffisamment fort pour que l'ensemble de son public continue de l'écouter.

« La principale tâche du Traqueur est d'intercepter une goule. Les capacités d'une goule sont bien plus supérieures que les nôtres et le seul moyen d'y parvenir, c'est la surprise. »

Livaï grimpait les marches, toujours ses yeux rivés sur l'apprenti. Ce dernier se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Imagine-toi en filature, en train de suivre une créature qui peut t'achever en un battement de cil. Une fois devant elle, tu auras envie d'anticiper tous ses moindres faits et gestes avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. »

Livaï s'arrêta devant la rangée de l'élève. Ce dernier était toujours intimidé par ce regard qui ne se détournait toujours pas de lui.

« Imagine qu'un seul détail t'échappe, un seul, même minime. Imagine que tu rates ta cible juste parce que tu avais ignoré une seule information… A ton avis, que fera-t-elle ? »

A peine sa phrase achevée, Livaï apparut en un éclair face à l'étudiant. Le Capitaine avait saisi son col roulé d'une main et le bout de la lame de son couteau pointait à quelques millimètres du cou de l'étudiant. Ses gestes furent si rapides qu'aucun apprenti n'avait eu le temps de voir son offensive. L'élève empoigné laissa échapper quelques gémissements plaintifs, apeuré. Livaï conservait toujours une expression neutre. Seul son regard dévoilait une certaine férocité. Il relâcha sa prise, rangea son couteau puis regagna posément l'estrade.

« Un Traqueur ne connaissant pas parfaitement sa cible est un homme mort. Nous nous chargeons nous-mêmes des recherches car nous jouons notre propre vie en mission. Nous sommes alors beaucoup plus consciencieux sur cette tâche que n'importe quel bureaucrate installé tranquillement derrière son bureau. »

Le Capitaine balaya de nouveau son regard sur l'assemblée. Il prit de nouveau le micro, l'expression toujours aussi stoïque.

« Questions ? »

Les apprentis miliciens étaient tétanisés après avoir assisté à cette scène. Ymir leva tout de même la main, comme si elle était totalement étrangère à toute cette scène.

« - Vous êtes bien le 'Livaï Ackerman', premier au classement de la simulation de parcours de cette école ? »

\- Si aucun autre ne m'a encore battu, cela doit être toujours le cas.

\- Est-ce que vous accepterez de faire de nouveau ce parcours ? »

Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers Ymir, ahuris qu'elle puisse poser ce genre de question à un type qui venait d'agresser l'un d'eux. Ils regardèrent ensuite le Capitaine, toujours calme.

« Cela peut se faire. Le temps de demander les pass à un instructeur et d'accéder à la salle. »

La scène paraissait surréaliste. Ce type avait accepté comme si on lui avait demandé un service tout à fait banal. En tout cas, l'assemblée d'adolescents avait regagné son enthousiasme et son excitation : ils allaient voir Livaï Ackerman en pleine action !

Tout en suivant leurs camarades, Armin et Mikasa fixaient Eren d'un air interrogateur.

« - Tu as l'air bizarre, lui demanda Armin. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il encore troublé. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce type quelque part, mais je ne sais plus où… C'est bizarre.

\- Sans doute que tu l'as croisé dans la rue lorsqu'il était en mission ou quand il devait retourner à l'Ecole Militaire pour une quelconque raison, fit Mikasa.

\- Peut-être », dit Eren un peu hésitant.

L'adolescent n'en savait trop rien. Mikasa avait sans doute raison, mais il avait l'impression qu'il y avait autre chose qui lui échappait. Cela l'intriguait… Où avait-il bien pu croiser ce type ? Et pourquoi ce regard lui semblait-il si familier ?

-oOoOoOo-

Tous les élèves se serraient sur les places de la salle dédiée au visionnage de la simulation. Certains étaient obligés de se tenir debout, toujours agglutinés pour permettre à d'autres de rentrer dans la salle. Quelques-uns s'étaient même assis par terre.

Le Capitaine rangea son brassard dans une poche de son veston, qu'il accrocha à côté des autres vestes dédiées à la simulation. Son haut moulant faisait transparaître les muscles saillants de son dos, de ses bras et de ses épaules. Même si sa taille paraissait plus petite que la moyenne masculine, de nombreux apprentis constatèrent que le Capitaine possédait une carrure athlétique assez développée. Livaï revêtit la veste de simulation et la régla rapidement. Il accrocha ensuite deux poignées à sa ceinture.

Beaucoup furent surpris de voir deux quinques, dont Eren. Même encore en apprentissage, il savait que peu de miliciens pouvaient se le permettre. Cette observation ne les rendait que plus agités.

Livaï se tourna ensuite vers la console de contrôle. Il y saisit quelques données afin d'effectuer le parcours. N'étant plus un élève, il devait créer un profil temporaire pour qu'il puisse réaliser la simulation. Il s'avança ensuite vers l'une des portes et désigna un élève pour que ce dernier règle le niveau ainsi que le compte à rebours.

« - Niveau 10 avec quinque, exigea-t-il en restant toujours devant la porte.

\- Vous ne mettez pas vos gants ?

\- Je t'ai demandé niveau 10 avec quinque », répéta Livaï, visiblement agacé.

L'élève ne le fit pas redire deux fois et entama les réglages. Le compteur débuta et l'assemblée retint son souffle. Le Capitaine semblait être la personne la plus détendue de la pièce et se positionnait de manière complètement décontractée.

Lorsque le signal retentit, Livaï s'engouffra en un éclair dans l'entrée du parcours. Le regard de toute l'assistance se portait à présent sur l'écran géant afin de visionner les prouesses du 'premier du classement'.

Pas mal d'apprentis se disaient que le Capitaine avait dû rouiller avec le temps, mais ils purent constater qu'ils avaient tort sur toute la ligne.

Livaï évolua dans le parcours, faisant preuve d'une souplesse et d'une rapidité déconcertante. Au niveau maximum, les projectiles et attaques factices apparaissaient dès le début de l'épreuve, plus nombreux et difficiles à esquiver. Mais Livaï continua sa course d'un pas agile sans marquer une seule pause pour s'abriter. Il multiplia les sauts et les feintes tout au long de sa progression. Lors du passage de la fosse, il profita de sa vitesse pour longer horizontalement l'autre mur pour passer de l'autre côté plutôt que de s'agripper à son rebord. Il escalada les façades tout aussi vivement qu'il courrait, comme toutes ses autres ascensions sur les diverses échelles et en évitant chaque projectile virtuel.

Les apprentis restaient abasourdis par une telle performance. Le Capitaine surpassait largement les niveaux des autres élèves du top du classement et ne révélait aucun signe de fatigue. A sa démarche vive et légère, Eren avait l'impression de visionner la course d'une bête sauvage. Il trouvait ce spectacle fascinant et ne put rester que béat d'admiration face à cette prouesse.

Des cibles commencèrent à apparaître et Livaï dégaina ses quinques. Sur l'écran, sa vitesse d'attaque ne fit apparaître ses armes que sous forme d'éclairs rouges et d'halos écarlates à travers sa course. Malgré la faible portée de ses lames, Livaï arriva à atteindre tous ses objectifs en bondissant sur diverses plateformes tout en maintenant un rythme effréné.

Les apprentis ne retinrent pas leurs exclamations d'admiration. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un milicien utiliser deux quinques simultanément, notamment avec autant d'aisance et de dextérité.

Brusquement, le cœur d'Eren bondit lourdement dans sa poitrine et sa gorge se serra brutalement. Il ne réalisait plus trop ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il n'y avait plus de salle, de bruit ou d'élèves. Il n'y avait plus que le silence et cet homme à l'écran qui évoluait dans l'obscurité à l'aide de la lueur de ses deux quinques. Sa bouche restait entr'ouverte de stupeur et ses yeux écarquillés.

Il reconnaissait les deux quinques du Capitaine.

Deux lames. Deux grandes et fines lames rougeoyantes.

Eren sentit une main sur son épaule. Il sursauta légèrement mais son regard ne décrochait pas de l'écran.

« - Ca va Eren ? s'inquiéta Armin. Tu as l'air pâle.

\- Je le reconnais... fit Eren toujours aussi choqué.

\- Hein ?

\- Le Capitaine… C'est lui… C'est lui qui m'a sauvé… »

* * *

 _Ca y est ! Je l'ai enfin sorti de son coin ! Moi-même je m'en impatientais ! Mais maintenant qu'il est là, nous devrions le revoir plus souvent :p._

 _J'espère que ce Capitaine vous plait… Je serais curieuse de connaître vos impressions !_

 _N'hésitez pas à partagez vos avis et théories dans les reviews ! n_n_

 _Merci à_ ** _Going-to-Hell-for-Shipping_** _pour la révision !_


	6. Chapitre 5

_Hellow chers lecteurs !_

 _Je ne pensais pas sortir ce chapitre aussi vite \o/_

 _Sans attendre, passons à la suite où nous rentrerons un peu plus dans le vif du sujet (voire même plusieurs :-B)._

 _\- J'apprécie toutes les critiques, même négatives du moment qu'elles sont constructives. Merci de signaler les fautes, ce serait rendre service pour corriger ça au plus vite n_n -_

 _Bande-son :_ _'Gorgeous' de X Ambassadors / 'Chitsujo' de la BO de Psycho Pass / 'This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race' de Fall Out Boy_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Une seconde rencontre**

Livaï venait de sortir du parcours de simulation.

Après avoir récupéré sa veste, il s'était contenté d'effacer son profil sur la console et de sortir de la pièce, laissant les élèves derrière lui. Certains avaient essayé de le rattraper pour lui poser je ne sais quelles questions mais, comme à son habitude, il les avait envoyé balader plus ou moins poliment.

Chaque année, il y avait toujours un provocateur pour le défier sur ce satané parcours. Et comme à chaque fois, il acceptait le challenge. Livaï était un peu agacé : il n'avait réalisé que 13 minutes 58. Même s'il avait battu depuis un moment son exploit gravé dans le classement de l'Ecole, cela ne lui suffisait pas. Il avait pris quatre secondes de retard par rapport à son record personnel. Il ne devait pas être au meilleur de sa forme aujourd'hui.

Livaï se chargeait de présenter sa division depuis quelques années. Une idée d'Erwin, afin qu'il puisse mettre à profit sa notoriété au service de son unité. Ses prouesses au parcours étaient reconnues auprès des apprentis et des dernières générations de miliciens. D'après Erwin, il fallait que leur division fasse suffisamment parler d'elle pour susciter l'intérêt des nouvelles recrues, que cela soit en bien ou en mal. Et il n'avait pas eu tort de choisir Livaï : chacune de ses présentations marquait l'esprit des élèves.

Le Capitaine se dirigeait à présent vers la section du bâtiment réservée aux miliciens agréés. Il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui avant son rendez-vous avec Erwin. Cette simulation l'avait fait transpirer et une bonne douche lui ferait du bien.

« Capitaine ! Capitaine ! »

Livaï fronça les sourcils. Encore un de ces apprentis qui voulait le rattraper. Il fit mine de l'ignorer tout en continuant son avancée.

« Capitaine ! Capitaine Ackerman ! »

Finalement, il eut fallu qu'un coriace lui colle au cul. Il soupira et se retourna. L'étudiant planté devant lui était légèrement essoufflé. Sans doute il s'était débattu pour s'extirper de la foule d'élèves de tout à l'heure et s'était précipité pour le rattraper.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, gamin ? »

L'apprenti le fixait avec des grands yeux verts, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

 _Pourquoi cet abruti me sourit ?_ se dit le Capitaine.

L'adolescent se tint droit et fit le salut de la Milice avant de prononcer enfin quelque chose.

« Je m'appelle Eren Jaeger, de la 104e promotion des apprentis Miliciens ! »

Au moins, il faisait l'effort de poser les formes… Livaï le dévisagea rapidement. C'était l'un des étudiants qui l'avait interrogé tout à l'heure.

« Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

L'apprenti piqua un léger fard, intimidé.

« Ce… Cela faisait longtemps que je vous cherchais Capitaine, balbutia-t-il. Je ne pensais pas vous retrouver ici… »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Livaï était confronté à des élèves admiratifs qui s'emballaient pour un rien. Ce gosse le saoulait déjà.

« J'ai un rendez-vous, s'impatienta Livaï. Et je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps. »

Livaï tourna les talons pour reprendre sa marche. La voix de l'apprenti s'éleva et résonna comme un écho dans le couloir.

« Il y a cinq ans ! Vous m'avez sauvé de l'attentat !»

Livaï s'arrêta et se retourna de nouveau vers l'adolescent. Il le fixait d'un air stupéfait.

« Tu es le gosse du 13e ? » lui demanda le Capitaine.

Eren hocha la tête d'un signe affirmatif, son sourire s'étirant plus largement sur ses lèvres. Il gardait toujours son poing crispé sur son cœur et quelques rougeurs aux joues.

A l'observer de plus près, Livaï reconnut ce regard vert très expressif. Le même que cet enfant qu'il avait sauvé in extremis des crocs d'une goule quelques années plus tôt.

« Je tenais à vous remercier, avoua l'apprenti en ne le quittant pas des yeux. C'est en partie grâce à vous si je suis arrivé jusqu'ici aujourd'hui ! »

Livaï soupira. Au final, il prendra sa douche un peu plus tard.

« Viens, lui ordonna le Capitaine en emboitant le pas vers une autre direction. J'ai soif, et j'imagine que toi aussi après ta petite course. »

Le sourire d'Eren s'élargit et il le suivit.

-oOoOoOo-

Eren et Livaï se trouvaient dans une petite salle réservée aux instructeurs. Cette dernière mettait à disposition un espace de détente avec fontaine à eau et distributeur de boissons chaudes. Le Capitaine profitait de son statut pour occuper les lieux avec l'étudiant. La pièce était déserte et ils pouvaient discuter librement. Enfin… Discuter était un bien grand mot.

Ils restaient debout devant la machine, Livaï buvant posément son verre d'eau et Eren fixant son expresso entre ses mains. Même s'il faisait assez chaud, l'adolescent appréciait le sentiment de réconfort que pouvait lui procurer un café.

Eren observait discrètement le Capitaine. Il se l'était imaginé plus grand dans ses souvenirs. Sans doute son imagination d'enfant qui avait tout exacerbé. A l'époque, il ne portait pas l'uniforme et ses cheveux étaient plus longs sur les côtés.

Cela lui faisait bizarre de retrouver cet inconnu dans ces circonstances. Cela semblait trop irréel. Il avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à une toute autre personne mais, le Traqueur l'avait également reconnu. Tout ceci n'était alors pas un rêve. Il se sentait à la fois extrêmement heureux et terriblement gêné. Embarrassé, ses doigts tapotaient nerveusement son gobelet. Il avait envie de s'enfuir par la porte grande ouverte derrière le Capitaine.

Les iris de ce dernier se braquèrent sur lui et le déstabilisèrent. Eren s'empressa de dire quelque chose.

« Vos cheveux étaient plus longs avant… »

 _Quel con… Non mais quel con !_ se maudit-il instantanément.

Le Traqueur le regarda en haussant légèrement les sourcils. Il conservait toujours son expression flegmatique.

« Je devais passer chez le coiffeur ce jour-là. » lui répondit-il simplement en buvant une gorgée d'eau.

Surpris, Eren ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager. L'adolescent ne pensait pas qu'il répondrait aussi sérieusement. Il essaya de rectifier le tir après sa misérable première prise de parole.

« - Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir reconnu tout de suite, confessa Eren peiné. Cela faisait des années que je souhaitais vous remercier, mais je n'avais pas réussi à vous retrouver jusqu'à présent…

\- Pas besoin que tu t'excuses pour si peu, fit Livaï entre deux gorgées. Je ne t'avais pas du tout reconnu non plus. Et vu mes fonctions, je préfère rester discret. Cela m'aurait d'ailleurs étonné si tu avais réussi à me contacter plus tôt. »

A la fin de sa phrase, il jeta le gobelet dans la corbeille la plus proche et fixa de nouveau Eren, posture droite et les bras croisés.

« - Tu as tout de même une bonne mémoire, lui fit le Capitaine sur un ton posé. Vu les circonstances, tu aurais très bien pu passer à côté de moi sans prêter attention.

\- C'est grâce à vos quinques… » déclara Eren assez gêné.

Il reprit une gorgée de café avant de reprendre la parole.

« Vous aviez les mêmes quinques rouges ce soir-là. Et… »

Eren s'interrompit, les yeux du Capitaine toujours posés sur lui. Il ne voulait pas lui avouer que son regard d'acier avait éveillé également quelques souvenirs. Mais dire ce genre de chose serait trop bizarre.

Livaï ne poussa pas l'adolescent plus loin. Il avait conscience que leur première rencontre pouvait faire émerger certaines pensées douloureuses.

« - Tu sembles ne pas avoir eu de séquelles, dit-il pour briser la nervosité de l'apprenti milicien.

\- J'ai été très bien pris en charge, lui répondit Eren. J'ai eu une côte cassée et une bonne entorse au genou droit, mais je m'en suis vite remis. Quand on est enfant, on cicatrise assez vite à ce qu'il paraît.

\- Tu as pu retrouver ta famille ? »

Eren se crispa, le regard fuyant. Livaï se rendit compte de sa maladresse et tenta de se rattraper.

« - C'était indiscret. Tu n'as pas à me répondre.

\- Non c'est bon, le rassura Eren en relevant la tête vers lui. Je n'arrive jamais à bien m'exprimer sur ce sujet, c'est tout. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas retrouvé mon père depuis ce jour-là. Quant à ma mère, elle s'est sacrifiée pour nous sauver… Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais été mis en contact avec le reste de la famille. Mais je suis resté bien entouré, notamment avec ma sœur adoptive et mon meilleur ami à mes côtés. Et puis un ami de mes parents nous rend fréquemment visite. »

\- Bien. » lui répondit le Traqueur d'une voix conciliante.

Eren fut soulagé de sa réaction. Il avait du mal à affronter les regards des personnes apprenant son histoire. Il y interprétait de la tristesse et de la pitié la plupart du temps, ce qui l'irritait. Mais le Capitaine restait neutre, l'écoutait sans porter de jugement. Cela le rassurait qu'on le considère pour ce qu'il était aujourd'hui et non sur ce qu'il avait vécu.

« - Pourquoi t'es-tu engagé dans la Milice ? poursuivit Livaï en s'appuyant contre le mur.

\- Je souhaite devenir milicien depuis que je suis gosse, révéla Eren un peu plus à l'aise. Je voulais découvrir l'univers de la Milice et jouer un peu les justiciers. Et puis avec le temps et les événements d'il y a cinq ans, j'ai songé plus sérieusement à m'engager. D'ailleurs, je m'entraîne dur pour être suffisamment à la hauteur pour intégrer les Traqueurs. »

Eren avait finit sa phrase le sourire aux lèvres, le regard pétillant. Le Capitaine continuait de le fixer sans ciller.

\- Notre division réclame des recrues motivées et bien entraînées. Même si tu as encore un an pour te décider définitivement, tu as toutes tes chances pour nous rejoindre. »

Le visage d'Eren s'illumina sous les encouragements du Traqueur, mais sa joie se dissipa bien vite. D'un coin de l'œil, il apercevait Jean à quelques mètres derrière la porte, en compagnie Marco et Thomas. Cet idiot se mimait en train de se palucher tout en l'observant de loin, sous les yeux hilares des deux compères.

 _Je vais éclater cet enfoiré_ … se dit Eren, devenu blanc.

Lorsque Livaï se retourna pour comprendre le trouble de l'adolescent, les trois autres apprentis étaient déjà hors de leur vision.

« Ce n'est rien, tenta Eren de se rattraper. Un étudiant me faisait juste signe pour dire qu'il y avait de la place pour la douche… »

Livaï eut un déclic. Il avait toujours son rendez-vous avec Erwin et il souhaitait se doucher avant. En examinant l'heure, il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui mais il ne devait pas traîner.

« - J'ai bientôt mon rendez-vous, conclut-il. Je te souhaite bon courage pour la suite, Eren… ?

\- Eren Jaeger ! le reprit vivement l'apprenti.

\- Eren Jaeger, répéta le Capitaine. Bonne chance pour la suite de ta formation.

\- Merci beaucoup Capitaine Ackerman, fit Eren. Ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir ! »

L'adolescent lui tendit la main pour le saluer. Livaï la fixa silencieusement sans broncher.

Eren fut pris d'un doute. Il aurait dû plutôt faire le salut de la Milice… Une poignée de main paraissait sans doute trop familier. Il devait le prendre pour un idiot…

Comme pour stopper ses inquiétudes, le Capitaine serra vivement la main tendue. Sa poigne était ferme et ses paumes rugueuses. Sans doute à force de manier fréquemment des quinques.

Livaï et Eren quittèrent la pièce et partirent dans des directions opposées. Eren ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour le voir s'éloigner, le cœur emplit d'allégresse.

Malgré ses airs bourrus et froids, l'adolescent appréciait le franc-parler et l'altruisme de ce Capitaine. Sa seconde rencontre avec l'inconnu aux lames rouges ne l'avait nullement déçu, bien au contraire : son admiration s'était considérablement accrue.

-oOoOoOo-

Livaï rejoignit le bureau d'Erwin. Il avait eu le temps de se laver rapidement. Même s'il avait revêtu son uniforme, il s'était au moins débarrassé de cette fine pellicule de sueur.

Il re-songeait à son précédent entretien avec l'apprenti. Il n'aurait jamais pensé le revoir, et d'autant plus ici. Livaï avait bien remarqué que ce gosse crevait d'envie de s'entretenir avec lui. Cela aurait été complètement absurde de l'ignorer et le blesser inutilement. Et puis la présence du gamin en ces lieux avait attisé sa curiosité.

Il lui était arrivé quelquefois de se demander ce qu'était devenu ce gamin ensanglanté au milieu de toute cette tuerie. N'importe quel enfant aurait développé des phobies sur les goules, ou sombrerait dans la folie. Mais lui conservait une résolution sans faille, et avait même réussi son intégration au sein de la Milice.

Mais ce qui le troublait le plus, c'était cette attitude singulière. Ce soir-là, il s'était attendu à voir pleurer un enfant envahi par la tristesse et le désespoir. Mais celui-ci l'avait marqué pour toute la colère et la rage qu'il dégageait. La lueur ardente de ses deux prunelles vertes l'avait troublé. Un panel d'émotions fortes contenu dans ce regard et qu'il retrouvait encore aujourd'hui.

Livaï arriva enfin devant une grande porte. Il entra sans prendre la peine de frapper.

La pièce était baignée d'une lumière crépusculaire. Le parquet ciré crissait à chacun de ses pas et un lustre décoré d'or pendait du haut plafond. Le mobilier était inspiré du style Empire, orné de différents motifs des mythologies grecques et égyptiennes. Livaï s'avança vers l'homme au fond de la pièce, installé sur un bureau spacieux tout en noyer.

« Bonsoir Livaï, lui dit le Commandant. Tu es arrivé avec un peu d'avance. »

\- Salut Erwin », dit-il en occupant un siège face à son supérieur.

Erwin rangea quelques paperasses avant de poser son profond regard bleuté sur le Capitaine.

« - Comment s'est déroulée ta présentation? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Rien de particulier, répondit-il sur un ton désinvolte. Le blabla habituel et un peu de parcours pour les épater. Ah si, j'ai fais une petite démonstration d'attaque au couteau sur un gamin. Lui et ses petits copains ont dû se chier dessus. »

Erwin prit une légère expression amusée. Il connaissait les méthodes brutales de Livaï, mais c'était une façon comme une autre de graver leur division dans la tête des jeunes recrues.

« - Certains t'ont donné de bonnes impressions ?

\- C'est trop tôt pour le dire, lui rétorqua Livaï. Juste une fille plutôt sensibilisée pour la chasse. Une certaine Braus je crois. Et Jaeger, un gamin déjà baptisé qui souhaite intégrer notre division.

\- Déjà baptisé ? » l'interrogea Erwin à demi-intrigué.

L'illusion du _baptême_ était fréquemment employée pour désigner les personnes, et plus généralement des miliciens, ayant survécues à une première confrontation contre une goule.

« - Un gosse rescapé de Shiganshina. Je l'avais récupéré au beau milieu des macchabés. Il s'est mis en tête de rejoindre les Traqueurs.

\- Intéressant, déclara Erwin. Il existe peu de survivants de cet attentat, et encore moins qui intègrent la Milice de nos jours.

\- C'est parfois un mal pour un bien, dit Livaï. Les recrues sont de plus en plus jeunes. Des gosses complètement déphasés et bercés par des clichés d'aventuriers. Leur vie connectée ne les a pas préparés à l'horreur qui les attend.

\- C'est le revers de la médaille, admit Erwin. Notre travail porte ses fruits et les goules se font plus discrètes. Les citoyens sont plus sereins face à une menace invisible.

\- Invisible, oui. Mais pour combien de temps ? »

Les deux hommes se fixèrent sans ciller, l'air grave.

Bien que les goules représentaient toujours une menace pour l'humanité, les attaques en plein jour se raréfiaient et leurs tueries étaient considérées comme des faits divers. Un travail combiné entre le gouvernement et les médias pour limiter de heurter la sensibilité de la population. La Milice faisait également du bon travail. Néanmoins, ce semblant de sécurité ne préparait personne au pire. Comme se fut le cas lors de l'attentat de Shiganshina.

« - Cela fait une bonne transition pour t'expliquer le motif réel de notre rendez-vous, lui confia Erwin.

\- Je me doute bien que tu ne m'appelles pas juste parce que tu t'emmerdes, rétorqua Livaï.

\- Tu te rappelles que j'avais réussi à convaincre Zackley de laisser Hanji assister à quelques expériences sur les goules ?

\- Impossible d'oublier, pesta Livaï. Cette folle était devenue encore plus insupportable. »

Quelques années après son entrée chez les Traqueurs, Hanji avait nourri une passion dévorante pour les goules. Elle avait réussi à persuader Erwin de l'intérêt de s'intéresser de plus près à ces créatures. Elle avait suivi une formation pendant trois ans, durant lesquels elle exerçait toujours son métier de Traqueur à mi-temps. Par la suite, elle mit à profit ses connaissances et développa certaines pratiques de profilage au sein de leur unité. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à elle que l'Ecole reconnut l'utilité de ce type d'enseignement au sein de leur formation.

Mais malgré ses études théoriques, Hanji réclamait davantage de cas pratiques. Notamment pour étudier des spécimens goules bien conscient. Ce genre d'étude était évidemment très encadré : il n'était réservé qu'aux sections de recherches gouvernementales et la goule devait être détenue dans un lieu hautement sécurisé. Tant de conditions que la division ne pouvait pas assurer. Erwin avait néanmoins convaincu le Général et d'autres hautes autorités pour qu'Hanji puisse assister à quelques d'heures d'expériences par mois au sein des unités de recherche. C'était une maigre consolation, mais Hanji n'avait pas craché sur cette opportunité.

« Cela fait un peu plus d'un an qu'elle s'est prêtée à l'exercice, poursuit Erwin. Elle m'a remis hier son rapport d'observation. »

Livaï continuait de fixer Erwin, impatient. Il tapotait nerveusement ses doigts contre l'accoudoir. Erwin poursuivit.

« De ce qu'il en ressort, certaines de nos hypothèses pourraient être vérifiées. Il se pourrait bien que les goules de l'attentat de Shiganshina n'étaient pas dans leur état normal. »

Livaï fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« - Alors nos déductions se seraient avérées justes, dit le Capitaine en croisant les bras.

\- Juste des hypothèses, déclara Erwin. Mais des hypothèses sérieuses. Il est bien expliqué qu'une goule n'a aucune raison de s'exposer et d'être aussi agressive en public, leur nature les poussant à rester camoufler au milieu de leurs proies. Pour arriver à ce cas extrême, il aurait fallu qu'elles souffrent de troubles psychiques nuisant à leur instinct de survie ou bien qu'elles soient extrêmement affamées.

\- Cela me semble probable, affirma Livaï. Même si l'attentat a causé pas mal de dégâts, il n'était pas difficile de les choper presque toutes. Si toutes les goules étaient aussi connes, elles ne seraient plus une source de problème depuis longtemps.

\- Je partage ton point de vue, confirma Erwin. Une goule à découvert possède une espérance de vie plus réduite. Le comportement de ces goules lors de l'attentat est complètement illogique, surtout chez une centaine de goules au même endroit et au même moment. A moins qu'elles agissent collectivement... »

Livaï regarda le Commandant, intrigué.

« - Continue, lui dit-il.

\- Il se pourrait que les goules de l'attentat de Shiganshina n'aient pas agi seules. Je ne serais pas étonné que cet attentat ait été préparé avec beaucoup d'autres des leurs, toujours en liberté. »

Erwin sortit une pochette d'un tiroir, l'ouvrit et présenta une photographie à Livaï. Ce dernier la prit et l'examina. Il s'agissait d'un masque vénitien, tacheté de sang.

« Le Clan Sina », déduit-il avec irritation.

Le Clan Sina était le seul groupement de goules autoproclamé comme tel dans la capitale. Bien que la plupart des goules agissent en solitaire et en toute discrétion, celles-ci menaient parfois des attaques collectives. Organisées, elles attaquaient en pleine nuit des petits commerces et des domiciles tout en évitant d'être surprises par les rondes des Veilleurs. Elles provoquaient un véritable carnage à chacun de leur passage et leurs activités s'étaient accrues peu après les attentats. Sur les lieux des saccages, elles signaient toujours du sang de leurs victimes le nom de leur clan. Elles avaient la particularité de massacrer plus par provocation que pour apaiser leur faim. Elles étaient difficiles à pister et n'étaient reconnaissables qu'au masque vénitien recouvrant leur faciès. Elles étaient extrêmement dangereuses et personne n'avait réussi à en capturer une saine et sauve.

« - Ce ne sont que des suppositions, confia Erwin. Mais vu leur organisation et leur façon de faire, elles pourraient avoir un lien avec l'attentat. Peut-être disposent-elles d'influence et de moyens beaucoup plus étendus que nous pourrions l'imaginer.

\- Des goules kamikazes, évoqua Livaï. Pour instaurer la peur et déstabiliser la population. Et pourquoi pas encourager certaines à rejoindre leur cause.

\- Cela reste des théories à explorer. »

Livaï soupira, agacé. Shiganshina… Cela faisait cinq années que cette enquête piétinait. Les observations d'Hanji validaient leurs suspicions mais ils demeuraient tous dans le flou le plus total. Il leur manquait encore pas mal de pièces pour rassembler le puzzle.

Ils étaient au moins sûrs d'une chose : si les goules étaient suffisamment nombreuses, les humains seraient asservis depuis longtemps. Leur faible nombre et leur division rendaient possible leur traque. Mais si les goules réussissaient à toutes se rassembler et à user d'intelligence, la tendance pourrait s'inverser.

Le Clan Sina semblait correspondre à ce type de mobilisation. Leurs attaques devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes et virulentes. D'ailleurs les médias peinaient de plus en plus à masquer leurs agissements.

Si leurs inquiétudes se confirmaient, une terrible épée de Damoclès planait au-dessus de leur tête.

-oOoOoOo-

Il faisait nuit et chaque apprenti avait regagné son dortoir. La plupart sombrait déjà dans un sommeil profond après cette journée assez éprouvante physiquement. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de tout le monde.

Dans la chambre d'Eren, les discussions allaient bon train. Entre les épreuves dans la forêt et la présentation des divisions, les garçons n'avaient pas envie de fermer l'œil tout de suite.

Alors que les esprits commencèrent à s'apaiser et que l'atmosphère devint plus silencieuse, un adolescent aux cheveux noirs coupés courts prit la parole.

« - Dites, les gars… Je peux avoir votre avis ? Je suis tracassé sur un truc…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? s'inquiéta Marco.

\- Rien de grave, répondit-il un peu gêné. C'est juste que je me pose des questions…

\- Accouche Franz, l'encouragea Connie. Cela ne peut pas être si terrible.

\- Et bien… Vous savez lorsqu'une fille simule ? »

Franz rougissait tellement que même ses oreilles s'étaient empourprées. Tous les regards de ses camarades de chambrée le fixaient. Pourtant, aucun ne semblait réagir. Franz prit alors le courage de continuer dans sa lancée.

« Pendant l'acte… Des fois, je ne sais pas si Hannah est juste bruyante ou si elle fait exprès de gémir pour ne pas me vexer… »

Franz leva la tête, mal à l'aise. Mais curieusement, les autres adolescents semblaient tout aussi embarrassés que lui.

« - Attendez… Vous ne l'avez jamais fais ?

\- Arrête de te la jouer ! pesta Jean. On n'a pas tous la chance d'avoir une copine ici !

\- Tu l'as fais ?! intervint Connie en restant bouche-bée. Quand ?

\- Et bien… Peu après la rentrée en fait… »

Les garçons restaient assez perplexes.

« - On fait une bonne brochette de puceaux, se moqua Reiner un peu dépité.

\- Vous pouvez toujours vous rattraper avant la fin de la formation, les rassura Franz. Quelles sont les filles que vous avez dans le viseur? Bertolt ? »

Les joues de l'adolescent s'embrasèrent et son regard devint fuyant.

« - Annie est plutôt pas mal…

\- Celle avec le nez bizarre ? ricana Connie.

\- Tu peux parler, se vexa Bertolt. Tu n'es pas à fond sur Miss Chips ?

\- Hé ! On s'entend bien, c'est tout !

\- Sasha est plutôt mignonne, déclara Marco. Elle a plutôt de jolies formes…

\- C'est ça c'est ça, admit Connie agacé. Passons au suivant ! Et toi Armin ? C'est quoi ton style ? »

Le blondinet fut pris de court et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de manière effrayante.

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Je n'ai pas d'exemple de filles de promo en tête. Mais le Capitaine des Veilleurs de cet après-midi était vraiment pas mal…

\- Les femmes matures à lunettes, constata Eren. Pas mal Armin !

\- Bof, dit Thomas en haussant des épaules. Elle a l'air assez frigide …

\- Ne jamais se fier aux apparences ! contesta Connie. Il parait que ce sont les plus chaudes au pieu !

\- Et toi Reiner ? demanda Franz pour poursuivre la session de questions-réponses.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment de préférence particulière, déclara-t-il fièrement. A vrai dire, je suis surtout attiré par une personnalité et je me fiche pas mal de l'apparence… »

Ses camarades de dortoir le dévisagèrent, ne semblant pas gober un moindre mot de ce qu'il racontait.

« - Bon ok, s'avoua vaincu Reiner. Christa …

\- C'est vrai qu'elle a un joli petit cul, siffla Connie.

\- Oui, fit Marco. Dommage qu'Eren se l'accapare.

\- Hein ?! s'exclama ce dernier en se redressant soudainement de sa couchette.

\- C'est vrai que tu es souvent avec elle, poursuivit Reiner avec un air suspicieux. Il y a anguille sous roche…

\- N'importe quoi, soupira Eren. Vous êtes totalement à l'ouest. On s'entend bien, c'est tout. Et même si je voulais tenter quoi que ce soit, il y a toujours Ymir à ses basques…

\- Tu peux avouer qu'elle te plait, rit Thomas. Pas mal de mecs ont des vues sur elle. Normal que tu fasses des envieux !

\- Et bien je vous la laisse volontiers, affirma Eren. Elle n'est pas du tout mon style.

\- Pas ton style ?! s'exclama Connie. Mais qui pourrait bien te plaire ?!

\- N'allez pas plus loin ! coupa instantanément Jean. Eren n'arrive à bander que pour les Traqueurs ! Fallait le voir se jeter sur le Capitaine de tout à l'heure ! »

Jean mima le geste d'une fellation, provoquant un fou rire incontrôlable au sein de la chambrée. Seuls Eren gardait une expression renfrognée et Armin une mine embarrassée.

« Va chier Jean ! cracha Eren. Avec ta gueule de bourrin, tu n'es bon qu'à te taper des poneys ! »

Se fut le tour de Jean d'afficher un air contrarié au beau milieu de l'hilarité général. Il se leva pour empoigner le col d'Eren, resté allongé au bord de sa couchette supérieure.

« - Répète un peu pour voir enfoiré !

\- Et toi Jean ? intervint Bertolt pour essayer d'apaiser le jeu. Tu es sur qui ?

\- C'est évident, répondit Connie à sa place. Il est à fond sur Mikasa !

\- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent en chœur Eren et Armin.

Jean rougit comme une tomate, tétanisé mais agrippant toujours aussi fermement le haut de pyjama d'Eren. Les deux meilleurs amis se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson. Armin essaya d'étouffer sa voix en plongeant sa tête dans un oreiller.

« - Sérieux… fit Eren en reprenant peu à peu sa respiration. Tu es vraiment maso !

\- Je t'emmerde ! s'énerva-t-il en l'attirant vers lui tout en brandissant son poing.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il a la haine contre toi, dit Connie. Mikasa te suit partout, c'est évident qu'elle a des vues sur toi !

\- Mais vous êtes malades ! grimaça Eren. Mikasa est ma sœur adoptive ! M'imaginer lui faire quoi que ce soit reviendrait au même que de me taper Armin ! »

Certains émirent quelques sifflements.

« - Félicitations pour vous deux ! plaisanta Thomas.

\- Vous êtes vraiment désespérants », soupira Armin en continuant de sourire.

Mais Eren n'eut pas envie de s'arrêter là. Après cette révélation sur Jean, il avait l'irrésistible envie de le provoquer. Il le fixa dans les yeux en ignorant son air menaçant, tout en arborant un sourire railleur.

« - Mon pauvre Jean, se moqua Eren. Même si je te laissais t'approcher de Mikasa, tu peux toujours mourir puceau en espérant pouvoir la toucher avec ta tête de cheval…

\- Connard ! Je vais te démonter ! »

Jean le tira brusquement vers lui et fit chuter Eren d'un bon mètre cinquante. Mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas impressionner et plaqua immédiatement son adversaire au sol.

« - Quelqu'un a des pop corn ? demanda Connie.

\- Demande à ta copine Miss Chips », enchérit Bertolt.

Connie grimaça mais se focalisa bien vite sur l'affrontement de leurs deux amis.

Avec les cris et les huées des adolescents, le vacarme alerta rapidement le chef-instructeur. Ce dernier pénétra brusquement dans la chambre, découvrant Jean sur le ventre et Eren assis à califourchon sur lui tout en lui faisant une clef de bras.

« C'est quoi ces conneries ?! » hurla Keith Shadis.

Effrayés, chacun regagna sa couchette et se recouvrit de ses draps.

« Je veux tous vous voir à 5h00 tapante demain matin dans la cour ! gronda-t-il. Vous effectuerez deux séries de cents pompes chacun, dont une de plus pour les deux guignols ! Et j'en rajoute dix pompes pour chaque seconde de retard ! Si j'entends encore un seul bruit, le moindre pet de mouche ici, je vous suspendrai à un arbre par la peau des couilles ! »

Une fois le calme rétablit, le chef-instructeur quitta la pièce.

L'enthousiasme des garçons chuta drastiquement. Chacun essaya tant bien que mal de se rendormir silencieusement, malgré les craintes du supplice de demain matin.

Eren resta allongé sur le dos, les yeux fixant le plafond. Son esprit dévia peu à peu sur la conversation de tout à l'heure.

Quelle fille pouvait bien l'intéresser ?

C'est vrai que Christa était super mignonne, mais son extrême gentillesse le dérangeait. C'est comme si elle jouait les saintes, c'était trop bizarre.

Ymir ? Non, même pas en rêve.

C'est vrai qu'Annie possédait un certain charme. Mais même en tentant quoi que ce soit, elle restait bien trop inaccessible.

Et sa copine Mina ? Elle était plutôt pas mal. Une chevelure ébène, des yeux bleus clairs et une belle peau pâle... Souriante et sympa, elle souhaitait également intégrer les Traqueurs. Pourquoi pas, si elle était aussi intéressée par lui ?

A cette pensée, Eren réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais fais le premier pas. Mêmes si ses expériences amoureuses se limitaient à quelques patins de collégiens, il admettait que c'était toujours les filles qui prenaient les devants.

C'est vrai qu'il aimait bien celles avec du caractère. Franche, provocante, un sourire craquant … Dans ses fantasmes, le genre de femme qui l'excitait avait un joli petit cul et une paire de seins suffisamment généreuse pour remplir ses deux mains. Elle avait le regard perçant et se montrait assez entreprenante, voire dominatrice. Et lui se laissait faire par ses caresses, puis prenait peu à peu les devants pour mieux la provoquer et enflammer leurs étreintes.

Eren se reprit. Il allait avoir la gaule en continuant à songer à ce genre de choses. Shadis l'avait déjà à l'œil, ce n'était pas le moment d'aller aux toilettes pour se _soulager_ …

Il soupira. Ce n'était pas en se réfugiant dans ces fantasmes qu'il risquerait de perdre de si tôt son pucelage.

* * *

 _Et oui, je me suis pas mal lâchée sur ce chapitre ! J'espère que ces différentes scènes vous ont plu et que j'ai réussi l'effet escompté entre les retrouvailles d'Eren et Levi, la relance de l'intrigue ainsi que ces dernières scènes d'humour._

 _Au prochain chapitre, nous irons faire un petit tour chez les Traqueurs ! Je risquerais peut-être d'être un peu plus longue pour écrire celui-ci et je croise les doigts pour tenir le délai d'une semaine pour sa publication…_

 _N'hésitez pas à partagez vos avis et théories dans les reviews !_

 _Merci à_ ** _Going-to-Hell-for-Shipping_** _pour la révision !_


	7. Chapitre 6

_Hellow chers lecteurs !_

 _Finalement, je pensais rencontrer des difficultés pour ce chapitre et en faire un trop court… Je me suis bien plantée n_n'._

 _Pour info : je réponds aux reviews par MP. Pour les autres lecteurs sans compte sur le site : vous retrouverez mes retours à la fin de chapitre n_n._

 _\- J'apprécie toutes les critiques, même négatives du moment qu'elles sont constructives. Merci de signaler les fautes, ce serait rendre service pour corriger ça au plus vite n_n -_

 _Bande-son (pour le début notamment):_ _'Unordnung' de la BO de Tokyo Ghoul / 'Three Dimensional Maneuver' de la BO de SnK_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : L'escouade**

Il faisait nuit. Quelques réverbères guidaient le peu de passants nocturnes au milieu de la pénombre glaciale.

Une foule sortait d'une salle de concert. Les personnes se divisèrent pour regagner leur parking, la bouche de métro ou bien vers un fast-food pour se restaurer avant de rentrer.

Seul un couple prenait une direction différente. Ils longeaient un chemin bordé par de nombreux arbres. Les feuilles orangées s'entassaient le long de l'allée.

Les deux personnes marchaient tranquillement, à leur rythme. L'homme, ayant à peu près la trentaine et plutôt grand, avait une chevelure brune ornée de jolies boucles. Il posa son regard bleuté vers la jeune femme rousse à ses côtés.

« - Je suis heureux que tu m'aies accompagné. Assister seul à un concert aurait été trop déprimant.

\- C'est pareil pour moi, répondit la jeune femme aux yeux couleur noisette. Même si je ne connaissais pas, j'aime bien découvrir de nouveaux styles de musique. C'est intéressant. »

L'homme étira un large sourire sur ses lèvres fines. Il se rapprocha de la jeune femme et posa avec hésitation sa main contre sa taille.

« - Le temps se rafraîchit, essaya-t-il de se justifier. Ce serait dommage que tu attrapes froid.

\- J'apprécie l'attention, dit-elle avec un ton un peu embarrassée. Même si je me doute que c'est une excuse pour tenter une approche. »

L'homme rit et resserra légèrement l'étreinte.

« - A vrai dire, je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de choses. Je suis assez timide à la base, voir un peu trop romantique. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je t'ai conseillé ce détour. Tous ces arbres, cette verdure, le canal non loin… Cela fait du bien au beau milieu de toute cette pollution.

\- Ce n'est pas faux », admit-elle tout en souriant et en se laissant faire.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer, l'obscurité se faisant de plus en plus présente.

Soudainement, une silhouette surgit à une vingtaine de mètres devant eux. Le couple s'arrêta, dévisageant l'homme blond qui s'avançait vers la lumière d'un réverbère. Il portait l'uniforme bleu marine de la Milice et une de ses mains se rapprochait de son revolver, prêt à dégainer.

« On peut vous aider ? » demanda l'homme brun, intrigué.

Le milicien gardait un air sérieux et concentré. La jeune femme rousse rabattait les pans de son manteau, les mains engouffrées à l'intérieur. Son expression s'était renfermée.

« - Luc Muller, énonça distinctement l'homme à l'uniforme. Vous êtes suspectés d'être une goule. Au nom de la Milice Anti-Goule, veuillez vous allonger à plat-ventre et mains à terre s'il-vous-plait. Si vous coopérez, nous vous promettons de ne vous faire aucun mal.

\- Ce… C'est ridicule ! bredouilla l'homme brun. Je ne suis pas une goule ! Vous faites erreur !

\- Allonger vous sur le vendre et mains à terre s'il-vous-plait, insista le milicien. Nous vous soumettrons à un contrôle en base. En cas d'erreur, nous vous promettons un dédommagement pour la gêne occasionnée. »

L'homme restait immobile, sourcils froncés, et gardait toujours fermement la jeune femme à sa gauche contre lui. Ses yeux se teintèrent peu à peu de noir et ses pupilles d'une couleur rougeâtre.

« Bande de crevures, vous ne m'aurez pas ! » s'emporta-t-il.

Tout à coup, un long et épais appendice orangé métallique poussa de son bassin, formant comme une sorte de fine hachette à son bout. Il redressa brusquement cette étrange lame pour la porter à la gorge de sa victime préméditée.

Le milicien dégaina son révolver pour le mettre en joue, mais ce fut la femme qui fut plus rapide. D'un geste vif, elle avait sorti une poignée et déclenché sa quinque en forme de longue faux blanchâtre. Elle para le kagune et réussit à entailler la goule au niveau du biceps sous le feu de l'action. Grâce à l'effet de surprise, elle réussit à se dégager sur le côté tout en continuant de brandir son arme.

Une fois la jeune femme dégagée, le milicien commença à tirer. L'étrange individu s'enfuit tout en évitant la plupart des projectiles. Malgré sa coupure au bras et la balle à l'épaule, il courrait à une vitesse surprenante.

La jeune femme partit à sa poursuite, accompagnée du milicien à ses côtés. Ce dernier actionna son oreillette dans sa lancée.

« Ici Eld ! Petra est avec moi ! La goule prend la fuite direction nord-ouest ! Il s'agit d'une caudale et elle se dirige droit vers le canal ! »

La créature continuait sa course à un rythme effréné, se perdant entre les arbres pour tenter de semer ses poursuivants.

Elle parvint à sortir de l'allée boisée, se dirigeant vers des lumières réverbérées par l'eau. Les balles sifflaient autour d'elle. Elle se crispa de douleur en sentant une traverser sa cuisse.

Soudainement, un autre milicien fit son apparition devant lui. Il frappait de sa quinque en forme de lame grisée, qui s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres par à-coup. La goule réussit à parer chacun de ses assauts, se servant de son kagune pour se protéger. Elle en profitait même pour essayer de faire quelques percées lorsque son adversaire dévoilait quelques ouvertures. Malgré ça, le milicien enchaînait les esquives acrobatiques tout en plaçant ses offensives.

« Tu ne peux pas te laisser faire ? dit l'homme aux mèches blondes et cheveux bruns rasés sur les côtés. Je n'ai pas que ça à foutre de danser toute la soirée avec toi ! »

Il fixait la goule avec un regard à la fois agacé et blasé. La goule commença à paniquer en voyant les deux autres miliciens qui se rapprochaient.

Excédée, la goule poussa violemment sur une vingtaine de mètres son adversaire et poursuivit sa course. Elle ressentait déjà des signes de fatigue, sa course ralentissant peu à peu. Toutefois, sa vitesse excédait toujours celle de pointe d'un homme normalement constitué.

Elle n'était plus très loin du canal. Une échappatoire qui pourrait lui sauver la mise.

Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de son but, la créature sentit ses jambes se raidir. Elle bascula et chuta lourdement sur le sol, les pieds liés. En se retournant, elle remarqua un quatrième milicien en train de la retenir. Sa quinque en forme d'épais lasso verdâtre aux reflets d'émeraude la tractait vers lui.

La goule se débattit tant bien que mal, mais un de ses membres étaient toujours pris au piège. Comme une dernière tentative pour s'en sortir, elle fonça vers l'homme avec sa lame orange mécanique pointée devant lui.

Le milicien retint difficilement les assauts du monstre avec sa quinque. Cette dernière maintenant toujours la créature alors qu'il tentait de déséquilibrer du mieux que possible la goule.

Mais cette dernière finit par le projeter. Sa tête percuta le sol dur, le laissant à demi-étourdi à terre. La goule bondit, gueule béante, prête à lui sauter à la gorge.

Ce fut alors que cette dernière se stoppa nette. Deux lames cramoisies la traversaient de part en part, en plein milieu du torse.

La créature aux apparences d'homme banal toussa des giclées de sang dans un dernier râle d'agonie, les yeux noirs et rouges révulsés. Son corps tomba lourdement au côté du milicien au sol, son kagune s'estompant peu à peu.

« - Tout va bien Gunther ? » lui demanda son sauveteur.

\- Oui oui, lui répondit-il fébrilement avec une fine coulée de sang fuyant sur son front. Un peu sonné mais ça va, Capitaine Livaï… »

Le Capitaine laissa échapper un rictus.

«- Tu n'es pas équipé pour affronter une goule caudale seul avec ce type de quinque, grinça-t-il. Tu as vraiment eu un gros coup de cul.

\- Je voulais l'empêcher de fuir, se justifia Gunther en grimaçant légèrement de douleur. Un peu plus et elle se jetait dans le canal.

\- Crétin, pesta Livaï. Je préfère une goule sous l'eau que l'un de vous six pieds sous terre. »

Gunther baissa un peu le regard, embarrassé. Il tenta de se redresser mais le Capitaine lui appuya sur l'épaule pour le maintenir en position assise.

« Tu t'es salement cogné la tête, lui dit-il. Reprends tes esprits avant de te relever. »

Livaï actionna son oreillette et commença à énoncer la situation à voix haute.

« Ici Capitaine Ackerman. Nous avons besoin de soin, un Traqueur est à terre. Il est possible qu'il ait une commotion cérébrale. »

Après avoir indiqué leurs positions, le Capitaine paramétra son oreillette en quelques tapotements. Voyant le reste de son escouade arriver en courant, il s'éloigna peu à peu pour indiquer les instructions aux Veilleurs. Il devait avertir ces derniers qu'ils pouvaient enfin libérer la zone et procéder à la récupération du cadavre.

« - Gunther ! s'affola Petra en s'agenouillant à ses côtés et en lui prenant les mains. Tout va bien ?

\- Sonné mais ça va, répéta-t-il.

\- Tu aurais pu la laisser filer, soupira Eld en venant s'asseoir à côté de son coéquipier. Il était sacrément coriace. C'était imprudent de l'affronter seul.

\- Tu aurais dû rester en arrière, s'exclama le dernier milicien en rangeant sa quinque. C'est dangereux de combattre une goule en face à face, même si cela ne pose pas de soucis pour des gars comme moi.

\- Il n'y a rien de glorieux à affronter une goule seul Auruo, déclara Eld.

\- Et puis on t'a vu te faire éjecter sur plusieurs mètres, poursuivit Petra visiblement agacée. Tu aurais bien pu être à la place de Gunther.

\- Mais cela n'a pas été le cas _très chère_ , continua de se vanter Auruo sur un ton exagérément hautain. Elle a eu de la chance que je n'ai pas été dans mon meilleur jour. Après tout, je suis l'un des Traqueurs les plus forts de la division.

\- Arrête d'essayer d'imiter le Capitaine, s'énerva Petra. Ce n'est pas drôle et il ne dirait jamais une chose pa…

\- Hé ! »

Livaï l'interrompit avant qu'elle puisse poursuivre.

« - Vous vous engueulerez plus tard, dit-il. Les secours sont en route et les Veilleurs ne devraient plus tarder à débarquer.

\- Cela devrait aller, dit Gunther en se remettant doucement du choc. Je peux me déplacer sans problème.

\- Peut-être, lui répondit Livaï en le fixant sévèrement. Mais je préfère prendre des précautions. Si tu as quelque chose, autant t'arrêter tout de suite et ne pas te laisser claquer au moindre signe de fatigue lors de la prochaine mission. »

Livaï balaya les autres membres de son escouade du regard. Tous les autres avaient l'air de bien se porter. Eld soupira, un peu blasé.

« - La mission est plutôt une réussite. Mais cela reste un peu frustrant de ne pas avoir réussi à la capturer… Le Capitaine Zoe va encore nous tanner...

\- Qu'Hanji aille se faire foutre, rétorqua Livaï. Les goules de rang A ne sont pas très diplomates, et moi non plus. La consigne d'Erwin est très claire : si ces merdes refusent d'obtempérer, on les bute. Point.»

Hanji commençait réellement à le gaver. Depuis peu, Erwin avait réussi à lui accorder l'exclusivité de s'entretenir avec des goules fraichement capturées avant leur transfert aux sections de recherches. Et cela devenait vraiment chiant. Même son escadron subissait ses lubies, pour soi-disant défendre _l'intérêt d'une capture au nom de la recherche et de l'humanité_.

 _Si une goule pouvait lui bouffer un bout de mollet, cela nous ferait des vacances_ … se dit-il tout en patientant l'arrivée des secours et des Veilleurs avec son équipe.

-oOoOoOo-

C'était le lendemain, en début de soirée.

Livaï et son escouade continuaient leurs travaux de recherches dans un de leurs 'refuges'.

Ces 'refuges' n'étaient autres que des appartements éparpillés un peu partout dans la capitale. Bien que les Traqueurs puissent effectuer une partie de leur travail au sein de l'Ecole Militaire, Erwin insistait pour que ses hommes soient présents dans tous les arrondissements. Cela permettait de mobiliser un maximum de Traqueurs sur un très large périmètre. Chaque escouade était affectée à un 'refuge' en fonction de leurs enquêtes du moment et du lieu de leur prochaine intervention.

Chaque appartement comportait un couloir menant à quatre pièces. La pièce principale faisait office de bureaux pour une dizaines de Traqueurs. Chacune de ces places étaient pourvues de deux écrans et d'un clavier. L'intérieur ressemblait à ces espaces de travail sans cachet dans de nombreuses grandes entreprises. De grands casiers longeant le mur était mis à leur disposition pour leur permettre de ranger leurs effets personnels.

Il y avait également une petite salle réservée pour la détente. Une kitchenette, micro-onde et réfrigérateur pouvaient être utilisés librement. Les miliciens pouvaient s'installer à une table pour se restaurer ou bien se poser un petit moment sur une banquette pour suivre une chaîne d'informations diffusée en continu sur un petit écran fixé au mur.

Une chambre était présente pour permettre d'assurer un minimum de repos aux Traqueurs faisant des permanences nocturnes. Elle était composée de plusieurs lits superposés, rappelant ceux des dortoirs de l'Ecole Militaire.

Enfin, une salle d'eau permettait aux miliciens de se changer et de soigner leur hygiène. Elle ressemblait presqu'à ces vestiaires de gymnases, composée de cinq douches et deux sanitaires cloisonnés. Bien entendu, des lavabos, miroirs et banc étaient accessibles.

Quant à la cinquième porte au fond du couloir, elle menait à un escalier de service qui menait soit au toit soit vers une entrée dissimulée à l'arrière de l'immeuble. Un refuge faisait également office d'abri en cas de repli lorsqu'une mission ne se déroulait pas comme prévu.

Ces appartements étaient assez sécurisés : portes blindées, vitres des fenêtres renforcées… Chacun était une véritable forteresse. Ces cachettes étaient exclusivement utilisées par les Traqueurs, les autres divisions en ayant rarement besoin dans le cadre de leurs activités.

Actuellement, le Capitaine et ses partenaires étaient temporairement dans celui du 9e arrondissement. Le bâtiment haussmannien donnait vue sur l'impressionnante avenue de l'Opéra, constituées d'innombrables boutiques de luxe, de banques et de magasins touristiques. De l'extérieur, personne ne pouvait se douter que ce lieu était hautement protégé.

Livaï gardait ses yeux rivés sur son écran. Vêtu un simple pantalon noir et d'un large tee shirt blanc à manches longues, ses doigts glissaient frénétiquement sur le clavier et effleuraient parfois rapidement les écrans tactiles pour faire défiler les informations. Il restait très concentré dans ses recherches tandis que ses hommes se préparaient peu à peu à quitter les lieux.

Ils avaient finis leur journée depuis quelques heures déjà, et leur intervention de la veille n'était pas de tout repos.

« - Vivement le retour chez moi, s'exclama Eld en enfilant un épais manteau. Ma petite amie doit s'impatienter.

\- Ta dulcinée doit s'ennuyer à mourir, se moqua Auruo. Tu as dû passer plus de temps avec nous qu'avec elle ces dernières semaines.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Auruo, nous rattrapons largement le temps perdu. »

Eld avait prononcé ses dernières paroles avec un petit sourire et un regard plein de sous-entendus à son coéquipier. Ce dernier mima une grimace de dégoût.

« - Tu ne rentres pas Petra ? se tourna ce dernier vers la jeune femme.

\- Pas tout de suite, répondit-elle en secouant doucement la tête. Je finis quelques recherches avant de m'en aller.

\- Comme tu voudras, dit-il avec un ton à la fois blasé et un peu déçu.

\- Allez, à demain Caporal ! Petra ! » rajouta une dernière fois Eld.

Livaï était surnommé Caporal depuis sa formation à l'Ecole Militaire. Il avait accepté sans mal ce sobriquet et son escouade l'avait repris tout naturellement par la suite. Et puis Livaï trouvait ce surnom beaucoup moins pompeux que son titre de « Capitaine ».

Les deux Traqueurs la saluèrent ainsi que leur Capitaine, puis sortirent de l'appartement par l'entrée principale comme de parfaits résidents parisiens.

Ces deux derniers n'avaient pas eu besoin de demander à leur Capitaine s'il était sur le départ. En effet, celui-ci était toujours le dernier à rentrer, voire restait sur place.

Livaï souffrait continuellement d'insomnie. Quitte à ne pas trouver le sommeil, autant continuer à travailler. Ces circonstances étaient devenues tellement habituelles qu'il transportait un bon sac de voyage à chaque déplacement au refuge.

Petra était installée juste à côté de lui. Vêtue d'un jean et d'un pull bleu ample, elle continuait des recherches de son côté. Comparé aux bruits fracassants des touches subissant les multiples assauts des doigts du Capitaine, la jeune femme paraissait totalement silencieuse.

Livaï était concentré sur une affaire concernant des disparitions non loin d'ici. Depuis ces quatre derniers mois, trois corps de personnes d'une vingtaine d'années avaient été retrouvés dans le secteur. Toutes éventrées avec des entailles très similaires et des empruntes de morsures identiques. D'après certains enregistrements, il pouvait déjà désigner cinq suspects en relation avec les victimes. Livaï se disait qu'il ne lui faudrait plus que quelques heures pour désigner le fameux coupable. La goule ne semblait pas très maligne pour chasser dans une même zone. Sans doute une nouvelle arrivante dans la capitale, ne se doutant pas des multiples indices qu'elle laissait trainer derrière elle. Il se pourrait même qu'il demande le transfert de cette affaire à une escouade un peu moins expérimentée.

Discrètement, une tasse d'eau chaude fut posée à côté de lui ainsi qu'une boîte de thé en vrac. Il releva distraitement son regard vers Petra, souriante.

« Vous restez assis depuis plusieurs heures déjà, dit-elle avec un ton apaisant. Vous devriez peut-être vous accorder une petite pause pour vous changer un peu les idées. »

Livaï hocha brièvement la tête. C'est vrai qu'il avait besoin de se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Il remplit une boule à thé et laissa infuser les précieuses feuilles noires dans l'eau chaude. Il se redressa, toujours sa boisson chaude en main, et s'appuya contre la table.

Petra restait assise sur sa chaise, une tasse de café entre ses doigts.

« - J'ai reçu à l'instant un message des services hospitaliers, dit Livaï. La blessure de Gunther est superficielle, il pourra revenir demain pour l'entraînement.

\- Je suis soulagée, déclara Petra avec joie. Même s'il semblait aller bien, nous nous faisions tous un peu de soucis. »

Même s'il gardait son habituelle expression neutre, Livaï était également rassuré de la nouvelle. Il appréciait ses hommes après tout. C'était d'ailleurs lui-même qui les avait sélectionnés pour constituer son escouade.

Peu de temps après son intégration chez les Traqueurs, il fut rapidement reconnu par ses pairs. Ses capacités pour résoudre certaines affaires et ses prouesses sur le terrain lui ont valu rapidement le grade de Capitaine. Ayant conscience de son potentiel, Erwin lui avait proposé de diriger une escouade spéciale pour résoudre certaines affaires épineuses, voire plus périlleuse que les autres. Livaï avait accepté, mais à la condition qu'il nomme lui-même les membres de son équipe. Erwin avait accepté sans broncher, trouvant sa requête parfaitement légitime.

Livaï était plus un solitaire qu'un meneur d'hommes. Toutefois, il voulait être entouré de Traqueurs qu'il aurait vus en action et en qui il aurait confiance. Tous étaient d'ailleurs des Majors reconnus par leurs talents avant même qu'il ne les ait désignés.

Tout d'abord, il engagea Eld pour son sens du devoir et sa façon de s'exprimer de manière brève et efficace. Cela pouvait paraître anodin mais en mission, la communication restait un précieux atout. Il l'avait même désigné pour le seconder en cas d'urgence.

Puis il avait choisi Gunther. Malgré son manque de discernement de la veille, il était quelqu'un de plutôt droit et réfléchi. Il se méfiait des apparences et son jugement s'avérait souvent utile pour cerner certains profils de goule atypique.

Quant à Auruo, il était certainement le meilleur soldat après lui. Malgré son côté lèche-cul, Livaï reconnaissait ses talents et savait qu'il était bien plus soudé à ses camarades qu'il ne le laissait croire.

Et enfin Petra, une redoutable combattante malgré ses allures de petite femme frêle. Il reconnaissait également ses prouesses et son apparence faussement inoffensive leur était également un atout pour s'approcher de certaines goules.

Bien qu'une escouade puisse comporter une dizaine d'hommes, Livaï ne s'était contenté que de quatre Traqueurs. Il privilégiait une parfaite cohésion de groupe plutôt que de provoquer un déséquilibre avec une personne de trop. Et il semblait avoir raison : lui et ses coéquipiers étaient soudés et faisaient un excellent travail d'équipe. Ils arrivaient à garder une certaine synchro même lors de situations imprévues. Ils arrivaient à traquer ensemble leur cible et à se soutenir au moment voulu. De nombreux Traqueurs reconnaissaient la valeur de leur escouade, mais relativement peu se proposaient de l'intégrer. Après tout, l'escouade spéciale avait la réputation de continuer ses services sans compter les heures et, surtout, d'effectuer les missions les plus périlleuses au sein de la division.

Livaï but une gorgée de thé, un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Il fixa Petra, qui regardait distraitement la vie nocturne défiler à travers la fenêtre.

« Je suis désolé que tu aies dû encore jouer les appâts hier, lui dit-il. Si nous avons vraiment besoin d'une femme pour attirer une goule, je transfèrerais la mission à une autre escouade. »

Petra se retourna vers lui, surprise.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous soucier de ça ! le rassura-t-elle. J'aime être utile et j'étais la meilleure personne désignée pour ces dernières interventions après tout. J'ai totalement confiance en vous tous et je n'ai aucune inquiétude en mission. Et puis je suis prête à confier ma vie sans hésiter si vous êtes à nos côtés. »

Petra s'interrompit, gênée d'avoir prononcé ces derniers mots. Livaï continuait de la regarder sans rien dire, tasse de thé aux lèvres. Petra reprit de nouveau la parole, légèrement hésitante.

« - J'ai bientôt fini mes recherches, lui affirma-t-elle en regardant le fond de sa tasse. Vu qu'il est tard, j'allais vous proposer de diner à l'extérieur. Je connais un petit restaurant abordable qui sert de bons plats asiatiques.

\- Je dinerais plutôt ici, lui répondit Livaï. Il reste encore des restes dans le frigo, cela me suffira.

\- Vous en êtes sûr Caporal ? lui demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. Cela vous ferait également du bien de sortir un peu. Vous êtes pas mal pris par le travail ces derniers temps. Une autre ambiance vous détendra un peu et calmera peut-être vos insomnies.

\- Je t'en remercie mais cela ira. Je dois encore terminer des recherches. Je préfère en finir au plus vite pour rentrer plus tôt chez moi. »

Petra n'insista pas plus, mais ne put cacher une légère déception sur son visage. Livaï l'aperçut mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il termina son thé avant de se rasseoir et continuer son travail.

Une heure s'écoula avant que Petra ne quitte l'appartement, laissant Livaï se réfugier seul dans ses investigations.

Il était un peu irrité et la faim commençait à le tirailler. Afin de se changer un peu les esprits, il se leva et se dirigea dans l'espace cuisine avec sa tasse pour se resservir de l'eau chaude. Il récupéra un plat préparé du frigo et s'empressa de le faire chauffer aux micro-ondes.

Il repensa à sa discussion avec Petra toute à l'heure, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Il n'était pas dupe. Il connaissait Petra et il devinait très bien qu'elle ne le considérait pas juste comme son supérieur.

Bien que pas mal de Capitaines se liaient aisément avec leur subordonnés, ce n'était pas le cas de Livaï. Il gardait toujours une distance suffisante pour ne pas faire déborder sa vie personnelle dans sa vie professionnelle. Bien qu'il appréciait beaucoup son escouade, il ne voulait pas franchir cette limite.

Et pourtant, il savait que ses rapports avec Petra étaient un peu plus différents qu'avec les autres miliciens.

Il n'était pas très sociable, et il le reconnaissait très bien. Pourtant, la présence de Petra ne lui déplaisait pas. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'elle était une femme ? Son tempérament ? Peut-être les deux à la fois, il n'en savait trop rien. Sa douceur et sa patience avaient fait fléchir ses barrières. Elle était de bonne conversation, et il s'était même permis de lui raconter certains détails de sa vie. Peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter d'une telle prouesse.

Mais elle restait sa subordonnée et il était hors de question d'envisager autre chose. Et puis il ne voulait pas laisser interférer les sentiments dans son lieu de travail.

De toute façon, même dans un autre contexte, jamais il aurait tenté quoi que ce soit avec elle. Bien qu'elle était une jolie femme, ce n'était pas son truc de s'engager dans une relation sérieuse. Relation sérieuse qu'il n'en avait jamais eue d'ailleurs. Pas parce qu'il n'avait pas trouvé la perle, son âme sœur ou autres conneries du genre. Il n'en avait jamais ressenti le besoin, tout simplement. Il n'avait jamais pris la peine d'essayer ou de se convaincre lui-même, trouvant cela hypocrite de faire semblant de s'attacher à quelqu'un sous prétexte que c'était une norme. Et puis avec son job, il n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de s'investir là-dedans. A part blesser la personne et se retrouver dans des situations embarrassantes, c'est tout ce qu'il pourrait récolter.

Bien entendu, il restait un homme avec des désirs. Il avait des contacts plus ou moins réguliers avec quelques femmes et cela lui suffisait amplement pour assouvir ses pulsions. Quelquefois, il s'était retrouvé avec des filles commençant à s'intéresser un peu trop à lui. En conséquence, il rompait radicalement les ponts. Autant couper court pour limiter les dégâts. Et vu comment il se montrait dégueulasse pour les plus persistantes, elles finissaient par le lâcher d'elle-même.

Même si ses mœurs pouvaient être très critiquables, il s'en foutait royalement. Ils étaient tous des adultes consentants et ses plans cul le satisfaisaient largement. C'était simple : si l'un ou l'autre en avait envie, un simple message suffisait. Si l'un acceptait tant mieux. Sinon tant pis. Il couchait avec des femmes partageant ce même credo : pas de sentiment, pas de prise de tête, uniquement que de la baise. Certains diraient que c'était triste, sale, immoral. Pour elles et lui, c'était une façon comme une autre de _se divertir_.

Bref, ce type de relation lui plaisait. Pas d'attache, pas de conflit. Juste les plaisirs du sexe en plus.

La sonnerie du four à micro-ondes retentit et l'eau avait finit de bouillir.

Il prépara son thé, prit une fourchette et s'installa sur la banquette. Il mangea distraitement, jetant quelques coups d'œil au journal d'informations diffusé à l'écran.

Quelques nouvelles politiques, du monde et des faits divers. Rien de très sensationnel.

Il savoura ce moment de répit et de solitude. Il reprit ensuite le travail, et s'endormit quelques heures sur place.

Comme à son habitude.

-oOoOoOo-

A l'ouest de Paris, camp des d'entraînement des Traqueurs.

Ancien centre de formation militaire, les lieux furent récupérés et complètement aménagés par la division. Les Traqueurs pouvaient subir une certaine sédentarité durant leurs longues phases de recherches. Cet établissement leur permettait de s'entretenir suffisamment physiquement une bonne moitié de la semaine afin qu'ils soient performants lors de leurs interventions.

La façade de l'établissement semblait assez austère et à moitié caché par les nombreux arbres. A l'intérieur du camp, l'atmosphère restait assez spartiate.

Les locaux étaient constitués de multiples salles d'entraînements : gymnase, piscine, machines de musculation, quinques, tirs… Il y avait également des endroits aménagés pour le parcours en intérieur et extérieur, même s'ils étaient dispensés de moyens technologiques similaires à celui de l'Ecole Militaire.

Vestiaires, cafétéria, pièces à vivre, infirmerie, salles d'eau et dortoirs étaient également mis à disposition pour que les miliciens ne manquent de rien.

Dans la salle des quinques, Auruo et Eld engageait un combat sous le regard de Petra et Gunther qui s'accordaient une petite pause.

Ils étaient tous les deux équipés d'une épaisse combinaison noire, similaire à une carapace recouvrant leur cou jusqu'au bas de leurs mollets. Une sorte de casque semblable à celui d'un escrimeur faisait office de protection pour leur visage.

La quinque d'Eld formait une lance extensible de couleur marronnée, lisse et renvoyant une lueur rougeâtre. Il multipliait les offensives contre Auruo mais ce dernier continuait de parer ses coups avec agilité. Les deux coéquipiers pratiquaient aussi bien le combat à distance que le corps à corps, Auruo profitant également de la portée extensible de son arme grisée.

Leurs quinques s'entrechoquaient à maintes reprises, générant des sons s'approchant à la fois des heurts de lames d'acier et de grésillements électriques. Leur combat prenait tout le terrain, enchaînant successivement les phases de sprint et de fuite, d'esquives et de confrontations. Leur vitesse d'attaque était impressionnante et leur arme fusait à une telle vitesse qu'elle semblait n'être constituée que de halo de lumière à l'œil nu.

« - Je parie sur Auruo, dit Gunther en ne quittant pas la confrontation des yeux.

\- Plutôt Eld, rétorqua Petra en faisant de même tout en épongeant son front en sueur. Auruo s'est laissé un peu aller ces temps-ci et Eld a l'air plutôt en forme. »

A peine elle eut finit de prononcer ces derniers mots qu'Auruo s'était rapproché soudainement d'Eld et en profita pour lui asséner un croche-pied. Une fois à terre, Auruo dirigea le bout de sa quinque à quelques centimètres du torse de son adversaire.

« - Tu t'améliores mais tu as encore du chemin à parcourir avant d'arriver _à mon niveau_ , se vanta Auruo en vainqueur.

\- Il va finir par ne plus pouvoir marcher avec de telles chevilles... » soupira Petra.

Les battants de la porte de la salle s'ouvrirent brusquement. Les quatre partenaires se tournèrent vers leur Capitaine qui venait tout juste de les rejoindre. Il était vêtu de noir, du tee-shirt à manche courte prêt du corps au pantalon de jogging ample. Il avait gardé son holster au niveau du torse, ses deux poignées de quinques suspendues. Il gardait une serviette à l'épaule, sa peau brillante de sueur témoignant des nombreux exercices à la salle de musculation.

D'humeur espiègle, Petra se tourna vers leur supérieur.

« - Caporal, Auruo souhaiterait affronter quelqu'un _à son niveau_. Cela serait un plaisir pour lui de vous affronter.

\- Qu… Quoi ?! bégaya Auruo en ôtant son casque. Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! »

Livaï s'essuya brièvement le visage, regardant silencieusement du coin de l'œil ses deux subordonnés.

« C'est d'accord, répondit-il. J'ai encore de l'énergie à dépenser. »

Auruo grimaça, sous les regards moqueurs des trois autres miliciens. Livaï enfila une des combinaisons mises à disposition au fond de la salle, tout en gardant ses deux poignées de quinques. Eld quitta l'espace de combat pour venir s'installer entre Gunther et Petra. Ils voulaient tous profiter du spectacle.

Auruo n'était pas très assuré face à cette situation et semblait même un peu fébrile. Lorsque leur Capitaine se présenta devant lui, le Major déglutit et resserra la poignée de quinque dans sa main. Contrairement à lui, Livaï ne portait pas de gant et ses quinques étaient toujours désactivées.

« Je te laisse attaquer en premier », dit le Capitaine en gardant ses positions.

Auruo acquiesça, adoptant une posture de combat tout en ne quittant pas des yeux son adversaire. Sans crier gare, il fonça sur lui et commença à enchainer les coups. Livaï, qui s'était tenu immobile jusqu'à présent, se mit soudainement à esquiver toutes ses offensives. Il se décalait, sautait, se penchait… Il arrivait à éviter chaque coup de quinque de quelques centimètres avec un calme déconcertant. A croire qu'il préméditait chaque assaut. Malgré les enchaînements d'Auruo, à faible portée ou à distance, Livaï s'était déplacé d'à peine un mètre de sa position initiale. Auruo ne lâchait pourtant pas l'affaire et continuait de s'acharner, redoutant le déclenchement des quinques de Livaï.

Soudainement, Livaï fonça sur lui et lui fit un balayage au niveau des genoux Déséquilibré, Auruo chuta sur le dos. Il ne lui fallut à peine quelques secondes à Livaï pour déclencher ses quinques et diriger leurs pointes à quelques centimètres des tempes de son adversaire.

Auruo pâlit, les iris glacés du Capitaine le fixant sans ciller.

« Tu te laisses trop distraire par l'arme de ton adversaire, lui dit le Capitaine. Tu serais mort si une goule remarque que tu fixes beaucoup trop son kagune. »

Livaï désactiva et rangea ses quinques. Il aida ensuite Auruo à se relever, ce dernier complètement essoufflé. Quant à Livaï, il semblait maintenir la même respiration qu'avant d'avoir engagé le combat.

« Magnifique Livaï ! s'époustoufla une forte voix accompagnée d'applaudissements. Je ne me lasse jamais de te voir en pleine action ! »

Les membres de l'escouade se tournèrent vers la personne enthousiaste. Elle s'avançait d'un pas vif vers les deux combattants, le sourire aux lèvres. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns en uniforme, portant au bras gauche le fameux brassard des Traqueurs. Ses yeux marron étaient à demi camouflés par les verres d'une grosse paire de lunettes blanches rectangulaires.

« - Non, prononça Livaï une fois leur visiteur arrivée à leur hauteur.

\- Mais je n'ai encore rien dit ! se scandalisa la jeune femme.

\- C'est non vieille folle, insista-t-il.

\- Juste une heure ou deux, supplia-t-elle les mains jointes. Je te laisserais manipuler à ma place si tu veux…

\- Non c'est non, trancha-t-il avec un air excédé. A moins que tu souhaites que je te taille une seconde raie du cul. »

Petra se tourna vers Gunther et Eld, assez intriguée.

« - Vous savez de quoi elle parle ? leur demanda-t-elle.

\- Le Capitaine Hanji s'est mise en tête d'examiner les quinques du Caporal il y a quelques jours, sourit Gunther. Evidemment, jamais il n'acceptera une chose pareille.

\- Elle a plus de chance d'apprivoiser une goule de rang SS que de les effleurer », surenchérit Eld.

Hanji fit une moue boudeuse, tandis que Livaï partait ranger sa combinaison et Auruo rejoignait ses coéquipiers avec une petite mine penaude.

« - Tant pis, ce sera peut-être pour la prochaine fois ! dit-elle en recouvrant presque immédiatement sa bonne humeur tout en suivant le Capitaine. Mais je ne suis pas venue te chercher pour ça !

\- Si c'est pour ton histoire de capture, laisse tomber. Ta copine cannibale a préféré nous fausser compagnie que de se rendre à tes petites dinettes.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, soupira Hanji avec déception. J'aurais tellement voulu m'entretenir seule à seule avec une goule de rang A. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça non plus que je suis là.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux alors ? pesta Livaï avec agacement. Je n'ai pas que ça à foutre de jouer aux devinettes. »

Hanji prit alors un air sérieux, ses yeux reflétant toujours cette folie qui lui était si caractéristique.

« Je mène une enquête dans le 18ème depuis quinze jours, dit-elle sur un ton proche du murmure. Je préfère qu'on en discute seul à seul car je crois avoir mis le doigt sur quelque chose… »

Livaï la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, interrogateur.

« Attends-moi dans ta piaule. Le temps que je prenne une douche et j'arrive, » lui répondit-il en emboîtant le pas.

Hanji sourit malicieusement et s'en alla en saluant chaleureusement les autres Traqueurs d'un signe de main. Livaï fit de même, d'une façon un peu plus désinvolte, avant de rejoindre les vestiaires.

-oOoOoOo-

Une fois rhabillé de son uniforme, Livaï se présenta dans la chambre d'Hanji.

Seuls les Capitaines et les rangs supérieurs disposaient d'une pièce individuelle au sein de l'annexe du dortoir. Elles étaient toutes assez similaires et ressemblaient un peu à des chambres d'hôtel. Il y avait un bureau avec équipement bureautique, étagères et armoires, deux fauteuils et une table basse ainsi qu'un lit double. Une petite salle de bain privée leur était même attribuée. Une grande fenêtre donnait vue sur une cour où certains miliciens pratiquaient leurs exercices physiques en plein air.

Hanji avait ajouté sa petite touche personnelle en plaquant diverses photographies de goules aux murs, de la forme humaine la plus innocente au monstre aux yeux noirs et à l'affreux kagune déployé. Livaï ne pouvait s'empêcher d'échapper un léger rictus à chaque fois qu'il levait les yeux sur cette décoration douteuse.

Il s'installa sur un des fauteuils dans une position décontractée.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais alors ? lui demanda Livaï. J'espère que cela vaut vraiment le coup, ta déco me donne déjà l'envie de gerber.

\- Cela va t'intéresser, répondit-elle enjouée tout en ignorant ses attaques. Regarde un peu ça. »

Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil en face de lui et lui tendit une tablette tactile. Il la lui prit et regarda la vidéo présentée. Elle était prise par une caméra à vision nocturne.

La scène semblait se dérouler dans une ruelle. Il n'y avait que des poubelles et quelques détritus à terre. C'était tellement calme que cela semblait être un simple arrêt sur image.

Soudainement, un homme fut projeté contre un mur. Puis un second. Brusquement, d'étranges appendices les perforèrent en un éclair à l'abdomen. Cela ressemblait à des espèces de pattes d'insecte, soulevant et cognant ces hommes contre la façade comme de vulgaires poupées de chiffons. La créature était hors champ mais ne demeurait pas moins terrifiante à travers ses actes.

Bien que la vidéo restait muette et en nuances de gris, cette violence aurait de quoi traumatiser un esprit peu habitué à ce genre de scène. Des flaques noirâtres avaient giclé sur les murs et le bitume, les corps gesticulant d'une manière terrifiante.

Après près d'une minute de supplice, les crochets arachnéens se dissipèrent doucement, abandonnant les deux victimes immobiles. Elles étaient toutes deux éclaboussées de liquide sombre, le corps déchiqueté et leur visage figé d'horreur.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour découvrir une femme s'avancer vers ces deux cadavres. Son kagune se repliait doucement en bas du dos. Elle avait les cheveux courts plutôt clairs et la moitié de son visage dissimulée par un masque vénitien. Elle arracha sans difficulté le bras d'un des deux hommes, et s'appliqua à inscrire sur le mur des inscriptions à l'aide du sang du membre déchiré. La signature du clan Sina.

Une fois terminé, elle croqua goulument un morceau de chair. Elle se débarrassa ensuite du bras en le jetant négligemment au pied des deux cadavres. Elle se retourna ensuite, son visage s'affichant de plus en plus en gros plan. Excepté le masque finement décoré qu'elle portait, Livaï n'apercevait qu'une paire d'yeux sombres et un sourire carnassier sanguinolent. Le film s'arrêta subitement. Sans doute que la créature se savait filmée et voulait se moquer d'eux jusqu'au bout.

Livaï sentit une certaine rage le gagner. Ces goules du clan Sina cherchaient réellement à les provoquer. Même leurs tueries étaient un défi une goule attaquait principalement pour se nourrir, et celle-ci voulait bien leur démontrer qu'elle ne les craignait pas.

« - On a récupéré les images il y a quelques jours, lui expliqua Hanji. Je suis toujours en cours d'analyse dessus.

\- Elles se montrent de moins en moins timides devant les caméras on dirait, dit Livaï en levant son regard vers Hanji. Mais pourquoi as-tu insisté pour que je regarde ça ? J'ai aussi mon lot de films gores dans mes dossiers d'enquête.

\- Je ne t'ai pas tout montré, l'avertit Hanji. Lorsque je me suis mise à visionner ce film, cela m'a rappelé d'autres images. Je n'ai pas percuté tout de suite mais après quelques bonnes journées d'investigation, j'ai découvert _ça_. »

Elle se rapprocha de la tablette pour faire défiler des images. L'écran affichait un arrêt sur image de la goule, puis à côté une autre photographie extraite d'une autre vidéo il y a plusieurs années. Cette dernière représentait également une goule, visage dégagé et son kagune déployé.

Elles semblaient toutes deux semblables. Même morphologie, même traits sur une partie du visage et kagune identiques.

« - La seconde photographie a été prise lors de l'attentat de Shiganshina, commenta Hanji. Je suis persuadée qu'il s'agit de la même goule.

\- C'est vrai que leur ressemblance est assez troublante, admit Livaï. Cela pourrait souligner nos suspicions sur l'organisation de l'attentat par le clan Sina.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça ! prévint Hanji. Il y a quelque d'autres éléments étranges concernant cette goule. »

Elle lui montra alors des documents sur l'appareil, surlignant des extraits via le bout de son index.

« - La goule de cet attentat n'a pas été nommée. A l'époque, elle avait été considérée comme éliminée lors des opérations de l'attentat.

\- Peut-être s'agit-elle d'une autre goule ressemblante à celle-ci, justifia Livaï. Cela paraît un peu gros, mais pas impossible.

\- Tu sais tout comme moi que trouver des goules quasi identiques est bien rare dans toute une vie. Même des goules jumelles présentent généralement des différences à travers leur kagune. Et en poursuivant mes recherches sur cette goule de l'attentat, il y a des éléments qui ne collent pas. »

Livaï fronça les sourcils, mais l'encouragea à continuer.

« - Tout d'abord, le veilleur qui a déclaré sa mort est décédé lors d'une ronde qui a mal tournée quelques jours après les attentats. Peut-être une coïncidence, mais cela rajoute des détails troublants dans ce dossier. Et puis il y a l'identité de cette goule sans nom…

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose à ce sujet ?

\- Rien, déclara Hanji un brin irrité. Je n'ai absolument rien trouvé. La photographie est plutôt nette et je devrais avoir au moins des suggestions. Mais là, c'est le néant absolu. Comme si cette goule ne s'était jamais exposée à une quelconque activité humaine. »

Livaï croisa les jambes, l'air à la fois concentré et irrité. Effectivement, cela faisait beaucoup trop de coïncidences. Avec la technologie actuelle, il était facile de retrouver l'identité d'une personne à l'aide d'une vieille photographie. Leur base de données était monumentale et recensait une quantité colossale d'images de chaque citoyen, passant des réseaux sociaux à leurs dossiers administratifs. La goule pouvait être aussi étrangère, mais là aussi cela paraissait trop gros.

Comment une goule pouvait à la fois se mêler aux humains et se camoufler parfaitement de leur système ? Bien qu'elle soit le premier cas de goule anonyme recensée, y en avait-t-il d'autres ? Et pourquoi aurait-elle été signalée comme tuée si elle courrait toujours les rues aujourd'hui ?

Cela faisait vraiment beaucoup de zones d'ombre.

« - Tu en as parlé à Erwin ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Je compte le faire dès ce soir, lui répondit Hanji. Mais je voulais également en discuter avec toi avant de lui soumettre une proposition. Je vais lui demander la permission d'enquêter plus sérieusement sur ce clan Sina. Ces goules semblent plus prudentes, rusées et dangereuses que toutes les autres. Je me proposerais pour enquêter là-dessus mais j'aurais besoin également du soutien d'autres escouades. Je sais que toi et tes coéquipiers vous êtes les plus compétents sur le terrain. Si Erwin donne son feu vert, je ne trouverais pas mieux que vous pour nous aider sur certaines taches. »

Livaï reposa la tablette sur la table basse et croisa les bras. Il respira longuement, l'air un peu contrarié par toutes ces histoires.

« Tu peux compter sur moi, lui garantit-il. Si cela nous permet de choper plus rapidement ces enflures, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Bien au contraire. »

Hanji ne put retenir une exclamation de joie, faisant vriller les tympans de Livaï par la même occasion.

Même s'il trouvait son obsession pour les goules dangereuse et qu'elle était bien trop impulsive par moment, Livaï reconnaissait son énorme potentiel. La division avait réalisé un énorme bond en avant grâce à ses approches audacieuses et originales.

Même si collaborer avec elle ne sera pas de tout repos, ils gardaient tous les deux un objectif commun : traquer les goules jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne nuisent plus à personne.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce petit tour chez les Traqueurs ? De Livaï et son escouade ?_

 _D'ailleurs quelles sont vos pronostiques sur la suite des événements ? Et ce fameux clan Sina ?_

 _Et concernant la relation ErenxLevi : oui, ce ne sera pas de tout repos 8D._

 _N'hésitez pas à partager vos avis et théories dans les reviews !_

 _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Cassiel :**_ _Une nouvelle compatriote noctambule ! \o/ Merci pour ton commentaire, même si tu as dû ramer au réveil n_n'. Je suis contente que tu apprécies ce mariage TG et SnK, et que tu n'es pas l'impression de lire un crossover (remarque, c'était mon objectif de suivre purement du SnK 8D). Merci pour tes encouragements qui me font chaud au cœur, et en espérant retrouver de nouveau tes critiques par la suite (qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais °w°'). A bientôt à travers les prochains chapitres ! (mais dors un peu quand même n_n')_

 _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _Merci à_ _ **Going-to-Hell-for-Shipping**_ _pour la révision et ses attaques de chatons ! \o/_


	8. Chapitre 7

_Hellow chers lecteurs !_

 _Après 15 jours d'attente, voici le chapitre 7 !_

 _Désolée de ne pas avoir honoré ma résolution d'une semaine de publication… J'étais un peu occupée IRL et une vilaine otite m'a pourrie pendant une dizaine de jours... Du coup, j'avais plus tendance à retrouver mon lit plutôt que mon pc n_n'. Mais maintenant que je vais mieux, je n'ai plus d'excuse à déballer \o/._

 _J'espère ne pas vous décevoir vu la longueur du chapitre (et surtout son contenu) ! Je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant malgré mes péripéties !_

 _\- J'apprécie toutes les critiques, même négatives du moment qu'elles sont constructives. Merci de signaler les fautes, ce serait rendre service pour corriger ça au plus vite n_n -_

 _Bande-son :_ _'On Top Of The World' de Imagine Dragons / 'Are You Gonna Be My Girl' de Jet / 'How Did We End Up Here ' de Hans Zimmer / 'Best friend' Foster People._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Cérémonie de fin d'année**

C'était la fin du mois de mai. Les premières chaleurs estivales débarquaient avec anticipation dans la capitale, réjouissant ainsi les nombreux habitants et touristes.

Les terrasses étaient bondées et les rues surpeuplées pour le plus grand bonheur des commerces après un début de saison grisonnant. Les parcs étaient de plus en plus peuplés par les flâneurs et les sportifs à la recherche de verdure et des doux rayons du soleil.

Le Champs de Mars ne faisait pas exception de cet engouement et l'immense pelouse accueillait désormais une foule voulant profiter d'un moment de détente sous le regard de la grande Dame de Fer.

Eren, Mikasa et Armin rejoignirent Jean, Marco, Thomas, Sasha et Connie, installés à une quinzaine de mètres derrière le Mur pour la Paix. L'ambiance était tout autre en-dehors de l'Ecole Militaire : ils avaient repris leurs vêtements de civil. Vêtus en jean et tee-shirt, ils ressemblaient davantage à tous les autres jeunes de leur âge. Seule Mikasa gardait sa fidèle écharpe rouge. Ils avaient achevé leur dernière journée de formation la veille et souhaitaient profiter ensemble de cette journée de repos avant la cérémonie de ce soir.

Cette cérémonie était dédiée à tous les apprentis reçus pour intégrer la Milice. Bien qu'ils devaient formuler leur choix final portant sur leur division que dans une quinzaine de jours, cette soirée faisait office de remise de diplôme. Leur classement y était également annoncé et notamment les dix premiers ayant la légitimité d'intégrer les Elites. Des miliciens étaient également conviés, permettant d'échanger avec les recrues et potentiellement rencontrer leurs futurs coéquipiers. La tradition était également maintenue, les recrues devant recevoir leur diplôme en main propre d'un des trois commandants.

Les huit apprentis étaient disposés en cercle avec leurs victuailles au centre : des pizzas ainsi que divers paquets de gâteaux et de confiseries. Les trois derniers s'étaient chargés de ramener quelques sodas et paquets de chips.

« - Il y en a beaucoup trop ! grimaça Armin. Vous oubliez qu'on a la cérémonie ce soir !

\- Rassure-toi, lui répond Connie. Tout a été déjà à moitié pillé par Sasha ! »

Cette dernière ne réagit pas à la remarque et reprit une part de pizza, encore la bouche pleine. Elle fut stoppée en plein élan lorsque sa portion fut dérobée par Mikasa. Celle-ci mordit dedans sans remord.

« - Hmmmmf ! fit Sasha en manquant de s'étouffer en avalant de travers.

\- C'est la dernière aux Quatre saisons, lui répondit nonchalamment Mikasa. Tu pourrais au moins en laisser un peu aux autres, espèce de goinfre. »

Sasha finit par déglutir mais ne rétorqua pas, trop occupée à subtiliser discrètement le paquet de chips de Connie.

« - Ah non ! s'exclama celui-ci en découvrant son stratagème et en se levant pour mettre l'objet de sa convoitise hors de sa portée. Tu en as déjà bouffé deux paquets à toi seule !

\- Mais juste une ou deux ! implora Sasha en tendant ses bras.

\- En rêve ! » ricana-t-il.

Les deux adolescents commencèrent à se chahuter, Connie s'empressant de dévorer le paquet tout en essayant de se débarrasser de l'emprise de Sasha.

« Vous êtes vraiment des gamins », soupira Eren tout en dévissant le bouchon de la bouteille de soda avec un air amusé.

Mais son sourire fut de courte durée lorsque la boisson lui fut dérobée des mains par Jean, buvant allègrement au goulot.

« - Les gobelets, ce n'est pas pour les chiens ! s'énerva Eren.

\- Arrête de faire ton caca nerveux, se moqua Jean. Je n'ai pas la gale. Les pizzas, ça donne soif !

\- Je m'en fous ! Boire à la bouteille, c'est dégueulasse !

\- Pff, chochotte ! Tu as peur d'un baiser indirect ou quoi ?

\- Exactement ! Je n'ai pas envie de sentir l'arrière-goût de ton haleine de poney ! »

Les deux garçons commencèrent à s'empoigner le col tout en se traitant de divers noms d'oiseaux. Connie finit par abandonner le paquet une fois vide, laissant Sasha avec une mine boudeuse. Mikasa continuait de manger tranquillement sa part de pizza en restant indifférente aux diverses scènes.

« - Et c'est reparti… souffla Marco tout en souriant.

\- Cela va me manquer, avoua Thomas. Leurs engueulades vont presque me manquer.

\- Cela va me faire bizarre aussi, poursuivit Armin en se servant un gobelet du soda disputé. C'est dommage d'ailleurs que les autres ne soient pas là. Ils sont passés où ?

\- Je crois que Reiner et Bertolt récupéraient quelques affaires du dortoir, répondit Marco. Et Franz toujours dans son coin avec Hannah.

\- J'ai cru entendre qu'Annie et Mina avaient prévu de faire quelques boutiques cet après-midi, dit Thomas. Par contre, Christa et Ymir ne devrait plus tarder. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, les deux jeunes filles apparurent devant leur champ de vision. Christa était resplendissante avec sa robe bleue claire, son petit sac à main rose pâle et son visage radieux, les bras chargés d'un plat. Elle détonait au côté de sa grande amie brune, l'air blasée, portant un jean troué, un débardeur vert délavé et une vieille paire de baskets.

« - Désolée pour le retard ! s'excusa Christa. Je souhaitais vraiment vous faire goûter mon carrot cake aux spéculos ! Après en avoir parlé à Sasha, il fallait absolument que j'en ramène un pour notre dernier déjeuner !

\- Christa… Tu es une déesse ! la félicita cette dernière sur un ton larmoyant.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû, cette morfale a mangé le tiers de ce qu'on a ramené ! se moqua Connie. J'espère d'ailleurs que vous n'avez pas super faim, il ne reste déjà plus grand-chose…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, rassura Christa. On avait déjà pris un sandwich sur la route de toute façon.

\- Vous n'avez pas préféré déjeuner avec nous ? s'étonna Armin.

\- On se doutait que l'autre ventre sur pattes allait tout rafler, répondit Ymir sur un ton désinvolte.

\- Ymir ! s'offusqua Christa en lui faisant un coup de coude. Sois un peu plus agréable ! »

Ymir roula les yeux et s'installa parmi le cercle. Christa commença à déballer son sachet, sous le regard attentif de Sasha. Ses autres camarades étaient tout aussi curieux de goûter la fameuse recette de l' « ange » officiel de leur promotion.

« - Ah mince ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai oublié les petites assiettes et les cuillères !

\- On a des serviettes en papier avec nous, lui dit Marco. Cela devrait aller.

\- Cela me gêne un peu… Et puis cela risque de coller aux doigts…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, dit Ymir. Il y a un supermarché à cinq minutes, je t'accompagne.

\- Oh non ! Je serais plus rassurée que tu restes ici pour garder le cake. Je sais que Sasha ne fera rien avec toi à côté. Eren, tu veux bien venir avec moi ? »

Eren acquiesça sans se poser de question et se leva pour l'accompagner, sous le regard amusé de la bande. Seul Ymir faisait une petite moue tandis qu'Armin et Mikasa n'émettaient aucune arrière-pensée. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Christa souhaitait la compagnie d'Eren. Ils s'y étaient fait et, contrairement aux autres, ne voyaient aucun sous-entendu. Même s'ils se demandaient souvent bien comment une fille aussi sage et polie qu'elle pouvait supporter le caractère à fleur de peau de leur ami.

Les deux adolescents entamèrent leur marche en s'échangeant quelques bribes de conversation. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au supermarché et achetèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin, ainsi qu'une bouteille de soda en plus pour Eren.

« - Tu fais un peu ta précieuse pour ces histoires d'assiette, dit Eren. Cela reste du superflu.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, sourit Christa. Mais pour tout t'avouer, je voulais en profiter pour parler un peu avec toi. Seul. »

Eren la fixa, intrigué.

« - Pourquoi ça ? Attends… Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de ces rumeurs ! Ou bien…

\- Pas du tout ! s'affola-t-elle en s'empourprant légèrement. Je n'ai pas des vues sur toi ! Mais ne crois pas que tu ne peux pas plaire, hein ? Tu es plutôt mignon ! Mais je ne te trouve pas mignon en ce sens ! Enfin… J'espère que tu m'as compris !

\- J'ai eu peur, souffla Eren et plutôt soulagé de l'embarras de Christa. Cela aurait été vraiment gênant ! Du coup, de quoi tu veux me parler au juste ?

\- En fait, j'ai réfléchi… Et je ne rentrerais pas à la MAG. »

Eren se stoppa, regardant la jeune fille blonde avec les yeux écarquillés.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu te débrouilles hyper bien et tu surpasses pas mal de monde ! Pourquoi abandonner après avoir tenu ces deux années alors que nous sommes tous admis ?

\- Je ne me sens pas trop à l'aise en fait, déclara-t-elle avec gêne. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas ma voie. J'ai juste d'autres aspirations, voilà tout… Cela peut paraître brutal, surtout à la fin, mais j'ai réalisé tardivement ce qui était mieux pour moi…

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je voudrais me lancer davantage dans des activités associatives, avoua-t-elle. Je sais que c'est très loin du prestige de la Milice et que la situation peut être précaire. Pourtant, j'ai eu l'occasion d'aider des gens dans le cadre d'une association durant les vacances. Je m'y suis sentie vraiment à ma place et je souhaite vraiment m'investir là-dedans. »

Eren parut silencieux un moment. Christa restait immobile, baissant les yeux et se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour l'apaiser.

« Il vaut mieux tard que jamais, dit-il. Si tu as trouvé ta voie, c'est le plus important. Ce n'est pas comme si on allait beaucoup se revoir si tu avais continué au sein de la Milice. Avec toutes les divisions et les affectations dans les diverses escouades, on va tous se retrouver éclatés un peu partout. Et puis ce n'était pas deux ans pour rien : tu t'es bien marré avec nous. »

Christa releva la tête et hocha la tête, un peu plus apaisée.

« - Oui, ces deux ans sont passées même un peu trop vite. Vous allez tous me manquer.

\- On pourra toujours se revoir en-dehors du boulot, la rassura-t-il.

\- Oui, sourit-elle. Et puis si tu as besoin du traitement…

\- Ne t'embête pas avec ça, la coupa-t-il. Je peux me débrouiller seul. Je profiterais des prochaines vacances pour aller consulter plus sérieusement chez un médecin. Je ne veux plus laisser trainer ça trop longtemps. Et puis tu ne peux pas jouer les dealers éternellement. Sinon tu as un numéro ? Une adresse ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore trouvé un logement fixe pour le moment. Et j'ai lâché mon téléphone dès mon entrée à l'Ecole…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne me vante pas trop mais je n'ai jamais eu mon propre téléphone »

Christa le regarda, surprise, puis éclata de rire.

\- Tu es un spécimen rare ! Je me sens moins comme une extraterrestre maintenant. Je peux te donner mon adresse email si tu veux, ça sera plus simple. Je ne consulte ma messagerie qu'une fois par semaine en moyenne, mais je serais attentive !

\- Je suis un peu pareil. Par contre je n'ai rien pour noter… »

Sur ces mots, Christa posa son sac d'achats au sol, sortit un stylo et un bout de papier. Elle y griffonna rapidement quelque chose puis le tendit à Eren.

« -'Klein-libel' ? lit-il.

\- C'est du néerlandais. Cela veut dire 'petite libellule'. Ymir a quelques notions et m'appelle parfois comme ça. Je trouvais ça mignon. »

Elle rougissait légèrement en détournant la tête. Eren aperçut alors quelque chose d'étrange au niveau de sa nuque, un peu camouflée par ses mèches blondes. Il y découvrit une grosse marque bleuté. Troublé, il approcha doucement sa main pour inspecter. Sous le coup de la surprise, Christa écarta son bras brusquement. Elle le fixait, les joues encore plus rouges. Eren ne put masquer sa stupéfaction face à sa réaction.

« - Calme-toi ! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Mais on dirait que tu as un bleu en bas du cou….

\- Ah, ça ? Ce n'est rien ! Juste une vilaine chute dans la salle d'eau hier ! Je suis vraiment maladroite ! »

Elle émit un petit rire avec sa voix cristalline. Eren haussa un sourcil. Christa lui semblait bizarre. Même s'il l'avait trouvé souvent étrange depuis le début de leur rencontre, son attitude à l'instant était assez inattendue. Il ne s'étendit pas davantage et repris la marche, décidé à rejoindre les autres. Christa reprit la parole.

« - Par contre, ne dis rien aux autres. Concernant mon départ. Je n'ai pas envie de m'étaler sur le sujet pour le moment. Je me sentirais peut-être plus prête ce soir.

\- Comme tu voudras, dit Eren en levant les épaules. Mais ce n'est pas en rallongeant l'échéance que cela va être plus agréable. Si cela te pèse, il vaudrait mieux que tu le leur annonces au plus tôt. »

Christa acquiesça et ils continuèrent leur marche silencieusement. Eren se sentit mal à l'aise face à cette nouvelle. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de leurs camarades, ses pensées furent un peu estompées par le débat animé et peu banal que leur offraient Armin et Marco.

« - Mais ces mesures seraient une chance pour relever l'économie ! déclara vivement Marco. Et puis elles ont fait leurs preuves à l'étranger ! Alors pourquoi pas chez nous ?

\- Peut-être mais c'est trop précipité, reprit Armin sur un ton abrupt. Nous manquons de recul et notre système politique est bien différent de ces autres pays. Nous ne pouvons pas risquer de creuser la dette et les inégalités sociales sur un vulgaire coup de poker. Il faudrait encore revoir certains éléments !

\- Avec ce type de discours, la situation n'évoluera jamais ! C'est à force de tout contester et de ne pas laisser le gouvernement faire son travail qu'on se retrouve à la traîne !

\- On peut innover et éviter de foncer dans le mur ! Ce n'est pas en répétant les bonnes paroles des politiques que la situation évoluera !

\- Et tu te crois plus intelligent en citant les mêmes discours que les manifestants ? »

Les deux garçons s'emportaient et enchaînaient les arguments pour essayer de faire plier l'un ou l'autre. Bien entendu, aucun des deux n'était prêt à lâcher l'affaire. Les autres se contentaient de les regarder se renvoyer la balle, tandis que Christa s'occupait de préparer les assiettes.

« - Je crois qu'on en a pour un moment, dit Connie. Ce qu'ils peuvent être chiants quand ils commencent à parler politique…

\- Au fait, nous aurons bien les transports assurés ce soir ? demanda Sasha inquiète tout en dévorant une dernière miette de sa part de cake.

\- Normalement le mouvement de grève s'arrête à 18h00, l'informa Thomas. Par contre, il se peut que cela soit reconduit demain. Avec toutes les manifestations annoncées vendredi, il vaudra mieux rester chez soi…

\- Ce n'est pas plus mal, dit Connie. De toute façon, même si ce pays part en vrille, cela ne m'empêchera pas de bien m'éclater ce soir et de faire la grasse mat' ! »

Marco et Armin continuaient d'élever la voix, Jean les interrompit et enroula son bras au cou de Marco pour le couper.

« - Stop les gars ! Arrêtez de vous prendre la tête ! Pensez à autre chose ! Allez Marco, pense à ce soir quand on montera sur l'estrade ! Quand on nous annoncera comme l'un des dix meilleurs de la promotion ! Devenir des Elites et vivre peinard !

\- Vivre peinard ? Mais je veux vraiment servir le gouvernement ! se défendit Marco.

\- Mais oui, mais oui… Pour l'honneur, la gloire et la patrie, tout ça, tout ça. Mais j'ai hâte de voir nos prochains appartements près de l'Elysée ! Cela doit être trop la classe !

\- Il n'y a vraiment que les glandeurs pour s'intéresser à cette division, déclara Eren. Excepté s'empiffrer au chaud et faire du bruit pour paraître important, c'est tout ce qu'ils savent faire. Cela devrait être à ta portée Jean…

\- Je t'emmerde, répliqua ce dernier. Au moins, je ne me cache pas. Si j'ai postulé, c'est uniquement pour y rentrer. Qui voudrait laisser tomber un boulot en or pour se les geler en pourchassant des monstres prêts à te pulvériser en un dixième de secondes ? Ah oui ! Des suicidaires masochistes !

\- Je ne me suis pas entrainé pour moisir entre quatre murs et faire le meuble pour des réceptions mondaines.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates ! se moqua Jean. Je suis sûr que la plupart des quinques des Traqueurs prennent souvent la forme de fouet et de cordes de bondage !

\- Tu me vends du rêve ! C'est vrai que jouer les escort-boy pour les petit vieux du sénat, ce n'est pas très sexy !

\- Jaloux ! »

Ils se mirent à éclater de rire, leur bonne humeur contaminant également le reste de leur petit cercle.

Eren se sentait vraiment bien au milieu de ses camarades. Malgré les éclats de joies et son rêve bientôt atteint, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir un léger pincement au cœur au milieu de tout cet enthousiasme.

Il s'était surpassé ces deux dernières années, repoussant sans cesse ses limites malgré les obstacles. Et il avait eu la chance de rencontrer des amis formidables.

Même s'il avait hâte de rejoindre les Traqueurs, il voulait que ces derniers moments ne s'achèvent pas trop vite.

-oOoOoOo-

Quelques heures s'écoulèrent. C'était le début de soirée et le temps s'était légèrement rafraichi.

La cérémonie se déroulait dans un domaine au cœur des bois du 16e arrondissement. Il s'agissait d'un immense pavillon de style anglo-normand du 19e siècle, surplombant un étang. Un lieu en pleine nature faisant office d'un véritable refuge au beau milieu du vacarme habituel de la capitale.

L'événement était aussi bien préparé à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Une vaste salle au parquet boisé et bordée de multiples fenêtres d'époque était équipée d'une grande estrade. Quelques sofas étaient également mis à disposition pour s'y asseoir. La terrasse était également aménagée en un spacieux salon d'extérieur et bordait le point d'eau. Plusieurs serveurs tournaient pour proposer divers petits fours et rafraîchissements aux invités.

L'ensemble des secondes années étaient présents et s'étaient préparés pour l'occasion : la majorité des jeunes femmes s'étaient vêtues de robe ou de jupe et chemisette, tandis que l'ensemble de la gente masculine s'était paré de leur belle chemise et pantalon cintré. Vu la chaleur, la plupart avait délaissé leur veste dans les vestiaires. Plusieurs miliciens étaient également présents, portant leur tenue habituelle. Plusieurs groupes distincts s'étaient formés entre les jeunes deuxièmes années et les uniformes bleu marines.

La même bande d'apprentis s'était retrouvée à l'extérieur. Reiner et Bertolt les avaient d'ailleurs rejoints. Ils restaient agglutinés à proximité d'un banquet, où Sasha se frayait souvent un passage pour rapporter des amuse-gueules.

« - C'est vachement classe ici, siffla Connie. Même en essayant de me saper classe, j'ai l'impression d'être un clochard.

\- Je te rassure : ce n'est pas qu'une impression », taquina Sasha.

Le garçon se vengea en lui piquant un petit four, sous les exclamations scandalisées de celle-ci.

Jean jetait quelques coups d'œil furtifs vers Mikasa à coté de lui, vêtue d'une robe blanche élégante lui arrivant à mi-mollet avec de fines bretelles bordées de dentelles. Pour une fois son cou nu n'était pas masqué par son écharpe.

« On n'est pas habitué à te voir comme ça… » dit-il dans un murmure.

Mikasa se tourna vers lui, l'air neutre.

« - Tu as dis quelque chose ?

\- Je … je voulais dire que cette robe t'allait super bien, balbutia Jean, les joues empourprées.

\- Ah… Merci. » répondit-elle en reportant son intérêt vers les autres de la bande.

Jean se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise. Une main vint lui tapoter l'épaule pour le réconforter.

« - Tu dois revoir encore tes techniques de drague, lui dit Marco à voix basse.

\- Merci vieux, maugréa-t-il. J'ai l'air encore plus d'un naze si tu viens m'apporter des conseils…

\- Ah tiens, voilà Mina et Annie ! »

Les deux jeunes filles les avaient rejoints. Elles étaient toutes deux vêtues d'une robe arrivant au-dessus des genoux et arborant un léger décolleté plissé. Leurs robes étaient identiques, excepté qu'Annie la portait en bleu et Mina en rouge. Reiner laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif.

« - Elles sont superbes vos robes ! s'exclama Sasha.

\- On a été faire les boutiques cet après-midi, et on a toutes les deux craqué pour la même ! se réjouit Mina.

\- Ou plutôt tu as craqué et tu as choisi pour moi, corrigea avec amusement Annie.

\- Vous êtes superbes en tout cas, déclara Christa. N'importe qui a du mal à vous lâcher du regard ! »

Mina se mit à rire, en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers Eren. Ce dernier, prit par surprise, détourna rapidement son regard vers un autre point éloigné. Mikasa ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux face à cette scène.

Depuis quelques temps, Eren avait l'impression que Mina s'intéressait à lui. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle vienne le voir pour tout et n'importe quoi. Christa était un peu comme ça aussi, mais Mina semblait adopter une attitude… différente. Elle semblait souvent le fixer de loin, voire même cherchait des prétextes pour se rapprocher plus de lui. Mais peut-être que tout ça n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Et puis ce n'était pas forcément le bon plan de tenter quelque chose avec une fille qui allait rejoindre la même brigade que lui.

« Tu es rouge Bertolt, constata Annie avec un léger sourire. Un coup de soleil ? »

Bertolt s'empourpra de plus belle, faisant éclater de rire Reiner.

« - Il a pris plutôt un coup de chaud ! ironisa ce dernier.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, supplia Bertolt encore plus gêné.

\- Au fait, vous avez fini de remballer toutes vos affaires du dortoir ? demanda Armin aux deux amis.

\- Ouep, répondit Reiner. Nous avons fait nos bagages pour retrouver plus rapidement notre chez nous. A vrai dire, mon vrai lit me manque…

\- Et aussi parce qu'il voulait refaire le parcours de simulation, se moqua Bertolt.

\- Bah quoi ? Autant tenter une dernière fois ! Mais mon meilleur score reste toujours neuvième…

\- C'est déjà énorme ! s'extasia Armin ainsi que d'autres à leurs côtés.

\- Mouais, mais je voulais au moins essayer de réaliser le meilleur score de la promo... »

Tous se tournèrent vers Mikasa, qui restait totalement stoïque.

« - Deux Ackerman qui partagent les deux premières places du classement… constata Thomas. Cela paraît trop gros pour être vrai !

\- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas de la même famille ? demanda Connie.

\- Je ne connais pas ce type, dit Mikasa sous un ton agacé. Et puis je fais quand même trois bonnes minutes de plus que le nain.

\- C'est déjà un exploit d'arriver à cet écart », rétorqua Eren un peu dégoûté.

Il faut dire qu'il s'était entrainé à maintes reprises au parcours. Il restait même à l'Ecole durant les vacances scolaires pour profiter au mieux de tous les équipements mis à disposition. Mais rien à faire, il n'arrivait que dans les vingtièmes au sein du classement.

« - D'ailleurs, pas mal de miliciens sont là, dit Ymir. Peut-être aurons-nous l'occasion de le croiser durant la cérémonie.

\- Le Capitaine Ackerman ? s'esclaffa Jean. Ce serait un défi de le retrouver ! Ce nabot doit probablement se noyer dans toute cette masse !

\- Le _nabot_ est derrière toi, tête de nœud… »

Un silence glacial figea les apprentis. Jean sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour lorsqu'il découvrit ledit Capitaine derrière lui.

« Oh ! Euh… Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas… »

Le Traqueur lui fit signe de se pousser d'un geste de main pour qu'il puisse avancer. Il s'adressa au futur milicien sur un ton cinglant.

« Si tu ne sais pas assumer ce que tu dis, fais au moins l'effort de fermer ta grande gueule... »

Jean était statufié, prêt à se liquéfier sur place. Les autres membres du groupe restèrent silencieux et s'écartèrent pour laisser le Capitaine atteindre le buffet quelques mètres derrière eux. Ce dernier s'avança en ne faisant guère attention aux têtes autour de lui.

Toutefois, son regard métallique se braqua sur Eren. L'étudiant déglutit et sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à le retrouver ici et ne savait plus où se mettre après la gaffe de Jean.

Son supplice fut de courte durée lorsqu'une voix s'éleva à côté du banquet.

« Livaïïïïï ! Par ici ! Je t'ai pris une coupe ! »

Celui-ci soupira et se tourna vers l'autre milicien qui tendait deux verres à bout de bras, levés au milieu de la foule.

Eren fut un peu troublé par son absence de réaction. Non pas qu'il s'attendait à de chaleureuses accolades de la part du Capitaine, mais il aurait espéré quelques brèves salutations. Peut-être croyait-il qu'il se moquait aussi de lui..?

Quant à Jean, il avait le moral six pieds sous terre. Il avait réussi à insulter le milicien le plus doué que la MAG ait connu et devait maintenant se retrouver dans son collimateur. Une fois le Capitaine éloigné et la pression retombée, ses amis hésitaient à se moquer ou à compatir de sa maladresse.

« - Tu ne l'as pas volé, trancha finalement Mikasa.

\- Tu es injuste Mikasa, dit Mina. Tu n'es pas non plus la dernière à te moquer de la taille du Capitaine !

\- Oui, mais jamais je me serais écrasée comme une merde devant lui… »

Jean avait de quoi se morfondre. Le Capitaine, puis Mikasa… A cet instant, il avait souhaité une pelle pour qu'il puisse creuser lui-même sa propre tombe.

-oOoOoOo-

Livaï avait rejoint Hanji qui avait réussi à s'extraire de la masse monopolisant le banquet. Le Traqueur lui piqua une coupe et commença à savourer les fines bulles lui chatouillant le palais.

« - Pas mauvais, déclara-t-il. Au moins, la MAG a du goût en matière de champagne.

\- Et aussi pour choisir les lieux de soirée, dit Hanji en croquant dans un petit four. Cet endroit est vraiment superbe ! On se croirait en pleine campagne !

\- Tu parles, maugréa-t-il. L'étang ramène une tonne de bestioles. Je me suis fais déjà piqué alors que la soirée vient de débuter.

\- Arrête d'être aussi rabat-joie. Avoue qu'on n'est pas à plaindre ici !

\- On suffoque tellement il y a de monde.

\- Et on en profite pour retrouver des collègues d'autres divisions !

\- Et des têtes de cons aussi.

\- On boit et on mange à l'œil !

\- Je n'ai pas que ça à foutre de me bâfrer et picoler. J'ai des dossiers à traiter.

\- Tu es vraiment ennuyeux, abandonna Hanji en soupirant. Pourquoi es-tu venu au fait ?

\- Encore une décision d'Erwin. J'ai réussi à esquiver cette cérémonie à la con depuis cinq ans mais je n'ai pas réussi à trouver une excuse cette fois-ci. Il veut profiter de ce type d'événement pour m'exhiber aux autres Capitaines et Commandant, histoire que je puisse leur apporter un peu de mon expertise du terrain. C'est d'un chiant, surtout que les gens passent leurs temps à se lécher le cul.

\- Erwin n'a pas totalement tort non plus, admit Hanji. Tu as une expérience indéniable dans ton domaine et tes témoignages de mission sont assez intéressants.

\- Je te laisse ma place volontiers si tu veux.

\- Merci c'est gentil ! répondit Hanji qui ne semblait pas percuter son sarcasme. Mais les gens de nos jours sont de plus en plus étourdis. Impossible de maintenir plus d'une heure de conversation sur les goules sans qu'une personne se rappelle qu'elle a oublié de faire quelque chose d'urgent !

\- Comme c'est étonnant, ironisa-t-il.

\- Mais profitons également de cette soirée. C'est amusant de voir un peu de jeunesse autour. A leur place, j'étais toute surexcitée de connaître mon classement ! Cela me rend si nostalgique !

\- Mouais… »

Tout en pressant le verre au bout de ses lèvres, Livaï se tourna légèrement dans la direction où il avait vu le gamin. Il semblait être parti ailleurs avec sa clique.

Le temps avait filé sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Un peu plus d'un an depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait revu. Il semblait avoir légèrement grandi. Mais paraissait toujours aussi coincé apparemment.

Son attention se détourna vers Hanji qui levait le bras pour attirer l'intention d'Erwin et Naile en pleine discussion. Livaï fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas envie de cirer les bottes de celui-là. Il finit d'ingurgiter sa dernière gorgée de champagne, songeant déjà à fuir cet endroit dès qu'Erwin aura fini de lui faire son petit tour de parade.

-oOoOoOo-

Le moment tant attendu arriva. L'ensemble des invités se rassembla dans la vaste salle intérieure. La cérémonie allait commencer.

Sur l'estrade, le chef-instructeur Keith Shadis s'avança vers le micro sur pied. Il engagea son discours sur un ton ferme.

« Bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Ce soir a lieu la 104ème cérémonie de remise de diplôme. Comme chaque année, les forces de la Milice Anti Goules s'efforcent à sélectionner et à entrainer chaque citoyen souhaitant porter fièrement les valeurs de notre République. Ces deux années étaient éprouvantes pour vous tous, mais vos travaux et entrainements acharnés ont porté leurs fruits. Bien qu'il vous reste encore les trois mois d'apprentissage requis au sein de votre division pour être qualifié de véritable milicien, vous êtes dignes de porter votre brassard. Oui, nous sommes fiers de vos efforts et c'est un honneur de vous délivrer votre diplôme ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentis dans la salle.

« - Cela fait bizarre d'entendre Shadis s'exprimer aussi poliment, dit Thomas.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire », s'esclaffa Connie.

Le chef-instructeur reprit la parole et se tourna vers les trois personnes derrière lui.

« Afin de prolonger la coutume, je laisse nos Commandants s'exprimer. »

Keith se retira et laissa avancer un homme brun aux cheveux courts et une fine moustache. Celui-ci débuta son discours.

« Bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Je suis le Commandant de la division des Elites, Naile Dork. Notre division est impatiente d'accueillir de nouvelles troupes. Nous sommes conscients que ceux souhaitant rejoindre nos rangs cette année ne pourront malheureusement pas tous y parvenir. Beaucoup seront déçus mais il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous vous dévalorisiez. Votre simple présence ici démontre à quel point vos efforts ont payé et que vous êtes devenu des miliciens à part entière. Car nous sommes avant tout des miliciens avant d'être des Elites, Veilleurs ou Traqueurs. Nous travaillons tous en équipe pour un but commun : assurer la sécurité et la prospérité de notre patrie. Et c'est par la combinaison de nos trois divisions que nous arrivons à atteindre nos objectifs. Seul, nous avons de la valeur. Mais c'est tous ensemble que nous arrivons à déployer tout notre potentiel. En espérant collaborer très bientôt avec vous tous ! »

Le Commandant fit le salut de la Milice, accompagné de nombreuses acclamations.

Eren fut agréablement surpris de ce discours. Cet homme était beaucoup plus mesuré dans ces propos et semblait respecter en égal les deux autres sections. Cela détonait de la présentation du Capitaine des Elites de l'année dernière. Au moins, son allocution pouvait être à la hauteur de la renommée de cette division.

Le Commandant Dork s'éclipsa et laissa la place à un vieil homme à moustache au crâne chauve.

« Bonsoir bonsoir, sourit calmement le vieil homme. Je suis Dot Pixis, Commandant des Veilleurs. Je ne crois pas me tromper lorsque beaucoup d'entre vous considèrent les Veilleurs comme des promeneurs ou des potiches, je me trompe ? »

La salle fut plongée d'un silence pesant. Des personnes chuchotèrent entre elles, un peu déboussolées par cette introduction pas banale.

« Vous n'avez pas totalement tort, confirma le Commandant en se pinçant l'extrémité de sa moustache. Il n'est pas rare que certaines de mes troupes se contentent de longues périodes de promenade. Pourtant, le danger est toujours là. A chaque passage, l'attention des Veilleurs est poussée à l'extrême. Nous sommes censés intervenir en période de crise, assurer la protection des citoyens coûte que coûte et réagir aux imprévus. Ces responsabilités restent pesantes sur nos épaules. Je voudrais bien qu'un jour mes hommes puissent effectuer leurs rondes comme s'il s'agissait d'une petite ballade touristique. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas bénéficier de ce luxe. Nous sommes encore bien trop sollicités, de la petite délinquance au sein de la population à l'attaque de goule. J'encourage donc les apprentis souhaitant assurer la protection de nos citoyens à nous rejoindre ! »

Le Commandant effectua le salut sous les applaudissements.

Son discours était assez atypique, mais démontrait bien que le Commandant gardait les pieds sur terre. Il avait réussi à tourner l'image caricaturale des Veilleurs en une force.

Eren eut un pincement au cœur en songeant à Hannes. Même s'il reconnaissait sa valeur, il ne s'était jamais aussi bien projeté à sa place qu'après avoir écouté cette allocution. Il regrettait d'ailleurs de ne pas l'apercevoir parmi la foule…

Le troisième homme s'avança. Sa chevelure blonde était parfaitement coiffée et sa carrure assez large. Il attendit le retour du silence avant de prendre la parole.

« Bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Je suis Erwin Smith, Commandant des Traqueurs. Vous avez sans doute tous perdu un être cher, un parent, un ami, une connaissance. Les goules ont laissé leur trace en chacun de nous. Notre rôle est d'empêcher que ces évènements se reproduisent. Les Traqueurs sont chargés de se confronter directement à l'ennemi sur son propre terrain, mais ce n'est pas leur unique fonction. Chaque mission nous permet de mieux découvrir notre cible, mieux l'appréhender et la piéger. Nos témoignages permettent de mieux anticiper leurs comportements et nos captures sont un véritable trésor pour la recherche ainsi que pour notre réarmement. Les Elites et les Veilleurs ont besoin de notre expérience sur le terrain pour mieux anticiper leurs actions, comme nous avons besoin d'eux pour assurer la protection rapprochée de la population. Nos activités ne sont pas sans risque, mais c'est le prix à payer pour assurer la tranquillité de tous et empêcher la répétition de certaines catastrophes. Car la meilleure défense reste l'attaque. Je vous invite à nous rejoindre pour poursuivre cette lutte et prolonger la prospérité au sein de notre nation ! »

Les applaudissements retentirent sous le salut du Commandant. Son charisme produisait son effet, malgré ce discours beaucoup plus angoissant que les deux précédents. Eren se demandait bien si la mention de _'répétition de certaines catastrophes'_ ne supposait pas un second attentat de Shiganshina. Cette idée le mit mal à l'aise.

Le chef-instructeur reprit place devant le micro et s'apprêta à annoncer le classement.

Mikasa fut la première nommée. Elle monta sur l'estrade et récupéra son diplôme des mains du Commandant Pixis. Comme recommandé, elle se présenta devant l'auditoire et effectua le salut de la Milice, son certificat toujours enroulé au creux de sa main derrière son dos. Pas mal de monde était intrigué par son manque d'expression malgré sa première place.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Reiner, puis de Bertolt. Reiner ne cachait pas son enthousiasme alors que Bertolt semblait beaucoup plus introverti. Annie fut nommée quatrième et paraissait toujours aussi stoïque face à la situation.

Et puis ce fut le tour d'Eren. Il se précipita sur l'estrade pour récupérer son diplôme auprès du Commandant Dork. Il s'avança alors sur le devant de la scène pour effectuer le salut, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Il aperçut alors Hannes, en train de l'acclamer comme d'autres personnes. Sa bouche s'élargit d'un plus large sourire. Il avait pu se libérer, il avait pu voir de quoi il était capable ! Il avait du mal à cacher son émotion.

Ensuite ce fut le tour de Jean et Marco, puis de Connie et Sasha. Christa fut nommée la dernière du classement, sous des applaudissements et des soupirs de frustrations pour tous les autres étudiants espérant occuper l'une des dix premières places.

-oOoOoOo-

Mikasa, Armin et Eren étaient sur la terrasse aux côtés de Hannes. Ils avaient préféré un peu plus de tranquillité pour pouvoir discuter.

« - J'ai eu un peu de retard mais je suis content d'avoir pu assister à votre remise de diplôme ! Dix-sept ans et vous semblez déjà tellement adultes… Je suis vraiment fier de vous. Je savais que vous alliez y arriver, mais je n'imaginais pas de tels résultats ! Mikasa première ! Et toi, cinquième Eren ! J'ai encore du mal à le réaliser !

\- Désolé de n'avoir pas pu aller aussi loin, déclara Armin sur un ton gêné. Niveau cours pratiques, je n'ai pas vraiment assuré…

\- Pas besoin que tu te prennes autant la tête, le consola Eren. On a le diplôme, c'est le plus important !

\- Eren a raison, poursuivit Hannes. Et je peux te dire que tu es bien loin du poids plume d'avant ton entrée à l'Ecole ! »

Armin leur sourit chaleureusement, malgré sa petite déception.

Eren était heureux de retrouver Hannes. Sa présence lui faisait vraiment du bien, lui qui avait tellement fait pour eux. Et puis il ne serait jamais arrivé aussi loin sans lui.

Eren aperçut dans un coin de sa vision une silhouette familière. Il s'agissait du Capitaine Ackerman, qui semblait prendre le chemin de la sortie. Il s'excusa auprès de Hannes et de ces deux amis, puis se précipita vers le Traqueur.

Ce dernier s'arrêta lorsqu'Eren se mit à l'appeler.

« Capitaine Ackerman ! »

Celui-ci se tourna, ses yeux s'écarquillant de surprise pendant une fraction de seconde lorsqu'il aperçut l'adolescent. Il s'avança vers lui tandis qu'Eren reprenait son souffle.

« Décidément, c'est ton truc d'interpeller les gens en courant ? »

Eren émit une grimace gênée. Son regard était fuyant tandis que celui du Capitaine restait braqué sur lui.

«- Désolé Capitaine, s'excusa-t-il. Je voulais vraiment me faire pardonner pour tout à l'heure…

\- Pour tout à l'heure… ? demanda Livaï sans vraiment saisir le sens de ses mots.

\- Lorsque j'étais à côté de la personne qui vous a insulté… Je voulais vous dire que je ne me serais jamais permis de me moquer de vous !

\- Ah oui, réalisa Livaï. Arrête de t'excuser, c'est cette couille-molle et pas toi qui m'a traité de nabot à ce que je sache. »

Eren restait embarrassé. Malgré les propos du Capitaine et ce charmant nouveau surnom pour Jean, il se retrouvait de nouveau mal à l'aise. Même s'il n'y avait finalement pas de malentendu, il se sentit idiot...

« Au fait, félicitations pour tes résultats. Être dans le top 5 n'est pas donné à tout le monde.»

Les yeux d'Eren s'agrandirent sous les compliments du Capitaine.

« - Merci beaucoup Capitaine ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Avec ce score, tu pourras intégrer les Elites sans problème. C'est une bonne opportunité de carrière.

\- Cela ne m'intéresse pas, déclara l'adolescent. Je souhaite toujours intégrer la division des Traqueurs. Les Elites, c'est bon pour se planquer et se poser tranquillement dans un coin. »

Livaï le fixa, une expression à dominance neutre mais légèrement surprise. Eren se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Encore une fois il avait perdu l'occasion de se taire. Dénigrer des miliciens n'étaient pas forcément bien vu, même pour un Capitaine d'une autre division. Livaï finit par esquisser un léger sourire amusé.

« Tu n'as pas tort, gamin. Tu risques de vraiment te faire bien chier avec eux. »

Eren sourit de nouveau, l'atmosphère devenant un peu plus détendue.

« S'il vous-plait Capitaine, prenez-moi comme apprenti dans votre escouade ! »

Eren y allait au culot, mais autant essayer. Même si devenir Traqueur était son souhait premier, exercer au côté d'un des plus puissants miliciens pouvaient lui être très formateur. Surtout s'il s'agissait du Capitaine Ackerman. Eren sentit son cœur bondir à maintes reprises sous l'effet de l'adrénaline.

Quant à Livaï, il fut un peu déconcerté.

« Je suis flatté de ta candidature, mais mon escouade ne recrute pas d'apprenti. »

Les épaules d'Eren s'affaissèrent, son expression grave. Il serra un peu les poings, déçu.

« Mon équipe est composé que de Majors, se justifia Livaï. Nous nous occupons de missions assez complexes. Je m'occupe d'ailleurs du recrutement de mes coéquipiers au sein de la division et les critères de sélection sont assez stricts. Mais si tu es vraiment intéressé et que tu fais bien tes preuves sur le terrain, je pourrais potentiellement envisager ton intégration. »

Le regard d'Eren s'illumina de nouveau, rassuré.

« Merci Capitaine. Je ferais de mon mieux, vous verrez ! »

Livaï lui sourit. Comme signe d'au revoir, il lui tendit la main. Eren fut amusé de cette référence à leur dernière rencontre et la lui serra. Ils se quittèrent ensuite, Livaï poursuivant son chemin tandis qu'Eren retourna vers Hannes et ses deux amis.

Livaï se tourna légèrement pour le regarder s'éloigner. Si ce gamin avait vraiment du potentiel et était aussi motivé qu'il le prétendait, son profil pourrait peut-être être assez intéressant dans quelques années.

-oOoOoOo-

La salle s'était peu à peu vidée à cette heure tardive. Les miliciens invités étaient partis, laissant les secondes années profiter de la fête. Seuls quelques Veilleurs effectuaient des rondes pour sécuriser l'événement.

Eren et ses amis restaient encore confus de l'annonce du départ de Christa et Ymir. Eren ignorait la décision d'Ymir jusque là il ne pensait pas que ce chien de garde la suivrait à l'extrême. Elles partirent peu après leur déclaration, touchant l'ensemble de la bande par leurs adieux peinés. Tous avaient du mal à retrouver le moral malgré cette atmosphère festive.

Marco avait fini par subtiliser quelques bouteilles et en profitait pour servir ses amis. Les serveurs avaient terminé leur service et laissaient les invités libres de se servir eux-mêmes. Même s'il restait pas mal d'étudiant n'ayant pas atteint leur majorité, l'organisation laissait à ceux plus âgés et responsables la charge de surveiller leurs cadets. Comme Marco avait dix-huit ans, il en faisait profiter ses camarades.

Les lumières s'étaient tamisées et une grande partie de la salle faisait office de piste de danse. De nombreux corps se balançaient au centre au rythme des basses.

Ils étaient tous installés sur le sofa et leur esprit commençait à partir. Eren ne savait pas si c'était son troisième verre ou l'air ambiant, mais il se sentait grisé. La pointe de son pied battait la mesure de la musique. Lorsqu'un des tubes du moment survint, Connie et Sasha les encouragèrent à envahir la piste.

D'ordinaire, Eren n'était pas très à l'aise pour engager des pas de danse. Mais avec cette légère ivresse, il ignorait ses craintes de paraître ridicule et se mouvait en essayant d'imiter quelques pas de certains danseurs. Après quelques morceaux, il fit un peu plus abstraction de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Armin semblait s'en être allé et il apercevait d'un coin de l'œil Jean se rapprocher timidement de Mikasa. Cela le fit rire intérieurement, vu qu'elle semblait uniquement porter son attention sur sa danse.

Eren ignora les corps qui se resserraient lorsque la musique devint plus sensuelle. Il perdit de vue l'ensemble de ses camarades avec la foule, mais il n'en fit pas plus attention. Il ne prit alors pas garde aux deux mains qui s'enroulèrent autour de son cou.

« Cette chanson se danse mieux à deux ! » rit Mina en voyant l'expression stupéfaite d'Eren.

Un rire nerveux sortit de la gorge de l'adolescent, tout en laissant Mina se rapprocher de lui. Elle semblait à l'aise et dodelinait en rythme. Eren se laissait guider par Mina, pas forcément à l'aise pour guider sa partenaire dans cette danse. Malgré sa petite taille, cela ne semblait pas la déranger. Elle semblait même s'en amuser. Elle prit même quelques libertés en se rapprochant de lui, sa main caressant sa nuque et son bassin effleurant parfois le sien. Eren se prêtait au jeu au fur et à mesure du rythme de plus en plus lascif. Il déposa ses mains sur ses hanches et se pencha légèrement pour mieux apprécier les prunelles grisées. Leur front se frôlait, ses mèches brunes le chatouillaient. Ses yeux brillaient dans la pénombre et sa bouche était légèrement pulpeuse.

Il ne savait plus si c'était lui ou elle qui s'était rapproché en premier. Leurs lèvres s'étaient jointes naturellement. Eren goutait chaque baiser, tout en appréciant la pression des doigts de Mina l'encourageant à les prolonger. Leurs langues se caressaient et s'enroulaient. Son parfum fleuri embaumait ses narines et il sentait la poitrine de Mina se presser un peu plus contre son buste. C'était enivrant et plutôt excitant.

Son esprit s'était envolé à des milliers de kilomètres de là. Il n'avait jamais songé sérieusement à quelque chose avec Mina, mais elle était mignonne et sympa. Il allait sûrement le regretter plus tard, lui qui était décidé à ne rien tenter avec une fille pouvant incorporer la même division. Mais il se sentait tellement bien qu'il balaya rapidement ses résolutions.

Ils finirent par s'isoler dans un coin de la pièce, profitant de l'ombre et de l'abri des regards. Ils continuaient de s'embrasser, le corps d'Eren s'appuyant contre celui de Mina tandis que la musique continuait. Il sentait des doigts s'introduire sous sa chemise et découvrir son buste, tandis qu'il profitait pour caresser ses hanches. Il se mit à lui bécoter le cou, tandis qu'une de ses mains remontait vers sa joue. C'était doux et il sentait une délicieuse chaleur l'envahir. Mina rigolait nerveusement tout en se laissant faire.

Lorsqu'il redressa la tête, il eut la sensation que la situation devenait bizarre. Mina semblait à moitié endormie et ne semblait plus trop faire attention à ce qu'il faisait. Son excitation chuta d'un coup, comme l'effet d'une douche froide. Même s'il avait profité de la soirée pour boire un peu, il se sentait encore suffisamment lucide. Mais ce n'était peut-être pas le cas de Mina. C'est vrai qu'il l'avait vu enchainer les verres, mais il n'avait pas fait plus attention à son état. Ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsqu'il la sentit un peu tituber dans ses bras.

« - Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Il y a tout qui tourne… » dit-elle d'une voix lancinante.

Eren s'en voulait. Il appréciait beaucoup Mina et jamais il aurait profité de ce genre de situation. Il sentit un goût nauséeux envahir le fond de sa gorge. Il s'écarta et se redressa.

« On va retourner voir les autres, dit-il en l'encourageant à avancer tout en la soutenant par les épaules. Tu as besoin de te poser un peu. »

Mina ne rétorqua pas, complètement dans les vapes. Ils arrivèrent devant Armin et Jean, installés tranquillement dans le sofa. Ils s'écartèrent pour laisser Mina s'allonger.

« Tout va bien Mina ? » demanda Armin.

Cette dernière hocha légèrement la tête avant de clore ses paupières.

« - Je crois qu'elle a trop bu, dit Eren. Elle a besoin de se reposer un peu mais elle aura sans doute un bon mal de crâne demain. Au fait, où sont les autres ?

\- Connie, Sasha, Hanna et Franz sont toujours en train de danser, répondit Jean. Je crois que Reiner et Bertolt sont partis rejoindre Thomas pour chercher de quoi becter sur les différents buffets. Cela fait un moment que je n'ai plus vu Annie aussi. Et Marco est parti il y a un moment aux toilettes pour se dessoûler.

\- Et Mikasa ? »

Jean fronça les sourcils, l'air contrarié.

« - Il s'est prit un râteau, lui chuchota Armin.

\- Je t'ai entendu, maugréa Jean. Elle avait besoin de _prendre l'air_.

\- Tu t'attaques à un trop gros poisson, lui dit Armin. Mikasa se laisse difficilement approcher.

\- Quelle soirée de merde ! vociféra Jean. J'ai insulté un Capitaine, Eren m'a battu d'une place au classement et je me suis fais jeté.

\- Arrête de te plaindre, soupira Eren. Tu vas rentrer chez les Elites et tu as réussi à danser avec Mikasa. Et dans les deux cas, tout le monde ne peut pas se vanter de ça. Et puis tu m'as quand même battu au parcours de simulation. »

Jean esquissa un léger sourire.

« - Il faut dire que ce n'était pas trop difficile…

\- C'est vrai que les sauts d'obstacles sont ton rayon, vieux cheval. »

Jean lui frappa légèrement l'épaule en réponse. Une façon à lui de le remercier pour son soutien.

Brusquement, les lumières et le son s'éteignirent. Les jeunes danseurs huèrent sous l'euphorie. Mais au bout d'un certain moment, le courant n'était toujours pas rétabli. La salle restait toujours aussi obscure.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Cela ne devrait pas durer aussi longtemps…» demanda Armin.

Il eut à peine finit ces mots qu'un cri déchirant retentit. Une ombre passa rapidement au-dessus de leur tête, un corps percutant le mur d'un claquement sourd. D'énormes quantités de liquide sombre s'étaient déversées sur la façade par la force de l'impact.

Plusieurs personnes exprimèrent leur stupeur, d'autres restèrent immobilisées sous le choc. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'origine de cette projection.

A l'entrée de la salle, deux personnes se tenaient debout, leur posture bien droite. Elles s'avancèrent, la faible lumière éclairant leurs visages.

Elles portaient toutes deux un masque. Un masque vénitien.

* * *

 _Oui, j'ai osé le vieux cliffhanger ahah (pas tapé pas tapé !)._

 _Je serais curieuse de connaître vos avis, concernant les différentes scènes, les personnages, les théories,... Vu qu'on va rentrer un peu plus dans le vif de l'histoire, je suis en quête de réaction n.n'._

 _J'espère aussi que certain(e)s d'entre vous n'ont pas envie de me trucider avec cette scène d'Eren et Mina ! XD_

 _Vu que je bougerais le week-end prochain, il se peut que le chapitre 8 sorte dans une dizaine de jours. Ou avant vendredi, si je suis extrêmement motivée et que Going-to-Hell-for-Shipping est en mode 'bêta super dispo' (et oui, la relecture aussi ça prend du temps X'D)._

 _Merci à_ _ **Lerugamine**_ _pour ses encouragements, ainsi qu'à tous les followers qui me suivent ! Je suis ravie que mon histoire vous plaise, petites créatures de l'ombre \o/_

 _N'hésitez pas à partagez vos avis et théories dans les reviews !_

 _Merci à_ ** _Going-to-Hell-for-Shipping_** _pour la révision !_


	9. Chapitre 8

_Hellow chers lecteurs !_

 _Finalement, il m'a fallu ma dizaine de jours pour celui-ci… Mais encore une fois, je me suis surprise d'écrire un chapitre aussi long ! Et moi qui pensais en faire 10 pages…_

 _Enfin bref, je vous laisse découvrir la suite ! J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de l'attente de certains ! \o/_

 _Et j'allais oublier : bon anniversaire Eren ! Ce chapitre t'ait dédié ! **sifflote**_

 _\- J'apprécie toutes les critiques, même négatives du moment qu'elles sont constructives. Merci de signaler les fautes, ce serait rendre service pour corriger ça au plus vite n_n -_

 _Bande-son :_ _'XL-TT' de la BO de SnK / 'Rittai Kidou' de la BO de SnK / 'The Dream is Collapsing' de Hans Zimmer_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Première confrontation**

Un silence pesant planait dans l'immense salle sombre.

L'assemblée fixait les deux personnes qui venaient d'apparaître face à eux. Les élèves retenaient leur respiration, comme si chacun craignait inconsciemment que son souffle soit plus bruyant que le reste du groupe.

Les deux individus masqués se tenaient calmes et immobiles malgré les nombreux yeux braqués sur eux.

Eren se figea. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérerait et les poils de ses avant-bras se hérissaient comme si un courant d'air glacial l'avait soudainement traversé. Son regard écarquillé fixait en alternance les deux inconnus ainsi que la tâche sombre dégoulinante contre le mur un peu plus loin. Il était incapable de bouger, ni même de réagir à tout cela.

Lorsqu'Eren aperçut d'étranges formes se dessiner doucement derrière les intrus. Un brusque pic d'adrénaline le fit sortir de sa torpeur, ses instincts primaires s'éveillèrent comme sous l'effet d'un signal d'alarme. _Danger_.

Brusquement, Eren agrippa les épaules de Jean et Armin pour les forcer à se coucher derrière le sofa. Au même moment, des ombres incandescentes s'abattirent sur la foule.

Un déferlement de hurlements s'entremêlait avec le choc du mobilier renversé.

Alertée par ce boucan, Mina s'éveilla peu à peu. Elle eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait qu'Eren la coucha immédiatement sur le sol, sa main lui bâillonnant la bouche pour étouffer son cri de surprise.

Ils étaient tous les quatre à terre, Jean et Armin encore en état de choc. Ses sens en ébullition, Eren scruta les alentours à la recherche d'une quelconque échappatoire. Sa vision se focalisa sous l'estrade, à une dizaine de mètres d'eux.

« Par ici ! indiqua Eren. Réfugions-nous là-bas ! »

Il s'élança en soutenant Mina par le bras tout en étant suivi de ses deux amis, profitant du fait que l'attention des goules soit fixée dans la direction opposée. Il fit bien attention à rester courbé tout au long de sa course pour dissimuler sa silhouette parmi les ombres. Ils plongèrent tous les quatre sous l'estrade, leur cœur battant à tout rompre. Deux autres élèves s'étaient également réfugiés là. Nack, un grand brun aux cheveux plaqués, et Myllius, un garçon plus âgé à la chevelure virant au gris.

Ils se recroquevillèrent tous au fond, l'expression blême. Eren sentit le corps de Mina prit de soubresauts et sa respiration haletante réchauffer sa paume. Il continua de la maintenir sous silence en la serrant contre lui, tentant de la calmer comme il le pouvait.

Bien que leur cachette ne les dissimulait pas entièrement, ils pouvaient bénéficier de l'obscurité pour camoufler au mieux leur présence.

A travers l'armature de l'installation, ils pouvaient apercevoir un attroupement se bousculant pour sortir de la pièce. Trop nombreux, certains se poussaient et chutaient. Plusieurs formes de couleur violette semblables à des tentacules transperçaient certains de leurs camarades, tandis qu'une autre verdâtre plus rigide les perforaient ardemment telle une hache aux dents ciselées.

Ces formes… Il s'agissait bien de kagunes. Ils étaient bien confrontés à des goules.

Des étudiants se faisait cribler un à un sous les cris déchirants de leurs camarades tandis que les deux goules continuaient d'avancer dans leur direction de manière impassible. Les corps inertes étaient ensuite projetés violemment à un autre bout de la salle sous une giclée sanguinolente. Et le schéma se répétait encore et encore, tandis que quelques élèves arrivaient à rejoindre l'extérieur au compte goutte et que d'autres se faisaient tout simplement massacrer. Certains essayaient, désespérés, de traverser en vain les baies vitrées. Les goules les remarquaient instantanément et les trucidaient sans sommation.

S'ils avaient choisi de suivre le mouvement de la foule, ils ne s'en seraient pas sortis indemnes.

« C'est quoi tout ce bordel ? » grinça Jean d'une voix à peine audible.

Armin était également hébété par ces circonstances. Malgré les simulations durant leur formation, jamais ils avaient été confrontés à ça.

Bien qu'Eren fût également stupéfait, il avait tout de même réussi à rassembler rapidement ses esprits. Contrairement à eux, il reconnaissait cette peur familière.

Et puis il réalisa quelque chose, le faisant pâlir. Où était Mikasa ? Etait-elle rentrée ou toujours dehors ?

Un bruit près d'eux les stupéfièrent. Deux silhouettes rampaient doucement vers eux.

Ils reprirent leur souffle en distinguant Mikasa et Reiner. Soulagé, Eren expira profondément.

Reiner posa son index contre ses lèvres pour les intimer à se taire. Ils formèrent alors un petit groupe tapit dans l'ombre, fixant sans bruit le déroulement de ce spectacle macabre.

Eren sentait son ventre se nouer douloureusement. Tout ces cris, ces corps désarticulés, ce sang… La remontée de tous ces souvenirs lui donnait la nausée. Sa main se crispait contre l'épaule de Mina.

Ce n'était pas la peur qui le mettait dans cet état, non. Mais un sentiment bien plus profond qui surgissait de ses entrailles.

Une rage. Une violente rage qui le submergeait, se décuplait au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait son impuissance face à l'horreur. Il ne pouvait que rester spectateur, encore une fois.

La sortie était jonchée de cadavres. Des survivants avaient réussis à prendre la fuite vers l'extérieur, abandonnant sur place les dépouilles de leurs camarades.

Les goules retournèrent brièvement sur leur pas, examinant les recoins de l'immense salle vide. L'une d'elle se rapprocha lentement d'eux.

Le petit groupe retint leur respiration, une main plaquée contre leur visage pour tenter de taire le mince sifflement de leur souffle. Eren, Mikasa, Jean et Reiner n'arrivaient pas à quitter des yeux leurs assaillants tandis que les autres gardaient leur paupières closes comme pour éviter d'assister au pire.

La goule longeait l'estrade, seules ses jambes restaient visibles dans leur champ de vision. Soudainement, ses deux tentacules plongèrent vers un recoin à une dizaine de mètres de l'estrade. Elle ramena contre elle une jeune fille. Tous voyaient ses jambes se débattre vivement, tout en lâchant des pleurs et des gémissements plaintifs. L'emprise de son attaquante la comprimait de plus en plus fort, les craquements de ses côtes résonnant à travers la vaste pièce. Alors que l'agitation de leur camarade s'amenuisait peu à peu, ils entendirent subitement un hurlement strident. Un flot de sang se répandit le long de son corps pour former d'immenses flaques en-dessous d'elle.

Eren ne parvenait pas à détourner la tête. Comme si quelque chose le paralysait pour le forcer à regarder la scène jusqu'au bout. Ses yeux restaient écarquillés. Les atroces bruits de déglutition lui arrachèrent un frisson d'effroi.

Et puis les tentacules violacés se délièrent, laissant tomber lourdement au sol son otage. Ils virent la tête de la jeune fille rebondir funestement, le visage ensanglanté tournée vers eux. Son regard était vide, un trou béant perforant sa gorge.

Eren resserra Mina contre lui, espérant qu'aucune plainte ne s'échappe de son groupe.

La goule resta immobile un moment, avant de reprendre sa marche. Elle rejoignit son acolyte vers l'extérieur.

Les apprentis restèrent silencieux quelques minutes avant de reprendre doucement leur calme. Eren se détacha de Mina, la laissant peu à peu reprendre ses esprits.

« - C'est quoi ce cauchemar ? murmura Myllius comme s'il craignait qu'ils soient encore entendus. Que font les Veilleurs ?

\- Il a dû se passer quelque chose, chuchota Armin. Plusieurs ont été immobilisés pour encadrer la cérémonie… Ils auraient dû intervenir !

\- Tu crois qu'ils ont eu l'occasion d'avertir les autres ? lui demanda Jean.

\- J'en doute, répondit-il en hochant négativement de la tête. Si cela avait été le cas, d'autres escouades auraient rappliqué. Et vu le temps que nous avons passé planqués ici, ils seraient déjà arrivés. A croire qu'ils n'ont pas été prévenus et que les goules ont réussi à les esquiver…

\- Il faut les avertir, dit Eren avec détermination.

\- C'est de la folie, ajouta calmement Reiner. Tu as bien vu de quoi elles étaient capables. Il vaut mieux rester cachés le temps qu'il faut et attendre les secours.

\- Mais il y en a peut-être d'autres qui sont dans la même situation que nous, insista-t-il. Sans parler de ceux qui se font poursuivre ! Il faut essayer de rejoindre une des rondes pour alerter la MAG au plus vite !

\- Tu es dingue, s'exclama Jean. On risque notre peau en sortant de là !

\- Tu veux rester ici sans rien faire peut-être ? s'énerva Eren tout en gardant sa voix basse. Tu t'en fous de ce qui peut arriver aux autres ? Connie, Marco, Sasha, Bertolt, Thomas, Annie, Franz, Hannah…Tu les laisserais tous dans la merde ? »

Jean reprit contenance et fronça les sourcils, les lèvres pincées et le regard baissé.

« - Non. Bien sûr que non. Mais on ne peut pas foncer tête baissée et nous laisser nous faire bouffer.

\- Il y a peut-être un moyen, coupa Armin. Si nous rejoignons le hall d'entrée, nous pourrions sortir par derrière. On irait dans la direction opposée des goules et peut-être que nous arriverons à intercepter une ronde. Nous avons deux options : soit accéder à la nationale en traversant les bois, soit se diriger vers l'entrée du domaine. Le chemin vers la route est le plus long mais reste bien opposé à celui des goules. Quant à l'entrée, nous pourrons rejoindre les Veilleurs plus rapidement. Par contre, il y a plus de risque de se faire repérer tant qu'on n'aura pas rejoint leur périmètre de surveillance. Mais dans les deux cas, nous prenons tout de même des risques…

\- Cela vaut le coup d'essayer, dit Eren. Par contre, il vaudrait mieux se diviser. On maximiserait nos chances de trouver des Veilleurs tout en restant discrets.

\- Ce plan me va, ajouta Jean. Et vous autres ? »

L'ensemble du groupe acquiescèrent silencieusement.

« - Très bien, déclara Jean. Je propose que Reiner, Mikasa et moi allions chercher les secours vers la nationale. Vu que nous sommes les plus rapides au parcours, nous sommes sans doute les mieux désignés pour cette option. Eren, Armin et Myllius, vous allez à l'entrée puis vérifierez s'il y a d'autres personnes réfugiées plus loin. Mina étant mal en point, je propose que Nack reste ici avec elle. C'est beaucoup plus prudent.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare, s'affola Mikasa. Eren, je veux être là pour te protéger !

\- Ce n'est pas le moment d'imposer tes caprices, s'énerva Eren. Je peux me démerder, pas besoin que tu m'assistes comme un gamin ! »

Mikasa baissa la tête, les lèvres pincées. Elle semblait considérablement peinée par ses réprimandes. Jean fronça les sourcils, un peu irrité que l'attention de Mikasa se porte toujours sur son rival.

« - Comment tu peux être aussi assuré ? dit Mina d'une voix étouffée. La moitié d'entre nous vient d'être massacrée. Voire plus… Ce sont des monstres, on ne peut rien contre elles…

\- Nous faisons parti de la milice ! clama Eren le poing sur le cœur. On a été entrainé spécialement pour survivre à ce type de situation ! Si nous avons réussi à tenir durant deux ans, c'est que nous pouvons y arriver ! La dissimulation, la fuite, l'anticipation… Nous connaissons tout ça. A partir d'aujourd'hui, nous mettons juste en pratique tout ce que nous avons appris. Si nous sommes vigilants et que nous nous entraidons, nous avons toutes nos chances pour survivre. Qui est partant ? »

Chacun le regardèrent et lui sourirent en guise de réponse. Sa réplique semblait avoir eu son petit effet.

Après une dernière concertation pour achever leur plan, Mikasa s'élança de l'autre côté de la salle. Sa course était rapide et silencieuse, sa posture baissée pour se dissimuler plus facilement à travers les ombres. Après quelques instants plaquée près de la porte, elle signala le feu vert pour leur indiquer que la voie était libre.

Malgré la faible distance à parcourir, le chemin était plus délicat qu'il ne le paraissait. Ils devaient enjamber dans l'obscurité de nombreux débris et corps disloqués. Ils fixaient leur point de destination au loin afin de faire abstraction de ce sinistre décor. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être submergé par l'émotion.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent l'entrée, Reiner fit un signe de tête à ses deux coéquipiers pour s'aventurer vers les bois. Mikasa se tourna vers Eren juste à ses côtés. Elle lui prit les mains, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« - Ne meurs pas, s'il-te-plait… lui murmura-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr que je ne vais pas mourir idiote, se dégagea-t-il un brin irrité. Je ne peux pas crever maintenant ! »

Cela ne suffisait pas pour que Mikasa puisse cacher pas son inquiétude. Après une dernière étreinte, elle rejoignit les deux autres dans la pénombre. Quant à Eren et ses compagnons, ils partirent en direction de l'entrée du domaine.

-oOoOoOo-

Eren, Armin et Myllius longeaient silencieusement les murs. Ils n'hésitaient pas à profiter de toute ombre sur leur trajet pour éviter de se faire repérer. Tour à tour, chacun avançait devant et analysait les environs quelques instants avant de faire un signe aux autres pour se rapprocher.

Eren se sentait dans son élément. Bien que la soirée fût un peu arrosée, il restait tout à fait lucide. Le choc de cette attaque surprise passée, il se trouvait parfaitement maitre de lui-même.

Alors qu'ils atteignirent la fameuse entrée, ils distinguèrent un peu plus loin deux silhouettes. Intrigués, ils s'approchèrent discrètement.

C'était avec effarement qu'ils découvrirent les deux Veilleurs gisant au sol, éventrés.

« - Ils ont réussi à les tuer, paniqua Myllius.

\- Ils ont dû les prendre par surprise, déclara Armin d'une voix tremblante. Pourvu qu'ils aient eu le temps de lancer le signal… »

Il récupéra l'oreillette d'une des dépouilles. Eren l'imita quasi immédiatement. Après quelques tapotements à travers l'oreillette, Armin tenta d'accéder au canal principal de la division.

« - Allo ? tenta Armin plusieurs fois. Allo, vous m'entendez ?

\- Major Ian Dietrich à l'écoute, lui répondit une voix. Veuillez toujours décliner votre grade et votre identité avant de prendre la parole ! »

Armin poussa un soupir de soulagement, tandis qu'Eren se rapprocha de Myllius pour lui faire partager la conversation.

« - Nous… Nous sommes trois étudiants de la Milice ! Nous sommes sur les lieux de la cérémonie des secondes années ! Nous avons été attaqués par deux goules ! Deux Veilleurs assurant la sécurité ont été tués ! Il nous faut du renfort au plus vite !

\- Qu… Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible !

\- Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps ! insista Armin. Nous avons besoin rapidement de soutien ! »

Le Major ne répondit rien. Tous les trois se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Il s'agissait d'un Veilleur ces miliciens étaient censés être très réactifs face à ce type de situation.

« - Désolé, reprit le milicien essoufflé après un long silence. Nous sommes débordés. Nous allons faire de notre mieux pour mobiliser une escouade pour vous venir en aide. Surtout, restez calmes et mettez vous en sûreté. Nous faisons notre possible.

\- Comment ça 'débordés' ? intervint Eren qui commençait à être hors de lui. Vous nous demandez de rester calmes alors que nous sommes au plein cœur d'un massacre ! Vous devez venir immédiatement !

\- Vous n'êtes pas les seuls dans cette situation ! s'écria le Veilleur. Plusieurs de nos troupes sont mobilisées dans le nord de Paris ! Nous faisons notre maximum ! Prenez votre mal en patience, nous essayons de mobiliser une escouade dès que nous le pourrons ! »

Les trois adolescents s'étaient figés. Une mobilisation ? Dans la moitié de la capitale ? S'ils s'agissaient bien d'attaques de goules, ils étaient en plein cauchemar !

La discussion s'interrompit et ils n'insistèrent pas plus. Le Major devait déjà être fort occupé, mais au moins l'alerte avait été donnée. Il fallait être à présent patient…

Eren ragea et commença à fouiller un cadavre. Il récupéra une quinque et un revolver.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Armin.

\- Si personne ne peut nous venir en aide, nous n'avons qu'à faire le boulot nous-mêmes. » lui répondit-il en lui tendant le revolver.

Armin le saisit, hésitant, tandis que son ami récupéra les deux armes de l'autre corps mutilé. Les manches de sa chemise étaient tachées de sang. Il tendit le second canon à Myllius.

« - On devrait plutôt se cacher, suggéra Armin. C'est plus prudent…

\- Mais on ne peut pas laisser Mina et Nack là-bas, insista Eren. Et puis d'autres se sont peut-être cachés à l'intérieur. Les vestiaires, les toilettes… Ce sont de bonnes cachettes. Peut-être que certains attendent de l'aide. Maintenant que nous avons de quoi nous défendre, rien ne nous empêche d'escorter les autres vers la nationale.

\- Mais la ville est attaquée ! poursuivit Myllius.

\- Sûrement dans des endroits spécifiques et pas si proches de nous. Et nous ne pouvons pas non plus rester isolés ici, répondit Eren.

\- Tu as raison, dit Armin. Si nous rejoignons la route, il sera plus facile pour nous d'interpeller des secours et de se retrouver dans une foule. Les goules prennent rarement le risque d'attaquer à découvert. Il n'est pas étonnant que celles qui nous ont attaqués frappent en pleine nuit dans un lieu isolé. Elles sont mêmes masquées et ce sont sûrement elles qui ont coupées le courant. Nous avons plus de chance de survivre en quittant les bois qu'en y restant.

\- Et puis rien ne nous empêche de les dégommer si elles nous barrent la route, reprit Eren. C'est une bonne opportunité, non ? Trois miliciens à peine diplômés qui se montrent actifs dès leur première confrontation ! On sera peut-être même promu avant même de choisir notre division ! »

Armin et Myllius le regardèrent. L'assurance d'Eren avait finalement réussi à déteindre sur eux. Au moins, cela leur permettait de se concentrer sur autre chose que la peur, se dire qu'il était encore possible pour eux de s'en sortir.

Eren n'était nullement effrayé par cette situation. Il restait même très sûr de lui. Il n'allait pas mourir aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas son heure. Il n'avait pas fait tout ce parcours pour qu'il se termine brusquement ici. Et puis s'il faisait déjà ses preuves, il aurait une chance d'être considéré comme un redoutable Traqueur. Peut-être qu'il pourrait être promu Major, ou même que le Capitaine Ackerman le recruterait dans son escouade.

Armin en profita pour récupérer un géolocalisateur et deux traceurs en fouillant les deux corps. Ils repartirent ensuite en direction du bâtiment, à la recherche d'éventuels survivants.

-oOoOoOo-

Ils retournèrent silencieusement sur leurs pas. Les goules ne semblaient plus investir les lieux mais ils restèrent sur leur garde. Ils continuèrent leur avancée tout en évitant les éventuels débris.

Ils réussirent à récupérer Nack et Mina. Les traits de cette dernière étaient encore tirés mais elle semblait avoir un peu mieux repris ses esprits.

Ils finirent par rejoindre ensemble les vestiaires, tout en continuant d'avancer à tâtons. Quelques amas de manteaux et de vestes étaient disposés de ça et là de façon désordonnée.

« - Il… il y a quelqu'un ? osa Armin.

\- Nous sommes venus vous chercher, essaya de rassurer Eren »

Trois têtes se découvrirent sous les tas de vêtements. Ils reconnurent Thomas, Bertolt et Annie. Ils les fixèrent, leurs têtes légèrement ébouriffées par leur cachette atypique.

« - Vous êtes vivants ! s'exclama Armin avec soulagement.

\- On a réussi à se planquer de justesse, dit Thomas. Il s'en est fallu de peu… »

Eren se tourna vers Annie. Malgré son expression habituellement impassible, son regard semblait troublé. Sa robe semblait être recouverte de sang. Le cœur d'Eren fit un bond.

« - Annie, tu es blessée ? s'inquiéta Mina.

\- Elle va bien, rassura Bertolt en resserrant son amie contre lui. Elle est juste en état de choc. A un moment on a essayé de se faire passer pour morts au milieu… de certains camarades. Ce sang n'est pas le sien… »

Bien qu'Eren fut soulagé de l'état d'Annie, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal pour elle. Malgré les apparences, Annie semblait totalement anéantie. Il avait finit par bien la connaître.

« - Mais pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? demanda Bertolt. Vous risquez de vous faire tuer en restant à découvert.

\- On est venu vous chercher, lui répondit Eren. On a tenté de rejoindre des Veilleurs qui inspectaient la zone mais ils se sont fais tuer… »

Les trois rescapés le fixèrent d'un air stupéfait. Armin poursuivit.

« Nous avons réussi à joindre le canal d'une escouade. Ils vont mettre un peu de temps à arriver. Nous avons réussi à récupérer des revolvers et des quinques. Nous allons rejoindre la nationale derrière les bois tous ensemble. »

Armin préférait la jouer fine. Ce n'était pas la peine de les avertir que la capitale était peut-être victime d'une vague d'attaques goule. Il fallait que tout le monde garde son calme, et ses deux autres compagnons semblaient comprendre qu'il était inutile d'apporter cette précision.

Bertolt fronça les sourcils, soucieux de la situation.

« - D'accord on se met en route, dit-il en soutenant Annie.

\- On va d'abord vérifier les toilettes, dit Eren. Peut-être que certains se sont enfermés dedans en attendant que les choses se passent…

\- Non, le coupa Annie qui sortit brusquement de sa torpeur. Vous avez assez gaspillé de temps comme ça. Il faut partir d'ici au plus vite. Elles peuvent revenir…

\- Annie a peut-être raison, soutint Bertolt. Nous risquons gros en s'exposant ici.

\- On ne peut pas s'en aller comme ça, insista Eren en campant sur ses positions. On inspecte rapidement Armin, Myllius et moi. Nous n'en aurons plus pour longtemps

\- Je suis d'accord avec Eren, intervint Thomas. Et puis on n'a pas trop le choix de toute façon. Vous êtes armés, il vaut mieux vous attendre. »

Eren acquiesça. Il lui tendit une quinque en sa possession, l'air déterminé.

« Plus nombreux nous serons équipés, mieux on pourra assurer nos arrières. »

Thomas lui rendit son sourire, tout en serrant fermement la poignée du poing.

Le trio lui sourit, tandis qu'Annie laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré. Elle se dégagea de Bertolt et se tint sur ses deux jambes. Elle reprenait enfin contenance, mais son attitude ne dissimulait toujours pas entièrement son trouble.

Tandis qu'Annie, Bertolt, Nack et Mina restaient en retrait, les quatre autres avancèrent silencieusement vers les toilettes pour homme. La porte était restée grande ouverte. Ils firent rapidement le tour et constatèrent qu'il n'y avait aucune âme qui vive. Aucun signe dans ce lieu ne semblait même indiquer qu'ils avaient subi une attaque.

Ils en sortirent et se dirigèrent cette fois vers les toilettes pour femme. Vu qu'il y avait davantage de cabines clauses, peut-être que certains eurent la bonne idée de s'y réfugier. Eren poussa la porte pour qu'ils puissent inspecter l'endroit. Suffisamment doucement pour être discret et assez rapidement pour éviter un bruit de grincement.

Son sang se glaça lorsqu'il aperçut les tâches ensanglantées tapissant le carrelage.

Ils avancèrent lentement dans la pièce. Les traces menaient vers une porte, entr'ouverte. Ils distinguèrent deux pieds par l'ouverture du bas. Les éclaboussures et les tripes éparpillées sur le sol ne présageaient rien de bon.

Eren finit par pousser légèrement le battant, ses deux autres compagnons hésitant à détourner les yeux.

En face d'eux, ils découvrirent une silhouette immobile. Elle était comme assise sur le battant des toilettes, la tête penchée formant un angle inquiétant, ses bras pendouillant dans le vide. Son poing serré maintenait une touffe de cheveux couverte d'hémoglobines. Son regard demeurait vide.

Eren était silencieux, bloqué. Aucun son n'arrivait à s'extirper de sa gorge. La voix de Thomas le devança.

« Mar… Marco ? »

Armin fut prit d'un haut-le-cœur mais réussit à se contenir. Eren n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du cadavre de leur ami.

Il n'était plus qu'une masse inerte, le regard révulsé. Sa bouche béante et son expression tiraillée laissaient deviner que sa mort fut rapide mais atrocement douloureuse.

Marco… Pourquoi lui ? Il était d'une gentillesse inégalable. Il soutenait tout le monde et était plein de bonnes intentions. Même s'il souhaitait devenir un Elite, il avait toujours encouragé son rêve de devenir Traqueur.

Un gars sympa, faisant parti du haut du classement et qui méritait amplement son titre d'Elite.

Et il était devant eux, baignant dans son propre sang. Il était mort dans son coin, sans gloire et sans artifice. Seul.

Eren serra ses poings, ses ongles enfoncés profondément dans ses paumes. Sa colère s'amplifiait et il s'efforçait de se retenir de hurler.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça impuni. Personne ne méritait pas ça, mais surtout pas Marco.

Eren se tourna vers Myllius, Thomas et Armin, encore blême.

« - Je vais les buter… énonça-t-il en retournant sur ses pas.

\- Eren ! »

Armin le retint par le bras, tentant de le résonner.

« Nous ne devons pas nous séparer ! Notre priorité est de rejoindre la route ! Pense aux autres, ils ont besoin qu'on les escorte ! »

Eren grimaça. Il en avait assez de rester aussi incapable. Mais Armin avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber les autres après avoir pris autant de risques. Il céda et rejoignit le reste du groupe avec ses trois autres camarades.

Ils s'organisèrent. Eren et Armin se chargeait d'inspecter devant, tandis que Myllius et Thomas assuraient les arrières du groupe. Annie et Mina étaient toujours soutenues par Bertolt et Nack.

Eren et Armin commencèrent à s'avancer. Ils étaient obligés de traverser toute une allée à découvert avant de rejoindre les bois. Le ciel était dégagé et ils n'avaient aucun moyen de se faufiler dans la pénombre comme tout à l'heure.

Ils prirent tout de même le risque. C'était le seul moyen pour arriver à destination. Si Reiner, Jean et Mikasa avaient réussi à s'en sortir, ils le pouvaient également.

Armin et Eren s'élancèrent et se cachèrent, accroupis derrière les troncs, tout en guettant le moindre bruit ou mouvement suspect aux alentours. Ils se fixèrent, et se firent signe pour assurer que la zone était bien sécurisée.

Tous deux firent un discret mouvement de bras pour avertir les autres. C'était à présent au tour de Bertolt et Annie de les rejoindre, suivis ensuite de Nack et Mina.

Bien que Mina les ralentissait et qu'Annie était loin d'être au top de sa forme, ils arrivèrent à les rejoindre derrière les buissons sous les yeux attentifs de Myllius et Thomas. Une fois les quatre adolescents réfugiés, les deux derniers entamèrent leur traversée.

Et puis il y eut ce sifflement. Cet éclair incandescent bleu.

Thomas fut stoppé en plein élan, une longue lance lui transperçant le torse.

Il s'effondra, l'air hébété tout en fixant ses compagnons tapis dans l'ombre.

Derrière lui, une grande et fine silhouette se dévoila. L'éclairage lunaire se réverbérait contre son masque nacré aux paillettes dorées. Son kagune partait du bas de son dos et formait d'étranges lassos bleutés.

Eren sentit un poids le frapper en pleine poitrine.

Thomas… Ils avaient pris Thomas…

Quelque chose craqua en lui. Eren ne pouvait brider sa haine plus longtemps. Il s'élança hors de sa cachette, fonçant contre l'attaquante. Il déclencha sa quinque, en forme d'une épaisse lame argentée aux écailles rougeâtres.

« Enfoirée ! hurla-t-il. Tu as tué Thomas ! Je vais te démonter ! »

Il ignora les exclamations de ses camarades essayant de le retenir, aveuglé par sa fureur.

Et il ne fit pas plus attention à l'ombre qui fonça droit sur lui sur son côté gauche.

Le choc le projeta violemment, face contre terre. Une terrible douleur le foudroya au niveau de sa jambe gauche. Lorsqu'il arriva à lever son regard, il put apercevoir un membre sanguinolent gisant sur le sol.

Pris de panique, Myllius enchaîna une série de tirs à découvert pour tenter de stopper leur progression. Bertolt en profita pour prendre la fuite au fond des bois, agrippant Annie qui restait encore hébétée. Mina hurla, complètement terrifiée. Nack la suivit pour essayer de la retenir, mais il avait également perdu tous ses moyens. Il ne savait plus comment agir ou même penser dans de telles conditions.

La goule ayant chargée Eren fonça sur eux, la lame à la fois grisâtre et verdâtre longeant tout son bras. Ils eurent à peine le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement de fuite qu'elle s'abattit sur eux. Une profonde entaille trancha la nuque de Mina, faisant jaillir une gerbe de sang éclaboussant les buissons. La tête sectionnée de Nack, quant à elle roula sur le sol laissant échapper des effluves sanguinolentes.

Myllius continuait de tirer, mais les goules réussissaient à l'esquiver. La peur le rendait incapable d'agir avec autant de précision. La goule au kagune bleuté finit par le transpercer à son tour. Elle balança son corps rapidement contre un arbre dans une giclée d'hémoglobine.

Quant à Armin, il était totalement paralysé. Il était à moitié sorti des buissons, bien visible pour leurs assaillants. Mais ils n'arrivaient pas à redresser son canon, toujours pointé vers le sol. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, fixés en direction de son meilleur ami blessé. La peur l'avait privé de tous ses mouvements.

La goule à la lame s'était dirigée silencieusement vers lui tandis que l'autre se jeta sur le corps de Thomas, plongeant sa mâchoire au niveau de la nuque pour savourer sa chair.

La goule à la lame grisée fixa Armin, totalement figé. D'un coup de main, elle réussit à le désarmer sans résistance. Puis elle se mit à ricaner. Sa voix masculine et grave était étouffée sous son masque.

« Alors c'est ça, le futur de la Milice ? Une bande de gamins agitant des jouets ? »

Il brandit son bras, prêt à abattre sa lame sur le rescapé.

Armin ne prit pas la peine de fermer ses yeux, incapable de réagir ou de faire mine de se défendre. Il était complètement dépassé, son esprit s'était évaporé.

Au moment où son kagune s'apprêtait à trancher le cou d'Armin, la goule se mit soudainement à hurler. Elle s'écarta, son bras profondément entaillé. Armin sortit de sa léthargie, l'autre goule releva la tête pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Eren avait réussi à se relever et à lui porter un coup. Armin ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à se déplacer avec sa jambe en moins et avec le peu de force qui devait lui rester.

« Rejoins les autres Armin, je vais me les faire ! »

Eren était essoufflé, l'air épuisé. Pourtant, ses yeux verts émeraude reflétaient toujours cette rage. Il serrait fermement sa quinque au poing.

« Eren, c'est de la folie ! Tu… ! »

Armin n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Eren le poussa brutalement dans les buissons. Ce dernier s'élança vers la goule blessée. Cette dernière l'esquiva, mais Eren réussit malgré tout à parer quelques coups avant de se faire toucher.

Armin reprit ses esprits et plongea dans les bois. Il avait l'impression d'être un robot, comme si son corps réagissait indépendamment de son esprit.

Il se retourna un peu plus loin, alerté par un hurlement terrifiant. A travers les feuillages, il distingua le corps d'Eren au milieu de l'allée séparant le domaine de la forêt. Entouré des deux goules. Il retint un cri en distinguant l'une le démembrant d'un bras tandis que l'autre le transperçait de ses tentacules bleutés.

Armin continua de courir droit devant lui, comme s'il ignorait les plaintes de son meilleur ami. La peur et la tristesse le submergeait. Il voulait le récupérer, le sauver… Mais ses jambes continuaient de le porter dans la direction opposée, les larmes déferlantes sur son visage.

-oOoOoOo-

Cela lui faisait un mal de chien.

Malgré l'amputation de son bras et de sa jambe, Eren avait l'impression que ses membres manquants étaient toujours présents. Comme s'ils étaient tendus à l'extrême alors qu'il ne sentait plus les sensations en-dessous du coude et du mollet gauche.

Mais ce n'était rien comparé aux plaies béantes lui traversant le torse. Il avait l'impression qu'une multitude de pointes le maintenait au sol, tandis qu'il sentait un fluide poisseux dégouliner sous lui.

Eren essaya de bouger, en vain. Il sentait le gravier froid contre sa joue. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire était tendre les doigts de sa main droite tremblotante.

Son cœur battait encore à un rythme frénétique sous le coup de l'adrénaline. Il baignait littéralement dans son propre sang. Sa faible respiration était sifflante. Il toussota, sentant un liquide métallique emplir sa bouche et ses poumons. Il avait l'impression de boire la tasse.

Il luttait pour garder ses paupières ouvertes. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il avait tellement froid que des frissons lui parcourait le corps par vagues successives.

Il était seul, en plein milieu de l'allée. Les goules s'étaient enfouies dans les bois, l'abandonnant avec une totale indifférence.

Mina… Thomas, Marco… Nack et Myllius… Ils n'étaient plus.

 _Pourquoi... Ce n'est pas possible… Je me suis entrainé dur… Je ne suis plus le même qu'il y a sept ans…_

Il avait envie de hurler sa fureur, mais il n'en avait plus la force.

Ses pensées se firent de plus en plus confuses. Son esprit divaguait. Il songea au visage de sa mère. Ses traits étaient nets comme s'il l'avait revue la veille.

Il serra les dents, les sanglots l'étouffant à moitié.

 _Non, je n'abandonnerais pas… Je ne peux pas mourir… Pas maintenant… Je dois les exterminer... Tous… jusqu'au dernier…_

Il se sentit ses sens peu à peu l'abandonner. Les battements au fond de sa poitrine ralentirent.

Sa main convulsa violemment avant de s'immobiliser d'un seul coup.

-oOoOoOo-

Armin continua de courir dans les bois.

Alors qu'il parvint à apercevoir au loin la lueur des réverbères longeant la nationale, il chuta brusquement. Il s'attendit au dur impact du sol mais sa tête restait penchée en bas tandis que quelque chose le tenait par le pied.

Une goule sortit d'un fourré. La respiration d'Armin s'emballa. Il reconnut une des goules de la salle de cérémonie, celle aux tentacules violettes.

« Alors comme ça, tu fuis notre compagnie ? C'est vexant… » se moqua-t-elle d'une voix féminine.

Elle projeta brutalement l'adolescent contre un arbre. Armin sentit une forte douleur au niveau des côtes.

La goule s'avança, étendant son kagune de manière menaçante.

C'est alors qu'une jeune fille surgit devant elle. Elle tenait entre ses mains une quinque aux allures d'une queue insectoïde aux reflets rougeâtres désarticulés.

« Mikasa… » peina à prononcer Armin, le souffle coupé.

Celle-ci se jeta contre la goule, engageant un corps à corps. Cette dernière fut prise de surprise, que cela soit par l'attaque éclair de l'adolescente ou par l'enchaînement rapide de ses attaques.

Mikasa continuait de frapper, redoublant ses esquives et insistant sur l'offensive. Elle se servait également de l'environnement pour essayer de se faufiler au milieu des ombres, n'hésitant pas à forcer ses appuis contre des arbres pour mieux surgir derrière sa cible. Elle gardait un calme presque terrifiant. Son regard était glaçant et son visage ne semblait refléter aucune émotion.

Elle arriva à trancher les tentacules une à une, avant de plonger sa lame dans le cœur de la goule. Mikasa attendit que celle-ci soit totalement immobile avant de retirer son arme de la masse de chair sans vie.

Elle se tourna vers Armin, des taches de sang recouvrant sa robe blanche.

« Tu vas bien ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Armin hocha la tête, abasourdi. Ce dernier était encore estomaqué par ce à quoi il venait d'assister.

« Où sont les autres ?»

Les yeux d'Armin s'ouvrirent, s'embuant peu à peu de larmes.

Comment allait-il lui annoncer ça… ?

Mikasa continuait de le fixer, exigeant des réponses.

« Marco… Thomas… Nack… Myllius et Mina… Ils n'ont pas pu aller jusqu'au bout… Ils se sont fait prendre…»

Mikasa leva les sourcils, choquée par cette annonce.

« Et Eren… ? »

Armin s'étrangla. Il ne put s'empêcher de retenir ses pleurs à l'entente de son nom.

« Il a combattu… Un véritable Traqueur… Il a été exceptionnel. Oui… Jusqu'à sa mort, il a été exceptionnel… »

Armin baissa le regard. Vu ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'arrivait plus à regarder Mikasa en face. Sa lâcheté avait causé la perte de son meilleur ami. Tout était de sa faute.

Mikasa s'agenouilla devant lui et le prit sans ses bras. Armin ne put s'empêcher de l'enlacer en éclatant en sanglot.

« - Je… Je n'ai rien pu faire… Eren est mort à ma place… Pardon… Pardon de ne pas l'avoir secouru… Je…

\- Calme-toi, lui dit-elle en resserrant son étreinte d'une voix neutre. Ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser gagner par l'émotion. »

Armin fut surpris par l'attitude de son amie. Mikasa ne semblait pas réagir. Ou plus du tout. C'était effrayant.

« Va rejoindre la nationale. Reiner et Jean se trouvent un peu plus loin. Des Veilleurs sur le chemin ont été tués mais nous avons pu alerter les autorités. Des secours devraient bientôt arriver. »

Apparemment, ils étaient également au courant de la situation.

Armin la vit se relever, quinque en main et se tourner vers la direction opposée. Il frémit, redoutant le pire.

« - Où… où tu vas ?

\- Je vais m'en occuper, dit-elle en continuant son avancée.

\- Non, ne pars pas ! s'affola-t-il en l'agrippant par le bras. C'est de la folie ! »

Mikasa le repoussa, son regard dépourvu de toute expression.

« - Si personne ne s'en occupe, alors je m'en chargerai. Je suis forte.

\- Tu délires ! Tu vas te faire tuer !

\- Et alors ? Je mourrais, c'est tout. Et si je réussi, je vivrais. De toute façon, on ne peut pas survivre sans se battre. »

Ses propos choquèrent Armin. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Mikasa pouvait paraître aussi… inhumaine. Il se releva, ignorant la douleur au niveau de ses côtes. Il se débarrassa de sa chemise, découvrant ses hématomes le long de ses flancs. Il la déposa sur les épaules de son amie. Elle voulut s'en débarrasser mais Armin insista.

« J'ai mis un traceur dans une de mes poches. Cela permettra aux Veilleurs de te repérer s'ils arrivent. Et puis tu dois avoir froid comme ça… »

Mikasa finit par accepter, et la revêtit l'air toujours aussi neutre. Les manches étaient un peu courtes mais c'était sans importance.

Elle s'enfonça dans les bois sous le regard anxieux de son ami.

-oOoOoOo-

Mikasa arriva près de l'entrée du domaine.

C'était silencieux. Aucun mouvement. Les dépouilles de ses camarades gisant ça et là.

Elle était totalement à découvert, la lumière lunaire la mettant bien en évidence.

Elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait qu' _elles_ la repèrent. Qu' _elles_ s'approchent pour mieux l'attaquer.

Elle savait qu'elle avait peu de chance de s'en sortir. Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance.

La mort n'était que la finalité à toute vie. Qu'elle succombe ce soir ou demain lui était à présent égal.

Elle supportait mal la terrible douleur plombant sa poitrine.

Encore ce sentiment… Ce sentiment d'avoir perdu sa famille.

Eren… Eren n'était plus là. Elle n'avait même pas pu le protéger.

Tout lui paraissait absolument absurde.

Elle s'avança avec une démarche mécanique. Elle finit par découvrir une silhouette recroquevillée sur un corps.

C'était une goule, se nourrissait goulument. Son masque était relevé et elle ne se souciait pas des éclaboussures. Ses pupilles formaient deux points rouges dans l'obscurité. Elle semblait être blessée, un de ses bras saignant abondamment.

Mikasa se rapprocha, la quinque toujours désactivée dans sa main. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres quand une autre goule fondit sur elle.

Mikasa arriva à l'esquiver de peu, mais elle sentit un choc lui faire perdre sa quinque. Son attaquante la fixa, la silhouette fine et agile, son kagune formant une queue reptilienne à la fois blanche et jaunâtre depuis son bassin.

« C'est impoli de déranger les gens pendant qu'ils dinent », se moqua-t-elle à travers son masque.

L'autre goule accroupie finit par se relever et dissimula de nouveau son visage.

« Je suis rassasié, dit l'autre goule. Je te la laisse. »

Son acolyte gloussa, puis reprit son attaque.

Mikasa n'avait plus rien pour se défendre. Elle n'avait plus aucune chance de survivre.

Pourtant, elle esquiva les assauts. Encore et encore. Elle avait l'impression que son corps se mouvait inconsciemment.

Pourquoi… Pourquoi elle continuait de lutter alors que tout était perdu d'avance ? Dans quel but ?

C'est alors qu'une pensée l'ébranla.

Eren.

Elle se souvint lorsqu'il avait surgit dans sa vie. Son intervention ayant laissée une trace indélébile pour toute son existence.

 _Bats-toi ! Tant que tu es en vie, bats-toi ! Tu as une place ici, tu dois survivre !_

Oui, elle devait se battre. Même s'il n'était plus là. Juste pour garder ses souvenirs en mémoire.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à récupérer sa quinque au sol, une troisième goule surgit. Elle l'attrapa par derrière et lui maintint les bras.

Elle se débattit, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle était coincée.

« - Elle a plutôt de la force celle-là ! s'exclama la goule masquée derrière elle.

\- Cela me donne envie de m'amuser un peu », ricana la seconde.

Mikasa était bloquée et incapable de renverser la situation. Le kagune aux lassos bleutés de la goule qui la maintenait lui effleurait le cou. Cette sensation tiède l'écœurait.

Mais elle continuait de se débattre.

Oui. Tant qu'elle vivrait, elle continuerait à se battre !

C'est alors que tout survint rapidement. Elle finit par se libérer de la poigne d'un de ses assaillants, tandis que la goule devant elle avait bondit plusieurs mètres en arrière. Elle semblait subitement l'ignorer, son regard fixé derrière l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Mikasa se retourna.

La goule la retenant bloquée s'était effondrée, morte, le dos complètement réduit en charpie et son kagune bleuté s'estompant peu à peu. Un peu plus loin, elle apercevait une silhouette rampante, peinant à se relever.

L'inconnu finit par se relever, doucement. Deux immenses ailes enflammées embrasèrent subitement son dos. Des plumes semblaient virevolter autour de lui, s'évaporant et se métamorphosant en cendre.

Mikasa n'arrivait pas à dévier son regard, comme hypnotisée. Malgré la gravité de la situation, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être émerveillée par cette image aussi magnifique.

L'inconnu s'avança, le clair de lune le dévoilant peu à peu.

Il semblait amoché, avec toutes ces tâches de sang et la moitié de ses vêtements déchirés. Ses grands yeux étaient ornés de prunelles rouge vif.

Mikasa tressaillit, submergée par l'émotion.

« E… Eren… ? »

Ce n'était pas possible. Elle rêvait. Ou était déjà morte. Mais cela semblait bien être lui sous cette apparence.

Eren se rapprocha, sans un mot. Il passa devant Mikasa en l'ignorant, toisant les deux goules de son regard écarlate.

Les deux attaquants le fixèrent, ne sachant pas comment appréhender la situation.

« Toi ?! s'écria la goule blessée. Je pensais avoir réglé ton compte tout à l'heure ! J'aurais frappé plus fort si j'avais su que tu en étais une ! A quoi tu joues en te faisant passer pour un humain ?! »

Brusquement, le corps d'Eren se mit trembler. Il se mit à rire, un sourire dément étirant ses lèvres. Ses yeux étaient toujours braqués sur elles sans ciller.

Sans qu'elles ne puissent comprendre ce qu'il se passe, il fonça sur elle. Ses ailes s'amplifiaient tel un brasier, dégageant une multitude de projectiles. Les deux l'esquivèrent puis l'attaquèrent de concert. La goule blessée dévoila sa lame grisée, tandis que la seconde intensifiait la portée de sa queue blanche et jaunâtre.

Mikasa suivit l'affrontement, les yeux écarquillés. Tout se déroulait trop vite pour bien suivre chaque action.

Même contre deux goules, Eren arrivait à les éviter malgré leurs attaques simultanées. Il bondissait sur plusieurs mètres et ses coups s'enchainaient à une vitesse fulgurante.

Une de ses ailes finit par plonger dans la chair de la goule à la lame, arrachant une plainte à cette dernière. Une multitude de plumes ardentes transpercèrent son corps de l'intérieur, formant ainsi une pluie sanglante virevoltant autour d'eux. Elle tomba au sol, inerte.

L'autre goule fit un bond en arrière. Elle semblait essayer de jauger la situation. Eren ne lui laissa guère le temps car il se précipita directement sur elle, déterminé à achever ce combat. La goule tenta de se replier, Eren à sa poursuite.

Mikasa aperçut alors des mouvements derrière les arbres. Surplombant une branche, Mikasa reconnut le Capitaine des Veilleurs, Rico Brzenska. Elle se précipita vers elle.

Rico descendit de sa branche à l'arrivée de l'adolescente.

« N'attaquez pas ! Il est avec nous ! »

Mikasa se dressa devant elle comme pour faire barrage, tandis que les deux attaquants quittèrent leur champ de vision tout en poursuivant leurs assauts.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le Capitaine.

\- Je ne sais pas… Mais l'une d'elle a tué deux goules… Elle m'a sauvée… Elle est de notre côté ! »

Rico fixa Mikasa avec stupéfaction, ayant du mal à saisir ses propos.

Deux Veilleurs sortirent de leurs cachettes, tandis que d'autres se faufilaient rapidement et discrètement pour suivre l'affrontement. Armin apparut, une veste de milicien sur ses épaules.

« Mikasa ! s'exclama-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu n'as rien ! »

Mikasa l'étreint, soulagée.

« - Armin… Eren est vivant…

\- Hein ?

\- L'une des goules… C'est Eren… »

Armin se recula, ne saisissant pas très bien la signification de ses mots.

« - Tu… Tu es fatiguée… Ce n'est pas possible… Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Eren est…

\- Vivant, le coupa Mikasa. Il est bel et bien vivant. Il se bat pour nous. »

Rico fronça les sourcils, tandis que les deux autres Veilleurs s'échangèrent un regard rempli d'incompréhension.

Ils décidèrent de se rapprocher discrètement du combat.

-oOoOoOo-

Eren continuait de s'acharner. L'autre goule commençait à fatiguer. Elle avait beau élancer son kagune, il arrivait toujours à l'esquiver.

Cette goule était bizarre, rien de normal. Elle commençait à envisager plus sérieusement la fuite.

C'est alors qu'Eren bondit et plongea sur elle. Tandis que ses ailes bloquèrent faiblement le kagune de son adversaire, cela lui laissa le temps de plonger vers la gorge de l'individu masqué. D'un geste vif, il lui arracha la trachée.

La goule s'écroula, son masque coloré de pourpre.

Quant à Eren, il se tenait immobile. Il recracha le morceau de chair en grimaçant, puis tomba à genou. Ses mains se plaquèrent au sol, les flammes de son dos s'amenuisant jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Sa chemise était tellement trouée qu'elle tenait à peine sur ses épaules.

Armin accourut malgré les protestations des miliciens à ses côtés. Mais il les ignora. Il voulait en être sûr.

Armin s'agenouilla devant lui, se penchant pour mieux l'examiner.

C'était bien lui. Malgré son visage ensanglanté et ses iris rouges, il était bien en vie.

Eren fixait le sol, le regard vide. Armin posa ses mains contre les siennes.

« Eren… Alors c'est vrai… Tu es bien vivant… »

Il se mit à pleurer, ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes. Ses doigts entrelaçaient les siens, comme pour se consoler de ce contact. Il était toujours en vie, sauf, son corps intact par il ne savait quel miracle.

« Ca va aller, on est là maintenant… Je m'en veux tellement… Jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner… Comment tu te sens ? Je ne te lâcherai pas ! »

Eren ne réagissait pas, toujours la tête penchée en avant.

« Eren ? »

Armin insista, inquiet. Son ami finit par murmurer quelques mots. Les Veilleurs et Mikasa finirent par s'approcher d'eux.

« …aim… »

\- Eren, je ne t'entends pas…

\- Faim… »

La voix d'Eren était grave, presque surnaturelle. Armin fut troublé. Il essaya de se dégager mais Eren avait finit par maintenir ses doigts entre les siens.

« J'ai faim… faim… » prononça-t-il en relevant la tête vers lui, regard fixe et le sourire carnassier.

C'est alors qu'il se précipita sur Armin, bouche béante, prêt à le dévorer. Armin recula de justesse, peinant à se dégager. Rico finit par faire une clef au niveau de son cou, un autre Veilleur prêt à abattre sa quinque sur lui.

« Non ! cria Mikasa en faisant barrage. Ne le tuez pas ! »

Eren continuait de lutter, comme possédé. Ses yeux étaient révulsés, de fines étincelles s'échappant de son dos. Ils étaient trois miliciens essayant de le maintenir tandis qu'il se débattait en hurlant.

Alors qu'un Veilleur réussit à saisir son arme, Eren fit un bond d'une quinzaine de mètres pour se dégager.

C'est alors que tous le regardèrent avec stupéfaction.

Eren se tenait la tête et titubait, comme un fou. Il ne se préoccupait plus d'eux, saisi par une folie terrifiante. Il se griffait les bras, le visage, au point de se mutiler comme un aliéné. Soudainement il fut pris de convulsion, et s'écroula de tout son long. Inconscient.

Les miliciens se rapprochèrent de lui prudemment, quinque activée et revolver au poing. Armin et un autre milicien retenaient Mikasa qui voulait porter assistance.

Rico se pencha vers le corps d'Eren et lui prit son pouls. Elle soupira et fit un geste d'arrêt vers les autres membres de son escouade.

« Que l'on appelle des renforts. Il est faible, mais il est toujours en vie. »

* * *

 _Enfin…. Au bout de 8 chapitres, on arrive enfin vers l'intrigue principale! Et dire que je pensais plonger dans le vif du sujet au bout de 5 chap'… je me demande quelle sera la longueur de cette fiction au final 8'D._

 _Du coup, je serais curieuse de connaître votre avis sur les différentes scènes, et sur d'autres points (j'ai envie de rire un peu n_n) :_

 _\- Est-ce que la transformation d'Eren vous plait ? (oui, non, obiwan kenbobi…)_

 _\- Que va devenir Eren au prochain chapitre ?_

 _\- Comment et pourquoi Eren a réussi à se transformer ?_

 _\- Comment réagira Livaï en apprenant sa transformation ?_

 _\- Et ces goules masquées, des avis sur leurs réelles intentions ? But ? Origines ? etc…_

 _\- Est-ce qu'Armin finira un jour en kebab ? (bah quoi ? C'est une hypothèse comme une autre 8D)_

 _Concernant le rythme de publication : je ne pensais pas que cela aurait été si compliqué de m'engager sur 1 chapitre par semaine… Mes chapitres sont toujours plus longs que mes premières estimations, je me relis pas mal (je ne peux même pas accuser ma bêta car elle est ultra rapide et efficace X'D). Et puis jongler entre mes différents travaux, illustrations (Easyan, tu vas me tuer… _ ) , les coups de blues concernant l'histoire (je crois que c'est la période de tous les auteurs de FFN en ce moment XD)… Bref, le bordel ! Du coup, je m'engagerais au moins sur du 1 chap sur 10-15 jours même si j'essaierai de raccourcir au mieux le délai de diffusion. Donc n'hésitez pas à suivre/follow l'histoire pour recevoir les alertes de publication n_n'_

 _Et pour tous ceux qui ont réussi à lire jusque là (moi et mes monologues…), n'hésitez pas à partager vos avis et théories dans les reviews. Le premier arc s'achève et les principales intrigues vont rapidement s'enchainer dans les chapitres à venir (dont le début de la romance ? XD). Du coup, vos commentaires me sont précieux pour m'assurer que le rythme de mon récit ne part pas en steack n_n'._

 _Merci à_ _ **Going-to-Hell-for-Shipping**_ _pour la révision (c'était vraiment le bordel dans certaines scènes :'D) et son fanart ! **émotions**) !_


	10. Chapitre 9

_Hellow chers lecteurs !_

 _Désolée désolée désolée… J'ai franchi la barre des 15 jours (de peu, mais cela reste 15 jours…). Les circonstances étaient assez exceptionnelles et je ne pensais pas écrire un chapitre aussi long. Dire que je croyais que ce passage ne ferait que 10 pages alors qu'on se retrouve avec le double… Plus que le chapitre 3 d'ailleurs (je m'effraie moi-même). Comme quoi, je suis vraiment naze en estimation u_u'._

 _\- J'apprécie toutes les critiques, même négatives du moment qu'elles sont constructives. Merci de signaler les fautes, ce serait rendre service pour corriger ça au plus vite n_n -_

 _Bande-son :_ _'Outbreak' de John Murphy (très peu de choix pour ce chapitre je l'avoue n_n')_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : L'éveil**

Il faisait sombre. Froid.

Eren ne savait pas si c'était la fatigue ou ses membres frigorifiés qui le freinaient pour avancer.

Il continuait de marcher, lentement. Cet épais brouillard l'empêchait de voir sur plusieurs mètres.

Pourtant, il distinguait la silhouette d'une femme brune un peu plus loin. Encore.

 _« Maman… »_ murmura-t-il avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite.

Il mobilisa toutes ses forces pour courir et espérer pouvoir enfin l'atteindre.

Le même décor se dessinait autour de lui : des pierres, sculptures, arches en pierre… Il avait l'impression d'avancer dans la nef interminable d'une église.

Il faisait toujours aussi froid et il sentait le bout de ses doigts se geler.

La faim le tourmentait et encore une fois son ventre le tiraillait douloureusement.

Mais là, c'était différent. La pénombre semblait s'estomper au fur et à mesure de sa course et la silhouette devant lui semblait de plus en plus nette.

L'air glacial brulait ses poumons et ses forces s'amenuisaient. Mais cela lui était égal, il arriverait à la rejoindre.

 _« Maman ! Je suis là ! Je t'ai retrouvée ! »_

Malgré la douleur, la faim et ses membres glacés, Eren s'accrochait à cet espoir. Jamais il n'était parvenu à aller aussi loin. Il fallait qu'il tienne, jusqu'au bout. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres.

Brusquement, une ombre surgit derrière la silhouette. Un cri déchirant raisonna comme un sinistre écho. L'ombre la happa dans l'obscurité.

 _« MAMAN ! »_ hurla-t-il avant de s'élancer de plus belle.

Il était affolé, une boule d'angoisse coincée dans la gorge. Il serra les dents pour ignorer la douleur de plus en plus lancinante de son ventre.

Peu à peu, les murs se couvraient de pourpre. Il ne marchait plus que dans des flaques de sang de plus en plus étendues.

C'est alors qu'il vit de nouveau une silhouette. Elle était différente.

Eren s'arrêta à quelques mètres, essoufflé. Il examina l'inconnu en face de lui. Celui-ci était recroquevillé, à genou et se tenant le ventre. Il avait les cheveux bruns ébouriffés et des vêtements trempés de sang.

Alors qu'Eren s'avança vers lui, il fut prit d'une atroce douleur au ventre. Il s'effondra à genou, ses entrailles le faisant souffrir une nouvelle fois.

 _« Un jour tu sauras tout Eren »,_ entendit-il murmurer. _« Un jour tu sauras tout… »_

Il releva un peu la tête, grimaçant, vers l'inconnu en face de lui. Ce dernier fit de même.

Eren retint un hoquet de stupeur.

Il avait l'impression d'examiner son propre reflet. Il le fixait sans ciller, le visage reluisant de sang.

Eren sentit l'angoisse le submerger.

 _« Tu… tu l'as tuée … ? »_ dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Les yeux de son jumeau se mirent à briller, ses iris se colorant de rouge vif. Un sourire dément étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il continuait de chuchoter.

 _« Un jour tu sauras tout… Eren… Un jour… »_

Un frisson d'effroi lui parcourut l'échine quand sa copie commença à ramper doucement vers lui.

Eren décida de se relever rapidement pour fuir, mais la douleur le happait une nouvelle fois et il chuta contre le sol marbré et glacé. Il se traina pour s'échapper comme il le pouvait, mais chacun de ses efforts le faisaient cruellement souffrir.

Il sentit une main le saisir par la cheville. Il essaya de se dégager mais la chose derrière lui était bien plus forte. Il fut tiré d'un seul coup vers l'arrière, alors qu'il se débattait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Son double le retourna vers lui et bloqua ses épaules d'une forte poigne. Le regard écarlate de ce dernier restait braqué sur lui. Son expression oscillait entre la froideur et la folie. Eren essaya de s'extirper mais il ne pouvait que laisser échapper des gémissements plaintifs. Une voix sifflante continuait de murmurer les mêmes mots.

 _« Un jour tu sauras tout Eren… Un jour tu sauras tout… »_

Brusquement, il sentit les crocs s'enfoncer dans la fine chair de sa gorge.

Il n'y avait plus que la douleur, le froid et cet arrière-goût métallique.

-oOoOoOo-

Eren ouvrit les yeux instantanément, haletant.

Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front. Ses oreilles continuaient de siffler.

Son regard était braqué vers un plafond blanc immaculé. Les spots de lumières l'éblouissaient. Lorsqu'il reprit enfin ses esprits, il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce intégralement blanche.

Cela ressemblait à une chambre d'hôpital. A la différence près qu'elle était dépourvue de fenêtre. Il y avait un grand et large miroir incrusté au mur et deux chaises. Un petit renfoncement paraissait mener vers une autre petite pièce, tandis que l'imposante porte du fond semblait être la principale voie de sortie.

Il était allongé sur un lit, des draps pâles recouvrant son corps. Il entendit un léger son, comme une sorte de cardiogramme. Et puis il y avait cette odeur de javel qui lui piquait les narines.

« _Quel est cet endroit ?_ »

Eren commença à remuer, le corps endolori et encore endormi. Chaque mouvement lui donnait mal à la tête, comme si deux pointes lui perforaient les tempes. Le coude droit le faisait souffrir. Il découvrit de longs tuyaux fins partant de sous les couvertures vers une poche suspendue et remplie d'un liquide rougeâtre. Les tubes qui obstruaient ses narines le gênaient pour respirer convenablement. Une fois qu'il réussit à mieux prendre possession de ses membres, Eren se mit à remuer plus vivement. Curieusement, il n'arrivait pas à décoller ses bras. Il comprit alors que ses poignets et chevilles étaient attachés.

« C _'est quoi ce bordel ?!_ » se dit-il, paniqué.

Il bougea, gesticula, en espérant au moins de se débarrasser d'un de ses liens. A force de se démener, il parvint à libérer sa main gauche. Il se précipita pour détacher sa main droite et ses jambes. Ses gestes étaient encore maladroits et tremblants, comme s'il était à moitié ivre.

Lorsqu'il se précipita hors du lit, il s'effondra de tout son long. Il avait tellement peu de forces dans ses jambes qu'il avait la sensation qu'elles étaient incapables de le porter. Sa tête lui tournait encore. Il rampa, essayant d'atteindre la sortie.

Avant même qu'il puisse parcourir un mètre, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Plusieurs miliciens déboulèrent, pistolets et poignées de quinques en main. L'un d'eux, un grand barbu à l'expression terrifiée se mit à le pointer.

« Ne bouge plus ! » hurla-t-il.

Eren se stoppa, redressant avec peine la tête vers eux.

« Que… »

« Ne bouge plus ou on tire ! »

Eren s'immobilisa, allongé sur le sol. Il avait du mal à saisir la situation.

C'était quoi cet endroit ? Et pourquoi se retrouvait-il encerclé d'une dizaine de miliciens, le tenant chacun en joue ?

Eren fixa celui qui semblait diriger le groupe, stupéfait. Lorsque des miliciens s'approchèrent, Eren se braqua et fit mine de reculer par pure réflexe.

« Encore un mouvement et on fait feu ! » beugla le milicien.

Eren ne comprenait plus rien.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » essaya d'articuler Eren.

Il était fatigué et son esprit était encore embrumé. Le barbu ne détachait pas son regard de lui, emplit de terreur.

« Sale goule ! Ne fais pas semblant ! »

 _Goule ?_

« Vous faites erreur… Je fais partie de la MAG… Comme vous… » dit-il tout en étant pris au dépourvu.

Eren était complètement dépassé par cette situation. Certains hommes se fixaient d'un coin de l'œil, hésitants. Il devait faire pitié, étalé ainsi sur le sol et trop faible pour se relever.

« Ne vous laissez pas avoir ! s'écria le barbu. Vous connaissez leurs manœuvres ! Leurs manières de nous tromper pour mieux nous surprendre et nous attaquer ! »

Deux hommes s'approchèrent de lui, enveloppés d'une sorte de combinaison noire solide qui leur faisait office d'armure. Ils saisirent les poignets d'Eren.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Que me voulez-vous ?! »

La panique commença à s'emparer de lui et il essaya de se débattre.

« Cesse de remuer ou on tire ! » s'affola toujours le même milicien.

Mais Eren ignorait les menaces. Il se sentait oppressé, pris au piège. La fatigue et la peur prenant le dessus, il n'agissait plus que par instinct.

S'enfuir d'ici, et vite.

Mais malgré ses protestations, son corps restait trop faible. Les miliciens levèrent les canons vers lui.

« STOP ! » s'exclama une voix forte.

Plus personne ne bougea, y comprit Eren. Les canons restaient tout de même braqués sur lui et les deux hommes le maintenaient par les bras.

« Une curieuse manière d'accueillir notre nouveau pensionnaire. » dit le vieil homme qui s'avança dans la pièce.

Eren reconnut immédiatement le Commandant des Veilleurs, Dot Pixis. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, les yeux pétillants.

« Toujours aussi craintif Kitts, dit Pixis en s'adressant au barbu. Tu vois bien qu'il est complètement perdu. N'importe qui pourrait réagir de la sorte après un réveil pareil. »

Il leva la main à l'adresse de ses subordonnées pour qu'ils abaissent leurs armes et adressa un léger signe de têtes pour que les deux assaillants d'Eren desserrent leur prise. Le Commandant s'agenouilla devant lui. Ce dernier restait encore complètement déboussolé, l'air hagard.

« Excuse-nous, tout ceci doit te perturber. Les choses ne sont pas simples et mes hommes sont un peu sur le qui-vive en ce moment, mais je vais tenter de t'expliquer un peu la situation. Acceptes-tu de te laisser faire ? Je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien. »

Eren acquiesça lentement d'un hochement de tête. Le Commandant sourit de sa réponse.

« Bien. Nous allons te rattacher à ton lit, par mesure de sécurité. Je resterai ici pour répondre à tes questions. »

Eren accepta et se laissa faire. Les deux hommes le portèrent sans trop de difficulté jusqu'à sa couche et lui rattachèrent les membres. Ils resserrèrent ses liens et les avaient renforcés avec des sortes de lourdes menottes en métal.

Une fois Eren rallongé, Dot Pixis se tourna vers les miliciens et leur fit signe de disposer. Eren aurait juré le voir faire une sorte de clin d'œil au miroir.

Le Commandant prit une chaise et se rapprocha de lui près du lit.

« Les équipes médicales devraient bientôt arriver, dit-il. Mais je vais prendre suffisamment le temps pour que nous puissions discuter tous les deux. »

Eren restait encore désorienté. Il était complètement dans les vapes, attaché dans un lit comme un aliéné et discutait en face à face avec le Commandant des Veilleurs… Il avait l'impression d'être encore endormi.

«- Où je suis ? demanda Eren.

\- A l'Ecole Militaire, répondit-il posément. Ou du moins dans un des sous-sols. Tu es dans une pièce de confinement assez particulière au sein de la MAG. Même si tu étais apprenti ici, il est fort probable que tu ignorais son existence jusqu'à présent. »

Eren était un peu perplexe. Même si leur formation occupait à peine le quart de l'établissement, il restait surpris de découvrir ce type d'infrastructure.

« Pourquoi m'attachez-vous ? dit-il d'une voix légèrement fébrile. Pourquoi m'a-t-on traité de goule ? »

Le Commandant le fixa, se pinçant une extrémité de sa moustache. Il prenait à la fois un air intrigué et mystérieux.

« Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de ce qu'il s'est passé ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Eren hocha négativement de la tête.

« Quels sont tes derniers souvenirs, Eren ? »

Eren se sentit drôle lorsque le Commandant prononça son prénom. Cela lui donnait l'impression qu'il l'encourageait aux confidences. Eren essaya de se concentrer et de se rappeler des derniers événements, mais tout lui paraissait extrêmement flou.

« Je ne sais plus trop, avoua-t-il. J'étais à la cérémonie, avec la 104ème promotion… Tout se passait bien, on avait reçu nos diplômes. Et puis… »

Tout d'un coup, les souvenirs lui revinrent comme une gifle.

Les goules. L'attaque. Le sang. Marco. Thomas. Mina. Nack et Myllius. Armin…

Eren pâlit d'un coup, son cœur ratant un battement. Il se releva d'un seul coup vers le Commandant, totalement paniqué.

« Armin ! Mikasa ! Où sont-ils ?! »

Au moment où il s'était exclamé, la porte s'était ouverte brusquement et quelques Veilleurs étaient prêts à intervenir. Pixis leva la main pour inciter au calme, les encourageant à les laisser de nouveau seuls.

« S'il s'agit d'Armin Arlet et Mikasa Ackerman, ils sont tous deux en sécurité. Je pourrais essayer d'arranger un entretien entre vous une fois notre discussion terminée. »

Eren soupira de soulagement, le poids sur sa poitrine s'estompant peu à peu. Le Commandant lui laissa le temps de se calmer un peu avant de reprendre.

« - Revenons où nous en étions. De quoi te souviens-tu exactement ?

\- Je me rappelle que des goules nous avaient attaqués, formula Eren avec peine. On a essayé de se défendre, de sauver certains d'entre nous… Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. »

Eren serra les poings. Sa mémoire lui revenait peu à peu et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il essaya de reprendre constance malgré la fatigue et poursuivit.

« J'ai encore du mal à me souvenir de pas mal de choses. Tout reste assez flou… Mais vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi je suis ici, attaché ? Pourquoi m'a-t-on traité de goule ? »

Le Commandant le fixa calmement tandis qu'Eren le fixait toujours en quête d'une réponse. Après une longue inspiration, Pixis rompit le silence.

« Ce soir-là, tu as adopté une apparence, disons… peu commune. Tout porte à croire que tu es une goule. »

Eren fronça les sourcils, n'étant pas sûr de bien saisir le sens de ses paroles.

« Je… Je ne comprends pas », balbutia-t-il.

Afin d'appuyer ses dires, le Commandant sortit un petit écran d'une de ses poches. Il le manipula rapidement avant de le tourner vers Eren.

L'adolescent plissa les yeux pour essayer de décrypter l'image. Il restait exténué et sa vision se troublait légèrement lorsqu'il devait fixer quelque chose très proche de lui. Peu à peu, il devina ce qui semblait être une capture de vidéo. Ce n'était pas très net et cela semblait avoir été pris en plein mouvement.

C'est alors qu'il se reconnut : élancé, avec d'étranges formes volatiles derrière son dos. Son expression était bizarre, comme s'il était devenu dément. Malgré la photographie nocturne, on distinguait deux pupilles rouges qui illuminaient son regard.

« Il s'agit d'un extrait d'une des vidéos de surveillance, expliqua Pixis. Certains de mes hommes t'ont découvert sur place et t'ont ramené jusqu'ici. »

Eren était encore sous le choc. Comment pouvait-il être… cette _chose_ ?

« Il… il y a un malentendu, contesta-t-il. Je ne suis ni un danger public, ni un cannibale ! J'ai toujours voulu être un Traqueur, et chasser ces monstres ! Je ne peux pas être… _ça ! »_

Eren se défendait avec peine, comme s'il était déjà à bout de force. Pixis rangea son appareil et reprit posément la parole.

« Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples, admit Pixis. Même si tu sembles bien être une goule, il se pourrait que tu sois un cas assez… atypique. Je ne peux malheureusement pas t'en dire davantage car il semblerait que nous manquons encore d'informations pour le moment. »

Eren cligna des yeux. Il avait encore mal au crâne et l'éclairage recommençait à l'éblouir.

« Tu sembles fatigué, Eren. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu te reposes. L'équipe médicale va prendre le relai. La situation est délicate, mais si tu coopères, cela devrait peut-être s'arranger. »

Eren hocha lentement la tête comme signe d'approbation.

Lorsque le Commandant commença à se relever, Eren devint de plus en plus somnolent.

Cette situation, toutes ces informations… La confusion était telle qu'il ne savait plus s'il délirait ou si tout était bien réel. Ses yeux se fermèrent peu à peu avant qu'il plonge dans un profond sommeil.

-oOoOoOo-

Eren était plongé dans un songe dénué de rêve. Son corps réclamait un repos si intense que son esprit semblait osciller entre l'éveil et la somnolence.

C'est alors qu'il sentit une main douce lui caresser la joue. Elle était chaude et apaisante.

Il entrouvrit les paupières et aperçut un poignet à la teinte nacrée. Il reconnut cette discrète tâche de naissance café au lait en son creux, ressemblant à une sorte de spirale.

« Mikasa… »

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Eren la découvrit à ses côtés. Toujours avec cette écharpe rouge enveloppant son cou. Elle le regardait, soulagée. Il sentait une de ses mains resserrer brusquement l'une des siennes, immobilisée.

« Eren ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai eu si peur ! »

Les larmes aux yeux, elle se précipita pour l'enlacer. Elle laissa échapper quelques sanglots.

« Mikasa… Tu m'étouffes… » supplia Eren.

Mikasa se détacha à contre cœur, ses doigts frôlant son front affectueusement. Il aperçut également Armin de l'autre côté du lit, le regard tout aussi ému.

« - Vous allez bien, dit Eren rassuré. J'avais eu si peur…

\- C'est plutôt toi qui nous as fait une belle frayeur, s'exclama Armin. Je… Je croyais que tu n'allais pas t'en sortir ! »

Armin entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de son ami. Il serra son autre poing contre ses lèvres, comme si c'était un moyen d'éviter de se laisser submerger par les émotions.

« - Tu es si pâle, s'inquiéta Mikasa. Tu te sens bien ?

\- Un peu secoué, répondit-il. J'ai la tête qui tourne un peu mais ça va. »

Eren ressentit une gêne au creux du coude et distingua une poche de sang non loin de lui. Il examina un peu mieux la pièce et reconnut encore cette austère chambre lumineuse.

« Alors comme ça… Je suis… une goule ? »

Mikasa et Armin demeurèrent silencieux. Ils s'échangèrent tous deux un bref regard avant se tourner vers Eren. Leur attitude mêlait à la fois la gêne et la compassion.

« Vous aussi… vous m'avez vu comme _ça_ ? »

Mikasa et Armin acquiescèrent, toujours muets.

«- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, soupira Eren. Vous aussi vous pensez la même chose ? Enfin… que je ne suis pas… »

\- Tu restes Eren, l'interrompit Mikasa. Quoiqu'il ait pu se passer, tu restes toujours le même.

\- Tu es toujours mon meilleur ami, soutint Armin. Même si on a du mal à saisir ce qu'il se passe, on te connait mieux que toi-même. Tu n'es pas l'un de ces monstres. »

Eren leur sourit faiblement. Il avait du mal à encaisser le choc, tout lui paraissait irrationnel. La présence de Mikasa et Armin le rassurait.

« - Depuis combien de temps je suis ici ? leur demanda-t-il.

\- Trois jours », répondit Armin.

Eren écarquilla les yeux. Il a vraiment dit 'trois jours' ?

« Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, reprit son ami en remarquant son air interloqué. Tu as été sérieusement blessé après la cérémonie. Tu as dû subir pas mal de transfusions pour que tu puisses te rétablir. Heureusement, des Veilleurs ont pu intervenir à temps.

 _Cela explique alors pourquoi je suis si fatigué_ , songea Eren.

Son visage s'assombrit à la mention de cette fameuse soirée.

« Que s'est-il vraiment passé ? Je veux dire, si je me suis vraiment transformé en… cette chose... Je ne me rappelle de rien… Comment c'est possible ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire ? »

Mikasa et Armin se regardèrent. Ce dernier se mordilla les lèvres, détournant son regard.

« Nous ne savons pas grand chose, confia finalement Mikasa. Tu étais sérieusement blessé. Tu étais censé être quasiment mort... »

Cela revenait peu à peu à Eren. Il se souvint nettement de sa jambe et de son bras arraché. De son corps, baignant dans son propre sang.

« Mais je t'ai vu réapparaître, reprit Mikasa. Tu semblais sauf, et si… différent… Avec un kagune ailé en forme d'ailes enflammées… »

Eren se rappela de la photographie. Alors c'était bien vrai…

« Est-ce que je t'ai… attaquée ? » s'inquiéta Eren.

Mikasa hocha négativement la tête, prenant soin de ne pas croiser le regard d'Armin.

« Non. A vrai dire, tu m'as même sauvée… J'étais encerclée par trois goules lorsque tu es apparu. Tu les as tuées, toutes les trois. »

Eren fut estomaqué. Tuer trois goules ? Même sous une autre forme, jamais il aurait pu imaginer accomplir un tel exploit…

« C'est pour cela que tu es ici, continua Armin. Le fait que tu aies pu intégrer la Milice malgré les contrôles, que tu aies attaqué des goules… La Milice préfère te garder à l'œil plutôt que de t'envoyer dans les sections de recherche. Enfin, j'espère qu'ils ne changeront pas d'avis… »

Eren savait assez bien ce que devenait les goules envoyées là-bas. On leur faisait subir des expériences, tester des armes, voire même se faire extraire leur kagune pour l'élaboration de quinque la plupart du temps. Quant à lui, il en était pas vraiment une… Du moins, il s'était toujours comporté en humain jusqu'à présent.

« - Vous savez ce qu'ils comptent faire de moi ?

\- Nous l'ignorons, soupira Armin. On reste ici en tant que témoins, le temps que la Milice puisse y voir un peu plus clair. A vrai dire, la situation actuelle est assez tendue… »

Eren se remémora le Veilleur qu'ils avaient pu contacter en subtilisant une oreillette, le soir de la cérémonie.

« - De mémoire, on ne pouvait pas nous secourir tout de suite à cause des attaques…

\- Oui, affirma Mikasa. En fait, il y a eu plusieurs agressions sur la Rive droite. Quatre ou cinq, d'après ce que l'on sait.

\- Comme Shiganshina ? soupçonna Eren en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, dit-elle. Chaque attaque était menée par une ou deux goules, grand maximum. Les Veilleurs ont été assez réactifs et les ont pris en chasse rapidement. Il se pourrait qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une diversion pour nous attaquer pendant la cérémonie de remise des diplômes. Elles étaient plus nombreuses de notre côté. Elles étaient peut-être une dizaine, voire plus.

\- Mais… pourquoi ?

\- Nous l'ignorons, reprit Armin. On nous partage très peu d'information sur le sujet. Vu que nous sommes liés à ton affaire, la MAG peut avoir ses raisons de se méfier de nous. Mais je ne serais pas étonné que l'ensemble des attaques ne soient qu'une diversion pour viser spécialement la cérémonie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Eren.

\- Je trouve ça trop bien préparé, répondit-il. Pour les autres attaques, les goules agissaient à découvert et bien dans la zone de contrôle des Veilleurs. A la cérémonie, les goules ont réussi à s'introduire sans être détectées. Si nous n'étions pas allés chercher du renfort, il se serait passé sûrement encore un moment avant que la MAG soit avertie.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu racontes, avertit Mikasa. On doit sûrement se faire écouter à l'instant même. »

Elle tourna sa tête vers le mur. En suivant son regard, Eren comprit qu'elle faisait allusion au grand miroir, qui devait probablement être sans tain. Armin haussa les épaules.

« - Tant mieux si mon opinion éveille leur intérêt, déclara Armin. Les derniers événements mettent tout le monde à cran au point que certains n'arrivent plus à réfléchir posément.

\- Mais pourquoi nous attaquer ? interrogea Eren. Pourquoi auraient-elles pris autant de risque pour nous attaquer spécialement? »

\- On n'en sait rien, dit-il. Depuis Shiganshina, c'est la première fois que des goules se manifestent en public. Il se pourrait qu'un groupe de goules organisé essaie d'intimider la population en attaquant directement des miliciens. Même si nous étions isolés, sans expérience et désarmés, l'image reste forte. Après tout, la MAG est censée représenter notre défense nationale contre ce type d'attaque. Si l'actions des goules vont à l'encontre de ce que nous espérions instaurer, c'est comme si elles nous dictaient une ligne de conduite à suivre en incitant la peur. Comme si elles souhaitaient être craintes, pour mieux nous déstabiliser et profiter de la confusion pour mieux mener leurs attaques dans l'ombre. Même si l'Etat va renforcer la sécurité, la MAG se retrouve à présent débordée par les événements et les politiques commencent à s'y mêler. Sans parler du nombre de candidats aux épreuves de la Milice qui risque de considérablement chuter…

\- C'est la première fois que je t'entends citer des théories directement sorties de la bouche des journalistes, constata Mikasa.

\- C'est vrai que je trouve souvent leurs analyses superficielles, soutint Armin. Mais pour une fois, je trouve que leurs raisonnements se tiennent.

\- Comment peuvent-ils être au courant ? s'étonna Eren. La MAG est d'ordinaire assez réservée durant leurs enquêtes…

\- Les victimes, répondit Mikasa. Il y a en à peine une dizaine à déplorer pour les autres attaques sur la Rive droite. Quant à la cérémonie, plus de la moitié de notre promotion s'est faite tuée… »

La gorge d'Eren se noua. Il se souvint du corps meurtrit de Marco, des cadavres de Mina, Thomas…

« - Qui s'en est sorti ? demanda-t-il la boule au ventre.

\- Reiner et Jean vont bien, rassura Armin. Annie et Bertolt sont également saufs, et nous avons pu retrouver Sasha et Connie.

\- Et… les autres ? »

Les visages de Mikasa et Armin s'assombrissent.

\- Ils ne s'en sont pas sorti, avoua Armin d'une voix tremblante. Hannah se porte bien, mais Franz... »

Eren serra les poings. Tant de morts… Des camarades durant deux années, des amis qu'ils avaient perdus en une soirée…

Il se remémora son idée de revenir chercher les autres. Il avait été si naïf de croire qu'ils pouvaient se défendre en ayant récupérer des armes.

« - C'est de ma faute… Thomas, Mina… Nack, Myllius… Si je t'avais écouté Armin… Si je ne vous avais pas entrainé…

\- Ne dis pas ça ! le stoppa Armin tout en lui serrant la main. Tout ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de ta faute ! Tu as voulu bien faire et nous t'avons suivi car ce que tu pensais étais juste ! Si nous n'avions pas agit, nous aurions eu du mal à nous regarder dans une glace. Grâce à toi, on a pu secourir Annie et Bertolt. Et même Sasha et Connie indirectement ! Si nous n'avions pas averti les Veilleurs à temps, les goules auraient fini par les débusquer dans les bois. »

Eren sourit faiblement. Malgré le soutien d'Armin, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en vouloir.

La porte s'ouvrit. Deux Veilleurs s'avancèrent de quelques pas, sans un mot.

« Je crois que notre temps de parole est écoulé », déplora Armin.

Il lâcha la main de son ami et se releva. Mikasa serra encore quelques instants la poigne d'Eren avant de le relâcher.

« On te soutient quoi qu'il arrive. » insista Armin.

Mikasa hocha la tête en approbation. Elle détacha quelque chose autour de son cou avant de se lever.

« Je te la rend, lui dit-elle en souriant. Je l'avais récupéré lorsque la MAG t'a embarqué. Je voulais m'assurer que tu puisses la récupérer, vu comment tu y tiens. »

Eren vit sa plaque scintiller sous la lumière. Il resta bouche-bée. Après toutes ces péripéties, il n'avait pas remarqué son absence. Mikasa la lui attacha autour du cou avant de rejoindre Armin vers la sortie. Eren les vit quitter la pièce avec un pincement au cœur.

Eren sentit le léger poids de son collier contre le tissu de son torse. Malgré toutes ces circonstances, ce petit lot de consolation était déjà une énorme source de soulagement.

-oOoOoOo-

Une fois sortis de l'entretien, Mikasa et Armin en profitèrent pour sortir à l'extérieur. Ils avaient besoin de prendre l'air. Le temps était plutôt agréable en ce début d'été et la cour était un endroit idéal pour se décontracter.

Même s'ils restaient confinés la plupart du temps et également sous surveillance, ils pouvaient se déplacer plutôt librement au niveau de l'enceinte. En réalité, ils bénéficiaient plus d'une protection de témoin plutôt que d'un encadrement en tant que suspect.

Ils s'assirent sur un banc, toujours sans un mot. Ils n'avaient rien prononcé depuis leur visite auprès d'Eren et ils avaient besoin de rassembler leurs esprits. Armin finit par briser le silence.

« - Il a l'air d'aller mieux que ce que je le pensais, dit Armin sur un ton hésitant.

\- Oui, hocha Mikasa. Même s'il semble encore faible. »

Mikasa détourna le regard vers lui, anxieuse.

« Tu n'as pas osé le regarder lorsqu'il nous a demandé ce qu'il s'était passé…»

Armin se tritura les mains, visiblement perturbé.

« Je ne pouvais pas, avoua-t-il. Il est actuellement dans un sale état, et je savais qu'il n'était pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il m'a attaqué… Je connais Eren. On le connait tous les deux. Jamais il ne serait capable de nous faire du mal. Et puis il m'a sauvé après tout… »

Armin prit la tête dans ses mains, abattu.

« - Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer… Eren, une goule…

\- Moi-même j'ai du mal à y croire, ajouta Mikasa. Quand je l'ai vu sous cette forme, c'était tellement étrange. J'avais eu l'impression qu'il était devant moi, sans pour autant être là. Et même s'il agissait bizarrement, je ne me suis pas sentie en danger une seule seconde. Au contraire, j'avais fait abstraction de tout ce qu'il se passait autour. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le trouver magnifique…»

Mikasa cacha son faible sourire derrière son écharpe.

« - Tu dois sûrement me trouver étrange, dit-elle.

\- Non, assura Armin. De toute façon, tout le monde était étrange ce soir là. Quand j'ai revu Eren sous cette apparence, je croyais voir son fantôme. Je l'avais vu se faire attaquer, démembrer… Cela me paraissait tellement improbable. Il avait fallu que je m'approche de lui et le toucher pour m'assurer que je ne nageais pas en plein délire… »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Tous deux regardaient les façades intérieures de la cour, plongés dans leurs pensées.

« - Tu as peur de lui ? lui demanda Mikasa.

\- Non, répondit Armin sans une once d'hésitation. Même si j'ai été surpris de son attitude quand il a tenté de m'attaquer, je ne l'ai pas crains. Du moins, pas comme s'il était une goule. Eren restera toujours mon meilleur ami, quoi qu'il arrive. »

Il se tourna vers Mikasa en souriant. Il essaya d'embrayer sur d'autres sujets. L'atmosphère devenait trop oppressante.

« - Tu te souviens quand je suis arrivé au foyer ? Certains m'avaient désigné comme leur tête de turc. Je ne me défendais jamais, trop peureux d'engendrer plus de problèmes. Et Eren débarquait toujours pour leur envoyer une raclée. Et à chaque fois, les autres reportaient son attention sur lui et il reprenait tous les coups.

\- Il n'a jamais supporté qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, sourit également Mikasa.

\- Qu'il _nous_ arrive quoi que ce soit, insista Armin. Et après, tu arrivais et tu renvoyais tout le monde au tapis. A force, certains détalaient rien qu'en t'apercevant. Vous étiez souvent punit par un ou deux cafteurs. Et Eren était toujours énervé, aussi bien parce qu'il trouvait cela injuste que parce que c'était toi qui se battait à sa place. »

Armin émit un petit rire avant de pousser un long soupir.

« - J'étais vraiment qu'un lâche. Toujours le boulet derrière vous. Je ne faisais que vous observer, sans réagir. Comme Eren lorsqu'il m'a défendu contre cette goule… Je suis vraiment inutile…

\- Arrête de dire ça, l'interrompit Mikasa en fronçant les sourcils. On ne t'a jamais considéré comme un boulet. Tu es même le plus futé d'entre nous. Alors que nous étions tous en train de paniquer, tu arrivais à trouver les meilleures idées pour nous sortir du pétrin. C'est même moi grâce à toi que nous sommes encore en vie aujourd'hui.

\- Tu exagères. On se serait sans doute sorti d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et vu les gros risques que nous avions pris, c'était un véritable coup de poker.

\- Je ne parlais pas de cette fois-là. »

Armin se tourna vers elle, intrigué.

« Tu te rappelles il y a six ans ? lui demanda Mikasa. Tu avais contacté Hannes pour qu'il vienne nous chercher. Si nous étions restés planqués dans le café, ou que nous étions sortis en pensant la voie libre alors que les rues étaient encore infestées de goules. Nous aurions pu tous y passer… Mais Hannes était là et a pu nous récupérer. Et il était là car tu as insisté pour qu'il puisse nous chercher. Sans toi, nous ne serions peut-être plus là pour en parler. Donc prends confiance en toi, tu accomplis de bonne chose. Arrête de penser que tu es inutile, s'il-te-plait. »

Elle posa la main contre celle d'Armin, la serrant pour le rassurer.

« - Merci, lui dit Armin reconnaissant. Tes mots me font du bien. Par contre, je ne pourrais jamais m'arrêter de vous envier, Eren et toi. Je voudrais tellement avoir votre courage.

\- Je n'ai jamais été spécialement courageuse.

\- Bien sûr que tu l'es ! s'exclama Armin. Tu t'es toujours bien défendue, tu affrontes le danger sans sourciller...

\- Je ne le suis pas, répéta-t-elle. Le courage, c'est affronter ses peurs. Cela fait un moment que la notion de danger m'est presque étrangère. Lorsque j'étais retournée pour affronter des goules, je me fichais complètement de mourir. Pour moi, je n'avais plus de raison de vivre si Eren n'était plus là. L'une des mes plus grosses frayeurs est de le perdre. Sans lui, c'était comme si je retournais à l'état de coquille vide… »

Armin prit un air peiné. Il recouvrit sa main des deux siennes. Ne trouvant pas les mots, il essaya de transmettre ses émotions par les gestes. Il connaissait Mikasa et savait ce qu'elle avait traversé.

Mikasa se souvint de sa première rencontre avec Eren. Ils avaient tous les deux huit ans. C'était un mois de février.

A l'époque, elle vivait avec ses parents dans un petit quartier modeste. Ces derniers étaient préoccupés par leur travail et elle se retrouvait souvent seule à la maison. Ses parents la délaissaient toujours à contrecœur. Ils profitaient d'ailleurs de leurs rares temps libres pour se retrouver tous les trois.

Ils l'encourageaient, l'aimaient, la choyaient… Malgré le temps écoulé, elle n'oublierait jamais à quel point ils étaient formidables.

Et puis il y eut ce fameux jour. Contrairement à d'habitude, ses parents étaient rentrés plus tôt. C'était son anniversaire, et ils voulaient marquer le coup. Alors qu'elle était souvent seule le samedi après-midi, ces derniers avaient consacré leur demi-journée rien que pour elle. Préparer un gâteau, des jeux de société, un kit pour broderie… Des choses simples qui l'enivraient de bonheur.

Et puis il y eut ce bruit de pas dans l'entrée. Son père s'était dirigé vers la porte, pensant à des invités surprise arrivés en avance.

Puis elle le vit s'effondrer soudainement. Plusieurs tâches pourpres s'agrandissaient au milieu de son torse.

Deux hommes étaient rentrés. L'un avec une lame, le second une batte en main.

Elle avait vu sa mère saisir une paire de ciseaux sur la table, fonçant sur eux tout en hurlant. Elle l'encourageait à s'enfuir, mais le premier homme avait réussit à la rattraper. Elle se rappelait de l'odeur étrange du tissu lui recouvrant la moitié du visage. Elle se souvint encore des hurlements de sa mère, implorant les secours.

Mais personne n'était venu.

Elle se tut soudainement, victime d'un heurt de la batte en pleine tête.

Avant de fermer les yeux, Mikasa s'était rappelée des éclaboussures projetées par la fêlure du crâne de sa mère à moitié déformé par les coups.

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle s'était retrouvée bâillonnée et les poings liés. Elle était dans une pièce, ressemblant à un vieil hôtel. Elle entendait les deux hommes se disputer. Apparemment, ils croyaient qu'elle était seule, sans ses parents. Mais l'un tenta de le rassurer, disant qu'ils allaient bientôt quitter le pays de toute façon. Après tout, ils avaient accompli leur mission. Il parlait d'elle comme s'il était une commande d'un client, et que ce dernier allait être satisfait de la récupérer sans égratignure.

A cet instant, Mikasa eut froid. La joie, la tristesse, la peur… Elle avait eu l'impression de ne plus rien ressentir. Comme si toutes ses émotions s'étaient échappées à son réveil. Elle se sentait vide.

Elle n'avait plus rien.

Et puis l'un des deux partit, prétextant de faire une pause pour fumer et prendre l'air.

Une fois seuls, l'autre homme s'était rapproché d'elle. Il s'était assit doucement à côté d'elle, tandis qu'elle restait toujours allongée sur le sol et attachée. Il lui faisait mine de se taire, murmurant d'une voix doucereuse. Il avait approché doucement sa main vers elle, glissant ses doigts moites le long de ses chevilles nues pour longer doucement l'intérieur de ses jambes jusqu'en-dessous de sa robe.

Pourtant, elle n'avait pas peur. Ou du moins, elle n'y arrivait plus. Tout devenait confus, sans aucun sens. Sans importance.

Brusquement, il y eut un grand bruit. L'homme eut la peine le temps de se retourner qu'il se mit à hurler de douleur.

C'est alors que Mikasa le vit.

Un garçon, d'à peu près son âge, avec de grands yeux verts emplis de fureur. Il plongeait la longue lame du couteau de cuisine à maintes et maintes fois dans le dos de l'un de ses kidnappeurs. Le garçon criait, hurlait, le maudissant et le traitant de monstre. Malgré l'horreur, Mikasa avait observé la scène avec fascination.

Lorsque le garçon finit de reprendre son souffle, il s'était tourné vers elle, les mains empourprées de sang. Il la rassurait tandis qu'il s'occupait à la détacher. Elle ne savait pas d'où il venait, qui il était. Qu'importe, il était là pour la sauver. Mais malgré ses efforts pour l'aider à se déplacer, elle restait incapable de bouger.

Brusquement, le second homme le surprit derrière lui. L'adulte le désarma sans peine et l'avait saisit par le cou des deux mains. Il le soulevait tellement haut que ses pieds décollaient du sol. Tandis qu'il l'étranglait, elle restait toujours immobile. D'un geste du doigt, le garçon lui avait désigné le couteau sur le sol.

Malgré sa détresse, il était arrivait à émettre quelques minces sons étouffés.

 _Bats-toi. Si tu perds, tu meurs. Si tu gagnes, tu vis. Tu ne peux pas gagner sans te battre…_

Encore tremblante, Mikasa avait saisit le couteau tout en ne quittant pas des yeux la scène devant elle.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle avait cessé de trembler. A ce moment-là, elle avait réalisé une chose : ce monde était cruel, injuste. Comme la nature l'avait toujours été.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle devint maîtresse d'elle-même, en pleine possession de tous ses moyens.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle avait su qu'elle était capable de tout faire.

Elle avait alors bondit sur son agresseur, plongeant la lame en plein cœur. D'un seul geste, d'un coup d'une précision redoutable.

Elle avait ôté la vie et elle n'avait pourtant rien ressenti. Comme si cette action n'était qu'une chose banale. C'était ni effrayant, ni triste.

C'était instinctif. Il fallait le faire, c'est tout.

Après quelques heures, des policiers les avaient retrouvés. Elle reconnut le Docteur Jaeger à leurs côté, un ami de ses parents qui leur rendait régulièrement visite.

Il voulait lui aussi rendre cette journée spéciale à sa façon. Il avait réussi également à se libérer et voulait enfin présenter son fils dont il parlait si souvent.

Mais lorsque le médecin s'était rendu sur les lieux, il se rendit compte de la tragédie. Son fils, à ses côtés, avait ramassé un feuillet qui était tombé de la poche de l'un des assaillants. Ce dernier indiquait l'adresse d'un hôtel non loin d'ici. Profitant d'un moment d'inattention de son père qui appelait les secours, il s'était précipité pour la secourir.

Tout avait parut si froid pour elle cette journée là. Et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais reçu une aussi douce vague de chaleur que lorsqu'Eren la recouvrit de son écharpe pour la soulager de ses frissons. Sa main chaude avait saisie l'une des siennes, lâchant par la même occasion une explosion d'émotions qui l'envahissait de tout son être. _On rentre chez nous_ , lui disait-il.

Ce fut sa rencontre avec Eren. Celui qui l'avait sauvée, encouragée, révélée. La personne la plus précieuse au monde. Elle ne le quittait plus depuis ce jour et avait vécu à ses côtés au sein de la famille Jaeger. Le Docteur et sa femme Carla avaient effectué toutes les démarches nécessaires pour l'adopter.

Malgré cette tragédie de cet après-midi glacial, les années qui suivirent étaient remplies de chaleur et d'amour.

Mikasa sortit de ses pensées. Elle se détacha d'Armin et essaya d'être plus rassurante.

« J'ai aussi réalisé une chose, après que je sois partie confronter les goules près des bois. Même si Eren devait disparaître, je devais continuer de survivre. Jamais il n'aurait accepté que je baisse les bras aussi facilement. Après tout, c'est lui qui m'a montré que la vie était précieuse et qu'il fallait se battre pour la conserver. »

Elle se tourna vers Armin, soucieuse.

« Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ? »

Armin se pinça les lèvres. La situation était bien trop floue pour qu'il puisse se prononcer clairement. Il ne put empêcher l'envolée de pensées pessimistes envahir son esprit, mais il ne voulait pas non plus partager son inquiétude. Pourtant, il voulait y croire et se raccrocher à la moindre lueur d'espoir. Minime soit-elle. Après tout, c'était Eren…

« Eren s'en sortira, déclara Armin. Il s'en est toujours sorti, même des pires situations. Toujours. Je crois en lui. Nous devons croire en lui… »

-oOoOoOo-

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis les dernières attaques.

Les nuits de Livaï étaient tellement réduites qu'il avait l'impression que le refuge était devenu sa résidence principale.

Il pesta, tandis qu'il déambulait dans les couloirs de l'Ecole Militaire. Les derniers événements avaient rallongé la pile de dossiers qu'il avait à traiter. Mais Erwin avait insisté sur sa présence à l'Ecole. Même si ses convocations n'étaient jamais prises à la légère, son ton était bien plus sérieux que d'habitude. Sans doute avait-il reçu de nouvelles informations cruciales sur ces affaires en cours.

Ces derniers jours, Livaï s'était concentré sur l'enquête de l'attaque de la cérémonie. Même si les Elites s'étaient chargés principalement de l'affaire, Erwin souhaitait qu'Hanji et lui investiguent également de leur côté. Les Elites avaient leurs méthodes, et eux les leurs. Hanji poussait assez bien ses analyses concernant le profilage goule tandis que lui avait un œil beaucoup plus pointu sur leurs techniques d'attaques. Même s'ils avaient eu un accès limité sur le terrain, leurs collègues de l'autre division leur laissaient accès à leurs documents. Ce type de comportement l'agaçait profondément. Il était sûrement beaucoup plus souvent confronté à ce type d'exercice, alors pourquoi les mettre autant à l'écart ?

Mais il supportait cela en silence. La période n'était pas au conflit et la MAG s'était fragilisée. Forcément, leur organisation devait être revue pour mieux anticiper et se préparer à ce type d'attaque. Les médias et les politiques n'hésitaient d'ailleurs pas à leur taper dessus.

Il avait d'ailleurs pu accéder à la longue liste des victimes. Celle de la cérémonie était effroyablement impressionnante. Il avait balayé rapidement l'ensemble des noms des élèves tués. Il fut au moins soulagé de ne pas y découvrir le nom de Jaeger. Cela l'aurait agacé d'apprendre que ce gosse se s'était fait faucher salement. Pas qu'il avait forcément plus de mérite que les autres de survivre, mais Livaï lui avait reconnu une détermination assez rare. Et savoir qu'un gosse qu'il avait sauvé quelques années plus tôt s'était fait tuer dans de nouveaux attentats, cela l'aurait fait vraiment chié. Par contre, Livaï était beaucoup moins sûr de sa volonté de rejoindre les Traqueurs après un tel traumatisme.

Il aperçut alors Erwin un peu plus loin. Même s'il gardait toujours une coiffure blonde impeccable, il remarqua ses cernes beaucoup plus marqués que d'habitude.

« - Tu as une sale gueule, lâcha Livaï.

\- Pas mal de choses à traiter, répondit Erwin en esquissant un léger sourire.

\- Je te crois. Il est rare que l'on se rencontre en-dehors de ton bureau. C'est devenu tellement bordélique que tu préfères changer de bâtiment pour taper la discussion ?

\- Il y a un peu de vrai, dit Erwin qui reconnaissait le côté maniaque du Capitaine. Mais je souhaiterais t'informer d'un sujet important. Suis-moi.

Le Commandant se dirigea vers un large escalier menant au sous-sol. Livaï le suivit. Il était un peu intrigué par le chemin emprunté par son supérieur, mais resta silencieux.

Livaï était déjà venu ici, lors d'une brève visite des bâtiments lorsqu'il fut promut. Durant les premières années de la MAG, ce complexe permettait d'emprisonner les goules capturées avant de leur faire subir des expériences. Puis les sections de recherches s'étaient développées et ces quartiers avaient été désertés. Hanji fréquentait un peu plus régulièrement les lieux, afin d'exercer quelques interrogatoires dès que l'occasion se présentait avant que les goules soient déportées vers des centres spécialisés. Lui, cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il n'avait plus posé les pieds ici.

« - Tu as découvert quelque chose lors de tes investigations ? lui demanda Erwin tout en poursuivant sa marche.

\- On reste toujours bloqué avec Hanji sur le cadavre de goule retrouvé à cinq cents mètres des lieux. On suppose qu'il s'agirait d'un règlement de compte entre goules, vu les profondes entailles tout le long de son dos. Les blessures semblent bien avoir été causées par un kagune, ou le maniement d'une quinque avec une extrême précision. Mais il ne semblerait pas qu'un milicien soit impliqué là-dedans.

\- Un règlement de compte entre goule ? suggéra Erwin.

\- Peut-être, même si c'est plutôt bizarre que cela ait lieu aussi près de l'attaque. Impossible d'identifier un lien pour le moment. Peut-être qu'il s'agit d'une coïncidence, mais ce serait trop suspect. Vu qu'on n'a pas retrouvé sa poche RC, Hanji en déduit qu'il pourrait s'agir de l'acte d'une goule-cannibale.

\- Cette piste n'est pas à exclure. Le Clan Sina semble assez cruel dans ses méthodes, même si celle-ci semble assez extrême.

\- Nous n'avons pas détecté de morsure, maintint Livaï. Et je soupçonne Hanji de se laisser aller parfois dans ses fantasmes… »

Erwin et lui continuaient de marcher depuis un moment. Livaï trouva étrange de voir autant de Veilleurs déambuler dans les couloirs. Même si ces locaux devenaient plus fonctionnels, cela le surprenait qu'il y ait autant d'agitation.

« - Tu as d'autres informations à rapporter ? reprit Erwin.

\- Rien de nouveau. J'ai essayé d'avoir des renseignements concernant les trois goules qui ont été tuées. On m'a juste fournit leur identité, rien de plus. Aucun lien entre elles, parfaitement intégrées en société, sans suspicion particulière. On a insisté pour inspecter les corps mais Carven nous a justifié un fameux « secret défense ». Elle aime bien sortir cette tirade pour être tranquille, même si ce n'est que du vent. Dommage que sa connerie ne soit un secret pour personne.

\- Et pourtant, elle était bien dans son devoir. »

Livaï leva les yeux vers le Commandant, intrigué.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Tu vas le découvrir très vite. A vrai dire, ce « secret défense » est le motif de ta venue ici. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte, gardée par deux Veilleurs aux allures strictes. Un peu plus loin, quatre autres faisaient de même. Livaï trouvait leur présence suspecte. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer ici ?

A la vue du Commandant des Traqueurs, les deux gardiens les laissèrent pénétrer dans une pièce un peu sombre. Livaï découvrit le Commandant Pixis, le regard perdu à travers une vitre éclairée. Celui-ci se tourna vers eux, souriant. Ils se saluèrent rapidement, un poing sur le cœur.

« - Commandant Smith, Capitaine Ackerman. Je n'espérais pas votre venue aussi tôt, avec cette forte période d'activité.

\- Une convocation reste une convocation, trancha Livaï. Pourquoi suis-je ici ? »

Pixis émit un petit rire tout caressant sa moustache.

« - Effectivement, vous n'y allez pas par quatre chemins, dit-il.

\- Je préfère être direct, rétorqua Livaï. Comme vous dites, nous traversons une forte période d'activité. Autant économiser notre salive pour aller à l'essentiel. »

Le Commandant des Veilleurs sourit, tandis qu'Erwin restait stoïque.

« Voici la raison de votre venue », lui répondit-il en l'invitant à regarder à travers la vitre.

Livaï ne bougea pas, se contentant de voir de loin une personne allongée dans un lit au milieu d'une pièce blanche éclairée. Il avait l'impression de voir un malade sur un lit d'hôpital.

« - Cela ne m'en dit pas plus, dit Livaï. Soyez plus explicite.

\- Nous avons prit en charge un jeune homme au talent assez… particulier, continua Pixis. Nous avons peut-être avec nous le chaînon manquant entre l'homme et la goule. »

Livaï fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas tout à fait où voulait en venir le vieux Commandant.

« - Il n'a pas l'air impressionnant à première vue, mais il semble avoir du potentiel, poursuivit Pixis. Mes hommes l'ont surpris à attaquer des goules sur les lieux de la cérémonie. Il fait parti de la 104ème promotion.

\- Une goule milicienne ? tiqua Livaï. C'est une blague ?

\- Cela n'a jamais été aussi sérieux, reprit Erwin. De nombreux témoins ont assisté à son combat contre les trois goules classées «secret défense ». Il les a toutes tuées. On a pu récupérer un de ses bras et jambes arrachées : son corps s'est bien régénéré comme une goule. Et les tests ADN révèlent bien que ses membres lui ont appartenus. Pourtant, son taux RC ne reste guère supérieur au nôtre et sa peau est aussi souple que celle d'un homme ordinaire. Il se nourrit d'ailleurs comme nous. Les Elites continuent encore les recherches concernant sa famille et son proche entourage, mais il semblerait ne pas avoir de lien avec une quelconque goule, suspectée ou confirmée dans notre base. »

Livaï avait du mal à réaliser toute cette histoire. Une goule hybride ?

« Nous avions besoin de temps pour l'étudier un peu, dit Erwin. Les résultats nous paraissaient surréalistes, mais tout est bien formel. Il s'agirait peut-être d'une goule à moitié humaine ».

Le Commandant des Veilleurs s'approcha de Livaï et lui tendit un écran où une vidéo était prête à être déclenchée.

« Une des caméras de surveillance a filmé son altercation contre une des goules. Leur passage sur le champ de l'objectif est assez bref et il faut faire pas mal d'arrêt sur image pour le distinguer plus nettement. »

Livaï prit l'appareil des mains et visionna la séquence.

Effectivement, c'était très rapide. Il ne voyait que le passage d'ombres floutées, entourés de formes plus ou moins colorés.

En repassant la vidéo à une vitesse de lecture plus lente, il arriva à distinguer un peu plus nettement les silhouettes. Il zooma encore et encore, essayant d'examiner plus exactement les goules.

Il remarqua le kagune ailé et vif de l'une d'elle, semblable à des ailes embrasées. Il ressentit une désagréable sensation le parcourir en continuant d'agrandir les images.

Il se figea instantanément lorsque ce visage familier apparut un peu plus précisément à travers l'écran.

Ce n'était pas possible…

Il se précipita soudainement contre la baie vitrée, afin de mieux cerner l'individu allongé.

Il ne pouvait pas le croire. C'était complètement fou.

Mais c'était bien lui, ce foutu gamin.

Il serra ses poings, les bras plaqués le long du corps. Son visage restait impassible, mais on pouvait deviner une certaine irritation vu ses fins sourcils froncés.

« - Vous le connaissez ? demanda Pixis.

\- Un peu, dit Livaï tout en restant vague et en ne quittant pas des yeux l'adolescent.

\- Le Capitaine l'a sauvé de d'attentat de Shiganshina, expliqua Erwin. Il a déjà eu l'occasion de s'entretenir un peu avec lui lors de son intégration dans la Milice.

\- Drôle de coïncidence, dit Pixis assez surpris. Et vous n'avez rien détecté quoi que ce soit de suspect chez lui ? »

Livaï restait plongé dans son mutisme tandis qu'Erwin hocha négativement la tête. Ce dernier s'adressa de nouveau à Livaï.

« Après les données récoltées sur Eren Jaeger et vu sa nature un peu particulière, un jugement a lieu la semaine prochaine pour décider de son sort. Beaucoup souhaiteraient l'examiner pour mieux comprendre son métabolisme, voire le disséquer. De mon côté, je crois qu'il pourrait être une chance inouïe pour notre division. S'il est vraiment une goule, ce serait l'occasion rêvée de l'examiner de plus prêt et de le combiner à nos forces. Je souhaiterais qu'Hanji s'occupe de l'étudier tandis que ton escouade et toi vous vous occuperiez de l'encadrer. Histoire de l'entraîner ou de le stopper si cela dégénère. »

Livaï se tourna vers Erwin, l'air impassible.

« - Et qu'est-ce qu'il te ferait dire qu'il collaborerait sagement ? claqua sèchement Livaï.

\- Il semble être assez coopératif, intervint Pixis. Il ne parait pas hostile.

\- Toutes les goules ne semblent pas hostiles comme vous dites, précisa Livaï. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de vous bouffer au moment opportun. »

Pixis sourit légèrement, se pinçant une extrémité de sa moustache grisonnante.

« - Je craignais que le fait de l'avoir rencontré altèrerait votre jugement, Capitaine. Mais votre sérieux et votre implication au sein de la Milice ne semblent pas être que de simples rumeurs.

\- Le Capitaine Ackerman est l'un de mes meilleurs hommes, rajouta Erwin. Il est incontestablement le mieux placé pour ce type de mission. »

Il fixa Livaï droit dans les yeux, l'air sérieux.

« Nous allons nous entretenir avec lui, afin de décider ou non de le garder sous notre insigne. Mais j'ai également besoin de ton avis et de savoir à quel point tu pourrais t'y impliquer. Ton rôle serait primordiale dans cette affaire, et je ne connais personne d'autre que toi qui pourrait assurer à la fois la sécurité de Jaeger tout en étant suffisamment réfléchi pour l'arrêter si la situation dérape. Sans toi, ce projet ne tiendra pas. »

Livaï regarda silencieusement son supérieur, puis soupira.

« Qu'on fasse vite. Je commence à être fatigué de toutes ces conneries. »

-oOoOoOo-

Eren restait allongé, silencieusement.

Les journées étaient interminables. Il passait son temps attaché, subissant régulièrement des prises de sang et des examens de santé. Rien de douloureux, mais il était agacé de l'expression inquiète des personnes qui le prenaient en charge. A croire qu'ils pensaient qu'il pouvait à tout moment leur sauter à la gorge…

Ses seuls moments de déplacement étaient pour prendre une douche et se rendre à des toilettes dans une petite salle d'eau rattachée à la chambre toutes les deux heures. On le détachait parfois pour qu'il puisse se dégourdir les jambes pendant dix minutes. Toujours ce rituel où les Veilleurs le surveillaient, armes en main et prêts à intervenir au moindre faux mouvement. Il supportait encore de se faire continuellement fliquer, mais pas tous ces regards suspicieux plaqués sur lui.

Il avait tenté de poser des questions au personnel, aussi bien sur sa condition que sur des sujets banals comme la météo, mais tous restèrent muets. Il ne savait pas s'ils devaient respecter des ordres très stricts ou bien s'il le craignait.

Il n'avait pas revu Mikasa et Armin depuis. Le Commandant Pixis venait parfois lui rendre visite pour lui expliquer l'évolution de la situation. Il savait que sa nature de « goule » n'était toujours pas clairement définie et qu'il sera finalement jugé au sein de la MAG pour qu'on puisse décider de son sort. Eren ne savait pas trop quoi en penser et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de demeurer anxieux. Néanmoins, il continuait de respecter les consignes qu'on lui imposait. Autant ne pas compliquer les choses…

Sa seule source de distraction était un écran installé au mur, défilant une chaîne d'information en continu. Cela lui permettait de connaître l'heure, de se tenir au courant du monde extérieur et sans doute de ne pas devenir fou. Rester seul attaché dans une pièce blanche sans son et sans source de distraction, c'était un coup à en devenir fou.

Eren constata d'ailleurs la situation de détresse du pays. Les attaques étaient encore vives dans les esprits. Les gens étaient choqués et semblaient vivre dans la peur. Même si Armin lui conseillait de ne pas se laisser trop influencer par les médias, Eren était sûr que la crise était bien réelle. Les politiques avaient durci la sécurité, instauré un couvre-feu et interdit les rassemblements. Quant à la MAG, elle était la cible de nombreuses critiques. Elle était tantôt un bouc émissaire pour ne pas avoir anticipé les événements, tantôt le symbole de la force du pays qu'il fallait soutenir. S'il y avait Armin à ses côtés, il décrypterait ces informations avec lui à cœur joie.

Tout d'un coup, le volume des informations baissa brusquement. C'était le signe qu'une personne rentrerait dans la pièce.

Eren se releva en position assise. On lui avait accordé un peu de mou au niveau de ses liens pour qu'il puisse un peu mieux bouger. Par contre, il était impossible pour lui de quitter sa couchette.

Lorsqu'Eren reconnut les deux miliciens, il resta interloqué.

 _Le Commandant Smith… ? Capitaine Ackerman .. ?_

Ces deux derniers s'avancèrent. Le Commandant prit une chaise pour s'asseoir à proximité du lit. Quant au Capitaine, il se contenta de s'appuyer contre le mur, le regard ailleurs.

Erwin commença à prendre la parole.

« Je crois qu'il est inutile de nous présenter, dit-il. Nous tenions à nous entretenir avec toi. Vu que ta nature est tenue secrète au sein de la Milice, nous n'avons reçu l'autorisation de t'approcher qu'aujourd'hui. »

Eren resta silencieux, mais suffisamment attentif.

Il était surpris de cette visite. Même s'il avait aperçu le Commandant des Traqueurs à la cérémonie, cela lui faisait drôle qu'il s'adresse directement à lui.

Quant au Capitaine Ackerman, il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Il semblait superbement l'ignorer. A croire qu'il restait indifférent à tout ceci.

Eren ressentit un profond malaise. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de lui à présent ? Le considérait-il toujours comme un humain ? Ou n'était-il plus qu'une goule bonne à abattre ?

Erwin reprit la parole.

« - D'après des témoignages et tes examens, tu serais une goule. Pourtant, tu représentes de nombreuses qualités humaines. As-tu une idée de tes aptitudes exactement ?

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Eren d'un ton peu assuré. Je me suis toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de normal. Je ne suis pas exceptionnellement fort et me suis toujours nourris normalement. Et je n'ai jamais pu utiliser mon kagune. Enfin… Excepté cette nuit apparemment. Mais je ne me souviens plus de rien.

\- Amnésique en plus, maugréa Livaï. Nous voilà bien avancés.

\- Livaï, le réprimanda Erwin avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers Eren. Excuse-nous, mais nous avons du mal à saisir la situation. Pourrais-tu nous dire quelles sont tes réelles intentions ? »

Eren essaya de faire abstraction de la remarque désobligeante du Capitaine et se concentra sur la question d'Erwin.

« - Mes… intentions ? balbutia-t-il.

\- Oui, affirma Erwin. Nous souhaiterions te prendre en charge afin de pouvoir mieux t'étudier. Malgré les nombreuses recherches sur les goules, nous ignorons encore beaucoup de choses sur elles. Ta participation pourrait nous aider à mieux les connaître afin de mieux les combattre. On te demandera sans doute de t'infiltrer parmi elles pour mieux récolter les informations, ou même de les abattre. Tu seras toujours encadré d'une escouade en soutien, bien entendu. Par contre, nous devons nous assurer de tes intentions. Elles sont la clef de notre projet et de notre combat contre les goules. »

Eren resta silencieux. Le regard bleuté du Commandant restait planté dans les siens, en attente d'une réponse.

L'adolescent fut déboussolé. Pas mal d'émotions resurgirent.

Quelles étaient ses intentions ? Qu'est-ce que ce projet lui inspirait ?

Il resta un moment silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées. Un défilé de souvenirs resurgit. Ces goules terrifiantes. Le sang. La mort de ses amis. Le cadavre de sa mère…

« Grouille-toi de répondre, s'impatienta Livaï en reportant son regard sur lui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

Eren commençait à trembler légèrement. La tristesse, la rage, la rancœur… Toutes ces émotions le submergeaient.

« Je veux intégrer les Traqueurs, finit-il par prononcer en relevant la tête. Pour choper ces goules et les massacrer comme elles le méritent… »

Le regard d'Eren s'était illuminé d'une fureur presque démentielle. Livaï fut instantanément fasciné par le caractère de ces prunelles vertes.

En plus de la colère, il remarquait à travers les yeux de l'adolescent une animosité et une bestialité familière… Cela lui rappelait également ce gosse qu'il avait secouru quelques années plus tôt. Cette expression continuait de le captiver.

Ce gamin n'était pas humain, il en était certain. C'était une machine à tuer.

« Pas mal… » prononça-t-il.

Livaï s'avança et appuya ses mains contre les barreaux du pied du lit. Il fixait à présent Eren sans ciller.

« Erwin, j'accepte de le prendre sous ma responsabilité. Par contre, cela ne veut pas dire que je lui fais confiance. Si jamais il devient violent ou nous trahit, je l'abats dans la seconde. »

Eren tressaillit. Son ton et son visage impassible tout en prononçant ces mots le surprit. Il avait l'impression d'avoir en face de lui un autre homme. Non, il ressemblait à autre chose. Son calme et son regard fixe le faisait ressembler à un prédateur.

« Cela ne devrait pas me poser de problème, continua Livaï. De toute façon, je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire.»

La porte derrière eux s'ouvrit. Apparemment, les aides-soignants devaient accomplir leur rituel.

« Bien, prononça Erwin en se relevant. Je crois que nous avons suffisamment d'informations. Nous prenons en compte ta remarque et nous serons bien présents lors de ton jugement. Continue à rester coopératif et tout se passera bien. »

Tandis que les deux miliciens se dirigèrent vers la sortie, des infirmiers en profitèrent pour préparer les prochaines prises de sang.

Alors qu'Eren commençait à se faire ausculter, Livaï se retourna une dernière fois vers lui avant de disparaître derrière l'entrebâillement de la porte. Son ton était emplit d'ironie.

« Au fait, félicitations gamin. Je t'accepte finalement dans mon escouade. »

* * *

 _Voilà ! C'était rude, je suis crevée, mais j'ai réussi :p._

 _Qu'avez-vous pensé de ces différentes scènes :_

 _\- La confusion d'Eren ?_

 _\- L'intervention de Pixis ?_

 _\- La séquence Mikasa et Armin ?_

 _\- Le passé de Mikasa ? (je n'ai vraiment pas été cool avec elle… Moi-même j'ai été mal à l'aise o_o')_

 _\- La réaction de Livaï ? (j'espère avoir réussi mon coup n_n')_

 _\- Cette réplique de fin ? :p_

 _Est-ce que la reprise de certains passages de SnK dans cette fanfic vous plait ?_

 _Je ne vais pas vous promettre le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine, vu qu'elle risque d'être tendu de mon côté n_n'. Mais je tâcherais de faire au mieux pour ne pas excéder une dizaine de jours ! (à croire que je veux bouder mon lit…)_

 _Au plaisir de lire vos avis et théories dans les reviews !_

 _Merci à_ _ **Going-to-Hell-for-Shipping**_ _pour la révision et ta dispo ! (sans toi, ce chapitre aurait été diffusé après Pâques n_n')_


	11. Chapitre 10

_Hellow chers lecteurs !_

 _Je ne sais pas si c'est l'effet « Week-end/Vacances de Pâques », mais j'ai été vraiment surprise par cette vague de reviews ! Cette claque x_x ! Je suis ravie que l'histoire vous plaise ! Malgré une semaine où j'étais complètement submergée, vos encouragements m'ont filé un bon coup de boost pour tenir mes délais ! :D J'espère en tout cas vous tenir en haleine jusqu'au bout ! n_n_

 _Concernant mes réponses aux « guests » FFN : RDV en fin de chapitre ! J'ai tendance à m'étaler parfois dans mes réponses, donc autant ne pas trop vous polluer dès le démarrage n_n'_

 _Pour les inscrits, j'ai tendance à répondre au moment où j'envoie le chapitre pour correction. Comme je n'aime pas trop faire attendre, cela m'auto-motive pour finir plus rapidement le chapitre (Oui, c'est débile… Oui, plein de problèmes dans ma tête x_x)_

 _Bref, trop de blabla ! Passons aux choses sérieuses ! 8D_

 _\- J'apprécie toutes les critiques, même négatives du moment qu'elles sont constructives. Merci de signaler les fautes, ce serait rendre service pour corriger ça au plus vite n_n -_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Le jugement**

Une dizaine de jours s'était écoulée depuis son réveil. Une dizaine de jours qu'il restait enfermé dans cette cellule aux murs blanchâtres.

Eren s'était déjà habitué à ces rituels : prises de sang, douche, exercices physiques… Enfin, 'exercices' n'était que le nom porté de ces séances pendant lesquelles on lui détachait ses liens pour qu'il puisse se dégourdir les membres. Attaché la plupart du temps à son lit, il fallait qu'il se remue de temps à autres pour éviter que son corps ne subisse pas trop sévèrement les effets de son immobilité.

Toutefois, Eren remarquait le déclin de sa condition physique. Il était devenu plus fin et il avait déjà perdu du muscle. Même si on lui servait des repas équilibrés, cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas fait une si longue pause sportive. Il lui arrivait même souvent de ne pas terminer son plat, peu habitué à ne plus autant se dépenser. Il avait l'impression de retrouver un corps plus juvénile, similaire à celui d'avant son entrée à l'Ecole.

Son teint était toujours pâle. Malgré les perfusions, son anémie persistait. De plus, la privation de soleil renforçait la blancheur de sa peau habituellement halée.

Pourtant, Eren n'accordait pas trop d'importance à ces inconvénients. Ce qui le minait, c'était cette solitude et l'attente de son jugement.

Lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul en cellule, son unique source de distraction restait cet écran qui lui diffusait l'actualité avec un faible son sonore. Les informations étaient d'ailleurs répétitives et toujours si peu réjouissantes. Le sujet de la sécurité après les attaques goules était sans cesse ressassé. Le gouvernement avait adopté un durcissement temporaire des mesures de sécurité : couvre-feu, plus de transparences sur la vie privée de la population, interdiction de certains rassemblements … Ses nouvelles règles semblaient être plus ou moins bien acceptées par la société. La peur restait toujours présente, mais certains citoyens contestaient cette restriction à leurs libertés. Eren ne savait d'ailleurs pas trop quoi en penser. Même si cela semblaient être les meilleurs choix pour protéger le peuple, le tribut restait assez lourd.

Eren avait peu de moyens pour se défouler. Ses angoisses grandissaient au fur et à mesure que la date de son procès approchait. Ce ne sera qu'à ce moment-là que son sort sera décidé, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendrait.

Son anxiété ressortait à travers ses cauchemars. Il refaisait toujours le même : il essayait toujours de rattraper l'ombre de sa mère, jusqu'à ce que son double finisse par lui sauter à la gorge. Il se réveillait à chaque fois en sueur, le coude droit endoloris. Parfois, il passait sa main sur son cou pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait aucune trace de morsures.

Eren ressentait le besoin de se confier pour atténuer son anxiété. Ses amis lui manquaient. Mikasa et Armin d'autant plus. Il se demandait aussi comment allaient les autres, s'ils arrivaient à remonter la pente malgré les derniers événements. Allaient-ils mieux ? Est-ce qu'ils souhaitaient toujours s'engager ? Il voulait tellement retrouver son petit cercle. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu d'éclats de rire, profité de quelques accolades ou bien de banales discussions.

Les seules personnes qui lui tenaient compagnie à présent n'étaient autres que les infirmiers, chargés de notifier scrupuleusement son état de santé, et les Veilleurs devant le surveiller. Même s'il restait docile, Eren ressentait toujours ces regards méfiants à l'affut du moindre de ses mouvements. Il s'était alors résigné à rester plonger dans son mutisme.

Ses derniers échanges remontaient à son entretien avec le Commandant Smith et le Capitaine Ackerman.

Une part de lui-même espérait bien pouvoir servir la division des Traqueurs. Bien entendu, il aurait sans doute préféré que les circonstances soient un peu plus ordinaires. Même s'il ignorait encore ce qu'il était réellement, Eren était prêt à donner le meilleur de lui-même pour faire avancer leur cause.

Il avait été assez impressionné par le Commandant Smith. Ce dernier dégageait un charisme à faire envier certains politiciens. Même si la situation paraissait encore floue, le Commandant semblait bien lui accorder une chance de faire ses preuves.

Quant au Capitaine… Eren se sentait encore mal à l'aise en songeant à leur dernière rencontre.

A l'Ecole et à la cérémonie, il s'était montré plutôt encourageant quant à ses intentions d'intégrer les Traqueurs. Malgré ses airs froids et son ton parfois cinglant, il dégageait une aura bienveillante assez particulière. Une bienfaisance familière qui lui rappelait encore l' _inconnu_ qui l'avait secouru six années plus tôt. Même s'ils n'étaient pas intimes pour autant, Eren appréciait ce lien peu singulier avec cet homme qu'il avait considéré peu à peu comme un modèle.

Mais lors de leur dernière entrevue, Eren avait senti ce fameux lien se fracturer. Il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de se méfier de lui, il le comprenait après tout. Toutefois, il avait du mal à accepter que le milicien pouvait à présent le mépriser.

Eren soupira, tout en continuant de fixer l'écran depuis sa couchette. Il valait mieux qu'il vide ses pensées. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était attendre.

Alors que les images défilaient sur les informations à l'international, il entendit le cliquetis familier de l'ouverture de la porte. Eren fut un peu surpris de cette tentative d'intrusion, vu qu'on l'avait détaché i peine une vingtaine de minutes seulement.

Il eut à peine le temps de distinguer le visiteur rentré qu'une paire d'yeux le fixait déjà à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Eren sursauta et fit un rapide mouvement de recul. La personne continuait de le regarder sans sourciller, ses lèvres s'étirant en un mince sourire avant de laisser échapper des exclamations enthousiastes.

« Eren ! Nous nous rencontrons enfin ! »

Eren ne réagissait pas, confus de la situation.

« Pardon de te rendre visite aussi tardivement ! J'ai dû me battre pour obtenir l'autorisation de te rendre visite ! Je peux m'asseoir ? »

Eren acquiesça d'un lent hochement de tête. Son uniforme confirmait son appartenance au sein de la MAG.

« Merci ! Je me permets de me présenter : je suis Hanji Zoe, Capitaine au sein de la division des Traqueurs ! J'ai eu l'occasion de t'observer cette dernière semaine, mais c'est tellement mieux de se retrouver enfin face à face ! Dès qu'Erwin avait commencé à parler de toi, je souhaitais te rencontrer illico ! Mais les procédures sont si pesantes, surtout que je voulais m'entretenir avec toi seul à seul… Cela a pris du temps mais on y est enfin arrivé ! »

Le Capitaine avait enchaîné sa tirade sans qu'Eren puisse prononcer quoi que ce soit. Une fois la surprise passée, il constata effectivement qu'aucun Veilleur n'était présent et que la porte restait bien fermée. Depuis son premier entretien avec le Commandant Pixis, cette situation ne s'était jamais produite. Mais vu le grade de ce dernier, il pouvait se permettre de tourner les consignes en sa faveur.

« Oh excuse-moi, je parle beaucoup trop ! Comment te sens-tu ? »

Eren se redressa afin de mieux faire face au Capitaine.

« - Je vais plutôt bien, répondit-il. Et un peu surpris. Cela faisait un moment que je n'ai pas eu de conversation avec quelqu'un... »

Eren fut lui-même surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire. Le Capitaine s'esclaffa.

« C'est vrai que tes geôliers ne sont guère bavard. Et moi qui suis une vraie pipelette, cela doit te changer! Enfin bref ! Tu dois te demander ce que je pourrais bien faire ici ! »

Eren rassembla ses idées. Le nom de cette femme lui disait quelque chose…

« - Hanji Zoe… Je crois qu'on nous avait déjà cité votre nom en cours. Vous faites des recherches sur les goules, c'est ça ?

\- C'est exact ! Ou plus précisément, je suis une spécialiste du profilage goule. J'étudie leurs comportements face à diverses situations. J'ai proposé ce type d'expertise au sein de la division pour mieux préparer nos captures et mieux anticiper la réaction de nos cibles.

\- Vous êtes donc là pour m'étudier, c'est ça ?

\- Bingo ! sourit-elle. Erwin – notre Commandant – a dû aborder le sujet avec toi. Si on accepte bien ton intégration au sein de notre division, je serais chargée de t'examiner. Enfin, si tu acceptes toujours la mission qu'il t'a confié bien entendu. »

\- Il n'y a pas de problème, affirma Eren. Au contraire, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Cela peut paraître bizarre, mais je suis vraiment un humain. Enfin… je crois. »

Eren eut l'air un peu perdu, tandis que le Capitaine continuait de le fixer silencieusement depuis sa chaise. Il poursuivit.

« Je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette… transformation. Les gens semblent me craindre alors que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de m'en prendre à qui que ce soit. Si vos recherches permettent de découvrir ce que je suis réellement, j'essaierai de vous aider au mieux. »

La milicienne lui sourit, le regard pétillant.

« Attention, il ne faut pas que tu _essaies_ mais que tu le _fasses_. Si nous sommes amenés à collaborer ensemble, je souhaite que tu t'investisses au mieux dans les expériences que je mènerais. Bien sûr, il n'est pas question que je te maltraite ou que j'abuse de toi. Je te respecte et je refuserais de te torturer. Toutefois, certaines expériences pourront s'avérer parfois dures, éprouvantes, voire même douloureuses. Mais rassure-toi, cela ne serait qu'à titre temporaire pour mieux comprendre ton organisme et ton comportement. Mais pour que cela marche, on doit se faire confiance mutuellement. Est-ce que cela te convient ? »

Eren sembla hésiter un court instant, mais il répondit vivement.

« Même si cela comporte des risques, je veux me rendre utile. Et puis je veux à tout prix comprendre ce que je suis exactement. Je vous promets de vous aider, ou du moins du mieux que je puisse faire.»

Le Capitaine laissa échapper une exclamation de joie qui fit sursauter Eren.

« Tu sembles bien motivé, ça me plait ! On va très bien s'entendre tous les deux ! »

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, deux Veilleurs apparaissant dans l'entrebâillement.

« Déjà ? dit-elle en faisant la moue. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'embrayer sur les questions… »

Elle se releva et s'étira légèrement.

« - Notre entretien se termine ici. Nous nous retrouverons certainement demain au tribunal.

\- Attendez ! s'écria Eren. Est-ce que vous avez une idée de ce qu'il va se passer ? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'on va bien m'accepter chez les Traqueurs ?

\- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne rien te dire sur ce sujet, soupira-t-elle. La situation n'est pas simple et il vaut mieux que tu te rendes à ton procès sans a priori. »

Avant d'atteindre la sortie, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Eren.

« Nous allons faire le maximum Eren, donc continue d'être patient et coopératif. On te force un peu, mais on doit se faire confiance. Courage ! »

L'étrange Capitaine franchit le seuil de la porte, laissant Eren seul avec une boule dans la gorge.

Eren aurait préféré un peu plus de précisions. Le doute le rongeait et il se demandait si les Traqueurs n'étaient pas seuls à avoir proposés quelque chose. Il redoutait le sort qu'on pouvait bien lui réserver demain.

-oOoOoOo-

Hanji déambulait à présent dans l'enceinte de l'Ecole Militaire. Après quelques brèves salutations à divers collègues, le Capitaine pénétra dans le bureau d'Erwin. Hanji se précipita vers son supérieur, claquant ses deux paumes sur le bureau massif.

« Il nous le faut ! insista Hanji. Il nous le faut absolument ! »

Erwin quitta des yeux sa paperasse, comme habitué à ce type d'intrusion.

« - Je suppose qu'Eren ne t'a pas laissée indifférente, sourit-il. Il m'a paru très motivé et j'étais sûr qu'il te plairait.

\- Ce gamin est si… intéressant ! poursuivit-elle surexcitée. Il n'a rien des goules que j'ai pu rencontrer au point ! Il est tellement spécial que je doute même encore qu'il en soit vraiment une ! Ses bilans médicaux, son régime alimentaire, ses réactions… Et pourtant, les témoignages et images restent formels ! A croire qu'il s'agit d'un spécimen unique, à la croisée de l'homme et de la goule ! Il nous aiderait dans nos études, j'en suis certaine !

\- Je n'en doute pas, lui répondit Erwin. Mais ce ne sera pas une chose aisée, Eren ne manque pas de détracteurs. Justifier sa garde pour nos propres études reste insuffisant. Les Elites vont sans doute encourager son envoi à la section de recherche pour mieux l'examiner. Ils ont plus de moyens matériels et humains que nous, et je ne serais même pas étonné qu'ils poussent les expériences jusqu'à sa dissection.

\- C'est affreux, s'indigna Hanji. Eren serait une réelle chance pour nous. Comprendre comment il peut utiliser ses pouvoirs, comment il ressent les choses en tant que goule d'un point de vue humain… J'en suis certaine, c'est une goule qui se prend pour un humain ! Ou un humain réveillé en goule ! Enfin, quelque chose dans ce goût là ! »  
Erwin joignit ses mains et observa Hanji sérieusement.

« Hanji, tu crois qu'un humain peut devenir une goule ? »

Le Capitaine fit mine de réfléchir tout en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« - C'est peut-être possible, confirma-t-elle. D'après certaines études, il est possible qu'un humain puisse se transformer si on lui implante un organe de goule. Mais c'est digne de projets de savants fous. L'opération est très risquée pour le sujet et les quelques tentatives menées il y a des dizaines d'années dans des pays totalitaires s'avéraient infructueuses. Même si quelques expériences ont tout de même réussi, les cobayes subissaient de forts désagréments comme une courte espérance de vie et une alimentation à base de chair humaine. Je ne crois pas qu'Eren ait pu subir ce genre de chose : il ne semble pas se souvenir d'une quelconque opération et il se nourrit comme nous. Il y a également des théories qui circulent concernant l'accouplement d'un humain et d'une goule, mais cela me paraît impossible. Même si la fécondation réussissait, le fœtus et la mère ont très peu de chance de survivre. Il y a trop de risque de rejets et de problèmes nutritifs pour qu'un enfant puisse naître d'une pareille union. Et même si les recherches concernant les parents d'Eren continuent de se poursuivre, ils semblent parfaitement humains.

\- Et si jamais il y avait un autre moyen de se transformer en goule ? Un moyen dont on ignore encore l'existence ? »

Hanji le fixa, croisant les bras tout en adoptant une attitude sérieuse.

« - Je me suis posée la même question ces derniers temps. Pourtant, ce type de théorie me parait encore fantaisiste. S'il existait une méthode simple pour transformer les hommes en goule, cela serait déjà connu. Après, nous avons la théorie de l'évolution soutenue par certains chercheurs. Selon eux, les goules sont le prochain stade d'évolution de l'espèce humaine. Même si les goules et les humains ont beaucoup de similitudes génétiques, rien n'est prouvé. Les goules sont plutôt considérées comme une espèce partageant le même tronc génétique sans pour autant qu'on ait de lien généalogique direct, un peu comme nous et les chimpanzés.

\- Mais d'après tes observations, Eren semble représenter une sorte de chaînon manquant.

\- C'est possible, affirma Hanji. Mais si c'est le cas, cela bouleverserait l'ensemble des recherches scientifiques sur le sujet. Moi-même j'en resterais perplexe. Mais pour cela, nous devrions étudier Eren davantage. Il nous faudrait également pousser les analyses, lui faire passer des scanners… Mais vu le manque de matériel sur place, il est hors de question qu'il quitte l'enceinte. D'ailleurs, si nous voulons justifier sa garde, nous aurons besoin davantage de ressources matérielles. Sans cela, certains éléments pourraient nous échapper. Sur ce plan là, nous sommes fortement désavantagés par rapport aux sections de recherche.

\- Cela dépend, dit Erwin. Contrairement à eux, nous proposerons de le faire évoluer sur le terrain. Les chercheurs ne peuvent pas se vanter là-dessus, vu qu'ils se contentent d'enfermer le sujet comme de vulgaires détenus. Il y a toujours la possibilité de débloquer un budget plus conséquent si nous réussissons à les convaincre. Tout dépendra de ce que prononcera Zackley.

\- C'est donc lui qui décidera ? s'étonna Hanji. L'affaire sera présentée en cours martiale ? Je pensais qu'elle serait traitée de manière plus législative. Ou qu'il y aurait au moins des jurés.

\- La situation est assez particulière. Eren n'est pas vraiment considéré comme un réel humain en tant que tel, ni comme une goule non plus. Malgré une certaine pression au sein du gouvernement, Zackley profite qu'Eren soit à la fois milicien et suspecté d'être goule pour soutenir que ces deux affaires ne peuvent être traités uniquement par la milice. Et puis avec les derniers événements secouant la MAG, il se doit de conserver fermement ses rênes. S'il commence à lâcher une partie de ses responsabilités au sein du gouvernement, cela lui reviendrait à abandonner une partie de son poste. La force de la MAG est de rester la plus indépendante possible dans ses décisions après tout. »

Erwin rassembla soigneusement ses papiers puis croisa ses doigts avant de continuer.

« Du peu que je le connaisse, Zackley priorise avant tout la protection des citoyens. Si Eren a une chance de nous apporter plus d'informations sur les goules et de nous aider à les exterminer, il acceptera notre projet. Mais s'il juge son existence trop dangereuse, il n'hésitera pas une seconde à ordonner son exécution. Même si les Elites auront d'autres propositions, nous avons tout de même le soutien de Pixis. Il pense qu'Eren pourrait nous aider pour mieux comprendre les goules au sein de la MAG. Mais les persuader ne sera pas chose aisée. »

Hanji s'affala dans un siège en soupirant.

«- La situation est vraiment trop complexe, se morfondit-elle. Au fait, Livaï souhaite toujours assurer sa mission ? On ne peut pas dire que les goules et lui filent le parfait amour. Je crains même que le taux de survie d'Eren se réduise comme peau de chagrin à ses côtés.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, rassura Erwin. Il est même bien plus intéressé par ses capacités que tu pourrais le croire. »

-oOoOoOo-

Le jour du jugement était arrivé.

Eren se retrouvait isolé dans une pièce, vêtu d'une sorte de camisole de force. Cela lui faisait drôle de retrouver un environnement différent de sa cellule : un canapé, quelques banales chaises en bois, les murs parés de briques apparentes, une cheminée de marbre et un planché en vieux parquet. Mais ce qu'il appréciait le plus était de percevoir l'extérieur depuis les fenêtres. Même s'il était quelque peu ébloui et qu'il ne percevait que des toits entre les barreaux, cela lui faisait un bien fou de sentir les quelques rayons du soleil lui réchauffer le visage. Il préférait se contenter de cette maigre consolation pour l'aider à estomper toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Devait-il s'expliquer malgré sa perte de mémoire ? Ou bien juste soutenir la proposition des Traqueurs ? Est-ce que certains résultats d'examens lui dévoileront sa nature ?

Après près d'une heure dans ces lieux, deux Veilleurs vinrent l'escorter pour le mener vers la porte imposante en face de lui.

Une fois qu'il fit ses premiers pas, Eren se figea.

La salle était immense. Le plafond était orné d'une peinture murale représentant une scène épique et les murs décorés de multiples boiseries. Il remarqua également les quatre grands emblèmes des entités composants la MAG accrochés au mur : Entraînement, Elites, Veilleurs et Traqueurs.

Mais ce qui surprit le plus Eren était toute cette foule emplissant les tribunes. Il distingua des miliciens provenant de toutes les Divisions ainsi qu'une multitude de Veilleurs armés et postés le long de la salle. Eren remarquait aussi d'autres individus dépourvus d'uniforme. Vu leur costume, peut-être s'agissait-il de certains membres du gouvernement.

L'un des Veilleurs le bouscula pour l'inciter à avancer. Eren s'installa alors presqu'au centre de la salle, sur une chaise massive dont les pieds étaient fixés au sol. Une fois assis, on lui menotta les chevilles à des chaînes ancrées au sol afin qu'il soit incapable de se déplacer à plus d'un mètre de distance.

Eren restait troublé et avait des difficultés à conserver son calme. Il ne pensait pas que l'auditoire serait aussi conséquent.

En balayant l'assemblée des yeux, il aperçut le Commandant Pixis, puis le Commandant Smith accompagné des Capitaines Ackerman et Zoe un peu plus loin. Sa gorge se serra lorsque son regard se posa sur Armin et Mikasa, mêlé aux autres miliciens.

Ils paraissaient tous les deux tendus et le fixaient également. Eren n'arrivait pas à détacher ses prunelles de ses amis même s'il s'attendait à leur présence pour son procès, cette scène lui paraissait tellement irréelle.

Puis des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans cette immense salle devenant de plus en plus silencieuse. Dans la tribune présidentielle, un homme aux cheveux et la barbe grisonnante avait pris place. Eren reconnut immédiatement le Général Zackley, le principal dirigeant de toute la MAG.

Une fois installé, l'homme aux lunettes rondes retroussa ses manches et se pencha vers le dossier grand ouvert devant lui.

« Bien, prononça-t-il d'une voix forte. Nous pouvons commencer. »

Les personnes restaient calmes et attentives. Eren fixait le Général, quelque peu stressé de ce qui allait suivre.

« - Eren Jaeger, prononça-t-il sur un ton parfaitement audible. Tu t'es engagé au sein de la MAG et juré de servir la patrie pour l'intérêt national. Est-ce bien exact ?

\- Oui, répondit Eren en essayant de ne pas se laisser intimider.

\- Vu ton cas exceptionnel, nos lois concernant les goules ne seront pas appliquées. Ce jugement a pour but de définir quelles sont les actions que nous devrions adopter à ton égard. Nous allons donc débattre de ton sort et ce sera moi, et moi seul, qui appliquera la sentence. Tu n'as pas d'objection ?

\- Non, dit Eren en baissant légèrement la tête. »

Il était encore sous le choc. Même s'il s'attendait à ce que son avenir se joue maintenant, il ne pensait pas que vivre cet instant serait aussi éprouvant.

« Tu es coopératif, constata le Général. Cela devrait faciliter les choses. Pour être franc, ta nature est encore cachée du grand public. Excepté la MAG, certains membres du gouvernement et leurs institutions, ton existence est placée sous secret défense. Pour des raisons de sécurité, nous devons prendre les mesures qui s'imposent pour éviter toute menace. Nous allons donc décider à quelle division te confier. »

Eren déglutit, anxieux de découvrir les autres projets le concernant. Depuis son entretien avec le Capitaine Zoe, cette angoisse ne cessait de le tarauder durant ces dernières vingt-quatre heures.

« Bien, poursuivit le Général. Quelle est la proposition de la division des Elites ? »

Eren se tourna vers la personne qui s'était levée de son côté droit.

« Moi, Naile Dork, Commandant des Elites, fais la proposition suivante. Nous pensons qu'il faudrait étudier Eren au sein des sections de recherches gouvernementales. D'après les premiers rapports, son organisme semble très complexe et son comportement dangereux. Il devrait être examiné dans les moindres détails, quitte à le supprimer dans l'immédiat. »

Eren fut stupéfait de cette déclaration. Lui, dangereux ? La scène lui paraissait d'autant plus étrange sachant que cette annonce était déclarée par le Commandant qui lui avait remit son diplôme en mains propres.

« - Même si ses talents ont permis de tuer des goules lors des derniers attentats, ses attitudes et intentions restent troubles. Nous ignorons même si cet acte était conscient ou non. Son existence est donc une réelle menace au sein de la population.

\- Entendu, dit le Général en inscrivant quelques notes. Ecoutons à présent la proposition de la division des Traqueurs. »

Ce fut le tour du Commandant Smith de se lever, prêt à prendre la parole.

« Moi, Commandant Erwin Smith, fais la proposition suivante. Nous, la division des Traqueurs, souhaitons qu'Eren devienne officiellement l'un des nôtres afin de collaborer ensemble sur l'extinction des goules. C'est tout. »

L'assemblée se mit alors à s'agité, intrigué par ces propos.

« - C'est tout ? répéta le Général.

\- Oui, continua-t-il. Avec les aptitudes d'Eren, nous pourrions optimiser nos méthodes de capture. Vu la situation actuelle, ce type d'action devrait être notre priorité.

\- Je vois, dit son supérieur. Et quand mettrez-vous votre plan à exécution ? Etes-vous sûr qu'Eren ne présente pas une menace au sein de la milice ? »

Le Général tourna son regard vers un de ses importants subordonnés dans les tribunes.

« - Commandant Pixis, vous qui avez été chargé de la garde d'Eren, pouvez-vous garantir que le comportement d'Eren ne présente aucun risque ?

\- Eren s'est plutôt bien comporté tout au long de sa détention, répondit-il. D'après nos observations, il pourrait être apte à collaborer avec nous.

\- Nous souhaitons poursuivre son apprentissage au sein de notre division, poursuivit le Commandant Smith. Comme tous les miliciens diplômés, nous l'entraînerons et l'accompagnerons pour des missions sur le terrain.

\- Ce plan est bien trop dangereux ! » lâcha une personne dans l'auditoire.

L'assemblée se retourna vers l'homme qui s'était exclamé. Vu son costume, Eren devinait qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un membre du gouvernement.

Eren fut également surpris de cette intervention si soudaine.

« - Que se passera-t-il s'il vous échappe ? S'il s'enfuit en pleine nature ? Il pourrait s'en prendre à nous, voire rallier d'autres goules à sa cause en dévoilant certains plans de la milice !

\- Eren sera encadré au sein de notre division, rassura le Commandant Smith. Nous serons intransigeants en termes de sécurité.

\- 'Intransigeants en termes de sécurité' ? répéta son interlocuteur sur un ton méprisant. Nous avons bien vu ce que cela avait donné ces derniers temps ! Nous ne pouvons pas non plus vous laisser jouer avec le feu au risque de nous faire dévorer ! Cela représente un trop gros risque, il faut le supprimer !

-Tu parles beaucoup pour ne rien dire, gros porc. »

Un hoquet de stupeur étrangla le politicien. Eren suivit des yeux le regard scandalisé de la foule sur celui qui avait prononcé ces mots. Son regard s'arrêta sur le Capitaine Ackerman, restant toujours aussi calme et stoïque.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que le supprimer va résoudre tous vos problèmes ? continua le Traqueur. Et c'est qui ce 'nous' que vous rabâchez ? Après tout, vous êtes plutôt tranquilles avec vos Elites collés à vos basques. Les autres citoyens n'ont pas la même chance et subissent la peur des goules au quotidien. Vous vous en foutez des autres alternatives qui pourraient leur être profitables ?

\- Nous disons seulement qu'il faudrait limiter les risques, répondit-il. Et permettez-moi de douter de l'efficacité de votre division vu l'ampleur des derniers événements !

\- Silence, interrompit le Général en claquant quelques coups de marteau. Nous nous éloignons du débat et je voudrais vérifier une chose. Eren Jaeger, te sens-tu capable d'utiliser tes compétences au service de la MAG, comme tu as pu le promettre en servant comme milicien jusqu'à présent ?

\- Oui, je peux le faire ! » assura Eren.

Même s'il avait très peu d'idée de comment déployer ses nouvelles aptitudes, Eren était bien déterminé à fournir le meilleur de lui-même au sein de la milice..

Toutefois, le Général se pencha sur son rapport avec une expression peu convaincue. Il reprit la parole.

« D'après les rapports transmis, tu persistes à n'avoir aucun souvenir de ce qui a pu se passer après l'attaque de la Cérémonie de la 104ème promotion. Est-ce toujours exact ?

\- Oui, répondit l'adolescent.

\- Aussi, d'après des témoignages, tu te serais transformé en goule et tu aurais attaqué Armin Arlet. »

Le cœur d'Eren rata un battement. Ses yeux écarquillés se posèrent sur son meilleur ami dans les tribunes.

Armin le fixait également, l'air peiné. Mikasa adressa un regard noir vers le Capitaine Rico Brzenska installée à leurs côtés.

« Tu voulais que je mente dans le rapport ? lui dit-elle avec un air grave. Ce n'est pas dans notre intérêt de cacher une telle chose. »

Mikasa détourna ses yeux vers Armin, qui semblait très gêné par la situation.

« Armin Arlet, appela le Général.

\- Oui ! sursauta-t-il.

\- Est-il exact qu'Eren t'ait attaqué ce soir là ? »

Tous les regards se posèrent sur l'adolescent blond. Il essaya de reprendre contenance et de répondre malgré cette atmosphère pesante.

« Oui, c'est exact. »

Des exclamations outrées s'élevèrent au milieu de l'assemblée.

« Une goule restera toujours une goule », prononça le politicien.

Eren ne semblait toujours pas se remettre de la nouvelle. Il aurait alors essayé de tuer Armin ? Mais… comment aurait-il pu agir de cette façon ?

« - Je tiens quand même à préciser plusieurs éléments, poursuivit Armin. Eren a permis de nous sauver la vie, à Mikasa Ackerman et moi-même. Lorsque les goules nous ont attaqués, Eren m'a secouru et m'a permis de m'enfuir quitte à sacrifier sa propre vie. Quant à Mikasa, elle était sur le point de se faire tuer par plusieurs goules. Pourtant, Eren n'a pas hésité à s'interposer pour les combattre. Ces faits devraient également être pris en compte.

\- Attendez, interrompit le Commandant Dork pour reprendre l'attention de l'auditoire. Ces témoignages sont influencés par des sentiments personnels. Armin Arlet et Mikasa Ackerman ont passé leur enfance dans le même foyer en tant que pupilles de la nation. Quant au cas de Mikasa Ackerman, elle a été adoptée quelques années plus tôt par la famille Jaeger suite à la perte de ses parents. Nous avons découvert d'ailleurs un fait très surprenant lorsqu'il a fallu enquêter sur les dossiers des témoins. Eren Jaeger et Mikasa Ackerman, alors âgés de huit ans, ont tué deux adultes coupables d'enlèvement. »

Une autre vague de clameurs retentit. Certaines exclamations montèrent, choqués par cette révélation.

« Il s'agissait certes d'un acte de légitime défense. Mais un être humain, ou même un enfant, normalement constitué pourrait-il accomplir de tels actes ? Peut-on vraiment accepter Eren au sein de notre milice s'il a déjà été capable d'attaquer un homme ? »

L'assemblée globale s'agita, les gens s'interrogeant les uns des autres.

« - Et si cette goule ne faisait que nous tromper depuis le début ? déclara une voix.

\- Il a sans doute profité de son apparence d'enfant pour les tuer ! disait une autre.

\- Et peut-être qu'elle en est une aussi, s'exclama le politicien en pointant Mikasa du doigt. Est-on sûre qu'elle est bien humaine ?

\- C'est vrai ! répondit un inconnu. Peut-être faudrait-il la disséquer, elle aussi !

\- Arrêtez ! s'écria Eren. Je suis peut-être une goule, mais laissez Mikasa en-dehors de cette histoire ! Elle n'a rien fait !

\- Il ment !

\- Ca ne la concerne pas ! dit Eren en élevant la voix pour se faire entendre au milieu de toute cette cacophonie.

\- Ils sont de mèche !

\- C'EST FAUX ! »

Le hurlement d'Eren résonna dans la salle, incitant la foule à se taire. Il s'était relevé brusquement de sa chaise, faisant cliqueter ses chaînes. Bien qu'il fût incapable d'effectuer quelques pas, il n'arrivait plus à rester immobile face à de telles accusations.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! reprit Eren perdant peu à peu son calme. Vous cherchez à faire avancer ce débat en ne reprenant que les hypothèses qui vous conviennent ! Et vous ! Pourquoi vous avez tous peur alors que vous n'avez jamais vu de goule ? »

Eren savait qu'il allait trop loin, qu'il devrait arrêter d'en dire plus. Il hésita une fraction de seconde, mais décida finalement de tout déballer. Ce sentiment de révolte au fond de lui ne pouvait plus être contenu. Il fallait qu'il dise tout haut ce qu'il pensait.

« Vous, qui êtes si puissants ! Qui pensez à l'intérêt de tous ! Pourquoi vous ne les combattez pas ? Si vous avez trop peur de vous battre pour vos vies, essayez au moins de proposer des solutions ! »

La rage commençait à l'envahir, floutant les limites qu'il ne devrait pas franchir. Il fallait que ça sorte, il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière.

« Bande de lâches ! Vous méritez tous de vous faire bouffer au lieu de vous prononcer ! »

Il avait lâché ces dernières paroles avec une expression de rage tout en tirant brusquement sur ses chaînes. Celles-ci crissèrent, se tendant au point que plusieurs maillons se fendirent.

La foule restait immobile, effrayée par sa réaction.

Eren regagnait peu à peu son calme, mais l'assemblée continuait de le fixer étrangement.

Reprenant tout à coup ses esprits, le Commandant Dork s'adressa à ses hommes.

« Attention ! Maintenez vos positions ! »

Une multitude de miliciens avait sortit leurs armes, prêts à s'en servir à la moindre occasion. Plusieurs canons de revolvers étaient braqués sur l'adolescent.

Eren se figea, déboussolé. Son pouls s'accéléra, redoutant le choc des balles.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à sentir les premiers tirs le perforer, un violent coup lui percuta la mâchoire.

Eren comprit à peine ce qu'il lui arrivait lorsqu'il releva les yeux.

Il aperçut le Capitaine Ackerman, dressé devant lui avec un regard glacial, s'apprêtant à le frapper une seconde fois.

Une douleur fulgurante lui parcourut le ventre, tandis que le Traqueur continuait d'enchaîner les coups de pieds sous la stupéfaction générale.

Eren avait aucun moyen d'esquiver et ne pouvait que subir les chocs.

Le Capitaine finit par s'arrêter. Il lui agrippa violemment les cheveux, le forçant à se positionner à genoux avec le dos bien droit. Le Traqueur sortit une de ses quinques et l'activa. Son arme, habituellement rouge, était devenue aussi sombre que le charbon. Eren sentait l'étrange lame lui caresser la gorge.

« Je l'ai toujours dis, déclara le Capitaine. Elevé à la dure, il n'y a que ça de vrai. Ce dont tu as besoin maintenant, ce n'est pas d'être éduqué mais d'être dressé. Je trouve même que cette posture est parfaite pour te taillader. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il enfonça la lame en dessous la mâchoire. Un mince filet de sang s'échappa le long de la gorge du jeune homme.

« -Livaï, arrête ! intervint le Commandant Dork.

\- Quoi ? soupira le Traqueur en continuant de pointer sa quinque en-dessous du menton de l'adolescent.

\- C'est dangereux… Il pourrait se venger et tous nous attaquer ! »

Eren releva la tête vers son assaillant, les prunelles vertes à la fois emplies de douleur, de rage et d'incompréhension. Comme pour rétorquer à ce bref échange de regard, le Capitaine se contenta de lui donner un énième coup de pied dans les côtes.

« N'importe quoi », rétorqua-t-il.

Le Traqueur s'agenouilla et releva la tête d'Eren vers lui. L'adolescent avait l'air épuisé, le regard totalement perdu.

« Vous vouliez le disséquer, non ? demanda le Capitaine. Il parait qu'il avait réussi à tuer trois goules avant de perdre les pédales. En tant qu'ennemi, il serait redoutable. Mais il ne fait pas le poids contre moi. »

Il relâcha brusquement Eren, le laissant s'effondrer sur le sol.

« Et vous tous ? poursuivit-il. Réfléchissez bien si vous décidez de vous en prendre à lui. Est-ce que vous serez capable de le tuer ? »

Les différentes personnes de l'assemblée s'échangèrent des regards silencieux, encore perturbés par le spectacle qui s'était déroulé devant eux.

Le Commandant Smith leva le bras, cherchant à capter l'attention du Général.

« - J'ai une proposition, dit-il. Nous ignorons encore la nature exacte d'Eren, s'il est vraiment une goule ou un humain. Nous ne savons pas non plus comment il utilise ses capacités et si nous devons réellement lui faire confiance. Nous sommes conscients qu'il représente toujours un danger. Toutefois, je propose que notre division le prenne en charge. S'il est bien un être humain comme il le prétend et qu'il possède des capacités propres aux goules, nous pourrions en apprendre davantage sur nos cibles et bénéficier de sa collaboration pour d'importantes missions au sein de notre organisation. »

\- Vous comptez l'étudier et mettre à profit ses compétences au sein de la milice ? demanda son supérieur.

\- Exactement. Dans notre division, le Capitaine Zoe est reconnue pour ses études sur les goules. Je propose également de confier la garde d'Eren au Capitaine Ackerman, notre meilleur élément. Même s'il faudrait nous accorder un bref délai pour installer de nouvelles infrastructures pour l'encadrement et la surveillance d'Eren au sein de notre camp, cela me semble être la meilleure option. »

\- Vous voulez donc vraiment que ses aptitudes soient utilisées au sein de votre division, quitte à en assumer l'entière responsabilité ?

\- Oui, insista le Commandant. Nous proposons des résultats sous six mois. A la fin de cette période, nous pourrons confirmer si Eren est bien capable d'utiliser ses talents pour nos services. Dans le cas contraire, nous le remettrons à la section de recherche. Et si jamais il présente une réelle menace publique, nous l'exécuterons sur le champ. »

Le Général prit un air pensif, parcourant peu à peu ses feuillets.

« - La garde d'Eren Jaeger… Vous pouvez le faire, Capitaine Ackerman ? »

\- Je n'aurai aucun mal à le tuer s'il le faut, répondit-il. Le plus dur serait d'ailleurs de ne pas le faire. »

Sur ces mots, le Capitaine Ackerman aperçut du coin de l'œil deux membres dans l'auditoire. La fille brune de toute à l'heure semblait le fusiller du regard. Il l'ignora bien vite.

Quant au Général, il prit une pause pour faire le point sur ses réflexions. Au bout de quelques secondes qui semblaient interminables, il récupéra le marteau pour prononcer enfin le verdict.

« Dans ce cas, ma décision est donc prise. »

-oOoOoOo-

Eren se retrouvait de nouveau dans même la pièce qu'avant son entrée au tribunal. Au lieu d'avoir pour seule compagnie les deux Veilleurs armés, il se retrouvait à présent avec le Commandant des Traqueurs et ses deux Capitaines. On l'avait débarrassé de cette fichue camisole et ses poignets étaient liés à l'aide de solides menottes.

Eren était assis sur le sofa, un peu hagard. Cette instance avait été vive en émotions… et éprouvante. Il sentait encore une vive douleur au coin de sa mâchoire.

Le Capitaine Zoe lui tendit un mouchoir pour s'essuyer au niveau de sa coupure.

« - Livaï s'est bien lâché sur toi… Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

\- Un peu mais ça devrait aller, tenta-t-il de rassurer.

\- C'est vrai ? s'exclama avec enthousiasme la milicienne. 'Mal' comment ? »

Eren se tut, un peu déconcerté par l'étrange réaction de son interlocutrice.

Le Commandant s'avança vers eux, Hanji s'écartant légèrement pour que son supérieur puisse s'adresser plus directement à lui.

« Excuse-nous. Nous avons employé des méthodes extrêmes pour que le Général puisse te confier à nous. Dis-toi que ce mauvais moment nous a permis de sortir nos meilleures cartes. »

Eren restait silencieux. Vu les circonstances, cette intervention lui avait permis de ne pas faire empirer la situation. Pourtant, Eren continuait de se poser des questions. Même pour une mise en scène, quel type d'homme était capable de tabasser quelqu'un au beau milieu d'une instance tout en restant de marbre ? C'était dérangeant.

A la surprise d'Eren, le Commandant s'agenouilla devant lui et lui tendit la main.

« Malgré ce que tu as pu endurer, ta conduite et ta patience de ces dix derniers jours n'ont pas été vains. Tu as vraiment tout mon respect. Nous comptons à présent sur toi pour la suite. »

Eren fut à la fois intimidé et touché par la déclaration du Commandant. Sans hésitation, il empoigna vivement la main tendue

« O... oui, balbutia-t-il tout en gardant un air déterminé. Je suis tout à votre service ! »

Pendant ce bref échange, Eren ne remarqua pas de suite le Capitaine Ackerman s'avancer vers lui. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il sursauta lorsque le bras du Traqueur s'abattit lourdement contre le dossier derrière lui. Le Capitaine se tourna vers lui, assit et les jambes croisées.

« Dis Eren, lui demanda-t-il. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?

\- Non… répondit Eren en détournant le regard. Je sais que cette mise en scène était nécessaire…

\- Alors tant mieux. »

Malgré sa réponse, Eren était troublé par l'attitude toujours impassible du Capitaine. Même si la mascarade était bien terminée, Eren ne savait pas trop comment interpréter son expression calme et froide.

« Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte non plus, intervint le Capitaine Zoe. Tu lui as entaillé le cou ! »

Elle se rapprocha d'Eren et tendit une de ses mains vers son visage.

« - Peux-tu relever la tête pour que j'examine la profondeur de la coupure s'il-te-plait ?

\- C'est toujours mieux que de se faire disséquer par ces types, non ? ironisa Livaï.

\- Ne me compare pas à eux, maugréa-t-elle. Je ne suis pas un boucher ! Eren, peux-tu lever plus haut ta tête s'il te plait ? »

Eren s'exécuta tandis qu'il sentit l'index de la milicienne passer en-dessous de sa mâchoire.

« - Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle. L'entaille a disparu !

\- Pas très étonnant pour une goule, dit Livaï. Leur organisme se régénère très vite.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, insista-t-elle. Après tout, nous méconnaissons encore toutes les capacités Eren. »

L'adolescent était également surpris. Malgré les observations dont il faisait l'objet depuis sa détention, il n'avait rien remarqué d'anormal chez lui. Même si on lui faisait régulièrement des prises de sang, il ne s'est jamais plus interrogé que cela sur la vitesse de guérison de ses microscopiques piqûres. Il n'avait jamais constaté de changement particulier, et savoir que ses blessures pouvaient se rétablir aussi rapidement l'étonnait.

« Nous allons devoir te laisser encore un peu de temps ici, déclara le Commandant. Bien que nous ayons obtenu ta charge, nous devons nous occuper d'installer les infrastructures nécessaires pour pouvoir t'accueillir. D'après nos estimations, cela devrait durer une semaine tout au plus. Les Veilleurs continueront de te surveiller mais nous resteront tes garants quoi qu'il arrive. »

Eren acquiesça. Même s'il était un peu déçu de rester un peu plus enfermé ici, il n'avait pas non plus le cœur de se plaindre. Sa situation s'était débloquée et son avenir s'était un peu plus éclairci. Même s'il y avait encore pas mal de conditions à respecter, Eren savait à présent ce qu'il lui restait à faire : prouver qu'il avait sa place au sein de la MAG.

Les miliciens s'apprêtèrent à partir afin de laisser le soin aux Veilleurs de le raccompagner à sa cellule. Avant de quitter tour à tour la pièce, Eren interpella l'un d'eux.

« Capitaine Ackerman ? »

Ce dernier s'arrêta et se tourna vers l'adolescent, encore un peu hésitant.

« Vous non plus, vous ne m'en voulez pas ? »

Son interlocuteur resta immobile quelques secondes. Celui-ci semblait le jauger du regard avant de se prononcer.

« Si tu es bien ce que tu prétends être, je n'ai aucune raison de t'en vouloir. »

Sur ces derniers mots, le Capitaine sortit rejoindre les autres membres de sa division tandis que les Veilleurs se tenaient prêts à escorter Eren.

Bien que le Capitaine restait toujours aussi méfiant à son égard, Eren fut en partie soulagé de sa réponse. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait pas mal de temps et d'efforts pour instaurer un climat de confiance. Pourtant Eren espérait bien qu'il l'accepte comme un membre à part entière de son escouade, en dépit de sa nature et des circonstances.

* * *

 _Je me suis bien amusée à reprendre cette scène du tribunal ! Après tout, cet épisode m'a fait basculer dans le côté obscur du ErenxLivaï (comme beaucoup en fait 8D)._

 _Alors, quelles sont vos impressions ?_

 _\- La rencontre d'Eren et Hanji ?_

 _\- Les discussions entre Erwin et Hanji ?_

 _\- La scène du tribunal ?_

 _\- Les derniers échanges entre Livaï et Eren ? (je trouve ça un peu niais… mais je ne pouvais pas passer sur cette opportunité 8D)._

 _\- Autres ? (les théories d'Hanji, le changement de couleur de quinque de Livaï…)_

 _Au plaisir de lire vos avis et théories dans les reviews !_

 _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 **(ou Layla ?)** _ **:**_ _Coucou Layla (ou ? Trop de mystère je suis perdue o.o'). Je suis contente que tu aies balayé tes a priori concernant cette fic' ! Ton hésitation concernant ce mélange ne me surprend pas car moi-même je ne suis pas du tout fan de crossover… Mais curieusement, je me retrouve à écrire cette histoire dans un monde inspiré de TG (pas du tout à l'ouest la fille… n_n'). Pour la réaction de Livaï : je suis contente que tu l'aies trouvée crédible :). Et pour la romance : ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien faire un Livaï perturbé (ce ne serait pas marrant sinon 8D). Concernant le « Eren/Livaï soumis » : je ne vois ni l'un ni l'autre jouer les pauvres uke larmoyants en fait XD. Les deux ont leur caractère et tiennent à leur 'virilité'. En fait, je les vois tous les deux seme en fait (quand j'y pense, cela risque d'être comique entre les deux n_n'). Enfin, tout dépendra de ton exigence et de comment tu trouves le développement de leur romance car, forcément, un finira par jouer le rôle du 'passif' (et faudra être patient aussi ahah 8D). A la prochaine !_

 **Lilia :** _J'ai réussi à balayer tes a priori **se frotte les mains**. Effectivement, mon pari de faire une sorte de 'mélange' TG/SnK était risqué, moi-même je n'étais pas convaincue (sans les avis d'Easyan et et Going-to-Hell-for-Shipping, je n'aurais rien diffusé !)… Et au final, me voici à publier cette histoire n_n'. Mais je tiens tout de même à préciser qu'on reste dans la fanfic SnK dans un UA. Certes, cela reprend le monde de TG, mais je ne suis pas aussi fidèle que ça à cet univers (mais ces écarts sont, selon moi, cohérents pour l'histoire n_n). Bref, il faut voir cette fic comme une sorte de MBB avec des goules (oh mon dieu, j'ai comparé cette histoire à celle d'Easyan ! Je mérite le bucher… o_o')._

 _Pour les références au manga : si tu es fan de SnK, tu devrais t'amuser. Et je compte bien implanter des théories plus ou moins de fans par la même occasion (à toi de trouver lesquelles 8D)._

 _J'adore tes théories (notamment celle de Christa/Ymir : je n'en ai pas lu des comme ça encore ahah 8D). Pareil pour les médocs, je trouverais ça trop facile n_n. Enfin, je passe rapidement sur les théories mais jamais je les approuverais n_n (sinon, autant que je passe aux derniers chapitres tout de suite \o/). Mais continue à citer d'autres hypothèses, cela m'amuse beaucoup de te voir creuser la tête :D._

 _Et le couple Livaï x Eren : oui, je prendrais mon temps afin de développer au mieux leur relation (et vu déjà ce chapitre 10, il va y avoir du taf \o/). Mais si cela peut te rassurer, je compte bien faire monter la pression niark niark 8D)._

 _Une personne qui connait le néerlandais ? Cool ! J'espérais en trouver une \o/ ! Je craignais justement ne pas avoir choisi les bons termes... Mais si tu adhères à la référence, cela me rassure (et si en même temps cela te fait plaisir, tout le monde est content\o/)._

 _T'inquiète pour la réponse au review ! Je n'en ai pas des tonnes, donc je peux me permettre d'y répondre avec un lourd pavé (j'espère ne pas t'avoir assommé avec le mien d'ailleurs ! :p). Et puis les reviews sont un bon moyen pour me motiver (ce chantage :p). A bientôt n_n_

 **Sushiie :** _Amoureuse ? Tu me flattes, c'est mal ahahah n_n ! Je suis ravie que tu trouves les personnages fidèles (j'y travaille beaucoup, et ce n'est pas évident…) et que tu aies accroché à l'histoire (et oui, je reprends pas mal de passage du manga, fan que je suis \o/) ! J'espère te garder jusqu'au bout comme lectrice fidèle et que je vais continuer à te surprendre ! Mais si tu adores les surprises, je pense te garder un petit moment : à ce stade, nous n'en sommes qu'encore aux amuse-gueules :p. A bientôt :)_

 _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _Merci à_ ** _Going-to-Hell-for-Shipping_** _pour la révision !_


	12. Chapitre 11

_Hellow chers lecteurs !_

 _Oui, j'ai dépassé mon objectif de 15 jours… Il faut dire que j'étais exceptionnellement occupée et souvent frustrée de ne pas avoir le temps de me poser devant mon pc… Pour limiter mon retard, je me suis tapée un sprint en me contentant 3-4 heures de sommeil ces dernières nuits (-zombi mode -). J'espère en tout cas que le résultat vous satisfera ! n_n'_

 _\- J'apprécie toutes les critiques, même négatives du moment qu'elles sont constructives. Merci de signaler les fautes, ce serait rendre service pour corriger ça au plus vite n_n -_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Le Camp des Loges**

Eren s'impatientait.

Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'il fixait vaguement l'écran diffusant les informations, prêtant plus attention à l'heure qu'il était plutôt qu'aux dernières nouvelles.

Plus d'une semaine s'était déjà écoulée depuis son procès. Peu de choses avaient changé il restait toujours coincé entre ces quatre murs, sanglé dans son lit. Excepté ses geôliers, il n'avait pas reçu d'autres visites.

Cette cage blanchâtre commençait à le rendre malade. Il avait hâte d'en sortir et de faire enfin ses preuves. Pourtant, cela faisait presque quarante-huit heures que les Traqueurs devaient le récupérer.

L'angoisse commençait à le relancer, formant une désagréable boule au ventre. Et si les Traqueurs avaient changé d'avis ? Et s'ils allaient finalement le livrer à la section de recherche? Ou l'exterminer directement, par prudence ?

Eren essaya de se ressaisir. Cela ne servait à rien de paniquer inutilement, le verdict avait été prononcé après tout. II n'y avait aucune raison que le Général ou une quelconque autorité ne revienne dessus. Non ?

Un cliquetis interrompit ses réflexions troublées. Une troupe de Veilleurs s'introduisait dans la pièce, bien plus nombreux qu'à l'accoutumée. Son cœur s'emballa lorsque deux d'entre eux commencèrent à le détacher.

Toutefois, l'adolescent fut soulagé de voir le Capitaine Ackerman rentrer à son tour dans la cellule.

Ce dernier restait silencieux tandis qu'on lui desserrait les liens. Ses iris glacés restaient plantés dans sa direction. Eren préférait détourner son regard, encore mal à l'aise. Même s'il était quelque part heureux de sa présence, il se trouvait encore honteux que son sauveur le voit dans une telle situation.

Un Veilleur lui tendit les manches d'une camisole. Eren leva mécaniquement ses bras pour qu'on puisse la lui enfiler.

« - Inutile, le stoppa le Capitaine. Il n'en a pas besoin.

\- Vous en êtes sûr ? lui demanda le Veilleur. Nous allons au moins lui attacher les poignées…

\- Non. Embarquez-le comme ça.

\- Vous n'allez pas le transporter sans rien pour le maintenir ? s'exclama un autre Veilleur. C'est inconscient…

\- Vous avez de la merde dans les oreilles ou quoi ? l'interrompit le Traqueur sur un ton agacé. Il est sous notre contrôle, c'est à vous d'obéir à nos instructions à présent. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit, j'en assume toute la responsabilité. »

Les autres miliciens exécutèrent les ordres, malgré une certaine méfiance vis-à-vis du captif. Eren était également surpris par les ordres du Capitaine. Lorsqu'il se releva, il retrouva son corps complètement libéré de ses mouvements. A croire que ses membres s'étaient habitués à rester entravés.

Eren longea calmement le couloir en restant entouré des miliciens, le Capitaine fermant la marche discrètement derrière lui. Il devait bien y avoir une centaine d'hommes monopolisés pour son déplacement Eren en apercevait tout au long de leur traversée, prêt à intervenir au moindre accroc.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent les portes du bâtiment, Eren fut soudainement éblouit par le soleil. Il savoura toutefois les rayons lui réchauffer la peau et se surprit à prendre une large bouffée d'oxygène. Bien que l'air de la capitale fût loin d'être réputé pour sa pureté, Eren appréciait ce semblant de liberté et le vent qui lui caressait doucement les joues.

Il fut accompagné jusqu'au centre de la cour où se trouvaient stationnés cinq fourgons. Il entra dans l'un d'eux et s'assit à une place vers le fond. On pouvait au moins y transporter une dizaine d'hommes. Le Capitaine s'y engouffra également, les portes se refermant derrière lui. L'intérieur du véhicule s'assombrit, la lumière traversant faiblement à travers de fines ouvertures au niveau du toit. Le Traqueur s'avança et s'installa juste devant lui avant le démarrage du véhicule.

Eren resta muet et embarrassé durant les dix premières minutes de leur voyage. Le Capitaine restait toujours face à lui, stoïque, bras et jambes croisées. Son regard perçant était toujours maintenu dans sa direction, ce qui rendit Eren encore plus mal à l'aise.

Bien qu'Eren avait pris l'habitude qu'on le scrute comme une bête sauvage ces trois dernières semaines, l'attitude du Capitaine ne laissait entrevoir aucune peur. C'était à la fois rassurant et effrayant.

Et dire qu'il y a quelques années il aurait tout donné pour se retrouver face l'inconnu qui l'avait sauvé. Découvrir ce qu'il faisait, qui il était… Même s'il avait finalement obtenu quelques réponses à ses questions, pas mal d'interrogations restaient en suspens. Eren souhaitait encore en connaître davantage sur lui, même si les circonstances l'encouragèrent plutôt à se murer dans le mutisme.

Depuis sa détention à l'Ecole militaire, son admiration envers le Capitaine s'était un peu écornée mais restait toujours intacte. Après tout, il restait toujours un Traqueur talentueux. Malgré ses airs froids, son impassibilité, sa violence et sa vulgarité, Eren ne doutait en rien des talents du milicien. Et surtout, il était prêt à lui accorder une chance au milieu d'une foule de détracteurs.

Trouvant décidément ce silence bien trop pesant, il décida d'engager la conversation.

« Merci pour tout à l'heure, Capitaine… Je veux dire, d'avoir demandé à ne pas m'attacher... »

Livaï le fixait toujours, semblant à peine réagir.

« C'est juste que c'est complètement stupide de t'enchaîner si nous sommes amenés à collaborer ensemble sur le terrain », justifia-t-il.

Un second moment de blanc. Décidément, mener un entretien avec lui n'était pas une chose aisée.

« - Où nous emmène-t-on ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Au camp des Loges. C'est un camp d'entraînement dédié exclusivement aux Traqueurs, à l'ouest de Paris. Les infrastructures pour t'accueillir viennent tout juste d'être 'achevées. Il y a eu quelques retards sur les travaux. »

Eren comprit alors pourquoi les Traqueurs avaient mis autant de temps pour venir le chercher.

« - D'ailleurs, comment seront les installations ? lui demanda-t-il. J'ai entendu le Commandant en parler mais je n'en sais pas plus.

\- Il s'agit surtout d'une enceinte, composée principalement d'une salle d'entrainement et une autre d'expérimentation avec tout le matériel associé. La logistique n'était pas simple pour rassembler tout ce dont nous avions besoin, surtout avec la mise en place des systèmes de sécurité. »

Eren s'en doutait un peu. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était _accepté_ par les Traqueurs qu'on allait lui accorder une totale liberté.

« - Cela n'a pas dû être simple, reprit Eren. Cela a dû prendre pas mal de votre temps.

\- Pas vraiment, dit le Capitaine. J'étais occupé sur d'autres affaires et j'ai juste jeté quelques coups d'œil sur le cahier des charges. J'ai laissé mon escouade superviser une partie des travaux. Je vais donc découvrir les locaux en même temps que toi. »

Eren eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il allait être confronté aux autres miliciens obéissant à ses ordres. Vu comment la plupart des miliciens le considéraient jusqu'à présent, Eren redoutait leurs réactions.

« Est-ce que cela ne les dérange pas… de travailler avec moi ?

\- On verra bien, répondit le Capitaine en toute franchise. Mais ce sont des professionnels, pas comme pas mal de Veilleurs que tu as pu croiser jusqu'à présent et qui font figure de poteaux. Ils ont l'habitude du terrain et des missions délicates. Si je considère l'un d'entre eux inapte, il sera tout de suite éjecté de la mission. »

Ces propos apaisèrent un peu plus Eren. Il en avait assez de vivre parmi des gens qui se méfiait constamment de ces moindres faits et gestes. Peut-être qu'ici ce serait un peu plus différent.

« Et vous, cela ne vous a pas gêné qu'on vous ait affecté sur ce projet ? »

Eren essayait de faire allusion à leurs précédentes rencontres, mais n'osait pas le lui demander directement. Le Capitaine soupira de façon exaspérée.

« - Je ne serais pas Traqueur si j'étais soucieux de mon petit confort, rétorqua-t-il. Même j'étais tout de même en droit de refuser si je ne me sentais pas capable d'assumer mon rôle. Et puis le fait que tu te retrouves à jouer les cobayes est assez intéressant. Toi qui semblais vraiment détester les goules, cela nous fait au moins un objectif en commun. Et si nous faisons fausse route sur ton compte, j'en profiterai quand même pour connaître tes réelles motivations.

\- Comment ça ? » demanda l'adolescent sans trop comprendre.

Le Traqueur marqua un léger temps de pause, son regard devenant plus sévère et froid.

\- J'ai toujours eu de l'intuition pour démasquer ces ordures. Alors une goule qui se fait passer pour un rescapé d'une gigantesque tuerie et qui vient ensuite jouer les apprentis, ce serait un véritable coup de maître. Si finalement tu nous avais tous dupés, je me ferais un plaisir de te tirer les vers du nez à ma façon. »

Le Capitaine avait prononcé ses dernières paroles en employant un ton cinglant. Eren se raidit.

« Mais je ne crois pas que tu te serais laissé prendre facilement si tu étais aussi doué, reprit le Traqueur. Et puis te disséquer à la section de recherche serait du gâchis si tu peux travailler à nos côtés. Après tout, je serais curieux de voir à l'œuvre ce gosse qui disait vouloir ' _les exterminer tous jusqu'au dernier'_. »

La référence du Capitaine résonna en lui comme un puissant écho, ravivant l'instant de leur première rencontre d'il y a plus de six ans. Eren se sentit à la fois heureux et rassuré de partager ce lointain souvenir avec lui.

« Je tâcherais de ne pas vous décevoir Capitaine Ackerman ! s'exclama Eren en portant un poing au cœur. Je ferais mon possible pour nous débarrasser de cette vermine ! Par tous les moyens ! »

Le Traqueur resta impassible, laissant échapper un bref soupir entre ses lèvres fines.

« Garde tes beaux discours pour plus tard. Pas sûr que tu puisses en débiter autant lorsque tu seras dans le grand bain. »

-oOoOoOo-

Le véhicule s'arrêta après presque deux heures de route.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur une vaste cours. Le Capitaine se détacha et se releva.

« Enfin nous y voilà. Suis-moi. »

Eren s'exécuta et descendit à son tour, plissant les yeux pour éviter de se laisser trop aveugler par la lumière. Décidément, il était resté bien trop longtemps confiné pour se laisser autant éblouir.

Eren constata que les autres fourgons qui devaient les suivre n'étaient pas présents.

« - Il n'y avait pas d'autres fourgonnettes avec nous ?

\- C'étaient des leurres, répondit le Capitaine. Ton transport avait requis tout un dispositif de sécurité. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on a mis autant de temps pour venir jusqu'ici. »

Eren avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il faille déployer autant d'efforts pour son encadrement. Cela lui donnait encore une fois l'impression qu'il était loin d'être une personne normale.

L'adolescent suivit le Traqueur à travers l'immense cour entourée de différentes bâtisses. Eren était surpris de circuler sans une troupe de miliciens agglutiné à ses côtés, même s'il apercevait quelques hommes postés toutes les dizaines de mètres.

« Tu seras affecté au secteur Est, annonça le Capitaine. Tu pourras circuler librement dans cette enceinte. Par contre, tu devras rester accompagné d'au moins l'un d'entre nous si jamais tu devais circuler dans le camp. Pas la peine de t'expliquer les sanctions si jamais tu tentes de t'échapper du camp. Entendu ? »

Eren répondit par un hochement de tête affirmatif. Ces conditions ne lui déplaisaient pas tant que ça. Même s'il resterait encore très surveillé, il était ravi de pouvoir enfin profiter d'un semblant de liberté.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin vers un immense mur de plusieurs mètres et surplombé de barbelés. Des caméras de surveillance étaient également installées en hauteur.

Le Capitaine présenta son brassard devant un point d'authentification et, après quelques minutes d'attente, les deux battants de l'entrée s'ouvrirent.

« Nous suivons un protocole de sécurité strict sur toutes les entrées et sorties de cette enceinte, expliqua le Traqueur. Si l'un d'entre nous compte te faire sortir d'ici, la présence d'Hanji, du Commandant ou moi-même sera requise. »

Ils arrivèrent ensuite dans une sorte de sas, avec une seconde porte blindée qui s'ouvrit peu après que la première se refermait. Une fois l'entrée accessible, Eren aperçut quatre Miliciens s'aligner devant eux. Une fois arrivés à leur niveau, ils firent simultanément le salut de la Milice. Eren fit de même tandis que le Capitaine se contenta d'un bref geste de la main.

« - Voici mon escouade, présenta le Capitaine. De gauche à droite : Eld Jinn, Gunther Shultz, Petra Ral et Auruo Bossard. Vous tous, voici Eren Jaeger. Pas besoin de vous en dire plus, vous avez été assez briefés sur le sujet. Eld, je te laisse démarrer la visite.

\- Très bien, acquiesça Eld. Bienvenue parmi nous Eren, j'ai hâte que nous puissions travailler ensemble. »

Le Traqueur blond esquissa un léger sourire, déconcertant quelque peu Eren. Cela lui faisait bizarre qu'on s'adresse à lui avec autant de sympathie. Lui qui avait eu l'habitude d'être ignoré et craint depuis des semaines, cela lui faisait du bien.

Eren le suivit, accompagné de l'ensemble de l'équipe.

L'enceinte était composée d'une cour centrale en terre battue et de trois bâtiments. Eren scrutait les lieux : les murs semblaient dater de nombreuses années.

« - Tout ça a été construit en une semaine ? demanda Eren.

\- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama le dénommé Auruo avec un petit air condescendant. Il s'agit de vieilles bâtisses datant de l'époque où le terrain appartenait encore à l'Armée de Terre. La division n'en trouvait pas l'utilité et a laissé ce bout de terrain à l'abandon. Personne n'aurait cru qu'on reprendrait ces murs pour toi. »

Eren l'écoutait, tout en balayant son regard aux alentours. Par inadvertance, il croisa celui du Capitaine. Ce dernier continuait de le fixer, ce qui le déstabilisa. Il s'efforça de regarder droit devant lui.

« - Ne fais pas le malin le bleu, l'avertit Auruo en se rapprochant à quelques centimètres de lui.

\- Hein ? fit Eren sans comprendre où cet homme en voulait en venir.

\- Peu importe que tu sois une goule ou pas, Livaï ne te quittera pas d'une semelle. Donc ne crois pas que tu sois le plus futé, espèce de petit…

\- Auruo ! le coupa la jeune femme dénommée Petra en lui abattant d'un coup son coude dans les côtes. Arrête de te comporter comme ça, tu es vraiment lourd.

\- Tu crois pouvoir me commander Petra ? rétorqua Auruo en grimaçant de douleur. Tu es loin de pouvoir te prendre pour ma femme.

\- J'aurais dû te frapper plus fort », soupira-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Eren se contenta de les observer, ainsi que les deux autres membres de l'escouade.

C'étaient alors eux, les fameux Traqueurs chargés des interventions spéciales. Eren ne les avait pas encore vus à l'œuvre mais il ne doutait pas de leurs compétences. Bien qu'il ne les connaissait pas individuellement, il avait déjà entendu pas mal de choses au sujet de cette escouade. La meilleure de la division, voire même de la Milice peut-être. Ils pouvaient ensemble tuer une goule de rang A, soit l'équivalent de la force d'une dizaine de milicien et encore. Eren savait que si jamais il perdait le contrôle comme ce fameux soir, ils seraient tous chargés de le tuer. Cette pensée le rendit tout à coup mal à l'aise.

« Chaque bâtiment à une fonctionnalité particulière, poursuivit Eld. Nous avons à disposition un réfectoire, une salle d'entraînement et une salle pour les expérimentations. Cette dernière te sera présentée un peu plus tard. Le Capitaine Zoé est trop occupée à achever certains préparatifs. »

Ils entrèrent dans la première bâtisse. Le décor semblait spartiate mais il y avait tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Une grande table en bois au centre de la pièce ainsi qu'un réfrigérateur, un lavabo et un micro-onde étaient mis à disposition. Dans un recoin, il aperçut un sofa ainsi qu'une petite bibliothèque.

« - Tous les repas se prendront ici, continua Eld. Nous apporterons nous-mêmes les plats depuis le principal réfectoire du camp. Tu trouveras derrière la porte là-bas un accès aux sanitaires. Il y a aussi un petit coin de détente pour décompresser. Afin d'éviter de multiplier les contacts avec l'extérieur, il n'y a aucun appareil lié à un réseau. Des livres sont tout de même à disposition, histoire d'avoir un minimum de distraction.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, rassura Eren. C'est déjà très bien. »

Après trois semaines emprisonné avec un écran comme unique moyen de divertissement, lire des vieux bouquins lui ferait du bien.

« - Ok, sourit Eld. Nous passons alors à la salle d'entrainement.

\- Elle vient d'être terminée aujourd'hui, poursuivit le dénommé Gunther. Cela a prit du temps, mais tout devrait être en ordre.

\- Il y a intérêt, dit le Capitaine. Après quarante-huit heures de retard, ils ont intérêt à ne pas se louper. »

Eld emboita le pas et ouvrit l'accès au dernier bâtiment. Ce dernier avait la particularité d'être plus haut et spacieux que les autres. Ils traversèrent un couloir avant d'arriver vers une gigantesque salle. Elle semblait être conçue exclusivement pour le combat et l'entrainement, séparé en deux espaces : l'un avec des cordes et murs d'escalades, tandis que l'autre avait juste à disposition un immense tatami. Divers casiers et rangements longeaient les murs pour entreposer le matériel.

« - Nos entrainements se dérouleront ici, aussi bien pour de simples exercices physiques que du combat.

\- Les installations n'ont été finalisées que ce matin, dit Gunther. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- C'est immense ! » lâcha Eren.

Par rapport à la salle d'entrainement de l'Ecole, celle-ci semblait faire le double de capacité. Pourtant ils n'étaient que six à pouvoir vraiment en profiter.

Eren jeta un coup d'œil vers le Capitaine qui, à sa surprise, était loin d'être réjoui. Au contraire, son attitude d'habitude impassible semblait exprimer… du dégoût ?

Le Capitaine s'avança et frotta de la pointe du pied un coin du tatami. De la poussière semblait se soulever. Il passa ensuite son index sur l'un des bancs et l'examina, avant de sortir un mouchoir pour s'essuyer.

« - Le matériel a été disposé juste après les travaux, expliqua Gunther. Vu que les délais étaient déjà assez serrés, les agents d'entretien n'ont pas eu le temps d'intervenir avant l'arrivée d'Eren…

\- C'est fâcheux, dit le Capitaine d'un air sombre. Dans ce cas, mettons-nous vite au travail. »

-oOoOoOo-

Ils revinrent sur les lieux, équipés de la tête au pied de tout le nécessaire de nettoyage indispensable.

Cela faisait déjà une bonne heure qu'Eren balayait et dépoussiérait les casiers du vestiaire.

Une fois le travail jugé terminé, il se dirigea vers la pièce où se trouvait le Capitaine. Celui-ci était en train d'astiquer minutieusement un lavabo tandis que Petra nettoyait le sol.

« Capitaine Ackerman, j'ai terminé les vestiaires. Je peux faire quelque chose d'autre? »

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et abaissa le foulard qui protégeait ses voies respiratoires de la poussière et des vapeurs des produits d'entretiens.

« Reste-là, lui dit-il. Je vais regarder ça. En attendant, aide un peu Petra. »

Il lui tendit son torchon et son éponge avant de sortir de la pièce.

« - Au fait, j'ai oublié de vous le demander. On nous a présenté tous les bâtiments, mais aucun n'indique où je pourrais dormir.

\- Tu seras installé en-dessous de l'infirmerie, répondit-il. Il y a une chambre au sous-sol qui y a été construite. C'est assez sommaire, mais c'est l'une des règles qui nous a été imposée en termes de sécurité pour que nous puissions te garder. »

Le Capitaine se dirigea vers les vestiaires, laissant Eren déçu. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de retrouver la même atmosphère que son ancienne chambre.

« Tu as l'air déçu du Caporal », lui dit la jeune femme.

Eren se retourna vers elle, surpris et l'air interrogateur. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait quelqu'un nommer le Capitaine ainsi.

« - Tu fais une drôle de tête depuis tout à l'heure, continua-t-elle. Les autres membres de la milice anti-goules ont tendance à l'idéaliser. Il est nerveux, violent, très méfiant, plutôt petit…

\- Ce n'est pas ça, l'arrêta Eren. Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est sa soumission aux décisions de ses supérieurs…

\- Comme c'est l'un des miliciens les plus forts au sein de la MAG, tu croyais qu'il ferait preuve d'insubordination ?

\- Un peu, avoua-t-il. Je pensais qu'il ne suivrait les ordres de personne… »

Petra sourit de plus belle, cessant les coups de balais pour se tourner vers l'adolescent.

« - Je sais très peu de choses sur ce sujet, mais il a apparemment été différent autrefois. D'après une rumeur, il se livrait à quelques trafics douteux dans certaines banlieues malfamées avant d'intégrer les Traqueurs…

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Eren. Ce n'est pas possible qu'il ait pu être intégré s'il était fiché…

\- Ce n'est qu'une rumeur, répéta Petra. Mais certains miliciens persistent à croire que le commandant Smith a blanchi son casier judiciaire pour se porter garant.

\- Le commandant Smith ?

\- Eren ! »

Ce dernier sursauta lorsque le dénommé 'Caporal' rentra de nouveau dans la pièce. Est-ce qu'il les avait surpris dans leur conversation ? En tout cas, Petra recommença à balayer un peu plus nerveusement.

Le Capitaine le fixa, les sourcils froncés, ne laissant présager rien de bon pour Eren.

« Les casiers sont mal nettoyés, reprit Livaï sur un ton très agacé. Recommence. »

-oOoOoOo-

Trois bonnes heures s'étaient écoulées lorsque le Capitaine jugea les lieux convenablement nettoyés. Eren ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : faire les corvées de ménage sous l'étiquette des Traqueurs ou être déjà épuisé en les faisant. Il fallait qu'il se rattrape rapidement aux entrainements pour qu'il puisse récupérer son endurance.

« Bien, dit leur supérieur. Je vais accompagner Eren à la salle d'expérimentation. Vous autres vous pourrez commencer à souffler dans vos quartiers une fois le matériel de nettoyage rangé. On se retrouve à la cafétéria à vingt heures. »

Chacun acquiesça tandis qu'Eren suivit le Capitaine au pas et ils quittèrent les lieux.

« Il s'agira sans doute d'un des lieux que tu fréquenteras le plus souvent, prévint-il. Tu subiras juste un petit interrogatoire, les expériences ne débutant que demain. »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les portes du dernier bâtiment non visité, le Capitaine se tourna une dernière fois vers Eren.

« Même si nous tenons à respecter nos ordres de missions, sache que ce n'est pas forcément le cas de tout le monde ici. Même si c'est un pro dans son domaine, il a tendance à être borderline. S'il te propose de faire quelque chose de trop extrême, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part avant. »

Eren fut quelque peu surpris de ces avertissements. Les expériences pourraient être aussi dangereuses que ça ? Et excepté le Capitaine Zoé, il n'avait pas entendu parler de quelqu'un d'autre devant l'examiner.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par le son des coups de poing du Capitaine contre la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit brusquement en quelques secondes.

Il s'agissait du Capitaine Zoé, les cheveux tout en bataille, vêtue d'une blouse de laborantin à la place de la veste portée par les Traqueurs. Néanmoins, elle avait toujours conservé son brassard.

« Eren ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui saisissant les mains. Tu es enfin arrivé ! Quel plaisir de te retrouver parmi nous ! »

L'adolescent était un peu déconcerté par cette réaction si familière.

« - Je n'ai même pas pu t'accueillir ! Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?

\- Quatre ou cinq heures à peu près, répondit le Capitaine à la place du garçon.

\- Depuis si longtemps ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu aurais pu me prévenir !

\- Tu étais apparemment en train de finir certaines choses, lui dit-il. Si tu avais déjà terminé, tu n'avais qu'à sortir de ta tanière.

\- C'était juste des broutilles, se justifia-t-elle en faisant un geste de main désinvolte. Bref, je parie que tu m'amènes Eren pour que je puisse l'examiner un peu ? »

Elle lui avait posé la question avec les yeux brillants, la rendant un peu plus étrange au regard d'Eren.

\- C'est ça. Par contre, le diner est à vingt heures. Donc contente toi surtout des questions et pas de débordement.

\- Ce que tu es rigide, soupira-t-elle. Par contre je vais quand même vous faire visiter les lieux avant de passer aux choses sérieuses ! »

Une fois à l'intérieur, Eren reconnut l'odeur caractéristique de la javel envahissant certains milieux hospitaliers. Il y avait une paillasse à disposition, diverses machines entreposées ainsi qu'un frigo. Il y avait une multitude de produits et de livres sur les étagères, ainsi que des fioles. Il y avait aussi une banquette pour s'allonger, et à côté un bureau avec deux sièges en face. Un peu plus loin, il y avait une sorte de local aux parois de verre où une autre banquette était également agencée.

Eren avait l'impression de se retrouver dans le repaire d'un savant fou.

« La plupart du matériel et produits ont été récupérés depuis les hôpitaux et les sections de recherche, expliqua Hanji toute surexcitée. Nous avons même pu récupérer des appareils de radiographies ! Ah, aussi, l'accès à la chambre ! »

Elle accourut vers le mur et sembla actionner une sorte de bouton. Une ouverture apparut, donnant accès à un escalier en colimaçon. Eren avait l'impression de rentrer dans un passage secret tout droit sorti d'un film.

Ils descendirent et arrivèrent devant des grilles gardant une pièce. Eren fut surpris de découvrir un lit simple, avec une petite armoire et un accès aux toilettes. Il y avait même une table de chevet et un petit bureau. Même si cela restait assez spartiate, sa cellule s'assimilait plus à une chambre d'étudiant.

Ils remontèrent ensuite tous les trois dans le laboratoire et Hanji referma l'accès derrière eux.

« - C'est un peu austère mais j'espère que tu te sentiras à l'aise ! souhaita Hanji. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose d'autre…

\- Cela suffira, coupa Eren. C'est déjà bien plus que ma cellule précédente.

\- Il n'a pas tort, intervint le second Capitaine. Nous n'animons pas non plus une colonie de vacances. Contente-toi de suivre les instructions d'Erwin.

\- C'est super ! s'exclama Hanji en ignorant les sarcasmes de son homologue. Du coup, je vais embrayer sur quelques questions ! »

\- Je vais vous laisser à vos petits interrogatoires, dit le Capitaine Ackerman. J'ai des dossiers à clôturer. Hanji, tu le libèreras bien pour le diner de 20 heures, c'est clair ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, souffla-t-elle. Tu le récupèreras à temps ton petit protégé ! »

Il laissa échapper un 'tss' exaspéré entre ses dents avant de quitter le bâtiment, laissant l'adolescent entre les mains de l'experte.

« Assieds-toi sur la banquette, lui demanda Hanji. Tu seras plus à ton aise.

\- Attendez, l'interrompit Eren. On n'attend pas votre collègue ?

\- Mon collègue ? répéta Hanji avec un air étonné. Je suis seule à travailler ici. J'ai bien Moblit qui m'assiste de temps en temps, mais je préfère qu'il se consacre aux affaires que j'ai dû laisser en suspens pour le moment.

\- Ah bon? s'étonna Eren. J'ai peut-être mal compris, mais le Capitaine Ackerman racontait qu'une autre personne était censée mener les expériences.

\- Détrompe-toi, assura Hanji. Je suis la seule qui assume ce rôle ici. »

Eren restait un peu confus. Le Capitaine avait bien sous-entendu que c'était un homme qui allait lui faire passer des examens.

A moins que…

« Attendez, demanda Eren un peu troublé. Est-ce que par hasard… vous seriez un homme ? »

Hanji s'immobilisa, le fixant silencieusement tandis qu'Eren affichait une moue gênée. Le Capitaine explosa soudainement de rire, pliée en deux.

« Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne me l'avait pas faite celle-là ! s'écria-t-elle en pleurs. Ah ah ! C'est trop drôle ! »

Eren la dévisagea, encore déboussolé. Hanji se calma peu à peu.

« - Je parie que c'est Livaï qui t'a dis ça !

\- Oui, enfin pas vraiment… Il parlait de vous au masculin. Du coup, j'ai pensé réellement qu'un homme dirigeait les expériences…

\- Livaï aime bien parler de moi au masculin contrairement à tout le monde, expliqua-t-elle. Des fois il lui arrive de me désigner au féminin, mais c'est souvent pour m'insulter.

\- Je suis un peu perdu, avoua Eren. Cela peut paraître indélicat mais… vous êtes un homme ou une femme ? »

Hanji se tourna vers lui, toute sourire.

« Appelle-moi comme bon te semble, cela n'a pas trop d'importance pour moi. Les deux me vont, cela ne me gêne absolument pas ! »

Eren restait un peu ahuri par ce type de réponse. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Capitaine ait si peu de considération concernant la définition de son genre. Mais vu son apparence, il préférait continuer de la désigner au féminin.

« - Assez plaisanté, se reprit Hanji. Je vais à présent te poser quelques questions. Certaines vont sans doute se répéter par rapport à celles que l'on t'a déjà posées à l'Ecole Militaire, mais cela me permettrait de bien reconfirmer certains éléments. Cela te va ?

\- Pas de problème, acquiesça-t-il.

\- Bien ! Alors, aurais-tu des souvenirs du soir de la cérémonie ? Ou du moins lorsque tu as déployé ton kagune ?

\- Toujours rien, avoua Eren un peu dépité. Je ne me rappelle vraiment plus de ce moment-là. Tout ce que je sais, c'était que ma jambe et mon bras s'étaient fait arrachés. Mon corps était aussi transpercé. Normalement, j'aurais dû mourir. Et puis j'ai rouvert les yeux dans la cellule dans l'Ecole Militaire. »

Hanji l'écoutait attentivement, prenant rigoureusement des notes dans un carnet.

« - Et tu manges de tout ?

\- De tout, confirma Eren. Enfin, je me nourris comme un humain normal et n'ai pas d'allergie.

\- As-tu certaines prédispositions physiques ? Ou certaines faiblesses ?

\- J'ai plutôt une stature normale. D'après mes derniers résultats au sein de la Milice, j'ai un assez bon niveau en exercices physiques. Je fais par contre souvent de l'anémie.

\- C'est ce que je vois à travers tes diverses analyses, répondit Hanji. Cela fait depuis combien de temps que tu en fais?

\- Je ne sais plus trop, dit Eren. Je devais avoir dix ou onze ans je crois. Des fois, j'ai des crises plus ou moins sévères où on était obligé de me perfuser. Aucun médecin n'a pu constater une pathologie particulière qui serait lié à mes symptômes et je supporte mal la plupart des traitements. »

Eren préférait ne pas mentionner les médicaments de Christa. Il n'était pas utile de la citer. S'il commençait à parler d'elle, la MAG risquerait de lui poser des problèmes et il est possible qu'on lui suspende également son traitement.

« - Je le note bien, dit Hanji. Il n'est pas question de te soumettre un traitement de toute façon, vu que nous ignorons encore comment peut réagir ton organisme. Mais je tâcherais à veiller à ce que tu adoptes une alimentation équilibrée en renforçant la dose en fer. Sinon, est-ce que cela t'arrive d'être violent ? Même par phase ?

\- Pas vraiment. Même si je ne suis pas plutôt du genre à me laisser faire, je ne m'énerve pas violemment sans raison. »

Il n'avait pas tort quelque part. Les fois où il montrait les poings étaient davantage pour défendre Mikasa et Armin que pour autre chose. Même si, parfois, frapper Jean faisait du bien et qu'il testait des techniques plus ou moins agressives durant ses combats contre Annie.

Une pensée nostalgique lui traversa l'esprit. Ses anciens camarades lui manquaient…

« Et ne t'es-tu jamais demandé quel était le goût de la chair humaine ? »

Les propos du Capitaine le sortirent soudainement de sa rêverie.

« - Bien sûr que non ! » s'offusqua l'adolescent.

Hanji lui sourit, un peu amusée.

« - Il n'y a pas de honte à ça, répondit Hanji en gloussant. Il m'est déjà arrivé de me poser la question. Juste par curiosité, je n'ai jamais testé ! Je crois que cela m'est venu quand j'ai assisté la première fois au repas d'une goule au cours d'une expérience à la section de recherche. Bien sûr, on leur donnait des morceaux de chairs provenant de personnes ayant choisi de léguer post-mortem leur corps à la science. C'était fascinant de les voir se nourrir avec autant de plaisir ! Même si les papilles gustatives sont très différentes entre une goule et un homme, je me suis demandée à ce moment-là quel goût cela pouvait bien avoir. Est-ce comme du bœuf ? Ou bien du porc ? Est-ce qu'elles pouvaient retrouver des sensations de sucré, d'amertume ? En voyant leurs airs soulagés et béats, j'en étais presque frustrée de ne pas trouver un mets qui pourrait procurer ce type de sensation… »

Eren la fixa avec les yeux écarquillés et horrifiés. Qui pouvait bien avoir ce type de réflexions candides en regardant ces morfales se goinfrer ?

Hanji remarqua son air horrifié et éclata nerveusement de rire.

\- On dirait que je t'ai choqué ! rigola-t-elle. Ne t'inquiète pas, jamais je ne pousserais le vice jusqu'à expérimenter l'anthropophagie. A force d'étudier les goules, je finis par ne plus me rendre compte de la portée de mes paroles. »

Elle griffonna quelques notes, tandis que l'adolescent la dévisageait d'un air intrigué.

Cette femme semblait vraiment très à l'aise en sa présence et bien passionnée par son domaine. D'habitude, les personnes qu'il avait croisées à l'Ecole lui lançaient toujours des regards craintifs et méfiants. Et elle, elle se contentait de lui sourire et se préoccupait de son petit confort. Elle était difficile à cerner.

« J'ai du mal à vous suivre, dit Eren de but en blanc. J'ai l'impression que vous appréciez beaucoup les goules. Pourtant, ce sont nos ennemis naturels, des prédateurs qui n'hésitent pas à commettre les pires atrocités. Comment pouvez-vous en parler avec autant d'enthousiasme alors que vous êtes vous-même Traqueur ? »

Hanji releva sa tête vers lui. Ses pupilles maronnées habituellement pétillantes s'assombrirent peu à peu.

« C'est vrai que je les apprécie, confia-t-elle. Ou du moins à ma façon. A mes débuts, je n'avais aucun scrupule à en tuer. J'ai vu des corps démembrés de victimes, assistée à la mort de mes camarades... Ma haine contre elles ne différait pas trop de celle des autres Traqueurs. Et puis un jour, j'ai eu un déclic. Lors d'une mission, j'ai été chargé d'achever plusieurs goules avec d'autres escouades. Une bonne prise après des mois d'investigations. Parmi elles, il y avait une goule sous l'apparence d'un petit garçon. Dans notre métier, cette situation est plutôt banale et on se laisse de moins en moins attendrir par ces apparences. Alors que je levais ma quinque pour l'achever, je m'aperçu qu'il faisait barrage pour sauver un homme.

\- Un humain ? répéta Eren en croyant mal entendre.

\- Oui, répondit Hanji. Un homme. Une personne qui nous avait servi de leurre pour exécuter notre plan et qui faillit périr d'une balle perdue. Et au lieu que ce petit bonhomme tente de nous échapper, il avait préféré le protéger au coût de sa propre vie. »

Eren était stupéfait. Jamais il n'avait entendu parler de ce genre d'histoire.

\- Certains diront que c'était juste une goule perturbée, ou tout simplement mon imagination. Mais je suis sûre de ce que j'ai vu. Depuis ce jour, je me suis alors pas mal interrogée. Peut-être nous diabolisons à tort ces créatures. Même si elles peuvent être capables des pires atrocités, elles pouvaient peut-être éprouver de la bonté, du courage, des émotions… Peut-être devrions-nous davantage nous focaliser sur le fond des choses plutôt que de nous limiter à nos propres croyances. Cela fait des siècles que nous chassons les goules avec seulement la peur comme source de motivation. Et cela n'a pas suffit pour les éradiquer. Je me suis alors décidée à voir les goules sous un jour différent. Essayer de les comprendre, de sonder leurs pensées. Cela ne changera peut-être pas les choses, mais je veux tenter le coup. Sait-on jamais, si cela peut améliorer les choses. »

Eren fut surpris de cette manière de penser. En prenant du recul, il se rendit compte que les Traqueurs qu'il avait rencontrés jusqu'à présent semblaient être bien plus ouverts d'esprits que les autres miliciens de la MAG. Malgré l'éventuel danger qu'il pouvait représenter, ils l'avaient accueilli et espéraient une collaboration en taisant une partie de leurs craintes. Cela aurait été plus facile de le livrer à la section de recherche, et pourtant, la division a insisté pour qu'il se batte à leur côté quel qu'en soit sa véritable nature.

Eren réalisa que leur rôle n'était pas seulement de pourchasser des goules. Les Traqueurs déployaient également leur énergie pour mieux comprendre leur nature et découvrir différents moyens de les combattre. Comprendre leurs cibles, ses motivations et comment les contrer pour éviter le pire. De bonnes idées, même s'il fallait admettre que leurs méthodes pouvaient s'avérer quelque peu extrêmes.

« - Capitaine…

\- Tu peux m'appeler Hanji, sourit-elle de nouveau. C'est beaucoup moins distant !

\- Hanji, se corrigea Eren. Pourriez-vous m'en dire un peu plus sur les goules ? »

Le Capitaine resta bouche-bée, manquant de lâcher son stylo.

« - Tu en es vraiment sûr ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui. Je souhaiterais en savoir plus en vue des prochaines expériences.

\- C'est vrai, mais cela risque d'être un peu long. Cela ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non allez-y ! assura avec détermination Eren.

Hanji se retint d'exploser littéralement de joie et se contenta alors d'étirer sa bouche d'un très large sourire.

« D'accord ! dit-elle avec le regard brillant. Je vais alors commencer par te raconter mes premières études sur le sujet… »

-oOoOoOo-

Cela faisait des heures qu'Hanji racontait l'ensemble des expériences qu'elle avait mené. Elle décrivait des ouvrages, des travaux de certains chercheurs qui avaient mené à la connaissance des goules que tous les miliciens avaient aujourd'hui.

Eren avait bu ses paroles durant la première demi-heure, mais son esprit partit peu à peu au fur et à mesure que les explications se rallongeaient. Il commençait à fatiguer, surtout que la plupart des faits qu'elle expliquait avaient été déjà énumérés plusieurs fois pendant ses cours de profilage goule. Il avait l'impression de subir une session de rattrapage accélérée…

Alors qu'Hanji allait démarrer sur un autre cas d'expérience, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Hanji, je t'avais dit de le relâcher pour le diner. Cela fait quinze minutes qu'il devait rejoindre la cafétéria. »

Eren laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. L'apparition du Capitaine lui parut comme une délivrance.

« - Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être aussi tatillon, souffla Hanji. J'allais aborder les études d'Ilse Langner !

\- La dingo qui a eu l'idée merdique de suivre en filature des goules pour sa thèse de doctorat ? dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Nous avons pu récolter des informations précieuses grâce à son témoignage ! défendit Hanji. Grâce à elle on a apprit que les goules pouvaient parfaitement vivre en communauté, s'entraider, …

\- Et qu'elles avaient un sacré appétit, termina-t-il. Vu ce qu'il reste d'elle, on ne peut pas dire qu'elles ont lésiné sur ses restes.

\- Une grande femme ! l'ignora ouvertement Hanji. Ses écrits resteront pour longtemps une référence pour la recherche ! »

Eren n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver dans une situation aussi insolite. Se retrouver au milieu d'une chamaillerie entre deux Capitaines réputés au sein des Traqueurs… Cette division était décidément composée de gens assez spéciaux.

« Eren, l'appela son supérieur. On y va. Les autres sont déjà au réfectoire. »

Eren se leva et suivit l'homme à l'undercut qui s'était déjà faufilé vers l'extérieur. Avant de passer le pas de la porte, il se tourna vers Hanji qui était occupée à ranger certaines affaires.

« - Vous venez pas avec nous ?

\- C'est adorable mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! Je dois encore vérifier quelques petites choses pour les expériences de demain ! J'ai du mal à relever la tête quand je suis plongée dans mes travaux ! Je grignoterais quelque chose un peu plus tard !

\- Comme vous voudrez », dit Eren en haussant les épaules.

Alors qu'il allait enfin rejoindre l'autre Traqueur, Hanji l'interpella une dernière fois.

« - Eren ! Sois bien à jeun pour demain matin, je compte te faire encore quelques prélèvements et des radios. On démarrera ensuite quelques tests pour voir comment ton métabolisme réagit. Cela te convient ?

\- Comme vous voudrez, dit-il. Si cela peut vous aider dans vos recherches, je vous suivrais. »

Le regard de la scientifique s'illumina sur ces dernières paroles. Eren se sentit mal à l'aise en remarquant ses yeux brillants et les joues rougies.

« J'ai hâte que nous commencions nos expériences, gloussa-t-elle. Je voudrais tellement en connaître un plus sur toi… »

Trop figé par cette réaction assez dérangeante, le Capitaine aux cheveux d'ébène le ramena à la réalité et le fit sortir de sa stupeur.

«- Tu en as encore pour longtemps ? s'énerva-t-il. On n'a pas que ça à foutre.

\- J'a… j'arrive », balbutia-t-il avant de le rattraper.

Eren le rattrapa, essayant de suivre la cadence des pas rapides de son ainé.

« Vaux mieux que tu évites de l'encourager à parler des goules, dit le Capitaine. Hanji est vraiment chiante quand il s'y met. »

Eren fut un peu déboussolé des deux genres employés pour désigner l'autre Capitaine. Décidément, il avait une façon bien particulière de désigner son homologue.

« - Ca reste tout de même… intéressant », tenta-t-il de rassurer. Le Capitaine Zoé est quelqu'un de très enthousiaste …

\- Jolie façon de dire qu'il te gonfle », lâcha le Capitaine.

Eren se tut, prit de court par ces propos. En d'autres circonstances, cette réplique l'aurait bien fait rire. Mais pas sûr que se moquer d'un de ses supérieurs soit très bien vu.

Ils rentrèrent ensemble dans le réfectoire où les autres membres de l'escouade étaient déjà attablés. Divers plats avaient été réchauffés et disposés sur la table. Le Capitaine prit une assiette et commença à se servir avant de s'installer. Eren l'imita, un peu hésitant. Tout le monde resta silencieux.

«- Je vous ai connu plus bruyants, dit leur supérieur entre deux bouchées. Vous avez quelque chose à me dire ?

\- Rien de très important Caporal, répondit Eld. Il semblerait qu'il y ait quelques tensions au sein de la MAG. Apparemment, les politiques reprocheraient aux Traqueurs de ne pas suffisamment obtenir de résultats sur les chasses.

\- Il paraitrait même que les nouvelles recrues de cette année démarreraient un peu plus tôt leur apprentissage, continua Gunther. Elles viennent à peine de se remettre des dernières attaques, ce n'est pas trop précipité ?

\- Ces gamins en ont déjà bien chié, dit Auruo plus sur le ton de la compassion que de la moquerie.

\- C'est vrai Caporal ? demanda Petra. L'affectation des apprentis dans la division sera bien avancée ?

\- Les décisions prises au sein de la division ne me concernent pas, répondit le capitaine. C'est le rôle d'Erwin, pas le mien. Et si jamais c'était bien le cas, c'est que cela devait être la meilleure décision à prendre. Erwin n'est pas du genre à se laisser bêtement influencer par les politiques et pense à beaucoup plus de choses que nous.

\- C'est vrai que la situation est un peu spéciale, dit Eld. Les derniers événements forcent nos dirigeants à faire des choix dans un temps très limité. Et malgré cette vague d'attaques qui nous rappelle à quel point nous sommes vulnérables face à ces monstres, une sorte de miraculé sorti de nulle part vient renverser la donne. »

Eren se raidit en sentant tous les yeux se braquer sur lui. Il détourna le regard, embarrassé.

« Excuse-moi mais j'ai encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il se passe, reprit Eld en se tournant vers l'adolescent. Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être une goule, Eren ? »

Ce dernier marqua une pause, essayant de rassembler ses esprits.

« - Malheureusement je ne m'en souviens plus trop, avoua-t-il. Tout est encore très flou dans ma tête et moi-même j'ai encore du mal à croire à ce qu'il m'arrive. En regardant les images de moi-même, quand j'attaquais ces goules, j'avais l'impression de voir quelqu'un d'autre…

\- Vous êtes au courant de tout ça il me semble, coupa le Capitaine. On doit se tenir au rôle qui nous a été attribué. Tout ce qui est interrogatoire, c'est l'affaire d'Hanji. »

Eld se tut, se contentant de se resservir une autre portion de viande.

Eren scruta de temps à autres l'ensemble des membres de l'escouade. Leur attitude était plutôt sérieuse et réservée. Se comportaient-ils vraiment comme ça en temps normal ? Ou bien est-ce sa présence qui provoquait une certaine gêne ?

Eren se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop cogiter. Il avala une bouchée de pâtes, essayant d'ignorer cette atmosphère pesante.

Ses pensées bifurquèrent alors rapidement sur ses amis rescapés. Est-ce qu'ils allaient effectuer vraiment leur apprentissage ? Même si la plupart d'entre eux ne souhaitaient pas intégrer les Traqueurs, est-ce qu'ils accepteront d'être employés aussitôt dans d'autres divisions ?

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge en songeant à Mikasa et Armin. Que faisaient-ils à présent ? Continuaient-ils leur dernière formation en tant que milicien, ou étaient-ils toujours réfugiés à l'Ecole ?

Ses deux amis lui manquaient. Eren espérait au moins que tout allait mieux de leur côté.

-oOoOoOo-

Livaï avait hâte de retourner dans ses quartiers. La journée était loin d'être satisfaisante, entre escorter le gamin et nettoyer le bordel des travaux. Il souhaitait retrouver sa bulle et se replonger dans quelques dossiers qui trainaient. Pas qu'il aimait la paperasse, mais il avait horreur de remettre les choses à demain.

Il devait également terminer de planifier les tâches de chacun de ses subordonnés. Il fallait à la fois s'assurer qu'Eren soit constamment encadré, que cela soit pour les expériences, l'entrainement ou tout simplement pour le surveiller au cours de la journée.

D'ailleurs, on ne pouvait pas dire que les autres Traqueurs étaient particulièrement loquaces ce soir. L'arrivée de leur nouveau _coéquipier_ devait jeter un froid, ce qu'il comprenait. A force de rester sur le terrain, analyser les individus devenait une sorte de déformation professionnelle. Lui aussi était comme ça la plupart du temps. Enfin, même s'il trouvait ironique qu'Eren fasse partie des rares individus auprès desquels il avait rapidement relâché sa garde.

Le repas venait de se terminer. Il aurait bien voulu savourer un peu de thé noir, mais apparemment personne n'avait songé à équiper le réfectoire d'une bouilloire. Sans doute qu'il devra en ramener une lui-même, même si les procédures de sécurité requièrent une inspection minutieuse de la machine avant qu'elle pénètre dans l'enceinte. Cela pouvait en devenir grotesque.

Il se dévoua pour raccompagner Eren jusqu'à sa chambre. Ou plutôt sa cellule, de son point de vue.

Il avait encore du mal à réaliser que ce gamin pouvait être une de ces créatures. Malgré ce qu'il avait pu apprendre de lui, ce gosse ne semblait pas avoir changé par rapport à leurs précédentes rencontres. Il gardait toujours ce regard vif et sérieux. La seule chose de différente était cet air paumé plaqué sur son visage. Normal, vu les circonstances. Ou sinon c'était un excellent acteur.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le laboratoire, Hanji n'occupait plus les lieux. Peut-être s'était-elle éclipsée pour il ne savait quelle autre affaire.

Livaï répéta les mêmes opérations qu'Hanji pour accéder aux sous-sols. Une fois arrivés devant la grille, Livaï l'ouvrit pour inviter l'adolescent à rejoindre ses quartiers.

« - Nous allons commencer les exercices physiques demain matin, prévint-il. Exceptionnellement, Hanji te réveillera demain. Les autres jours, un membre de l'escouade viendra à tour de rôle te chercher à sept heures tous les matins. Fais en sorte de te tenir paré.

\- Entendu, acquiesça Eren. Je serais prêt à cette heure. »

Au moins, le gamin savait être conciliant. Cela rendait les choses moins chiantes.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, profite bien de ta nuit car ce qui va suivre risque de ne pas être de tout repos. »

Il referma la grille tandis que l'adolescent continuait de le fixer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as quelques choses à demander ? »

Eren se tendit, l'air embarrassé.

«- Accouche, s'impatienta-t-il. Je n'ai pas envie d'y passer la nuit.

\- Je me suis juste interrogé sur la façon dont les autres vous nomme, finit-il par lâcher. Tout le monde vous appelle Caporal Livaï. Je me demandais pourquoi…

\- Il s'agit juste d'un surnom qui me colle au cul depuis ma première année à la milice, répondit-il. Un jour j'ai lâché que je trouvais le titre de 'Capitaine' pompeux et ils se sont tous mis à m'appeler comme ça. »

Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent, visiblement surpris de ce type d'anecdote.

« Vous préférez alors que je vous appelle Caporal ? »

Livaï continuait de le regarder avec indifférence.

«- Comme tu veux, fit Livaï. Du moment que tu suis les ordres et que tu restes respectueux, le reste je m'en contrefous.

\- Très bien, Caporal Ackerman ! s'exclama Eren en se redressant tout en faisant le salut de la milice avec tout le sérieux du monde.

\- Capitaine Ackerman ou Caporal Livaï, maugréa-t-il. Sinon je vais finir par croire que tu te fous de ma gueule.»

\- Désolé, s'excusa Eren en se raidissant soudainement.

\- Et arrête d'en faire des caisses, poursuivit-il. Cela va vite devenir chiant de travailler avec toi si tu gardes en permanence un balai coincé dans le cul. »

Eren hocha la tête, les joues rougies d'embarras. Décidément, Livaï se disait que ce _monstre_ n'était qu'un gamin…

« On se retrouve demain », conclut Livaï en tournant la tête.

Il eut à peine le temps d'arriver au niveau des escaliers que la voix d'Eren se fit de nouveau entendre.

« Bonne nuit à vous, Caporal ! »

Livaï s'arrêta brièvement, sans trop prendre la peine de se retourner.

« C'est ça, dit-il d'un air exaspéré. Bonne nuit à toi aussi gamin. »

Livaï remonta vers le laboratoire et scella l'ouverture, laissant Eren seul dans sa nouvelle cellule.

* * *

 _Fyuu, l'accouchement de ce chapitre était assez chaud… J'ai dû repasser plusieurs fois sur les dialogues car jamais totalement satisfaite… On va dire qu'il y a des périodes avec et sans n_n'._

 _Alors, vos impressions :_

 _\- Les « retrouvailles » et discussions Eren/Livaï ?_

 _\- Le retour de notre Hanji national(e) ? :p_

 _\- Le camp ?_

 _\- La mini parenthèse sur le passé de Livaï ?_

 _\- Des prognostics sur les entrainements/expériences ?_

 _Aussi, je m'accorderais des mini vacances la semaine prochaine et risquerais de mettre un peu de temps pour publier le prochain chapitre. Cela ne devrait pas prendre un mois, mais le respect du délai de 15 jours risque d'être tendu (possible, mais tendu…). Mais je tâcherais de me faire pardonner par la suite, vu que je vais commencer à m'amuser avec Eren (alias « mon-souffre-douleur-préféré »)._

 _Au plaisir de lire vos avis et théories dans les reviews !_

 _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 **Layla :** _Hellow ! Oui, 'OC' se dit bien dans ta phrase, et je suis contente que tu aies l'impression de retrouver les personnages « originaux » dans cette histoire (j'essaie de les respecter au mieux, mais c'est assez difficile comme exercice n_n'). Et pour le dernier échange entre Livaï et Eren du chap.10 : je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, c'était trop tentant (fangirl mode x'D). Tu veux les voir succomber sans qu'ils tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre : ce n'est pas un peu paradoxal ? 8D En tout cas, je crois qu'on risquera de me maudire tellement je vais jouer avec vos nerfs à propos de ces deux là (j'anticipe :p). Qui peut succomber à Eren ? Remarque, on peut tourner la réciproque pour Livaï (enfin.. dans ces bons jours, ce qui est rare 8D). A la prochaine n_n_

 **Sushiie :** _Merci pour tes encouragements ! La scène du tribunal, ou l'épisode fangirl-issime ! \o/ Pauvre Eren, et il n'est pas à bout de ses surprises (rire démoniaque). Enfin, je ne le qualifierais pas forcément d'ange non plus : il a quand même déjà usé de l'arme blanche (pour la bonne cause certes, mais quand même 8'D). Et oui, il met vraiment Livaï sur un piédestal (même s'il se fait bien martyrisé :p). Et puis après tout, entre un mec qui te fout une bonne misère mais qui te donne le bénéfice du doute et d'autres types qui te craignent tout en souhaitant t'envoyer à la dissection… Perso, j'ai déjà fais mon choix (et puis on ne peut pas dire que le Eren original était rancunier non plus XD). Pour le comportement de Livaï : tu devrais avoir un peu plus d'infos sur ce chapitre. Et bras levés pour Hanji (mon perso number one :-3). A bientôt n_n_

 _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _Merci à_ ** _Going-to-Hell-for-Shipping_** _pour la révision !_


	13. Chapitre 12

_Hellow chers lecteurs !_

 _Et voici ce chapitre 12 ! Désolée pour le délai de publication, j'ai voulu profiter de mes petites vacances n_n. J'ai eu d'ailleurs l'occasion de faire un petit tour à Paris et me remettre dans l'ambiance ! C'est une drôle d'expérience de revenir sur certains lieux et d'imaginer ses personnages y évoluer… Pour ceux qui ont l'occasion, je vous conseille de faire le tour de l'Ecole Militaire, c'est assez impressionnant n_n (notamment devant et derrière le bâtiment)._

 _Merci d'ailleurs à ceux qui ont apprécié mon OS express 'Eren le Souillon' ! Je ne pensais pas recevoir d'autant de bonnes critiques ! Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire et cela me donne des idées pour continuer des détournements (en privilégiant quand même L'Ombre Ecarlate, rassurez-vous)._

 _Désolée à_ _ **ArrianaRavenclaw**_ _et à_ _ **Sar5ita**_ _, à qui j'ai annoncé cette publication pour la veille (shame sur moi-même). Et si jamais j'ai oublié de cité certains à qui j'ai annoncé la publication le mauvais jour : vous pouvez me balancer des patates._

 _Bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie ! Passons à la suite !_

 _\- J'apprécie toutes les critiques, même négatives du moment qu'elles sont constructives. Merci de signaler les fautes, ce serait rendre service pour corriger ça au plus vite n_n -_

 _Bande-son (le retour) :_ _'Army attack' de la BO SnK_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Première journée**

Une sonnerie aigüe et stridente retentit.

Eren se tortillait sous les draps, encore à moitié endormi. Il tendit le bras et chercha à tâtons le réveil. Après de multiples tentatives infructueuses, il réussit à éteindre l'alarme tout en lâchant un soupir soulagé.

Il se redressa, les yeux encore mi-clos et l'air hagard. Il eut besoin de quelques secondes avant de réaliser où il était. En allumant sa lampe, il scruta la pièce malgré sa vision fortement éblouie par la lumière. Cela lui revenait. Il venait de passer sa première nuit dans sa cellule du camp des Loges, base d'entrainement des Traqueurs. Il se remémora rapidement de la journée de la veille. Il se souvint également qu'il avait programmé exprès la sonnerie du réveil à sept heures pour s'habituer à garder un certain rythme matinal.

Il se leva et ouvrit l'armoire. Il y découvrit des tenues propres à la Milice, toutes à sa taille. Heureux de retrouver ces uniformes familiers, il s'en appropria et prit sa douche. Une fois habillé, Il se regarda dans le miroir. Il n'avait pas de brassard, mais il s'en contenta. Après tout, il n'était pas vraiment un Traqueur accompli et les brassards servaient surtout de badge d'accès et non d'un insigne décoratif basique. Et vu qu'il devait rester dans cette enceinte, pas sûr qu'on lui accorderait la moindre sortie.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée d'Hanji. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle elle devait venir le chercher et il n'y avait pas grand chose pour l'occuper. Il regretta de ne pas avoir ramené un livre de la bibliothèque du réfectoire. Pour passer le temps, il commença une séance d'étirements et quelques exercices de renforcement.

Il se rendit vite compte qu'il avait vraiment perdu de sa musculature. Il arrivait à peine à la moitié d'une série de cinquante pompes que ses muscles faiblissaient déjà. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se redressa et commença à balancer ses bras endoloris le long de son corps. Il sursauta en entendant quelques claquements de mains.

«- Je vois que tu es bien matinal Eren ! dit Hanji tout en applaudissant derrière la grille. Et quelle motivation ! On ne t'en aurait pas voulu si dormais encore tu sais…

\- J'ai préféré me lever plus tôt, assura Eren. Je suis un peu déphasé après mes nuits dans le sous-sol de l'Ecole. J'ai envie de revenir au plus vite à un rythme normal.

\- Sois conscient que c'est une grosse journée qui s'annonce pour toi, l'avertit-elle tout en ouvrant la porte de sa cellule. Tu ne dois pas négliger les temps de repos que l'on t'accorde. »

Le Capitaine lui fit signe de la suivre et ils se dirigèrent ensemble au niveau supérieur.

Une fois dans le laboratoire, Eren découvrit un homme blond en blouse blanche en train de régler certains instruments d'optique. Ce dernier se retourna avec un léger sourire.

« Voici le Major Moblit Berner ! présenta Hanji avec enthousiasme. Il se joint à nous exceptionnellement aujourd'hui pour procéder à nos premiers tests ! »

Le Major sourit tout en lui tendant la main. Eren la lui serra, gardant toujours son air réservé.

« - Hanji m'a beaucoup parlé de toi Eren, lui dit Moblit. J'assiste le Capitaine sur diverses affaires et expériences. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer.

\- Moblit est également mon suppléant, déclara Hanji. Il panique souvent pour pas grand chose, mais il est très compétent !

\- Capitaine Hanji ! » la reprit immédiatement Moblit.

Hanji s'esclaffa sous les airs exaspérés de son second.

« Bon, ce n'est pas le tout mais il faut se mettre au boulot ! Prêt pour ta séance d'examens ? »

Eren acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, ce qui enchanta le Capitaine.

« - Nous allons d'abord commencer par une auscultation, puis te faire une prise de sang. Aussi, on te laissera deux pots pour analyses d'urine et de selles. Cela ne te pose pas de soucis ?

\- Cela devrait aller, répondit Eren. On dirait plutôt des contrôles de santé dans une clinique...

\- C'est tout à fait ça, sourit Hanji. Tu peux t'asseoir sur la banquette s'il-te-plait ? »

Eren s'installa tandis que Moblit préparait le matériel. Hanji commença à l'examiner : gorge, yeux, dentition, oreilles, tension… Il était vraiment en pleine visite médicale.

« - Je ne pensais pas que vous auriez autant de connaissance dans le domaine de la santé, s'étonna Eren.

\- Nous avons suivi pas mal de formations, lui répondit Hanji. Dans le cadre de nos stages en section de recherche, j'ai eu de nombreuses fois l'occasion d'examiner des goules. L'organisme d'un humain et d'une goule présentent plus de similitudes que l'on pourrait le croire. Par contre, mes connaissances ne sont pas aussi poussées que celles d'un chercheur ou d'un médecin. Mais cela devrait être suffisant pour t'ausculter ! »

Hanji reposa ses outils et saisit un stéthoscope.

« Tu peux enlever ton haut s'il-te-plait ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Eren s'exécuta, se débarrassant de sa veste et de son maillot bleu marine. Il ne lui restait plus que sa chaîne qui pendouillait. Il frissonna lorsqu'il sentit l'embout de métal froid au contact de son dos.

Hanji étudiait sa respiration et le rythme de ses battements de cœur, tandis que Moblit notifiait toutes les informations qu'elle dictait.

« - Tu es catholique ? lui demanda-t-elle subitement.

\- Pardon ? dit Eren sans trop comprendre.

\- Ta plaque. C'est un médaillon de communion ? »

Eren saisit l'objet entre ses doigts. La petite croix noire gravée en coin renforçait l'aspect brillant et argenté du pendentif.

« Elle appartenait à mon père, confia-t-il. Même si je suis baptisé, je ne pense pas vraiment être un croyant. Même si mon père ne m'a pas poussé à aller au catéchisme, il accordait beaucoup d'importance à certaines valeurs de la religion. »

Eren regardait le bijou avec nostalgie et une pointe de tristesse. Le respect, l'entraide, le courage et la justice… Son père ne cessait de lui rappeler ces éléments qui, selon lui, étaient le véritable moteur de prospérité et de paix pour la société. Mais tous ces souvenirs devenaient si lointain… Il n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir correctement du son de sa voix. Il avait même fini par oublier quand il l'avait revu la dernière fois et quand il lui avait donné sa plaque. Eren se culpabilisait, même si certains médecins avaient suspecté que le contrecoup du traumatisme de Shiganshina avait altéré sa mémoire.

Hanji finit par poser son instrument sur une table et commença à se frotter les mains tout en restant derrière lui.

« Je vais procéder à un examen de ton dos, dit-elle. Tu peux te détendre. »

Eren ne comprit pas trop de quoi faisait mention le Capitaine. Brusquement, il sentit une vive claque contre ses épaules. Il lâcha un cri de surprise, faisant sursauter les deux traqueurs.

« - Capitaine Zoé ! s'exclama Moblit. Faites plus attention !

\- Oh, excuse-moi Eren ! dit-elle confuse. J'aurais dû mieux t'expliquer avant… J'ai fini par faire ce genre de chose machinalement avec des sujets à moitié anesthésiés et j'ai complètement oublié de t'avertir ! Je ne t'ai pas fais trop mal ?

\- Ca va aller, demanda Eren en sentant encore le haut de son dos chauffer. J'ai surtout été surpris. Mais pourquoi vous faites ça ?

\- C'est un test pour stimuler la poche RC, expliqua Hanji. Comme tu dois le savoir, les cellules RC d'une goule sont concentrées et stockées dans des poches. Une poche se trouve dans quatre zones précises : épaules, côtes, bassin et reins. Lorsque la goule libère son kagune, cet amas de cellules se durcit et se libère en perçant la peau. Mes petites frappes sont un moyen de stimuler cette poche et voir comment ces cellules réagissent.

\- Il n'y a pas le risque ? S'inquiéta Eren.

\- Pas du tout, le rassura Hanji. Cela émet juste quelques vibrations sous la peau, voire quelques déformations pendant quelques secondes tout au plus.

\- Soyez plus prudente, déclara Moblit. Nous ne savons pas comment Eren pourrait réagir. »

Même si les craintes de Moblit contrariaient un peu Eren, il était plutôt du même avis. S'il avait bien ce type de faculté, il ne savait pas si son corps pouvait se comporter de façon totalement imprévisible.

« Je vais recommencer plusieurs fois tout au long de ton dos, prévint Hanji. Cela n'est pas très agréable mais ce ne sera pas long. »

Elle recommença à claquer ses paumes contre les épaules d'Eren. L'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, et de s'étonner de la légère caresse qui suivait après chaque coup. Hanji répéta plusieurs fois l'opération tout au long de son dos.

« - Négatif, prononça Hanji à l'adresse de Moblit qui se hâtait de prendre des notes. Sur les quatre zones.

\- Négatif ? répéta Eren.

\- Négatif. D'habitude, je sens au moins une légère pulsation pour des goules de rang B. Même si leur poche reste assez réduite, il y a tout de même une réaction. Mais là, je ne sens vraiment rien… »

Hanji afficha une expression mêlant stupéfaction et déception, tandis que Moblit fronçait légèrement les sourcils. Quant à Eren, il ne se savait pas trop quoi en penser. Bien que ce test n'ait pas les résultats attendus, il se sentait un peu soulagé quelque part. Découvrir qu'il possédait bien un kagune lui semblait effrayant, et imaginer quelque chose lui transpercer le dos lui semblait assez douloureux.

Hanji procéda ensuite à la prise de sang. Une fois quelques tubes remplis, elle prépara une seconde seringue.

« Je vais t'injecter un produit de contraste, expliqua-t-elle. Cela nous permettra de rendre les images plus nettes sur les radios. »

Eren se laissa faire, subissant sans broncher les aiguilles lui transperçant la peau.

« - C'est surprenant, déclara-t-elle.

\- De quoi ? demanda Eren.

\- Ta peau semble aussi souple que celle d'un homme ordinaire. Chez les goules, elle est tellement dure que l'aiguille ne t'aurait même pas égratignée. »

Eren continua d'être silencieux. Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre face à ça, lui qui ne s'était jamais ressenti comme une goule en tant que telle.

Il continua de suivre docilement les instructions d'Hanji et passa l'examen de radiographie dans la petite pièce à disposition.

Eren plongea dans l'obscurité, à moitié dévêtu. Cela faisait bien des années qu'il n'en n'avait pas passé et devait suivre toutes les consignes d'Hanji et Moblit à la lettre. Au fur et à mesure que son corps se faisait scanner de toute part, Eren avait une certaine appréhension des résultats.

Et si on trouvait finalement quelque chose d'anormal chez lui ? Et si tout ceci était bien la vérité ? Est-ce qu'il serait capable de se rendre utile ? Ou était-il un monstre endormi sous cette enveloppe humaine ?

Et si l'examen d'Hanji s'avérait encore une fois infructueux, est-ce que cela prouverait qu'il n'était finalement qu'un type comme les autres ? Est-ce qu'on le laisserait reprendre une vie normale ? Ou bien serait-il tenu responsable de l'échec du projet de la division ?

Malgré les témoignages et vidéos, d'avoir été craint et enfermé, son engagement pour le projet des Traqueurs… Il avait encore des difficultés à s'imaginer être une de ces créatures. Après tout, il a toujours été normal.

Une fois rhabillé, il rejoignit les deux traqueurs dans le laboratoire. Ces derniers examinèrent attentivement les clichés.

« Vous avez vu quelque chose ? »

Hanji ne lâchait toujours pas le cliché des yeux, tandis qu'Eren fronçait les sourcils avec inquiétude. Elle finit par se tourner vers lui et rangea les radios dans une fine pochette.

« Nous ne voyons rien qui saute aux yeux, mais nous allons envoyer les images à la section de recherche. Ce sont les mieux habilités pour interpréter les radios et à analyser les prélèvements. »

Eren fut un peu déçu de ne pas en savoir plus. Après toutes ces accusations, il avait finit par se poser la question de ce qu'il pouvait bien être réellement.

« Je vais procéder à une dernière chose avant de te relâcher, dit Hanji. Tu peux te rasseoir et retrousser une manche s'il-te-plait ? »

Eren acquiesça et obéit, tandis qu'Hanji récupérait un petit objet. Quand elle se rapprocha, Eren devina le scalpel entre ses doigts.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Hanji. Je ne vais rien faire de bizarre. Je vais tester ta capacité de régénération. Le métabolisme des goules est beaucoup plus réactif que le nôtre et certaines plaies peuvent se cicatriser très rapidement. Je vais donc juste réaliser une entaille au niveau de ton avant-bras et tracer quelques points au marqueur. Cela nous permettra de nous donner une idée sur ta vitesse de guérison. Tu es d'accord ? »

Eren hocha la tête, tendant son bras sans hésitation. Hanji lui sourit. Elle effectua la coupure sans prêter attention à la légère grimace de l'adolescent. Elle désinfecta la blessure avant de marquer différents repaires à l'encre noire.

« - Je suis un peu surpris, laissa échapper Eren.

\- De quoi donc ? demanda Hanji.

\- Quand j'étais en observation à l'Ecole, on s'était surtout contenté de me faire des prises de sang…

\- L'Ecole Militaire n'a pas forcément tous les équipements nécessaires sur place, répondit Moblit. Même si à une époque elle se chargeait d'examiner des goules, tout a été réaffecté à des centres de recherches dédiés.

\- Et tu oublies que tu as été quelques jours dans le coma, reprit Hanji. Certains examens ont pu être effectués avant que tu sois enfermé là-bas. Nous ne faisons que répéter qu'un fragment de la procédure que tu as subis alors que tu étais encore inconscient. Mais nous préférons répéter certains tests afin de nous assurer par nous-mêmes s'il y a eu une évolution. »

Eren réprima un frisson à l'idée qu'il avait suivi une batterie d'examens sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte. Mais encore pas mal de questions restaient en suspens.

« - Mais rien n'a été détecté jusqu'à présent ? s'étonna Eren.

\- C'est ça qui est troublant, répondit Hanji avec une petite étincelle dans le regard. D'après les témoignages et la vidéo, tu sembles t'être manifesté comme une goule. Nous avons également comparé l'ADN de ton bras et de ta jambe arrachés : ton corps s'est bien régénéré donc il ne devrait pas y avoir d'erreur sur la personne. Par contre, tous les résultats des examens médicaux jusqu'à présent attestent que ton organisme est bien humain. Même ton taux RC reste relativement bas. C'est pour cela que tu es avec nous aujourd'hui après tout. Tu sembles tellement humain que t'envoyer à la section de recherche pouvait également s'avérer dangereux pour toi. Vu les traitements infligés aux goules là-bas, un homme lambda aurait succombé. »

Hanji ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir accablé. Eren se demandait si elle éprouvait en ce moment même de l'empathie pour ces morfales servant de sujets d'expérience. Elle s'efforça de reprendre contenance et commença à ranger certains instruments. Moblit s'occupa de réviser certaines de ses notes.

« Enfin, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que cela va donner ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Peut-être que nous aurons quelques surprises ! »

Eren se força à lui sourire, même si le cœur n'y était pas tout à fait. Le fait d'ignorer encore sa vraie nature le frustrait, même s'il restait encore réticent de la connaître réellement.

Une personne normale, faible et incapable d'exterminer ces abominations ?

Un futur milicien d'élite possédant un kagune, rivalisant à armes égales contre les goules ?

Ou bien une enveloppe de chaire, dissimulant un monstre cruel qui peut se réveiller à tout moment ?

-oOoOoOo-

Hanji accompagna Eren au réfectoire pour qu'il puisse se restaurer. Quant à Moblit, il s'occupait de consolider et rassembler les différentes analyses récoltées pour les envoyer à la section de recherche.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la salle, ils y découvrirent Gunther, Auruo, Eld et Petra. Ces trois derniers s'étaient installés autour de la table et finissaient de boire leur café.

Par automatisme, Eren fit le salut de la Milice. A l'Ecole Militaire, il avait prit l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il croisait un instructeur ou un autre milicien.

« - Pas besoin que tu en fasses autant, lui sourit Gunther. Un simple 'bonjour' ou un signe de main suffit.

\- Mais ne prends pas trop rapidement la confiance, dit Auruo. Nous restons tes supérieurs.

\- Ne fais pas attention à lui, intervint Petra. Nous travaillons tous ensemble, tu peux être un peu plus familier avec nous. »

Eren hocha la tête, un peu gêné. Il se détendit un peu lorsqu'Hanji prit la parole.

« Je vais vous le laisser, leur dit-elle. J'ai encore certaines choses à préparer au labo. Eren, tu trouveras l'ensemble de tes menus affichés sur le frigo. Tous tes repas sont étiquetés à ton nom. Afin de soigner ton anémie, j'ai demandé exprès que tes repas soient renforcés en protéines et en vitamine C. Ah, évite de prendre du thé et du café à moins d'une heure de distance de tes repas car cela risquerait de limiter l'absorption de fer. Prends plutôt du lait, fruits et céréales le matin. On se retrouve tout à l'heure, d'accord ? »

Eren acquiesça, un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir enfin se réconforter d'un bol de café matinal. Il devra se contenter d'autre chose.

Une fois Hanji sortie du réfectoire, Eren s'installa et se servit de ce qui était à disposition sur la table. Il restait encore intimidé par les membres de l'escouade, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Tu es de quelle origine Eren ? » demanda soudainement Auruo.

Petra soupira de manière exaspérée.

« - Ce genre de question est inapproprié ! dit Gunther en roulant des yeux.

\- Tu aurais pu attendre un peu ! s'exclama Eld.

\- Il faut bien casser la glace, répondit Auruo avec désinvolture. Alors, Eren ? Tu es de quelle origine ? »

Eren était un peu surpris par cette question, mais y répondit sans arrière pensée.

« - Je n'ai pas vraiment d'origine particulière. Ma mère a toujours été parisienne et mon père est né en Allemagne.

\- Ton prénom a pourtant une consonance turque ? dit Auruo en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- On m'a déjà dit que cela se traduisait 'Saint' en turc. Mais cela vient aussi de 'Honneur' en allemand.

\- Lâche l'affaire Auruo, intervint Eld. Tu as perdu. »

Auruo pesta, sous les rires des autres membres de l'escouade. Eren les regarda avec les yeux ronds, ne comprenant pas leurs réactions.

« - Excuse-nous, dit Eld amusé. J'avais parié avec Auruo que tu étais d'origine allemande vu ton nom de famille. Mais Auruo avait pensé turc à cause de ton prénom.

\- Je suis sûr que tu t'es réservé de dire que tu avais fais allemand, maugréa Auruo.

\- Même pas, assura Eld. Sois pas aussi mauvais joueur.

\- Et vous avez parié quoi ? demanda Eren. De l'argent ?

\- Mieux que ça, répondit Gunther. La prochaine corvée de nettoyage d'un des refuges pour notre prochaine mission. Ce qui est loin d'être facile avec le Caporal qui réclame une propreté irréprochable.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est chiant. »

Les quatre membres de l'escouade tournèrent instantanément la tête vers l'adolescent qui avait laissé échapper ces mots maladroitement. Ce dernier s'était figé en s'entendant lui-même, et ses oreilles prirent une subite couleur rouge vive. Les Traqueurs explosèrent de rire.

« - Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! tenta de se rattraper Eren. Je ne voulais pas…

\- Pas besoin de t'excuser, s'esclaffa Eld. Tu as dit tout haut ce que nous pensions tous tout bas!

\- Personne n'osait dire ça comme ça, dit Petra d'une voix égayée. C'était si spontané ! On ne s'y attendait vraiment pas !

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, reprit Auruo qui s'efforçait à camoufler son sourire. Il serait dans le coin, je ne donnerais pas cher de ta peau ! »

Ils recommencèrent à rire, Eren se laissant peu à peu gagner par cette euphorie. L'adolescent se détendit progressivement, ces instants de légèreté lui avaient manqués. Cela lui faisait du bien, appréciant la compagnie de personnes enjouées plutôt que de gardiens méfiants.

Un claquement de porte résonna brusquement dans le réfectoire, stoppant instantanément l'enjouement général. Le Caporal était rentré, l'air fatigué et un thermos de thé à la main. Il salua d'un signe général la tablée tandis qu'il s'installa de manière décontracté sur une chaise. Il ne fit pas plus attention au sentiment de gêne qui planait dans la salle.

« Bien dormi Eren ? » demanda le Caporal.

L'adolescent hocha nerveusement la tête en signe d'approbation.

« - Bien. Nous pourrons alors entamer les exercices physiques dès que tu auras terminé ton petit déjeuner. Tu peux prendre ton temps, Hanji n'a pas encore fini de se préparer pour les examens.

\- Encore des examens ? s'étonna Eren.

\- Oui, répondit-il en sirotant sa boisson chaude. Tests à l'effort, mais aussi à essayer de réveiller ton kagune. »

Eren se raidit. Les autres membres de l'escouade avaient repris une attitude plus sérieuse.

« - Utiliser mon kagune ? Mais je ne sais pas comment faire ! Du moins, consciemment…

\- Hanji et moi avions quelques idées pour provoquer ça. Cela reste un essai, donc rien de certain pour le moment. Mais on verra ça en temps voulu. »

Eren fronça les sourcils, soucieux de comment allaient se dérouler ces nouvelles expériences.

-oOoOoOo-

Cela faisait à présent plus d'une heure qu'Eren enchaînait la course et les exercices cardios. Il ne pensait pas que cela aurait été aussi difficile. Cela lui semblait encore plus éprouvant que ses premières séances en formation à l'Ecole Militaire.

Il suivait à présent la cadence de Gunther et Auruo, alternés parfois par Petra et Eld. Hanji venait lui prendre sa tension et son pouls entre chaque exercice. Quelquefois, elle examinait son avant-bras pour voir l'état de guérison de sa coupure. Quant au Caporal, il restait aux côtés d'Hanji tout en gardant un œil sur lui.

Eren ne savait pas si c'était parce que les Traqueurs étaient surentrainés ou si c'était lui qui avait perdu le rythme des entrainements. Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle convenablement et il commençait à avoir la nausée.

« Je pense que ça ira, déclara Hanji en agitant un bras. Je crois qu'Eren en a suffisamment fait pour aujourd'hui. »

Eren s'arrêta et s'appuya contre le mur, complètement éreinté. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait recracher ses poumons.

«- Pourtant nous y allions pas très fort, dit Auruo. Même pour un bleu, il n'est pas très endurant.

\- Je crois que tu dois refaire de l'anémie, constata Hanji en reprenant son pouls. Tu es bien pâle et tu fais des palpitations.

\- Il va falloir remédier rapidement à ça, dit Livaï. Si tu restes dans cet état, tu seras incapable de nous suivre sur le terrain.

\- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux être patient, reprit Hanji. Avec une alimentation appropriée et un peu de renforcement physique, cela ne devrait plus être un problème.

\- Pas faux, approuva le Caporal en se tournant vers Eren. Pour être classé cinquième de ta promotion, tu devais être un minimum compétent. »

Eren continuait de reprendre son souffle, faisant mine d'ignorer ces propos même s'il en restait assez gêné.

Il était conscient que le mois d'avant il aurait pu suivre l'entrainement avec beaucoup moins de peine. Cette maudite anémie survenait toujours pour lui pourrir la vie aux pires moments.

« - Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire à présent ? demanda Petra. Nous nous en arrêtons là ?

\- On va passer au test de transformation en goule. On va tenter de le stimuler pour faire apparaître son kagune. »

L'anxiété d'Eren revenait de plus belle. Il regardait alternativement Hanji et Livaï, dans l'attente de connaître enfin leurs plans. Hanji prit la parole.

« - D'après les informations que nous avons, Eren a pu se transformer lorsqu'il était en danger. L'expérience consistera à simuler une situation dangereuse pour que son organisme puisse réagir ainsi que son kagune, par réflexe d'auto-défense.

\- Ce n'est pas dangereux ? s'inquiéta Eren. Je ne me souviens toujours pas de la fois où je me suis transformé. Et puis il paraitrait que j'étais devenu agressif et incontrôlable…

\- C'est effectivement un risque, dit Livaï. Mais j'ai pensé à une tactique pour t'arrêter si les choses dégénèrent sans pour autant te tuer. Si jamais tu perds le contrôle, nous serons chargés de te viser les jambes. Cela devrait être suffisant pour t'immobiliser et cela mobilisera toutes les ressources de ton organisme pour te régénérer. Si tu es une goule, tes membres repousseront comme une queue de lézard. »

Eren semblait hésitant. C'était bien réfléchi, mais tout de même assez extrême…

« Attendez, je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire pour que ça repousse. Il n'y a pas une autre solution ? »

Le Caporal plissa les yeux, visiblement irrité.

« - Tu ne veux prendre aucun risque sans aucun sacrifice ? »

\- Ce n'est pas ça, mais…

\- Je te conseille de t'y préparer, l'interrompit-il. Mais rassure-toi, on risque également notre peau si tu commences à perdre les pédales.

\- D'accord, finit par accepter Eren avec un air dubitatif.

\- On peut maintenant passer à l'expérience ? » demanda Hanji qui commença à s'impatienter.

Le Caporal se tourna vers elle. L'expression surexcitée de cette dernière et sa blouse blanche lui donnait l'apparence d'un savant fou.

« - Le risque est élevé, mais on ne peut pas se permettre de ne pas la tenter. »

\- Je peux intervenir en cas de besoin, dit Hanji en dévoilant une poignée de quinque derrière sa blouse. Eren, quand on ne comprend pas quelque chose, il faut y remédier. Ca vaut largement la peine de risquer sa vie. »

L'argument était extrême, mais Eren préférait garder cette remarque pour lui. Mais quelque part, ils avaient tous deux raisons : pour aller de l'avant, il fallait prendre des risques.

« Auruo, appela Livaï. Je te charge de la simulation. Nous autres sommes prêts à intervenir en cas de besoin. A la moindre manifestation de kagune, on stoppe tout. Tout le monde se met en place. »

-oOoOoOo-

Eren et Auruo étaient à présent au centre de la salle, tandis que les autres miliciens occupaient chacun un coin de la pièce. Chacun avait revêtu une combinaison noire blindée.

Eren avait une certaine appréhension et fixait attentivement Auruo. Ce dernier affichait une expression sérieuse et semblait le jauger du regard.

Soudainement, le Traqueur saisit sa quinque et l'activa. Eren eut à peine le temps d'en distinguer la forme qu'il esquiva de suite par réflexe le coup sur son côté gauche. Il distingua alors entre ses mains une grande lame grisée et brillante. Il avait l'impression que celle-ci pouvait s'allonger sur plusieurs mètres selon la volonté de son propriétaire.

« Reviens un peu ici, lui demanda Auruo en enchaînant des coups à distance. Ne me dit pas que tu te fais déjà dessus ? »

Sur ces derniers mots, le Traqueur repartit à la charge. Eren sentait le sifflement de la lame près de lui, tandis qu'il s'efforçait d'éviter tous les coups. Bien qu'il avait déjà fait des combats, il avait au moins des protections et était lui-même armé. A cet instant, il se retrouvait littéralement sans défense.

Par instinct, Eren ne pouvait que tenter de fuir. Mais Auruo restait toujours le plus rapide et le rattrapait sans peine. Lorsqu'Eren partait dans une direction, Auruo le bloquait toujours par sa quinque. L'adolescent essayait alors de partir vers une autre de plus belle, mais le Traqueur continuait la même tactique encore et encore.

L'adolescent avait l'impression qu'il jouait avec lui, comme le stupide jeu du chat et de la souris. Il se sentait impuissant et sa fatigue se ressentait de plus en plus.

Eren finit par trébucher à force de se faire déstabiliser. Il se retrouva allongé sur le dos, tandis qu'Auruo lui fonçait dessus. Il eut à peine le temps de se relever que le Major le bloquait en appuyant sa bottine contre son torse. Il brandit sa grande lame, prêt à l'abattre sur son lui.

Eren était tellement pris de surprise qu'il restait bouche ouverte et muet.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à se faire frapper, la quinque fondit dans un bruit sourd à l'impact du sol, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Eren restait les yeux écarquillés, observant Auruo qui le fixait à son tour avec un air contrarié.

« Auruo, appela le Caporal. Je m'occupe de la suite. Prend ma relève. »

Le Major pesta et désactiva sa quinque, visiblement frustré.

Eren se releva, encore essoufflé. Il avait été surpris de voir Auruo sous un aspect aussi effrayant. Il avait eu peur, mais il ne s'était pas senti réellement en danger. Dans sa tête, il s'agissait d'un test après tout et que jamais Auruo n'aurait été prêt à le tuer.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait déjà été dans des situations plus risquées ?

Il tourna la tête vers le Caporal qui était dans un recoin de la salle. Ce dernier était en train de se débarrasser de la combinaison de protection, se contentant de l'uniforme des miliciens dépourvue de brassard et de veste. Ses holsters étaient visibles au torse, poignées de quinques accrochées. Ses mains étaient toujours dépourvues de gant.

«- Caporal Livaï ! interpella Petra. Vous devriez garder la combinaison, on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut se passer !

\- Cela me ralentirait, expliqua-t-il en s'avançant au centre de la pièce. Si nous voulons que cette expérience aboutisse à quelque chose, il faut pousser plus loin. Hanji, si tu trouves un changement particulier, n'hésite pas intervenir.

\- Entendu ! » s'exclama-t-elle en continuant de griffonner sur un bloc note et en examinant sa montre de temps à autres.

Livaï se plaça à quelques mètres d'Eren. Ce dernier se figea face à ces iris glacials.

Ce regard… Identique à celui qu'il avait eu lors de l'entretien avec le Commandant Smith et durant le tribunal. Calme, froid, comme celui d'un prédateur ayant pris une proie en chasse…

Eren eut à peine le temps de se préparer que le Traqueur avait déjà fondu sur lui, ses deux quinques activées à chaque main.

Eren fut surpris de sentir une vive douleur au bras. Une des lames avait traversé la manche de sa veste, le tailladant par la même occasion. Eren porta la main à sa blessure. Il saignait. Cette fois, le niveau de l'expérience avait grimpé d'un cran…

Eren tentait une nouvelle fois de fuir, mais l'affrontement était d'une toute autre échelle. Contrairement à Auruo qui profitait de l'allongement de sa quinque pour le combattre à une distance modérée, le Caporal privilégiait le corps à corps. Il le laissait fuir à sa guise mais profitait de vifs assauts pour le toucher.

Eren sentit de multiples coupures. Bras, cuisses, dos et côtes… Son cœur commençait à s'emballer à chaque fois que le Traqueur fonçait de nouveau sur lui. L'adrénaline l'incitait à courir plus vite, mais c'était insuffisant.

Les autres l'observaient se débattre, mais n'intervenait pas. Eren était seul, sans aide et sans issue.

Le Caporal le rattrapa et lui fit un crochet du pied. Eren chuta une nouvelle fois sur le dos, tentant de se relever au plus vite. Mais le Traqueur fut le plus rapide, se positionnant à cheval sur lui pour le priver de tout mouvement. Les deux lames s'étaient rétrécies comme de longs poignards, prêtes à le transpercer de nouveau. Par réflexe, Eren saisit les poignées du Capitaine pour tenter en vain de le bloquer. Livaï restait toujours autant de marbre, seuls ces yeux reflétaient une expression effrayante dans le regard. Comme celui d'un rapace, d'un tueur…

Eren essayait de se dégager mais le Caporal renforçait sa prise entre ses cuisses. Malgré les efforts d'Eren pour le repousser, Livaï restait bien plus fort et réussissait sans mal à le couper superficiellement au niveau de la poitrine.

C'est là qu'Eren réalisa quelque chose alors qu'il continuait de retenir les bras du Capitaine. Même si le Caporal se montrait très agressif, il n'avait pas l'intention de le blesser mortellement. Eren se savait déjà bien affaibli, et à en juger par la pression qu'exerçait son adversaire pour le toucher, il faisait bien en sorte d'effleurer seulement ses lames contre lui. S'il voulait vraiment le transpercer, un simple mouvement du poignet suffirait pour que les quinques s'agrandissent pour le mutiler plus sévèrement.

Eren prit conscience que cet exercice n'était pas suffisant pour qu'il puisse se transformer. Même s'il avait eu peur et été effrayé à multiples reprises, il savait que l'expérience serait un échec.

C'est alors qu'il se souvint de son état lorsqu'il avait été laissé presque mort après l'attaque des goules. Si son kagune devait se révéler à cause de la peur, il se serait manifesté pendant que les goules l'avaient attaqué. Il se remémora de la douleur de ses blessures de ce soir-là, de son corps mutilé tandis qu'il s'efforçait de bouger.

Oui. Cela devait être ça, l'élément déclencheur.

Alors qu'il continuait de retenir Livaï, il fixait les lames tremblantes pointées vers son torse. Eren prit une grande inspiration et, d'un geste vif, tira les avant-bras du Capitaine vers lui.

Les deux lames le traversèrent, provoquant une douleur fulgurante perforant sa poitrine.

Des cris de stupeurs retentirent autour d'eux. Livaï écarquillait ses yeux, confus de ce qui était en train de réellement se passer.

« Stop ! hurla Hanji. Arrêtez-tout ! »

Tout le monde se précipita autour d'eux. Livaï désactiva ses lames et tenta faire pression sur les plaies.

« - Merde, fais chier ! jura-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de le poignarder ?! s'exclama Hanji en se débarrassant de sa blouse pour essayer de faire pression sur les blessures. Cela ne devait être qu'une simulation !

\- Ce n'est pas moi ! s'énerva-t-il. Ce con m'a forcé ! Les autres, allez chercher immédiatement des secours !

\- Eren ! appela Hanji. Tu m'entends ? Reste avec nous ! Eren ! »

Eren entendait autour de lui les cris et des voix qui l'appelaient. Son torse lui faisait tellement mal et sa vision commençait à se brouiller.

Alors qu'Hanji continuait de crier son nom, ses paupières se refermèrent. Il tomba inconscient.

-oOoOoOo-

Eren rouvrit peu à peu les yeux.

Il se trouvait dans le laboratoire, allongé sur la banquette réservée à l'auscultation. Il vit au-dessus de lui le visage d'Hanji s'éclairer.

« Tu es enfin réveillé ! Tu nous as fais une belle frayeur ! »

Eren essaya de reprendre ses esprits. Il constata que son torse était nu et recouvert de bandages, tandis que son bras était perfusé.

Il réalisa peu à peu ce qu'il s'était passé. La salle d'entraînement. Le Caporal qui l'attaquait. Les quinques qui le traversèrent.

Une crainte s'empara de lui. S'il était là, avec toujours ces blessures… Est-ce qu'il avait réussi ou non à se transformer ?

Une main lui saisit brutalement les cheveux, le tirant douloureusement en arrière.

« Livaï ! s'exclama Hanji. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

Le Caporal l'ignora, fixant Eren avec fureur.

« C'est quoi ton problème Jaeger ? dit-il en renforçant sa poigne. Cela te plait de foirer nos plans ? Ou tu as décidé d'en finir sur un coup de tête ? »

Eren grimaça, une main appuyée contre l'avant-bras du Capitaine pour l'implorer de le relâcher.

« Arrête ça Livaï, s'interposa Hanji en essayant de lui faire lâcher prise. Laisse-le s'exprimer. »

Livaï relâcha sa prise, mais ne semblait pas plus se calmer pour autant.

« Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? ordonna Livaï. Qu'est-ce qui t'a passé par la tête ? »

Eren rassembla ses idées, un peu intimidé. Il redressa la tête vers lui, mais il avait du mal à croiser son regard.

« Pendant l'exercice, je savais que cela n'allait pas marcher. Qu'il fallait autre choque qu'une simple immersion pour me transformer. Je me suis alors souvenu de la fois où j'étais laissé pour mort, juste avant que je me sois changé en goule à ce qu'il parait… Je m'étais dit qu'il fallait peut-être une blessure, ou quelque chose du genre, pour qu'il y ait une chance que mon organisme réagisse. »

Il regarda tour à tour Hanji, Livaï, Moblit et les membres de l'escouade autour de lui. La plupart eurent une expression de surprise, tandis que Livaï était le seul à afficher une attitude un peu plus contrariée. Eren reprit la parole, une boule dans la gorge.

« Cela n'a pas marché… c'est ça ? »

Avant qu'Hanji puisse s'exprimer, Livaï répondit à sa place.

« - Cela n'a pas marché, mais en plus tu as mis ta vie en danger. Encore heureux qu'aucun organe vital n'ait été touché.

\- Mais il faut bien prendre des risques pour avancer à quelque chose, non ? demanda Eren. J'ai cru bien faire…

\- Tu as cru bien faire et tu as failli y passer pour rien, l'interrompit Livaï avec plus d'agressivité. Nous sommes responsables de toi et c'est nous-mêmes qui décidons si tu dois vivre ou mourir. Nous ne sommes qu'au début des expériences et il n'est pas question de risquer ta survie maintenant. Si tu agis dangereusement sans nous en faire part, je considèrerai ça comme un manque de coopération de ta part. »

Le ton du Caporal était sec et froid. Eren se sentit stupide d'avoir agit sur un coup de tête pour rien.

« Nous sommes conscients que tu as essayé de nous aider, essaya de rassurer Hanji. Mais Livaï a raison : tu ne dois pas risquer ta vie à la légère. Nous ignorons encore comment tu 'fonctionnes' et tu aurais très bien pu y passer. Ce projet repose sur tes épaules et nous devons tous collaborer pour arriver à des résultats concluants. Si tu as des idées, partage-les nous pour que nous trouvions des solutions ensemble. D'accord ? »

Eren hocha lentement, dépité.

« Je suis désolé. »

Livaï croisa les bras en soupirant.

« Tu as fais une erreur, cela arrive à tous. Mais tâche de ne plus recommencer. »

Livaï leva la tête et fixa l'horloge murale. Déjà si tard. Il se tourna vers les autres membres de l'escouade.

« - Hanji et moi avons un entretien avec Erwin. Je vous laisse sa garde, je reviendrais un peu plus tard.

\- Je te charge des soins Moblit, dit Hanji. Cela ne devrait pas être très long, je reviens dès que je peux. »

Hanji commença à reprendre sa veste de milicien et posa une dernière fois son regard sur Eren. C'est alors qu'un élément la fit tiquer. Elle s'approcha de lui, fixant son avant-bras.

« Hanji, l'appela Livaï. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Hanji resta figée, puis se tourna vers Moblit.

« Tu te chargeras de faire un rapide contrôle sur Eren, d'accord ? lui demanda-t-elle. Je voudrais m'assurer de quelques petites choses à mon retour. »

Moblit hocha la tête, tandis que son Capitaine rejoignit le Caporal pour leur entretien.

-oOoOoOo-

Livaï et Hanji s'étaient rendus dans une salle de réunion dans l'un des bâtiments du camp, en-dehors de l'enceinte de haute protection. La pièce était seulement décorée d'une table et de quelques chaises, ainsi que de trois grands écrans au mur.

Livaï s'assit tandis qu'Hanji s'occupait des réglages. Cela le saoulait de faire tous ces paramétrages et Hanji semblait plus habitué à ça.

Erwin apparut à l'écran, dans un décor qui s'assimilait un peu à son bureau de l'Ecole Militaire.

« - Bonsoir Hanji, Livaï. Comment s'est déroulé ce premier jour ?

\- Disons que cela aurait pu être pire, souffla Livaï en croisant les bras. »

Erwin haussa légèrement les sourcils, intrigué.

« - Le programme de cette journée s'est déroulé comme prévu ?

\- Nous avons respecté le planning de la matinée à la lettre, expliqua Hanji. Moblit et moi-même nous nous sommes chargés d'examiner et faire des prélèvements sur Eren. Nous avons ensuite poursuivi ensuite sur des tests physiques et une tentative pour éveiller son kagune. A en croire les informations récoltées, il semblait qu'Eren pouvait se transformer s'il se trouvait menacé. Nous pensions que simuler une situation dangereuse aurait déclenché chez lui une sorte de réaction auto-immune. Mais disons que nous avons eu un petit accident de parcours…

\- Cet abruti s'est embroché volontairement contre mes propres quinques, pesta Livaï. Il pensait que se faire mutiler l'aiderait à se transformer. En plus d'avoir raté son coup, on a dû le soigner d'urgence pour stopper l'hémorragie.

\- Mais Eren fait d'excellents efforts pour coopérer, défendit Hanji. Même s'il a mal agi sur l'instant, cela ne devrait plus se reproduire.

\- Effectivement, dit Erwin avec un air un peu soucieux. Mais comment se porte-t-il à présent ?

\- La situation est sous contrôle, rassura Hanji. Il est tombé inconscient pendant sept heures mais son état est stabilisé. Il devrait maintenant se reposer quelques jours je pense, le temps qu'il récupère des forces.

\- C'est regrettable, constata le Commandant. Mais je suppose que vous avez récolté des renseignements suite à cette expérience.

\- Oui, confirma Hanji. Nous sommes à peu près sûrs que la mutilation et la peur ne sont pas forcément des éléments déclencheurs à sa transformation.

\- D'après vos premiers examens, avez-vous pu constater d'autres éléments qui pourraient y participer ?

\- Rien de spécial, répondit Hanji. Pendant l'auscultation, Eren semblait avoir tout d'un adolescent normal. Aucun élément ne permettait de le suspecter d'être une goule. Même les radios ne font pas apparaître de poche RC, ce qui est plutôt étrange. Nous avons envoyé nos analyses et prélèvements à la section de recherche, afin qu'ils puissent nous remonter des renseignements que nous aurions éventuellement loupés. Quant à sa condition physique, il est un peu plus faible qu'à la normale. Il ferait de l'anémie, ce qui pourrait expliquer son manque d'endurance.

\- Il est inapte pour le terrain pour le moment, reprit Livaï. En plus de l'entrainement, il faut à présent qu'il se rétablisse. Cela risque de prendre du temps.

\- Pouvez-vous en déduire qu'il y a un potentiel risque sur la réussite de la mission ?

\- Il se pourrait bien, confirma Livaï. Ce gamin n'est pas très fiable, il fallait s'en douter. Vu le manque d'informations dont nous disposons, cela risque de nous prendre pas mal de temps.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre », intervint Hanji.

Les deux hommes la fixèrent, surpris de la réaction.

« - Tu semblais dire qu'Eren n'était pas disposé pour dévoiler son kagune, dit Erwin. Pourquoi tu te mets à douter ?

\- J'ai remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel chez Eren avant de partir, continua Hanji. Ce matin même, je lui avais coupé l'avant-bras afin de pouvoir analyser sa capacité de génération. Plusieurs heures après, je n'ai pas constaté d'évolution particulière sur sa cicatrisation. Ce qui me parait étrange, vu que la coupure de Livaï durant son instance au tribunal avait complètement guérie après son jugement.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il aurait perdu ses capacités de goule ? demanda Livaï.

\- C'est ce que j'avais pensé au début, dit Hanji. Mais avant de partir pour l'entretien, j'ai constaté que la coupure à son avant-bras s'était bien résorbée. Pas complètement disparue, mais comme si la coupure datait déjà de trois ou quatre jours. »

Livaï fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien dire ?

« - Tu as une idée de la cause ? demanda Erwin.

\- Juste quelques déductions rapides, dit Hanji. J'ai demandé à Moblit de le garder en observation, histoire de confirmer certains éléments. J'aurais tendance à penser que les perfusions de sang pouvaient participer à sa génération.

\- Des perfusions ? répéta Livaï.

\- Oui. Avant son procès, Eren avait dû recevoir pas mal de transfusions suite à une sévère perte de sang. De plus, il m'avait confirmé qu'il souffrait régulièrement de sévères anémies au point d'avoir été transfusé plusieurs fois. Peut-être que cela serait un élément déclencheur.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'Eren se soit transformé en pleine nuit de la cérémonie grâce à une poche de sang, fit Livaï peu convaincu.

\- Je le crois aussi, dit Hanji. Il doit y avoir d'autres facteurs. Mais peut-être qu'il s'agit d'une piste pour découvrir sa véritable nature.

\- Crois-tu qu'il s'est transformé à cause d'une transfusion de sang contaminé ? demanda Erwin.

\- Cela me parait absurde, répondit Hanji. J'ai déjà assisté au contrôle des poches sanguines pour les transfusions humaines, et il y a bien un contrôle très assidu des donneurs et leur sang. A moins que… »

Hanji se stoppa, plongé dans ses réflexions.

« - Alors quoi ? l'interrogea impatiemment Livaï.

\- Lors de l'attentat de Shiganshina, de nombreux blessés graves avaient eu besoin de transfusion. Vu l'état de crise et la pénurie de don en cette période, pas mal d'étapes de contrôles ont été ignorées pour que les victimes puissent être soignées rapidement. Si Eren avait également reçu du sang contaminé à cette époque…

\- Du sang contaminé pourrait transformer un humain en goule ? s'étonna Erwin.

\- Normalement non, dit Hanji. Le peu d'expérience qui a été mené prouvait que transférer du sang ou un quelconque organe d'une goule sur un humain n'avait aucun effet, ou sinon que son état de santé ne lui permettait pas de survivre. Mais le nombre d'études sur le sujet est assez limité d'un point de vue déontologique. Transformer un humain en goule est assez immoral. Mais peut-être que certaines choses nous ont échappées, et peut-être qu'il peut exister un cas sur des millions où un sujet peut adopter des aptitudes de goule. »

Livaï et Erwin la regardèrent, silencieux.

« - Insinuerais-tu qu'Eren serait ce type de cas ? demanda Erwin.

\- Ce ne sont que des suppositions, répondit-elle. Nous avons encore besoin d'étudier Eren. Par contre, je voudrais bien avoir plus d'informations détaillées sur son dossier médical complet. Je me chargerais de l'interroger pour me renseigner davantage sur le sujet.

\- Ce serait un véritable scandale sanitaire, fit Livaï. Si du sang contaminé pouvait transformer n'importe qui en goule, nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'un danger qui peut éclater à tout moment.

\- Je suis d'accord, approuva Erwin. Il vaut mieux réagir rapidement. Je vais en parler dès que possible au Général et à Dork pour que les Elites investiguent sur le sujet. On vous tiendra au courant des avancées. Pour le moment, nous continuons de poursuivre notre mission et à étudier Eren.

\- J'aurais une question, demanda Hanji. Est-ce qu'il y a eu une avancée sur les recherches de l'entourage d'Eren ?

\- J'ai eu effectivement un retour dans la matinée, répondit le Commandant. D'après les investigations, tous les proches d'Eren sont mis hors de cause. Par contre les recherches continuent du côté de son père, Grisha Jaeger. Il a vécu une partie de sa vie en Allemagne, ce qui complique un peu les choses. Vu la lenteur de l'administration, cela peut prendre beaucoup de temps. De plus, nous devons éviter d'éveiller des soupçons de l'existence d'Eren aux autres pays. Cela ne serait pas forcément bien vu à l'étranger qu'on utilise une goule dans nos services. Même si Eren semble être un cas à part.

\- J'ai aussi d'autres choses à te demander, intervint Livaï. Suite à cette mission, j'ai dû laisser quelques dossiers en suspens sur le clan Sina, dont deux particulièrement difficiles à résoudre. La première est le cas de la goule avec la poche RC arrachée le soir de la cérémonie, la seconde d'une autre qui aurait participé aux attentats de Shiganshina mais dont on ne trouve aucune trace de son identité. Est-ce que tu as transféré ces affaires à une autre escouade ?

\- J'ai gelé ces affaires pour le moment, répondit Erwin. Toute la MAG est débordée. Depuis les derniers attentats, on a constaté une augmentation de trente pour cent des attaques goules. La plupart se sont faites attrapées par imprudence et excès de confiance. Sans doute profitent-elles des débordements qu'il y a eu suite aux attentats. Par contre, pas de forte évolution des attaques signées par le clan Sina. Mais ce qui rend les choses plus compliquées sont les médias. Même si le gouvernement continue de veiller à ce qui est diffusé, nous ne sommes pas à l'abri que les affaires soient rendues davantage publiques. Si la population se rendait compte du réel danger au sein de la capitale, plusieurs chercheraient à fuir dans les campagnes ou dans d'autres pays. Une vague de panique inutile, vu qu'on retrouve les goules partout. Mais cela mettrait considérablement en péril notre économie. Les miliciens doivent donc redoubler de vigilance et de discrétion pour éviter d'être à découvert pendant leurs opérations. La charge est telle que nous allons anticiper l'intégration des apprentis au sein des divisions.

\- Alors la rumeur était vraie, constata Livaï. Ce genre de chose n'est pas forcément vu d'un bon œil.

\- Il est vrai que j'aurais préféré éviter ça, avoua Erwin. Surtout après ce qui s'est passé à la cérémonie. Mais nous manquons tellement d'effectifs que le service de recrutement prévoit d'élargir le nombre d'entrée. Cela faisait des années que nous n'avions pas connu ça.

\- Depuis l'attentat de Shiganshina, lâcha Livaï.

\- La situation est préoccupante, admit Hanji. Nous essayons de faire notre possible pour qu'Eren soit le plus rapidement opérationnel.

\- Je n'en doute pas Hanji, dit Erwin. Par contre, nous ne sommes pas en mesure de tout prévoir. Le Général et Dork commenceront bientôt à me demander des résultats. Si les choses n'évoluent pas, nous serons peut-être contraints d'envoyer Eren à la section de recherche avant le délai des six mois exigé. Même si nous avons déployé pas mal de moyens, nous n'avons pas le luxe de mobiliser indéfiniment des ressources pour garder Eren sans justification valable.

\- Nous comprenons », fit Hanji.

Livaï restait toujours sur sa chaise, jambes et bras croisés. La situation l'irritait au plus haut point.

Alors que la situation empirait dans la capitale, il se trouvait bloqué dans ce camp pour surveiller un gamin pseudo-goule qui était incapable de démontrer qu'il en était une. Même si ce dernier faisait des efforts malgré ses décisions stupides et qu'Hanji semblaient avoir trouvé une piste, cela allait leur prendre un temps fou. Pendant ce temps, c'étaient des gens qui se faisaient attaquer et des ordures en liberté.

Livaï resongea à l'exercice de ce matin. Il eut un rictus amer.

Il savait qu'il était dans ses limites durant cet exercice. Il lui suffisait de quelques coups de poignées, une légère poussée dans ses avant-bras… Il n'avait qu'à lâcher prise pour que cette vie s'éteigne.

Il n'était pas un sadique, ou même une sorte de psychopathe. Il n'avait jamais pris plaisir dans la souffrance des autres, et encore moins à tuer. Les crimes et l'injustice le révulsaient même. Mais à chaque fois qu'il pourchassait une cible, cette violente impulsion revenait. Une impulsion qui l'encourageait à achever le cœur battant à sa portée.

Comme s'il s'agissait de respecter une loi naturelle ancrée dans son subconscient. Goule ou humain, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Les forts survivaient, les plus faibles étaient voués à disparaître. Ce n'était ni glorieux, ni excitant.

C'était juste instinctif. Il fallait le faire, c'est tout.

Lorsque ses quinques avaient transpercées Eren, il avait craint d'avoir fini par succomber à ses pulsions morbides.

Il lui avait fallu quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. C'était bien ce gamin qui avait poussé l'expérience beaucoup trop loin. Alors que ce dernier paraissait surpris et apeuré pendant une bonne partie de l'exercice, il avait gardé cette expression déterminée et sans crainte à ce moment là.

Tout comme ce gosse qu'il avait sauvé, prêt à foncer de plus belle sur une goule affamée.

Comment pouvait-il négliger autant sa vie à ce point ? Après tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre, après les attentats, l'entrainement, le tribunal… Pourquoi risquer de se faire tuer après toutes ces épreuves ? Pour faire avancer les choses ? Il n'y croyait pas. L'instinct de survie prime plus que le désir de réussite d'une mission.

Il était censé être plus fort que ça. Cela n'avait ni de sens, ni de logique.

Livaï était saoulé de se poser autant de questions. Ce gamin devait juste être un idiot, après tout.

* * *

 _Je crois que certains d'entre vous vont vouloir me balancer des pierres pour cette chute n_n'. Rassurez-vous, cela devrait un peu plus bouger dans les prochains chapitres !_

 _Je n'oublie pas non plus ErenxLivaï. Je travaille plus sur leur relation que vous pourriez le croire (j'ai hâte de passer aux prochains chapitres également x'D)._

 _Alors, vos impressions :_

 _L'apparition de Moblit ?_

 _Les échanges entre Eren et l'escouade ?_

 _Les séances de baston Auruo/Eren et Livaï/Eren ?_

 _Les réactions de Livaï ?_

 _Quel sera l'élément (ou les éléments ?) qui déclenchera la transformation d'Eren ?_

 _Des théories ? (et celle d'Hanji avec le sang contaminé 8D)_

 _Pour la partie « religion » (comme quoi Eren a été éduqué avec des valeurs catholiques) : ne vous focalisez pas trop dessus. J'aurais très bien pu faire Eren baignant dans une culture juive, musulmane, hindou… Mais comme la religion catholique reste assez dominante en France (et Allemagne), j'ai opté pour celle-ci (ça tombe plutôt bien car c'est la seule que je connais à peu près bien)._

 _Au plaisir de lire vos avis et théories dans les reviews !_

 _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 **Soume77 :** _Même si tu as soumis plutôt une review pour 'Eren le Souillon', j'en profite pour te répondre vu que tu suis LOE :p. Merci pour tes encouragements sur mon petit OS parodique ! Malheureusement je n'en ai pas d'autres en stock :'D. Mais si d'autres envies me prennent pour détourner des contes, je le referais ! n_n Et pour L'Ombre Ecarlate : j'espère que cette suite te plaira n_n. A bientôt :)_

 **Sushiie :** _Eren embarrassé face à Livaï ? La base ! 8D Contente qu'Hanji te plaise, ainsi que les moments entre Eren et Livaï. J'essaie de les rapprocher doucement, sachant que je vais devoir user de stratagèmes pour qu'ils s'attachent réellement l'un à l'autre (car là, c'est pas gagner :'D). J'espère que la suite te satisfera tout autant (je croise les doigts) ! A la prochaine :-3_

 _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _Merci à_ ** _Going-to-Hell-for-Shipping_** _pour la révision !_


	14. Chapitre 13

_Hellow chers lecteurs !_

 _Désolée pour cette longue absence… J'ai eu quelques péripéties entre une otite fulgurante (je les cumule … Pire qu'une fillette…), un travail assez éreintant et des week-ends plutôt chargés. Je vais essayer de respecter mes engagements du mieux que je puisse à l'avenir n_n'._

 _En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira… J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis n_n._

 _\- J'apprécie toutes les critiques, même négatives du moment qu'elles sont constructives. Merci de signaler les fautes, ce serait rendre service pour corriger ça au plus vite n_n -_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Expériences**

« - Essayez encore.

\- Je ne crois pas que cela soit raisonnable, déclara Hanji.

\- Encore une fois, insista-t-il essoufflé et le visage trempé.

\- Comme tu voudras… »

Livaï soupira, agacé.

Cela faisait depuis combien de temps que ce supplice durait ? Une demi-heure ? Ou plus ?

Le Caporal lui recouvrit le visage d'un tissu humide. Son corps était raide, attaché à une planche et sa tête penchée vers le bas. L'adolescent tremblait un peu. Sans doute à cause de l'humidité qui imprégnait ses vêtements.

Le Caporal récupéra le bidon d'eau des mains de Gunther. Il versa peu à peu le contenu sur la tête de l'adolescent tandis qu'il continuait à maintenir fermement l'étoffe.

Le garçon ne tarda pas à réagir. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile et sa poitrine se secouait de soubresauts.

« - Arrêtez ça, leur demanda Eld qui maintenait les bras d'Eren. Cela ne donne aucun résultat !

\- On tient jusqu'au bout», répliqua Livaï en tenant fermement d'une main la tête du supplicié qui s'agitait de plus en plus violemment.

Une fois toute l'eau écoulée, le Caporal découvrit le visage d'Eren. Ce dernier reprit son souffle, l'air perdu.

« - C'est fini, annonça Livaï. Ce petit manège devient vraiment chiant.

\- Mais… Je…

\- Livaï a raison, reprit Hanji en le détachant. Cette expérience ne nous mène à rien. Il vaut mieux se focaliser sur autre chose. »

Une fois libéré, Eren se frotta les yeux pour se débarrasser de toute l'eau accumulée. Ses cheveux étaient tellement trempés qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir plongé sa tête dans un seau d'eau.

Sa mine était défaite, visiblement déçu du résultat de leur expérimentation.

Cela faisait à présent une semaine que ce gamin vivait dans le camp. Une semaine depuis sa blessure, depuis leurs premières tentatives à le transformer.

Une semaine sans succès.

Ils avaient tout essayé : les chocs électriques, les exercices physiques intensifs, le simulacre de noyade… Il ne manquait plus qu'on le frappe et qu'on lui arrache les ongles à la pince pour qu'ils se fassent passer pour de parfaits tortionnaires.

Malgré tous les sévices subits, l'adolescent encourageait toujours à poursuivre. Il gardait constamment cet air déterminé, ce qui impressionnait toujours Hanji.

Pour Livaï, c'était tout simplement malsain. Même s'il félicitait les efforts de la recrue, la tâche était à la fois pénible et une perte de temps. Même si ce n'était pas lui qui subissait les supplices, torturer un gamin n'avait jamais fais parti de ses aspirations.

Livaï constatait l'état pitoyable d'Eren. Il semblait plus pâle, plus frêle. Il avait une toute autre apparence qu'il y a trois semaines. De plus, il n'avait pas encore récupéré entièrement de ses blessures. Même si son organisme se régénérait plus vite qu'une personne ordinaire, il n'était pas totalement rétabli.

Sa régénération… Il n'y avait que ça qui pourrait le rapprocher d'une goule. Et encore.

« - Tes blessures, elles sont toujours là ? lui demanda Livaï.

\- Oui », avoua Eren encore mal à l'aise.

Le Caporal marqua une pause, visiblement irrité.

« Eld et Auruo, raccompagnez-le à sa cellule pour qu'il puisse se rhabiller. Il dégouline de partout, c'est dégueulasse. Gunther, je te laisse aider Hanji à rassembler tout ce bordel. »

Il se tourna vers Eren, qui essuyait ses cheveux à l'aide de la serviette que lui avait rapportée Hanji.

« - Si tu perds ta capacité à te transformer en goule, tout notre projet est foutu en l'air. Trouve une solution et vite, c'est un ordre.

\- B.. bien », balbutia Eren en détournant les yeux.

Livaï tourna les talons et quitta l'enceinte en laissant les autres en plan. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Cette situation le faisait vraiment chier, et il commençait à perdre de plus en plus patience.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il s'adossa contre un mur. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter un peu de ce moment de répit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas accordé ce genre de pause. Ces derniers temps, il ne faisait rien d'autres que torturer ce gamin. Et à l'extérieur, les goules continuaient à proliférer dans la capitale. Ils avaient besoin de résultats concluants, et très rapidement.

« Caporal Livaï ? »

Il tourna légèrement la tête. C'était Petra.

«- Ne soyez pas trop dur avec Eren, dit-elle d'une voix douce et intimidée. Il semble faire de son mieux.

\- Faire de son mieux ne nous suffit pas, trancha Livaï. Son masochisme ne va pas tout résoudre.

\- Cela vaudrait également pour vous, continua-t-elle en gardant son sourire. Vous semblez plus agacé que d'ordinaire. Et je suis persuadée que vous êtes d'autant plus contrarié par ce que vous faites subir à d'Eren que par l'avancée de la mission. »

Livaï admettait qu'elle visait juste. Cela en devenait presqu'effrayant qu'elle puisse aussi bien interpréter ses pensées.

« - Cela ne doit pas être évident à gérer ce type de situation, poursuivit-elle. Sauver un enfant puis découvrir plus tard qu'il est suspecté d'être une goule… Je crois que j'aurais du mal à garder mon self-control.

\- Peu de gens ont la chance de vivre ce type d'expérience, ironisa-t-il. Mais c'est vrai que c'est chiant. »

Petra lui sourit. Elle s'approcha un peu et s'adossa également contre le mur.

« - A l'époque, vous sembliez être attaché à cet enfant.

\- 'Attaché' est exagéré, corrigea-t-il. Mais c'est vrai qu'il avait plutôt fait forte impression à ce moment-là.

\- Un garçon de dix ans fonçant tête baissée sur une goule… Cette image m'a marquée quand vous me l'avez raconté. C'était à la fois naïf et très courageux de sa part.

\- Ou plutôt stupide et inconscient, grinça Livaï. Il s'en est sorti d'un cheveu. On aurait dit une bête. Mais face à ce type de situation, chacun réagit différemment.

\- C'est vrai qu'il a dû tout perdre ce jour là, dit Petra avec une expression compatissante. Cela n'a pas dû être facile pour lui de se reconstruire après ça. Et aujourd'hui, il joue le rôle de cobaye. C'est assez triste…

\- Soit il cherche vraiment les emmerdes, soit il cumule une sacrée poisse. »

Livaï fixa les deux membres de l'escouade escorter Eren jusqu'au laboratoire. Il saisit l'occasion pour retrouver Hanji pour connaître la suite des expériences de ces prochains jours.

« En tout cas, j'espère qu'il ne nous fait pas du cinéma. Si on apprend qu'il se fout de notre gueule depuis le début, je lui offre direct un aller simple aux enfers. »

-oOoOoOo-

Eren profita d'une douche chaude. Cela lui faisait un bien fou de sentir son corps se détendre peu à peu par ces ondes de chaleurs. La simulation de noyade avait été éprouvante et il avait finit trempé jusqu'aux os.

Il avait réellement espéré que l'exercice aboutisse enfin à quelque chose cette fois. Malgré leurs tentatives, tout s'était soldé par un échec. Même si parfois la douleur le rendait quasi fou et que ses nerfs pouvaient lâcher à tout moment, l'espoir d'aboutir à quelque chose le faisait tenir.

Il avait du mal à saisir cette situation. Comment avait-il bien pu se transformer ce soir-là, et ensuite plus rien ? Cette semaine avait été terriblement douloureuse avec toutes ces expériences pour le pousser à sa transformation. Il s'était parfois senti si mal qu'il était tombé plusieurs fois dans les pommes.

Peut-être qu'au final, il s'agissait d'un malentendu ? Qu'il était juste normal, comme tout le monde ?

Après tout, son caractère était bien plus différent de celui des goules. Il n'était ni un sadique, ni un tueur sanguinaire. Et encore moins anthropophage.

Les ordres du Caporal résonnaient dans sa tête : trouver une solution. Comme s'il ne se donnait pas au maximum ! Il essayait de repousser au mieux ses limites, mais il ne trouvait rien pour l'aiguiller !

Il soupira, prostré. Quelque part, le Caporal avait raison. Lui seul était la meilleure personne pour trouver le moyen de se transformer après tout. Mais il avait beau essayer de rassembler ses souvenirs, il n'avait pas réussi à se remémorer un seul détail de ce soir-là.

Il sortit de sa salle d'eau, vêtu d'un nouvel uniforme. Il rejoignit Auruo et Eld, qui patientaient à l'extérieur de sa cellule.

« - Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda Eld.

\- Ca va mieux. C'est dur sur le moment, mais on oublie vite une fois que la session est passée. Enfin… Encore un échec total. »

Eren s'avança vers eux, l'air abattu.

« - Fais pas cette tête, tenta de le rassurer Eld. Cela prend juste un plus de temps que prévu.

\- Et puis cela veut peut-être dire que tu es plus humain que nous l'aurions cru, reprit Auruo.

\- Il vaut mieux sans doute ça que de t'éliminer si tu devenais incontrôlable. C'est un mal pour un bien » continua Eld.

Eren les fixa, un peu intrigué. Il aurait imaginé que les autres membres de l'escouade seraient un peu plus durs à son égard, comme le Caporal Livaï.

« - Vous n'êtes pas déçus ? Je veux dire… L'ensemble de la mission repose sur moi et ma capacité à prouver que je suis une goule…

\- Arrête de culpabiliser pour ça, le rassura Eld. Tu fais de ton mieux. Et puis nous préférons ça que te tuer dans la précipitation. Nos efforts n'auraient alors servis à rien.

\- Et puis j'ai la dalle, trancha Auruo. Pas besoin de se prendre autant la tête. Profitons de notre pause déjeuner pour nous accorder quelques moments de répit. »

Eren les suivit, avec un air stupéfait. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils pouvaient garder un tel sang froid.

Comment pouvaient-ils paraître aussi calmes, alors que leur mission tournait actuellement au fiasco ?

-oOoOoOo-

Hanji venait de terminer de rassembler ses affaires et Gunther d'éponger toutes les flaques. Hanji n'avait pas songé que cette expérience leur aurait mobilisé autant de temps en rangement et nettoyage. Ils auraient dû penser à réclamer une baignoire, cela aurait été moins fastidieux pour tout remettre en ordre.

Livaï s'avança vers eux, en suggérant à son subordonné d'un léger signe de main de le laisser seul avec le second Capitaine.

« - Tu as zappé de me fournir le programme pour les deux prochains jours, lui dit-il.

\- Je n'ai pas jugé utile de te le transmettre, lui répondit Hanji. J'ai quelques idées, mais rien de bien fixe pour le moment... J'ai besoin d'encore un peu de temps avant de consolider tout ça.»

Le Caporal lâcha un soupir agacé.

« - On tourne en rond. A croire qu'on nous a filé ce gamin dans les pattes rien que pour nous faire chier.

\- Ne sois pas aussi défaitiste, assura Hanji. Nous arrivons peu à peu à percer le mystère de sa nature.

\- Ah bon ? dit-il en levant un sourcil. Ce n'est pas toi qui n'arrive plus à trouver d'idées d'expériences ?

\- Il guérit bien plus rapidement que la normale ! se défendit Hanji. Même si son taux RC reste bas et qu'il n'y a pas encore eu de manifestation de son kagune, cela reste quand même un pas en avant !

\- Et deux en arrière, claqua Livaï en croisant ses bras. Il tient à peine aux entrainements, il ne se défend qu'à l'aide de ses poings et ses jambes, il bouffe et il chie comme nous… Le seul truc qu'il n'a pas d'humain, c'est son manque d'instinct de survie et sa foutue régénération. »

Hanji se tint le menton, semblant réfléchir.

« - C'est vrai que j'espérais des résultats beaucoup plus rapidement, mais il faut être patient. Les études peuvent prendre du temps.

\- Le temps coûte cher, continua Livaï. Certaines sphères commencent à faire pression sur Erwin pour connaître l'avancée de tout ça. Même s'il n'est pas du genre à lâcher le morceau facilement, Zackley pourrait céder avant lui.

\- Le Général est plutôt solide, souligna Hanji. Il n'est pas du genre à baisser les bras lui non plus. Mais j'admets que tu as raison. Sans progrès suffisamment rapide, on nous prendrait Eren. Sans doute aux bénéfices des sections de recherches pour qu'ils puissent l'étudier à leur tour.

\- Le disséquer tu veux dire. Ou le traiter comme un animal en cage dans le meilleur des cas. »

Les poings d'Hanji se serrèrent, ses yeux bouillants de rage.

\- Je ferais tout pour empêcher ça. Eren est quelqu'un de bien, il ne mérite pas de subir de tels traitements. Ils font tellement de choses abominables… Les goules deviennent toutes folles ! Ils n'ont absolument aucune empathie ! »

Livaï se contentait silencieusement d'observer Hanji s'énerver. Pas qu'il fut surpris de ses réactions exagérées, mais il était peu fréquent de le voir comme ça.

« - Je vais rejoindre les autres pour la pause, dit-il pour changer de sujet.

\- Je ne peux pas aujourd'hui, mais je tâcherais de venir demain ! Je souhaiterais ne pas perdre de temps pour trouver les prochains sujets d'expériences.

\- Je ne t'ai pas proposé de te joindre à nous…

\- Tu n'es pas sympa, chouina Hanji.

\- Mais c'est vrai que ta présence lui ferait peut-être du bien, admit Livaï. Parmi nous tous, tu dois être la seule à ne pas rester constamment sur ses gardes. Ou du moins à le paraître.

\- Je ne crois pas que seule ma présence soulage Eren. Il y a toi aussi.

\- Moi ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Eren est différent quand tu es là, sourit malicieusement Hanji. C'est vrai qu'il est beaucoup plus bavard avec moi et les autres, même plus détendu. Mais quand tu es dans les parages, il prend tout de suite des airs d'apprentis modèles.

\- On ne peut pas dire que je lui sois d'une bonne compagnie, dit-il un peu agacé.

\- N'en sois pas si sûr. Je crois plutôt qu'il a un fort caractère et qu'il a tendance à rejeter l'autorité. La séance au tribunal en est un excellent exemple. Pourtant, il ne nous a causé aucun souci jusqu'à présent. »

Livaï admit qu'Hanji n'avait pas forcément tort. Entre cette fois-là et lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé des goules quelques années auparavant, Eren se démontrait plutôt impulsif et tête brûlée. Mais mise à part ces moments-là, il l'a toujours vu sage et obéissant.

\- Il te respecte beaucoup, continua Hanji. Avec tout ce qui lui arrive, ce n'est pas plus mal qu'il trouve en toi une figure d'autorité. Malgré ses allures de jeune adulte, il n'en reste pas moins qu'un adolescent. N'importe quel autre apprenti de son âge serait devenu dingue ou dépressif à sa place. Je suis persuadée que tu lui sers de point de repère et que cela joue une bonne influence sur lui.

\- Jouer les papas poules n'est pas le genre de truc qui me fait triper, trancha-t-il. Mais comme tu le dis, si cela nous permet de le canaliser, pourquoi pas. Je préfère ça que de le frapper. »

Livaï se redressa et réajusta sa veste.

« - Cette fois j'y vais. N'oublie pas de me transmettre ton prochain programme. Ce soir, sans faute.

\- J'essaierais, » dit Hanji en haussant les épaules tandis que Livaï se dirigeait vers la sortie.

-oOoOoOo-

Eren finissait de dresser la table avec les quatre membres de l'escouade.

Tour à tour, ils cherchèrent leur repas dans le frigo. Eren continuait de prendre ceux recommandés par Hanji, scrupuleusement étiquetés à son nom, tandis que les autres Traqueurs se contentaient de plats préparés et procurés à la va vite.

« - Et merde ! s'exclama Eld la tête dans le réfrigérateur. J'ai encore oublié mon panier repas…

\- Ta petite amie va gueuler, se moqua Auruo.

\- M'en parle pas, grimaça-t-il. Déjà qu'elle fait l'effort de consacrer le peu de son temps libre en cuisine… Et ça me soûle d'aller chercher un plateau repas à la cantine du camp…

\- Tu peux prendre un de mes repas si tu veux », proposa Eren.

Eld se tourna vers lui, surpris.

« - Mais tu n'es pas censé suivre un régime alimentaire spécial ? lui demanda Gunther.

\- C'est juste des plats renforcés en protéines et vitamines, expliqua Eren. J'ai plusieurs plateaux d'avance, et je ne crois pas qu'un plateau en moins gêne à ce point. Je dirais à Hanji qu'il y a eut un oubli. Vu qu'elle se mélange souvent les pinceaux, cela ne la surprendrait même pas. »

Eren saisit deux tupperwares opaques et en tendit un à Eld. Ce dernier fixa l'objet, un peu hésitant.

« - Tu n'a pas à être aussi méfiant, lui dit Petra. On partage tous nos repas ensembles et ceux d'Eren n'ont rien de plus normal.

\- Il a peut-être peur d'y trouver une main ou un œil dedans, plaisanta Auruo.

\- Ca va, ça va, » s'avoua vaincu Eld en attrapant le tupperware des mains d'Eren.

Au même moment, le Caporal entra dans la pièce. Ses yeux se posèrent successivement sur Eld, Eren, et le plateau repas entre leurs mains.

« - Encore un oubli ? dit-il en gardant un air stoïque.

\- Oui… » confirma Eld.

Leur supérieur s'avança vers eux. Eren se raidit à l'approche de leur Capitaine, craignant sa réaction. Mais ce dernier se contenta de les contourner et de récupérer à son tour son repas dans le frigo.

« Tu peux y aller, dit-il. Ce n'est pas avec un repas en moins qu'Hanji s'en rendra compte. Mais tâchez de prévoir vos repas pour la semaine. Les repas d'Eren sont déduis du budget de notre mission, pas les vôtres. »

Eren se retint de sourire. Cela lui faisait drôle de constater qu'il avait partagé la même réflexion un peu plus tôt.

Une fois l'ensemble des repas réchauffés, ils s'installèrent chacun à leur place. Auruo avait déjà commencé à manger, tandis que Petra préférait attendre tout le monde. Eld prit une bouchée de son pot-au-feu, assez satisfait.

« - C'est plutôt bon, dit-il. Il y a plein de morceaux de bœuf là-dedans ! Ce n'est pas à la cantine que j'aurais eu ça.

\- Tu boudes déjà les bons petits plats de ta petite-amie ? dit Gunther.

\- Je n'ai pas dis ça. Sa cuisine restera toujours la meilleure. Mais merci Eren.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi », répondit l'adolescent.

Eren balaya du regard l'ensemble de la tablée. Tout le monde semblait détendu et parlait avec entrain. A croire qu'ils avaient déjà oublié l'échec de l'expérience de ce matin.

Quant au Caporal, il gardait toujours son air impassible. Il se contentait d'observer vaguement les autres, prenant quelques bouchées de son sandwich coupé entre quelques gorgées de thé. Eren était toujours intrigué par sa façon de tenir une tasse. Cela devait lui brûler les doigts…

Lorsque les iris glacés du Caporal se posèrent sur lui, Eren détourna rapidement la tête vers son plat. Il l'avait dévisagé trop longtemps, et il ne voulait pas rendre l'atmosphère encore plus gênante.

Son repas de ce midi ressemblait à une sorte de mix entre de la bolognaise et de la vieille ratatouille. Hanji faisait l'effort de lui apporter des repas bons et variés. En voyant ça, il se demandait si elle ne commençait pas à saturer d'élaborer les menus. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir donné son repas à Eld.

«- Désolé, s'excusa Eld en compatissant et en regardant son assiette.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, le reprit Eren. Et puis ce n'est peut-être pas si mauvais…

\- Cette fois, Hanji s'est lâchée pour chercher ta bouffe à la cantine, rajouta Auruo. Je te plains. »

Eren se serait bien passé de ces commentaires. Déjà que les activités de ce matin lui avait coupé l'appétit, il n'avait pas plus envie que ça de toucher son plat… Mais il fallait bien qu'il reprenne des forces pour cet après-midi.

En se redressant, il fit un faux mouvement et sa fourchette tomba avec fracas au sol.

Il se pencha en avant, essayant de la récupérer malgré certaines blessures au torse qui continuait de le lancer.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres avant qu'Eld ne le devance.

« - Prends celle-ci, lui dit Eld en lui tendant une propre. Je vais aller nettoyer celle-là.

\- Merci, lui répondit-il.

\- Eren, l'interpella brutalement le Caporal. Tu te sens suffisamment en forme pour cet après-midi ? »

Eren se redressa et répondit du tac-au-tac.

« - Oui, cela devrait aller.

\- Nous allons reprendre les exercices de renforcement après la pause. On a un peu négligé le sport ces derniers temps. Hanji est d'accord avec moi. On ne tirera rien de toi si tu n'es pas un minimum entrainé. »

Eren hocha légèrement la tête et retint un soupir.

Ca y est, eux aussi devait commencer à ne plus savoir quoi faire. Après tout, ils avaient presque tout tenté ces sept derniers jours.

Machinalement, il prit un morceau de sa mixture et l'enfourna dans sa bouche sans trop s'en rendre compte.

« - Finalement tu as fini par te lancer, dit Eld en se rasseyant à sa place.

\- Tu en fais une tête, rit Gunther. C'est si infect que ça ? »

Eren marqua une pause avant de répondre.

La sauce et les légumes étaient plutôt bons malgré leur consistance. Peut-être ont-ils été conservés un peu trop longtemps au feu. Mais cela semblait rendre la viande encore meilleure.

« C'est pas mauvais du tout en fait », répondit Eren en reprenant une bouchée.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon. Il avait plutôt l'habitude des plats préchauffés ou d'aliments équilibrés mais moins savoureux. Il se demandait ce qui rajoutait cette saveur. De l'huile, du beurre ? Il essaya de décortiquer le goût envahissant son palais. C'était très parfumé. Il avait l'impression de manger et sentir son plat en même temps.

Son appétit revint vite et il se mit à engloutir de plus en plus rapidement de grosses portions au bout de sa fourchette.

Qu'est-ce qui donnait ce goût ? La sauce ou la viande ? Il ne savait pas distinguer si c'était du porc ou du veau. Ou bien les deux.

Tout à coup, la salle devint bruyante. Les chaises crissaient soudainement, l'une d'elle tombant avec fracas sur le sol.

Eren redressa rapidement la tête pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il fut surpris d'apercevoir le Caporal debout et lui tournant le dos à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Calmez-vous les gars », disait-il lentement en levant les bras, comme pour jouer les médiateurs.

Eren ne comprit pas trop ce qu'il se tramait. Lorsqu'il se pencha en direction des autres membres de l'escouade, il les vit également tous levés. Ils le dévisagèrent tous, quinques en main et avec une expression terrifiée.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Eren complètement perdu par cette situation.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? répéta Auruo. C'est plutôt à nous de te poser la question !

\- Je vous ai dit de vous calmer, répétait le Capitaine.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire Eren ? s'énerva Eld. Pourquoi fais-tu ça sans autorisation ?

\- Que…

\- Réponds putain ! »

Eren se figea.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait exactement ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire ? Il était complètement largué…

\- Répond Eren ! beugla Auruo. Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire exactement ?!

\- Arrête ça tout de suite, demanda Gunther sur un ton plus calme mais peu assuré.

\- Hein ? demanda Eren. Je ne comprends pas…

\- Prouve-nous que tu n'es pas hostile envers nous, continua-t-il. Immédiatement !

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous raconter ! s'exclama Eren qui commençait à ressentir peu à peu la panique le submerger.

\- Tu fais le moindre geste et je te plante ! cria Auruo en activant sa quinque. Tu as saisi, espèce de saloperie ?!

\- Auruo ! reprit le Capitaine. Range ton bordel et calmez-vous !

\- Caporal Livaï ! supplia Petra. Eloignez-vous de lui ! Vous êtes trop près, c'est dangereux !

\- Non, rétorqua-t-il. C'est vous qui devez prendre vos distances. Reculez tous !

\- Pourquoi tu ne dis rien Eren ?! rajouta Eld. Dis quelque chose putain !

\- Est-ce qu…

\- Tu bouge d'un pouce et je te dégomme la tête ! menaça Auruo.

\- Mais comm… !

\- Donne-nous une preuve ! demanda nerveusement Gunther. Maintenant !

\- VOUS ALLER LA FERMER ?! hurla Eren. JE NE COMPRENDS RIEN A CE QU'IL SE PASSE ! »

Tout le monde se tut et se figea, Eren essayant tant bien que mal de garder son calme. Ils continuaient de le fixer avec méfiance, tandis que le Capitaine restait toujours à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Eren tourna la tête vers Hanji, qui venait tous juste de rentrer dans le réfectoire.

Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, les yeux de la scientifique s'écarquillèrent. Sa tasse lui échappa des mains et se brisa sur le sol.

« Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Eren en voyant Hanji sans réaction.

Il eut à peine terminé sa phrase que cette dernière lui fonça dessus. Elle attrapa sa tête entre ses mains avec enthousiasme.

« EREEEEEEN ! C'EST MAGNIFIIIIQUE ! JE PEUX REGARDER CA DE PLUS PRES ?! »

Il n'eut le temps de prononcer quoi que ce soit qu'elle lui écarta les paupières d'un œil.

« C'est tellement beau ! s'extasia-t-elle. On dirait des joyaux ! Ta sclérotique reste toute blanche, alors que ton iris a changé totalement de couleur ! C'est stupéfiant ! »

Eren se sentit profondément mal à l'aise. Il repoussa Hanji plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« - Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Eren complètement dérouté. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes yeux ?!

\- Eren, dit Gunther. Tes yeux sont rouges… »

Le Caporal sortit son couteau et le tendit à Eren pour qu'il puisse voir le reflet. Lorsqu'il le saisit et se regarda à travers le reflet de la lame, il distingua une lueur déformée rougeâtre. Il blêmit.

« Co… comment c'est possible… ? » dit-il complètement interloqué.

Hanji se redressa et examina la table. Elle eut une exclamation de surprise en découvrant le repas à moitié entamé d'Eren.

« - Eren, demanda-t-elle. Tu as bien pris ton repas d'aujourd'hui ?

\- O… oui…

\- Je veux dire, vraiment celui d' _aujourd'hui_ ? Pas celui du jour suivant ?

\- En fait, j'ai plutôt pris celui réservé pour demain…. Pourquoi ?

\- Alors c'est ça ! s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Tu peux donc réagir à ça ! Je ne pensais pas que cela aurait si bien marché !

L'ensemble de l'escouade regarda Hanji éclater de rire, sans rien comprendre. Le Caporal la dévisagea également, mais son attitude habituellement de marbre commença à dévoiler de l'énervement.

« - Hanji, l'interpella-t-il sur un ton glacial. Ne me dis pas que tu as osé foutre _ça_ dans son plat…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _ça_ ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. »

Eren était complètement déboussolé, comme tout le reste du groupe. Ils les dévisageaient, ne comprenant rien à leurs échanges.

Qu'est-ce que son déjeuner pouvait bien faire là-dedans ?

Hanji saisit le tupperware d'Eren où il restait encore un ou deux morceaux de viande.

« Ce qu'il y a dedans ? Et bien des légumes et de la sauce tomate. Je suis naze en cuisine, mais j'espère avoir fait quelque chose de potable. Pour la viande, je ne savais pas trop comment la préparer donc j'ai essayé de la cuire comme un steak découpé en morceau. Il faut dire que c'est difficile de trouver une recette de cuisine avec de la chair humaine… »

Le cœur d'Eren rata un battement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, la main portée à la bouche. Il fut pris brutalement de nausées.

« Ce… C'était… humain ? »

L'escouade commençait à le dévisager étrangement tandis que l'adolescent essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas défaillir.

« C'est vrai que j'avais prévu cette expérience plutôt pour demain, poursuivit Hanji un peu embarrassée. Mais ce qui compte, ce sont les résultats ! C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ? »

Eren ne tint plus. Il détala précipitamment en direction des toilettes, devant l'expression effarée et choquée des autres Traqueurs.

Quant à Livaï, il continuait de fixer Hanji avec un regard terrifiant.

« Espèce d'enfoiré… »

Hanji eut à peine le temps de réagir que le Caporal avait fondu sur elle. Il la maintenait par l'encolure de sa blouse et la coinça brutalement contre le mur.

« C'est pour ça alors que tu tardais à me passer le programme de demain ! vociféra-t-il. Tu le savais !»

Les autres miliciens tentèrent de les séparer, mais Livaï gardait une bonne poigne.

« - Caporal ! dit Eld pour essayer de le raisonner. Reprenez-vous ! »

Livaï l'ignorait et continuait de secouer l'autre Capitaine.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans ton crâne de taré ?! Avec tes conneries, on aurait pu tous s'entretuer ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un gros connard !

\- Hola hola ! dit Hanji en levant les paumes en signe d'apaisement. C'est vrai que j'aurais dû prévenir. Mais il fallait également guetter la réaction d'Eren, non ? Si c'était vraiment une goule ayant déjà mangé de la chair humaine, il n'aurait peut-être pas eu ce type de réaction. C'est plutôt intéressant de voir comment il réagit à cette étude. Nous sommes sur la bonne voie, non ? »

Livaï la fixait d'un air stupéfait. Cette folle à lier resterait de toute façon à côté de la plaque. Il la relâcha sans ménagement.

« Je te laisse expliquer ça aux autres, lâcha-t-il en gardant les sourcils froncés. Je vais voir où en est Eren. Je ne crois pas qu'il partage le même enthousiasme que toi. »

Il laissa ses subordonnés et Hanji masser sa nuque douloureuse.

« Pour quelqu'un qui fait la morale sur la collaboration mutuelle, tu es bien pitoyable sale binoclarde. »

-oOoOoOo-

Eren vomissait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Sa trachée était en feu et ses yeux pleuraient tellement il se faisait violence pour tout rejeter. Epuisé, il finit par poser ses genoux au sol et à s'appuyer contre le rebord de la cuvette.

Il était en état de choc, ne sachant plus comment réagir.

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ait pu manger _ça_ … Et pire, qu'il aurait tant apprécié… Il se dégoûtait lui-même.

Il se mordit le poing, essayant de retenir un cri d'effroi.

« Tu t'es calmé ? »

Eren sursauta et se tourna vers le Caporal. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, et ce dernier semblait être là depuis un moment. Eren détourna les yeux pour camoufler comme il pouvait son état pitoyable.

« - Désolé… Je ne voulais pas…

\- Je sais, l'interrompit Livaï. Cette garce s'est bien retenue de nous avertir, moi compris. Il n'aurait jamais dû employer ce type de méthode. Si j'avais su, je ne me serais jamais permis de te faire bouffer cette merde sans t'en avertir. »

Eren restait silencieux, essayant de se calmer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« - Comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda calmement le Caporal.

\- Pas très bien », avoua Eren.

Il s'appuya contre le mur, visiblement exténué.

« - Et les autres ?

\- Ils s'en remettront, assura le Capitaine. Ils en ont vu des pires. »

Eren enfouit sa tête entre ses mains, mal à l'aise.

« - Je… Je suis conscient que je m'en sors plutôt bien en restant ici. Et je sais également que je peux être un danger potentiel… Mais je n'avais pas remarqué qu'ils pouvaient s'emporter comme ça. Même s'ils ont des responsabilités, je ne pensais pas qu'ils me feraient aussi peu confiance…

\- Normal, lui rétorqua le Caporal. Débusquer les goules, les approcher, les confronter, les tuer… C'est le boulot des Traqueurs. Au fur et à mesure des années, ils se sont tous forgé une solide expérience. Dans notre job, celui qui n'est pas assez rapide se fait buter. Alors quand une goule dévoile la nature de ses yeux, c'est généralement signe d'une ouverture au combat. Même si la recherche nous rapporte pas mal de choses à leur sujet, nous méconnaissons encore les goules. Peu importe à quel point nous sommes préparés, il peut toujours y avoir des imprévus. Et quand cela arrive, tu dois être suffisamment rapide pour anticiper le pire scénario. »

Il se tourna vers Eren, qui l'écoutait attentivement.

« Ne pense pas qu'ils sont devenus une bande d'insensibles, rajouta-t-il. Ils ont certainement ressenti quelque chose en sortant leur quinque. Mais ne t'attends pas non plus à ce qu'ils regrettent ce qu'ils ont fait. Cela fait parti de leur boulot. »

Eren hocha lentement la tête avec un air compréhensif. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas tort de réagir comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait à leur place ? Sans doute il aurait foncé tête baissée pour abattre sans accorder de justification.

« Et vous Caporal ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi êtes-vous resté si calme ? Je veux dire, vous êtes le seul à m'avoir défendu… Pourquoi ? »

Livaï se tourna vers lui, toujours les bras croisés. L'adolescent face à lui faisait peine à voir avec ces yeux rouges et humides. Il lâcha sa réponse en toute franchise.

« Intuition. »

Eren eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'ils furent interrompus par des bruits de pas. Gunther s'avancèrent vers eux, un peu hésitant.

« Hanji souhaiterait toucher deux-trois mots à tout le monde, annonça-t-il. Elle aurait quelques informations à partager »

-oOoOoOo-

Les Traqueurs s'étaient installés autour de la table. Tous semblaient mal à l'aise, excepté le Caporal qui paraissaient essentiellement irrité et Hanji en bout de table qui gardait une expression calme.

«- Alors, s'impatienta le Caporal. Tu vas enfin nous expliquer les raisons de tes plans foireux ?

\- Exact, répondit-elle sans se laisser démonter. Suite aux dernières études et expérimentation avec Eren, nous pouvons nous féliciter d'un bout de piste. »

Elle joignait ses deux mains, reprenant un air plus sérieux.

« D'après ce que l'on sait d'Eren, c'est qu'il semble tout avoir d'un humain normal. D'après les rapports de l'Ecole Militaire durant sa formation, les examens médicaux sont formels : sa force et résistance physique se sont toujours rapprochées de celles d'un humain. Les tests psychotechniques n'ont jamais décelé une part de misanthropie. Il peut adopter une alimentation comme la nôtre sans que son organisme se dégrade, contrairement aux goules qui en sont incapables. Son taux RC a toujours été très bas également. Je ne me trompe pas ? »

Eren hocha la tête pour appuyer affirmativement les propos d'Hanji.

« Lors de sa première transformation en goule, Eren était dans un état critique. D'après les témoignages, il avait subit de profondes blessures et était incapable de bouger. Il aurait dû décéder d'une hémorragie. Pourtant, il a réussi à se transformer et à tuer plusieurs goules tout en régénérant son bras et sa jambe arrachés. Est-ce bien exact ? »

Eren continua à acquiescer avec un peu plus d'hésitation. Vu qu'il ne se souvenait toujours pas de cette soirée-là, il ne pouvait se contenter que de ce qu'on avait pu lui rapporter.

« En fait, nous avons cru que mettre Eren dans une situation de danger le pousserait à utiliser son kagune. Hors, nous avons négligé d'autres facteurs.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Eld ne semblant pas tout comprendre.

\- Il faut savoir que nous avons récupéré Eren au camp dans un piteux état. Il est resté cloîtré et sans exercice dans une pièce au sous-sol sans voir la lumière du soleil pendant presque trois semaines, il souffrait sérieusement d'anémie et avait peut-être encore besoin de soin. Il était très affaibli. »

Hanji tourna la tête vers Eren, qui continuait d'approuver. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas nier les propos du Capitaine.

« - Après le tribunal, Eren avait subit une coupure au niveau du cou, expliqua-t-elle. En quelques heures à peine, elle avait déjà complètement disparu. Pourtant la semaine dernière, quand je lui avais fait une coupure, il n'arrivait pas à cicatriser aussi rapidement. Ce n'est qu'après l'accident lors de notre première expérience que j'ai constaté que sa guérison s'était accélérée de manière plus fulgurante ! »

\- Viens-en au fait, s'énerva le Caporal.

\- J'y viens, assura Hanji. J'ai constaté que cette régénération était plus efficace qu'une perfusion de sang. C'était le cas la semaine dernière, après l'avoir soigné suite à l'accident de notre expérience. Avant le tribunal, il avait reçu beaucoup de perfusions pour combler la perte sévère de sang qu'il avait subie après l'attaque des goules. Ce n'est que quelques jours avant son arrivée au camp que les équipes médicales ont cessé ses perfusions. J'ai émis alors l'hypothèse qu'Eren avait besoin de sang pour pouvoir générer son kagune. »

Eren recommença à pâlir, tandis qu'Hanji continuait.

« Des goules peuvent se sentir en meilleure forme en leur injectant du sang humain, mais cela ne les nourrit pas pour autant. Elles ont besoin de chair humaine pour subsister. J'ai donc pensé à en introduire une portion dans l'un des plats d'Eren pour voir comment il pourrait réagir. »

Le visage d'Hanji s'assombrit, regardant tour à tour chaque personne de la tablée.

« - Je suis vraiment désolée de la tournure des événements d'aujourd'hui. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait eu un tel dérapage et n'avais pas anticipé vos réactions. J'en suis sincèrement désolée, et surtout pour toi Eren. J'ai trahi ta confiance en ayant omis de te prévenir de cette expérience. J'ai également fais une entorse à la règle en ne mettant pas Livaï dans la confidence. J'ai failli compromettre notre mission et vous ai tous mis en danger. Je m'en excuse.

\- Au moins il t'arrive un peu de raisonner, maugréa le Caporal.

\- Vous avez fais ce qui vous a semblé être juste », intervint Eren.

Bien entendu, Eren avait du mal à accepter totalement son acte. Il trouvait ça immonde, et assez bas… Mais au final, ils se battaient tous pour le même objectif. Toutefois, cela ne l'empêchera pas d'être un peu plus sur ses gardes.

Hanji lui sourit, reconnaissante de ses encouragements.

« - Je n'aurais tout de même pas dû te faire subir ça sans ton consentement, répondit-elle. Mais malgré tout, nous pouvons nous féliciter d'un résultat. Le fait que tes yeux se soient colorés en rouge en est la preuve. Beaucoup de goules réagissent pareilles lorsqu'elles se nourrissent. Cela veut dire que ton organisme a réagi et qu'il est sensible à la chair.

\- Mais je me suis toujours nourri normalement, s'exclama Eren. Je n'ai jamais été un cannibale ! Vous devez me croire !

\- Calme-toi Eren », lui ordonna Livaï.

Eren se tut, mais avait du mal à contenir sa nervosité.

« - Quand je me suis transformé la première fois, je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir mangé quelqu'un… ou un mort… Alors pourquoi j'aurais réussi cette fois-là ?

\- Nous l'ignorons encore, répondit Hanji. Le peu d'hypothèses que nous pourrions avoir sont trop floues pour en déduire quoi que ce soit. »

Eren baissa la tête, encore perturbé.

« - Je ne suis pourtant pas une goule… Enfin, celles qui tuent et dévorent les gens…

\- Je te crois, lui répondit Hanji. Je t'ai toujours fourni des menus basiques dépourvus de viande humaine. Si ce n'était pas le cas, nous aurions constaté une forte dégradation de ton état.

\- Donc pour le plat que je viens de manger… intervint Eld.

\- … C'était un plat normal, le rassura Hanji. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

Eld ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un soupir inaudible de soulagement.

« - Donc, tes yeux n'ont pas changé de couleurs volontairement, demanda Gunther à Eren. C'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, confirma Eren. Ce n'était pas volontaire. »

Gunther se détendit à l'écoute de sa réponse. Mais Eren observait aussi une certaine gêne à travers sa réaction.

« - Et où tu t'es procuré ce bout de viande ? demanda le Caporal. Je présume que tu n'as pas fais une commande chez le charcutier du coin.

\- J'ai fait quelques dérogations au sein de la MAG et à la section de recherche, répondit Hanji. Ces derniers utilisent des corps donnés pour la science afin de nourrir leurs sujets d'expériences. Il me suffisait d'en demander un morceau. Même si je n'ai pas expliqué à Erwin le motif exact de la demande, je pense qu'il se doutait bien de ce que j'envisageais de faire. Mais je ne l'ai pas tenu au courant des détails de l'expérience, si tu veux tout savoir. »

\- Il y a intérêt, répondit-il. Je ne peux pas remplir mon rôle correctement si vous êtes deux à garder vos petits secrets. Et maintenant qu'on a enfin une piste, je présume que tu peux enfin suggérer un programme pour la suite ? »

Hanji acquiesça. Elle saisit le plat d'Eren encore à moitié entamé, sous l'air écœuré de la plupart de l'escouade. Elle fixa l'adolescent d'un air grave.

« Tu vas sans doute ne pas apprécier, mais je souhaiterais que tu te nourrisses de chair humaine. Il est fort probable que ton organisme en ait besoin pour que tu puisses enfin utiliser ton kagune. Toutes nos autres expériences ont été des échecs jusqu'à présent, alors que celle-ci semble enfin apporter ces fruits. Est-ce que tu acceptes ? »

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui, en attente de sa réponse. Eren était perdu dans ses réflexions. Lui demander de manger… des humains ? Cela le perturbait.

« De toute façon tu n'as pas trop le choix, trancha le Caporal. Tu as accepté de poursuivre les expériences quoi qu'il arrive. Maintenant, prouve-nous que tu peux respecter tes engagements. »

Il attrapa le plat des mains d'Hanji et le déposa devant Eren. Il lui tendit une fourchette. Eren le regarda d'un air surpris.

« - Nous devrions peut-être lui laisser plus de temps de réflexion Caporal, suggéra Pétra.

\- Nous n'en avons pas le luxe, répondit Livaï. Dans ces moments-là, le doute ne devrait pas être permis. Tu suis l'ordre de mission, ou tu t'y opposes. »

Le Capitaine se tourna vers l'adolescent.

« Je ne dis pas que c'est facile, justifia-t-il. Nous aurions préféré privilégier d'autres solutions, mais nous n'en n'avons aucune pour le moment. Si tu souhaites vraiment nous aider, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. »

Le Caporal le fixait sans ciller. Eren se sentait mal à l'aise.

Manger de la chair humaine, même des cadavres, ce serait confirmer qu'il n'était plus vraiment humain. Cela reviendrait à l'assimiler à ces morfales.

Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient une piste, il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Et surtout pas à cause de ses états d'âme.

Il saisit la fourchette tendue et piqua le morceau de viande froide. Il se sentit de nouveau nauséeux. Il finit par l'avaler, sans même prendre la peine de mâcher. Il prit ensuite une longue gorgée d'eau, afin de faire passer le goût. Pas que c'était mauvais. Mais l'idée même qu'il appréciait le répugnait.

Une faible lueur rougeâtre colora ses deux iris.

« Je le ferais, répondit Eren. Si cela peut nous faire avancer, je le ferais. »

Hanji explosa de joie, se levant pour saisir la main d'Eren pour lui exprimer toute sa gratitude.

« Merci beaucoup Eren ! Je suis extrêmement reconnaissante pour tes efforts ! »

Eren se laissa faire, encore un peu dépassé par la situation.

« - Je peux emmener Eren au laboratoire ? demanda Hanji au Caporal. Il faut récolter toutes les analyses qui pourraient nous être utiles !

\- Vas-y, affirma-t-il. Mais tu le laisseras regagner sa chambre après. Vu tout ce qu'il a enduré cette semaine, il a bien besoin de se reposer. Et nettoie aussi les débris de ta tasse, c'est éparpillé partout. »

Hanji le remercia avec enthousiasme, s'empressa de nettoyer pour embarquer Eren dans la foulée pour l'examiner plus longuement.

Eren se laissa guider, encore déboussolé. Le regard encore mal à l'aise du reste de l'escouade le pesait.

-oOoOoOo-

Hanji avait recommencé ses examens et prélèvements, tout en le harcelant de questions. Comment il allait, qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait au niveau des yeux, quel goût avait la chair humaine…

 _Le goût de la chair humaine…_ Eren n'arrivait toujours pas à le décrire. C'était comme expliquer à quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais mangé de bœuf quel goût il pouvait bien avoir. C'était bizarre, et très perturbant.

Il avait envie de s'isoler, de se reposer et oublier cette journée. Son corps le tiraillait, sans doute à cause du contrecoup de toutes les expériences qu'il avait subi toute la semaine. Et peut-être à cause de _ce plat_. Il trouvait ironique que le simple fait de manger _ça_ pouvait le rendre aussi amorphe alors que c'était censé le _revigorer_...

Toutefois, il se rendit avant au réfectoire. Gunther le lui avait demandé avant qu'il se fasse embarquer par Hanji.

Il espérait que cela ne soit pas long. Eren craignait encore leur réaction. Leurs réactions de tout à l'heure l'avaient stupéfait. Comment allaient-ils se comporter à son égard à présent ? Comme une menace, comme les autres Veilleurs avant eux ?

Il poussa la porte du réfectoire, la boule au ventre. Il découvrit dans l'espace de pause toute l'équipe au grand complet, assis sur le sofa ou sur une chaise. Tous se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers lui, tandis que le Caporal restait installé sur un coin du canapé tout en sirotant le contenu de sa tasse.

Gunther fut le premier à prendre la parole.

«- Eren, nous tenons à nous excuser pour tout à l'heure.

\- Nous sommes désolés si nous t'avons effrayé, reprit Petra. Nous avons été stupides, tu dois être déçu de notre réaction.

\- Nous souhaitons nous rattraper, continua Eld. Alors nous avons pensé à ça. »

Il tendit à Eren un morceau d'étoffe. L'adolescent le saisit et devina le brassard de la division des Traqueurs. Il était décoloré en vert et semblait assez usé.

« - Il s'agit d'un vieil insigne récupéré à la consigne du camp, expliqua Eld. Ils récupèrent certains brassards défectueux. Celui-ci est assez vieux et est dépourvu de badge électronique. On s'est tout mis d'accord pour te le donner, et le Caporal Livaï n'a pas émis d'objection. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais nous espérons que tu l'accepteras en gage d'excuse. »

Les lèvres d'Eren s'étirèrent en un mince sourire. Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une vieille fripe, l'insigne des Traqueurs entre ses mains lui réchauffait le cœur.

« Mais dis-toi que c'est notre responsabilité de te garder sous notre contrôle, prévint Auruo. Nous n'avions pas eu tort de faire notre boulot. Alors ne joue pas au prétentieux, gamin ! «

Eren fut un peu surpris de la réaction du Traqueur. Les autres se mirent à soupirer avec un léger air amusé.

« - Tu en as quand même bavé jusqu'ici, dit Gunther. Je crois que nous aurions laissé tomber au bout de trois jours.

\- Moi dès le premier, plaisanta Eld.

\- Petite nature, se moqua Auruo. Tu avoues que tu aurais eu la frousse face à moi ?

\- T'emballe pas, répondit Eld. On sait tous que tu es le premier à avoir la trouille d'affronter le Caporal. »

Gunther s'empressa de faire un check au poing tendu d'Eld, sous les airs exaspéré d'Auruo. Petra en profita pour aider Eren à enfiler le badge.

« Eren, dit Petra. Nous voulions aussi que tu saches qu'une personne seule ne peut pas faire grand-chose en comptant uniquement sur elle-même. C'est pourquoi nous agissons tous en groupe. Nous comptons vraiment sur toi, et nous aimerions que tu comptes sur nous. Est-ce qu'il est possible que tu nous fasses confiance ? »

Petra le regardait avec sérieux, comme tout le reste de l'escouade. Eren, un peu troublé mais ému par leur geste, se redressa pour mieux leur répondre.

« Je vous fais confiance, assura-t-il. Et je vous promets de ne pas trahir la vôtre. »

Ils lui sourirent, puis lui tendirent une poignée de main. Ils se firent des accolades, scellant leur vœu de confiance mutuelle.

Livaï restait toujours assis non loin d'eux, tasse à la main, et scrutant silencieusement la scène.

Au moins, tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

* * *

 _Bon… J'espère que les fans d'Eren ne m'en veulent pas trop de torturer autant leur chouchou n_n'._

 _Pour ceux qui ont deviné plus ou moins le coup de la chair humaine pour la théorie de sa transformation, félicitations ! Même si la nature d'Eren reste encore un véritable puzzle et qu'il a encore du chemin à parcourir pour se transformer complètement… 8D_

 _Alors, vos impressions :_

 _\- Les réactions d'Eren et sa transformation ?_

 _\- L'attitude de Livaï ?_

 _\- Hanji ? (tout simplement 8D)_

 _Merci encore pour vos commentaires, cela me booste énormément ! Malgré des périodes comme celle-ci où je galère un peu pour me trouver du temps libre, vos encouragements me donne encore plus envie de vous faire découvrir la suite ! Et surtout vos réactions au fur et à mesure des chapitres, sadique comme je suis (et si vous croyez avoir tout vu dans celui-ci, vous n'êtes tellement pas prêt(e)s pour la suite… 8-D)._

 _Petite info : même si je m'atèle déjà à l'écriture du chapitre 14, je suis pas mal occupée IRL également actuellement... Et quant à ma bêta-lectrice, elle a le droit également à ses vacances n_n'. Donc j'espère pouvoir vous fournir le prochain chapitre avant 3 semaines. Mais si j'arrive à le diffuser plus tôt, cela ne sera qu'une bonne surprise (sait-on jamais si je chope un karma suffisamment favorable)._

 _Au plaisir de lire vos avis et théories dans les reviews !_

 _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_ _(si j'en ai oublié, n'hésitez pas à me faire une piqure de rappel… FFN n'est pas terrible au niveau de la messagerie n_n')_

 **Layla :** _Un Eren suicidaire ? La base ! XD Et pour Livaï, il ne comprend surtout pas pourquoi il réagit de la sorte (il apprend à ses dépens pourquoi on le surnomme le suicidaire XD). Pour l'assurance d'Eren : faudra pas compter sur ce chapitre pour qu'il aille mieux sur ce plan malheureusement x'D. Pour rien cacher, il va traverser une sale période. Mais ce sera aussi l'occasion de le voir rebondir et de le voir reprendre confiance par la suite (Eren en mode tout mou qui déprime, ce n'est pas marrant n_n). Et pour le couple… Cela va se développer très prochainement n_n. En espérant que ce chapitre t'ait plu XD._

 **Pinku** **:** _Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments (ça y est, cela flatte mon égo… c'est mal voyons 8'D). Je suis contente que les combats te plaisent ! Concernant le manque d'assurance d'Eren au combat : n'oublions pas qu'il ressort tout faiblard de sa cellule et qu'il se fait agresser par deux Traqueurs balèzes avec des quinques (je trouve qu'il s'en sort plutôt bien… A sa place, je serais tombée dans les pommes X'D). Oui, Eren reste encore un peu con question instinct de survie… Mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime XD. Concernant le caractère d'Eren : je suis tout à fait d'accord qu'il est tout d'abord quelqu'un d'impulsif et moi-même ait du mal à le voir s'aplatir trop facilement. Par contre, à ce stade de l'histoire, il est normal selon moi qu'il soit intimidé au milieu de ces inconnus (même si Livaï l'a sauvé, ce n'est pas comme s'il le connaissait vraiment…). Surtout qu'il n'a que 17 piges au final et qu'il reste un adolescent au milieu d'adultes et Traqueurs surentrainés. D'ailleurs, je reprends plutôt son comportement de la saison 1 (il faut avouer qu'il ne faisait pas trop le malin à ses débuts dans l'escouade de Livaï 8D). Mais si cela peut te rassurer, je compte le rendre plus affirmé par la suite (aux dépens de Livaï :p). Si je me lance dans ce grand projet de fic', c'est aussi pour retracer l'évolution des personnages (dont notamment Eren). Donc là-dessus, tu peux m'accorder ta confiance : je ne ferais pas d'Eren un pauvre petit garçon timide et fragile n_n. J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre t'ait plu, et pas de soucis pour les répétitions ! A très bientôt j'espère n_n._

 **Sushiie** **:** _Eren en mode brochette, qui ne serait pas tenté ? (l'auteur sadique 8D). Je suis ravie que ces passages t'aient plu entre Livaï blasé par ce gamin et Eren qui a eu son moment de relâchement :p. Pour le reste de la théorie de la transformation : je te laisserais découvrir, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple 8-). En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise!_

 _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _Merci à_ ** _Going-to-Hell-for-Shipping_** _pour la révision !_


	15. Chapitre 14

_Hellow chers lecteurs !_

 _Finalement, le karma m'a fait défaut… n_n' L'écriture de ce chapitre était terrible, révisant sans cesse certains points narratifs. Mais je m'en sors avec une publication beaucoup plus longue que d'habitude (plus de 8500 mots !), ce qui peut compenser un peu ce retard ( ?) n_n'._

 _Merci en tout cas pour vos encouragements ! Cela me motive énormément, c'est fou ! Et même si les délais de parutions peuvent paraître longs, je n'ai absolument pas l'intention d'abandonner maintenant et surtout en si bon chemin n_n. Et puis j'ai déjà le plan du chapitre 15 construit, donc j'espère être moins longue pour la prochaine parution n_n'._

 _\- J'apprécie toutes les critiques, même négatives du moment qu'elles sont constructives. Merci de signaler les fautes, ce serait rendre service pour corriger ça au plus vite n_n -_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Affliction**

Il faisait si noir. Si glacial.

Eren restait allongé et immobile. Les paupières closes et l'esprit embrumé, il ignorait s'il était endormi ou à demi-conscient.

 _« Eren… Eren… »_

Il entendait des voix l'appeler. Une voix grave mêlées à d'autres, plus inaudibles et lointaines.

Il tentait tant bien que mal de se mouvoir, mais il en restait incapable. Comme si chacun de ses muscles restait paralysé par le froid.

 _« Eren… Eren… ! »_

Il entendit du bruit. Cela se rapprochait, peu à peu. Sa gorge se serrait de plus en plus fort, inexplicablement.

 _« Eren… ! EREN ! »_

-oOoOoOo-

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement.

Il vit Petra et Auruo penchés au-dessus de lui. Ce dernier semblait irrité.

« Tu as fini de roupiller ? grinça le milicien. Ou il faut maintenant te botter le cul jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement pour te motiver ? »

Eren se releva, le souffle court. Son corps restait encore engourdi. Il ne sentait presque plus son bras droit. Il était tellement embrumé qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de massue.

Il tourna la tête vers son réveil. Il laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise en constatant qu'il aurait dû sonner depuis presqu'une heure déjà. Cela lui fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet, il s'éjecta du lit et se précipita pour récupérer son uniforme.

« Vraiment désolé ! s'exclama-t-il affolé. Je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil ! Je me dépêche ! »

Eren se hâta de se préparer. Une douche expéditive, un brossage de dent rapide. Dans sa précipitation, il faillit enfiler son maillot à l'envers.

En sortant de la salle d'eau, il tenta tant bien que mal d'enfiler ses holsters tout en pressant le pas.

«- Attends Eren ! l'interpella Petra. Je vais t'aider.

\- Nous sommes déjà en retard, s'affola-t-il. Si je les mets sur le chemin…

\- Ce ne sera pas plus rapide, le coupa-t-elle. Laisse-moi faire. »

Elle finit par le calmer et l'aida à se rhabiller sous le regard agacé d'Auruo.

« - Ca va Eren ? s'inquiéta Petra en examinant sa mine désarçonnée. Tu n'as pas l'air bien…

\- Ca va ça va, tenta-t-il de la rassurer malgré sa confusion. Je suis juste un peu surpris… J'ai rarement des pannes de réveil…

\- Avoue que tu as du mal à suivre les entrainements, ricana Auruo. Finalement, tu as du mal à tenir notre cadence.

\- Auruo, le reprit Petra. Arrête d'essayer d'imiter le Caporal. Tu deviens vraiment ridicule.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de voir le Caporal partout, se moqua le Traqueur. On va finir par croire que c'est une obsession. »

Petra préféra lâcher un soupir exaspéré plutôt que de répondre. Eren les ignora, trop occupé à finir de se préparer. Il avait finit par s'habituer aux remarques et à leurs querelles.

Cela faisait à peu près une dizaine de jours qu'il suivait les entrainements de façon régulière et le rythme s'approchait de plus en plus de ce qu'il avait vécu à l'Ecole Militaire. Bien que le Caporal Livaï et le reste de l'escouade restaient assez rigoureux et exigeants durant les exercices, ils n'arrivaient pas au niveau des sanctions de l'instructeur Shadis.

Une fois prêt et son brassard délavé enfilé, Eren s'avança vers la sortie avec les deux miliciens.

« - Eren, insista Petra. Si tu ne te sens pas bien pendant l'entrainement, on pourra essayer de nous arranger pour t'accorder une pause.

\- Arrête de le couver, pesta Auruo.

\- Je suis sérieuse, continua-t-elle. Le rythme est assez soutenu, et n'importe quel apprenti serait déjà sur les rotules.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, soutint Eren. Je vais très bien. Cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti autant en pleine forme. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, Eren emboita le pas. Ils avaient perdu beaucoup trop de temps, et il fallait qu'il se dépêche de prendre son petit-déjeuner au réfectoire pour rattraper son retard.

Il resongea quelques instants à son rêve quelque peu étrange. Cela lui rappelait presque ses cauchemars, même si cela restait différent. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas particulièrement stressé.

Ses pensées s'évaporèrent instantanément au à la plainte étouffée d'Auruo. Petra avait dû finir par lui mettre un bon coup de coude pour le calmer.

-oOoOoOo-

Eren achevait sa quatrième heure d'entraînement de la journée. Eld marquait le rythme en claquant des mains tandis que Gunther, Auruo et lui enchaînaient leur troisième série de pompes.

« Plus vite, plus vite ! » les encourageait Eld. « Gunther, tu es à la traîne ! »

Chacun accélérait la cadence, malgré les grimaces et la sueur dégoulinante sur leur front.

« Cent ! » s'écria en premier Auruo.

Il s'empressa de se lever, faisant mine d'être impassible alors que sa figure rouge pivoine et sa respiration hachée trahissaient les énormes efforts qu'il venait de fournir.

« - Cent ! » expira Eren, en s'avachissant à plat ventre sur le sol et complètement éreinté.

\- Et merde… s'exclama Gunther en terminant sa série, se contentant de s'asseoir en tailleur tout en essayant de récupérer son souffle.

\- Génial Eren ! Tu n'es pas le dernier cette fois ! » félicita Eld.

Eren lui sourit avec un air victorieux. C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait réussit à devancer un membre de l'escouade. Il ne se sentait pas peu fier et aurait bien laissé échapper un cri de victoire s'il n'était pas aussi exténué.

Il se releva tant bien que mal et saisit une gourde rangée à proximité de ses affaires. Il avait besoin de se désaltérer. L'atmosphère était lourde et le mercure avait brusquement grimpé ces derniers temps. Il en profita pour s'asperger d'eau le visage. Il avait tellement transpiré que ses mèches brunes restaient plaquées contre son front.

Ses journées restaient assez intenses. Son planning était lourdement chargé d'exercices physiques et entrecoupés d'examen d'Hanji. Son état de santé s'était aussi nettement amélioré. Il ne souffrait plus de nausée, de fatigue ou de vertige. Sa peau était même redevenue un peu plus hâlée depuis quelques jours. Hanji l'avait alors encouragé à s'investir davantage dans les entrainements pour améliorer sa condition physique et tester ses limites.

Eren était encore mal à l'aise à l'idée que ses progrès étaient dus à son changement de régime alimentaire… Il préférait encore se dire que son retour plus intensif au sport y contribuait.

« - Gunther, interpella Eld. C'est à ton tour maintenant !

\- Je sais je sais… grimaça ce dernier. Laisse-moi encore reprendre mon souffle avant de m'achever ! »

Eren sourit en anticipant le sort réservé à Gunther. Afin de donner un peu de piquant à leurs entrainements, Auruo avait proposé un gage pour le dernier qui finissait la dernière série de pompes. Eren se retrouvait en général de corvée pour nettoyer le réfectoire ou bien les vestiaires. Les services d'entretien intervenaient dans un cadre très restrictif au sein de l'enceinte, malgré les exigences du Caporal qui réclamait un ménage quasi quotidien. Et vu les attentes en terme de propreté de ce dernier, il valait mieux ne pas se retrouver dernier.

« - Perdre contre un gamin, ricana Auruo. Tu t'empâtes Gunther !

\- Ce n'est pas faux, reprit-il avec le sourire. Mais il faut dire qu'Eren a fait de sacrés progrès ces derniers temps. Même si je ne m'attendais pas à être battu…

\- C'est vrai, confirma Eld. Tu as progressé super vite.

\- Merci, dit Eren encore un peu hébété. Même si j'ai dû tout donner pour les vingt dernières…

\- Ne sois pas modeste ! rit Eld.

\- Si seulement Petra était avec nous, lâcha Gunther. J'aurais peut-être eu une chance de ne pas finir en queue de peloton.

\- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas de chance, sourit Eld en haussant les épaules. Elle devait aider le Caporal pour finaliser certains dossiers.

\- Tu te cherches des excuses, lança Auruo sur un ton provocateur. Si Eren t'a battu, Petra aurait largement réussi à te distancer.

\- Tu es bien gonflant pour quelqu'un qui a fini premier, dit Gunther à son camarade avec un air faussement innocent. Tu ne ragerais pas un peu trop que Petra se retrouve seule avec le Caporal, en train de traiter ensemble de _certaines affaires_ … ? »

Auruo se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés et ses oreilles se teintant d'un joli rouge vif.

« Arrête de dire des conneries, s'énerva-t-il. Et puis qu'est-ce que cela pourrait me foutre ?! »

Gunther explosa de rire sous le regard foudroyant de son partenaire. Eren les dévisageait sans trop comprendre. Eld se rapprocha de lui, tout en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

« - Ne fais pas attention, lui dit-il. On aime bien le taquiner lorsque Petra bosse seule avec le Caporal. Auruo a un petit faible pour elle, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de le charrier…

\- Arrête de dire des conneries toi ! le reprit Auruo. Eren, n'écoute pas ces abrutis !

\- Mais c'est vrai qu'on peut se poser quelques questions, intervint Gunther en prenant une expression mystérieuse. Petra est la seule personne avec qui il peut passer des heures à discuter. Enfin, s'ils ne font que _discuter_ …

\- Le Caporal n'est pas comme ça ! défendit Auruo avec virulence. Ce n'est pas son genre de s'enticher d'une de ses subordonnées. Il reste responsable !

\- Mais il parait que Petra n'est pas si insensible aux charmes de notre cher Caporal… continua de le taquiner Gunther.

\- Je t'emmerde ! » lâcha Auruo en brandissant furieusement son poing.

Gunther et Eld continuaient de rire de la colère de leur camarade tandis qu'Eren assistait à la scène mi-sourire mi-hésitant.

Même s'il était beaucoup plus à l'aise pour plaisanter avec l'escouade, il ne savait pas comment bien réagir face à ce type de ragot. Il n'arrivait jamais à saisir la vérité de la dérision, ce qui provoquait soit la consternation soit la raillerie de ses camarades. Il a toujours été nul pour alimenter ou croire à ce type d'histoire.

Ses pensées dérivèrent sur ses anciens camarades de chambrée, ainsi que de ses autres camarades de promotion. Cette ambiance joyeuse et les diffusions de rumeur le plongèrent dans la nostalgie.

Comment ils allaient tous ? S'en étaient-ils bien sortis ? Restaient-ils dans la Milice ?

Il en eut un léger pincement au cœur. Même si l'atmosphère s'était un peu plus égayée, cela ne valait pas celle de l'Ecole.

La porte s'ouvrit alors brusquement. Le Caporal apparut, suivi de près par Petra.

Les rires cessèrent instantanément, les trois autres Traqueurs faisant mine de reporter leur regard sur un autre centre d'intérêt.

«- Vous avez fini l'entrainement ? demanda leur supérieur.

\- Il nous reste encore une dernière heure pour le corps à corps, répondit Eld. Nous allons nous y préparer.

\- Bien, répondit le Capitaine sur un ton neutre.

\- D'ailleurs Caporal, peut-être devriez-vous faire une démonstration avec Gunther ? suggéra Auruo. Histoire de rafraîchir certaines bases pour le bleu. »

Gunther commença à blêmir en fixant Auruo. Ce dernier lui répondit d'un sourire, profitant de sa revanche.

« Pourquoi pas, répondit le Caporal d'un haussement d'épaules tout en s'avançant vers le centre de la salle. Eld, tu seras le partenaire d'Eren. »

Gunther soupira et se releva pour rejoindre son adversaire. Il passa devant Auruo, profitant pour lui pincer les côtes au passage.

« - Tu es vraiment un enfoiré, lui chuchota Gunther en gardant le sourire.

\- Ne sois pas mauvais joueur », lui répondit-il également à voix basse.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les quatre au milieu de la vaste pièce, le Caporal prit la parole.

« Vu que cela fait longtemps que tu ne t'es pas entrainé au corps à corps Eren, nous allons te réexpliquer certaines bases, annonça-t-il. L'objectif de l'exercice est l'esquive, Gunther jouera le rôle d'assaillant. Lorsque nous prenons une goule en chasse, celle-ci ne se laisse évidemment pas faire et risque de riposter violemment. Vu que leur force physique est nettement supérieure à la nôtre, nous devons savoir nous échapper au bon moment. La contrattaque est utile uniquement si les conditions s'y prêtent, mais pas de risque inconsidéré. Il faut toujours garder à l'esprit qu'il vaut mieux une goule qui s'échappe qu'un milicien estropié. »

Eren l'écoutait attentivement tandis que le Caporal se plaçait à un bon mètre de distance de son adversaire. Il jeta un regard à Gunther, ce dernier ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

« Quand tu veux », lança le Capitaine.

Ce dernier gardait une posture plutôt décontractée, la main droite derrière le dos.

Ils restèrent tous deux plusieurs secondes à se fixer mutuellement en chiens de faïence. Eren essayait d'analyser le moindre petit mouvement.

Tout à coup, Gunther fonça sur le Caporal. Il fila posture baissée, essayant de l'attraper au niveau de la taille. Alors qu'il parvint à atteindre son côté droit, son adversaire se tourna brusquement et échappa à sa poigne de justesse. Gunther ne se démonta pas pour autant et repartit à l'assaut. Il tenta d'enchaîner sur un croche-pied et de surenchérir rapidement sur une balayette, mais le Caporal continuait d'esquiver avec un jeu de jambes sans perdre une once d'équilibre. Les enchaînements étaient rapides et calculés. Gunther essaya de l'attraper à maintes reprises, mais son supérieur lui filait constamment entre les doigts avec une agilité déconcertante.

Eren avait presque l'impression que leur confrontation ressemblait à une danse. Le Caporal restait imperturbable, enchaînant les pas et se contorsionnait avec souplesse tout en gardant une main derrière son dos. Il avait l'impression de le revoir comme dans le fameux parcours à l'Ecole, avec ses mouvements aussi vifs que ceux d'un félin. C'en était tellement fluide qu'il avait l'impression que le Capitaine anticipait le moindre geste de son adversaire.

Au bout de cinq minutes, le Caporal leva le bras pour annoncer la fin de l'exercice. Il semblait ne pas avoir effectué le moindre effort, contrairement à Gunther qui était déjà bien éreinté.

« A votre tour », déclara leur supérieur en croisant les bras. « Eld jouera le rôle de l'assaillant. »

Eren se redressa et fit face à son attaquant. L'adolescent se concentra, à l'affût.

Eld avança brutalement d'un pas. Instinctivement, Eren recula de deux.

« Tu sembles tendu Eren », lui dit-il avec un sourire en restant dans sa position.

Eren fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il était en effet bien trop tendu… Il devait être un peu plus raisonné et rester aux aguets. Même s'il était arrivé premier de sa promotion en combat corps à corps, il se retrouvait avec un Major très expérimenté. La différence restait de taille.

Eld profita de son moment d'inattention pour lui foncer dessus. Eren esquiva de justesse de se faire attraper le bras droit, mais Eld profita de sa légère perte d'équilibre pour lui faire une prise d'étranglement. Eren fut bloqué, recroquevillé, tandis qu'Eld le maintenait fermement.

« Dégage-toi de là, ordonna le Caporal. Applique un peu ce que tu as appris. »

Eren rassembla ses esprits et porta un coup vers l'intérieur des cuisses d'Eld. Il profita du léger relâchement pour pivoter sa tête et se libérer.

« Pas très fair play, plaisanta Eld en grimaçant. Un peu plus haut et je montais dans les aigus… »

Eren sourit de sa remarque, mais ne se laissa pas avoir une seconde fois. Eld fondit une nouvelle fois vers lui mais il réussit à l'esquiver, se mouvant pour éviter de se retrouver une seconde fois entravé.

Cela faisait un moment qu'Eren n'avait plus pratiqué ce type d'exercice. Il avait l'impression de se dérouiller petit à petit. Même s'il restait encore trop raide, il arrivait à se dérober et à cerner de mieux en mieux les intentions de son adversaire.

Il essayait d'appliquer au mieux ce qu'on lui avait appris. Suivre le regard de l'attaquant afin de mieux devancer ses actions, définir les points de force et faiblesse pour deviner les ouvertures.

Il resongea à ses combats contre Annie. Elle restait insaisissable, se faufilant au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Il avait réussi à saisir ses techniques au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à réussir à la contrer et à la plaquer plusieurs fois.

Annie… Est-ce qu'elle s'était remise de tout ça ? Est-ce qu'elle comptait tout de même rentrer chez les Elites, comme elle le voulait ? Elle avait l'air si choquée ce soir-là…

Il sentit soudainement une poigne lui entraver la main. Pris par surprise, Eren tira Eld vers lui et lui fit un croche-pied. Ce dernier se trouvera à plein ventre sur le sol, le bras bloqué toujours par l'adolescent.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous Eren ? s'énerva le Caporal. Tu es censé travailler ton esquive. Cette prise est inutile face à une goule, cela lui donnerait d'ailleurs une bonne occasion pour te buter ! »

\- Excusez-moi ! s'écria Eren en relâchant immédiatement Eld. Je suis désolé… Une sorte de réflexe…

\- Concentre-toi un peu, maugréa le Capitaine. Les étourdis ne font pas long feu sur le terrain. »

Eren acquiesça et aida Eld à se relever.

« - Ca va ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Tout va bien, lui rassura-t-il. Juste un peu surpris ! Allez, on continue ! »

Les deux combattants reprirent l'exercice, Eren chargé d'éviter les coups.

Livaï continua d'examiner leurs altercations. Il fallait que le gamin travaille encore sur sa concentration, il se laissait piéger trop facilement. Il laissait également trop d'ouvertures et son regard restait trop expressif on pouvait deviner toutes ses intentions. Par contre, il avait de bonnes capacités pour quelqu'un de sévèrement affaibli il y a quelques semaines, Eren se débrouillait très bien, et même si l'exercice de s'y prêtait pas, il avait réussi à immobiliser Eld sans difficulté.

Eren avait encore du chemin à parcourir, mais ses efforts et ses capacités de goules pourraient être prometteurs pour la poursuite de leur mission. Livaï en était convaincu.

-oOoOoOo-

C'était l'heure de diner.

Toute l'escouade s'était rassemblée autour de la table. Eld ramenait la plupart du temps ce que lui avait préparé sa petite amie. Les autres se contentaient la plupart du temps de barquettes de repas préparés. Quant à Livaï, il se contentait souvent d'un sandwich procuré à la va-vite. Il accordait peu d'importance au contenu de son assiette, du moment qu'il pouvait déguster son thé.

Livaï jetait des coups d'œil discrets en direction d'Eren à l'autre bout de la table. Ce dernier mettait plus de temps que les autres à terminer son repas. Il avait constaté que l'adolescent ne prenait une bouchée qu'une fois que l'on détournait le regard de sa direction. Ses yeux continuaient de briller d'une lueur rougeâtre à chaque mastication. Dans ses moments-là, son expression semblait se diviser entre le plaisir et la honte.

Lorsqu'Eren leva légèrement la tête vers lui, Livaï dévia son attention sur la tasse fumante entre ses mains. Même s'il avait compris son manège, autant le laisser tranquillement manger.

Il examina le planning que lui avait fourni un peu plus tôt Hanji. Demain devrait être une journée un peu plus calme. Vu les entrainements intensifs qu'ils suivaient, des temps de repos leur avaient été préconisés exceptionnellement.

« - Demain sera une journée sans exercice. Je crois que tout le monde a besoin de souffler un peu. Nous en profiterons pour enseigner à Eren certaines méthodologies d'enquête.

\- Méthodologies d'enquêtes ? répéta Eren, intrigué.

\- Il s'agit de te montrer comme nous résolvons une affaire, répondit le Caporal. Nous utilisons pas mal d'outils informatiques et suivons des procédures rigoureuses avant d'aller sur le terrain. A l'Ecole, tu as dû apprendre le comportement des goules, comment les pister et autres théories. Dans chaque division, nous utilisons un système informatique spécifique au sein de la MAG. Pour les Traqueurs, nous utilisons un logiciel d'enquête. Pour les Veilleurs, c'est un programme de sécurité destiné à détecter tout comportement suspect en temps réel au sein de la population. Les Elites ont droit d'accès à une plateforme dédiée pour traiter des dossiers sensibles, en plus d'être habilités aux deux autres systèmes pour traiter des sujets très délicats.

\- On nous en a un peu parlé à l'Ecole, dit Eren. Il paraitrait que l'outil des Traqueurs est très performant pour repérer les individus suspects. Il paraitrait même que dans certains cas, des goules avaient été démasquées en quelques minutes sans comportement suspect réellement visible.

\- C'est à peu près ça, intervint Gunther. L'intelligence artificielle permet dans une affaire de cibler toutes les données concernant le temps, l'espace et les personnes liées à la victime. Lorsqu'une incohérence est détectée ou bien un fait suspect, un avertissement nous est remonté avec la liste des goules potentielles liées à l'enquête.

\- Cela ne nous mâche pas tout le boulot pour autant, dit Auruo. Nous devons bien étudier les faits avant de suspecter une personne d'être une goule. Nous devons souvent récupérer des informations complémentaires pour compléter l'analyse du logiciel et inspecter le terrain.

\- L'outil n'est pas compliqué à manipuler, reprit le Caporal. C'est assez intuitif. Par contre faudra faire une dérogation pour te faire sortir et accéder à la connexion du camp. Ca va être sacrément chiant, mais on pourra te débriefer les bases via des documents en attendant. Une fois que tu auras assimilé tout ce qui est procédures et la paperasse associée, nous pourrons plus facilement t'expliquer comment nous menons nos interventions.

\- Vous voulez dire comment vous travaillez sur le terrain ? demanda Eren.

\- C'est exact, sourit Petra. Notre travail est basé plus de la moitié du temps sur l'enquête, l'autre moitié entre l'entrainement physique et la traque. Une fois que nous avons récolté suffisamment d'éléments, nous élaborons les plans pour attraper la goule. En fonction de son rang et de son profil, nous nous définissons chacun un rôle. C'est la partie la plus délicate car nous devons nous assurer d'avoir récupéré assez d'informations pour passer à l'offensive. La moindre erreur peut nous porter fortement préjudice, il est donc très important que nous soyons méticuleux. Et le logiciel n'a pas forcément réponse à tout, malheureusement. Nous devons parfois même nous faire passer pour un civil pour récolter des infos.

\- Voire même pour une victime potentielle pour mieux étudier son mode opératoire, continua le Caporal. Cet exercice est d'ailleurs assez risqué. Nous ne le pratiquons qu'en dernier recours. Cela nécessite un certain self-control pour que la goule ne suspecte de rien. C'est l'une des dernières étapes de l'apprentissage au sein des Traqueurs, mais aussi la plus dangereuse. »

Eren écoutait attentivement. Tout cela devait être intéressant, même s'il avait davantage hâte de passer à la pratique.

Armin lui avait souvent vanté les technologies employées par la MAG. Même s'il avait déjà été un peu briefé à l'Ecole, il ne pensait pas que le travail d'observation pouvait être aussi conséquent.

Armin… Est-ce qu'il lui avait vraiment pardonné ce soir là ? Même s'il l'avait défendu, il l'avait tout de même attaqué…Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à se pardonner. Si seulement il était là. Sa présence et ses discussions avec lui lui manquaient.

Eren serra les dents. Non, ce n'était pas le moment de ruminer. Il fallait qu'il évite de repenser à cette histoire de transformation. Il ne fallait pas qu'il fléchisse. Il s'était engagé dans cette expérience jusqu'au bout. Quant à Armin, il devrait être en sécurité maintenant. Il ne devait plus s'inquiéter…

Eren essaya de se concentrer sur quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour chasser ses idées sombres. Il regarda discrètement Petra et Livaï discuter en bout de table, légèrement en retrait par rapport aux autres. Il resongea aux ragots, s'ils entretenaient ou non une liaison…

Petra était joviale, pétillante. Parfois, ses attitudes si douces lui donnaient un caractère assez maternel au sein de l'escouade.

Quant au Caporal… Il restait constamment froid et taciturne. Il avait l'impression que tout ce qui l'entourait lui était indifférent. Même s'il discutait assez souvent avec Petra, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait l'air d'excellente compagnie.

Il paraitrait que les opposés se complètent, mais là… Il avait vraiment du mal à imaginer les deux ensembles. D'ailleurs, que pourrait bien trouver une femme aussi rayonnante Petra à leur supérieur impassible ?

Eren avait beau le respecter et admirer ses prouesses, il doutait que cela soit assez suffisant pour séduire qui que ce soit.

-oOoOoOo-

Il faisait noir, si froid.

Eren se sentait si fatigué. Il était incapable de se mouvoir, comme si son corps restait pétrifié.

Ses paupières demeuraient closes. Il était devenu si engourdi qu'il était incapable d'ouvrir les yeux.

 _« Eren… Un jour… »_

Cette voix… toujours cette voix grave qui résonnait comme un écho…

Un bruissement se rapprochait de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à discerner s'il s'agissait de bruits de pas ou de frottements.

 _« Tout… Eren… Un jour… »_

Cela se rapprochait, de plus en plus prêt. Il s'efforçait de s'extirper de sa torpeur, mais il était toujours immobilisé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi était-il incapable de bouger ?

Il sentit un souffle tiède lui effleurer la joue, comme si quelqu'un se penchait au-dessus de lui. Brusquement, deux mains vinrent étreindre son cou.

La douleur était vive et l'air commençait à lui manquer. Il lui était impossible de réagir, comme s'il n'était qu'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Il perdit progressivement conscience, ses poumons se vidant peu à peu.

 _« Un jour tu sauras tout… Eren… Un jour… »_

Lorsqu'il réussit à rouvrir à demi les yeux, il découvrit le visage de son assaillant incliné vers lui.

Son reflet, son double. Un seul des yeux qui le fixaient rougeoyait à travers l'obscurité.

-oOoOoOo-

Eren se réveilla en sursaut, le front en sueur.

Il mit du temps à distinguer les deux visages au-dessus de lui.

« Eren, ça va ? » s'exclama Eld.

Eren n'arrivait pas à lui répondre de suite. Son souffle était saccadé, sa tête et tous ses membres le faisaient souffrir. Son acouphène persistait violemment.

« - Calme-toi Eren, dit Gunther avec un ton se voulant rassurant. On est là.

\- Tu arrives à bouger ? Tout va bien ? »

Eren ne comprenait rien. Il était juste encore un peu perturbé par ce fichu cauchemar, mais il se sentait bien. Quant à ces symptômes, ils étaient juste un peu plus violents que d'habitude. Peut-être étaient-ils juste inquiets de le voir se réveiller de cette manière.

« - Juste un mauvais rêve, finit par déclarer Eren. J'ai parfois le sommeil agité, c'est tout…

\- Tu en es sûr ? lui demanda Gunther. Tu hurlais et bougeais dans tous les sens. On aurait dit que tu étais en plein délire ! »

Eren le fixa sans trop comprendre. Hurler et agité, dans son sommeil ?

Il se tourna vers le réveil, un peu hagard. C'était déjà l'heure et il n'avait pas entendu la sonnerie.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, grimaça-t-il en se redressant rapidement. Je vais me préparer ! »

Il eut à peine le temps d'aller chercher son uniforme qu'Eld lui fit barrage.

«- Eren rassieds-toi, lui demanda-t-il avec un air sérieux.

\- Garde ton calme, reprit Gunther. Hanji ne devrait pas tarder. Elle va pouvoir t'examiner. »

Eren ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi étaient-ils aussi soucieux tout à coup ?

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? leur demanda-t-il. Je vous assure que je me sens bien, je peux aller me préparer…

\- Eren, l'interpella Gunther en essayant de lui parler le plus posément possible. Tu saignes… »

Eren le regarda sans trop comprendre. Il n'avait mal nulle part, et il ne voyait aucune trace de sang sur lui. Il suivit le regard d'Eld vers son lit. Son visage était blême.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, Eren remarqua les énormes tâches sanguinolentes imprégnant ses draps.

-oOoOoOo-

Eren patientait au milieu du laboratoire, examiné par Hanji. Il était assis sur la banquette d'auscultation, vêtu seulement de son bas de pyjama.

Hanji continuait d'examiner son dos, palpant et tapotant certaines zones.

« - Cela te fait mal ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Non. Enfin, pas de changement par rapport à d'habitude… »

Les inspections d'Hanji étaient devenues une sorte de rituel, et Eren restait vigilant si son corps réagissait bizarrement.

« Je vais te faire une prise de sang, le prévint Hanji en préparant sa seringue. Tu me tends ton bras s'il-te-plait ? »

Eren s'exécuta tandis que le Capitaine commençait à humidifier une compresse pour imbiber la zone à piquer. Lorsque l'aiguille pointa sur sa veine, Hanji fut pourtant incapable de l'enfoncer.

«- Ca va ? demanda Eren après plusieurs tentatives.

\- Ce n'est rien, rassura-t-elle. Il semblerait que ton épiderme ait encore gagné en résistance. Je vais remettre du produit… »

Elle répéta l'opération en imbibant une nouvelle compresse d'une autre solution. Le prélèvement se déroula normalement.

« - Tu te sens comment ces dernières vingt-quatre heures ? lui demanda-t-elle. As-tu constaté des changements particuliers ?

\- Aucun, confirma-t-il. Je me sens d'ailleurs en meilleure forme ces derniers temps. Les entrainements se passent bien, je continue à prendre mes repas normalement... Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il s'est passé...»

Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction du haut de son pyjama, resté étendu sur le dossier d'un siège. Tout le tissu au niveau du dos était empourpré et déchiré, comme s'il avait été transpercé de multiples petits trous.

« Je ne décèle pas de dégradation au niveau de ton état de santé. Ton pouls est régulier, ta tension stable. Je ne vois même aucune marque de blessure derrière ton dos. »

Elle procéda une nouvelle fois aux tapotements de ses épaules jusqu'au bas du dos. Eren se laissa faire, comme à son habitude.

« - Tu ne ressens toujours rien ? lui redemanda-t-elle.

\- Toujours rien », affirma-t-il.

Hanji soupira. Elle se redressa et fit face à Eren.

« - Ecoute, je n'ai décelé aucun changement particulier. Excepté le saignement, je n'ai rien trouvé d'anormal. Ton dos est d'ailleurs intact. J'ai eu beau stimuler une éventuelle poche RC, mais je ne détecte rien.

\- Mais je n'ai pas pu saigner… comme ça ? s'affola-t-il.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, répondit-elle. Mais je ne vois pas quelle a été ta cause de saignement. Il se peut que tu aies cicatrisé très vite. Cela me parait étrange, mais tes symptômes me font penser à quelque chose… »

Eren la regarda, intrigué.

« Dans le cadre de mes recherches, j'ai eu l'occasion de découvrir certains phénomènes chez les nouveau-nés goules. Les sujets devaient avoir quelques mois, au bas mot. Comme les humains, les organes des nourrissons continuent de se développer après leur naissance. Leur poche RC comprise. A cet âge, leurs cellules RC n'arrivent pas encore correctement à reconstituer leur kagune. Il leur faut entre douze et dix-huit mois pour y parvenir. Il arrive alors que ces cellules perforent leur poche et jaillissent de leur corps plus ou moins violemment durant leur sommeil. Dans certains cas rares, ils saignaient parfois au niveau de la zone de leur poche RC. »

Eren se raidit, la gorge sèche.

« - Alors j'aurais bien un kagune… qui agirait inconsciemment ? Que je n'arriverais pas à maitriser ?

\- Ceci n'est qu'une hypothèse, déclara Hanji. Il est encore trop tôt pour confirmer quoi que ce soit. »

Elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule, tentant de le rassurer du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« - Nous allons te surveiller les prochaines nuits, dit-elle. Si jamais le phénomène se reproduit, nous serons là pour intervenir.

\- Mais si je perdais le contrôle ? s'inquiéta Eren. La seule fois où ce kagune s'est manifesté, j'étais totalement inconscient…

\- Ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça, sourit Hanji en essayant d'être la plus rassurante possible. Nous sommes des professionnels et nous resterons très prudents. Et puis ta chambre est hautement sécurisée, nous saurons comment réagir si jamais les choses tournent mal. Fais-nous confiance. »

Eren n'arrivait pas à être convaincu. Il continuait de garder la mâchoire serrée, essayant de contenir ses angoisses.

Et s'il ne savait plus se maitriser ? Et si une partie de lui-même s'emballait, se mettait à attaquer ?

Eren était perdu. Il avait l'impression qu'une partie de son corps lui échappait sans qu'il puisse en prendre conscience.

Comme si une autre entité le dépossédait peu à peu d'une part de lui…

-oOoOoOo-

Eren fut escorté au réfectoire, où on lui préconisa de se reposer avant d'entamer ses premiers enseignements théoriques.

Pendant ce temps, Livaï rentra dans le laboratoire. Eld et Gunther lui avait rapidement fait un résumé de la situation, mais Hanji le demandait de toute urgence. De toute façon, il serait venu le voir dans tous les cas.

Une fois dans le laboratoire, il découvrit Hanji en train de ranger son matériel.

« - Ah, Livaï ! Tu as fais vite !

\- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ? coupa-t-il court. C'est quoi cette histoire avec Eren ?

\- Je voudrais bien le savoir aussi. »

Hanji poussa un long soupir et s'installa à son bureau, invitant son coéquipier à prendre place sur un des sièges mis à disposition.

« - Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, déclara Hanji. Mais si je me fie à mes hypothèses, il est fort probable que le kagune d'Eren commence à se manifester.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, dit-il. Cela devrait être plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ?

\- Ne sois pas si confiant, l'avertit Hanji. Je crains qu'Eren ne puisse pas se contrôler. Il semble inconscient aux réactions de son organisme et nous ignorons encore les facteurs de déclenchement. De plus, je n'arrive pas à percevoir la présence d'une quelconque poche RC. Même si nous suspectons qu'il soit une goule ailée, nous ne connaissons pas parfaitement le profil de son kagune. »

Livaï fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas bon du tout.

Hanji reprit la parole.

« - Nous devons renforcer sa surveillance, notamment nocturne. Il se pourrait que son kagune se manifeste lors de ses prochaines nuits. Moblit devrait alterner avec moi les observations de ce soir. Est-il possible qu'un de tes subordonnés puisse nous épauler ?

\- Je vais m'organiser avec eux et je te dis ça. Je me tiendrais présent ce soir.

\- Je t'en remercie, lui dit Hanji sur un ton soulagé. Par contre, prenez bien vos précautions. On ne sait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre.

\- Nous ferons gaffe. Nous sommes assez méticuleux là-dessus. Tu n'as rien d'autres à rajouter avant que je rejoigne les autres ?

\- Il se pourrait aussi que son organisme se soit renforcé, répondit Hanji. Sa génération est très efficace. Concernant sa peau, elle est devenue aussi résistante que celle d'une goule. J'ai dû cette fois utilisée une solution pure pour la ramollir et lui faire un prélèvement.»

Livaï fronça de nouveau les sourcils. La tâche va devenir beaucoup plus complexe si ce gamin perd aussi bien les pédales qu'il ne gagne en puissance…

« Ces informations nous seront utiles. Si jamais nous constatons un élément suspect, nous te le ferons savoir. »

Il se releva et quitta le laboratoire, tandis qu'Hanji poursuivit ses activités. Livaï resta plongé dans ses pensées.

Son kagune se serait alors enfin réveillé… Il était temps, mais ils n'avaient pas prévu que cela aurait été si compliqué. Voire même si dangereux. S'il se réveillait en goule enragée comme sur cette vidéo, la tâche sera loin d'être aisée même en lui découpant les membres.

Il fallait qu'il redouble de prudence. Même si ce gamin semblait être de leur côté, qui sait ce qu'il serait capable de faire s'il perdait tout contrôle.

-oOoOoOo-

Cela faisait un moment qu'Eren n'avait pas vécu une journée aussi éprouvante.

Bien que les entrainements aient été suspendus pour des activités un peu plus cérébrales, son dernier réveil l'avait perturbé. Il avait eu du mal à se concentrer et on avait dû le reprendre pas mal de fois.

Il avait constaté un léger changement d'attitude de l'escouade. Pas vraiment flagrant, mais perceptible. Ils le quittaient moins du regard, leur attitude était devenue plus posée… Même s'il continuait de l'encourager et à faire des blagues idiotes pour décontracter l'atmosphère, il sentait bien que quelque chose avait changé.

Il avait l'impression qu'on l'épiait comme une bombe à retardement.

Il était réticent à regagner sa chambre. Gunther, Hanji et Moblit l'y accompagnaient silencieusement alors qu'il continuait à broyer du noir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si cela recommençait ? Et s'il perdait encore le contrôle durant son sommeil ? Se réveillera-t-il de nouveau dans une flaque de sang ? Et les autres ? Ne prenaient-ils pas un risque ?

« Ne t'en fais pas, essaya de le rassurer Hanji comme si elle pouvait interpréter ses mauvaises pensées. Nous te laisserons dormir comme à ton habitude et nous te surveillerons juste via les caméras de surveillance. Au moindre problème, nous interviendrons aussitôt ! »

Malgré les mesures prises, Eren restait anxieux. Ils avaient beau essayer de garder une expression calme et souriante, il n'était pas dupe. Quelque chose clochait chez lui, et les autres avaient raison d'être prudent. Mais cette suspicion, même infime, qu'il pouvait être imprévisible le mettait mal à l'aise. Cela lui donnait la désagréable sensation de se retrouver encore dans cette cellule de l'Ecole où on l'étudiait vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent les lieux, Eren entama son rituel habituel : une rapide toilette, brossage de dents, pyjama…

On lui avait filé un nouveau haut, afin de compenser l'ancien salement amoché.

Il regagna son lit aux draps propres. Malgré ses angoisses, il devait y faire face.

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un de ces foutus cauchemars, rien de plus. Cela n'arrivait que lorsqu'il était stressé après tout. Il devait se détendre, et tout se passera bien.

Tout se passera bien…

-oOoOoOo-

Il faisait encore noir. Toujours aussi froid.

Il était épuisé, éreinté. Mais cette fois, il réussissait à se mouvoir.

Son corps était tout engourdi, glacé. Il réussissait toutefois à ramper lentement dans l'obscurité.

Il ne se posait pas de question. Où il allait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il avançait, c'est tout.

Mais son estomac… Il se tordait douloureusement. Cela en devenait de moins en moins supportable.

 _« J'ai faim… Tellement faim… »_

Au loin, il vit une silhouette au sol. Elle remuait.

Comme un déclic, Eren se redressa peu à peu et s'élança vers cet inconnu.

Il n'avait pas peur, ignorait ses entrailles endolories.

Il fallait le rattraper. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas… Comme s'il s'agissait d'un but ancré profondément dans sa tête.

Et il y avait toujours cette voix grave, qui continuait de résonner…

 _« Eren… Un jour… Tu sauras tout…»_

La personne devant lui semblait appeler quelqu'un, ou quelque chose. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer les paroles. Elle essayait de fuir.

Fuir quoi ? Il l'ignorait.

Il continua de s'avancer vers elle, la rattrapant peu à peu. Son estomac continuait de le torturer…

 _« Tu sauras tout… Un jour… Eren… »_

Il finit par arriver à sa hauteur. L'inconnu semblait être à peu près de son âge. Il se tortillait, aillant du mal également à se déplacer.

Mais tout ça au final, il s'en foutait.

 _« J'ai si faim… trop faim… ! »_

Il n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses membres. Comme si tous ses mouvements devenaient mécaniques. Il avait l'impression de vivre dans un film au ralenti…

Son regard s'attarda vers le cou de l'inconnu. Il pouvait deviner la palpitation de la carotide entre ses doigts, la peau à la fois douce et rêche par endroit. Son odeur…

Une odeur délicieuse…

Il sauta soudainement sur l'individu, le plaquant à plein ventre. Ce dernier se débattait, mais il arrivait à l'immobiliser sans difficulté.

Eren ne réalisait pas tout à fait ce qu'il faisait. Quelque chose clochait, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Tout ce qui le préoccupait pour le moment, c'était cette atroce douleur au ventre. Il voulait que cela cesse. A tout prix.

L'inconnu continuait de s'agiter, de hurler… Mais il restait toujours aussi faible.

Son odeur se propageait dans l'air, comme un doux parfum.

Cela en était… excitant.

 _« J'ai faim ! J'ai faim ! J'AI FAIM ! FAIM ! ! ! »_

Sans une once de remord, il plongea ses incisives dans ce cou offert.

Ce liquide… il envahissait ses papilles… C'était délicieux, exquis…

Mais sa faim était toujours présente. Il lui en fallait plus… Encore plus…

Il resserra la mâchoire, enfonçant encore plus profondément ses dents dans cette chair frémissante. Il parvint à en arracher un morceau, l'avalant goulument.

C'était divin… Il lui en fallait… Encore…

Il se mit à le dévorer, complètement hors de contrôle. La sensation était tellement plaisante, enivrante… Et cette faim se calmait peu à peu.

L'individu ne se laissait pas faire et remuait encore violemment malgré ses hurlements déchirants. Mais le bloquer était si facile.

Eren se redressa, sentant encore le nectar rougeâtre dégouliner tout au long de sa mâchoire. Il allait mieux, mais il lui en fallait plus…

Encore plus…

Il fixa alors l'inconnu, étalé sans vie sur le sol. Sa tête restait penchée sur le côté, le visage éclaboussé de rouge. Sa bouche restait entrouverte, le regard figé.

Un regard vert.

Le sien.

-oOoOoOo-

« Eren ! Eren ! Ressaisis-toi! EREN ! »

Hanji avait beau s'égosiller mais rien n'y faisait. Elle, Moblit et Gunther essayaient de le maintenir tant bien que mal.

Eren se contorsionnait dans tous les sens, son corps victime de violentes convulsions. Il hurlait comme un damné, et devenait difficile à maitriser.

« Bloquez-le sur le ventre ! ordonna Hanji. Il faut le neutraliser sans le blesser ! »

Ils y arrivèrent par de multiples efforts, tout en essayant en vain d'esquiver ses coups.

Ils remarquèrent alors d'étranges vapeurs s'échapper au niveau de ses épaules. Elles semblaient être constituées de petites particules et traversaient le haut du vêtement de l'adolescent, le perforant petit à petit. Le tissu s'imbibait graduellement de sang.

Eren ouvrit subitement les yeux, le souffle court. Il cessa immédiatement de bouger, coincé par Gunther et Moblit qui le maintenait fermement au niveau des épaules et des hanches.

« Eren, tu nous entends ? » demanda Hanji en reprenant une voix plus calme.

Eren mit plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits. Son front était en sueur et il semblait complètement perdu.

« - Qu… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… ? finit-il par prononcer avec une voix affolée. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!

\- Reprend ton souffle d'abord, dit calmement Hanji. Calme-toi, nous sommes là… »

Eren gardait toujours cette respiration entrecoupée. Les deux Traqueurs relâchèrent peu à peu leur prise afin de lui donner plus d'espace. Hanji en profita pour soulever le haut d'Eren et examiner son dos. Ses omoplates étaient maculées de tâches rouges, avec de fines entailles entre les épaules qui se résorbaient à vue d'œil.

« Je… Je ne suis pas une goule ! Je suis normal ! Je… je ne voulais pas… Je vous jure, je ne voulais pas faire ça… ! »

Eren était paniqué, les yeux écarquillés et le regard fixe. Hanji et ses deux seconds ne comprenaient rien à ce qu'il disait.

« - Nous sommes là pour t'aider Eren, finit-elle par prononcer en l'aidant à se redresser pour qu'il puisse mieux respirer. Que veux-tu dire par 'je ne voulais pas faire ça' ?

\- Je… Je l'ai tué, dit-il les yeux encore dans le vague. Je l'ai tué et dévoré… Je n'ai rien pu faire… Je l'ai tué… »

Instinctivement, Eld et Moblit maintenaient fermement la poignée de leur quinque. Hanji persévérait dans le dialogue avec Eren.

« - Qui as-tu tué Eren ? Qui ?

\- Il faisait sombre… Froid… Et il était là… Je l'ai tué…

\- Réponds-moi, supplia Hanji perdant peu à peu patience. Qui as-tu tué ? QUI ?

\- Il avait… le même visage que moi… Je… je me suis tué… Dévoré… Je suis un monstre… »

Les trois Traqueurs froncèrent les sourcils, ne semblant pas trop comprendre les déclarations de l'adolescent. Hanji poussa un soupir.

« Il doit être encore à moitié endormi, expliqua-t-elle. Sans doute un violent cauchemar. Eren, on va te nettoyer. Tout se passeras bien tu verras. Nous sommes là… »

-oOoOoOo-

Il était à présent deux heures et demie du matin.

Hanji et Gunther continuaient de contrôler les vidéos de surveillance, les yeux creusés. Moblit était parti se reposer pour reprendre la relève d'Hanji un peu plus tard.

Sur les écrans, Eren semblait endormi. Ses poignets et ses pieds étaient fermement attachés.

La porte du laboratoire grinça. Livaï avança vers les deux Traqueurs, l'air blasé. Il tapota l'épaule de Gunther pour l'inciter à se lever.

« Je prends la relève, va te coucher. »

Gunther acquiesça silencieusement et quitta les lieux tandis que le Caporal prenait sa place. Il regarda les écrans et notifia les quelques arrangements sur la couchette de l'adolescent.

« - Eren a refait une crise, expliqua Hanji en anticipant la question. Son kagune semble bien se manifester.

\- Cela n'a pas dû s'effectuer en douceur je suppose, dit-il en faisant allusion aux attaches d'Eren.

\- Il était difficile à maitriser. C'est mieux pour lui comme ça, ainsi que pour nous. D'après Gunther, c'était beaucoup plus violent que ce matin. Son dos s'est remis à saigner et j'ai pu voir des plaies aux épaules. J'ai dû même lui injecter un calmant pour qu'il puisse se rendormir.

\- On a une idée du facteur de déclenchement ?

\- Pas vraiment, soupira Hanji. Il se pourrait que cela se soit manifesté pendant la phase de sommeil paradoxal.

\- Nous ne sommes pas censés être parfaitement incapable de bouger pendant cette phase ? constata-t-il.

\- Pour des personnes atteintes de troubles de sommeil, le corps peut s'agiter inconsciemment. Cela peut être parfois très impressionnant. Cela ressemblait à des terreurs nocturnes.

\- Il t'en avait parlé avant ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Non, affirma Hanji. Il ne m'a jamais parlé de quoi que ce soit sur ce sujet, et il ne semblait pas manifester de troubles avant hier soir. Mais maintenant, je commence à me poser des questions par rapport à certains éléments de son dossier.

\- Des éléments ? répéta Livaï avec les sourcils froncés.

\- Quand il était plus jeune, il aurait eu des crises de somnambulisme. Lorsqu'il avait été admis à l'hôpital après les attentats, on l'aurait retrouvé très souvent agité dans son sommeil. C'était devenu tellement sévère qu'il s'était baladé dans d'autres étages, à demi conscient. »

Livaï resongea aux circonstances dans lesquelles il avait retrouvé Eren. Il revoyait encore ce gosse complètement dépassé, au beau milieu d'un environnement chaotique et de membres décharnés. Il avait fixé longuement le corps d'une femme complètement lacéré à ses côtés. Il était fort probable qu'il s'agissait de sa mère.

« - Il n'a pas dû se remettre facilement du traumatisme, déclara Livaï. Vu ce qu'il a pu vivre, c'est déjà un miracle qu'il ait pu s'en sortir. N'importe quel gamin aurait pu devenir dingue à sa place.

\- Je veux bien te croire, affirma Hanji. Moi-même je m'en rappelle, et je préfère encore l'oublier ce jour-là. Vu le traumatisme qu'il a subi, je ne me suis pas plus penchée que ça sur son somnambulisme. D'ailleurs, ses examens psychologiques de cette époque étaient globalement bons. D'ailleurs, les tests psychotechnique de l'Ecole n'avaient décelé aucun trouble particulier. Pareil durant sa formation à la MAG, excepté les quelques avertissements pour comportements. Des histoires de bagarres entre gamins. »

Livaï en fut mi-amusé. Il se souvint de son passage à l'Ecole, et il devait avoir eu les mêmes remarques. Un drôle de point commun sachant que ce gamin se comportait la majorité du temps en brave petit apprenti milicien.

Tout à coup, des agitations se faisaient percevoir à l'écran. Eren recommençait à convulser.

« Merde il remet ça ! s'exclama Hanji en se redressant immédiatement. Il faut trouver le moyen de le stabiliser ! »

Hanji accourut vers l'escalier menant à la cellule d'Eren, mallette en main, accompagné de Livaï.

Eren commençait à pousser des cris, tout en restant totalement inconscient.

« - Il est bien maintenu pour le moment ! dit Hanji. Je vais essayer de lui injecter un nouveau tranquillisant, reste à côté au cas où !

\- J'y compte bien, » répondit-il en ne lâchant pas des yeux le corps qui s'agitait de plus en plus brusquement.

Livaï le surveillait attentivement. Même s'il semblait solidement attaché, il fallait tout de même rester prudent. Il était surpris de le voir se débattre plus ardemment, manquant d'heurter Hanji d'un violent coup de tête.

« Tu peux lui maintenir le bras s'il-te plait ? demanda Hanji. Je vais préparer la seringue ! »

Livaï intervint et essaya d'immobiliser tant bien que mal l'adolescent qui se démenait et poussait des hurlements de plus en plus stridents. Livaï fut obligé de peser de tout son poids au niveau des épaules et de la poitrine pour le retenir.

C'est alors que progressivement, son corps cessa de se débattre. Sa respiration haletante se fit de moins en moins bruyante, et se calma soudainement.

« Hanji ! interpella Livaï. Je crois qu'il y a un truc qui ne va pas ! Il ne réagit plus ! »

Hanji se précipita, saisissant le pouls tout en posant son oreille sur le torse de l'adolescent.

« Ca alors… Il s'est calmé ! »

Livaï la fixa avec un air intrigué.

« - Comme ça ? D'un seul coup ?

\- Oui, confirma Hanji. Son rythme cardiaque semble régulier et son pouls stable. C'est comme s'il dormait normalement... »

Elle souleva légèrement une paupière de l'adolescent, guettant une réaction. Elle souleva également son dos, essayant d'y déceler si de nouvelles marques.

« - Il est parfaitement endormi et aucune blessure constatée. C'est étrange. Ses crises semblent cesser uniquement lorsqu'il se réveille...

\- Au moins il s'est calmé, c'est le principal. On retourne là-haut, en espérant qu'il nous foute la paix le reste de la nuit. »

Livaï se releva et s'éloigna. Hanji se contenta d'abord de ranger son matériel fraichement déballé à la va-vite au sol.

Livaï ne fit que quelques mètres qu'Eren recommençait à s'agiter. Quelques cris restaient entravés dans sa gorge.

« Fausse alerte », l'avertit Hanji en préparant sa seringue.

Livaï pesta et revint immobiliser de nouveau l'adolescent. Mais étrangement, à peine quelques secondes après l'avoir maintenu, Eren replongea dans un sommeil paisible.

« - Il se fout de notre gueule ou quoi ? lâcha Livaï qui ne comprenait pas ces comportements aussi imprévisibles.

\- Une crise épisodique ? s'étonna Hanji. C'est vraiment curieux…

\- Je crois qu'on va passer vraiment une sale nuit, maugréa-t-il. Je parie qu'il va encore remettre ça une fois qu'on repartira. »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Livaï effectua à peine quelques pas qu'Eren recommençait à remuer.

« - Fous lui ce fichu tranquillisant pour qu'on en finisse, s'énerva Livaï en commençant à revenir vers lui.

\- Attends ! le stoppa Hanji dans son élan. Cela va te paraître bizarre, mais peux-tu me filer ta veste ? »

Livaï la dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je sais, ma demande est bizarre mais je voudrais tester un truc. Tu me la files s'il-te-plait ? Et reste où tu es ! »

Livaï poussa un soupir. Il s'exécuta et balança son vêtement. Hanji le rattrapa, s'empressa de couvrir les épaules d'Eren avec le veston. Peu à peu, la respiration de l'adolescent redevint stable. Hanji ne put s'empêcher de rester bouche-bée.

« - Ce n'est pas croyable… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela fonctionne…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes binoclarde ? s'avança Livaï qui restait dans le flou total. Tu peux m'expliquer ?

\- Cela peut paraitre dingue, mais je crois qu'Eren réagit à ton odeur… »

Livaï fronça les sourcils, complètement dépassé par ce qu'Hanji venait de dire.

« - C'est quoi encore ces conneries ? grimaça-t-il.

\- Je sais, c'est complètement hallucinant ! Je savais que les goules avaient un odorat extrêmement développé et pouvaient être très sensibles à certains parfums. Mais là… Il semblerait que ton odeur l'apaise. »

Hanji ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un gloussement devant la mine déconcertée du Caporal.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

\- Rien rien, dit Hanji en souriant. T'imaginer jouer les ours en peluche pour un ado de dix-sept ans est assez comique…

\- Si cela te fait rire tant mieux, trancha-t-il d'un ton froid. Moi, je trouve juste ça glauque. »

Sur ces derniers mots, il se dirigea vers les escaliers pour remonter à l'étage.

« Je te laisse ma veste si cela te parait utile, dit-il. Je retourne devant les écrans de surveillance. Tu devrais le piquer pour qu'il nous foute la paix. »

Livaï laissa Hanji rassembler ses affaires avant de remonter à son tour.

Hanji examina sa seringue, et se résolut à la ranger. Elle constatait que cette étrange méthode avait finalement permis à Eren de plonger paisiblement dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a satisfait(e)s n_n._

 _Alors, vos réactions ?_

 _\- Les cauchemars d'Eren et son état émotionnel ? (je vous avais prévenu(e)s que je ne l'aurais pas épargné… :p)_

 _\- Les relations avec l'escouade ? Les entrainements ?_

 _\- La rumeur PetraxLivaï ? (pas tapé pas tapé 8'D)_

 _\- Les réactions de Livaï ? :p_

 _J'ai hâte de connaître vos réactions sur ce chapitre, notamment sur cette dernière partie -)._

 _Au plaisir de lire vos avis et théories dans les reviews !_

 _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 **Layla :** _L'ascenseur émotionnel sur la transformation d'Eren ? J'ai bien réussi mon coup alors (j'suis trop fière 8D). J'ai remarqué qu'Hanji en a déçu plus d'un(e) n_n'. C'est vrai qu'elle/il n'a pas été cool avec Eren. Mais bon, malgré ses allures de folle et naïve, Hanji n'est pas un personnage aussi cool qu'on pourrait croire dans SnK. Du moins, je trouve (si la saison 2 ne t'a pas convaincue, rendez-vous dans la saison suivante… 8D). Pour la nourriture : je crois que ce chapitre 14 répond en partie à ta question… -). A la prochaine ! n_n_

 **Pinku:** _Hello ! Oui, je suis quelqu'un de cruelle et sadique (mouhahahah). Je vois que ton avis sur Hanji a basculé ! XD C'est vrai que Livaï et Hanji paraissent cruels dans le chapitre 13, mais au final, ne font-ils pas leur job au final ? n_n' C'est vrai qu'ils sont tous les deux exigeants, mais leur objectif est de faire transformer Eren et qu'il puisse intégrer leur troupe. Sans kagune, Eren est bon pour aller se faire charcuter par le secteur de recherche n_n'. Et vu qu'Eren semble être plus ou moins une goule, ce dernier n'a pas trop de choix. Soit il coopère et il fait bien parti de leur rang, soit il refuse et il ne sert à rien à la mission… Coup de bol qu'Eren a plutôt un bon mental par rapport à ce qui lui arrive et une détermination d'acier 8'D. Au plaisir de continuer les lire tes reviews n_n._

 _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _Merci à_ ** _Going-to-Hell-for-Shipping_** _pour la révision !_


	16. Chapitre 15

_Hellow chers lecteurs !_

 _Non vous n'hallucinez pas ! Un chapitre diffusé en moins d'une semaine (ce record !). J'étais hyper motivée de l'écrire, tellement j'avais hâte de vous faire partager cette partie de l'histoire !_

 _J'espère sincèrement qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ! (je croise les doigts…)_

 _\- J'apprécie toutes les critiques, même négatives du moment qu'elles sont constructives. Merci de signaler les fautes, ce serait rendre service pour corriger ça au plus vite n_n -_

 _Bande-son (le retour !) :_ _"Afraid" de The Neighbourhood et "Licht und Schatten" de Yutaka Yamada (BO de Tokyo Ghoul)_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : L'éclosion**

Il était environ sept heures du matin.

Livaï avait veillé une bonne partie de la nuit, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Malgré ces yeux cernés, il arrivait encore à tenir le coup. Il était très souvent insomniaque, ce qui ne faisait pas de lui un gros dormeur au final.

Eren continuait de dormir paisiblement. Il restait toujours attaché au lit, sa veste lui recouvrant les épaules.

Quelque chose échappa à Livaï. Son odeur aurait-il vraiment un impact sur son comportement ? Et pourquoi lui ? Et surtout, pour quelle raison ?

Peut-être était-ce juste une coïncidence. Après tout, ce n'était encore qu'une hypothèse de cette folle.

Il se releva pour regagner le sous-sol, accompagné de Moblit. Leur journée ne devait pas tarder à commencer.

Arrivés au pied de la couchette de l'adolescent, Livaï récupéra sa veste et l'enfila instantanément. Eren ne remua que légèrement mais restait toujours plonger dans un profond sommeil. Le Capitaine lui secoua légèrement les épaules. La sonnerie du réveil retentit au bout de quelques secondes.

Les paupières d'Eren se levèrent lentement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il reconnut les deux Traqueurs.

« - Bien dormi ? lui dit le Caporal d'un ton neutre tandis que Moblit était occupé à le détacher.

\- Ca a été, acquiesça Eren d'un léger hochement de tête. Enfin, je crois… »

Une fois libéré, Eren se redressa.

« - Est-ce que je me suis conduit encore… bizarrement ? demanda-t-il peu assuré.

\- Tu as eu quelques épisodes agités mais rien d'alarmant », répondit Livaï.

Ce dernier n'avait pas envie d'évoquer son comportement étrange vis-à-vis de son odeur. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour aborder le sujet, surtout qu'Hanji manquait encore pas mal d'éléments pour confirmer ce phénomène.

« Nous allons t'attendre là-haut le temps que tu te prépares, lui dit Moblit. Nous allons procéder à quelques examens. On te fera repasser un scanner, cela ne sert à rien que tu enfiles ton uniforme au complet. »

Eren hocha la tête, tandis que les deux miliciens retournèrent à l'étage au-dessus.

Une fois terminé, Eren remonta au niveau du laboratoire et se laissa guider par les instructions de Moblit. Il connaissait déjà la procédure pour la radio et la séance fut plus rapide que la dernière fois.

Tout comme avec Hanji, Moblit procéda aux différents examens : prélèvement sanguin, tension, rythme cardiaque, conduit auditif, la gorge, tapotements du dos…

Pendant tout le long de ce contrôle routinier, le Caporal restait non loin d'eux. Eren ne savait pas s'il le surveillait ou s'il regardait simplement dans le vague. Toutefois, sa présence ne le mettait pas vraiment à l'aise. Il n'était plus trop habitué à être observé par d'autres personnes lorsqu'il se faisait ausculté.

La porte s'ouvrit tout à coup, Hanji emboitant un pas énergique vers eux avec une attitude sereine.

« - Bonjour à tous ! Alors, cette nuit s'est bien passée ?

\- Pas d'alerte particulière, répondit Moblit. Depuis ma permanence, tout était plutôt calme.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, s'exclama Hanji avec une expression radieuse. Comme quoi, cette nuit s'est avérée plus surprenante que prévue… »

Elle scruta le Caporal avec un petit sourire complice, mais ce dernier fit mine de l'ignorer tout en gardant son habituelle expression impassible. Eren ne tint pas compte de la remarque du Capitaine, trop occupé à se laisser examiner par Moblit.

« - Tu as effectué le scanner comme demandé ? demanda Hanji.

\- Oui, répondit Moblit. Les radiographies sont déposées sur votre bureau. »

Ce dernier se détacha d'Eren une fois l'auscultation achevée. Il lui dit qu'il pouvait à présent se rhabiller.

Pendant ce temps, Hanji examinait les images. Livaï guettait la moindre réaction du coin de l'œil.

« - Tu vois quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pas vraiment, dit Hanji en se mordant la lèvre avec un air contrarié. Il ne semble pas y avoir d'évolution depuis la dernière prise… Il faut que je prenne un peu plus de temps pour étudier ça et peut-être que nous aurons plus de réponses de la part du secteur de recherche. Peut-être qu'ils trouveront quelque chose, même s'ils n'ont rien décelé sur la dernière radio que je le leur ai envoyée… »

Livaï fronça les sourcils. Pour lui, cette situation n'avait pas de chance. Même si ses compétences en biologie étaient nettement plus limitées que celles d'Hanji, il savait que les goules étaient toutes pourvues de poche RC et qu'elles étaient facilement détectables via la radiographie. Eren possédait bien certaines de leurs capacités: régénération, résistance voire même force physique, et même kagune si on se fit au témoignage de ses coéquipiers. Pourtant, aucune trace de poche ne semblait sauter aux yeux d'Hanji et Moblit.

Si Eren n'était ni une goule et ni un humain, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien être ?

« Caporal ? »

Livaï sortit de ses pensées et fixa l'adolescent face à lui. Il avait finit par se rhabiller et semblait attendre ses instructions.

« Nous allons rejoindre les autres, lui dit-il. Ils devraient nous attendre au réfectoire. »

-oOoOoOo-

Petra expliquait à présent les différents polycopiés sur les différentes stratégies et procédures suivies par les Traqueurs lorsqu'ils devaient arrêter une goule. De temps à autres, Eld et Auruo ajoutait leurs petits commentaires. Cette séance permettait une activité plus posée, sachant que Gunther et le Caporal devait récupérer un peu de leur garde nocturne.

Les traques se déroulaient au mieux au domicile du suspect. Vu que l'intervention s'effectue dans un lieu clos, il était plus facile de coincer la cible. Toutefois, le suspect résidait la plupart du temps dans une zone à trop forte densité de population, ce qui était une véritable faille pour la sécurité des citoyens. Dans ce cas, l'intervention se déroulait dans un lieu ouvert. Il fallait alors préparer une tactique et étudier minutieusement le terrain pour repérer toutes les voies de fuite et les cachettes potentielles.

Il y avait aussi toute une collaboration avec les Veilleurs. Ces derniers devaient s'assurer de l'évacuation de la zone d'intervention. Mais lorsqu'une goule sortait par inadvertance de leur zone, ils devaient également en informer très rapidement les Veilleurs pour qu'ils puissent l'intercepter et continuer d'assurer la protection de la population de la zone.

Quant à la formation des Traqueurs pendant la chasse, elle adoptait la plupart du temps deux variantes. Pour la première, les miliciens étaient constitués en groupe de deux ou trois. Cette tactique permettait une meilleure stratégie défensive et offensive, mais il fallait que la traque se déroule dans un endroit où les voies d'échappatoires restaient limitées. Pour la seconde possibilité, un groupe de deux ou trois miliciens interceptait la goule. Les autres miliciens étaient placés individuellement à différents points stratégiques afin d'encercler la cible sur un large périmètre. De cette façon, la goule pouvait s'enfuir dans n'importe quelle direction. Les miliciens devaient se rapprocher de telle façon à ce que leur formation se referme sur elle au fur et à mesure de ses déplacements. Même si ce stratagème était le plus efficace pour intercepter la cible, il fallait que la communication soit parfaitement claire sur les déplacements de la cible pour préserver cette formation. E puis il y avait un risque à ce qu'un Traqueur se retrouve seul en face à face avec la goule, la situation étant loin sans danger.

L'adoption de cette seconde stratégie était la spécialité de l'escouade du Capitaine Ackerman. Malgré un effectif plus faible que la plupart des autres escouades, chaque Traqueur qui la constituait avait de brillantes capacités physiques, s'adaptait rapidement aux situations dangereuses et communiquait parfaitement avec ses coéquipiers. Sans parler qu'ils étaient tous gradés Major, ce qui voulait dire que leurs talents et services étaient bien reconnus au sein de la division.

Eren essayait de se concentrer du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais son esprit dérivait sans cesse. Il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ses cauchemars de la veille.

Les cris… Cette odeur de sang… Ce goût…

Et son reflet, en train de se faire dévorer par lui-même…

Il n'arrivait pas à décrocher cette vision de sa tête. Cela l'inquiétait sérieusement, notamment vu ses réactions de la veille.

S'il arrivait à se transformer, est-ce qu'il arriverait à se contrôler ?

Est-ce que ce monstre prendra possession de lui ?

Cette idée l'horrifiait.

« Eren, tu m'écoutes ? »

Il releva la tête, Petra le regardant d'un air soucieux.

« - Tu as l'air ailleurs. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui oui, se reprit Eren. Désolé…

\- Tu as passé une nuit merdique, le défendit Auruo. Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux te ménager et te reposer un peu .

\- Cela va aller, affirma Eren un peu surpris de ne pas subir ses habituels sermons. Et puis la pause déjeuner est dans à peine trente minutes. Je vais tâcher de mieux me concentrer, excusez-moi… »

Oui, il devait mieux se concentrer. Se focaliser sur autre chose, ne plus y penser. Il était inutile qu'il angoisse pour des suppositions. Il devait de canaliser sur l'essentiel.

-oOoOoOo-

Eren n'aurait jamais cru que l'heure du déjeuner serait aussi pénible.

Tandis que les autres prenaient leur repas en discutant de tout et de rien, il se contentait de fixer silencieusement l'opercule recouvrant son plat. Il finit par l'ouvrir au bout d'un moment, à contrecœur.

Cela ressemblait à des spaghettis à la bolognaise, avec des morceaux de légumes rajoutés. Et vue l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, Eren doutait que la viande était d'origine bovine…

Il prit sa fourchette et en piqua un morceau. Il goba une portion, jetant des coups d'œil furtifs pour s'assurer qu'on ne le dévisageait pas.

Les autres fois, il essayait de faire abstraction comme il pouvait de ce goût. Il s'efforçait à l'assimiler à autre chose. Après tout, l'apparence de ces plats paraissait normal et les autres membres de l'escouade avaient la décence de ne faire comme si de rien était.

Mais ce cauchemar… Il revoyait encore la scène : son reflet qui se débattait et dont la vie le quittait peu à peu, ses hurlements déchirants qui s'éteignaient doucement, le sang qui giclait de toute part…

Et cette odeur, ce goût… Son palais se remémorait encore de cette chair tendre et parfumée.

Cela le répugnait et l'effrayait à la fois. Et pendant ces repas, à chaque bouchée, il ressentait encore ce goût ignoblement délicieux.

Il avait promis d'aider pour les recherches, pour la mission… Il devait laisser de côté ses angoisses, ses cauchemars. Il fallait qu'il tienne ce programme jusqu'au bout.

Il se hâta de manger, afin d'achever ce moment pénible le plus rapidement possible. Il mâchait à peine, gobant juste chaque morceau.

Dans sa précipitation, il finit par avaler de travers et fut pris d'une toux persistante.

« - Ca va Eren ? demanda Eld.

\- Oui, prononça-t-il avec peine entre deux toussotements. Excusez-moi… J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes… »

Eren s'y précipita, essayant de recracher ce fichu morceau qui lui encombrait la trachée. Il restait penché au-dessus du lavabo, la respiration hachée. Il laissa couler l'eau du robinet pour boire quelques gorgée et se rafraichit le visage. Il resta un moment à s'appuyer contre le rebord, essayant de se calmer.

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

Eren sursauta et se redressa brusquement. Le Caporal était appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés et son regard braqué sur lui.

« - Oui, répondit Eren. J'ai juste mangé un peu trop vite. C'est stupide…

\- Tant mieux, dit-il. J'avais cru que tu voulais dégueuler.

\- Non non, assura Eren en faisant mine d'ignorer sa remarque désobligeante. Je compte bien respecter le régime alimentaire d'Hanji, soyez-en sûr.

\- Si tu as du mal à supporter ces repas, tu peux le lui dire. Je ne crois pas qu'un réajustement ou un écart de temps à autre ne pénalise en quoi que ce soit notre mission. »

Eren fut déconcerté par les paroles de son supérieur. Aurait-il vraiment deviné… ?

« Ca va aller, insista Eren. Je veux vraiment faire tout mon possible pour mener à bien le projet. Et puis mon kagune commence peut-être à se manifester, ce serait dommage de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. »

En prononçant ces mots, Eren enfonça ses ongles dans ses poings afin de calmer sa nervosité. Ses peurs continuaient de le hanter. Ses craintes de devenir incontrôlable, dangereux pour les autres… Mais il devait s'efforcer de garder contenance.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie pour rejoindre les autres de l'escouade. Il passa devant le Capitaine, toujours immobile et adossé contre le mur.

« Eren, l'interpella-t-il avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte. Nous sommes tous conscients que tu t'investis énormément pour la réussite de la mission, mais cela ne sert à rien que tu tires trop sur la corde. Nous avons tous nos propres limites. Alors évite de franchir les tiennes en croyant jouer au héro sinon le retour de bâton risque d'être sacrément violent pour nous tous, et tout particulièrement pour toi. »

Les propos du Caporal le figea un instant. Eren ne s'attendait pas qu'il sorte ce genre de discours. Malgré son ton sec et froid, il semblait inquiet pour lui. Enfin, peut-être… Ce n'était pas son genre de se montrer compatissant.

« Merci pour vos conseils Caporal, répondit Eren avec un léger sourire. Je serais vigilant. »

Il continua d'avancer vers ses autres coéquipiers, le Capitaine lui emboitant le pas.

Même si le Caporal avait sans doute un peu raison, Eren ne partageait pas tout à fait la même vision des choses. Comment progresser et évoluer s'ils devaient tout le temps se cantonner à ne pas franchir un certain seuil ? Quand bien même la douleur, les peurs, les doutes c'est en dépassant justement certaines limites et en étant prêt à certains sacrifices qu'ils pouvaient espérer avancer.

Toute sa vie il s'était entrainé dur, tenté de tirer le meilleur de lui-même pour rejoindre les Traqueurs et anéantir ces maudites morfales. Mais depuis la cérémonie, une seconde obsession lui accaparait l'esprit.

Comment était-il devenu comme ça ? A moins qu'il l'ait toujours été ? Et pour quelle raison ?

Il fallait qu'il continue les entrainements, l'apprentissage, ce régime alimentaire infâme. Et qu'il dépasse également cette peur de perte de contrôle.

Et puis même si cela devait arriver, il y avait l'escouade qui pouvait l'arrêter. Et puis s'il se transformait vraiment en monstre sanguinaire, il savait qu'ils auraient peu de scrupule à l'achever. Et même si cela devait arriver, il préfèrerait encore mourir que de se devenir une de ces horreurs cannibales. Oui, il devait se préparer à tout. Même au pire.

Mais il ne saura jamais ça s'il ne se défonce pas. Ce n'était pas en stagnant qu'il serait en mesure d'exterminer ces morfales, et encore moins de trouver sa vraie nature.

-oOoOoOo-

Eren continuait de s'échauffer avec les autres membres du groupe. Cette fois-ci, il était accompagné d'Auruo, Petra, Gunther et Eld. Leurs exercices étaient plus basés sur le cardio et les étirements. Par rapport aux entrainements précédents, Eren avait plus l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une simple remise en forme.

« - Nous pourrions faire quelques séries plus poussées ? proposa Eren.

-Pas pour le moment, répondit Hanji non loin d'eux. Il faut te ménager un peu.

Eren étouffa un soupir. Il avait envie de se défouler beaucoup plus que d'habitude.

Il était tout de même surpris de voir toute l'escouade au complet à l'entrainement, même si Hanji et le Caporal restaient en retrait pour discuter de certaines affaires. De temps en temps, cette dernière venait le voir pour l'ausculter, un peu comme aux débuts de ses entrainements au camp.

Eren devinaient qu'ils devaient être vigilants suite à ses crises de cette nuit. Pourtant, il se sentait vraiment en pleine forme.

« - Et si nous faisions une petite session de combat corps à corps ? proposa Eld. Juste une petite demi-heure ?

\- Pas tout de suite, dit Hanji. Mais vous pouvez toujours faire ça entre vous pour montrer certains mouvements à Eren. Je préfère qu'il se limite au shadow-boxing pour aujourd'hui. »

Le shadow-boxing consistait à boxer dans le vide pour travailler certains mouvements, en imaginant un adversaire imaginaire. Eren préférait nettement la confrontation directe, mais il devra se contenter de ça aujourd'hui.

« - Je te conseille de me regarder le bleu si tu souhaites prendre de la graine, dit Auruo. Je connais certaines techniques imparables.

\- Tu en n'as pas marre de t'exploser les chevilles ? se moqua Eld. Il s'en fout de te voir brasser de l'air. »

Eren prit une mine déconcerté. Il ne voulait pas être pris à parti dans leurs discussions. Auruo lâcha un petit rire méprisant.

« - Je te mets au tapis sans problème, ricana-t-il. Même avec Gunther à tes côtés.

\- J'ai rien à voir avec vos embrouilles, intervint ce dernier. Mais si tu le prends comme ça, je veux bien relever le défi. »

Ce dernier lança un regard complice à Eld et ils se mirent tous deux en position face au troisième Traqueur. Auruo sourit dédaigneusement, ne bougeant pas d'un pli.

« - Quand vous voulez, je vous attends.

\- Pitié, implora Petra. Arrête d'essayer d'imiter le Caporal, c'est pitoyable. »

Auruo se contenta de sourire à la remarque, tandis que les autres Traqueurs en profitèrent pour se jeter sur lui. Contre toute attente, Auruo arriva à se dégager sans trop de mal. Dans l'action, il avait même réussit à faire une clef de bras à Eld tout en faisant un croche-pied précis à Gunther. Toutefois, Eld réussit à se libérer en se contorsionnant et à lui faire une prise d'étranglement.

« Tu devrais revoir ta défense, » lui dit Eld d'un ton amusé.

Il eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Auruo réussit à le basculer par l'avant.

« Et toi tes bases, » reprit Auruo tout aussi moqueur.

Gunther en profita pour repartir à la charge, réussissant à le déstabiliser par quelques balayettes. Toutefois, Auruo restait toujours aussi maître de lui-même.

Eren était surpris que son coéquipier s'en sorte aussi bien. Même s'il admettait déjà qu'Auruo était assez fort, il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était capable de rivaliser contre deux autres Majors. Même si ses mouvements restaient loin d'être aussi vifs et précis que le Caporal, il restait un redoutable adversaire.

« On revoit un peu tes prises Eren ? proposa Petra à ses côtés. Je m'ennuie à regarder ces messieurs se la jouer. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Eren acquiesça avec un petit sourire. Même si les observer restait instructif, il préférait nettement plus s'exercer même si cela consistait à frapper dans le vide. Petra lui apporta quelques conseils, tout en lui demandant de répéter ses mouvements.

A quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux, Hanji et Livaï continuaient de discuter tout en gardant un œil vigilant en direction des autres miliciens.

« Je préfère qu'on y aille plus doucement sur les entrainements, dit Hanji. Peut-être que nous y avons été un peu trop fort ces derniers temps.»

Tout en écoutant Hanji, Livaï observait de loin Eren répéter les mouvements de Petra. Même si le gamin semblait bien se porter, il remarquait ses quelques absences. Et puis la scène dans les toilettes n'avait fait que confirmer ses doutes. Même s'il essayait de ne rien laisser paraître, il savait que ses histoires de crises et de kagune devaient pas mal le travailler.

« - Tu ne crois pas que nous devrions limiter sa consommation de viande ? proposa Livaï.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Hanji. L'état d'Eren s'est considérablement amélioré, mais son kagune est toujours indétectable aux tests et au scanner. Il se peut que le peu de cellules RC qu'il arrive à produire s'échappent avant même que ses poches puissent se développer correctement. Il faut encore être patient.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que le gamin puisse tenir aussi longtemps, dit-il. Je crains qu'il finisse par craquer, et nous n'avons pas besoin de ça. On avance bien et ce serait dommage de tout faire capoter. »

Hanji approuva d'un signe de tête, tout en observant également les autres membres de l'escouade de loin.

« Il a réussit à bien s'intégrer, constata Hanji. Même s'il reste encore un peu réservé, il s'entend plutôt bien avec ton équipe. Et la réciproque semble se vérifier. A croire qu'un peu de jeunesse ne le leur fait pas de mal.

\- Ils ont fini par l'accepter, affirma Livaï. Vu toutes ces semaines passées avec lui, nous doutons vraiment qu'il soit juste une goule lambda. Sa nature nous échappe, et ses réactions sont bien trop humaines. Même si les goules sont bonnes actrices, je doute qu'elles puissent se perfectionner à ce point. Par contre, nous restons toujours sur nos gardes. Même si Eren n'est pas hostile, qui sait comment il pourrait se comporter s'il parvenait à se transformer. »

Pendant ce temps, Eren continuait de suivre les mouvements de Petra. Le trio derrière eux continuait de s'affronter énergiquement. Petra enchaînait de plus en plus rapidement les coups dans le vide, tout en mimant des esquives et en montrant des esquives.

« - Tu devrais un peu mieux équilibrer ton poids sur tes deux jambes lorsque tu frappes, conseilla-t-elle. Tu gagnerais un peu plus en puissance.

\- J'ai encore un peu de mal, déclara Eren. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment concentré plus que ça sur la puissance des poings. »

Il fallait l'avouer, il n'avait pas vraiment cherché à améliorer cette compétence durant ses entrainements à l'Ecole beaucoup trop d'élèves le surpassaient sur ce point. Reiner était assez impressionnant, une véritable armoire à glace. Quant à Bertholt, il pouvait faire de sacrées allonges. Et même si c'était difficile à admettre, Mikasa restait vraiment imbattable. Malgré ses efforts, Eren gardait un gabarit musclé mais moyen. Même s'il encaissait pas mal les coups, il n'était pas forcément très bon sur sa défense. Il réalisa très vite que le style de combat d'Annie était celui qui lui convenait le mieux. Il avait d'ailleurs pas mal appris à se canaliser durant les confrontations et à mieux anticiper les coups de ses adversaires plutôt que de se jeter sur eux sans discernement.

« Je vais te montrer, lui dit Petra. Tiens-toi bien droit, jambes écartées et légèrement fléchies. Ecarte aussi légèrement les bras. »

Eren s'exécuta tandis que Petra saisit doucement son bras pour lui mimer un mouvement.

« Pivote un peu plus tes épaules pour augmenter la portée de ton coup, expliqua Petra. Tu exerces une bonne pression sur les articulations de ton poing et tu pivotes bien du poignet, mais tu ne devrais pas allonger autant ton bras. Tu risques de bloquer ton coude et tes enchainements risquent d'être moins fluides. Je te montre. »

Elle continuait de présenter ses techniques tout en effectuant les dits mouvements en bougeant les bras de l'adolescent.

Eren ne put s'empêcher d'être intimidé par sa proximité. Petra était plutôt une jolie femme et était loin d'être dépourvue de charme. Il fut surpris par la douceur de ses doigts sur ses poings. D'habitude, les mains des miliciens devenaient plus rêches à force de tenir leur quinque. Il ne put d'ailleurs pas réprimer un frisson en sentant son parfum lorsque ses cheveux lui chatouillèrent le menton.

Un parfum fleuri et fruité. Tiède et sucré, comme des fruits rouges mêlé à une saveur indescriptible.

Un agréable parfum… qui devait être délicieux…

Eren se figea brusquement par cette pensée. Il s'écarta soudainement de Petra, la paume de sa main recouvrant sa bouche.

« - Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Petra.

\- Oui oui, dit Eren en essayant de garder une voix posée. Je dois aller aux toilettes, je reviens… »

Il s'éclipsa vers les vestiaires d'un pas rapide. Il devait rester naturel. Surtout ne pas paniquer. Ne pas paniquer…

Lorsqu'il y arriva, il s'aspergea d'eau le visage. Il avait beau essayer de passer à autre chose, cette sensation ne s'en allait pas. Il devait absolument reprendre ses esprits.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de penser à ça ? Et à ce moment-là ?

Il ressentait de nouveau cette boule d'angoisse remonter dans sa gorge tandis que sa respiration s'emballait. Il avait l'impression de manquer d'air.

Il fallait qu'il se calme, cela ne servait à rien de paniquer maintenant à cause de ses cauchemars. Il n'était plus un gamin. Il s'appuya contre le lavabo, essayant d'inspirer et expirer à un rythme constant.

Voilà, c'est ce qu'il devait faire. C'était juste une mauvaise passe, cela va se calmer. Il va retourner voir les autres et leur demander une petite pause. Il devait en avoir besoin… Peut-être que cette histoire d'odeur n'était que son imagination qui lui jouait des tours après tout.

Il releva doucement la tête vers le miroir face à lui, afin de s'assurer qu'il garde une expression suffisamment neutre avant de les rejoindre.

Il se tétanisa d'un seul coup à la vue de son propre reflet. Ses hurlements restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, trop choqué pour pouvoir réagir.

Ses pupilles, habituellement d'un vert éclatant, luisaient sans raison d'une couleur rouge sanglante.

-oOoOoOo-

« - Cela fait un moment qu'Eren est parti, constata Petra auprès de ses trois autres coéquipiers qui avaient cessé de combattre.

\- Peut-être que tu lui as fais trop d'effets, plaisanta Eld en se massant le cou. Il est peut-être intimidé.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle Eld, soupira Petra.

\- Et tu devrais réserver ces compliments à ta petite amie, rajouta Auruo un brin irrité.

\- Bah quoi ? rétorqua-t-il. C'est un ado, ses hormones travaillent ! J'étais pareil à son âge !

\- C'est vrai que tu étais plutôt un coureur pendant la formation, se moqua Gunther.

\- C'est du passé tout ça ! répondit Eld avec un grand sourire. Je me suis bien assagi depuis. »

Livaï commençait à froncer légèrement les sourcils. Le gamin mettait du temps à revenir. Il n'aimait pas trop qu'il soit perdu de vue, même si les vestiaires faisaient parti de ses rares espaces d'intimité que l'adolescent pouvait s'octroyer vu qu'il lui était impossible de s'y échapper.

Subitement, la porte du vestiaire se pulvérisa dans un énorme fracas. Une multitude de résidus s'échappaient de l'entrée, virevoltant telles des cendres d'un immense brasier. Des débris étaient projetés violemment comme pris par une bourrasque.

Il fallut peu de temps à Livaï pour réagir. Il saisit ses poignées de quinque et se précipita en direction de la zone de turbulence. Ses subordonnés et Hanji saisirent également leurs armes, le suivant de près.

Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de l'ouverture, ils étaient loin d'imaginer un tel chaos. Les casiers étaient renversés, les bancs retournés.

Et au milieu de toute cette anarchie, il y avait Eren couché au sol. Il restait recroquevillé, la tête entre ses mains crispées.

Des formes fluides, organiques et vivaces s'échappaient de son dos, ressemblant à des plumes aux teintes vermillon et orangées qui se dissolvaient dans l'air. Ces inquiétantes ailes enflammées et versatiles s'étendaient sur plusieurs mètres avec une densité aussi folle.

Livaï lâcha un juron. Ce qu'ils redoutaient était finalement arrivé : son kagune s'était finalement réveillé.

« Eren ! cria Gunther en espérant entendre la voix de l'adolescent. Réponds-nous ! Eren ! »

Seul le bruit d'une sorte de crépitement résonnait dans la salle. Soudainement, un cri rauque et déchirant résonna brutalement.

« Ne bougez pas ! ordonna Livaï en levant son bras pour stopper toute avancée. Vous ne faites rien à mon signal ! »

Eren restait toujours à terre et immobilisé. Il avait l'air terrifié, le dos voûté comme s'il portait une charge incommensurable. Ses yeux réfléchissaient une intense lueur écarlate. Lorsqu'il pivota son visage vers eux, l'ensemble des miliciens furent pris de court.

Eren paraissait totalement terrorisé, le regard tellement perdu qu'il semblait fixer dans le vide. Son souffle était saccadé, comme s'il manquait d'air.

Livaï s'était déjà à préparer à plusieurs scenarii dans sa tête, mais vraiment pas à celui-ci. Il était totalement désarçonné.

« Hanji, demanda-t-il expressément. Tu as prévu un plan pour ce type de cas ?

Hanji resta un moment avec une expression interdite. Le Capitaine et scientifique se pinça un moment les lèvres avant de révéler sa décision.

« Nous devons respecter le plan… Il faut le stopper… »

Livaï fronça les sourcils en l'entendant prononcer ses paroles. Cela l'irritait, mais il avait conscience qu'ils ne leur restaient que peu d'options.

Leur stratagème n'avait toujours pas changé. Si jamais Eren montrait des signes d'hostilité, ils étaient chargés de lui attaquer les jambes. La méthode était radicale et brutale, mais il s'agissait de la seule tactique à leur disposition pour l'affaiblir et le rendre le moins dangereux possible.

« - On doit vraiment faire ça ? hésita Eld. Eren ne nous montre aucun signe d'hostilité…

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, répondit gravement Hanji. Eren n'est pas dans son état normal et nous ignorons s'il peut nous attaquer d'un instant à l'autre. Et même si nous le laissons comme ça, il libère une quantité bien trop importante de cellules RC. A sa place, une goule risquerait de s'épuiser et de s'attaquer aveuglément à n'importe qui pour calmer sa faim.

\- Il y a sans doute un autre moyen ! intervint Auruo. Eren n'est pas une goule normale, il pourrait…

\- C'est parce qu'Eren n'est pas une goule normale que nous ignorons ce qu'il pourrait être capable de faire ! trancha durement Hanji. Si on se réfère à nos témoignages, Eren peut très bien perdre le contrôle d'un instant à l'autre ! Même s'il a l'air de se contenir, il peut tout relâcher d'un instant à l'autre ! Moi non plus je ne veux pas en venir là, mais le temps nous ait précieux ! Il faut le stopper, d'une manière ou d'une autre avant qu'il déraille totalement ! »

Les membres de l'escouade dévisagèrent Eren qui continuait de se crisper et ses ailes ardentes qui virevoltaient dans tous les sens. Ils avaient l'air à la fois frustrés et abattus. Livaï savait qu'ils avaient déployé beaucoup d'efforts pour tisser un lien de confiance avec Eren, mais ils en payaient à présent le prix. Ils avaient fait l'erreur de percevoir Eren comme un humain, un apprenti milicien, et surtout un des leurs.

Il fallait qu'il prenne le problème à bras le corps. Ce n'était pas de leur responsabilité à présent, mais de la sienne. Même si cela le faisait chier, c'était son rôle de l'arrêter après tout.

« - Je vais m'occuper de ça, annonça Livaï. Restez bien en arrière.

\- Caporal ! s'exclama Petra. Vous ne pouvez pas vous en charger seul !

\- Je me suis sorti de situation bien plus compliqué. Cela va être rapide. »

Livaï tint bien ses poignées entre chaque main, fixant le corps recroquevillé. Son kagune semblait surtout s'échapper vers le haut et ses jambes restaient bien dégagées. S'il s'élançait en s'abaissant le plus bas possible tout en se protégeant des quelques meubles renversés au passage, il devait s'en sortir sans problème sans la moindre entaille.

« Arr… Arrêtez… moi… »

Cette supplique fit sortir Livaï de sa préparation. Eren avait réussit par prononcer quelques mots. Il n'était pas totalement inconscient, mais semblait se contenir. Ses paumes restaient plaquées contre ses tempes et sa respiration devenait de plus en plus haletante.

« Arrêtez-moi… reprit-il avec une voix hachée. Je ne… veux pas… devenir… un monstre ! »

Il poussa de nouveau un cri perçant, son regard cramoisi croisant celui de Livaï. Ce dernier pouvait y décerner à la fois de la peur, de la douleur et de la rage.

Livaï fut prit d'un dilemme, la mâchoire serrée.

Ce n'était pas un ennemi à abattre, juste un gamin en pleine crise d'angoisse…

L'esprit de Livaï fila à cent à l'heure pour trouver une autre issue. Il en avait peut-être trouvé une, mais c'était risqué.

« Vous autres, interpella-t-il. Couvrez-moi. Si jamais cela dégénère, vous intervenez. »

Avant qu'Hanji et ses subordonnés aient eu vraiment le temps de réagir, Livaï rangea ses quinques et s'élança directement vers l'adolescent. Il se servit des quelques obstacles qui le séparait de lui pour se protéger, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment proche pour qu'il juge bon de se débarrasser de sa veste.

Il plongea soudainement sur lui, de manière à ce que le visage d'Eren reste coincé entre son buste et le vêtement qu'il tenait fermement. Comme une bête prise par surprise, Eren se débattit. Mais Livaï avait réussi à le bloquer par les épaules et à le maintenir face à lui tout en faisant bien attention à ne pas s'exposer à son kagune. L'amplitude de ces ailes démentes s'intensifia, tandis que les bras de l'adolescent s'agitaient dans le vide.

« Ne faites rien sans mon ordre ! » cria Livaï direction des autres Traqueurs qui s'étaient hâtivement avancés alors qu'il continuait de retenir sa prise.

Eren continuait de violemment s'agiter et à pousser des cris étouffés, jusqu'à ce que ses forces s'amenuisent progressivement. Son kagune se réduisait peu à peu jusqu'à disparaître complètement, dévoilant ainsi le tissu réduit en charpie au niveau de son dos. Il avait cessé de bouger et tandis que Livaï continuait de l'entourer de ses bras. L'adolescent semblait plus détendu, sa tête reposant contre son épaule. Livaï restait à genou et le maintenait fermement contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoupisse totalement. Lorsqu'il sentit tous les muscles de l'apprenti se relâcher, Livaï fut assuré que sa crise se soit enfin terminée.

Même si son plan avait réussi, il restait encore abasourdi qu'il se soit avéré aussi efficace…

-oOoOoOo-

Eren se réveillait peu à peu.

Il avait encore l'esprit embrumé et le corps un peu engourdi. Son réveil n'avait pas encore sonné, mais il n'avait pas forcément envie de continuer de paresser au lit non plus. Il se redressa, un peu hagard.

C'est alors qu'il découvrit l'ensemble des miliciens l'observer. Il eut un mouvement de recul, surpris de leur présence.

« Qu… qu'est-ce que vous faites là… ? »

Hanji s'approcha de lui, visiblement soulagée.

« - Tu t'es enfin réveillé ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui saisissant les mains. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Ca va…» répondit-il un peu perdu.

Il dévisagea chaque Traqueur. Ils semblaient tous se détendre un peu, comme s'ils étaient soulagés de son réveil. Seul le Caporal gardait son expression toujours aussi impassible.

« Eren ! reprit Hanji toute excitée. Comment tu as fais ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti ? Décris-nous absolument tout dans les moindres détails ! »

Eren la fixa avec un air ahuri. Le Caporal à côté d'elle commença à s'agiter et à le toiser d'un air ennuyé.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé ? » lui demanda ce dernier avec son habituelle voix neutre.

Eren fut pris d'un doute, la boule au ventre.

« - Est-ce que je me suis… transformé ? demanda-t-il avec crainte et hésitation.

\- Oui, affirma Eld. Et c'était plutôt impressionnant… Tu nous as flanqué une sacrée frousse.

\- On ne savait pas trop comment réagir sur le coup, avoua Gunther. Tu étais totalement dans un état second.

\- Eren, reprit Hanji. Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? Rappelles-tu dans quelles circonstances tu t'es transformé ?»

C'est alors que cela lui revint. Les yeux rouges, ces étranges formes qui surgissaient de son dos… Eren se mit instantanément à pâlir. Il se remémora les derniers événements mais tout lui semblait confus. Il ne savait plus trop si cela s'était vraiment passé ou si ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve...

« - Je me souviens d'être allé aux vestiaires. Ensuite je me suis regardé dans la glace… Mes yeux étaient devenus inexplicablement rouge, et j'ai vu quelque chose sortir de mon dos… »

Hanji resserra ses mains contre les mains d'Eren. Son regard s'illuminait d'une lueur démente, un sourire étirant ses lèvres à l'extrême.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ensuite ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti ? As-tu eu mal ? Tes sens se sont-ils amplifiés ? Pouvais-tu percevoir les couleurs de différentes façons ? Tu…

\- La ferme binoclarde, l'interrompit Livaï agacé par son avalanche de questions. Eren, décris-nous simplement ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque tu t'es transformé. »

Eren essayait de rassembler ses idées. Tout cela lui paraissait si surréaliste. Il avait l'impression de décrire un rêve.

« -Je me rappelle que je ne me sentais pas très bien à ce moment là. A cause de ces dernières nuits, je commençais à me poser des questions. si j'allais finir par me transformer et à devenir incontrôlable… Pendant l'entrainement, je me suis senti un peu bizarre. J'étais plus sensible à des odeurs, et j'ai commencé à paniquer…

\- Des odeurs ? répéta Hanji. Quelles odeurs ? »

Eren déglutit, réticent à avouer ce qu'il avait bien pu ressentir à ce moment-là.

« - Quand Petra s'est rapprochée de moi, j'ai eu l'impression de revivre ce cauchemar où je mangeais de la chair humaine… Cela peut paraître stupide de paniquer pour ça, mais cela m'a horrifié… »

Petra écarquilla les yeux, ne pouvant être indifférente à cette révélation. Les autres gardèrent leur calme, encourageant Eren à poursuivre.

« Et puis, sans raison, j'ai eu ces sortes d'ondes ou de flammes qui sortaient de mon dos. Au début, je croyais rêver et je ne ressentais rien. Je pensais même que c'était quelque chose qui venait de derrière moi. Mais quand j'ai réalisé que cela provenait bien de moi, c'est devenu gigantesque d'un seul coup. J'ai ressenti des picotements partout, notamment au dos. J'avais eu l'impression d'être écrasé par quelque chose et à la fois que mon corps était capable de déployer une énergie considérable. C'était bizarre, et effrayant… »

Il se remémorait de cette peur et de cette étrange puissance qui s'extériorisait depuis son corps et qu'il essayait en vain de maintenir. Il revoyait encore l'expression effarée de l'escouade, poignée de quinque en main. Et puis il y avait le Caporal qui s'était jeté sur lui. Et tout de suite après ses souvenirs devenaient confus... Il se rappelait juste qu'il s'était peu à peu calmé, comme emmitouflé d'une aura rassurante.

Il examina ses jambes, bien intactes. Pourtant, il avait cru comprendre qu'on les lui aurait arrachés s'il devenait incontrôlable. A moins qu'il ait sous-estimé ses pouvoirs de régénération… ?

Eren se tourna vers le Caporal, qui restait toujours imperturbable. Il le fixa également, comme s'il était déjà préparé à ce qu'il lui pose des questions.

« Caporal, j'ai encore un peu du mal à m'en souvenir, mais vous m'avez bien attaqué. C'est ça ? »

Le Caporal lâcha un léger soupir. Eren eut l'étrange impression qu'il était lui-même déconcerté par les événements.

« - Pas vraiment, intervint Hanji. A vrai dire, Livaï a mis à profit une de nos récentes découvertes. Nous avions pu remarquer lors de ta dernière nuit que tu pouvais déjà être très sensible à certaines odeurs. Dont une, particulièrement. Livaï a jugé judicieux de vérifier une théorie pour t'apaiser plutôt que de te blesser sévèrement.

\- Une odeur ? répéta Eren sans trop comprendre. Quelle odeur ?

\- La mienne », trancha le Caporal sur un ton agacé.

Eren le dévisagea, complètement largué. Il avait mal entendu, ou ils insinuaient bien que son odeur le calmait… ?

« Nous ignorons pourquoi, dit le Caporal en anticipant ses questions. La nuit dernière alors que tu étais encore en train de faire une crise de somnambulisme, ma présence t'avait instantanément tranquillisé. Par conséquent, j'ai jugé utile de tester le même procédé et t'éviter de t'estropier. Et étonnamment, cette technique s'est avérée assez efficace. »

Eren resta bouche-bée. Le Caporal était en mesure d'apaiser des « crises » rien qu'avec son odeur ?

Il ne savait plus du tout où se mettre. Déjà que c'était bizarre, c'était également terriblement gênant. C'était improbable, complètement délirant… Peut-être qu'il continuait de rêver…

« - Nous nous retrouvons avec une nouvelle énigme à résoudre, rajouta Hanji en se grattant la nuque. Entre ça et ton absence de poche RC, je suis complètement hors circuit.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas possible, dit Gunther en fronçant les sourcils. Eren n'a pas pu déployer un kagune de cette ampleur sans poche !

\- C'est vrai que cela dépasse toutes les études scientifiques sur le sujet, confirma Hanji. Pourtant, nous avons procédé à tous les examens sur Eren ce matin et les résultats sont bien formels. Même si nous attendons encore un retour de la section de recherche sur les radiographies, je crois qu'ils partageront le même verdict que nous : Eren ne semble pas posséder de poche RC. »

Le susnommé semblait complètement dépassé. Alors il aurait un kagune… sans poche ? Ce n'était pas possible qu'il puisse apparaître sans raison ?

« - Nous continuerons d'étudier la question plus en détails demain, proposa Livaï. Je crois que tout le monde a eu son quota de sensations fortes aujourd'hui.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, approuva Hanji. Nous pouvons quand même te féliciter Eren. Même si c'est par accident, tu as pu déployer ton kagune tout en restant conscient ! »

Eren baissa les yeux, pas forcément très convaincu de ces résultats. Il n'arrivait pas à lever un regard vers Petra, terriblement gêné.

« - J'aurais pu vous attaquer… Je veux dire, si je n'avais pas été à proximité de Petra, je…

\- Eren, le coupa le Caporal en se relevant et en lui agrippant l'épaule. Regarde-moi. »

Eren s'exécuta, bien que réticent, craignant une violente réaction. Les iris d'un gris-bleuté du Caporal restaient plantés aux siens.

« Réponds franchement à cette question, prononça-t-il d'une voix grave. Est-ce que l'idée de l'attaquer t'a effleurée l'esprit une seule seconde ? Juste une seule ? »

Il continuait de le fixer, comme pour essayer de décrypter la moindre réaction. Eren ne fléchissait pas, affrontant son regard sans ciller. Ses sourcils froncés soulignaient davantage ses grandes pupilles vertes reflétant un aplomb sans faille.

« Bien sûr que non, répondit spontanément Eren avec franchise. Pas une seule fois ! »

Le Caporal le dévisagea un petit moment, comme s'il continuait de le sonder avant de finir par le relâcher.

« Alors tu n'as rien à te reprocher, affirma-t-il. On en a rien à foutre que tu sois sensible à certaines odeurs. Si tu restes conscient de tes actes et que tu refuses de nous attaquer en te laissant entrainer par tes émotions, cela nous va. Ce serait d'ailleurs la preuve que tu es bien plus humain que la plupart d'entre nous. »

Eren fut surpris par les paroles de son supérieur. Il n'avait jamais songé à aborder le problème sous cet angle, bien trop préoccupé par l'idée de perdre d'un moment à l'autre le contrôle de lui-même.

« Le Caporal a raison, reprit Petra. Même si tu possèdes certaines capacités de goule et que ce n'est pas forcément facile à maitriser, tu nous as prouvé que tu pouvais te contrôler. Je suis vraiment rassurée que tu nous avoues tout ça. »

Il releva la tête vers Petra, qui le regardait avec bienveillance. Les autres Traqueurs lui adressaient également un sourire conciliant, comme pour approuver ses dires.

Eren en éprouva un énorme soulagement.

-oOoOoOo-

La soirée fut très courte. Eren s'était endormi plusieurs heures, ce qui ne laissait que peu de temps à Hanji pour l'examiner de nouveau et lui reposer des questions. Ils dinèrent ensuite dans une atmosphère plutôt détendu, où il put exceptionnellement prendre un repas dépourvu de chair humaine.

Eren restait surpris de la réaction de l'escouade malgré cette mésaventure. Leurs attitudes semblaient d'ailleurs beaucoup plus posées. Cela le rassurait qu'ils continuent de lui faire confiance. Il avait l'impression que tout redevenait comme avant.

Ou presque, à un détail près.

Lorsqu'il regagna sa chambre, le dur retour à réalité lui revint en pleine face. Les Traqueurs continuaient leur tour de garde devant les écrans de surveillance et il devait rester attaché durant son sommeil. Même s'il ne représentait pas forcément un danger quand il était éveillé, il était toujours susceptible d'être en proie à des crises pendant son sommeil. Eren le comprenait, même si ces mesures n'étaient pas forcément confortables. Par contre, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à une chose : la présence du Caporal dans sa cellule.

Une fois installé et sanglé à sa couchette, l'ensemble des miliciens s'en était allé. Sauf lui.

La grille restait entrouverte, les lumières éteintes à l'exception de la lampe de bureau. Le Caporal était installé, occupé à dépiler des documents et à les griffonner de quelques notations.

Eren restait crispé, mal à l'aise de s'endormir en sa présence. Il n'avait jamais eu de problème pour s'endormir au dortoir car il partageait un espace avec des gars de son âge, tous embarqués dans la même galère et qui avaient affronté les mêmes épreuves que lui pour en arriver là. Mais le Caporal restait son supérieur et il était loin d'être la meilleure personne pour nouer spontanément le dialogue. Même s'il n'était pas non plus un total inconnu, ils ne partageaient rien en commun.

Et puis cette théorie comme quoi son odeur le calmait… Cela le rendait d'autant plus mal à l'aise.

En quoi cela empêchait ses crises ? Pourquoi une odeur ? Et surtout, pourquoi la sienne ?

Même s'il ne le craignait pas forcément, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il devait partager son espace avec lui. Après tout, il restait son supérieur et il n'avait rien à faire là.

Ce dernier finit par se tourner vers lui, visiblement agacé d'être longuement observé.

« - La lumière te gêne ?

\- Non ça va, assura Eren encore intimidé.

\- Alors dors, trancha-t-il en se replongeant dans sa paperasse. Le programme risque d'être chargé pour toi demain. »

Eren se tut et détourna son regard vers le plafond. C'était clair, il n'était pas le seul à être ennuyé par cette situation…

Même s'il avait déjà bien dormi dans l'après-midi, il avait encore besoin de récupérer. Ses paupières s'alourdirent naturellement au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Il finit par céder peu à peu dans un sommeil sans prendre en compte du faible bruit du papier froissé.

Avant de succomber totalement dans les bras de Morphée, une odeur lui revint en mémoire.

Un parfum subtil, mêlant agrumes et épices, avec une pointe de savon.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a satisfait(e)s n_n._

 _Vos réactions ?_

 _\- L'évolution de la relation entre Eren et l'escouade ?_

 _\- Les états d'âme d'Eren ?_

 _\- Sa seconde transformation ?_

 _\- Les interventions de Livaï ?_

 _\- Votre scène préférée entre Livaï et Eren ?_

 _\- Le retour de la bande-son ?_

 _Je veux trop savoir vos réactions, c'est terrible… n_n'_

 _Pour informations : le chapitre 16 risque d'être diffusé dans un « petit » moment vu que ma bêta lectrice sera pas mal occupée. Cela peut aller de 2-3 semaines à un peu plus d'un mois. Et vu que je suis trop lâche pour publier sans une relecture, faudra être patient… J'espère que vous ne me lâcherez pas n_n'._

 _Bien entendu, je ne me permettrais pas de chômer ! Peut-être que j'arriverais à écrire des chapitres en avance, voire même en profiter pour démarrer d'autres projets de fanfics SnK._

 _o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

 _J'en profite pour dresser un petit bilan de cette fanfic :_

 _L'Ombre Ecarlate, c'est à présent 15 chapitres, 30 chansons en bande-son, près de 115 700 mots, plus de 240 pages… Jamais je ne m'en serais crue capable, c'est fou !_

 _Nous ne sommes qu'à la première couche de l'intrigue et la relation ErenxLivaï n'est qu'au démarrage… Le meilleur reste à venir !_

 _Je ne pensais pas m'investir autant pour cette histoire, surtout après des années sans avoir écrit. Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements, vous me donnez littéralement des ailes ! Cette aventure se poursuit grâce à vous !_

 _Même si certains (ou beaucoup ?) d'entre vous se plaignent du rythme de publication (2 à 3 semaines pour un chapitre), je vous comprends tout à fait… Malheureusement, je suis également pas mal occupée dans la vraie vie et je risque de décéder si je m'engage sur du 1 chapitre de 7000-9500 mots par semaine (rien que celui-ci j'ai cumul nuits de 4-5 heures de sommeil…). Donc NON, je ne suis pas en panne d'inspiration et j'ai un plan bien en tête (je pourrais même écrire l'histoire à l'envers en partant de l'épilogue, c'est pour dire…) et OUI, je suis toujours aussi motivée pour continuer ! Du moins, tant que je continuerais à vous donner du rêve et que cette lenteur de publication ne vous découragera pas n_n._

 _Gros merci à_ _ **Going-to-Hell-for-Shipping**_ _pourson travail de relecture (la qualité des chapitres lui ait aussi dû !) et à_ _ **Easyan**_ _pour ses encouragements de dingues (même si t'es occupée Chewey) ! Sans elles, cette histoire n'aurait jamais vu le jour n_n._

 _Gros câlins aux fidèles :_ _ **ArrianaRavenclaw**_ _,_ _ **D4rk Lili**_ _,_ _ **Elylo**_ _,_ _ **Esiemy**_ _, ,_ _ **Sar5ita**_ _,_ _ **Sushiie**_ _,_ _ **WendyBaka**_ _._

 _Des poutoux baveux à mes petits nouveaux qui dépotent du cactus (oui, carrément !) :_ _ **Linotte-biscotte**_ _,_ _ **Opast**_ _,_ _ **Pinku**_

 _Des cœurs à ceux et/ou celles qui m'ont encouragé(e)s et qui (j'espère) continuent d'apprécier le récit :_ _ **Cassiel**_ _,_ _ **emylou**_ _(courage pour la rentrée et tes fics !),_ _ **Fanakeh, Lilia**_ _,_ _ **Leguramine**_ _,_ _ **Yunoki**_

 _Et des bisous volés à tous les followers et lecteurs sans distinction, bien évidemment ! n_n_

 _Ce message transpire de rose et de sucre, mais je m'en fiche ! Vous le méritez tou(te)s et j'espère sincèrement réussir à vous divertir jusqu'au bout !_

 _o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

 _Au plaisir de lire vos avis et théories dans les reviews !_

 _Merci à_ ** _Going-to-Hell-for-Shipping_** _pour la révision !_


	17. Chapitre 16

_Hellow chers lecteurs !_

 _J'espère que vous avez passé toutes et tous une bonne rentrée et, surtout, de bonnes vacances ! n_n_

 _De mon côté, j'ai eu finalement très peu de temps pour écrire (à mon grand désarroi T-T). A vrai dire, j'étais mobilisée dans pleins de projets au niveau vie perso et c'était vraiment difficile de prendre du temps pour moi. Je m'excuse d'ailleurs de cette publication tardive et espère sincèrement ne pas avoir fais fuir certains d'entre vous (même ma bêta m'a quémander la suite pour correction pendant près de 15 jours… je suis impardonnable OAQ). Mais normalement, je devrais retrouver un rythme un peu plus 'normal' (ou du moins je n'aurais plus à me justifier d'une pause aussi longue pendant un bout de temps n_n')._

 _Merci en tout cas pour vos commentaires, cela m'a donné du pep's !_

 _Malgré ce retard, je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre de… plus de 11 000 mots ! Je crois que c'est le plus long que j'ai écris jusqu'à présent (new record ! 8D)._

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o Annonce Express o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ce n'est pas mon habitude de faire une seconde mise à jour de chapitre à même pas 24h de sa diffusion, mais c'est plus fort que moi… J'ai eu ma première critique négative (?) sur « L'Ombre Ecarlate » et je ressens un terrible besoin de faire une mise au point quitte à vous faire subir ce pavé…

Si vous avez une quelconque critique vis-à-vis de l'histoire, que cela soit au niveau de l'écriture (orthographe, conjugaison, syntaxe,…) ou au niveau scénaristique (cohérence, façon de décrire certaines scènes, ce qui aurait pu être mieux développé…), n'hésitez surtout pas à le signaler dans les reviews ! Je cherche sans cesse à m'améliorer et je serais ravie qu'on pointe mes travers pour que je puisse les rectifier ! Que vous soyez vous-même auteur ou simple lecteur de passage, votre avis compte beaucoup !

Cette fiction est loin d'être parfaite : malgré le travail fourni et les multiples relectures de chacun des chapitres (bêta et moi incluse), des erreurs peuvent toujours nous échapper (fatigue, étourderie, etc…). Bref, nous sommes humaines et des auteures/amateurs qui ne cherchent qu'à s'améliorer. Vous n'avez aucun risque de nous vexer, donc n'hésitez pas à nous signaler toute faute même minime ! Nous voulons vraiment rendre cette histoire la plus qualitative possible pour vous et les nouveaux lecteurs ;).

Moi-même je ne suis pas tendre dans mes reviews. Quand j'adore une fiction mais que j'aperçois des coquilles, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les signaler. Je crois sincèrement que c'est rendre service et encourager l'auteur dans cette démarche, permettant à la fois de prendre en considération son travail tout en l'aidant à s'améliorer (oui, un travail... Pour 5 minutes de lecture, l'auteur a dû écrire et se creuser les méninges pendant au moins 4 fois plus de temps). Si cela peut donner des fictions badass en super-mega-badass, tout le monde y gagne (j'espère que certains auteurs se reconnaitront à travers ces lignes… n_n').

Bien entendu, les critiques négatives ne peuvent être utiles uniquement si elles sont a minima constructives. Signaler des erreurs sans exemple concret, c'est un coup d'épée dans l'eau. Soyez précis, ou mieux objectif, et surtout respectueux du travail de l'auteur et de se(s) éventuel(s) bêta(s). Citez également des éléments positifs pour les encouragez, car beaucoup d'entre eux peuvent se sous-estimer. Les critiques négatives atteignent plus moralement que les positives, et peuvent même avoir un effet dévastateur sur leurs travaux (pause, voire arrêt complet d'écriture ou de révision).

Et si une fiction ne vous plait pas du tout… abstenez-vous d'écrire une quelconque review et focalisez-vous sur d'autres lectures à vos goûts. Même si certains auteurs ne vous plaisent pas, laissez-leur le plaisir d'écrire et les autres lecteurs d'apprécier leurs travaux.

Sachez que les auteurs ont un petit cœur fragile, et ce serait dommage que quelques mots fassent l'effet d'un coup de poignard n_n'. L'écriture est un réel investissement en terme de temps, et chaque review est censé être un gage de reconnaissance.

Est-ce que j'ai été démotivée par cette fameuse review ? Oh que non ahah ! Je suis bien plus solide que ça et les commentaires stériles me passent vraiment au-dessus ! Par contre, je déteste qu'on s'attaque bêtement à ma bêta-lectrice alors qu'on ignore vraiment tout le travail de fou qu'elle fournit. Elle est formidable et m'apporte un véritable soutien, que cela soit en révision orthographique que dans les ajustements scénaristiques. Même s'il y a encore des fautes après révision je m'en fous, c'est la première à m'encourager dans cette aventure ! Si demain elle disparaissait, l'avenir de « L'Ombre Ecarlate » serait très incertain.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _Bande-son :_ _« Believer » d'Imagine Dragons._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Premier essai**

Un son de plus en plus strident résonnait à travers la pièce.

Eren fronça les sourcils, les paupières toujours fermées. Il avait beau essayer de l'ignorer, ce bruit devenait de plus en plus insupportable.

Il aurait bien voulu rester encore quelques minutes dans son lit. Il essaya de tendre un bras pour éteindre cette maudite alarme, mais quelque chose lui retint le poignet. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il était encore attaché. Ces maudits liens…

Tout à coup, il entendit un petit claquement sec. Ce fut alors que la sonnerie cessa de lui percer les tympans. Surpris, Eren ouvrit légèrement les paupières en essayant de trouver la cause de cette interruption.

Il aperçut alors le Caporal, installé sur une chaise à côté de lui et la paume toujours posée contre le réveil.

Eren retint un cri de surprise. Toutefois, sa bouche entr'ouverte ne dissimulait en rien sa stupéfaction.

Le Caporal leva ses iris glacés vers lui en gardant toujours son expression impassible.

« C'est l'heure », souffla-t-il en se relevant tout en déliant les muscles au niveau de ses épaules.

Il détacha Eren des liens qui entravaient chacun de ses membres. Ce dernier constata que les yeux du Traqueur étaient encore plus cernés que d'habitude.

« - Vous êtes resté ici toute la nuit ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

\- Pas trop le choix », grommela le Capitaine.

Lorsqu'il fut libéré, Eren frotta ses poignets. Quant au Caporal, il retourna au bureau où il rassemblait des papiers éparpillés. Vu ce désordre qui ne lui ressemblait guère, Eren devina sans mal qu'il avait dû se précipiter auprès de lui pour le calmer durant la nuit.

« - Cela a encore recommencé ? dit Eren en craignant d'avance la réponse.

\- Tu n'as pas arrêté de gigoter toute la nuit, pesta le Caporal en classant quelques feuillets dans diverses pochettes. Si je te quittais d'une semelle, tu te remettais à délirer. »

Eren restait embarrassé. Il avait plutôt eu l'impression d'avoir passé une nuit sans rêve. En examinant le visage pâle de son supérieur, son sommeil ne semblait pas avoir été de tout repos.

«- Je suis désolé. Pour tout ça… Je…

\- Arrête ça, l'interrompit-il avec mauvaise humeur. Je ne fais que mon job. Va plutôt te dépêcher de te préparer au lieu de parler pour rien dire. On n'a pas que ça à foutre. »

Eren s'exécuta prestement et récupéra ses affaires avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle d'eau.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'être dérangé à l'idée que le Caporal puisse veiller à ses côtés. Savoir qu'il était le seul à calmer ses crises nocturnes le mettait déjà suffisamment mal à l'aise, il n'avait pas non plus besoin qu'il soit assisté comme une bête qui pouvait disjoncter à tout moment.

Il ôta ses vêtements rapidement et se dépêcha de se glisser sous le jet d'eau chaude. Il passa le gant savonneux avec tellement de vigueur que chaque passage du tissu rêche lui traçait des marques rouges sur sa peau.

Et dire qu'il était censé être l'espoir pour les miliciens… Quelle blague…

Oui, il se régénérait. Oui, il semblait gagner en force. Mais il ignorait encore comment déployer ce kagune…

Et si jamais il réussissait à se transformer de nouveau, rien n'était gagné. Il fallait qu'il arrive à se maîtriser, à contrer ses peurs, gérer ces pulsions qui le tiraillaient et qui pouvaient peut-être lui faire perdre le contrôle…

Tant qu'il n'arrivera pas à déclencher et à gérer ses capacités, il ne serait rien d'autre qu'un boulet au sein de la MAG…

-oOoOoOo-

Eren avait passé son habituelle auscultation auprès d'Hanji.

Toujours les mêmes gestes, la même routine, dans ce sombre laboratoire aux odeurs de javel et autres effluves de produits chimiques.

Et toujours rien qui pouvait lui apporter les réponses sur ce qu'il pouvait bien être.

Hanji l'avait invité à prendre place en face de son bureau, la surface saturée de divers bouquins de biologie et de papiers chiffonnés. Elle l'observait avec un air sérieux à travers ses verres épais. Eren trouvait son comportement encore plus bizarre que d'habitude, tellement il était habitué à la voir avec une expression enthousiaste et spontanée sur le visage. Cet étrange tête à tête lui faisait presque regretter d'être enfermé avec le Caporal. Quoique…

« Ta nature continue de me fasciner Eren, fit le Capitaine tout en continuant de le fixer sans ciller. Je ne te le cache pas, ta réelle constitution nous échappe encore. D'après le retour de la section de recherche, rien n'a été décelé sur les radios. Ton corps semble s'apparenter à celui d'un humain tout à fait normal… Ce qui est complètement impossible vu tes démonstrations de ces dernières semaines. »

Hanji soupira tout en conservant une attitude grave et retenue.

« Nous allons essayer de reprendre tout depuis le début, continua-t-elle tout en tournant un stylo au bout de ses doigts. Réponds à toutes mes questions, même les plus anodines. Et même si tu as la sensation de te répéter par rapport aux fois précédentes, ne te retiens pas. »

Eren hocha la tête en gardant également une expression sérieuse.

« - Bien. D'après ce que j'ai noté, tu subissais des crises d'anémie depuis l'âge de dix ans à peu près. As-tu déjà eu des symptômes similaires à ces crises auparavant ?

\- Je n'en ai pas le souvenir, avoua-t-il. Cela remonte vraiment à trop longtemps… Mais du peu que je m'en souvienne, je ne crois pas.

\- Et tu n'as pas développé le goût de la chair humaine avant ton entrée dans le camp. Est-ce bien exact ?

\- Oui, approuva-t-il fermement. Je vous assure que…

\- J'ai bien compris, l'interrompit Hanji en griffonnant quelques notes. Je te repose certaines questions, c'est normal et je ne doute pas de ta bonne foi sur ce sujet. Revenons à nos moutons. D'après ton dossier médical, il est précisé que ton anémie est apparue peu après l'attentat de Shiganshina. »

Eren serra les poings à la mention de cet événement. Hanji continua en faisant mine d'ignorer sa crispation.

« - D'après ce que je lis, tu as subi de multiples blessures à ce moment-là. Des éraflures, une entorse au genou droit et une côte cassée. Tu as été soigné dans un camp de fortune et les médecins bénévoles jugeaient que ton état était suffisamment stable pour ne pas t'envoyer à l'hôpital. Malgré tes fractures, aucune hémorragie n'avait été détectée. Pourtant, il est mentionné que tu as été soudainement très affaibli à peine quarante huit heures après que tu aies bénéficié les premiers soins et tu as dû te faire transférer en urgence dans un hôpital. Toujours d'après ton dossier, il semblerait que tu avais reçu des transfusions avant de t'y rendre…

\- C'est ça, acquiesça Eren. Du peu que je m'en souvienne, je me sentais de moins en moins bien. La peau pâle, des nausées, beaucoup de fatigue... Les médecins parlaient d'infections, ou d'hémorragie interne. A vrai dire, cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne m'en souviens plus... Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est que j'ai pu être soigné, mais que personne n'était capable de savoir ce qui m'a rendu comme ça. Peut-être une surinfection, d'après certains… »

Hanji nota quelques mots, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers lui.

« - Il parait que tu faisais des crises de somnambulisme auparavant. Cela t'arrive souvent ?

\- Pas vraiment, dit-il. Excepté une fois à l'hôpital, cela n'a pas recommencé une seule fois. Même s'il m'arrivait parfois de remuer un peu lors de mes terreurs nocturnes.

\- Des terreurs nocturnes ? répéta Hanji en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Oui, confirma Eren avec gêne comme s'il avouait quelque chose d'honteux. Depuis ce soir-là, j'ai commencé à en faire. D'après certains psys et médecins, elles proviendraient d'un choc traumatique. J'aurais apparemment tendance à ne pas exprimer mon anxiété et elles se manifesteraient à travers mon subconscient. Je n'y croyais pas trop au début et je pensais que cela allait s'atténuer avec le temps. Mais j'ai remarqué que j'en faisais parfois lorsque j'étais stressé, et même jusqu'à aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression.

\- Peux-tu m'en dire plus ? demanda Hanji.

\- C'était bizarre, dit Eren en essayant de trouver ses mots. Je me réveillais souvent en sueur et essoufflé. J'avais aussi des palpitations et parfois un bras engourdi. Au début, cela m'arrivait sans que je me souvienne pourquoi. Et puis petit à petit, je me rappelais de mes cauchemars… »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Eren. Le simple fait de mentionner ses rêves le perturbait. Il n'en avait pas l'habitude, et il avait l'impression que toutes ses peurs et craintes empiétaient sur la réalité rien qu'en les exprimant de vive voix.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Eren, poursuivit Hanji. Je ne suis pas là pour te juger. Raconte-moi ces cauchemars. »

Eren se crispa, mais s'efforça de continuer et de faire bonne figure devant le Capitaine.

« La plupart du temps, je courrais pour rattraper quelqu'un… Ma mère en fait… Il faisait froid, et il y avait du sang partout. Il y avait cette voix aussi, qui n'arrêtait pas de me murmurer en boucle des choses bizarres. Qu'un jour je saurais tout, ou quelque chose comme ça. Et puis j'avais de plus en plus faim, avec une horrible douleur au ventre. Je m'écroulais ensuite comme si j'étais à bout de force, puis je n'étais plus capable de bouger. Je me réveillais à ce moment-là… »

Eren fut pris d'un léger rire nerveux, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes presqu'à s'en faire mal. Ses pupilles vertes tremblaient, reflétant ses émotions à l'évocation de ses rêves.

« - Eren, l'interpella Hanji pour le faire sortir de sa torpeur. Est-ce que ces cauchemars sont similaires à ceux que tu fais actuellement ?

\- C'est assez difficile de répondre, avoua-t-il. Tous mes cauchemars se ressemblent, à quelques différences près. A chaque fois, j'ai toujours aussi froid et un mal de bide atroce. Mais ces derniers temps, je ne vois plus ma mère. A présent, soit je me fais pourchasser par une goule, soit j'ai l'impression d'en devenir une… »

Eren avait du mal à raconter tout ça. Il se surprenait à bégayer à certains moments.

« Dis-moi Eren, le coupa Hanji. Revivre ces rêves te fait si peur que ça ? »

Eren se raidit, n'osant regarder la scientifique dans les yeux. Il serra les poings, s'efforçant à ce qu'elle n'aperçoive pas ses légers tremblements.

« Ce serait me mentir à moi-même de dire que cela ne me fait rien. Ces cauchemars paraissent si réels que ça en devient carrément dingue. Et cette fois-là, aux vestiaires, j'avais eu l'impression de vivre les mêmes sensations que dans ces rêves. C'était devenu vraiment bizarre… et effrayant. »

Oui, raconter tout cela lui semblait tellement surréaliste et sans importance à la fois. Pourtant, il vivait réellement ses cauchemars… Il y avait de quoi le prendre pour un fou bon pour l'asile pour que cela l'obsède autant. Il se demandait si tous ses délires pouvaient vraiment bien servir à un Capitaine de la Milice…

« - Je ne crois pas que cela soit vraiment utile, dit-il en s'efforçant de sourire pour essayer de retrouver son calme. Ce n'est pas ça qui va faire avancer les choses…

\- Tu ne devrais pas être aussi réducteur, lui dit Hanji en battant le bout du stylo contre ses lèvres. Le travail de tout bon chercheur est de récolter la moindre information, même la plus anodine, pour mieux la décortiquer et en extraire son essence. Après tout, certaines découvertes partent des idées les plus quelconques. Bien que je m'intéresse très peu à l'interprétation des rêves, sait-on jamais, on pourrait peut-être en tirer quelque chose... »

Eren observa silencieusement le Capitaine, plongée dans une profonde réflexion.

« Hanji, fit Eren en brisant le silence. Je souhaiterais vous formuler une requête. Par contre, je ne sais pas si c'est possible…

\- Dis toujours, l'encouragea Hanji avec un grand sourire.

\- Et bien… Comment dire… Cela fait un moment que je n'ai plus revu ma sœur et mon meilleur ami. Vu qu'ils souhaitaient intégrer la Milice et qu'ils étaient des témoins, je pensais que cela pouvait être possible de les revoir…

\- Cela me parait délicat, dit Hanji quelque peu embêtée. Il nous est interdit de fuiter à l'extérieur de l'enceinte. Nous misons tout sur la sécurité ici, et il m'est difficile, voire impossible, d'accorder les autorisations nécessaires pour les faire entrer ici.

\- Des nouvelles me suffiront alors, assura-t-il. Cela fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai plus aucun contact avec eux et je voudrais m'assurer qu'ils vont bien.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire dans ce cas, finit-elle par dire en examinant quelques feuillets d'un de ses innombrables dossiers. Il s'agit bien de Mikasa Ackerman et d'Armin Arlet, c'est bien ça ? »

Eren hocha la tête, quelque peu embarrassé que le Capitaine puisse retrouver aisément leurs noms rien qu'en survolant rapidement son dossier. Savoir que les grandes lignes de sa vie se trouvaient dans tout ce capharnaüm était assez déroutant.

« Je ne te promet rien, l'avertit-elle. La réglementation reste assez stricte pour t'organiser une visite, mais j'essaierais de me renseigner.

\- Merci, lui dit l'adolescent avec plein de gratitude.

\- Bon, s'exclama-t-elle en empilant quelques papiers. Je ne dois plus te retenir plus longtemps, sinon Grincheux risque de pointer le bout de son nez et me reprocher que j'ai encore débordé sur les horaires. Je te raccompagne au réfectoire, ils doivent tous être là-bas à l'heure qu'il est. »

Les yeux d'Eren s'écarquillèrent en entendant ce surnom tout en suivant Hanji au pas. Il retint un sourire, trouvant que cette désignation allait plutôt bien à son supérieur.

-oOoOoOo-

Eren terminait son échauffement avec les autres membres de l'escouade au milieu de la salle d'entrainement.

Il se sentait encore mal à l'aise vis-à-vis des événements de la veille, mais les Traqueurs se comportaient comme si de rien n'était. Il avait du mal à croire qu'ils lui accordaient autant de confiance. Même s'il ne les avait pas attaqués, cela aurait pu très vite dégénérer…

« - Tu en fais une tronche de six pieds de longs, s'exclama Auruo. Tu as du mal à chier ou quoi ?

\- Auruo ! le sermonna immédiatement Petra. Cela t'arrive parfois d'être un peu plus aimable ?

\- Et ça y est, c'est reparti, murmura Gunther dans un soupir.

\- Le respect, ça se mérite Major Ral ! déclara Auruo sur un ton arrogant.

\- Tu deviens vraiment fatiguant à essayer d'imiter le Caporal, dit-elle exaspérée. Tu es ridicule et tu ne lui ressembles pas du tout. »

Gunther se mit à rire. Auruo se tourna vers ce dernier, prenant un air faussement contrarié.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer toi ?

\- Tu as toujours eu une drôle de façon de réconforter les autres, dit-il avec un léger sourire. Mais au moins pour ce coup-là, je te trouve plus doué que le Caporal. »

Auruo émit un petit 'tss' irrité avant de reprendre ses étirements.

« - Auruo n'a pas tort, reprit Gunther en se tournant vers Eren. Tu essaies de faire semblant de ne rien laisser paraître mais tu as l'air très préoccupé.

\- Cela se voit tant que ça ? dit Eren assez surpris.

\- Assez, répondit Petra. Et puis pour des spécialistes comme nous qui avons l'habitude de décrypter des comportements assez complexes chez les goules, on arrive à lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. »

Ces propos décontenancèrent complètement Eren. Il tenta alors tant bien que mal de se justifier.

« - On dirait que vous ne prêtez pas attention à ce qu'il s'est passé hier, avoua-t-il. A chaque fois qu'un truc imprévu arrive, vous semblez toujours prendre ça… bien.

\- Tu as une mémoire de poisson rouge ou quoi? lui dit Auruo avec un petit ricanement condescendant. Notre mission est d'assurer ta protection et que tu déploies ton kagune sans dommage collatéral. Même s'il y a encore du taf, on se démerde plutôt bien !

\- Ou plutôt 'Eren se débrouille bien', rectifia Petra tout en se tournant vers le susnommé. Comme on te l'a dit, nous sommes rassurés que tu puisses être conscient lors de ta transformation même si tu ne maîtrises pas encore bien ton kagune. A vrai dire, nous nous attentions vraiment à ce que tu nous attaques inconsciemment. Ce n'est déjà pas si mal.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de te prendre la tête pour rien, continua Eld. Goule ou pas, tu fais partie de notre escouade. Même si tu as encore du mal à te maitriser parfaitement et que nous continuons de prendre des risques, on sait que tu feras tout pour réussir. Et ça, ça fait toute la différence. »

Il lui tapota le bras au niveau de son vieux brassard à l'insigne ailé, comme un rappel qu'il faisait bien partie de leur groupe. Eren se redressa, essayant de chasser toutes ces pensées qui gangrénaient son esprit.

Ils avaient confiance en lui, il n'avait donc pas le droit de douter d'eux aussi facilement. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur ce qu'il devait faire en premier lieu et sur rien d'autre.

« Vous avez l'air d'être gonflés à bloc ! »

Les Traqueurs se tournèrent vers Hanji qui venait de surgir dans l'immense salle. Elle avait pour une fois troquée sa blouse blanche contre son uniforme. Leur Caporal la suivait, d'un pas silencieux.

Eren était étonné de l'apercevoir maintenant. Ne devait-il pas encore se reposer après avoir veillé une bonne partie de la nuit ? Et pourtant, il semblait aussi attentif que d'habitude malgré les cernes qui lui creusaient les yeux. Ses autres subordonnés ne semblaient d'ailleurs pas y accorder une attention particulière. Peut-être qu'ils étaient habitués à le voir dans cet état…

« Eren, l'appela Hanji en le faisant sortir de ses pensées. Tu es prêt pour l'expérience d'aujourd'hui ? »

Eren la regarda sans trop comprendre. Il n'avait pas été au courant d'une quelconque expérience, pensant qu'il allait continuer à s'entrainer normalement ou à se reposer suite aux événements de la veille. Quand il se tourna vers les autres membres de l'escouade, il constata qu'il n'était pas le seul surpris. Le Caporal gardait pourtant son air stoïque aux côtés de son homologue, mais semblait très attentifs à ses déclarations.

Hanji esquissa un sourire tout en redressant sa paire de lunettes.

« Vu que tu nous as montré que tu étais capable de déployer ton kagune, tu vas nous le faire ressortir une seconde fois ! »

Eren la dévisagea avec un air abasourdi. Elle lui demandait ça d'un tel naturel qu'il avait l'impression qu'il devait réaliser une tâche des plus banales.

«- Ce n'est pas pour être pessimiste ou contester les ordres, mais comment je suis censé faire ça ? lui demanda-t-il. Je n'ai pu me transformé que par accident hier, et je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire…

\- C'est vrai que ta transformation nous a pris un peu au dépourvu, gloussa-t-elle. Mais je crois avoir flairé une piste. D'après les données que nous avons pu récolter, ce scénario pourrait coller !

\- Abrège, soupira le Caporal sur un ton agacé.

\- J'y viens j'y viens ! assura-t-elle. Voilà, j'avais pensé à une mise en situation. Lorsque tu te sentiras suffisamment stimulé, ton kagune devrait apparaître !

\- La binoclarde, l'interrompit le Caporal. Tu n'as pas oublié au moins notre première expérience ? C'était un fiasco total. »

Eren admettait que son supérieur n'avait pas tort. Il doutait réellement que le remettre dans une pareille situation pourrait vraiment le faire réagir de cette façon.

« - Oui et non, affirma Hanji qui ne se laissait pas démonter. Effectivement, je crois toujours que ton kagune puisse réagir à des stimuli. Par contre, nous n'avons pas pris en compte deux facteurs la dernière fois. Le premier, ton organisme n'était pas suffisamment préparé. Tu n'avais sans doute pas suffisamment de cellules RC pour pouvoir générer ton kagune aussi facilement. Et même suite à un choc particulièrement violent, je doute que tu aurais pu réussir dans tous les cas vu comment tu étais affaibli après ton séjour à l'Ecole.

\- Et la seconde ? demanda le Caporal qui s'impatientait.

\- La seconde hypothèse, notre mise en scène de la dernière fois ne semblait pas t'effrayer. Les affrontements t'intimidaient, mais ce n'était clairement pas suffisant pour que tu puisses te sentir en danger. »

Elle s'avança vers Eren, posant ses mains sur chacune de ses épaules. Elle paraissait trépigner tandis que les reflets de ses verres lui donnaient un air inquiétant.

« Cela m'est venu en revisionnant les vidéos et en relisant certains témoignages. Et c'est quand j'ai fait le rapprochement entre tes déclarations d'hier et de ce matin que j'ai compris. Lorsque tu t'es transformé la toute première fois, tu avais combattu des goules à demi-conscient alors que tu étais censé être au bord de la mort. Et puis tu t'es transformé une seconde fois comme hier, mais tu semblais perdu, effrayé. Et c'est en faisant le lien avec ces similitudes que cela a fait 'tilt' dans ma tête ! Je suis sûre que ton kagune se manifeste face à de fortes émotions, quelque chose qui te met hors de toi. Et ce qui te fait réagir, ce qui te remue les tripes au plus profond de toi, ce que tu hais et que tu crains le plus au monde à la fois, ce sont les goules. Pas vrai ? »

Eren restait muet, la bouche entr'ouverte. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir aux propos d'Hanji. Elle ne lui apprenait pas grand chose, la mention des goules lui provoquait toujours une réaction presque épidermique. Mais ce qui le faisait le plus flipper à cet instant, c'était l'expression démente marquant les traits de la scientifique. Il ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un frisson.

« - Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? coupa le Caporal. Il n'est pas question qu'on laisse entrer une goule ici pour tes fantaisies et attendre qu'Eren se fâche dans son coin. Et il n'est pas question de le laisser roupiller en attendant qu'il cauchemarde encore une fois.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il faudra aller aussi loin, répondit Hanji. Nous devrions plutôt lui faire confiance pour qu'il arrive à se transformer tout seul.

\- Je n'ai pas bien compris, dit Eren avec un air interrogateur. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais réussir…

\- Ta rage Eren, assura Hanji. Ta rage ! Il faut que tu t'en serves ! Tout ce qui t'horripile chez eux, que tu crains, que tu souhaites anéantir… Concentre-toi là-dessus, rassemble toutes tes émotions pour te mettre hors de toi ! Avec un peu d'exercice, tu pourrais y arriver ! »

Eren était complètement pris au dépourvu. Il doutait que cela soit aussi simple. Les goules hantaient son esprit jour et nuit, et ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il arrivait à se transformer en un claquement de doigt.

Elle se tourna vers Eren avec un grand sourire déroutant.

« Eren, je suis persuadée que la clef se trouve dans ta tête. Il faut que tu arrives à extérioriser toutes ces sensations pour faire sortir ton kagune. Fais-moi confiance ! »

-oOoOoOo-

Eren avait beau se concentrer, rien n'y faisait. Cela faisait des heures qu'il s'efforçait à rassembler ses pensées les plus négatives sur les goules. Il restait toujours au milieu de l'immense salle, les autres Traqueurs s'étant écartés un peu plus loin pour l'observer et intervenir en cas de besoin.

Il avait beau resonger à la cérémonie, aux goules qu'il avait croisées, Shiganshina… Il ne ressentait rien de particulier. Il se focalisait aussi sur leurs attaques, la douleur de leurs coups, les corps meurtris de ses amis et de sa mère… Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir était une profonde tristesse.

« - Tu parais bien sûr de toi, maugréa le Caporal vers son homologue. Si c'était si simple, le problème serait résolu depuis longtemps. Ce n'est pas simplement en méditant comme un bonze qu'il arrivera à prouver quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, acquiesça Hanji. Nous devrions l'encourager.

\- L'encourager ? répéta Gunther quelque peu sceptique.

\- Exactement, assura-t-elle. En se rapprochant de lui, en le provoquant un peu… Pas besoin de sortir une arme ou de le blesser, l'objectif est de le faire sortir de ses gongs. »

L'escouade échangea quelques regards.

«- Je m'y colle, se proposa Eld. Je vais essayer d'être plus chiant qu'Auruo. Mais pas de paris ! Il y a quand même du challenge pour se mettre déjà à son niveau.

\- Je t'emmerde ! » répondit hargneusement ce dernier.

Eld répliqua avec un sourire moqueur avant de s'avancer vers Eren. Il soupira.

Enclencher un conflit ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, mais Eren avait visiblement besoin 'd'un coup de pouce'. Même s'ils ne laissaient rien paraître devant Eren et que l'adolescent leur a prouvé à maintes reprises son dévouement, ils continuaient d'appréhender ses transformations. Certes, le fait qu'il ne perde pas totalement le contrôle était plutôt encourageant. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas compter sur ses capacités instables. Ils ignoraient encore ses aptitudes, l'étendue de sa dangerosité et comment le maitriser. Tout comme lui d'ailleurs.

« Tu en as encore pour longtemps ? » héla Eld tout en se rapprochant de lui.

Eren rouvrit les yeux avec un air d'appréhension, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à son intervention.

« - Tu n'as pas l'air de faire beaucoup d'efforts, continua-t-il en employant un ton dur. On ne va pas avancer bien loin comme ça.

\- Je fais de mon mieux, protesta Eren.

\- On ne dirait pas, ricana le Traqueur en prenant un air dédaigneux. Si une goule devait apparaître maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu serais capable de faire ? Une sieste ? Secoue-toi un peu !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? s'énerva Eren. Je te dis que je fais du mieux que je peux !

\- Et bien on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge ! se moqua-t-il. Tu attends la prochaine attaque de goules ? Remarque tu t'en fous, nous sommes là pour faire le sale boulot de toute façon… »

Eren se releva soudainement, sourcils froncés et sensiblement à cran. Eld n'aurait pas cru réussir à l'irriter si facilement.

« Tu crois que tu m'aides là ?! Et tu penses vraiment que je suis du genre à rester passif dans mon coin ! Je donnerais tout pour massacrer ces morfales ! Je… ! »

Eren s'interrompit brusquement, le visage figé malgré ses poings crispés. Eld le dévisagea, essayant de scruter la moindre réaction anormale.

« J'ai compris, soupira Eren d'un ton las. Tu essayais de me déstabiliser, c'est ça ? »

Pris au dépourvu, Eld ne put que se contenter de sourire.

« - Je crois qu'il n'est plus utile de jouer la comédie, s'avoua-t-il vaincu. On pensait qu'en te titillant un peu, cela aurait pu avancer les choses.

\- Eld, reprit Eren. Même si vous essayez de me soutenir, je ne crois pas que les provocations soient suffisantes. Tu me forces à me focaliser plus sur toi que sur les goules…

\- J'aurais au moins essayé, s'inclina-t-il légèrement. Tant pis… Je vais voir les autres, peut-être qu'on trouvera autre chose. »

Eld fit volte-face, laissant Eren se concentrer de nouveau. Lorsqu'il rejoignit le reste de l'escouade en laissant Eren derrière lui, il haussa légèrement les épaules.

«- Perdu, dit-il. Vous pouvez tenter à votre tour, mais pas sûr que cela serve à grand-chose. Il a vite compris mon manège.

\- On aurait dû envoyer Auruo, soupira Petra. Tu es plutôt doué pour jouer avec les nerfs des autres.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flatté ou vexé par tes compliments », grimaça ce dernier.

Hanji ne put s'empêcher de paraître frustrée. Elle essayait de trouver un élément déclencheur, mais rien ne lui venait.

« - On peut laisser tomber, déclara Livaï. On commence vraiment à se faire chier.

\- Je suis persuadée que c'est la bonne façon de faire, insista-t-elle en fixant Eren de loin. Il y a juste quelque chose qui nous échappe… Ou sinon faut-il lui laisser plus de temps… »

Livaï soupira. Il n'attendit pas qu'Hanji déblatère davantage et rejoignit à grands pas l'adolescent au milieu de la pièce. Ce dernier continuait de se concentrer, les yeux clos. Livaï ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que sa posture était complètement ridicule…

« Relève-toi, dit-il. On arrête tout. »

Eren sursauta, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'avait visiblement pas remarqué sa présence jusque là.

« - C'est… un échec ? demanda-t-il en reprenant un air soucieux.

\- On ne peut pas dire que cela soit une réussite. Mais bon, je m'en doutais un peu. »

L'adolescent paraissait de plus en plus gêné, le regard fuyant.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous nous retrouvons bloqué face à une de ces situations, continua-t-il. De toute façon, notre plan est déjà foireux à la base. »

Eren essaya de se ressaisir et reprit la parole.

«- Laissez-moi faire de mon mieux Caporal, insista-t-il. Peut-être qu'avec un peu plus de…

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça, coupa-t-il en le fixant silencieusement et sans ciller. Je parle de cette mission en général. Tu crois vraiment à toutes ces histoires ? Un simple gamin capable de défoncer ces saloperies de goules ? Tss… Que des conneries. »

Eren le dévisageait, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. On aurait dit qu'il avait reçu violemment un seau d'eau froide en pleine face.

« Tu as bien vu comment elles étaient. Calculatrices, insondables, sans pitié... T'espérais quoi face à elles ? Le temps qu'une escouade en débusque une, elle aura déjà buté au moins plus d'une douzaine de personnes. C'est pathétique. »

Eren restait de plus en plus interdit. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Livaï regardait son visage se décomposer.

« - Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça, dit-il en essayant de maintenir le peu de contenance qu'il avait. La MAG s'améliore de jour en jour, nos outils se perfectionnent, et…

\- Et tu as vu ça où toi ? interrompit de nouveau Livaï. C'est ce qu'on t'a dit à l'Ecole ? Ou dans les médias peut-être ? Tu es vraiment naïf. Si la réalité devait être dévoilée, cela ferait l'effet d'une bombe pétant à la gueule. Toute la population resterait cloitrée entre ses quatre murs sans interagir avec personne. L'économie se figerait brusquement et toutes sortes de délinquances en profiteraient pour tirer les ficelles au milieu de tout ce chaos. Cacher ça est bien le meilleur moyen d'endormir tout le monde. Au final, la Milice fait juste office de présentoir pour rassurer les gens alors qu'il est impossible de sauver le cul de tout le monde. »

Eren restait figé et l'air choqué, le teint livide.

« Pourquoi vous dites tout ça, dit Eren la voix encore tremblotante. Vous êtes le meilleur dans votre domaine ! L'escouade et vous êtes même réputés d'avoir capturé certaines goules de rang élevé… »

Livaï lâcha un rictus désabusé. Eren fronça les sourcils, stupéfait de son attitude inattendue.

« Combien crois-tu qu'on a vu de Traqueurs se faire buter en mission avant d'en arriver là ? »

Eren ne sut quoi répondre, baissant la tête en n'arrivant pas à trouver un élément qui pouvait lui servir de répartie.

« J'ai dû voir une trentaines d'hommes périr pendant mes missions. Aussi bien des novices que des expérimentés, des subordonnés que des supérieurs. Et je ne parle pas de ceux que j'ai connu et qui se sont fais tués, voire même d'escouades décimées par simplement une ou deux goules. Et aussi de tous ces types qui perdaient la boule à force de vivre au quotidien ces atrocités. »

Le sang d'Eren se glaça. Il n'avait jamais pensé que la Milice pouvait perdre autant d'hommes que le Caporal le prétendait. Après tout, ils étaient organisés, ils étaient surentrainés… Sans doute qu'il exagérait…

L'intonation grave et sarcastique de son supérieur lui amplifia ce sentiment de malaise.

« - Tu croyais vraiment qu'on s'en sortait tous aussi bien? Nous avons peut-être été sélectionnés parmi les meilleurs et nous nous sommes entrainés, mais nous restons autant vulnérables que le reste de la population. La cérémonie, ou encore à Shiganshina… Tu crois vraiment que tous les miliciens ont eu la chance de rentrer chez eux ? »

Eren se remémora les deux Veilleurs qu'il avait retrouvés avec Armin et Myllius. Gisants inanimés et en sang sur le sol, comme d'autres sans doute qui étaient censés garantir leur sécurité ce soir-là.

Un sentiment de rage l'envahissait, tandis que le Caporal continuait de piétiner sans vergogne ses illusions.

« Je me rappelle encore de ces rues jonchées de tripes et de membres arrachés à Shiganshina. Ca me donne encore l'envie de dégueuler. Et dans toutes ces boucheries, il y avait des citoyens lambda, des enfants, des militaires, des miliciens... J'ai eu juste de la chance de m'en sortir, tout comme toi. Mais il suffirait que cela recommence, d'autres attentats encore plus virulents, et on y passerait tous… Même si celle de la cérémonie restait impressionnante et que les autres attaques dans la capitale n'étaient que de la diversion, nous avons la certitude que les goules s'organisent pour frapper encore plus fort. Ce que nous avons vécu il y a quelques mois est sans doute un avant-goût de ce qu'on va déguster plus tard. Même si cela ne valait pas Shiganshina, qui sait si elles ne préparent pas un coup encore plus grandiose. Toi-même tu dois comprendre mieux que quiconque ce qu'elles peuvent ressentir, comment elles peuvent fonctionner… Elles ne se préoccupent pas du sentiment de leurs victimes, bien trop occupées à les pourchasser comme de vulgaires lapins. Après tout, ils n'ont épargné ni toi ni ta mère. »

Eren tressaillit sur ces derniers mots.

Sa mère… Le souvenir de son corps complètement démembré et son visage tellement lacéré qu'il en était devenu méconnaissable surgissait violemment dans son esprit.

Tout comme cette goule, recouverte de sang et qui les fixait avec son kagune en forme de pattes d'araignée luisantes et cramoisies. Avant de s'en prendre à elle…

« C'était bien elle ce jour-là, non ? Je m'en souviens très bien. C'était ignoble. J'ai pu te sauver de justesse. Cela aurait pu être ma dernière soirée s'il y avait une autre goule qui rodait à ce moment-là. »

\- Non, supplia Eren en serrant ses poings. Arrêtez de dire ça… »

Eren tremblait, les mots faisaient directement référence à ces détails sordides de son enfance qu'il avait tenté maintes et maintes fois de réprimer. Et ils survenaient sans prévenir, tels de violents flash.

« Certaines ont réussi à s'en tirer tu sais, reprit Livaï. Il se peut même que celle qui s'en est prise à ta mère courre toujours en ville. Tout comme les goules de la cérémonie d'ailleurs. Cela fait presque deux mois et nous n'avons pas pu toutes les arrêter. La justice et le karma ont bon dos… »

Une boule douloureuse se forma au creux de son ventre.

Ces goules pouvaient vraiment être en liberté… ? Continuant à survivre et tuant sans craindre qui que ce soit ?

Et ce serait également le cas de cette… _chose_ ?

« - Non, s'exclama Eren avec une intonation frôlant le cri. Cela ne se peut pas... !

\- Bien sûr qu'on n'a pas pu toutes les avoir, enchaîna le Caporal. Et elles ont voulu jouer avec nous pendant la Cérémonie, et personne le les a vu venir. Que cela soit les Elites ou les Veilleurs qui montaient la garde. Tes camarades de promotion en ont fait les frais sans qu'on puisse bouger le petit doigt. »

Les traits du jeune milicien se décomposèrent.

Mina… Marco… Thomas… Myllius… Franz… Nack…

Ils avaient tous payé de leur vie… Après deux années de formation pour les affronter, ils s'étaient fait tous tuer sans avoir pu prouver leur valeur…

« - Non…

\- Pour le moment, nous les contenons mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps, continua le Traqueur tout en ignorant ses plaintes. Nous ne luttons pas à armes égales contre elles. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour qu'on remplisse à notre tour leur estomac…

\- NON ! »

Soudainement, les yeux d'Eren flamboyèrent d'une lueur rougeâtre. D'immenses formes vaporeuses s'échappèrent de son dos telles des ailes en flammes déployées.

Livaï se tut, continuant de l'observer tout en conservant sa position immobile. Malgré son expression neutre, il était prêt à dégainer à tout moment. D'instinct, il brandit un bras pour faire signe aux autres derrière lui de ne pas intervenir maintenant.

« Et vous pensez sérieusement tout ça ?! prononça Eren d'une voix proche d'un grognement sourd. Bien sûr que les hommes resteront toujours plus faibles que les goules ! Mais nous continuons à apprendre d'elles, à développer nos méthodes ! Nous ne pouvons pas abandonner après tant de sacrifice, surtout pas après tout ça ! »

Ses yeux continuaient de s'agrandir, ses iris se colorant d'un profond rouge lumineux. Livaï constata que son kagune restait moins impressionnant que la veille mais continuait à gagner en intensité.

Eren s'avança doucement vers lui, avec cette folie ancrée dans son regard. Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus saccadé et ses gestes presque mécaniques.

« Et vous, vous préférez délaisser vos responsabilités en vous justifiant qu'on n'est que bon à se faire bouffer ?! Si vous préférez vous cantonner au rôle de gibier, allez bien vous faire foutre ! Quitte à en crever, je préfèrerais encore emporter des morfales dans ma tombe ! »

A la vue de la colère explosive de l'adolescent, Livaï était censé le stopper à ce stade. Mais il continuait à rester immobile, comme étrangement captivé par cette fureur surnaturelle. Il le laissait continuer, comme s'il espérait apercevoir encore plus loin ses limites.

L'énergie qu'il dégageait, cette folie furieuse ancrée dans ses prunelles, le danger qu'il puisse représenter… Cela le fascinait, et le troublait à la fois.

« Pas mal », prononça-t-il.

Un très léger sourire se dessinait à la commissure des lèvres, tandis qu'Eren gardait son regard rougeâtre braqué sur lui.

« Livaï ! accourut Hanji avec le reste de l'escouade. Essaie de le calmer bon sang ! Tu vois bien qu'il rejette trop de cellules ! »

Livaï se ressaisit, tout en ne quittant pas Eren des yeux et en levant un bras pour assurer que la situation restait sous contrôle.

« Je crois qu'on en a assez fait, déclara-t-il. Maintenant maîtrise-toi. »

Eren ne réalisa pas tout de suite dans quel état il se trouvait. En apercevant les autres courir vers eux, il se rendit alors compte peu à peu de ce qu'il se passait vraiment. Il ressentait de nouveau cette immense force qui parcourait chaque parcelle de son corps, et ces étranges ondes s'extirpant de son dos. Sa rage se mua peu à peu en appréhension, avant que son angoisse ne prenne progressivement le pas. Son rythme cardiaque commençait à s'emballer, son souffle à se hacher.

« Essaie de contrôler ta respiration ! préconisa Hanji. Essaie de faire le vide ! »

Livaï s'avança également vers lui, calmement.

« Regarde-moi, ordonna Livaï. Focalise-toi sur moi. Tout ça n'est qu'un exercice. »

Eren restait immobile, sa respiration toujours bruyante. Oui, il devait se calmer…

Il plongea son regard dans celui de son supérieur comme il le lui avait ordonné. Au fur et à mesure que ce dernier se rapprochait de lui, il sentit ce parfum familier embaumer l'atmosphère. C'était léger et subtil, et il ne fallut que le Caporal s'arrête qu'à quelques centimètres de lui pour qu'il sente petit à petit ses muscles se détendre. Cette force singulière commençait à s'amenuiser au fur et à mesure que le Caporal restait près de lui.

« - Eren ! interpella Hanji. Essaye d'intensifier ton kagune !

\- Vous êtes folle ! s'exclama Petra. C'est risqué !

\- Au contraire, rétorqua-t-elle avec un air convaincu. Eren devrait en profiter pour s'exercer ! Il n'y a pas de situation plus rêvée !

\- Tu as compris ? dit Livaï en s'adressant à lui. Essaie de contrôler ce truc.

\- Mais… mais comment ? balbutia Eren avec une expression paniquée.

\- Repars sur tes pensées précédentes, suggéra-t-il. Les goules… ce qu'elles t'ont fait, ce que tu dois faire… Utilise cette rage. »

Livaï s'éloigna pour qu'il soit moins dans l'emprise de son odeur.

Eren se concentra de nouveau, essayant de saisir le déclic pouvant l'aider à croître en puissance. Il constata alors que cette sensation se faisait de plus en plus présente en fonction qu'il laissait ou non sa colère le gagner.

Il resta une dizaine de minutes ainsi, tandis qu'Hanji lui dictait les actions à faire et qu'il tentait de maîtriser ces émotions ainsi que cette force qui leur était liée. Les yeux fermés, il tenta d'assimiler les mécanismes de cet étrange pouvoir. Ses jambes commencèrent peu à peu à vaciller, sa tête à lui tourner.

« Stop, nous allons nous arrêter là pour aujourd'hui ! Essaie de le faire disparaître maintenant ! »

Sur ces propos, Livaï se rapprocha de lui. Même si Eren était un peu plus calmé, il n'arrivait pas à faire disparaître totalement son kagune. Quelques formes continuaient de s'échapper de son dos dans des directions aléatoires.

« Ce… C'est fini ? » demanda Eren à l'ensemble des Traqueurs, les traits de plus en plus fatigués et ne se rendant pas compte de la persistance de son kagune.

Livaï soupira. Il saisit brusquement son col pour le forcer à se pencher, plaquant alors son front contre son épaule.

Bien que pris par surprise par ce geste, Eren constata que cette sensation intense s'était volatilisé presque d'un seul coup. Sa respiration revint doucement à la normale.

Livaï finit par le relâcher, après s'être assuré que son kagune avait bien intégralement disparu. Exténué, Eren s'affala sur ses genoux.

« - C'était G-E-N-I-A-L ! s'enthousiasma Hanji. Tu as vraiment été éblouissant Eren !

\- Jamais je n'aurais cru dire ça un jour pour un kagune mais je t'ai trouvé splendide, ajouta Gunther.

\- Merci », répondit-il, encore un peu déboussolé.

Il se tourna vers le Caporal, qui restait toujours aussi flegmatique malgré l'exaltation générale.

« On a bien avancé aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il. Enfin on arrive un peu mieux à piger comment faire fonctionner ce truc. »

Eren hocha d'un léger mouvement de tête d'un air entendu. Toutefois, bien que tout le monde semble soulagé, il avait du mal à saisir s'il éprouvait de la joie ou du dépit.

Les propos du Caporal avaient sans doute pour objectif de le pousser à utiliser son kagune. Pourtant, il se mettait à douter. N'y avait-il pas une part de vrai ? Etait-ce vraiment de la comédie, ou y avait-il une part de vérité ?

Cela le rendait mal à l'aise. Le Caporal était si talentueux, reconnu… Il l'avait sauvé, et prenait maintenant la peine de le surveiller malgré tout le danger qu'il pouvait représenter…

Et si, au final, il avait fini par n'idéaliser bêtement qu'un milicien lassé de tout ça… ?

-oOoOoOo-

Suite à cette expérience, Hanji commanda à Eren de se reposer. Cette expérience l'avait vraiment vidé de toute son énergie, sachant qu'ils avaient sous-estimé son temps de récupération. Sa transformation fulgurante de la veille avait dû déjà bien l'affaiblir. De plus, il n'arrivait pas encore à bien maîtriser ses nouvelles capacités.

Tandis que l'adolescent était encadré par le reste de l'escouade, Hanji et Livaï sortirent de l'enceinte pour fournir un compte-rendu à Erwin.

Comme à son habitude, Hanji s'occupa de régler le matériel de communication. Il ne lui fallut à peine quelques minutes pour que l'image d'Erwin derrière son bureau de l'Ecole Militaire apparaisse sur les grands écrans.

Il gardait toujours cette stature droite et imposante, resplendissant de charisme. Malgré les tumultes des dernières attaques, Erwin ne semblait pas plier face aux charges s'accumulant de plus en plus sur ses épaules. Réorganisation de la Milice, pression des politiques pour des résultats plus rapides et efficaces, démissions, recrutements anticipés, des missions urgentes bien trop nombreuses pour un effectif trop réduit… Beaucoup auraient craqué à sa place, mais leur Commandant gérait la situation comme si tous ces événements glissaient sur lui.

« - Bonsoir à vous deux, prononça Erwin de sa voix grave et posée habituelle. Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas eu de vos nouvelles.

\- Ca y est Erwin ! s'exclama Hanji. Nous avons enfin réussi ! Eren a enfin utilisé son kagune !

\- N'est-ce pas déjà ce que tu m'as transmis dans ton message d'hier ? dit-il sans sourciller.

\- Non ! Enfin si, un peu ! Mais là, c'est totalement différent ! »

Hanji s'emballait, comme une bombe à retardement prête d'exploser. Livaï eut un léger rictus, agacé par sa réaction exacerbée.

« - Eren a réussit à réguler son kagune ! Il a réussit à le dévoiler et à le faire disparaître de sa propre volonté ! C'était incroyable !

\- Il y a encore pas mal de boulot, reprit Livaï pour calmer ses ardeurs. Il doit encore rester accompagné et ne peut pas vraiment le faire de lui-même. Il reste très instable et il a encore besoin de pas mal d'entrainement.

\- Tu es si pessimiste ! soupira Hanji. Il y a eu des progrès considérables !

\- Il y en a eu, approuva-t-il tout en fixant l'image d'Erwin projetée devant lui. Nous ne pouvons pas encore dire que le projet arrive à son terme, mais il y a du mieux.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle, déclara Erwin en esquissant un léger sourire. Avez-vous une estimation de quand il sera prêt ?

\- Nous ne savons pas encore, avoua Hanji. Il faudrait attendre quelques semaines pour que nous puissions avoir une idée. C'est tout nouveau pour Eren, et aussi pour nous. Il doit apprendre à maitriser son kagune comme un nouveau membre à part entière de son corps. Vu qu'il a des difficultés à le canaliser, sa rééducation devra se faire petit à petit. Mais à présent que nous en savons un peu plus, il y a des chances que les choses s'accélèrent.

\- Très bien, dit le Commandant. Je pourrais déjà communiquer cette nouvelle au Général Zackley. Il veut suivre de près cette affaire.

\- Sans doute parce que certains politicards lui tombent dessus », reprit Livaï sur un ton ironique.

Erwin se contenta de garder un sourire figé en guise de réponse. Livaï interpréta son mutisme comme une confirmation.

C'était évident que le gouvernement cherchait des poux à Zackley. Capturer des goules était déjà un sujet à controverse. Mais qu'en plus une goule intègre l'une des divisions, cela n'enchanterait pas vraiment les foules. Et d'autant plus si cela nécessitait un certain investissement…

« - Les apprentis ont démarré leur entrée la semaine dernière, déclara Erwin comme pour changer de sujet. Vu notre surcharge de travail, nous avons vraiment besoin de bras.

\- J'en déduis que tu n'as pas encore le résultat des différentes enquêtes, fit Livaï. Avec tous ces gamins qui nous rejoignent, j'imagine que pas mal d'affaires n'ont pas avancé des masses.

\- Tu as effectivement raison, affirma Erwin. Mais même si leur apprentissage n'en fait pas des miliciens entièrement accomplis, nous avons besoin de ressources. J'ai ciblé certaines affaires à traiter en priorité, telles que les attaques liées à la cérémonie ainsi que la suspicion de sang contaminé. Toutes les autres affaires restent gelées.

\- Même le corps de la goule avec la poche RC arrachée ? demanda Hanji.

\- Même celle-ci, confirma Erwin. Cette affaire ne semble pas directement liée aux attentats. Elle sera traitée comme un élément d'enquête sur l'attaque de la cérémonie, mais pas comme un dossier à part entière. La traque des goules qui nous a attaqué doit être notre priorité, mortes ou vives. Celles qui ont réussi à s'enfuir n'auront sans doute aucun scrupule à recommencer leurs méfaits. Quant au sang contaminé, il y a un risque sanitaire évident. Même si cela requiert pas mal de temps d'analyse, nous devons nous assurer qu'il n'y a pas eu d'autres personnes du même profil qu'Eren. Même si cela peut paraître improbable qu'un tel individu ne se soit pas déjà manifesté, nous ne pouvons pas laisser le hasard en décider.

\- Les Elites ne peuvent pas nous aider sur ce sujet ? suggéra Hanji.

\- Ils sont trop occupés à traiter des affaires plus 'importantes' et 'confidentielles', rétorqua Livaï.

\- Ils nous soutiennent comme ils le peuvent, répondit Erwin en ignorant la remarque acerbe du Capitaine. Par contre, ils subissent de plein fouet les mesures de restructuration. Une bonne partie des Elites a été réaffectée vers des services rapprochés du gouvernement. Vu la crise actuelle, certaines goules pourraient en profiter pour s'attaquer à des dirigeants importants. Naile doit à présent jongler entre ce que les dirigeants lui demandent et le peu de moyens disponibles pour renforcer nos besoins côté Veilleurs et Traqueurs. »

Livaï réprima un rictus. Des 'dirigeants importants'… Pour lui, ils étaient aussi indispensables que des mouches à merde. Excepté se servir de la crédulité des autres pour accéder au confort du pouvoir et à rejeter la faute de leur incompétence à leurs rivaux ou d'autres institutions, ils ne savaient rien faire d'autre. Livaï se demandait même si se débarrasser de ces parasites ne leur ferait pas plus de bien certains pays semblent bien se démerder sans chef d'Etat.

« - C'est tout ce que je peux vous apporter comme information, reprit Erwin. Vous avez d'autres éléments à transmettre ?

\- Je crois qu'on a fait le tour également, répondit Livaï.

\- Ah si, j'ai une requête ! » s'exclama Hanji.

Erwin l'écouta avec toujours un air imperturbable tandis que Livaï leva un sourcil. Excepté les dernières performances du gamin, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autres nouveautés de leur côté.

« - Je voulais savoir s'il était possible d'organiser des visites à Eren ? De la famille, ou un entourage proche ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas dans un hôpital ou une simple prison, pesta Livaï.

\- Je le sais bien, reprit Hanji en fixant l'écran sur lequel était diffusée l'image de leur Commandant. Mais Eren a vécu des moments particulièrement éprouvants ces derniers temps. Organiser une entrevue lui ferait le plus grand bien.

\- Je crains que cela soit vraiment compliqué, répondit Erwin. Les règles sont assez strictes et ne dépendent pas seulement de notre division. Les autorisations doivent être signées de la main de du Général, et la surveillance d'Eren doit rester inviolable. Mais tu peux toujours monter un dossier en justifiant tes arguments. J'essaierais de les appuyer si c'est bien légitime.

\- Merci beaucoup Erwin ! se réjouit Hanji. Je vais m'y attaquer une fois à mon bureau ! »

Livaï fixa Hanji du coin de l'œil en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'arrivait décidément pas à voir son enthousiasme d'un très bon œil…

Une fois l'écran éteint, Livaï et Hanji se mirent en chemin vers l'enceinte hautement sécurisée. Ils eurent à peine quittés la salle que Livaï reprit la parole.

«- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend à vouloir tout à coup lui organiser des visites ?

\- Juste pour le soulager un peu, répondit Hanji avec franchise. Cela fait un moment qu'il n'a pas pu côtoyer ses proches, le pauvre… Et quand il me l'a demandé ce matin, il m'a crevé le cœur. »

Hanji put à peine terminer sa phrase que Livaï l'attrapa brusquement par le bras. Il la dévisageait avec un regard dur.

« Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop là ? dit-il froidement. J'ai l'impression que tu développes un peu trop d'empathie pour ce gosse. »

Hanji se détacha de lui d'un bref mouvement. Son habituel sourire s'était effacé pour laisser transparaître un air plus sérieux.

« L'objectif de notre mission est ce qui me préoccupe en premier lieu. Et même si je me fais du souci pour Eren, je ne fais pas autant dans le sentiment comme tu pourrais l'insinuer.

Hanji réajusta les branches de sa paire de lunettes avant de reprendre la parole.

« On a tendance à oublier ce qu'Eren était avant la cérémonie. Goule ou pas, il avait ses repères, ses amis, sa famille. Et puis du jour au lendemain, tout bascule et il se retrouve à faire toutes sortes d'expériences et d'entrainements. Même s'il parait très fort psychologiquement, son esprit a besoin de souffler un peu. Après tout, c'est le moindre qu'on puisse faire après tous ses efforts, tu ne crois pas ? »

Livaï émit un vague grommellement qu'Hanji interpréta comme une sorte d'affirmation.

« - Tu devrais également en profiter pour te rapprocher de lui.

\- C'est quoi encore ton délire, dit-il en fronçant un peu plus ses sourcils.

\- Et bien tu sembles l'apaiser, le rassurer… Quitte à ce qu'il ne soit pas entouré des siens, ce ne serait pas plus mal que tu développes quelques liens avec lui.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite la folledingue, trancha Livaï d'un ton sec. Il n'est pas question que je joue ce genre de rôle. Je suis son supérieur, et celui qui est chargé de le buter s'il fout de la merde. Alors pour le rôle de père ou de pote, très peu pour moi.

\- Tu oublies que tu es celui qui l'a sauvé de Shiganshina, reprit Hanji. Celui qui l'a secouru, voire même le modèle qui l'a encouragé à entrer chez les Traqueurs. Quoiqu'on dise de la situation, vous avez un lien très spécial et tu ne peux pas le nier. Je ne t'encourage pas à nouer une relation étroite avec lui, mais si tu pouvais devenir une épaule sur laquelle il pourrait se reposer, ce serait un plus. »

\- Je n'en ai rien à foutre, répondit Livaï sans hésitation. Je l'ai déjà suffisamment dans les pattes, je ne vais pas non plus m'amuser à jouer les faux-culs. Je préfère rester cantonné à ce que je dois faire, point barre.

\- Ce que tu peux être borné, soupira Hanji. Dommage que tu le prennes comme ça. Vu que tu es le seul à l'apaiser, cela aurait pu rendre les choses plus faciles. Mais c'est vrai que tu n'es pas du genre à être très sociable.

\- Je t'emmerde binoclarde. »

Livaï comprenait où voulait en venir Hanji. Se servir de son image pour s'assurer qu'Eren reste bien docile. Même si son intention première était plutôt de rassurer le gamin, ce petit jeu manipulateur pourrait se retourner contre eux. Livaï avait déjà vu un bon nombre de miliciens se rapprocher trop intimement de certains membres de leurs escouades. Le résultat était loin d'être joyeux : prises de risques suicidaires pour secourir un coéquipier, dépressions, voire suicide lorsqu'ils n'arrivaient pas à assumer les pertes. Il valait donc mieux rester distant plutôt que de prendre le risque de jouer dans l'affectif. Les opérations sur le terrain et les bons sentiments ne faisaient pas bon ménage, et ils avaient besoin qu'Eren soit le plus efficace possible quelles qu'en soit les situations.

Tout en reprenant leur marche, Livaï se remémora des diverses scènes durant lesquelles il avait utilisé de son influence sur Eren. Le fait qu'il apaisait ses cauchemars, qu'il lui permettait de contrôler en partie son kagune… C'était bizarre.

« Dis Hanji. Durant tes stages à la section de recherches ou dans tes bouquins d'études, tu as déjà été confronté à des goules aussi sensibles aux odeurs ? » lui demanda Livaï.

Hanji redressa ses lunettes, prenant un air pensif tout en claquant sa langue plusieurs fois avant de répondre.

«- Un peu, même si sur le terrain on ne le perçoit pas forcément. Je sais juste que l'odorat des goules est suffisamment développé pour qu'elles puissent reconnaître parfois certaines des leurs. Dans certains cas exceptionnels, elles peuvent même détecter une de leurs semblables sur une centaine de mètres. Par contre, l'odeur des humains ont plutôt tendance à stimuler leur appétit. Un peu comme lorsque nous passons devant un fast-food.

\- Et tu n'as aucune idée de pourquoi mon odeur peut à ce point influencer le gamin ?

\- Je l'ignore, dit Hanji en haussant des épaules. Le hasard ? Ou peut-être que tu lui as fortement fait impression ? Je n'en sais rien…

\- On ne s'est croisé qu'à Shiganshina et lors de ma présentation à l'Ecole Miliaire l'an dernier. Il y a eu aussi ce moment où je l'ai tabassé au tribunal. Mais pas sûr que cela soit le genre d'impression qu'il faudrait qu'une goule ait…

\- Peut-être que c'est un de ces moments-là, ou les trois à la fois. Après tout, peut-être qu'il a ses capacités de goule depuis la naissance.

\- Cela serait bizarre qu'il en ait été une lors de l'attentat de Shiganshina, fit Livaï. Il a failli se faire bouffer par une goule, et pas sûre qu'elles aiment beaucoup se croquer entre copines.

\- C'est vrai, affirma Hanji. Une goule trouve la chair d'une de ses semblables immangeable. Toutefois certaines peuvent s'y résigner dans certains cas pour assimiler le kagune de celle-ci. Mais le contexte est assez particulier et peut causer des effets indésirables, et les réactions peuvent parfois dépendre d'une goule à l'autre. C'est pour ça que j'aurais tellement envie que l'affaire de la goule avec la poche RC d'arrachée se poursuive ! Capturer une goule cannibale serait tellement intéressant !

\- Comme si Eren ne te suffisait pas, soupira-t-il.

\- Mon amour pour la science ne se limite pas qu'à un seul sujet ! » gloussa le second Capitaine.

-oOoOoOo-

La nuit venait de tomber.

Après le diner, Eren était retourné dans sa cellule en compagnie d'Eld et Petra.

Il était complètement éreinté. Même si la journée s'était juste composée d'une démonstration de kagune et à quelques cours théoriques pour le laisser souffler, son corps était harassé de fatigue.

Les deux Traqueurs l'avaient laissé terminer sa toilette avant de commencer à lui fixer les poignets à l'aide de solides sangles.

«- Il n'est que 21h30, prévint Petra. On n'est pas obligé de t'attacher maintenant.

\- Ca ira Petra, rassura Eren. Je préfère vraiment me reposer, surtout si nous devons reprendre les exercices physiques demain matin. »

Petra hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Eld et elle quittèrent la pièce en refermant les grilles derrière eux, le laissant seul dans une pièce éclairée par une lumière faiblement tamisée.

Les paupières lourdes, Eren était prêt à s'endormir instantanément. Son cerveau était complètement embrumé. En plus Hanji avait doublé sa portion de chair humaine, suggérant qu'il en avait besoin pour reprendre des forces. Même s'il y avait toujours ce goût si singulier, mastiquer chaque bouchée lui demandait encore pas mal d'efforts. Il ne fallait vraiment pas qu'il réfléchisse trop sur le contenu de son assiette s'il ne voulait pas avoir de rejet. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour reprendre un régime alimentaire normal…

Alors qu'il sentait sa conscience le quitter peu à peu pour le pays des songes, il entendit le crissement de la porte grillagée. En relevant lentement la tête, il aperçut le Caporal s'avancer à travers le faible éclairage. Il transportait de la paperasse à bout de bras et en déposa une partie sur son bureau. Toujours sans un mot, il prit une chaise et s'installa à côté du lit.

Eren se raidit au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait. Se retrouver dans cette posture alors que son supérieur était assis à peine un mètre de lui, c'était vraiment gênant.

Le Caporal tourna la tête vers lui, gardant toujours son habituel flegme.

« - Il est encore tôt.

\- La journée a été plus épuisante que prévue », répondit Eren en détournant le regard pour dissimuler son embarras.

Eren n'osait pas dire un mot de plus, laissant ainsi le Caporal se réfugier dans ses papiers.

Cette situation le rendait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il tenta de fermer les yeux, histoire de balayer au plus vite sa présence et s'assoupir rapidement.

Mais il avait beau essayer, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Et attaché comme il l'était, il n'avait pas un large éventail de choix pour trouver la position idéale pour s'endormir.

Son corps était littéralement lessivé mais son esprit restait totalement éveillé. Tout ça à cause de son supérieur juste à côté de lui. Et dire que son 'odeur' était censé le calmer, quelle blague…

Il pivota doucement la tête vers le Caporal, ce dernier ayant toujours le regard rivé sur ses papiers. Eren constata que ses cernes étaient toujours aussi creusés. Avait-il vraiment dormi suffisamment pour recommencer une nouvelle garde ?

« - Caporal ?

\- Hmm ? grommela-t-il.

\- Vous n'êtes pas fatigué ? Je veux dire… Vous êtes resté éveillé toute la nuit dernière.

\- J'ai l'habitude de dormir très peu. C'est juste que cette chaise de merde est beaucoup trop inconfortable pour que je puisse bien me reposer.

\- Vous arrivez à vous endormir assis ? s'exclama Eren avec étonnement.

\- Une habitude, répéta le Caporal. J'ai tendance à pas mal veiller la nuit pour boucler certaines affaires. Et puis je fais souvent de l'insomnie, donc quelques heures d'assoupissement par-ci par-là me suffisent amplement en pleine journée. »

Eren le dévisagea comme une bête curieuse. Comment quelqu'un de normal pouvait tenir cette cadence ?

Le Caporal semblait s'apercevoir de son regard trop appuyé, ses iris grisés le scrutant d'un coin de l'œil.

« Tu n'avais pas sommeil toi ? »

Eren ravala sa salive et se mit à fixer le plafond. Après quelques secondes silencieuses, il se lança.

« - En vérité je me sens plutôt mal à l'aise…

\- De… ?

\- Le fait que vous devez rester ici tous les soirs…

\- Cela fait partie de mon job.

-… et que vous soyez le seul à calmer mes crises. »

Son supérieur se tut, ne sachant sûrement pas quoi rajouter sur ce sujet. Eren continua alors dans sa lancée.

« - Je n'en connais ni la cause ni comment votre 'odeur' peut avoir autant d'effet sur moi. C'est assez perturbant, et inquiétant…

\- Précise ta pensée, dit le Caporal en tournant peu à peu son visage en sa direction.

\- Votre présence ne me gêne pas Caporal, se précipita d'ajouter Eren en craignant de le froisser. Mais j'ai l'impression d'être dépendant de vous nuit et jour. C'est bizarre et cela n'a pas du tout de sens. »

Le Traqueur lâcha un léger soupir qu'Eren pouvait presque confondre avec un ricanement.

« Tu es le gamin que j'ai secouru des attaques de Shiganshina, et je te retrouve plusieurs années plus tard pour te superviser dans des expériences testant tes capacités en tant que goule. Ou demi-goule, on s'en fout. Si tu cherches du sens à tout ce merdier, je t'en félicite car j'ai lâché l'affaire depuis longtemps. »

Eren reconnut que le Capitaine était loin d'avoir tort, même si ses paroles restaient assez rudes.

Alors que le silence régnait de nouveau dans la pièce, Eren s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait que lui pour animer une conversation. Il se sentit idiot.

Après tout, le Capitaine était loin d'être bavard et sans doute que ses réflexions l'agaçaient. A ces pensées, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir peiné.

Il n'avait pas imaginé auparavant que vivre quotidiennement avec son modèle pouvait être si éprouvant. Même s'il admirait toujours ses prouesses et qu'il lui était reconnaissant de lui avoir accordé une chance, le Caporal restait un homme assez sévère et peu sociable. Eren n'avait aucun reproche à lui faire sur ce dernier point, lui-même étant loin d'être un modèle de sympathie. Mais face à ses réflexions abruptes à longueur de temps, il se demandait réellement s'il s'efforçait d'apprécier sa compagnie.

Quel idiot. Bien sûr qu'il était obligé de le supporter, ils n'avaient rien en commun. Et puis il restait là dans le cadre de la mission après tout…

« Eren. »

Ce dernier sursauta à l'appel de son prénom. Il vit alors le Caporal le fixer avec toujours son air impassible. Eren le regarda à son tour, hébété.

« Hanji m'a parlé un peu de tes cauchemars. Ou crises, terreurs nocturnes, peu importe. »

Le corps d'Eren se crispa instantanément. Même s'il était plutôt normal qu'Hanji lui partage ces informations, il se sentait quelque peu complexé sur ce sujet. Il n'avait pas besoin que le Capitaine puisse y mette de son grain de sel.

Après une courte pause, le Traqueur reprit la parole.

« Cela t'est arrivé souvent ? »

Les yeux d'Eren s'écarquillèrent, ayant du mal à comprendre pourquoi il lui posait une telle question.

« Quitte à rester les yeux ouverts, autant faire passer le temps. »

Eren s'efforça de garder un visage neutre pour dissimuler son enthousiasme. Même si le contexte ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment, il n'aurait jamais soupçonné que sa petite personne aurait éveillé un quelconque intérêt auprès de son supérieur.

« Pas vraiment, tenta d'expliquer Eren. Cela m'est arrivé que lorsque j'étais vraiment stressé. Au début c'était quand je pensais aux attentats, puis ensuite à cause de sujets plus banaux. Comme la veille d'un examen par exemple. »

Le Caporal continuait de l'observer sans broncher. Eren ne put s'empêcher de se sentir de nouveau gêné.

« - Hanji a dû déjà vous l'expliquer de toute façon. Je sais que c'est ridicule et que je ressemble à un gosse ou un taré…

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te juger là-dessus, rétorqua Livaï. Etant insomniaque, je suis loin d'être un donneur de leçon en termes de troubles du sommeil. »

Eren ne s'attendait pas à ce type de réponse, mais cela le rassurait. Malgré ses airs austères et grossiers, il avait presque oublié que le Caporal restait toujours assez ouvert d'esprit sur certains sujets. Cela le rassurait.

« Mais si vous faites de l'insomnie, c'est suite à des circonstances particulières ? »

Le Traqueur n'émit pas un mot. Eren se sentit pâlir. Sans doute qu'il avait posé une question trop déplacée.

« - Désolé, essaya-t-il de se rattraper. Je ne voulais pas être indiscret…

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, l'interrompit le Caporal. Il n'y a pas de raison particulière. J'ai toujours eu le sommeil léger, c'est tout. »

Eren put respirer un grand coup. Il fut soulagé de ne pas avoir gaffé.

Vu que le Caporal semblait ouvert à la discussion ce soir, et ignorant s'il pourrait profiter de pareilles occasions plus tard, Eren continua.

« Caporal… Concernant vos propos de tout à l'heure… Vous les avez dits pour essayer de me provoquer, ou vous le pensiez vraiment ? »

Son supérieur fronça légèrement les sourcils. C'était à peine perceptible, mais Eren devinait que sa question n'était finalement pas si anodine.

« On va dire un peu des deux, lui répondit-il. Te dire qu'être milicien est une vie de tout repos, c'est de la connerie. Les médias et l'Ecole préfèrent réellement dissimuler cette facette de notre métier pour éviter de décourager les recrues. On préfère nous faire passer pour des héros en minimisant les pertes, mais la réalité est bien plus sombre. J'ai bien vu pas mal de mes camarades tués. Des escouades aussi. On pourrait penser que ce sont toujours les plus faibles qui succombent les premiers, mais au final, c'est quand on commence à les sous-estimer que l'on en paie très cher le prix. Nous risquons nos vies à tout instant, et tout particulièrement au sein des Traqueurs. Je ne te cache pas qu'il est difficile de faire carrière bien longtemps dans notre division, sans se faire bouffer ou devenir barge. »

Ces propos avaient pour effet de briser les quelques illusions qu'Eren faisait de la vie en tant que Traqueur. Bien entendu, il savait que cette division était la plus dangereuse et que la plupart des apprentis miliciens l'évitaient pour cette raison. Mais il était persuadé qu'avec les avancées technologiques de la MAG et des connaissances accumulées à propos des goules, la survie des miliciens s'était vraiment accrue. Pas que le risque zéro n'existait pas, mais qu'il y avait une bonne chance que les plus forts puissent rivaliser sans peine face à ces créatures. Mais en écoutant les propos de son supérieur, il réalisait qu'il avait peut-être trop idéalisé la chose. Sans doute avait-il été trop influencé par l'Ecole et les médias, comme il le disait. Cela ne le décourageait pas, mais cela encornait l'image qu'il faisait de la MAG. Comme si la Milice était, au final, pas si inébranlable que ça…

« Par contre ne crois pas que je sois si défaitiste, continua le Caporal. Même si pas mal de miliciens se découragent, ce n'est pas mon genre de me laisser bouffer facilement par ces connasses. Je suis d'accord sur un point avec toi : les techniques et technologies de la MAG s'améliorent avec le temps, et c'est bien le pire moment de baisser les bras. Tant que je serais là, je compte bien en envoyer un paquet en enfer. »

Eren fut rassuré de la détermination de son supérieur. Quelque part au fond de lui, il se réjouissait même de partager ce point commun.

« - Je m'excuse d'avoir mentionné ta mère et les attentats, finit-il par déclarer le Caporal.

\- Il n'y a pas de soucis, affirma Eren. Et moi de vous avoir insulté... Ce sont ces souvenirs qui m'ont mis hors de moi et je ne pensais pas ce que je disais… Mais vous avez bien agi. J'ai réussi à me transformer et c'est tout ce qui comptait au final. J'ai pu y arriver grâce à vous. »

Eren esquissa un léger sourire pour tenter d'assurer sa bonne foi. Le Caporal émit un rapide rictus s'assimilant à un léger sourire en coin. Même si cette expression n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde, Eren se sentit déchargé d'un poids.

« Je crois qu'on a assez causé, déclara le Traqueur sur un ton grave. Essaie de t'endormir, ton organisme en a sûrement besoin. »

Eren hocha la tête et essaya de se rallonger plus confortablement.

«- Bonne nuit Caporal, lui dit-il.

\- Bonne nuit », répondit machinalement son supérieur en se replongeant dans un dossier.

Eren sourit légèrement et ferma peu à peu les yeux, son corps se détendant progressivement au bruit des feuillets qui se froissaient.

Ce fut alors l'esprit plus léger qu'il finit par s'endormir.

* * *

 _Finalement, est-ce que cette attente valait le coup ? n_n'_

 _Que pensez-vous alors de certains passages :_

 _Le 'déclic' de transformation d'Eren ?_

 _Les apparitions d'Hanji ?_

 _Le retour éclair d'Erwin ?_

 _Les interactions entre Eren et Livaï ?_

 _Ou tout simplement votre scène préférée ? :-3_

 _Au plaisir de lire vos avis et théories dans les reviews !_

 _Concernant le rythme des prochaines publications : en faisant une petite estimation de mon temps d'écriture et le temps de correction, je vais tenter de publier un chapitre tout les 15 jours. Toutefois, vu que la vie a ses aléas, je ne promets pas de diffusion au jour près. Il est possible qu'un chapitre mettre 20-25 jours à paraître qu'une semaine (même si 7 jours cela me paraît vraiment short rare n_n'). En moyenne, la conception d'un chapitre de 8.000/10.000 mots me prend bien 4-5 soirées avant que je l'envoie pour correction à ma bêta (et compter en moyenne 2/3 soirs pour qu'elle me renvoie la version révisée). Mais comme on a toutes deux une vie en-dehors de FFN, forcément, il faut compter une certaine marge (surtout que je ne passe pas forcément beaucoup de temps à écrire pendant mes week-end…)._

 _Je sentais le besoin de préciser cette information pour ceux et celles qui se poseraient d'éventuelles questions après une si longue absence n_n. Rassurez-vous, on commence peu à peu à passer aux choses intéressantes donc pas question que je m'arrête en si bon chemin… Aaah si seulement je pouvais écrire plus rapidement, j'arrive à me frustrer moi-même ! T-T_

 _A très bientôt !_

 _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

 ** _Réponses aux reviews :_**

 **Blah :** _Hello Blah (j'adore ce pseudo :p) ! Merci beaucoup pour tes ondes positifs, je tâcherais de te mettre tellement l'eau à la bouche que toi-même tu te transformeras en goule (je vais finir par devenir vraiment une auteure flippante moi n_n'). J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu d'ailleurs… :)_

 **Guest :** _Hellow à toi mystérieux lecteur (ou lectrice 8) ) ! Si Eren subira d'autres changements physiques ? Très bonne question, mais je vais entretenir le mystère (huhuhu…). Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements n_n._

 **Pinku :** _Hello Pinku ! Je vois que tu es de plus en plus à fond ! XD Cela fait bien plaisir en tout cas ! Des frissons pour la scène où Livaï secourt Eren ? J'ai bien réussi mon coup alors n_n. Pour le début de la romance, il y a encore du boulot mais tout se met en place… Et qui te dis que Livaï sera le seul à être déstabilisé ? 8'D Merci à toi pour tous tes encouragements ! A la prochaine n_n_

 _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _Merci à_ ** _Going-to-Hell-for-Shipping_** _pour la révision, sa patience et son travail que je ne troquerais pour rien au monde n_n._


	18. Chapitre 17

_Hellow chers lecteurs !_

 _J'espère que vous survivez bien à ce vendredi 13 ! De mon côté, ma poisse a pris de l'avance de quelques heures sous forme d'un malaise n_n'. Moi qui comptais poster ce chapitre le 12 au soir, ce n'était pas très pratique avec la tête en vrac ! Mais rien de grave, je vais bien (ou presque 8D). Il faut juste que je reste confiner dans ma tanière ce week-end pour me reposer un peu (je crois que je n'aurais pas d'autres choix que d'avancer sur le chapitre 18 pour m'occuper n_n')._

 _En consultant les dernières stat', je constate que vous êtes au moins une bonne centaine à dévorer cette histoire… Vous avez un appétit monstrueux ! De vraies morfales ! … Bon, je crois que je vais vous surnommer comme ça maintenant, ça a l'air de bien vous aller ! Ouais, carrément même, vous ne trouvez pas ? 8D (je crois que ma tête à cogner vraiment trop fort… n_n')._

 _ **Mini -nouveauté :**_ _je compte notifier la progression d'écriture de mes chapitres sur ma page de profil FFN. Pour les plus impatients d'entre vous, vous n'aurez qu'à aller en bas de page pour visualiser où j'en suis n_n (oui, je me suis permise de piquer ton idée Chewey owo')._

 _\- J'apprécie toutes les critiques, même négatives du moment qu'elles sont constructives. Merci de signaler les fautes, ce serait rendre service pour corriger ça au plus vite n_n -_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Une visite précipitée **

« Vas-y Eren, encore un petit effort ! » clama Hanji. « Tu peux y arriver ! »

Eren se concentrait depuis un moment au milieu de la vaste salle, les sourcils froncés et les pupilles brillantes d'une lueur rougeâtre. Les pieds ancrés au sol, jambes écartées et sa plaque argentée pendante sur son torse nu, il essayait de se remémorer tous ces moments tragiques afin d'accumuler suffisamment de rage contre la cible à trois mètres devant lui. Il tentait de capter un maximum d'énergie au niveau de son dos pour ensuite la propulser devant lui. Il criait à chaque effort, tentant d'éveiller toute sa colère contre cet objectif immobile. Mais malgré de multiples acharnements, seules de fines poussières couleur carmin furent projetées. Eren sentait ses jambes défaillir, tandis que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus hachée.

« Cela ne sert à rien de lui en demander plus, déclara Livaï. Son kagune ressemble à deux pauvres ailerons de poulet. »

Eren piqua un fard, irrité par cette comparaison déplaisante.

« Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, grogna-t-il en se redressant. Ce n'est pas un foutu panneau qui va m'avoir… ! »

Eren fixa sa cible avec détermination, essayant d'imaginer à la place une de ces goules masquées au sourire mesquin. Il rassembla toute son énergie du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il la sentait jaillir de ses épaules, exerçant une pression de plus en plus forte dans tout son dos. Il renvoya enfin toute cette force surnaturelle dans un puissant cri, tout droit dans sa ligne de mire.

Mais tout ce qu'il produit fut un léger projectile, qui frôla doucement son objectif.

« Impressionnant, déclara Livaï sur un ton empli d'ironie. Je crois qu'on en a assez vu, on stoppe là.

\- Mais j'ai pu mieux faire la dernière fois ! protesta Eren. Si on me laisse encore un peu…

\- J'ai dis qu'on arrêtait. »

Le ton tranchant et le regard glacé du Caporal furent sans appel, l'exercice dut s'achever. Eren soupira, se laissant retomber sur ses genoux. Il essaya de se calmer en suivant les exercices de respiration que lui avait recommandés Hanji. Le Caporal s'approcha à pas silencieux vers lui, tandis qu'Eren continuait d'inspirer longuement. Lorsque son supérieur s'agenouilla à son niveau, Eren comprit.

« C'est encore là, c'est ça ? »

Le Traqueur fit un léger hochement de tête en guise de réponse. Eren expira longuement en guise de soupir, avant de poser son front contre l'épaule de son supérieur.

Même si ce genre de rituel était toujours aussi bizarre, il avait finit par s'y résigner au fur et à mesure que ces exercices se répétaient.

Cela faisait à présent plusieurs semaines qu'il s'exerçait à activer son kagune. Les résultats étaient plutôt satisfaisants au début : il arrivait à maitriser progressivement ses cellules RC, réussissant plusieurs fois à les concentrer suffisamment pour rendre son kagune de plus en plus résistant. Ou sinon il les rendait plus volatiles, pour les renvoyer tels des projectiles.

Malgré des améliorations spectaculaires, la tâche était encore loin d'être aisée. A chaque transformation, il alimentait ce puissant flot d'énergie incontrôlable en se laissant submerger par ses émotions. Emotions qu'il essayait de plus ou moins brider pour obtenir les effets souhaités.

Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une profonde frustration à cet instant. Lui qui s'était efforcé de contenir ses émotions dans ses combats comme le lui avait conseillé Annie, il devait à présent exacerber ses ressentiments pour gagner en puissance.

Annie… Il ne se lassait jamais de ses affrontements avec elle, quels que soient les coups qu'il encaissait.

Insondable, imperturbable… Il était quasi-impossible de prédire ses réactions. Elle avait vraiment un talent pour se battre. Une véritable machine de guerre…

-oOoOoOo-

« Aïe ! »

Eren grimaça, son corps étendu sur le sol. Il se redressa et tâta sa joue rouge. Il la sentit chauffée et endolorie.

« Tu pourrais y aller un peu plus doucement, se plaignit Eren.

\- Je devrais te dire la même chose, rétorqua Annie. Tu fonces toujours sur moi comme un bourrin. Sois un peu plus doux, je suis une fille fragile tu sais. »

Elle s'avança vers lui et lui tendit la main. Eren l'ignora, préférant se remettre debout sans son aide.

« Ne te fous pas de ma gueule, râla-t-il. Je ne fais que répéter les mêmes gestes que toi ! Et puis si tu étais si 'fragile', je ne perdrais pas mon temps par terre ! »

Annie ne réagissait pas, ignorant totalement les jérémiades de son camarade.

« Tes yeux… »

Eren la dévisagea, sans trop comprendre.

« Tes yeux te trahissent, poursuivit-elle. Je peux deviner toutes tes intentions et retourner tes coups sans problème.

\- Je ne vais pas non plus t'attaquer les yeux bandés, maugréa Eren en fronçant un peu plus les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué, ajouta Annie toujours sur un ton impassible. Il suffit juste que tu te serves davantage de ta vision périphérique plutôt que de fixer directement ta cible. Et puis tu peux utiliser quelques techniques de passe-passe en déviant l'attention de ton adversaire sur une menace qui n'en est pas vraiment une. Une fois que tu l'as dupé, il ne suffit plus que de cogner. »

Annie se positionna, jambes écartées et les avant-bras brandis devant elle.

« Je vais te montrer ça. Cela ne te ferait pas de mal d'apprendre autre chose pour changer.

\- Je crois avoir à peu près pigé, dit Eren. Mais on ne pourrait pas faire une petite pause avant ? Juste le temps de… »

Il n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase que le poing d'Annie fondait sur lui. Surpris, il décala juste à temps sa tête. Il comprit alors instantanément son erreur lorsque l'autre bras vint brusquement l'agripper alors qu'il était totalement déstabilisé. L'adolescente en profita pour effectuer sa clef d'étranglement tout en gardant bien ses appuis. Une fois déconcerté et déséquilibré, elle en profita pour lui asséner un croche-pied et le projeter à terre. Plaqué au sol, Eren tenta de se dégager de sa prise. Mais il avait beau tenter de trouver une ouverture, son opposante le maintenait parfaitement immobilisé sans sourciller.

Comment une fille si petite et menue pouvait le maitriser aussi facilement ?!

« Annie… suffoqua Eren. C'est bon, tu as gagné. Tu peux me lâcher… !

\- Gagné ? répéta Annie. Je ne suis pas ici pour jouer mais pour que tu apprennes comment te battre. Et accessoirement comment bien te comporter avec les filles.

\- Ca… ça va j'ai compris ! Maintenant tu peux me lâcher… ! Tu m'étouffes ! »

Annie s'écarta, laissant l'adolescent respirer de nouveau. Ils se remirent en position debout, Eren continuant de masser sa nuque.

« On la refait, lui dit elle. Essaie de te concentrer un peu plus cette fois-ci. »

Eren la fixa sans broncher, restant cette fois davantage sur ses gardes. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment immobiles, sans que l'un des deux ne fasse le moindre mouvement.

« Tu as peur de moi, Jaeger ? se moqua Annie tout en gardant sa froideur.

\- Tu m'as demandé d'être plus galant, non ? » lui rétorqua-t-il. « Honneur donc aux femmes.

\- Comme tu voudras. »

Elle se précipita alors soudainement vers lui, prête à décocher un autre croche-pied. Eren fit un mouvement de recul, mais cette fois, son regard se détourna de la jambe de son adversaire vers le haut de son corps. En remarquant l'inclinaison particulière de son buste, Eren devina qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui faire une prise de son côté droit. Alors qu'elle tendit son bras vers lui, Eren l'esquiva au bon moment et le lui rattrapa pour la bloquer. Sentant Annie se déstabiliser, il en profita pour la faire basculer et la faire chuter. Annie était à présent sous lui, tandis qu'il maintenait ses poignets bloqués au-dessus d'elle. Cette fois, il put enfin voir la surprise à travers les yeux écarquillés de sa partenaire.

« Je t'ai eu, lui dit-il avec un sourire conquérant. Que dis-tu de ça ? »

Annie reprit une expression neutre, ne semblant pas plus perturbée que ça par leur posture.

« C'est bien, mais il y a encore du boulot.

\- Hein ? »

Eren n'eut le temps de lui demander plus d'explications qu'il bascula brutalement sur le côté, une paire de jambes enroulée autour de son bassin. Annie se servit de ce retournement de situation pour resserrer sa prise, appuyant son buste contre le sien tout en maintenant sa clef de bras. Eren n'avait plus d'échappatoire, sentant le souffle tiède d'Annie au creux de son oreille.

« Assure-toi que ton adversaire soit parfaitement immobilisé avant de le narguer, lui dit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie.

\- C'est bon j'ai compris, pesta Eren qui se retrouvait encore une fois à moitié étranglé.

\- Mais tu progresses plutôt vite, avoua-t-elle. Je peux t'apprendre encore d'autres trucs si tu veux.

\- Okay okay okay ! suffoqua-t-il. Mais lâche-moi… ! Tu m'étouffes ! »

Alors qu'Annie s'était instantanément détachée de lui, Eren eut à peine l'occasion de respirer à plein poumons qu'il sentit une masse lui écraser brutalement la poitrine. Eren cracha un juron, avant de constater que la dite masse n'était autre que Reiner.

« Ca va pas de nous tomber dessus comme ça ?! s'exclama-t-il énervé tout en essayant de se dégager.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je suis en train de prendre mon pied là… ! » grimaça de douleur Reiner.

Ce fut alors qu'il vit Mikasa se rapprocher silencieusement d'eux. Son expression restait figée, le regard assombrit. Eren savait que cela ne présageait rien de bon lorsqu'elle était comme ça.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de réagir comme ça ?

« Hé Annie, l'interpella-t-elle. Je vois que tu as de sacrées techniques. Pourquoi tu ne les utilises pas sur moi ? »

Eren crut mal entendre, et apparemment il ne fut pas le seul. L'ensemble du groupe s'était rapproché d'eux pour essayer de mieux comprendre ce qu'il se tramait.

Annie fixa Mikasa, les yeux froids et le visage tout aussi impassible. Elle se releva, tout en dénouant ses épaules.

« Pourquoi pas, dit-elle avec nonchalance. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que cela te soit vraiment utile. Par contre, je serais curieuse de voir si je suis capable de mettre au tapis un monstre. »

Eren resta bouche-bée. Elles étaient vraiment sérieuses là ?!

« J'y crois pas ! s'exclama Connie. Elles vont vraiment se battre ?

\- Le combat du siècle ! surenchérit Sasha. Je suis incapable de deviner laquelle des deux pourrait l'emporter !

\- Je te parie quatre paquets de chips que ce sera Annie ! lui proposa-t-il avec un petit sourire malicieux.

\- Tope-la !

\- T'es con ou quoi ? protesta Jean en fusillant Connie du regard. Je suis prêt à parier tous mes desserts jusqu'à la fin de l'année que ce sera Mikasa ! Et toi Marco ?

\- Je déteste faire des paris, se défendit-il. Même si je pense que ce sera Annie…

\- Ah ah tu vois ! le nargua Connie.

\- Mais vous le faites tous exprès ! s'écria Jean. Vous avez tous de la merde dans les yeux, ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi abrutis ! »

Tandis que le groupe spéculait sur la potentielle gagnante, Eren continuait d'observer les deux filles qui se fixaient en chiens de faïence. L'atmosphère devenait complètement électrique…

« Et toi Eren ? lui demanda Reiner qui avait finit par se redresser. Tu choisis laquelle des deux ?

\- Et bien… Je ne sais pas trop.

\- Tu hésites entre Annie et Mikasa ? se moqua-t-il. Tu doutes de ta sœur chérie, ta propre famille ?

\- Mikasa n'est pas exactement 'ma sœur', justifia Eren assez agacé. Et puis tu choisis quel camp toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Reiner. Mikasa arrive à me contrer sans problème, mais Annie semble très bien se débrouiller de ce que j'ai pu voir. »

Eren se tourna vers les deux jeunes filles. Annie avait commencé à brandir ses avant-bras, comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'apprêtait à engager un combat. Mikasa restait bien positionnée sur ses appuis, les poings serrés. Leurs regards étaient glaçants, leurs expressions ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion. Eren avait presque l'impression d'assister au combat de deux clones tellement leurs attitudes paraissaient similaires.

Sérieusement, laquelle des deux pouvait l'emporter… ?

-oOoOoOo-

« Hé morveux ! Tu m'entends ?! »

Les paupières d'Eren s'agitèrent, le regard dans le vague. Il leva légèrement la tête et fit directement face au Caporal.

« Secoue-toi un peu, ce n'est pas le moment de piquer du nez… » dit-il assez agacé.

Eren eut un sursaut et s'écarta brusquement. Son visage se décolora d'un coup. Il s'était vraiment endormi…?

Son supérieur se releva sans rien ajouter. Eren l'imita avec une expression embarrassée.

« Dis-le si tu as besoin de plus de repos, déclara le Caporal. Il n'est pas question que je te serve d'oreiller à la con à chaque séance.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé Caporal, s'écria Eren sous le regard ennuyé de son supérieur. Je tâcherais de faire plus attention la prochaine fois !

\- J'espère bien, dit-il. Va maintenant te rhabiller. »

Eren n'arrivait pas à camoufler sa gêne. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de s'endormir maintenant ? Et de repenser à son Ecole à ce moment-là ? Heureusement que les autres membres de l'escouade faisaient mine de n'avoir rien vu, cela rendait la situation un peu moins embarrassante…

C'est alors que ses pensées furent interrompues par des applaudissements retentissant depuis l'autre bout de la salle.

Tout le monde se retourna vers le visiteur. Eren reconnut instantanément le Commandant Smith, s'avançant vers eux tout en continuant de frapper des mains.

« C'était vraiment spectaculaire, s'exclama-t-il. Même si les rapports attestent bien des progrès, cela reste d'autant plus impressionnant quand on le voit par soi-même. »

\- Depuis quand es-tu arrivé ? demanda Hanji avec un air stupéfait. Tu aurais pu nous prévenir !

\- Je ne voulais pas vous perturber dans votre planning, répondit le Commandant. Je ne fais qu'une visite de routine pour voir comment ça se passe.

\- C'est vrai que c'est ton truc d'apparaître là où on ne s'y attend pas », dit Livaï.

Le Commandant ignora la pique qui lui était adressée et se tourna vers l'escouade.

« Merci beaucoup pour votre implication, dit-il. Même si je n'ai que trop peu l'occasion de me déplacer jusqu'ici, on m'a beaucoup parlé de votre excellent travail. »

L'ensemble de l'escouade effectua le salut, témoignant de leur respect envers leur supérieur.

« Merci à vous Commandant de nous accorder votre confiance », déclara Eld.

Erwin étira un léger sourire, avant de se tourner vers Eren. Il posa ses mains sur chacune de ses épaules, gardant son air sérieux.

« Et merci surtout à toi, Eren. Tu as dû fournir pas mal d'efforts pour arriver à ces résultats. Je tenais à te féliciter de vive voix.

\- Merci Commandant », répondit Eren en exécutant à son tour le salut de la Milice.

L'adolescent avait l'air quelque peu embarrassé par ces compliments et leur proximité, alors qu'il était encore à moitié déshabillé.

« Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu ici juste pour une promenade de santé, dit Livaï. Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Erwin relâcha Eren et s'adressa à ses deux Capitaines.

« Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous deux. Il y a quelques points qu'il faudrait qu'on aborde. »

Livaï et Hanji s'échangèrent un bref regard entendu, puis accompagnèrent le Commandant alors que l'escouade resta auprès d'Eren.

-oOoOoOo-

Dans le laboratoire, les trois Traqueurs s'étaient assis près du bureau d'Hanji. Erwin ne fit pas attention au désordre, ni à l'immense tas de paperasse surplombant le bureau.

« Si j'avais su que j'aurais eu de la visite, j'aurais sûrement rangé un peu… » se plaignit Hanji.

« Comme si cela te dérangeait vraiment, rumina Livaï. Ce n'est pas faute de t'envoyer les autres pour arranger ta porcherie.

\- Mais je ne supporte pas qu'on touche à mes affaires ! se justifia Hanji. C'est mon bordel organisé, tu ne peux pas comprendre ! »

Livaï eut un rictus de dégoût, puis se tourna vers Erwin.

« Quelles mauvaises nouvelles as-tu à nous annoncer ?

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que ce sont nécessairement des mauvaises ? lui dit Erwin en restant stoïque.

\- Ne la joue pas comme ça avec nous. Tu en es très rarement colporteur de bonnes. »

Erwin fixa un petit moment ses deux Capitaines avec un air impassible avant de reprendre la parole.

« Le gouvernement inflige de gros coups de pression sur la MAG pour obtenir des résultats concluants au plus vite sur les différentes enquêtes. Pour le moment, nous n'avons rien à leur fournir. Nos investigations prennent plus de temps que nous l'aurions cru, surtout avec la formation des apprentis en parallèle. Nous ne sommes qu'aux prémices de toutes ces affaires et nous ne pourrons jamais aboutir à quelque chose de concluant avant des mois. Les politiques s'impatientent et Zackley subit tout de plein fouet. Il est plutôt solide, mais il n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que le gouvernement justifie une réorganisation complète de la Milice. Des têtes pourraient sauter, que cela soit celles de Zackley, Pixis, Dork ou moi-même.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'ils auraient recours au Décret de Remaniement ?! s'exclama Hanji avec un air effaré.

\- Si les choses continuent d'évoluer sur cette voie, je crains que cela soit une possibilité. »

Livaï fronça les sourcils. Cette situation puait clairement la merde…

Le Décret de Remaniement avait été mis en place lorsque l'ensemble des autorités gouvernementales estimait que la Milice n'était pas en mesure de remplir a minima les tâches qui lui incombaient, comme la protection des citoyens et la pourchasse des goules ayant déjà attaqué. Bien que ce décret existait depuis l'existence de la MAG, jamais on n'y avait fait recours. La seule fois où il avait pu être mentionné plus sérieusement auparavant était lors de l'attentat de Shiganshina. Mais après tous les efforts titanesques que la Milice avait pu déployer à l'époque, ils avaient fini par capturer ou achever l'ensemble des goules qui avaient mené cet attentat. Ou du moins presque toutes, s'ils ne citaient pas la fameuse goule « sans identité ».

La MAG avait été spécialement créée pour devenir une institution composée d'hommes et de femmes ne subissant aucune influence en politique ou d'un quelconque lobby. Avant sa fondation, certains membres de l'Etat trempaient dans quelques affaires louches. Certains fermaient les yeux, ou même collaboraient avec des responsables de grands groupes qui s'avéraient être des goules. La MAG était alors chargée de nettoyer toute cette gangrène infectant leur système, tout en restant bien détachée des autres organismes gouvernementaux.

Bien que l'Etat n'avait à présent plus rien à se reprocher en comparaison de cette époque, certains politicards enviaient les pouvoirs exercés exclusivement par la MAG. Une figure d'autorité, de popularité, de la puissance,… Certains en profiteraient bien pour s'attirer des louanges et mener à bien leur petite campagne personnelle pour grimper encore plus d'échelons. Et d'autres grinçaient des dents en voyant le budget de leur ministère fréquemment amputé, alors que la MAG restait l'institution à financer en priorité depuis sa création.

Les hommes avaient vite tendance à oublier leurs propres erreurs du passé. Et si ce Décret venait à être appliqué, la MAG serait alors rattachée au gouvernement. Qui sait quelles seraient leurs priorités par la suite… Protéger en priorité les politiciens et les personnes les plus aisées ? Se contenter de moyens de financement dérisoires au profit d'autres projets ministériels bidons ? Tout le principe d'altruisme qui faisait la force de la Milice pouvait alors être fortement compromis. Tout ça à cause de mecs cupides…

« Et qu'attends-tu de nous exactement ? lui demanda Livaï.

\- Pour alléger la tension actuelle, il ne nous reste plus qu'une carte à abattre. Il faut qu'Eren puisse faire ses preuves rapidement sur le terrain. »

Hanji se releva d'un bond, claquant bruyamment ses paumes contre son bureau.

« Hors de question Erwin ! s'exclama Hanji. Eren n'est pas encore prêt, ce serait de la folie !

\- Je croyais qu'il y avait des progrès, dit Erwin.

\- Il y en a, reprit Hanji. Mais Eren reste encore beaucoup trop instable pour maîtriser son kagune ! Le seul moyen qu'il ait pour le déployer, ce sont ses émotions. C'est le genre de chose qui est difficilement contrôlable, et nous n'avons pas trouvé d'autres moyens pour qu'il l'utilise plus efficacement !

\- Tu as pu le voir par toi-même, poursuivit Livaï. Sa démonstration d'aujourd'hui était pathétique par rapport à toutes les fois précédentes. La semaine dernière, il arrivait encore à pulvériser plusieurs cibles à distance sans trop se forcer. Aujourd'hui, c'est à peine s'il arrivait à égratigner quelques-unes.

\- Je suis tout à fait conscient que le projet reste encore à ses balbutiements, assura Erwin. Et il n'est pas question non plus que je donne l'ordre à Eren de pourchasser les goules s'il n'est pas en mesure de se maîtriser complètement. Mais j'insiste pour qu'Eren soit sur le terrain, kagune ou pas. »

Livaï plissa légèrement les yeux.

« Veux-tu dire qu'Eren ne serait juste là que pour faire de la figuration ?

\- Exactement, affirma Erwin. Si on peut déjà prouver dans un premier temps qu'Eren peut être présent durant nos interventions sans qu'il ne provoque le moindre trouble, nous pourrons justifier qu'il n'est pas une menace en plus de communiquer les résultats concernant ses capacités. L'utilisation de son kagune n'est pas nécessaire, vu que nous nous sommes engagés à ce qu'il soit totalement opérationnel pour fin décembre. Mais si nous démontrons au gouvernement que notre projet est sur la bonne voie, cela nous permettrait de justifier le rejet du Décret.

\- Dans ce cas, il faudrait revoir une bonne partie de son entrainement », dit Hanji. « Et puis il faudrait au moins l'équiper d'une quinque et d'un revolver. Sans un contrôle total de son kagune, l'envoyer pourchasser une goule sans équipement serait trop dangereux.

\- Je l'ai parfaitement compris, dit Erwin. J'ai déjà demandé à Zackley les autorisations nécessaires pour vous fournir ce dont vous avez besoin. Vous devriez recevoir tout le matériel dans les prochaines quarante huit heures.

\- Et tu nous donnes combien de temps pour l'entrainer ? lui demanda Livaï. Même s'il sort de l'Ecole, cela fait des lustres qu'il n'a pas touché à tout ça.

\- Quinze jours.

\- Quinze jours ?! faillit s'étouffer Hanji. Mais on vient à peine de débuter sa formation théorique sur le terrain ! C'est beaucoup trop court !

\- Quinze jours et pas un seul de plus, reprit Erwin. Vous serez soutenus par d'autres escouades, que cela soit au niveau de l'enquête que sur le terrain. L'objectif principal est qu'Eren participe à la mission. Vous pouvez même le laisser en arrière pour assurer sa sécurité. Considérez-le comme un apprenti ordinaire qui doit suivre une formation en accéléré.

\- Sauf qu'Eren est tout sauf un apprenti ordinaire, ajouta Livaï. Il reste beaucoup trop inexpérimenté et ses réactions peuvent être imprévisibles sur le terrain. Cette manœuvre est loin d'être sans risque. »

Erwin esquissa un léger sourire tandis que son regard azuré restait toujours aussi stoïque.

« J'en suis totalement conscient, confirma Erwin. Si Eren arrive à accomplir cette mission, nous gagnerons de précieuses semaines pour que nos escouades puissent avancer sur les autres enquêtes. Mais si cela échoue, cela ne fera qu'accélérer la mise en place de ce Décret. Au vu de la situation, nous n'avons plus d'autre choix que de lui accorder notre confiance. Il en va de l'avenir de la Milice, mais aussi du projet que nous menons avec lui. »

Livaï n'appréciait pas ça du tout. Il ne doutait pas de la compétence d'Eren en tant qu'apprenti milicien, mais il craignait son comportement sur le terrain. C'était bien trop précipité, mais la situation actuelle au sein de la MAG ne leur laissait clairement pas le temps. Il fallait faire avec. Si Erwin était à prêt à prendre ce risque, c'est qu'ils étaient déjà au bord du gouffre.

« Nous comptons également sur toi Livaï, lui dit Erwin. Tu es le seul à pouvoir le calmer si la situation dégénère. Aussi, es-tu certain que tu puisses le maîtriser quelles que soient les circonstances ?

\- Je ne suis sûr de rien, répondit-il. Depuis le début de ce projet, nous naviguons en eaux troubles. Les capacités d'Eren restent encore inexplicables et imprévisibles. Je peux toujours utiliser mon odeur pour le calmer, ou sinon l'immobiliser en lui coupant une jambe ou deux. Ses membres repoussent comme une queue de lézard. C'est dégueulasse, mais cela reste une bonne alternative.

\- Et si jamais ce n'est pas suffisant ? »

Erwin planta son regard bleuté dans celui de Livaï. Hanji les dévisagea avec une expression peinée, devinant très bien les allusions de son supérieur. Livaï le dévisagea également sans ciller, et lui répondit sans hésitation.

« S'il nous trahit une fois dehors ou s'il devient complètement hors de contrôle ? La question ne se pose même pas. Je le tuerai. »

-oOoOoOo-

Eren s'étira sur sa chaise, détendant son dos brûlant et endoloris. Même s'il avait eu de nombreuses occasions pour répéter cet exercice de transformation, il avait toujours du mal à se faire à cette étrange sensation qui lui parcourait le dos. Il poussa un long soupir avant de s'affaler sur la table du réfectoire.

Cette démonstration était loin d'être la meilleure, et il fallut que cela soit le jour où le Commandant leur rende visite. Il se sentit minable.

Son kagune était de plus en plus faiblard. Ne pouvant se transformer qu'en ressentant des émotions particulièrement violentes, il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à se mettre dans de parfaites conditions.

Heureusement que l'influence de l'odeur du Caporal restait sans faille. Même si la puissance de son kagune variait aléatoirement à chacune de ses apparitions, la proximité du Capitaine le calmait quasi instantanément. Bien qu'il était terriblement gêné au début, il avait fini par lâcher prise et se laisser transporter par cet étrange effluve doux et épicé. Son parfum balayait sa colère et ses craintes, lui procurant de profondes sensations d'apaisement et de quiétude. C'était comme s'il était plongé dans une bulle le protégeant du monde extérieur, ou comme l'étreinte rassurante d'un parent.

C'était aussi agréable que cela en était perturbant. Jamais il n'avait pu éprouver ce genre de chose auparavant, ou du moins pas lorsqu'il était encore 'humain'.

« Hé Eren ! l'interpella Petra en agitant sa main devant son regard vague. Tout va bien ? »

Eren se ressaisit et se tourna vers Petra qui gardait son doux sourire.

« Tu rumines encore dans ton coin ?

\- Je ne rumine pas, se justifia Eren en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pas du tout », reprit Eld d'un ton ironique, tout en s'installant avec une tasse fumante à la main. « Tu ne digères toujours pas tes performances de tout à l'heure.

\- J'aurais préféré ne pas y repenser, grimaça Eren. Il fallait vraiment que cela arrive lorsque le Commandant arrive…

\- Si on avait su ça, on aurait recommencé le plan de l'autre fois », dit Gunther.

« Tu rigoles ou quoi ? s'interloqua Eld. J'aurais pu y passer je te rappelle ! »

Tous ses coéquipiers échangèrent un sourire amusé. Eren avait pu constater la redoutable ingéniosité de l'escouade pour stimuler son kagune défaillant. La meilleure de leurs idées était sans conteste l'attaque surprise de goule dans l'enceinte. Eld avait masqué son visage et dissimulé sous des vêtements amples une quinque pour imiter un kagune. Sa réaction était telle qu'il avait pu énormément se perfectionner ce jour-là, tant il avait pu lâcher une quantité phénoménale de cellules RC. Mais l'escouade n'était pas prête de renouveler l'expérience. Eld s'était tellement peu remis de ses émotions qu'il avait bien dû rester deux jours en arrière de la troupe à chaque fois qu'Eren devait renouveler sa transformation. Heureusement, le major n'était pas du genre froussard ou rancunier. Le sourire d'Eren s'étira lorsqu'il resongea à la tête d'Eld lorsque son kagune s'était soudainement déployé.

Alors que les rires et les plaintes feintes d'Eld animaient le réfectoire, les deux Capitaines firent irruption dans la pièce. Les railleries cessèrent peu à peu, l'escouade dévisageant le visage sombre de leurs supérieurs. L'expression d'habitude joviale d'Hanji était d'ailleurs plus morose.

« Tout va bien ? demanda Gunther. Où est le Commandant ?

\- Reparti, répondit Hanji avec un demi-sourire. Il a un paquet d'autres affaires à gérer. »

Le Caporal restait muet, s'occupant d'actionner la bouilloire et de saisir une boîte de thé noir. Il eut un léger rictus irrité en s'apercevant qu'il n'y restait plus la moindre feuille. Il jeta l'objet dans la poubelle d'un geste excédé et s'assit à la table avec ses subordonnés.

« Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps pour former Eren, lâcha le Caporal d'une traite. Erwin veut le voir à l'œuvre sur le terrain, et on n'a pas intérêt à trainer.

\- C'est ce qui était prévu un jour ou l'autre, non ? demanda Auruo. Dans un mois et demi, cela devrait être faisable.

\- Nous avons quinze jours », répondit Hanji.

Cette annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe, faisant pâlir l'ensemble de l'escouade.

« Quinze jours ! s'exclama Eld. Mais ce n'est pas possible en si peu de temps !

\- Et bien on va devoir faire avec », reprit le Caporal avec mauvaise humeur.

L'escouade les fixa avec stupéfaction. Quant à Eren, il avait clairement du mal à réaliser ce revirement de situation.

« Il y a sûrement une erreur, dit Gunther. Le Commandant a dû surestimer notre avancée. Même s'il y a des progrès, cela reste trop court…

\- Erwin sait très bien ce qu'il fait, trancha son supérieur. La MAG a besoin de résultats au plus vite et nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de nous plier aux nouvelles directives. »

Gunther se tut, se rongeant la lèvre inférieure. Cette nouvelle était difficile à avaler. Tandis que la tablée restait silencieuse, Hanji s'adressa à Eren.

« Nous sommes désolés Eren. Encore une fois, nous allons te demander de redoubler d'efforts.

\- Je ferais mon possible, répondit-il. Par contre, je ne crois pas que je pourrais bien maitriser mon kagune en si peu de temps…

\- On laisse tomber ça, coupa le Caporal. Nous avons de nouvelles consignes. Ta formation sera davantage axée sur les exercices physiques, les manœuvres sur le terrain et les armes.

\- Les armes ? s'étonna Eld. Eren pourra s'en équiper ?

\- Exact, confirma Hanji. On devrait recevoir la commande très prochainement. Eren devra jouer les observateurs, et utiliser son arme ou kagune le moins possible. Par contre, il faut qu'il puisse se défendre en toute circonstance même s'il restera en retrait dans un premier temps. Nous devrons considérer cette intervention comme une 'mission de routine', avec un apprenti qui découvre le métier.

\- Mais nous avons au moins quatre mois devant nous, dit Petra. Pourquoi toute cette précipitation ? Cela nous laisse trop peu de temps pour former efficacement Eren !

\- Et les expériences ? reprit Auruo. On ne va pas s'arrêter là alors qu'on tient enfin quelque chose !

\- Elles sont interrompues jusqu'à nouvel ordre, répondit Hanji. On ne peut pas mener de front deux batailles à la fois. Nous reverrons les consignes avec Erwin une fois que la première mission sera effectuée. »

Eren fut déboussolé. Ce revirement de situation le laissait perplexe. Alors qu'ils avaient tant trimé pour qu'il puisse utiliser son kagune, il fallait à présent tout interrompre pour suivre un entrainement « lambda ». Même s'il avait toujours désiré faire ses preuves sur le terrain, cet empressement et cette tension le mettaient mal à l'aise.

« Eren. »

Il releva la tête vers son supérieur. Son expression impassible détonnait au milieu des autres Traqueurs qui avaient des difficultés à garder leur calme.

« Le rythme risque d'être assez soutenu et on attendra pas mal de choses de toi sur cette intervention. Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir y arriver ? »

Eren se figea quelques secondes lorsqu'il sentit tous les regards braqués sur lui. Cela l'intimidait, mais pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine exaltation malgré son estomac noué.

« J'ai attendu ce moment-là depuis si longtemps, répondit-il d'un sourire crispé. Ce serait idiot de reculer maintenant. »

Les iris grisés du Caporal restaient braqués un long moment sur lui, avant que son attention se reporte ailleurs.

« Bien. Dans ce cas, reprenez les entrainements. Axez-vous principalement sur le cardio, le combat rapproché et les esquives. Vous pourrez vous exercer aux tirs à l'arrière de la cour. Quelques briques et panneaux suffiront pour en faire des cibles. Quant aux expériences, vous les remplacerez par toutes les connaissances indispensables sur le terrain. Tactiques, la communication, les canaux de discussion à connaître… Il faut qu'Eren maîtrise le moindre détail, quitte à lui faire du bourrage de crâne non-stop. Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre. »

L'air contrit, les Traqueurs se relevèrent sans contestation. Eren suivit le pas avec Hanji. Alors que Livaï s'apprêtait à fermer la marche, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Vous devriez vous reposer Caporal. »

Livaï se tourna vers Petra. Elle paraissait abattue, ses sourcils fins légèrement froncés et les lèvres pincées.

« Ne t'occupe pas de ça, lui dit-il.

\- Vous n'arrêtez pas de me répéter ça, soupira Petra. Vous avez vraiment besoin de récupérer après toutes vos gardes.

\- Arrête de te faire du souci pour rien. Je vais bien. Et à part m'ennuyer à en crever entre ces quatre murs, autant que je m'occupe de tout ça.

\- Je suis sûre que vous serez plus utile si vous vous posiez un peu, insista Petra. Et puis je vous ai apporté ça. »

Elle fouilla dans l'une des poches de son uniforme. Elle en sortit des petits sachets plastifiés et les lui tendit. Livaï en récupéra un entre ses doigts pour mieux l'examiner et en déchira la fine enveloppe. Il en sortit une fine poche tissée qu'il porta près de ses narines.

« Pas mal, dit-il.

\- Une boutique de thé à ouvert pas très loin de chez moi. Vu qu'on me proposait des échantillons, je me suis permise d'en goûter quelques-uns. Certains sont très parfumés, mais leur thé noir est trop corsé pour moi. Vous devriez l'apprécier. Enfin, si vous trouvez le temps de vous asseoir et d'en déguster un… »

Livaï dévisagea l'expression faussement innocente de sa subordonnée. Il agita le sachet entre son majeur et son index, se dirigeant vers la kitchenette pour se préparer de l'eau chaude.

« Tu as gagné pour cette fois, lui répondit-il. Par contre, cela ne te dispense pas de rejoindre les autres.

\- Oui Caporal ! », répondit-elle d'une voix pleine d'entrain.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir la sortie, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers son supérieur.

« Si vous aimez ce thé, je pourrais vous emmener un jour à la boutique une fois la mission terminée. »

Livaï la regarda tandis qu'elle continuait de le fixer de ses grands yeux couleur noisette.

« Pourquoi pas », déclara-t-il en plissant sa bouche d'un mince sourire.

-oOoOoOo-

Eren était allongé dans son lit, poignets et chevilles attachés, ainsi que ses bras le long du corps. Il restait plongé dans ses pensées, son regard braqué vers le plafond à moitié éclairé.

Cette histoire de mission le troublait. Bien qu'il fût enthousiaste à l'idée de faire enfin ses preuves, quelque chose clochait. Et puis les enseignements d'aujourd'hui lui avaient fait réaliser qu'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre du métier de Traqueur.

Lui qui avait pensé que les cours et les entrainements au sein de l'Ecole Militaire pouvaient lui être suffisants, il se rendait compte à quel point il était crédule. Bien qu'on lui avait appris beaucoup de choses sur les goules, comment se battre, manier les armes et comment coopérer en groupe, les interventions sur le terrain n'étaient pas juste basées que sur quelques enseignements théoriques. Il fallait qu'il soit discret, extrêmement réactif, qu'il puisse analyser divers scenarii dans certaines situations, effectuer une étude plus poussée sur le profil des goules… Cela impliquait aussi un exercice physique conséquent, un esprit vif et un mental d'acier pour analyser très rapidement ce qu'il se passe tout en gardant son calme. L'Ecole Militaire n'inculquait que des bases, et l'apprentissage permettait une spécialisation en fonction du choix de leur division. Il avait encore pas mal de choses à apprendre, et il avait l'impression que trois mois resteraient encore justes pour tout assimiler. Il avait d'ailleurs pu entendre distraitement Auruo, qui avait lâché qu'aucun Traqueur n'avait participé à des missions sur le terrain pendant la phase d'apprentissage. Pas assez de recul et trop inexpérimentés pour réagir à temps, à ce qu'il disait.

Eren essaya néanmoins de relativiser. Son organisme se rapprochait plus de celui d'une goule que celui d'un humain, il avait donc plus de chances de survivre qu'un apprenti lambda. Même s'il savait qu'il lui restait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, il devrait avoir moins de difficultés à atteindre les conditions physiques attendues.

Il y avait aussi autre chose qui le perturbait : le fait de cesser pendant un temps les expériences avec son kagune. Même s'il était conscient qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix de délaisser ces séances pour qu'ils puissent se concentrer sur leur nouvelle mission, cela le frustrait terriblement. Cela le rongeait d'avoir l'impression de ne pas encore maîtriser une partie de lui-même. Comme s'il possédait un pouvoir qui ne cherchait qu'à être dompté. Un pouvoir qui pourrait changer la donne contre ces foutues morfales.

Il en était sûr, il lui fallait peu de chose pour atteindre cette maîtrise. Quelques jours, voire quelques heures peut-être… Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir encore eu ce déclic, de ne pas contrôler parfaitement cette part de lui-même.

Cette histoire de mission sur le terrain le faisait aussi beaucoup trop cogiter. L'objectif était pourtant qu'il apprenne à maitriser son kagune avant de l'envoyer en mission. Alors pourquoi tout se précipitait aussi vite ?

Eren avait une petite idée en tête, mais le tintement de la grille le tira de ses pensées.

Il ne prit pas la peine de se tourner vers son visiteur nocturne. Après toutes ces nuits passées, Eren le reconnaissait aisément à travers ses petites habitudes. Le rythme de sa démarche, le bruit sec d'une pile de dossiers déposée nonchalamment sur son bureau et le bruissement de quelques feuillets. Puis les bruits de pas se rapprochaient, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse apercevoir du coin de l'œil la silhouette assise à proximité de sa tête de lit.

Eren s'était accoutumé à ce rituel. L'embarras s'était peu à peu estompé au fur et à mesure des soirées passées à ses côtés. Le Caporal restait souvent silencieux, s'occupant à griffonner divers documents. Quelques fois, il leur arrivait de discuter très rapidement de la journée : comment se passaient les entrainements, un bilan sur ses performances et les points qu'il devait encore améliorer … Il y avait également des moments où ils n'échangeaient aucun mot, mais Eren n'en était pas gêné le moins du monde. Son supérieur était loin d'être un grand bavard, et lui appréciait le silence après une journée éprouvante.

Il s'était finalement fait à cette étrange cohabitation.

Eren leva doucement la tête vers son colocataire taciturne. Ce dernier était installé dans un fauteuil rouge qu'il avait lui-même commandé aux frais de la division. Vu qu'il veillait constamment à ses côtés, il avait exigé qu'il puisse être plus confortablement assis pendant ses gardes plutôt que de rester sur une vieille chaise en bois.

Eren l'observa discrètement tandis qu'il examinait quelques écrits. Lorsque le Caporal était trop occupé à traiter sa paperasse, Eren s'était lancé lui-même le défi d'interpréter ses émotions. Ce n'était pas évident, mais cela rendait ses soirées moins longues. Il avait d'ailleurs déjà pris goût à ce petit jeu lorsqu'il était avec Annie. Parfois, il réussissait à décrypter certaines de ses expressions faciales. Pour le moment, il devinait qu'il s'ennuyait lorsqu'il regardait une fraction de seconde dans le vague. Ou même qu'il était très agacé s'il clignait deux fois très rapidement des paupières.

Mais ce soir, son attitude était différente. Ses sourcils étaient un peu plus froncés que d'habitude et sa mâchoire un peu plus crispée. Cela restait très discret, et ce genre de détails lui aurait encore échappé il y a quelques semaines.

« Vous avez l'air contrarié Caporal. »

Ce dernier ne prit pas la peine de détourner la tête, ses yeux restant fixés sur ses feuillets.

« T'occupe et dors. »

Mais Eren ne voulait pas lâcher si facilement l'affaire. Cette histoire de mission le chiffonnait trop, et il pariait que c'était également la cause de la mauvaise humeur de son supérieur.

« Caporal… Pourquoi nous ordonner d'exécuter cette mission si tôt ? Surtout si je dois juste jouer les spectateurs.

\- Cela fait partie de ta formation, justifia-t-il. Tous les apprentis passent par là.

-Tous les apprentis ne sont pas envoyés sur le terrain deux mois à peine après avoir rejoint leur escouade... »

Son supérieur se tourna légèrement vers lui, le pli entre ses deux yeux s'étant accentué.

« Tu as vraiment décidé d'être casse-couille ce soir, maugréa-t-il. Je crois avoir été pourtant très clair tout à l'heure. La MAG a besoin de résultats et ce n'est pas en t'enfermant en permanence que tu pourras faire tes preuves.

\- C'est parce que je suis toujours une menace, c'est ça ? »

Le regard de son supérieur s'arrêta sur lui, son expression agacée s'effaçant peu à peu.

« Je représente toujours un risque après tout, continua Eren avec un regard abattu. J'ai bien compris que mon existence n'était pas très appréciée, que cela soit pendant mon procès ou durant ma détention à l'Ecole. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je m'en doutais un peu. Et puis si je veux prouver ma loyauté au sein de la Milice, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'y être envoyé un jour ou l'autre.

\- C'est beaucoup trop tôt, déclara le Caporal comme un demi-aveu. Tu manques encore d'entrainement et d'expérience, mais les circonstances actuelles ne nous laissent pas trop le choix.

\- Et si jamais je me mettais à devenir fou ? A me transformer sans me contrôler ? »

Son supérieur le dévisagea, un peu déconcerté. Eren se fit la réflexion qu'il découvrait une nouvelle expression. Il poursuivit tout de même dans sa lancée.

« La première fois que je me suis transformé, c'est parce que je m'étais retrouvé face à des goules. Je n'arrive toujours pas à me remémorer de ce soir-là. Je sais juste que j'étais devenu complètement incontrôlable, attaquant aussi bien des goules que des humains. Et si cela venait à recommencer, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir parfaitement me contrôler…

\- Tu sembles bien pessimiste pour un gamin qui voulait absolument buter ces merdes, signala le Caporal. Les conditions étaient différentes et tu sais un peu mieux t'habituer à tes transformations. Tu es pourtant du genre à foncer tête baissée quand un danger se présente, pourquoi tu te mets à douter soudainement ?

\- Je ne suis pas suicidaire non plus, répondit Eren un peu déconcerté.

\- On ne peut pas dire que tu te soucies beaucoup de ta propre vie. »

L'adolescent se tourna avec stupéfaction vers son supérieur. Ce dernier poursuivit ses propos à la vue de son expression incrédule.

« Tu n'as pas hésité à te laisser torturer pendant plusieurs jours d'affilés et à t'empaler contre mes propres quinques pour essayer de faire apparaître ton kagune. Tu as apparemment été le premier à te lancer aux secours de tes camarades à la Cérémonie alors que vous étiez désarmés avec près d'une dizaine de goules au cul, et à Shiganshina tu as voulu en frapper une alors que tu n'étais qu'un gosse. »

Eren se sentit rougir d'embarras. Après quelques secondes de mutisme, il reprit la parole.

« C'est vrai que j'ai parfois tendance à un peu m'emporter, confessa-t-il tout en réprimant une moue renfrognée. Mais ce n'est pas mon genre de rester les bras croisés dans ces situations ».

Eren prit une longue inspiration, l'expression lasse.

« Devenir un Traqueur était vraiment mon rêve de gosse. Etre un super-héros, défendre les plus faibles et tuer les méchants. Et puis il y a eu cet attentat… En quelques heures, j'ai perdu tout ce qui m'était cher. Mes parents, mon foyer…. Je n'avais plus que ma sœur adoptive. J'ai vu aussi d'autres enfants comme moi perdre leur famille ce soir-là, ou plus tard. C'est ce qui est arrivé à mon meilleur ami. Il s'est retrouvé à partager le même foyer que nous, alors qu'une goule a attaqué le seul parent qui lui restait. J'ai grandi avec cette rancœur au fond de moi, avec cette sensation qu'on m'avait volé mon avenir ainsi que ceux qui me sont chers.

Lorsque j'ai eu l'âge de me présenter au recrutement, c'était pour moi une évidence. Et puis, qu'aurais-je fais de plus ? Ce n'est pas avec les ressources financières léguées par mes parents que je peux mener tranquillement ma vie.

Les goules m'ont privé d'une partie de ma vie. Je ne peux pas accepter qu'elles puissent continuer à détruire celle des autres. Je préfère vivre un enfer plutôt que de laisser les choses inchangées, quitte à être emprisonné, examiné, torturé ou même me faire tuer. Je n'en ai plus rien à faire de devenir un héros. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est de vivre dans un monde meilleur où chacun ne vivrait plus dans la crainte de se faire bouffer ou de perdre un être cher. Et si ce n'est pas possible, je veux au moins faire en sorte que la situation cesse d'empirer. Mais pour ça, il n'y a pas d'autres solutions que de continuer d'avancer. »

Eren s'arrêta dans son monologue, se sentant soudainement gêné d'avoir parlé aussi longtemps.

« Je suis désolé, fit-il mal à l'aise. Je n'ai pas non plus à vous raconter tout ça…

\- Arrête de t'excuser pour un rien, le coupa Caporal. C'est intéressant au contraire. Cela me permet de mieux comprendre ce qu'il peut se passer dans ta tête, même si j'ai encore du mal à saisir pourquoi tu sembles autant dépourvu de réflexe de survie. C'est quand même le truc que chaque être vivant sur cette foutue planète a assimilé. »

Eren retint un rire nerveux. Il ne savait pas si le Capitaine faisait de l'humour ou s'il était réellement franc…

« Mais bon, d'un autre côté, c'est plutôt rassurant.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Eren avec un air interrogateur.

\- L'image de la Milice est beaucoup trop séduisante auprès de la population. Malgré les derniers événements, nous sommes considérés comme des justiciers, des personnes avec une bonne situation financière et sachant se défendre. La plupart des jeunes recrues intègre alors la MAG soit parce qu'ils se laissent bercer par ces illusions ou soit par pression de leur entourage qui leur souhaite le meilleur avenir possible. Mais en contrepartie, nous sacrifions notre vie. Des entrainements réguliers et intenses pour rester toujours au niveau physiquement, des horaires de travail trop irrégulier pour construire une vie de famille décente, et parfois l'angoisse que la prochaine mission que nous menons soit la dernière. Quant à toi, c'est plutôt une bonne chose que tu rejoignes les Traqueurs. Tu t'es porté volontaire de ton propre chef et tu as déjà été confronté à la réalité. »

Eren se sentit flatté par ces propos et se détendit. Une question vint alors lui brûler les lèvres.

« Et vous Caporal, pourquoi avez-vous rejoint les Traqueurs ? Quelles étaient vos motivations ? »

Eren le dévisagea comme une bête curieuse, tandis que son supérieur ne semblait pas ennuyé le moins du monde par sa question.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter, répondit-il. C'est plutôt un concours de circonstance. J'ai perdu des personnes qui m'étaient très chères, et puis je me suis dit que devenir milicien était sans doute le meilleur choix à faire à ce moment-là. Ce n'est pas le genre de carrière qui m'inspirait à la base, mais ce boulot a fini par me convenir. Et puis je ne vois pas de meilleur moyen pour participer à l'éradication de ces raclures. »

Eren eut une drôle de sensation du fait que son supérieur ait pu vivre la même expérience que lui, en quelque sorte.

Eren se souvint encore de sa discussion avec Petra, où le Caporal aurait supposément été lié à quelques trafics douteux. Il aurait bien voulu savoir si son sous-entendu sur son choix de carrière faisait allusion à ce type de voie. Toutefois, il n'oserait jamais l'aborder directement à ce sujet. D'autant plus que cela ne devait être qu'une rumeur.

« Concernant la prochaine mission, cela ne sert à rien que tu te mettes la pression », reprit le Caporal. « Même si le temps de préparation est assez court, nous n'aurions pas non plus pris le risque de nous embarquer là-dedans si nous n'étions pas assurés que tu puisses y arriver. »

Ses déclarations soulagèrent un peu la conscience de l'adolescent comme une bouffée d'oxygène. Même si son cas faisait toujours polémique, il était rassuré d'être soutenu par ses supérieurs ainsi que le reste de l'escouade.

« Maintenant essaie de dormir un peu, termina le Capitaine. Les deux prochaines semaines risquent d'être tendues, et tu n'as pas intérêt à être crevé comme ce matin.

Eren émit un léger sourire gêné et se tourna sur le côté, face au mur.

« Merci Caporal, lui dit-il. Merci de me faire confiance. »

Aucune réponse, mais Eren avait fini par en avoir l'habitude et savait interpréter ces silences. Même si son supérieur ne disait rien, l'atmosphère restait apaisée.

« - Et bonne nuit, poursuivit-il.

\- Bonne nuit », répondit le Caporal avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur ses quelques piles de papiers.

* * *

 _Alors… que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? (trop de questions ! owo')  
_

 _\- Les améliorations (ou pas :D) d'Eren ?_

 _\- Le flashback de son entraînement ? Avec un aperçu d'Annie et Mikasa… :)_

 _\- Qui gagnerait entre Mikasa et Annie ? 8D_

 _\- L'apparition d'Erwin et les magouilles au sein de la MAG ?_

 _\- Cette fameuse intervention sur le terrain ? Pensez-vous Eren à la hauteur ? :D_

 _\- La relation entre Petra et Livaï ? (pas taper… x_x)_

 _\- Les échanges entre Eren et Livaï ? :-3_

 _Même si ce chapitre n'est pas très « foufou » entre nos deux tourtereaux, je me réserve pour la suite… Raaah j'ai hâte de commencer à faire mumuse avec eux ! Si vous vous impatientez, dites-vous bien que je suis déjà à cran ! XD_

 _J'avais sans doute dit à certains que ce chapitre annonçait le retour d'Armin et de Mikasa… Mais j'ai finalement décalé leur prochaine apparition n_n'. Je me suis dit que c'était encore trop « tôt » et que cela pouvait casser un certain rythme dans l'histoire. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis loin de les oublier ! :-3_

 _-Mini-annonce-_

 _Je suis de plus en plus tentée d'écrire une mini-série consacrée à Livaï... Il s'agirait d'un prélude de « L'Ombre Ecarlate » d'environ cinq ou six chapitres, revisité façon « No Regrets ». On y découvrirait son enfance, une partie de son adolescence, la raison de son entrée à la MAG… Cela me permettrait aussi de changer un peu décor et de vous faire découvrir cet univers à travers le regard de la population lambda (enfin, même si « lambda ne caractérise pas trop Livaï xD). Et puis ce serait l'occasion de lever un peu le mystère autour de ce personnage : pourquoi son côté maniaque, dans quel trafic il a pu tremper, l'origine de ses quinques (et le changement de couleur dans le chapitre 10), sa rencontre avec Erwin… Et bien sûr, l'apparition de personnages 'guests' qui ont eu chacun leur importance dans la vie de Livaï :). Par contre, ce récit risque d'être particulièrement sombre… Mais vraiment… Si vous ne m'avez pas trouvé tendre avec Eren jusqu'à présent, sachez que je serais carrément monstrueuse avec Livaï n_n'... Bref, n'hésitez pas à le dire si vous êtes intéressés par ce mini-hors série n_n'._

 _Au plaisir de lire vos avis et théories dans les reviews !_

 _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 **Monster Munch :** _Bonjour. Je suis navrée que mes fictions (car je suppose que les autres aussi ?) comportent autant de fautes. Malgré mes lacunes, je suis pourtant très soucieuse de l'orthographe ainsi qu'au respect de la langue française. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai demandé de l'aide à une autre auteure pour réviser et corriger chacun de mes chapitres avant toute diffusion. Il faut dire que j'ai toujours eu des difficultés pour exprimer mes pensées (apprentissage tardif du langage, peut-être un trauma (?)), ce qui ne doit pas arranger les choses même si cela n'excuse en rien les défauts de ce récit. Je m'excuse par avance si je saccage encore une fois notre si belle langue en te répondant. J'ai préféré te répondre sans révision par un tiers, « comme une grande »._

 _Pour tout t'avouer, les premières versions de chacun de mes chapitres avant envoi à ma bêta sont littéralement des armes de destruction massive visuelles (j'applaudis ma bêta de ne pas avoir succombé jusque là). Des fautes de frappes, de conjugaisons dignes d'un élève d'école primaire, des mots oubliés... et j'en passe. Pourquoi tant d'erreurs ? Et bien je suppose souffrir du fameux « syndrome de cécité de l'auteur » (pas la peine de chercher sur Google, cela vient de moi-même). J'ai constaté que pas mal d'auteurs (dont moi comprise) n'arrivaient pas à remarquer leurs fautes dans leurs propres écrits, laissant passer souvent d'énormes bourdes malgré un niveau de français plus que correct. Mon hypothèse : nous sommes tellement plongés dans notre propre univers que transposer tout ce monde imaginaire par écrit est un véritable effort de concentration qui nous « submerge ». En désirant rendre l'intrigue la plus compréhensive et intéressante possible, cette chose assez étrange se produit : nous ne voyons pas du tout nos fautes malgré nos multiples révisions. Si tu n'as jamais écrit d'histoire, tu dois sûrement ignorer cet étrange phénomène. Si tu es également auteure, je t'envie de ne pas avoir cet handicap._

 _De mon côté : je m'accorde toujours 24h pour réviser mon chapitre une fois terminé avant de l'envoyer à ma bêta, puis une seconde relecture après sa révision. Cela rajoute quelques jours supplémentaires avant diffusion du chapitre sur FFN, mais je crois que c'est primordiale pour rendre l'expérience de lecture la plus agréable possible. Ma bêta prend son rôle très au sérieux, que cela soit sur les tournures des phrases, la syntaxe, les fautes d'orthographe et même les éléments de l'histoire à développer quitte à ne pas me ménager (incompréhensions, incohérences et les scènes mal amenées). Elle m'est d'un grand soutien, et je pense que beaucoup de lecteurs sous-estiment son implication. Toutefois, notre collaboration ne suffit pas toujours et des coquilles peuvent toujours nous échapper. Nous sommes malheureusement toutes deux des amatrices : nous nous impliquons sérieusement mais cela ne suffit pas toujours. Toutefois, nous ne demandons qu'à nous améliorer._

 _Tu signales des fautes, c'est un fait. Pourrais-tu nous en citer s'il-te-plait ? Si tu peux mentionner les plus récurrentes, cela me permettrait de faire déjà plus attention et de faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus (ou moins, au pire des cas)._

 _Concernant les lecteurs qui « n'osent pas dire » (ou plutôt « écrire » serait le terme plus juste ? Enfin, passons…) : le message est passé et je vais encourager leurs critiques à chaque début de chapitre (tu peux même constater l'énorme pavé dans la dernière mise à jour du chapitre précédent). C'est un peu galère de recharger 15 chapitres avec cette phrase de recommandation, mais j'y tiens._

 _Tu m'encourages à changer de bêta… C'est assez délicat, car ma bêta fait déjà un excellent travail. Peut-être qu'elle fait parfois l'impasse sur pas mal de fautes, mais en tant que critique, elle apporte beaucoup à cette fiction. De plus, le rôle d'une bêta est de jouer « la roue de secours », pas d'assurer un métier de professeur de français. La principale personne qu'il faudrait blâmer sur ce point est moi et uniquement moi. De plus, il m'est difficile –voire impossible- de changer de bêta. Peut-être voulais-tu signifier que cette fiction aurait besoin d'un second bêta avec un niveau de révision orthographique et syntaxique plus conséquent ? Si c'est le cas, je suis un peu confuse… Les bêtas ne poussent pas comme des champignons, et il m'est difficile d'évaluer leur niveau facilement dans une correction test vu que je ne suis pas capable de voir mes propres fautes… Et vu que tu ne me proposes pas tes services, j'en conclus que tu n'es pas intéressé(e) par ce rôle. Remarque, il y a du boulot : près de 265 pages à recorriger, il faut avoir le cœur bien accroché (surtout s'il y a autant de fautes que ça). Mais si tu souhaites contribuer à ce projet, envoie-moi un message privé sur FFN, ou envoie-moi un mail à kaptain . kizzbloo gmail .com (je suis obligée d'écrire mon email de cette façon pour que FFN ne le censure pas). J'ai conservé tous les chapitres, donc je peux tous te les envoyer et remettre mes publications à jour ensuite. Par contre, j'espère que tu as un outil qui te permet de faire les marques de révisions (word par exemple). C'est plus pratique et je préfère visualiser facilement chaque correction apportée au lieu de publier à l'aveuglette (surtout si cela me permet d'apprendre de mes erreurs). Bien sûr, je t'accorderais ce boulot si cela te plait (il faut que la révision reste un plaisir jusqu'au bout), que tu t'engages à consacrer un peu de ton temps (pas question d'attendre un mois à chacune de tes révisions, cette fiction est déjà bien assez longue comme ça) et si le courant passe bien entre nous (un échange entre un auteur et son bêta doit être un moment de plaisir, d'entraide... et pas question que l'un des deux finissent par être lassé ou dégoûté)._

 _Au final, ta review me laisse perplexe. Je suppose que tu apprécies l'histoire pour que tu commentes au chapitre 16 (ou sinon tu es maso, ou bizarre, ou stupide). Enfin je crois que tu l'apprécies (?). Qu'est-ce qu'il te plait dans cette histoire ? Ou te déplait excepté ces fautes ? Tes remarques restent très vagues et n'apportent que du négatif… J'espère sincèrement que tu n'écris pas ce genre de review pour d'autres fanfictions/fictions, il y a vraiment de quoi démotiver plus d'un auteur. En plus de donner « la température » sur la qualité de la fiction à d'autres potentiels nouveaux lecteurs, l'espace 'reviews' est également un moyen de nouer des affinités entre l'auteur et son lectorat autour d'une passion commune. C'est plaisant, divertissant et aussi encourageant pour tous les petits auteurs en herbe. Pour un premier contact, on ne peut pas dire que tu t'y prends très bien…_

 _J'attendais depuis longtemps une critique « négative » pour cette fanfiction qui me tient à cœur, afin que je puisse trouver d'autres points à améliorer. Je ne te cache pas ma déception que cela soit la tienne qui fasse le 'first'. Ta review est négative et creuse, n'apportant strictement rien à ce projet ou à ma motivation. J'aurais pu y passer outre, mais je la trouve vraiment blessante vis-à-vis de ma bêta et je ne peux pas m'abstenir de te répondre. Même si c'est inconscient (vu que tu ne sembles pas réaliser le travail qu'elle fournit), ces remarques ne sont bonnes qu'à la décourager. Moi-même je signale des fautes pour des fanfics relues par un (voire plusieurs) bêta, et jamais je me serais permise de m'exprimer aussi brutalement et avec aussi peu de sensibilité sans apporter une touche constructive. Je t'encourage sincèrement à lire ma fiction originale « Protège-moi d'Eros » à partir de mon ancien compte FictionPress (affiché dans mon profil FFN). C'était ma première fiction, j'étais jeune (voire immature), elle est bourrée de fautes d'orthographe malgré deux bêtas et la fin aurait pu être mieux travaillée (j'ai voulu faire court pour un premier essai d'écriture, ce qui n'a pas arrangé la chose). Tu y trouveras des avis très divisés dans les reviews, des lecteurs qui ont adoré ou détesté (voire les deux ?) ce one shot. Toutes les reviews négatives étaient justifiées, encourageantes et respectueuses. Elles ont vraiment leur place, et je suis même flattée de leur présence. Je te conseille de les prendre en exemple la prochaine fois que tu écriras un commentaire._

 _Si cette fiction a autant de fautes que tu l'insinues, ta critique est alors aussi constructive que mon histoire est mal écrite. C'est dommage, il faudrait peut-être songer à t'abstenir de critiquer si tu ne sais pas développer…_

 **Pinku :** _Même pas remarqué le nouveau chapitre ? Et moi qui y mets de tout mon cœur ! OAQ (je te fais marcher, tu ne peux pas réactualiser ma page tous les jours non plus :p). Eren qui a réussi à maitriser son kagune ? On va dire qu'il y a eu des progrès (tu dois me détester après ce chapitre XD). Mais ne te morfonds pas, je compte bien le montrer en mode super badass (enfin, faudra aussi être un peu patient :p). Merci pour le commentaire d'Hanji, j'aime tellement ce perso en plus ! n_n Quant à Erwin, on a enfin un bref aperçu de lui… Je trouve que c'est un personnage assez complexe à interpréter, sachant que pas mal d'autres personnages sont sur les feux des projecteurs pour le moment… Mais ne vous en faites pas chers fans d'Erwin, je compte bien me rattraper du mieux que je pourrais au fur et à mesure de l'histoire n_n'. Et quant à Armin et Mikasa… Je voudrais tellement les revoir aussi n_n'. Mais je ne les abandonne pas, oh que non ! Et quant à la relation ErenxLivaï… Oui, c'est affreusement lent **se frustre elle-même**. Mais comme je tiens absolument à développer la relation en partant de quasi-rien et développer leurs sentiments réciproques de manière naturelle, cela prends du temps… Sachant qu'ils ont tous les deux des caractères de boulets **soupir**. Mais j'espère que tu trouves qu'il y a « du mieux » niveau rapprochement même s'il y a encore du boulot n_n'. Mais courage, j'arriverais à les faire sauter dessus ahah ! Merci de tes encouragements, et pas la peine de dénigrer ton français (je fais moi-même des grosses fautes, et parfois il peut arriver que ma bêta ne l'ait pas vu dans la marée X'D).En espérant à très bientôt n_n._

 **Sushiie :** _Hello ! Carrément transportée ? Je suis ravie de t'avoir fait voyager alors :p. Oui, l'effet de Livaï sur Eren devrait continuer à vous surprendre (du moins, je croise les doigts !). La dernière scène du chapitre précédent est l'une de mes préférées également : tous les deux maladroits, mais qui cherchent à briser la glace… On se rapproche doucement, avec un pas supplémentaire dans ce chapitre également :p. Merci pour le signalement de la faute, mais finalement j'ai opté pour « Tant qu'il n'arrivera pas à déclencher et à gérer ses capacités, il ne sera rien d'autre qu'un boulet … ». Je trouve que cela sonne mieux, en espérant que la conjugaison soit bien appropriée… N'hésite pas à me contredire, mon cerveau est à moitié malade et j'ai l'impression de choisir trop souvent les sonorités les plus improbables… n_n' Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, en espérant que cet aperçu d'Armin/Mikasa t'ait plu (même si j'ai hâte d'écrire leurs scènes, ils commencent à me manquer ces deux-là n_n'). A bientôt ! n_n_

 _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _Merci à_ ** _Going-to-Hell-for-Shipping_** _pour la révision !_


	19. Chapitre 18

_Hellow chères morfales !_

 _Oui, me voici de retour après de si longs mois d'absence n_n'. On va dire que j'étais assez débordé ces derniers mois, ce qui m'a empêché de me consacrer comme je le voudrais à l'écriture…_

 _Mais bon, je vous laisse à ce chapitre ! Pour plus de détails concernant mes raisons, je les expliquerais plutôt dans mes commentaires en fin de chapitre n_n'._

 _\- J'apprécie toutes les critiques, même négatives du moment qu'elles sont constructives. Merci de signaler les fautes, ce serait rendre service pour corriger ça au plus vite n_n -_

 _Bande-son :_ _« Captive » de Gates (à écouter à partir de la moitié du chapitre)._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Préparation**

L'esprit de Livaï commençait à flancher. Ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes et sa vision s'embrumait.

Son regard pointa sur le réveil. Six heures quarante cinq.

Même s'il avait l'habitude de dormir très peu à cause de ses insomnies, le manque de sommeil devenait de plus en plus persistant. Mais son travail au camp, les gardes nocturnes d'Eren, la gestion de son escouade et diverses affaires extérieures le faisaient beaucoup trop se triturer les méninges.

Petra n'était pas la seule à lui demander de ralentir la cadence. Erwin et Hanji lui suggéraient également de se concentrer spécialement sur sa mission au camp, même s'ils savaient qu'ils s'adressaient à un mur. Il faut dire qu'il avait toujours fonctionné comme ça. Alors que n'importe quel milicien lambda aurait flanché après plusieurs nuits consécutives de ce type, Livaï se montrait d'autant plus actif la nuit. Depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne, ses nuits avaient toujours été très courtes et il avait fini par s'habituer à traiter des dossiers jusqu'au petit matin pour ne pas succomber à l'ennui. Mais ces derniers temps, Livaï sentait qu'il approchait dangereusement de ses limites à force d'enchainer les nuits de garde.

Heureusement que les soirées étaient devenues plus calmes. Eren n'avaient pas succombé à de nouvelles crises depuis plusieurs nuits, ce qui rendait la tâche moins pénible. Peut-être pourra-t-il retrouver un rythme de sommeil plus régulier, quitte à ne dormir que pendant la matinée.

Ses yeux dérivèrent en direction de l'adolescent. Ce dernier était endormi sur le dos, la respiration calme et légèrement sifflante malgré les nombreuses sangles qui le maintenaient fermement cloué à sa couchette. Le visage détendu du gamin lui semblait si paisible à cet instant, très loin de la figure renfrognée qu'il affichait souvent à longueur de journée.

Livaï se rappelait encore de leur première rencontre au milieu de ce paysage apocalyptique où les cris avaient peu à peu fait place à un silence pesant et sinistre.

Au milieu de tous ces corps démembrés et de tâches sanguinolentes peignant les ruelles, ce gosse sortait carrément de nulle part. Chancelant et blessé, ses jambes frêles peinant à supporter son faible poids, il continuait de se jurer de les exterminer.

Certains chocs violents brisaient à jamais certaines personnes. Mais pour le cas de ce gamin, cela n'avait fait qu'exacerber ses émotions. Il se remémorait encore de son regard : déterminé, colérique, bouillonnant...

Ce jour-là, il n'avait pas fait qu'achever des monstres. Il en avait vu naître un.

Un monstre ravagé par une passion haineuse, dominé par une rage dévorante. Le même monstre qu'il avait croisé un peu plus tard dans l'une des cellules au sous-sol de l'Ecole Militaire. Le même qu'il avait provoqué il y a quelques semaines, ses prunelles vertes se mutant en deux iris rougeoyants emplis de fureur.

Il aurait dû d'ailleurs se focaliser sur ces éléments avant d'approuver aussi facilement le projet d'Erwin. Le considérer comme une simple machine à tuer était leur première erreur : le mécanisme autour du pouvoir d'Eren était bien trop complexe, et ils avaient été trop confiants en se disant qu'ils pourraient le manipuler aussi facilement.

Même s'il essayait de l'entrainer, de lui apprendre à se maitriser, Livaï savait qu'ils leur manquaient trop d'éléments pour l'accompagner dans son initiation. Et il craignait le pire.

Ce gamin était un condensé d'émotions fortes alimentant une puissance dévastatrice. Mais lui et Hanji n'étaient pas dupes. Eren n'était avant tout qu'un adolescent trop immature et émotif qui avait des difficultés à canaliser une puissance qui le dépassait. Ses pouvoirs demeuraient instables, et leurs premières expériences n'avaient fait qu'entrouvrir la boîte de Pandore. Il lui suffisait d'une étincelle, d'une situation inhabituelle, d'une vague de panique pour que ce gamin libère la bête enragée qu'il renfermait. Une bête qui déchiquèterait tout sur son passage, un danger pour les autres et pour lui-même.

C'était pour cette instabilité que Livaï redoutait cette mission. Les ambitions d'Erwin et l'empressement du Gouvernement les entrainaient dans une belle merde.

Le réveil sonna brusquement. L'adolescent eut à peine levé les paupières que Livaï interrompit la sonnerie en posant sa paume d'un coup sec sur le bouton de l'appareil. Machinalement, Livaï se leva et commença à défaire les sangles de la couchette.

Cette tâche était devenue un rituel matinal des plus banals.

Une fois libéré, Eren se redressa et le salua brièvement avant de partir silencieusement se préparer. Une fois habillé, ils remontèrent tous deux au niveau du laboratoire. Auruo les attendait patiemment près d'un bureau à moitié éclairé par les écrans de surveillance.

Même si Livaï veillait auprès d'Eren toute la nuit, un autre membre de l'équipe restait et s'occupait de surveiller Eren à travers les caméras. Même si l'adolescent ne semblait pas être une menace, ils devaient suivre scrupuleusement les procédures de sécurité.

Tandis que Livaï et Eren se dirigeaient vers le réfectoire, Auruo se résigna à quitter les murs pour rejoindre les dortoirs du camp. Quant à Livaï, il préférait profiter de la séance d'entrainement de l'escouade pour se reposer sur le canapé du réfectoire. Cela lui épargnait le trajet jusqu'à ses appartements à l'autre bout du camp, et il n'était pas question qu'il monopolise une des banquettes du labo avec tout le boucan que pouvait faire Hanji.

« Vous avez l'air pâle Capitaine », lui demanda-t-il. « Vous allez bien ?

\- T'occupe », répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Eren se tut et détourna les yeux. Livaï pesta intérieurement.

S'il suffisait d'une remarque pour lui mettre les nerfs à vifs, c'est qu'il devait vraiment aller dormir.

-oOoOoOo-

« Gagné ! »

Eren s'appuya contre le mur, essoufflé et l'air satisfait. Eld arriva enfin à son niveau une dizaine de secondes plus tard, s'appuyant sur ses genoux et peinant à retrouver sa respiration.

« Ca va ? » lui demanda Eren, surpris de le voir aussi pantelant.

« Penses-tu ! » ricana Gunther, qui les rejoignit d'un pas lent. « Il a juste trop forcé en voulant suivre ta cadence.

\- Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas lâché l'affaire au bout de deux tours de piste ! », rétorqua-t-il.

Petra leva doucement les yeux au ciel en soupirant, préférant s'échauffer en solo plutôt que de rentrer dans leur compétition puérile.

« Ton endurance s'est clairement améliorée », déclara Gunther. « Il est devenu impossible pour nous de te rattraper !

\- C'est quand même vexant », reprit Eld encore à moitié essoufflé. « Goule ou pas, c'est gênant de se faire surpasser par un apprenti sorti tout juste de l'Ecole. »

Les yeux d'Eren plissèrent légèrement lors de la mention de 'goule'. Il fit mine d'ignorer cette remarque en s'appliquant sur ses étirements.

Malgré tout, Eld avait raison. Ses progrès n'étaient pas seulement dus à ses entrainements réguliers. Jamais il n'aurait pu atteindre un tel niveau en si peu de temps, surtout après être resté aussi longtemps en convalescence.

Même si ses capacités physiques s'amélioraient, qu'il se régénérait de plus en plus rapidement, qu'il consommait de la chair humaine et qu'il possédait un kagune, il ne s'était jamais comparé avec une goule. De sa propre définition, il était une sorte d'humain dans un corps de goule. Mais lorsqu'on le désignait comme une 'goule', inconsciemment ou pas, cela lui restait toujours en travers de la gorge.

Petra jeta un regard insistant à son collègue maladroit. Eld reprit précipitamment la parole en se rendant compte de sa bourde.

« Même si tu es devenu plus rapide, tu n'es pas non plus imbattable ! Je suis sûr que tu peux à peine rattraper le Caporal.

\- C'est vrai qu'il a toujours été très rapide », poursuivit Petra. « Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un le rattraper sur le terrain. »

Eren se remémora la fois où le Caporal avait fait une démonstration à l'Ecole Militaire. Il avait encore l'image de leur supérieur enchainant les obstacles de manière vive et particulièrement agile.

« Pourquoi le Caporal ne vient jamais s'entrainer avec nous ? » demanda Eren. « Même s'il doit laisser du temps pour se reposer ou à traiter certaines affaires, il faut bien qu'il pratique un minimum d'exercices...

\- Il a toujours préféré s'entrainer seul », répondit Petra. « Il a un peu du mal avec l'odeur de transpiration.

\- Tu en sais pas mal de choses Petra », sourit Eld. « Tu nous cacherais pas d'autres petits trucs ?

\- Arrêtez avec vos insinuations douteuses », soupira-t-elle. « Je l'ai juste entendu dire ça la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré. »

Gunther et Eld ricanèrent en s'échangeant des regards complices. Taquiner Auruo et Petra sur ce sujet devenait un passe-temps de plus en plus régulier. Eren préférait faire semblant de ne rien entendre, évitant de prendre le parti de qui que ce soit afin de ne pas se retrouver dans une situation gênante.

« Vous faisiez partie de la même promotion ? » lui demanda Eren.

« Tu vieillis drôlement Petra », dit Eld en étouffant un ricanement. « Ils ont bien plus de cinq ans d'écart.

\- C'est bien là-bas que je l'ai rencontré », rétorqua Petra avec un petit sourire. « J'étais en première année et lui en seconde. Il faut savoir qu'il a intégré l'Ecole Militaire à l'âge de vingt-deux ans. »

Eld faillit s'étrangler sur ces mots.

« Vingt-deux ans ! », s'exclama Eren.

« C'est vachement tard ! », reprit Gunther qui était tout aussi surpris. « Je pensais qu'il avait été recruté super jeune pour arriver un tel niveau ! »

« Ils ont le droit d'accepter des candidats aussi âgé à l'Ecole ? » se demanda Eld.

« La limite d'âge est à vingt trois ans », répondit Petra. « Même s'il peut y avoir des dérogations pour certaines reconversions, comme militaire ou certaines polices.

\- Vous vous êtes alors bien connus à l'Ecole ? » lui demanda Eren.

« Pas vraiment », lui répondit-elle. « Mais vu la réputation du Caporal à l'époque, tout le monde avait entendu parler de lui. Il était souvent à l'écart et séchait régulièrement les cours, il préférait s'entrainer seul à la salle pendant les séances d'entrainement collectif, et passait régulièrement son temps à la bibliothèque pour réviser quitte à sécher quelques cours théoriques.

\- Et les instructeurs le laissaient faire ? » s'étonna Gunther.

« D'après les rumeurs, les instructeurs ne disaient rien car il aurait été le protégé de certains hauts gradés de la Milice. Mais vu que le Caporal était incontestablement le meilleur élève qu'avait connu l'Ecole, les instructeurs fermaient les yeux sur ses écarts. »

Eren se souvint de la fois où Petra avait mentionné que le Commandant Smith avait possiblement blanchi le casier judiciaire du Capitaine avant d'intégrer la MAG… Cette remarque continuait de piquer sa curiosité, même s'il n'oserait jamais questionner le principal concerné sur ce sujet.

« Ses résultats étaient si spectaculaires ? » demanda Eld. « Vu comment nous devions filer droit, cela m'étonne un peu…

\- Il devait vraiment être exceptionnel », soutint Eren. « Il reste toujours le premier dans le classement du parcours de simulation de l'Ecole. Les instructeurs nous ont même promis l'entrée chez les Elites si nous arrivions à le battre ! »

Gunther et Eld semblaient encore tomber des nues tandis que Petra continuait d'être amusée par leurs réactions.

« Un mec comme ça devait forcément devenir énervant », se dit Eld. « Il devait être une sorte de bouc émissaire, non ?

\- Nous parlons du Caporal là, » dit Petra en se retenant de rire. « Les quelques apprentis qui ont tenté de le chercher ne s'y sont pas repris à deux fois… »

Eren ne doutait pas un seul instant de la parole de Petra. Il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer le Caporal rembarrer ses détracteurs, que cela soit verbalement ou via une méthode plus expéditive.

Alors que Gunther et Eld essayaient de soutirer d'autres informations à Petra sur l'ancienne vie estudiantine de leur supérieur, les battants de la salle claquèrent d'un coup sec. Ils virent apparaître Hanji en trombe avec une caisse.

« On les a enfin reçus ! » jubila Hanji en se précipitant vers Eren pour déposer le colis à ses pieds. « J'ai hâte de voir à quoi elle ressemblera ! »

Elle ôta le couvercle pour dévoiler son contenu aux membres de l'escouade. Eren se pencha légèrement et y aperçut un couteau, un revolver à balles Q ainsi qu'un holster pour harnacher l'ensemble de son équipement. Et au centre, la poignée d'une quinque.

« J'ai trop hâte de voir à quoi elle ressemble ! » dit Hanji en saisissant le manche.

« Ne devrions-nous pas avertir le Caporal avant ? » suggéra Eld. « J'avais cru comprendre qu'il aurait préféré être là pour les premiers essais…

\- Eren a été formé autant que nous ! » lui répondit Hanji. « Il sait comment fonctionne ce genre d'engin. J'en prends toute la responsabilité, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Elle se recula de quelques pas et enclencha le mécanisme. Une masse s'extirpa instantanément de l'étui dans une couleur bleue électrique, et s'étira sur près d'un mètre cinquante tout en formant au bout un épais disque épineux.

« Elle est magnifique ! » s'extasia Hanji en caressant la surface organique rugueuse. « Dommage qu'il ait fallu sacrifier une goule pour l'obtenir… Elle devait être éclatante avec ce type de kagune ! Sans doute une Caudale… Mais c'est parfait pour quelqu'un qui reprend l'entrainement. C'est un très bon choix ! »

Elle la désactiva ensuite puis tendit l'objet à Eren. Ce dernier saisit la quinque, et l'enclencha après un temps d'hésitation. Cela lui faisait toujours un drôle d'effet, un peu comme s'il caressait la fourrure d'une bête inconnue.

Une fois prise en main, Eren s'éloigna du groupe pour pouvoir l'agiter un peu. L'arme restait bien rigide, bien que l'embout semblait varier de taille en fonction de la pression qu'il exerçait sur le manche. Cela ressemblait comme une sorte de masse à deux mains, mais en beaucoup plus léger.

Eren continuait d'exercer quelques mouvements dans le vide. Cela lui faisait drôle de saisir de nouveau une quinque après autant de temps. Et étrangement, il avait l'impression de comprendre beaucoup plus rapidement le fonctionnement de celle-ci.

Peut-être que le fait d'avoir un kagune faisait qu'il ne considérait plus la matière vivante vibrante entre ses mains comme totalement étrangère. Comme si le mécanisme lui était moins inconnu, en quelque sorte.

« Tu prends rapidement le coup de main ! » lança Hanji sur un ton admiratif. « On pourrait directement commencer les entrainements ! »

« Enfile quand même tes gants », lui conseilla Gunther en les lui tendant. « Cela t'évitera quelques cloques aux mains. »

Eren désactiva son arme pour les enfiler. Les gants estompaient un peu cette impression de tenir un être vivant, mais donnait plus d'accroche et surtout beaucoup plus de confort pour tenir les poignées.

« Nous allons répéter ensemble quelques mouvements de base et d'échauffement pour te familiariser un peu avec », suggéra Eld. « En fonction de tes progrès, on commencera progressivement les échauffements au corps à corps. »

Eld s'éloigna suffisamment d'Eren pour que la portée de leurs quinques ne les atteigne pas. Eren s'appliqua à répéter les gestes, tout en écoutant attentivement les conseils de ses mentors.

Quant à Hanji, elle restait dans un coin de la salle à les observer. Elle se balançait de gauche à droite en marmonnant et en prenant hâtivement des notes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à te dandiner comme ça ? » lui dit une voix juste derrière son épaule.

Hanji se tourna vers Livaï, dont la présence n'avait pas encore été remarquée par le reste de l'escouade.

« Tu es déjà réveillé ? » dit Hanji un peu surprise. « Tu as dû dormir à peine trois heures ! »

« Je ferais une autre pause un peu plus tard », maugréa-t-il. « Je t'avais dit de m'appeler avant de commencer vos exercices avec les quinques.

\- Tu sais à quel point tu peux devenir grognon quand on te réveille », se justifia-t-elle. « Et puis j'étais trop impatiente des résultats ! J'ai le droit aussi de profiter un peu de ses premiers essais !

\- Eren n'est pas un clebs dont on se dispute la garde », reprit Livaï avec un ton agacé. « Il est sous ma responsabilité et je veux veiller à ce qu'il n'arrive rien de grave à mon absence.

\- Tu sais autant que moi que tu n'as pas besoin d'être autant présent. Je peux très bien prendre le relai lorsque tu as besoin de te reposer. On doit pouvoir avancer quand tu n'es pas là également. Te donner toute la responsabilité exclusive n'est pas non plus la bonne solution pour encadrer Eren. »

Livaï resta silencieux, observant de loin Eren essayant de suivre les recommandations de ses coéquipiers. Hanji avait raison, il prenait ses nouvelles responsabilités bien trop au sérieux. Surtout qu'Eren était plutôt docile et que le reste de l'équipe savait à quoi s'attendre en cas de pépin.

« Il progresse plutôt vite, non ? » lui dit Hanji. « Cela fait à peine une heure qu'il s'exerce alors qu'on dirait que cela en fait vingt !

\- Tant mieux », fit Livaï. « Cela nous permettra d'enchaîner plus vite sur les autres entrainements. »

Livaï continuait de les scruter. Eren exerçait des mouvements de plus en plus amples, activant et déclenchant sa quinque pour essayer de faire apparaître directement la forme souhaitée dès sa matérialisation. Ses gestes étaient encore un peu maladroits, mais il avait saisi plutôt rapidement le fonctionnement de son arme.

Cela lui faisait un peu bizarre de le voir pratiquer avec une quinque. Même s'il avait dû faire de nombreuses heures d'entrainement à l'Ecole, il ne s'était jamais imaginé voir un jour ce gosse manipuler une telle arme. Cela lui donnait une sensation étrange, un brusque rappel à la réalité : le gosse, le gamin, la goule et le milicien formait bel et bien la même personne. Comme s'il avait eu du mal à assimiler cette vérité jusqu'à présent.

« C'est plutôt intéressant, mais je regrette quand même les exercices de kagune », soupira Hanji. « Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas faire les deux en même temps, cela pourrait être super intéressant de le voir gérer à la fois son pouvoir et son arme !

\- Calme-toi avec tes expériences tordues », coupa Livaï. « On laisse le kagune d'Eren au repos jusqu'à la fin de cette mission. Plus on lui donnera d'assurance sur ses nouvelles armes et sur la bonne conduite à suivre, plus on lui donnera la possibilité à se focaliser sur autre chose que son kagune pour se défendre. »

Hanji soupira, comprenant très bien le raisonnement de Livaï malgré sa difficulté à camoufler sa frustration.

« Vivement que cette mission s'achève », souffla Hanji. « Cette situation met tout le monde à cran. »

-oOoOoOo-

Les journées s'accélérèrent au rythme des entrainements de plus en plus poussés. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à J-4 de leur mission et il ne fallait plus faire le moindre écart sur leur planning.

Eren avait regagné le réfectoire et restait allongé sur le canapé, tandis qu'Auruo, Petra et Gunther discutaient un peu plus loin autour d'un café.

Eren arrivait à bien s'adapter à cet apprentissage accéléré : exercices de tirs, courses d'endurance, combat en corps à corps et maniement de quinques. Cela lui avait fait un bien fou de retrouver une activité plus normale, bien loin des expériences sur son kagune ou des examens médicaux plus poussés.

Pourtant, sa poitrine continuait de se compresser. Il devrait faire abstraction de ça, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de gamberger.

Cette désagréable sensation le travaillait depuis le début de cet après-midi. Afin de parfaire son enseignement en termes de formation et d'enquête, on lui avait donné l'autorisation de sortir de l'enceinte pour rejoindre une des salles informatisées pour manipuler le logiciel des Traqueurs pour quelques heures. Cet exercice lui permettait de bien comprendre certaines bases d'une enquête, que cela soit le suivi de certaines procédures comme les arrestations, le profilage et le relevé de certains indices.

Accompagné de toute l'escouade, il avait hâte de changer de décor. Découvrir le reste du camp, voire peut-être même croiser d'autres têtes. Peut-être qu'il croiserait des visages familiers ? Ou même qu'il assisterait à quelques scènes du quotidien des Traqueurs au sein du camp ?

Mais lorsque les immenses portes du premier sas de l'enceinte s'ouvrirent, la dure réalité lui claqua en pleine figure.

Entre eux et les secondes portes menant vers l'extérieur, cinq autres Traqueurs les attendaient. L'un d'eux tenait en main de lourdes menottes en métal.

Eren avait essayé de faire bonne figure, se disant que cela devait être la procédure pour lui permettre de sortir après tout. Mais il avait à peine fait un pas vers eux que les quatre autres miliciens avaient instantanément dégainé leur quinque.

Eren s'était figé instantanément, ne s'étant vraiment pas préparé à ce genre de scène. Le Caporal avait rapidement calmé le jeu et s'était lui-même proposé de lui attacher les menottes. Eren s'était laissé faire, comprenant que c'était l'une des conditions requises pour lui permettre de sortir.

Une fois les poignets liés et les autres Traqueurs en position, les dernières portes de l'enceinte s'ouvrirent. Le cœur d'Eren s'était serré lorsqu'il avait aperçu l'accueil d'une trentaine d'autres miliciens.

Durant tout le trajet, son champ de vision était bloqué par des Traqueurs agglutinés autour d'eux. Certains étaient même lourdement équipés.

L'enseignement était assez synthétique et bref, juste de quoi lui inculquer des bases sur les réflexes qu'il devait adopter dans le cadre d'une enquête afin de leur permettre de saisir un maximum de données dans leur logiciel. Heureusement qu'Eld était suffisamment patient pour lui réexpliquer certains éléments car il avait eu un mal fou pour se concentrer. Savoir qu'il était constamment surveillé le rendait particulièrement mal à l'aise.

Et lorsque la leçon s'était achevée, ils avaient regagné l'enceinte avec la même escorte.

Ce changement d'environnement le déboussolait. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que tout se déroulait pour le mieux avec l'escouade. Ils avaient appris à se connaître, à partager leur quotidien dans une bonne entente. Malgré encore tout les progrès qu'il lui restait à accomplir, il avait réussi à gagner leur confiance.

Mais à l'extérieur, rien n'avait changé : il était toujours présenté comme un danger. Pas qu'il l'ignorait, il savait très bien que certaines autorités ne toléraient que très peu sa présence. Mais de voir tous ces miliciens armés face à lui faisait écho avec ses souvenirs de son procès à l'Ecole.

Malgré tous ses précédents échecs sur le contrôle de son kagune, il s'était dit qu'il avait au moins réussi à s'intégrer. Mais au final, peut-être que tout ceci n'était qu'une vaste fumisterie. Après tout, cette enceinte s'approchait plus de la prison que du complexe d'entrainement.

« Tu en tires une gueule, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

L'adolescent tourna légèrement la tête vers Auruo, appuyé contre le dossier du canapé.

« Je m'étais juste assoupi », dit-il en se forçant à sourire.

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir, morveux », ricana-t-il. « Tu fronces les sourcils depuis notre retour ici. »

Le milicien vint appuyer son doigt entre ses deux sourcils.

« Tu devrais arrêter de penser à ça », lui dit-il. « Ces mecs ne savent rien de ce qu'il se passe ici. La plupart sont des couilles molles qui se chient dessus en mission.

\- Arrête d'essayer d'imiter le Caporal », intervint Petra en soupirant. « C'est déplorable…

\- Avoue tout de même qu'il s'améliore ! », dit Gunther. « Il commence enfin à adopter le même vocabulaire poétique que lui ! Bientôt, il se teindra les cheveux et lui subtilisera sa boîte de thé.

\- Je n'imite personne ! » maugréa Auruo. « Vous me croyez si influençable que ça ?

\- Bien sûr que oui », soupira Petra. « Trois jours après avoir rejoins l'escouade du Caporal, tu t'es mis à te raser la nuque !

\- J'ai juste trouvé que sa coupe était une bonne idée ! » se justifia-t-il. « Moins de transpiration, plus hygiénique et facile d'entretien !

\- C'est peut-être juste un effet de mode », fit Eren en se redressant du canapé. « Il avait les cheveux un peu plus longs la première fois que je l'ai vu. »

Auruo se tourna vers lui, l'air surpris.

« Les cheveux plus longs ? Nous l'avons toujours connu avec son undercut. Tu ne le confonds pas avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- C'était vraiment bien lui. Même si c'était il y a six ans, je me rappelle de lui quand on s'était rencontré pour la première fois. »

Eren se fit soudain plus silencieux. C'était bien la première fois qu'il abordait avec les autres membres de l'escouade sa rencontre avec le Caporal lors de l'attentat de Shiganshina.

« C'est vrai que le Caporal avait les cheveux un peu plus long à l'Ecole», fit Petra. « J'étais en première année à l'époque, et donc lui en seconde. Cela devait être juste après les sessions des partiels, et tout le monde était un peu négligé…

\- Attends, attends », l'interrompit Gunther. « Tu veux dire que le Caporal est intervenu lors de l'attentat alors qu'il n'était qu'apprenti à l'Ecole ?

\- C'est bien ça », approuva Petra d'un hochement de tête.

Auruo et Gunther restèrent bouche-bée.

« Mais comment se fait-il qu'on n'ait pas été mis au courant ?! » s'exclama Auruo. « Un apprenti avec un tel niveau se serait fait remarqué !

\- Le Caporal a toujours été discret dans ses exploits », continua Petra avec un petit sourire. « Auruo, tu devrais un peu plus t'inspirer de ce trait de sa personnalité si tu souhaites vraiment l'imiter. »

Auruo se redressa, quelque peu vexé par les remarques de Petra.

Les explications de Petra permirent à Eren de faire la lumière sur un point sur lequel il s'était toujours interrogé : il n'avait alors pas pu retrouver le Caporal à cette époque car il n'était alors qu'un apprenti… Pas étonnant alors qu'Hannes n'ait pas pu retrouver si facilement sa trace malgré son réseau.

Auruo s'adossa au mur, bras croisé, l'air pensif.

« Je me demande ce que cela donnerait si je devais tout laisser pousser…

\- Ce n'est pas vrai… » soupira Petra en se pinçant l'arête du nez tandis que Gunther ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Eren ? » lui demanda-t-il. « Je devrais arrêter de me les couper ?

\- Cela allait plutôt bien au Caporal », dit-il. « Mais vu que vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout, pas sûr que cela soit vraiment ton style…»

Gunther et Petra se mirent à s'esclaffer malgré les grommellements d'Auruo. Eren se mit à rire de sa remarque spontanée, contaminé par la bonne humeur de ses coéquipiers.

« Vous dites ça juste pour m'emmerder, je vous connais ! » déclara Auruo. « C'est décidé, je me les laisse pousser !

\- Evite de faire ça. Déjà que je retrouve tes cheveux partout dans la douche, il manquerait plus qu'ils soient longs. »

Les miliciens se retournèrent pour apercevoir leur Capitaine. Ce dernier avançait vers la kitchenette pour remplir la bouilloire et préparer sa tasse de thé, ne leur prêtant pas la moindre attention.

Eren resta bouche-bée. Depuis combien de temps il était là ? Les avait-il vraiment entendus ?

Lorsque le Caporal se tourna dans sa direction, il ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard.

Même s'ils n'avaient rien mentionné de mal à son encontre, Eren ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise que leur supérieur les surprenne de la sorte alors qu'ils parlaient de lui.

« Nous venons de recevoir les cibles mouvantes qu'Hanji nous a commandé », dit-il en ignorant totalement sa réaction. « Même si tu es plutôt à l'aise dans les exercices de tirs, il faut que tu puisses davantage t'entrainer en te déplaçant. Auruo et Eld sont plutôt bons aux tirs, ils t'assisteront. »

Eren hocha légèrement la tête en signe d'approbation.

Il balaya rapidement du regard l'ensemble de l'escouade. Auruo essayait de dissimuler sa gêne, Petra et Gunther s'échangeait un furtif clin d'œil furtif tout en accordant à Eren un petit sourire. Eren leur répondit de même, bien qu'il n'avait pas le cœur à ça.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils tenaient un rôle. C'étaient les meilleurs, et il n'était pas rare qu'ils jouent la comédie lorsqu'ils devaient s'infiltrer aux côtés de goules. Vu que la réalité entre ces murs est sans doute totalement biaisée par rapport à ce qu'il se passe réellement dehors, ce ne serait pas plus étonnant.

Peut-être qu'ils ne faisaient que répéter le même exercice, après tout. Hanji et le Caporal y compris…

Eren tripota machinalement le brassard qu'il portait au bras. Il voulait pourtant croire à ces échanges de camaraderies, leurs promesses… Peut-être qu'il voyait le mal partout.

-oOoOoOo-

C'était déjà la fin de la journée. Hanji le raccompagnait à sa cellule, chantant à tue-tête une de ces chansons qui, écoutée une fois, avaient du mal à sortir du crâne.

« Tu ne trouves pas que je me suis améliorée ?

\- Pardon ? » fit Eren, un peu déboussolé.

« Mon hachis Parmentier ! » reprit Hanji sans se démonter. « Les premières fois, je cuisais directement la viande à la poêle et elle devenait dure comme de la semelle. J'ai un peu plus potassé certaines recettes de cuisines, et je me suis dis que ce n'était pas plus mal de la hacher puis de la cuire avec les autres condiments. Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ?

\- C'était très bien », répondit Eren en se forçant à sourire.

Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à faire la conversation, et encore moins quand il s'agissait de discuter du contenu de son assiette. Mais il n'avait pas envie de se confier sur ses états d'âme de la journée.

Ils descendirent tous les deux dans le sous-sol. Hanji lui ouvrit la grille avant de la renfermer derrière lui.

« Je dois finir quelques travaux en bas », lui expliqua-t-elle. « Et puis je pense que tu as besoin de te retrouver un peu seul après cette journée assez spéciale. »

Eren ne disait rien. Malgré le ton constamment enjoué d'Hanji, il comprit qu'elle était au courant de l'incident de cet après-midi.

« Au fait, j'ai du courrier pour toi ! » lui dit-elle en ressortant une épaisse enveloppe de sa veste. « Je n'ai pas pu faire mieux, mais j'espère que cela pourra te consoler un peu ! »

Eren la fixait, un peu perdu. Il saisit l'emballage tendu à travers les barreaux de sa cellule.

« Allez, je remonte ! Je te laisse à ta petite lecture ! »

Elle lui fit un rapide clin d'œil avant de se précipiter dans les escaliers pour se replonger dans ses travaux.

Eren se rassit sur son lit, tout en examinant le curieux courrier. Il décacheta le léger paquet puis en retira les feuilles.

Son cœur rata un battement. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture d'Armin.

 _Salut Eren,_

 _Nous t'écrivons suite à une des autorisations accordées par la MAG._

 _Même si le Capitaine Zoe ne pouvait pas trop nous en dire plus, elle nous a confié que tu étais bien traité et que tu t'impliquais bien sur ta mission. Mikasa et moi espérons que c'est bien le cas et que tu as pu bien récupérer. Nous n'avons malheureusement que très peu d'infos te concernant, et nous ne pouvons pas nous empêcher de s'inquiéter pour toi._

 _De notre côté, nous allons bien. Mikasa et moi avons rejoint les Traqueurs et avons commencé depuis peu notre apprentissage. Nous passons souvent nos journées à nous entrainer et à aider nos escouades respectives. Chaque escouade n'acceptant pas plus de deux apprentis, je me retrouve avec Jean et Mikasa avec Sasha. Mais vu que nous sommes souvent amenés à travailler sur les mêmes dossiers, il n'est pas rare de nous croiser._

« Jean a rejoint les Traqueurs ? » s'interrogea Eren.

Lui qui n'arrêtait pas de traiter cette division de fous furieux et de ne jurer que par les Elites, il en tombait des nues.

 _Nous sommes plusieurs à avoir rejoint les Traqueurs. Il y a également Connie, Bertolt et Reiner parmi nous. Finalement, parmi les dix premiers de notre promotion, seule Annie a rejoint les Elites. Quant à Hannah, elle a décidé de changer de voie._

Eren en savait très bien la cause. Elle et Franz étaient inséparables. Le décès de ce dernier a dû la briser…

 _Je ne te cache pas que l'ambiance est un peu spéciale au sein de la division suite aux derniers événements. Il y a pas mal de travail et on attend beaucoup de nous. Cela nous permet d'apprendre pas mal de choses, même si cela engendre aussi pas mal de pression. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je pense arriver à encaisser plutôt bien et je découvre tous les jours de nouvelles choses._

Pauvre Armin. Eren le connaissait très bien : il avait toujours du mal à gérer son stress et il essayait toujours de minimiser les choses.

 _J'aurais aimé t'en dire beaucoup plus sur nos journées, mais nous sommes chargés de ne pas divulguer d'informations sensibles. Mais sache que nous allons tous bien. Quant aux autres, même s'ils sont au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé, ils sont de tout cœur avec toi !_

 _En espérant d'avoir très prochainement de tes nouvelles._

 _Armin_

Un peu plus bas de la signature de son meilleur ami, il lut d'autres petites notes : « _Nous restons derrière toi ! Courage !_ » de Reiner, « _Tu es vraiment fort d'endurer tout ce qu'il t'arrive, tiens bon !_ » de Bertolt, un « _Dépêche-toi de faire tes preuves pour qu'on te voit à l'œuvre avec tes supers pouvoirs !_ » de Connie, ou « _Que tu bouffes de la chair humaine ou pas, cela ne change en rien le Eren que tu es ! Reviens-nous vite !_ » signée par Miss Chips.

Et enfin le dernier mot, un peu plus long que tous les autres. Celui de Jean.

« _Il n'y a pas un jour où je me demande si je n'ai pas pris la mauvaise voie en intégrant les Traqueurs. Mais après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'ai plus envie de laisser poser mon cul au chaud pendant que mes potes se font trucider par ces bestioles. On n'a aucune information sur ta mission, sur ce que tu es exactement. Dangereux ou pas, fiable ou pas… Mais je te laisse au moins le bénéfice du doute, et je veux essayer d'y croire même si je risque aussi de me planter. Donc ne nous déçois pas, car beaucoup comptent sur toi ici._ »

Eren sentit le poids sur sa poitrine s'alléger. Il était heureux de savoir qu'au-delà de ses murs ses anciens camarades le soutenaient malgré de ce qu'il pouvait bien être. Et puis il y avait toute cette responsabilité qu'on lui confiait au-delà des murs.

Des personnes au sein de la Milice le craignaient, mais d'autres croyaient en lui. En ses capacités, ses pouvoirs… alors qu'il avait encore pas mal de progrès à faire à ce niveau et que les hautes sphères doutaient encore de sa fiabilité.

Cela atténuait une partie de ses états d'âme de cet après-midi, mais cela lui rajoutait également une charge en plus sur sa conscience.

Il poursuivit sa seconde lecture. Il devina très vite l'écriture de Mikasa.

 _Eren,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien et qu'on ne te fait pas subir je ne sais quelles expériences !_

 _Je souhaite que ce_ –Eren vit plusieurs ratures et crut distinguer un juron sous l'épaisse couche d'encre - _le Capitaine Ackerman ne soit pas trop dur avec toi. Tu as déjà traversé suffisamment de choses, on devrait plutôt te laisser tranquille._

 _De notre côté, nous suivons notre apprentissage au camp des Loges. Les journées se ressemblent un peu, et je t'avoue que cela n'a pas de sens de nous retrouver ici sans t'avoir à nos côtés._

 _Chaque fois que nous sortons dehors ou lorsque je jette un œil par la fenêtre, je ne remarque que ces murs qui nous séparent et je me mets à me poser plein de questions : est-ce que tu es bien traité ? Bien nourri ? Comment tu peux bien te sentir ?_

 _Vivement que toute cette mission s'achève et qu'on se retrouve. Tu nous manques vraiment !_

 _Réponds-nous vite !_

 _Mikasa_

Cela lui faisait drôle de lire une telle lettre de la part de Mikasa. Elle qui restait très souvent pudique, il ne pensait pas qu'elle se serait autant lâchée. Cela le peinait de lui causer autant de soucis.

Savoir qu'ils étaient également au camp lui pinçait le cœur. Ils étaient à la fois très proches de lui mais tout aussi loin. Ils vivaient à présent dans deux mondes, séparés par ses murs…

Il remarqua ensuite le troisième feuillet, écrit également en manuscrit. Intrigué, Eren se demanda qui cela pouvait bien être. Son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'il reconnu la signature d'Hannes.

 _Salut mon grand,_

 _Cela me fait drôle de devoir t'écrire une lettre pour que nous puissions échanger. Les temps ont drôlement changé._

 _J'ai été informé de ta situation juste avant ton procès. Je ne te cache pas que je suis un peu déboussolé par tout ce qu'il se passe. Même si j'aurais dû rejoindre le banc des témoins, la situation était telle qu'on m'a forcé à remplir mes fonctions pour gérer la crise sécuritaire au sein de la population. Sache que j'aurais vraiment voulu te soutenir à un tel moment._

 _J'imagine que ta situation ne doit pas être évidente et que tu dois être complètement perdu. On a dû te faire des choses terribles, et à présent te voilà avec une tonne de responsabilités sur tes épaules malgré ton jeune âge._

 _Lorsque j'ai appris que tu étais une sorte de 'goule hybride', j'ai eu du mal à y croire. J'ai été plusieurs fois confronté à ces créatures, et je peux te dire que tu ne leur ressembles en rien. J'ignore comment c'est possible, mais je parie que tu restes le Eren que nous connaissons tous._

 _Même si tu connais des passages à vide, des moments difficiles, ne te décourage surtout pas. Tu as toujours eu une telle force que je sais que tu es prêt à soulever n'importe quelle montagne. Ce ne sera pas facile, mais tu y arriveras si tu crois en toi, comme toutes les fois précédentes._

 _En espérant te revoir très vite, que cela soit en civil ou sur le terrain._

 _Eblouis-les, je crois en toi !_

 _Hannes_

Eren sentit sa gorge se serrer. Sa main se cala contre sa bouche tandis qu'il sentait ses yeux commencer à s'embuer.

Malgré ce qu'il était, tout ce qui avait pu se passer, Hannes continuait de croire en lui comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Non, il ne devait pas craquer. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller dans des pensées si futiles. Ne s'était-il pas juré d'être dévoué à la Milice pour venir à bout de ces morfales ?

Il était l'essence même du projet le plus risqué et ambitieux de le MAG. Il devait arrêter de se centrer autant sur sa petite personne, tout le monde comptait sur lui. Il devait absolument réussir la prochaine mission, contrôler son pouvoir, et enfin aider à l'extermination des goules.

Il devait prendre sur lui : sacrifier sa liberté, faire abstraction de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui, de ses coéquipiers ou des autres, se faire manipuler ou non, voire même se résoudre à ne plus revoir Mikasa, Armin, Hannes et tous les autres.

Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Il avait offert son cœur à la Milice, et il s'était juré d'investir tout son corps et son âme pour venir à bout de ces monstres.

-oOoOoOo-

Livaï se massait la nuque d'une main, portait un dossier dans l'autre, tout en descendant vers le sous-sol. Sa garde de nuit allait démarrer.

Sa journée n'avait jamais été aussi chiante. Il avait dû faire une tonne de paperasse pour justifier la sortie d'Eren lors de la prochaine mission : comportement, discipline, capacités physiques… Il venait de terminer sa partie et avait déposé les documents sur le bureau d'Hanji. Cette folle s'occupera de la relecture et de tout renvoyer demain.

Lui qui pensait commencer sa matinée en s'accordant une petite heure de sieste et ensuite s'entrainer un peu pendant le cours d'Eren dans le camp, il s'était vraiment foutu le doigt dans l'œil. Ils s'étaient retrouvés qu'avec des branques dont la quinque les démangeait furieusement.

Il avait conscience que l'ambiance au camp était loin d'être au beau fixe. Tout le monde est sous pression et des résultats sont attendus par tous. Les autres Capitaines sont constamment sur le dos de leurs subordonnés, réclamant des résultats au plus vite sur les enquêtes liées à la Cérémonie. Le pic de burn-out au sein de la division a atteint des records, et pourtant chacun d'entre eux avait connu des périodes difficiles ponctuées de nombreuses nuits blanches. Alors forcément, quand on demande aux escouades les plus à la traine d'escorter un hybride homme-goule hors de l'enceinte, ils se retrouvent plus face à des hommes à bout de nerfs que des professionnels gardant leur self-control.

Heureusement que le gosse avait rapidement pigé la situation et qu'il s'est fait petit tout au long de son excursion : un pet de travers et un de ses couillons lui aurait certainement dégommé la tête. Mais depuis leur petite escapade, il avait remarqué que le gamin semblait ailleurs. Cela n'avait pas non plus échappé à Hanji et au reste de l'escouade.

Il atteignit enfin la grille. Eren était assis à son bureau, en train de griffonner sur divers feuillets. Il semblait assez concentré, faisant totale abstraction de sa présence.

Hanji avait sans doute dû lui donner les lettres. Il était sûrement en train de le leur répondre.

Il attendit un peu qu'Eren finisse d'écrire avant de se manifester. Une fois le stylo posé, il entrouvrit la grille. Le cliquetis du métal fit sursauter l'adolescent.

« Je vois qu'Hanji t'a transmis le courrier. Tu as fini ? »

Eren acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête. Une fois la grille refermée derrière lui, il se dirigea vers l'adolescent et posa son dossier dans un coin du bureau.

« Ta réponse va sûrement être inspectée avant d'être renvoyée à tes amis. Je peux te relire. Si un élément parait ambigu, je te le ferais corriger. Cela éviterait que ton courrier se perde. »

Eren accepta et lui transmit les papiers. Livaï le relut rapidement. Juste des mots rassurants, comme quoi il allait bien et qu'il était bien traité. En gros, du bon gros baratin que n'importe qui raconterait pour qu'on ne pose pas plus de questions. Eren avait très bien compris l'exercice, et il devait se douter que la moindre chose qui le tracassait allait être censurée, voire même alourdirait son cas.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au-dessus de la feuille. L'adolescent avait les yeux dans le vague, l'expression neutre.

Il ne semblait pas particulièrement malheureux, mais ne respirait pas la joie de vivre non plus. Il était tellement dépourvu d'expressions qu'il ressemblait à une de ces poupées de cire au regard vide.

Livaï reposa le courrier, en pointant son index sur certains passages pour attirer l'intention de l'adolescent.

« Cela devrait passer sans problème. Par contre, corrige-moi ça : il y a toujours les mêmes fautes d'orthographe. Ca fait désordre. »

Eren reprit son stylo et rectifia ses erreurs malgré quelques ratures de ça et là. Une fois sa correction achevée, il plia les feuillets et se releva.

« Je vais finir de me préparer Caporal. Désolé de ce contretemps. »

Livaï acquiesça et le laissa démarrer son rituel du soir. Lorsqu'il arrivait à sa cellule, Eren était souvent installé dans son lit ou bien partait se préparer en apercevant son arrivée.

Une fois l'adolescent rhabillé, il regagna silencieusement sa couchette. Sa tête faisait face au plafond, son regard encore vide.

Livaï décelait quelque chose de pas normal. Même si le gamin n'était pas forcément loquace avec lui, son visage débordait souvent d'expression. Le voir dans un tel état n'était pas insignifiant.

Livaï soupira et s'assit sur son fauteuil rouge, non loin de la tête de lit. L'adolescent tourna la tête vers lui, l'air surpris qu'il ne vienne pas l'attacher de suite.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de t'endormir tout de suite, il est encore un peu tôt », expliqua-t-il. « On peut discuter un peu. »

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'écarquillèrent de plus belle. Ce n'était pas gagné…

« Comment s'est passé ta journée ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Basique, mais il arrivera peut-être à lui faire décrocher quelques mots.

« Bien », répondit Eren d'une voix neutre. « Les entrainements se sont bien passés. D'après Eld, je m'améliore bien. C'était aussi intéressant d'utiliser le logiciel à l'extérieur du camp. »

Silence.

Décidément, ce gamin n'avait vraiment pas envie de cracher le morceau.

« Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? » lui dit-il. « Tu peux dire que tu as passé une journée de merde, je ne vais pas te réprimander si je te le demande. De mon côté, elle a été merdique. Voilà, ce n'est pas difficile de le dire. Tu peux faire pareil. »

Eren continuait toujours de le regarder avec de gros yeux ronds. Cela l'exaspérait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder aussi bizarrement ? » demanda-t-il agacé.

\- Désolé », fit Eren en détournant la tête. « Vous êtes très peu bavard le soir d'habitude…

\- Arrête de t'excuser pour un rien », le coupa Livaï. « Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Tu tires la tronche depuis ton retour au camp, et je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Tu peux dire ce que tu penses devant moi. Ou sinon j'appelle quelqu'un d'autre si tu es plus à l'aise.

\- Et même si je le dis, qu'est-ce que cela change ? »

Livaï releva la tête vers lui

Enfin nous y voilà…

Il n'ajouta rien, le laissant poursuivre.

« Mon rôle est de réussir ce projet et la prochaine mission à venir. Ce que je peux vivre ou ressentir importe peu, tant que nous avons des résultats. »

Livaï fronça les sourcils.

« Si, cela a de l'importance. Nous formons une équipe, ne l'oublie pas. Il est important que nous soyons dans les meilleures conditions avant de démarrer une quelconque mission. L'état aussi bien physique que mental a son importance, et il est important de partager avec ses coéquipiers la moindre chose qui ne va pas.

\- Et même si je le disais, qu'est-ce que cela ferait ? » s'emporta Eren. « On ne me considèrera pas plus comme un humain ! Quoi que je fasse, on continuera de me craindre ! »

Alors c'était ça. Ce gosse était en pleine crise existentielle. Après tout ce qui lui était arrivé, il était même étonnant qu'il ne l'ait pas faite un peu plus tôt.

Eren se calma peu à peu, reprenant la parole d'une voix plus posée.

« Désolé, je me suis laissé emporter… Sans doute la fatigue due aux entrainements. Mais ne vous en faites pas, cela va passer. Je suis vraiment déterminé à mener à bien le projet et à participer à l'extermination des goules, même si cela veut dire que je dois me sacrifier. Je crois que j'ai encore du mal à faire la transition entre ce que j'étais avant et ce qu'on attend de moi maintenant. Il faut juste que j'encaisse le coup, c'est tout.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu parles de sacrifice et d'encaisser le coup ? » dit Livaï. « Tu restes toujours quelqu'un qui a des rêves et des émotions à ce que je sache. Excepté d'exterminer les goules, tu as bien d'autres aspirations dans la vie non ?

\- J'en ai bien quelques-unes, mais cela me parait compliqué de les réaliser aujourd'hui », lui répondit-il avec un sourire qui sonnait faux.

« Dis-les toujours », l'encouragea à poursuivre Livaï.

L'adolescent prit une grande aspiration.

« J'aurais voulu voyager. Mikasa, Armin et moi n'avons jamais quitté le territoire, et cela nous semblait fou de découvrir ensemble d'autres continents. Des sommets enneigés, des dunes de sable à perte de vue, une île arborée de plages et d'eau transparente. J'aurais voulu passer mon permis moto. Ressentir cette impression de vitesse, de liberté totale. Sortir en boîte de nuit. Pas que cela m'intéresse vraiment, mais juste pour voir comment c'est. Et puis avoir mon appartement, mon indépendance… »

Eren soupira. Il se mit à sourire, l'air triste.

« Mais tout ça n'a plus trop d'importance maintenant. Mais cela me convient si je peux aider à faire disparaître les goules dans la capitale. Et puis je doute pouvoir réaliser un jour un de ces souhaits. »

Malgré sa détermination, ce gamin partait à la dérive. C'était normal après tout ce qu'il avait pu encaisser, mais ce n'était pas sain.

« Tu n'es ni une menace, ni une machine », lui dit Livaï. « Du moins pas pour moi. Qu'importe ce que tu peux bien être, tu restes humain. Je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter de jouer les héros ou autre kamikaze.

\- Merci de votre soutien Caporal », lui répondit-il d'un triste sourire. « Mais la situation me convient. J'y arriverai. »

Livaï commençait à perdre patience. Comment ce gamin pouvait se résoudre de se comporter en un simple outil ?

« Et si je te propose un tour en moto un jour, tu arrêteras de te mettre autant de conneries dans le crâne ? »

Eren recommença à le fixer avec les yeux écarquillés.

« Euh… oui », balbutia Eren, pris au dépourvu. « Vous avez une moto… ?

\- Une vieille Ducati que j'ai repris d'occase, » répondit-t-il. « Un peu nerveuse et elle tire pas mal de gasoil. Mais elle tient encore bien le coup et j'aime bien sa mécanique. Et c'est bien plus pratique qu'une bagnole pour s'insérer dans le trafic. »

Livaï remarquait les prunelles de l'adolescent s'illuminer.

« Une Ducati ! Si je devais avoir un jour une moto, j'aurais bien voulu une de cette marque ! Beaucoup disent que cela fait un peu dépassé, mais j'ai toujours préféré leurs modèles ! »

Puis il se ressaisit, l'air plus sérieux.

« Mais pourquoi me proposez-vous ça ? » lui demanda-t-il un peu perdu. « Vous blaguez ?

\- J'ai une tête à plaisanter ?

\- Je voulais dire… Cela ne me parait pas possible. Vous restez mon supérieur, et pas sûr qu'on accepte ma sortie un jour…

\- Tu restes avant tout mon subordonné », l'interrompit-il. « Il t'est arrivé un tas de trucs merdiques depuis plusieurs mois. Tu dois te focaliser un peu sur autre chose, histoire de décompresser. En restant autant sur tes gardes, cela te bouffe inutilement de l'énergie et cela peut pénaliser tout le monde au final. Si ce genre de truc te permet de te considérer un peu plus comme un être humain, alors je tiendrais parole. »

A vrai dire, Livaï avait aussi ses propres raisons qu'il n'avouerait pas dans ce cas présent.

En voyant ce gamin aussi dévasté, il se revoyait plusieurs années plus tôt.

Il avait intégré la MAG sans but précis. A cette époque, il n'était qu'une coquille vide. Il avait choisit cette voie juste parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autres inspirations. Il s'était laissé guider par Erwin, qui avait fini par reprendre les commandes de sa vie.

Aujourd'hui, il ne le regrettait pas. Il ne vivait plus pour lui, mais servait les autres. Au moins sa vie avait un minimum de sens et de valeur, quitte à ne devenir qu'un simple outil de la MAG.

Eren et lui avait vécu à peu près la même chose. On les avait tous les deux arrachés de force à leur petite vie tranquille pour les envoyer au fin fond d'un trou. Même si celui d'Eren était particulièrement merdique.

Mais Eren restait encore bien différent de lui. Même si la MAG avait pour dessein de l'utiliser comme une machine, il restait encore un gamin avec des rêves, des aspirations, des proches à protéger. Même si sa fureur était impressionnante et qu'il s'était lui-même fait la réflexion qu'il pouvait être une arme redoutable, il ne pouvait pas nier tous les panels d'émotions qui définissaient Eren comme un être humain.

Sa vie était déjà suffisamment pitoyable, et il n'y avait pas moyen que ce gamin porte le même fardeau que lui avec tout ce qu'il avait déjà à subir.

Ce gosse pouvait entrainer un nouvel espoir pour l'humanité. Malgré les passages sombres qu'il peut traverser, ce gamin entrainait un nouvel élan.

Quant à lui, sa vie appartenait déjà au passé. Excepté pour remplir les objectifs de la Milice, plus grand-chose ne le retenait en ce monde.

« Et puis si tu n'as toujours pas le droit de sortir du camp, je te ferais une démo à l'intérieur », lui dit-il.

« Vous pouvez vraiment faire rentrer votre véhicule dans la cour ?

\- Les voitures peuvent, alors ma bécane…

\- Mais ce n'est pas interdit ?

\- Ce n'est pas un deux roues qui va dévaster l'univers. Erwin fermera les yeux, et ce n'est pas comme si je me souciais de l'avis des autres Capitaines. »

L'adolescent se mit à sourire plus sincèrement, laissant même échapper un petit rire étouffé.

Au moins il avait réussit à le faire décompresser.

« Bien entendu, je ne te ferais pas ça gratuitement. Tant que tu ne seras pas parfaitement opérationnel avec ton kagune sur le terrain, je ne vais pas me fouler à parader dans le camp. »

Sur ces derniers mots, il se releva et se dirigea vers la couchette d'Eren.

« Il est l'heure maintenant », dit-il.

Eren comprit, et se laissa faire. Le Capitaine attacha les sangles une à une, s'assurant de suffisamment bien serrer pour le maintenir tout en lui laissant assez de mou pour que cela ne le gêne pas pour s'endormir. Il récupéra ensuite ses documents pour continuer sa paperasse nocturne, puis se rassit sur son fauteuil.

« Caporal», reprit Eren avec hésitation. « Quand j'étais petit, vous retrouver faisait partie de mes rêves. J'étais vraiment heureux de vous retrouver à l'Ecole, c'était déjà une énorme chance pour moi. Et après vous avoir recroisé, j'étais déterminé à rentrer dans votre escouade. »

L'adolescent se remit à sourire.

« Même si les circonstances ne s'y prêtent pas vraiment, je suis heureux d'avoir intégré votre équipe. Vraiment. Je voulais que vous le sachiez. »

Livaï conservait son expression stoïque. Mais intérieurement, c'était plutôt rassurant de savoir que le gamin se sentait bien parmi eux.

« A force de me lécher les basques, tu vas finir comme Auruo. Et autant te prévenir tout de suite, je doute que le style undercut t'aille bien. »

L'adolescent se mit à rougir brutalement.

« Vous… vous nous avez écoutés !

\- Vous n'êtes pas vraiment discrets », lui dit-il.

Bien que voir le gosse gêné l'énervait la plupart du temps, il ne put s'empêcher de trouver la situation amusante.

Sans doute parce que le gosse avait finit par se décontracter un peu plus en sa présence.

« Caporal… Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas laissé vos cheveux pousser ? Ou juste tout rasé ?

\- Me raser la nuque me suffit », lui répondit-il. « C'est plus simple et rapide. D'autant plus que c'est plus hygiénique et plus facile d'entretien. »

L'adolescent se retint de rire de sa remarque. Sans doute qu'elle ressemblait à celle d'Auruo, prononcée un peu plus tôt.

« Maintenant endors-toi », lui dit Livaï. « Il te reste encore pas mal de choses à apprendre. »

Eren hocha légèrement la tête, puis se cala du mieux qu'il pouvait pour trouver la meilleure position pour s'endormir.

« Bonne nuit Caporal.

\- Bonne nuit gamin », lui répondit-il en se replongeant dans ses dossiers.

* * *

 _Alors… qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

 _\- Eren et ses ressentis vis-à-vis de tout ça ? Pas trop de mélo ? n_n'_

 _\- L'escouade en général ?_

 _\- Le courrier d'Eren ?_

 _\- Le comportement de Livaï vis-à-vis d'Eren ? Cela ne va pas trop vite ? Ni gnangnan ?_

 _Je ne vous le cache pas, je suis très trèèèès réticente de vos retours après une si longue absence… Ce chapitre n'est pas super ouffissime (de mon point de vue), et je n'ai pas envie de vous décevoir dans cette lecture X'D. N'hésitez donc pas à donner votre avis, positif comme négatif, sur ce chapitre… Vos commentaires comptent énormément, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ! OAQ_

 _Quant aux raisons de mon absence : pour faire très bref, j'ai dû gérer pas mal de choses dans ma vie personnelle, telle qu'un déménagement et l'organisation d'un voyage à l'autre bout du monde ainsi qu'un travail qui m'a pas mal usé… Je me suis donc retrouvée assez surchargée et ait eu finalement très peu de temps pour moi ces derniers mois, et l'écriture en a forcément pâti…_

 _A l'heure actuelle, les choses sont rentrées dans l'ordre et je devrais retrouver mon rythme de croisière ! En espérant que vous ne m'ayez pas lâchée depuis tout ce temps 8'D_

 _Petite note : je pars pour mes petites vacances au bout du monde dans quelques jours, donc ne vous vexez pas si je mets du temps à vous répondre n_n'. Quant au chapitre 19, il faudra espéré la publication fin avril/début mai (je n'écrierais pas pendant mes vacances, mais je crois qu'un peu de repos me fera le plus grand bien 8'D)._

 _Je vous invite également à consulter le blog d'Easyan et moi-même pour plus de détails sur nos péripéties : : / / shadow-of-the-beast . over-blog_

 _Au plaisir de lire vos avis et théories dans les reviews !_

 _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 **Wenou77 :** _Hello ! Merci beaucoup ton commentaire ! Dommage que je n'arrive pas à te convaincre totalement sur l'interprétation d'Eren. C'est vrai que ce personnage peut-être exploité de différentes façon, sachant qu'on découvre différentes facettes de lui à travers le manga. C'est vrai qu'il peut paraître parfois assez fragile dans LOE, sans doute parce que je reprends certains passages où il est plus torturé psychologiquement dans un stade plus avancé du manga (selon moi, Eren est un dépressif qui s'ignore… X'D). Bien entendu, cette interprétation reste largement discutable et totalement personnelle n_n'. De plus, dans LOE, Eren se transforme sans trop bien piger le déclencheur et il a des suspicions sur les causes de sa transformation (la fameuse clef). Alors que dans LOE, il se retrouve complètement démuni n_n' (et arrêtez d'accuser tout de suite Grisha ! X'D). Mais je trouve ça pas plus mal, car je compte bien le faire évoluer au fur et à mesure de l'histoire :)._

 _Concernant sa relation avec Livaï : c'est sûr que je ne les précipite pas l'un sur l'autre ahah ! C'est tellement plus tripant de les faire languir ! Leur relation est tellement plus intéressante quand ils sont torturés :p. Oh !_

 _Quelqu'un qui encourage le pairing Livaï x Petra ! C'est vrai que je trouve leur relation intéressante. Tellement d'interprétation et de mystère autour… C'est une mine à exploiter ! Pour la prochaine expédition : ce sera le suspense. Quant à la scène de torture… Tu es une vraie sadique ma parole (les grands esprits se rencontrent -)). Par contre (et sans spoiler), refaire une scène calquée sur Tokyo Ghoul ne m'enchante pas trop. Même si j'apprécie beaucoup TG et que je reprends l'univers pour cette fic, je reste dans le registre SnK. Désolée de briser ton souhait, mais il n'y aura pas de remake Jason/Ken… Par contre, je n'épargnerais pas du tout Eren, il ne faut pas croire. Et quant aux scènes beaucoup plus gore, il y en aura… Il faudra être patient ). Merci beaucoup en tout cas, et en espérant de te retrouver très bientôt n_n._

 **Pinku :** _Hello ! Entre Annie et Mikasa ? Je ne sais vraiment pas laquelle des deux pourrait l'emporter… Pour ça que je reprends la scène façon Isayama (oui, je ne suis qu'une lâche XD). Toi aussi tu veux élever Eren à la dure ? On est vraiment fait pour s'entendre (rire démoniaque !). Mais il faut bien qu'il trinque 'un peu' pour qu'il devienne ultra-badass !XD Merci pour tes encouragements, et en attendant ta prochaine review )_

 _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _Merci à_ ** _Going-to-Hell-for-Shipping_** _pour la révision !_


	20. Chapitre 19

_Hellow chères morfales !_

 _Tout d'abord, je m'aplatis en mode carpette contre le sol, m'excusant 1000 fois pour ce retard… Malheureusement, j'ai eu quelques désagréments au niveau de ma vie personnelle qui m'ont empêchée d'écrire ce chapitre au rythme que je l'aurais voulu... Ces derniers mois étaient limites cauchemardesques, mais rassurez-vous, j'ai repris du poil de la bête !_

 _Je vous remercie encore de vos commentaires suite au dernier chapitre, vous êtes énormes ! J'étais très réticente en publiant le précédent chapitre, vu tout le temps cela m'avait pris pour l'écrire… Et pourtant, vous êtes toujours aussi affamés et plus nombreuses ! 101 followers, ça en fait du monde pour préparer le BBQ ! Très franchement, sans votre soutien, ce chapitre aurait encore pris la poussière ! Vraiment, merci beaucoup !_

 _A présent, je vous laisse avec ces 25 pages de lecture ! Enjoy ! n_n_

 _\- J'apprécie toutes les critiques, même négatives du moment qu'elles sont constructives. Merci de signaler les fautes, ce serait rendre service pour corriger ça au plus vite n_n -_

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Soir de Traque**

Il devait être environ onze heures du matin. Cela faisait à peu près une heure déjà qu'ils avaient quitté le camp.

Assis les uns en face des autres, les membres de l'escouade restaient silencieux. De minces filets de lumière perçaient depuis les deux carreaux vitrés et grillagés depuis le fond de la camionnette, rendant l'atmosphère à la fois sombre et pesante.

Gunther et Eld finissaient de réajuster leurs clusters, Petra terminait de paramétrer son géolocalisateur et Auruo triturait son oreillette en prenant un air ennuyé. Quant au Caporal, il patientait les bras croisés et paupières closes.

Eren semblait être bien le seul à éprouver des difficultés pour garder son calme.

Le jour J était arrivé et il ne se sentait toujours pas prêt. Il avait encore du mal à mémoriser les différentes consignes à suivre lors des phases de poursuite et ses balles atteignaient une fois sur trois le centre d'une cible immobile.

Bien qu'il ait gagné en aisance sur le maniement de la quinque, il était conscient qu'il n'était pas au summum de ses capacités. Il lui arrivait encore de tâter plusieurs fois son oreillette pour pouvoir l'enclencher et il avait du mal à se synchroniser avec ses autres coéquipiers lorsqu'ils devaient se déplacer en formation. Pour qu'il soit au maximum de son potentiel, il lui aurait fallu plus de temps pour s'entrainer.

Et du temps, ils n'en avaient pas.

Après plusieurs virages successifs et quelques manœuvres pour reculer, le véhicule se mit enfin à l'arrêt.

« Enfin arrivés… », soupira Eld avec soulagement en s'avançant.

Les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement en grand, faisant sursauter ce dernier. La lumière du jour aveugla Eren quelques instants, et il eut quelques difficultés à distinguer du premier coup d'œil la silhouette placée entre chaque battant de la porte. Ce ne fut qu'après coup qu'il reconnut ce visage familier, dissimulé derrière une épaisse paire de lunettes rectangulaires.

« On n'attendait plus que vous ! » leur dit Hanji avec un large sourire.

« Dégage-toi de là », pesta le Caporal. « Le trajet est suffisamment chiant, pas besoin que tu nous retiennes une minute de plus dans cette fichue caisse. »

Il tapota légèrement les côtes d'Hanji du bout de ses bottes pour forcer le passage. Hanji gloussa, tout en laissant le passage au reste de l'escouade. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Eren lorsque celui-ci descendit à son tour.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Eren ! » lui chuchota-t-elle. « Ce qui nous attend ne reste qu'une mission de routine, tu verras ! Je suis sûre que tu te débrouilleras comme un chef ! »

Hanji s'écarta ensuite puis rouvrit la marche.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois extirpé du véhicule qu'Eren remarqua qu'ils étaient garés au fond d'une cour d'immeuble. Il y avait également sept autres hommes qui les encerclaient, habillés chacun du brassard des Traqueurs. Il reconnut rapidement Moblit parmi eux, qui en profita pour lui esquisser un léger hochement de tête.

Guidés par Hanji, ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment par l'entrée de service. Le couloir était sombre et exigu, menant directement vers un escalier en colimaçon assez étroit pour ne laisser qu'une seule personne monter ou descendre les marches.

Après une grimpée équivalente à quatre étages, ils arrivèrent à une seconde entrée. Une fois la porte ouverte Eren découvrit avec surprise un hall spacieux et une décoration faisant écho à l'image qu'il avait des riches appartements parisiens.

Il était enfin arrivé dans un de ces fameux Refuges dont il avait tant entendu parler depuis l'Ecole Militaire. Si ce n'était pas dans de pareilles circonstances, il aurait profité de sa venue pour visiter les moindres recoins et tenter de détecter les quelques sorties secrètes.

Il suivit silencieusement les autres membres de l'escouade vers une immense pièce sans fenêtre, meublée de bureaux et d'écrans longeant les murs. Au centre de la pièce, une immense table rectangulaire noire vitrifiée était soutenue par un gros bloc sombre. Hanji invita tout le monde à s'en approcher, tandis que ses doigts pianotaient un clavier sur son rebord. La table s'illumina tel un écran, affichant l'insigne ailé des Traqueurs.

« Nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer », débuta Hanji en continuant de tapoter sur un coin du grand écran. « Même si certains d'entre vous ne connaissent pas les détails exacts de la mission, l'objectif reste plutôt simple. »

D'un mouvement d'index, Hanji afficha une fiche d'identité avec toutes sortes de notes. Ils pouvaient voir à l'écran la photographie d'une jeune femme à la longue chevelure blonde, aux grands yeux bleutés et au visage pâle lui donnant une apparence douce.

« Voici Carla Inocencio. Vingt cinq ans et de nationalité italienne, elle bénéficie d'une autorisation de travail pour bosser en tant que serveuse depuis une dizaine de mois. Elle habite à environ une centaine de mètres d'ici, dans un des immeubles longeant la grande avenue. Elle est suspectée d'avoir tué Kyklo Munsell. Le corps de la victime a été découvert dans le local à poubelle de la résidence de Carla le soir du 29 mai. »

Hanji glissa à l'écran la photographie du corps, totalement démembré. Son visage parsemé de cicatrices et dissimulé derrière d'épais cheveux bruns ébouriffés était la seule partie du corps qui demeurait partiellement intacte.

Eren sentit une boule se coincer dans sa gorge. Pourchasser une première goule ayant le même prénom et le même travail que sa mère le rendait nauséeux. A croire que le destin avait décidé de se moquer de lui à la moindre occasion. Mais il ne se laissa pas attendrir par ce portrait de femme aux allures sages. Derrière ces traits angéliques se cachait sûrement une de ces goules calculatrices.

« Le corps aurait été retrouvé au bas de l'immeuble de la suspecte ? » Répéta Petra, assez perplexe. « Ce n'est pas absurde qu'elle n'ait pas essayé de le cacher ?

\- La précipitation, un avertissement, le simple plaisir de tuer et de jouer les exhibitionnistes… Chaque goule a ses propres raisons sans pour autant faire preuve de bon sens », expliqua Livaï sans être plus surpris. « Hanji, c'est quoi le mobile ?

\- La victime se rendait régulièrement à une association d'aide sociale en compagnie de la suspecte. D'après les témoignages, elle s'y rendait comme bénévole, et il est tout à fait probable qu'elle utilise cet endroit pour y trouver une proie facile. Kyklo était un immigrant italien sans papier. En consultant le dossier envoyé par les Brigades italiennes, il ne possédait aucun diplôme et semblait être dans une situation précaire.

\- Comment un migrant pouvait arriver jusqu'ici en échappant à tous les contrôles des douanes ? » s'étonna Gunther.

\- Par la mer, un poids lourd pas suffisamment bien inspecté, le train d'atterrissage d'un avion… » énuméra Auruo. « Il y en a toujours quelques-uns qui arrivent à traverser les mailles du filet. »

« Et pourquoi l'association ne l'a pas dénoncé ? » demanda Eren.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Bien que ses coéquipiers l'observaient calmement, les autres membres de l'escouade d'Hanji semblaient plus méfiants. Mais l'adolescent ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant, s'étant déjà préparé à ce que des miliciens soient suspicieux à ses moindres commentaires et interventions.

« S'il était en situation d'irrégularité, ils auraient dû le signaler. Non ?

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça », poursuivit Hanji. « L'objectif de l'association est d'aider des personnes en situation de détresse. Pour le cas de Kyklo, il peut disposer d'un délai pour régulariser sa situation avant expulsion. L'association l'accompagnait dans ses démarches en toute légalité.

\- Ce genre d'association est une niche idéale pour les goules », continua Livaï. « Des personnes vulnérables se jetant désespérément sur la première main tendue sont des cibles parfaites. »

Hanji continua de faire défiler les clichés sur l'écran, tout en poursuivant sur les conclusions de l'enquête : « La nuit de l'assassinat, les caméras de surveillance d'une boutique non loin de là ont pu capturer quelques images. »

Une brève vidéo se lança, affichant une silhouette aux longs cheveux blonds qui sortait brusquement d'un bâtiment. Hanji zooma sur le plan fixe d'une séquence, où le visage de la suspecte se distinguait très nettement.

« Nous avons la preuve ici que Carla était bien chez elle ce soir-là. Et surtout, nous avons ça. »

Hanji passa ensuite la vidéo au ralenti tout en agrandissant une zone de l'image en particulier. Ils purent alors distinguer des sortes d'excroissances sombres s'agitant en bas du dos de la jeune femme.

« Il s'agirait très probablement d'une goule de rang B, type caudale », annonça Hanji. « Une cible qui devrait pouvoir être rapidement maitrisée.

\- Vous n'avez pas d'autres images de son kagune ? » demanda le Caporal.

« C'est tout ce que nous avons », avoua Hanji. « Mais vu les éléments de notre enquête, les habitudes de la suspecte et l'algorithme du logiciel, la probabilité qu'elle soit une goule de rang B est de 98%. Parmi tous les dossiers que nous avons dans notre section, ce serait la piste la moins risquée que nous ayons. Nous avons donc très peu de raisons de nous inquiéter. »

Hanji claqua trois fois des mains, plongeant soudainement la pièce dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

Des lasers verdoyants surgirent instantanément de la surface de la table. Une multitude de points lumineux formaient progressivement une vue en trois dimensions de la rue et de la grande place.

« Moblit est chargé de jouer l'appât. Cela fait une semaine qu'il a intégré le centre en tant que chômeur en situation précaire et a pu nouer contact avec la suspecte. Elle travaille toute la journée, mais elle est chargée d'accompagner plusieurs individus de l'association au cinéma ce soir même. Histoire de les aider à s'intégrer et se créer une quelconque vie sociale, en quelque sorte. Moblit fait également parti du groupe. La séance est à vingt heures, près de la station Les Gobelins. Cela nous laissera l'après-midi pour fignoler les derniers préparatifs avant de passer à l'action. »

Hanji se mit à zoomer sur l'immeuble, affichant une coupe du plan sur tous les niveaux.

« L'appartement de Carla est situé au troisième étage de cet immeuble. Moblit se chargera de l'accompagner jusqu'à chez elle, prétextant un saignement de nez.

\- Il faut toujours que tes subordonnés servant d'appât saignent quelque part lors de tes interventions », soupira platement le Caporal.

« Ca marche à chaque fois, donc on ne va pas s'en plaindre ! » gloussa Hanji avec un grand sourire. « Cette méthode d'approche à tendance à bien surexciter les goules ! La tentation est tellement forte, un peu comme si un vieux pervers se faisait tout à coup aguicher par une jeune pucelle au détour d'une ruelle. C'est une très bonne méthode pour faire baisser leur vigilance et les déconcentrer, ainsi que…

\- Abrège Hanji », coupa le Caporal.

« Oui, je m'égare je m'égare ! » ricana le second Capitaine. « Donc, Moblit l'accompagnera à son appartement, pour 22 heures 30 environ. Il laissera son oreillette sur écoute une fois sorti de la séance, afin que nous ayons un suivi en live de la situation. L'immeuble a été évacué en fin de matinée et le reste de mon escouade occupera à la fois un appartement du rez-de-chaussée et un autre au dernier étage. Une première escouade de Veilleurs se charge d'encadrer le bâtiment, et une seconde du quartier. Vu sa dangerosité, la cible n'a pas la moindre chance de nous échapper. Livaï, je te laisse expliquer la suite du plan à tes subordonnés.

\- Eld, Gunther et Petra, vous serez cachés dans l'appartement », poursuivit-il. « Quant à Auruo, Eren et moi, nous serons dans les caves. Une fois la goule arrivée chez elle, nous n'aurons qu'à la cueillir. Ici, la capture sera strictement optionnelle. Au moindre signe de résistance, nous l'achevons direct. »

Eren remarqua la mâchoire légèrement crispée d'Hanji sur les dernières paroles de son Capitaine, mais ce dernier continua sans se soucier de son attitude.

« Une fois fait, nous préviendrons les Veilleurs. Et lorsqu'ils seront arrivés sur place, nous n'aurons plus qu'à sortir tous ensembles. Tout est clair pour tout le monde ? »

L'ensemble de la tablée consentit silencieusement. Toutefois, Eren se permit d'élever la voix.

« Excusez-moi Caporal », prononça Eren. « Il y a quelque chose qui ne me semble pas clair… »

L'ensemble de l'assemblée marqua une pause. Le Caporal fit un léger geste de la tête pour lui indiquer de poursuivre.

« Vous dites qu'Auruo et moi serons dans la cave… Cela veut dire que nous n'interviendrons pas une seule fois dans l'opération ? Et vu que le rez-de-chaussée est déjà surveillé, il n'y a quasi-aucune chance que la goule se réfugie en sous-sol. Ce n'est donc pas ridicule de se retrouver au sous-sol ?

\- Très bonne remarque Eren ! » s'enthousiasma Hanji. « Mais sache que nous ne suivons que la procédure ! Rappelle-toi que les Traqueurs te prennent en charge en te faisant suivre tout d'abord la phase d'apprentissage. Lors d'une première intervention, un apprenti est censé suivre de loin ses tuteurs et ne faire face à la goule qu'une fois cette dernière totalement neutralisée. Une fois la chose faite, tu te chargeras du reste de la procédure : rédiger le compte-rendu de mission, lister les miliciens impliqués, l'état des lieux de la prise…

\- Tu te chargeras de la paperasse », trancha le Caporal. « Si on te demande d'intervenir comme un Traqueur, et bien tu commenceras comme tous les autres Traqueurs. Cela devrait déjà apaiser certaines tensions et prouver que tu peux te comporter comme tous les autres apprentis. Une fois cette mission terminée, on devrait nous laisser tranquille pour un petit moment. D'autres questions ? »

Cette fois-ci, tout le monde se tut. Eren essaya de dissimuler tant bien que mal sa frustration.

« Très bien ! » s'exclama Hanji en claquant plusieurs fois des mains pour faire revenir la lumière. « Nous allons alors débuter les préparatifs ! »

Eren suivit la suite des instructions et imita ses autres coéquipiers. Toutefois, il éprouvait encore une légère pointe d'amertume.

Se donner tout ce stress et ce mal pour rester cacher pendant des heures, cela lui semblait injuste. Après un tel entrainement et vu toute l'artillerie déployée contre une goule d'un rang aussi faible, il y avait trop peu de chance que la mission dérape…

Mais il ravala comme il pouvait sa déception. Tant que ses pouvoirs restaient instables, il était fort peu probable que la Milice le laisse faire face à une goule en pleine intervention. Bien qu'il aurait voulu profiter de l'occasion pour se prouver qu'il pouvait surmonter ce type d'épreuve…

-oOoOoOo-

La nuit commençait à tomber et tous les miliciens étaient déjà sur le pied de guerre.

Après s'être rendus discrètement en tenue de civil dans l'immeuble vers la fin de l'après-midi, ils s'étaient changés et immédiatement positionnés.

Eren était à présent dans le sous-sol en compagnie d'Auruo et du Caporal, patientant tous les trois dans la pénombre et sans un mot. L'odeur de rance et d'humidité le gênait, mais Eren se tenu de ne faire aucun commentaire.

Si Eren n'avait pas été déjà habitué aux longues nuits en compagnie du Caporal, il aurait trouvé la situation assez gênante en ce moment même. Quant à Auruo, il restait tout aussi statique. Eren se demandait s'il ne faisait pas exprès de prendre une mine contrariée pour imiter leur supérieur…

Ils constituaient à eux trois l'équipe Delta, désignée pour assurer sa protection tout au long de la mission et, accessoirement, signaler la fin de l'intervention. L'équipe Alpha, composée de Gunther, Eld et Petra, restait dans l'appartement de la suspecte pour intervenir dès son entrée. Les équipes Bravo et Charlie se chargeait respectivement du rez-de-chaussée et des étages supérieurs.

Quant à Moblit et lui, ils avaient tous deux un surnom spécial.

Moblit était désigné comme « l'Appât », afin de bien le dissocier des autres membres de l'équipe. Et pour lui, il avait reçu le surnom d' « Oiseau ». Surnom qu'avait proposé Hanji, sans doute en référence de la forme de son kagune. Ce nom de code leur était nécessaire pour le désigner sur les canaux et éviter toute confusion avec le prénom d'autres miliciens avec la même sonorité.

Hanji répétait les instructions en boucle à travers l'oreillette, du b.a.-ba des règles à suivre dans une intervention aux détails du profil de la goule.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chier », maugréa le Capitaine.

« Moblit ? » demanda Eren.

« Non, l'autre folle dingue », lui répondit-il. « Mais c'est vrai qu'il prend son temps. »

Eren n'était pas toujours habitué à ce que son supérieur désigne Hanji au masculin. Le Caporal inspecta l'heure.

« 22 heures 40 », pesta-t-il.

« Il y a un problème ? » s'inquiéta Eren.

« Il s'agit d'une séance de cinéma », dit Auruo, qui prenait également une mine contrariée. « Avec les publicités, les scènes post-génériques ou autres, on y reste toujours plus longtemps que prévu de toute faç… »

Tout à coup, plusieurs voix grésillantes ainsi qu'un brouhaha en fond sonore résonnèrent dans leur oreillette. Il était difficile de comprendre quoi que ce fût, mais Eren pu discerner la voix de Moblit par intermittence. Il entendait également une voix féminine lui répondre.

« Enfin le signal », soupira Livaï. « J'espère que les Veilleurs autour ne font pas dans leur froc. »

-oOoOoOo-

Moblit venait de glisser une petite mèche de sa perruque brune derrière son oreille, lui permettant par la même occasion d'actionner le micro de son oreillette en toute discrétion. Il avait troqué son uniforme pour un jean, un sweat trop large et une vieille paire de basket. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il était investi dans son rôle, et cette tenue était idéale pour camoufler ses clusters et son revolver sous l'épaisse couche de vêtement.

Il était à présent sorti du cinéma, accompagné de deux autres hommes et deux femmes. Parmi elles, il y avait Carla Inocencio. Elle semblait douce, calme, souriante, et n'hésitait pas à proposer son aide en toute circonstance. Malgré son adhésion qui ne datait que de quelques mois, elle était déjà devenue un modèle exemplaire au sein des bénévoles. Une image irréprochable, sans la moindre tâche.

Le genre d'attitude pas surprenante de la part d'une goule.

Leur groupe marchait doucement vers la station de métro tout en continuant de discuter du film. Moblit profita d'un moment d'inattention pour saisir le mouchoir de sa poche, dissimulant une capsule d'hémoglobines. Une fois porté à ses narines, il écrasa la gélule pour empourprer le mouchoir d'une énorme tâche rouge. Il redressa la tête en arrière, retenant ainsi l'intention de ses autres compagnons de soirée.

« Moblit, tu te sens bien ? » s'inquiéta un membre du groupe.

« Mais tu saignes du nez ! » s'interloqua une des jeunes femmes en fixant les tâches rougeâtres empreignant le sweat de Moblit.

« Cela m'arrive lors de gros coups de chaleur », déclara-t-il en imitant un ton penaud. « Quand ça survient, cela ne peut plus s'arrêter…

\- Mince, on ne va pas te laisser comme ça », déclara une blonde avec un mélodieux accent de la Toscane teinté d'inquiétude. « Je n'habite pas très loin, tu pourrais en profiter pour te nettoyer avant de repartir.

\- C'est gentil, mais je ne veux pas déranger…

\- Bien sûr que non », rassura-t-elle. « Mon appartement est à cinq minutes d'ici ! On ne peut pas te laisser dans cet état. Et puis les rues sont suffisamment bien éclairées et surveillées par ici, donc tu ne devrais pas faire de mauvaises rencontres à cette heure-ci.

\- D'accord, si tu insistes… Merci. »

Bingo.

Tandis que le reste du groupe s'éclipsait dans la bouche de métro, la jeune femme blonde emboita le pas en direction d'un boulevard.

Alors que cette voie était d'habitude très fourmillante et bruyante en heure de pointe, ils ne rencontrèrent que très peu de promeneurs sur leur route. La plupart se hâtait de rentrer chez eux, sous le regard de quelques Veilleurs en pleine ronde. Moblit se tourna vers la jeune femme à ses côtés, ne semblant pas s'inquiéter de leur présence. D'apparence douce, calme et gracieuse, elle portait une légère robe blanche en lin avec de fines bretelles. Sous cette apparence inoffensive, rien ne laissait présager qu'elle pouvait être un monstre cannibale.

Moblit continua de presser le mouchoir contre ses narines tout en gardant la tête tournée vers le ciel.

« Tu devrais plutôt pencher ta tête et appuyer sur ta narine », lui suggéra-t-elle. « Cela permettra au sang de coaguler plus rapidement et de stopper le saignement.

\- Ah bon ? », s'étonna Moblit. « Je pensais qu'il fallait toujours faire comme ça…

\- Il s'agit d'une vieille idée reçue », lui sourit-elle.

« Vous en savez des choses Carla », fit Moblit avec air surpris tout en restant aussi investi dans son rôle. « Merci de m'accueillir chez vous. J'ai gâché cette soirée avec ce stupide saignement, je me sens idiot…

\- Oh non, ne te dis surtout pas ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton compatissant. « Cela arrive à pas mal de gens. Je connaissais quelqu'un qui saignait régulièrement du nez, et je venais souvent à sa rescousse. L'été était pour lui une saison infernale, le pauvre. »

Clara sourit tout en prenant un air mélancolique.

« Un ami à vous ?

\- On peut dire ça, oui », sourit-elle avec un air dépité.

« Vous semblez ne pas aller bien. J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

\- Non non ! » assura-t-elle soudainement. « J'étais juste un peu ailleurs. Et tu peux me tutoyer, je suis bien plus jeune que toi après tout ! »

Elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux tandis qu'elle glissait une longue mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille.

« Vous… Enfin, _tu_ as pas mal de mérite de consacrer autant de temps à l'association en plus de ton travail. Cela ne doit pas être facile.

\- Oh non, cela me fait très plaisir de rendre service. Et comme je connais très peu de monde dans le coin, cela me permet de faire des connaissances. »

Ses grands yeux fixèrent Moblit avec attention.

« Sinon, comment te sens-tu ? Est-ce que tu as pu avoir de nouveaux entretiens ?

\- Pour le moment, c'est un peu délicat », dit-il en déviant le regard vers le sol. « Je viens d'envoyer mes CV, mais je n'ai pas encore reçu de réponse…

\- Tu les as envoyé il y a combien de temps ?

\- Une semaine, je crois…

\- Sois un peu plus patient », gloussa-t-elle. « Les entreprises mettent toujours du temps à éplucher leurs candidatures !

\- Combien de temps cela t'a pris pour être embauchée ? » demanda Moblit, intéressé.

\- Quelques jours à peu près », rougit-elle. « Mais j'ai un peu plus de chance ! Mon accent m'a beaucoup aidé. Les restaurants italiens ont tendance à embaucher plus facilement des gens du pays, cela fait plus authentique. Oh, nous voilà déjà arrivés, s'interrompit-elle »

Carla se tourna vers le grand bâtiment, murs grisés et larges portes noires renforcées. Elle présenta son badge, puis s'engouffra dans l'immeuble tout en encourageant Moblit à la suivre.

Alors qu'elle continuait de lui prodiguer ses conseils au fur et à mesure qu'ils grimpaient les étages, Moblit devenait de plus en plus aux aguets. Ils arrivaient bientôt au point de non retour et la vigilance était de mise.

Ne suspectant rien, la jeune femme s'avança au bout du couloir et s'arrêta devant la porte.

« Il doit me rester un paquet de mouchoirs », continua Clara en cherchant les clefs dans son sac. « Je te laisserai la salle de bain pour nettoyer ton sweat. Tu voudras que je te prépare du café ?

\- Cela ira très bien, je t'en remercie. Je n'ai pas envie de rester trop longtemps… »

L'attention de Moblit était à son comble, une des mains tâtonnant discrètement la poignée de sa quinque sous son sweat.

« Tu n'as pas tort », approuva-t-elle en posant sa main sur la poignée de porte. « Après ces derniers événements, les rues ne sont plus très sû… »

Soudainement, la jeune femme se figea. Le regard fixe, elle restait immobile, le visage blême. Le sang de Moblit ne fit qu'un tour.

« Tout va bien ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Carla restait toujours aussi stoïque. Elle caressa distraitement le cadrant de la porte, tout en murmurant des mots italiens dont Moblit n'arrivait pas à en comprendre la signification. Il demeura silencieux, ignorant ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Cette situation ne lui disait rien qui vaille…

« Moblit... », murmura Carla tout en tournant la tête doucement vers lui. « Qui es-tu exactement ?

\- Qui je suis ? » lui répondit-il, confus. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

« Réponds-moi s'il-te-plait ! » le supplia-t-elle, les yeux larmoyants et mâchoire crispée. « Vous êtes venus me chercher, c'est ça ?

\- Te chercher ? » répéta-t-il, incrédule et s'efforçant de conserver sa couverture jusqu'au bout. « Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Il vaut mieux que tu rentres te reposer, tu n'as pas l'air bien. Je peux retourner chez moi si tu ne te sens vraiment pas bien.

\- Oui, va-t-en… » lui implora-t-elle. « S'il-te-plait… »

Moblit était perdu. Il se trouvait face à une goule dans un lieu désert, lui tourner le dos pouvait se révéler être un acte suicidaire. Sans se démonter, il déclara calmement :

« Je préfère te voir rentrer. Cela me rassurerait. »

Ils échangèrent un long regard, sans ciller. Aucun des deux n'osait baisser les yeux. La jeune femme était blême, totalement tétanisée. Moblit serra d'autant plus fort la poignée de sa quinque sans la dévoiler.

Puis brusquement, Carla fit volte-face et se précipita dans les escaliers pour grimper hâtivement les étages. Moblit s'élança à la poursuite de la suspecte, tout en maintenant l'oreillette enfoncée dans son oreille.

« Déviation de la mission ! » s'écria-t-il. « Demande d'intervention d'Alpha et Charlie ! La cible s'enfuit par les étages supérieurs ! »

Eld, Gunther et Petra sortirent alors en trombe pour rattraper la suspecte avec Moblit. Eld dégaina son revolver pour mettre la cible en joue, mais cette dernière était bien trop rapide et son champ de vision dans la cage d'escalier bien trop réduit.

Au moment où la jeune femme atteignit l'avant dernier étage, cinq miliciens lui firent face. Alors qu'ils pointèrent leurs armes vers elle et que certaines quinques s'activaient, Carla fonça soudainement dans une porte à sa droite. Cette dernière n'opposa guère de résistance et se rompit soudainement dans un fort craquement. La fuyarde réussit à se dépêtrer et à continuer sa course, s'écorchant et déchirant le tissu de sa robe en se débattant pour traverser l'ouverture exigüe. Ses poursuivants peinèrent à emprunter ce passage très réduit, faisant attention à ne pas se blesser ou à ne pas être pris par surprise en passant de l'autre côté.

« La cible est passée à travers une porte à l'avant dernier étage ! » avertit Eld. « Nous sommes ralentis !

\- Cette porte mène à un local technique permettant d'accéder à la terrasse du toit », s'exclama la voix d'Hanji au bout de leurs oreillettes. « Vous devriez pouvoir l'attraper une fois là-haut ! Faites en sorte de bien la coincer au niveau d'un rebord ! »

Une fois le seuil de la porte traversé, les Traqueurs arrivèrent au sommet de l'immeuble. Tout était aménagé en une sorte de mini-parc en hauteur, où des chemins dallés serpentaient entre banc, parterre de fleurs et arbustes. Gunther aperçut de loin la chevelure blonde virevolter à l'autre bout de l'esplanade, et le signala à ses autres coéquipiers. Ils se rapprochèrent doucement tandis que la silhouette frêle s'agrippait au grillage la séparant du vide.

« Carla Inocencio ! » l'interpella Moblit. « Vous êtes suspectée d'être une goule ! Au nom de la Milice Anti-Goule, mettez les mains à terre et allongez-vous à plat-ventre ! Tout signe d'hostilité nous obligera à employer la force ! »

La jeune femme tourna gravement la tête vers leur direction, les yeux écarquillés, l'air terrorisée. Elle s'avança de quelques pas vers eux, mains en l'air. Moblit fit signe aux autres de s'arrêter. Certains Miliciens pointaient leur revolver vers sa direction tandis que d'autres avaient actionné leur quinque.

« Moblit… » grimaça la jeune femme aux vêtements déchirés. « Pourquoi… toi… »

Moblit essayait de garder contenance.

« N'avance plus ! » l'avertit-il. « Un pas de plus et nous ripostons ! »

Carla s'arrêta, immobile. Elle semblait terrifiée, pétrifiée.

La gorge de Moblit se noua. Son subconscient le poussait à éprouver de la compassion envers cette femme vulnérable. Mais une autre partie de lui s'éveillait, les sens en alerte.

Il avait de l'expérience, et il savait que les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses. Les goules excellaient à jouer sur la corde sensible, les rendant ainsi d'autant plus dangereuses. Et c'était pour cela qu'il lui donnait encore une chance de se rendre : bien que la tuer aurait été la solution la plus efficace, Moblit préférait opter pour la solution pacifique. Dans un tel espace ouvert, il valait mieux selon lui d'éviter la confrontation directe.

Mais Carla restait toujours dressée devant eux, sans bouger d'un cil.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir sa poignée de son sweat, la jeune femme pivota instantanément à 180 degrés. Alors que les balles commençaient à fuser et les quinques à s'actionner, elle fila et, comme dans un ultime geste de fuite désespéré, escalada le grillage pour plonger dans le vide.

Moblit se précipita pour ne pas quitter sa chute des yeux. Lorsqu'il atteignit le rebord avec ses autres coéquipiers, il jura. Contre le mur de l'immeuble d'en face, il vit une ombre suspendue plusieurs mètres plus bas. De longues protubérances violacées la maintenaient dans les airs, la remontant lentement vers le rebord d'une fenêtre.

Au vue de sa mobilité et son kagune à la fois impressionnant et effilé, le rang de leur suspecte allait bien au-delà de leurs estimations.

« La cible s'est échappée ! » avertit Moblit. « Elle est accrochée à la façade de l'immeuble d'à côté! Attention, la cible est de rang S ! Je répète : la cible est de rang S !

\- Equipe Bravo, mobilisez-vous autour de l'immeuble voisin de droite ! » rugit la voix d'Hanji dans leurs oreillettes. « Branchez-vous tous sur le canal 3 ! Intervention d'urgence des Veilleurs pour évacuer les civils de la zone ! »

-oOoOoOo-

Le Caporal et Auruo paramétraient de quelques tapotement d'index leur oreillette, attentifs à la suite des instructions. Eren les imita tant bien que mal, se trompant plusieurs fois dans la manipulation avec ses doigts tremblants.

Une goule de rang S s'était échappée… Une goule de rang S ! Et elle avait quitté leur champ d'action !

« Une escouade de Veilleurs est dans l'immeuble et procède à l'évacuation », poursuivit Hanji. « L'Equipe Bravo est au niveau de l'entrée de l'immeuble. Equipe Alpha, redescendez tout de suite nous rejoindre ! Equipe Charlie, arrivez-vous toujours à localiser la cible ?

\- La cible est rentrée par une fenêtre du premier étage ! » s'affola Moblit.

« L'appartement est habité ? » questionna Hanji en essayant de garder son calme.

« Nous voyons de la lumière à l'intérieur », fit Moblit. « Il est donc fort possible que des civils s'y trouvent en ce moment même. »

« Equipe Bravo, dans l'immeuble voisin ! » enchaîna Hanji. « Nous nous dirigeons vers la cible ! »

Eren blêmit. La goule avait réussi à s'échapper. Pire, des personnes se retrouvaient peut-être en ce moment même en danger de mort.

Lui qui s'était rassuré en se disant qu'ils étaient entourés des meilleures escouades, cette goule lui avait été présentée comme une menace négligeable. Mais à présent, la situation échappait totalement à leur contrôle….

« Fais chier ! » vociféra le Caporal avant de tapoter l'instrument à son oreille. « Ici Equipe Delta. Equipe Alpha, encadrez le chemin entre notre immeuble et le second. Nous allons nous déplacer vers le bâtiment de la cible.

\- Equipe Delta, il vaudrait mieux que vous restiez sur vos positions ! » siffla la voix d'Hanji. « Le périmètre n'est pas suffisamment sécurisé !

\- Arrête de te chier dessus Hanji ! » dit-il sur un ton profondément agacé. « Nous avons besoin que toutes les équipes se concentrent sur un seul bâtiment. L'état de l'Oiseau est stable, il est inutile de mobiliser une escouade alors que la situation nous échappe totalement. Des civils sont maintenant impliqués, un changement de plan s'impose ! »

Le canal de discussion fut marqué d'un silence pesant. La voix d'Hanji grésilla de nouveau à l'appareil :

« Très bien. Equipe Delta, déportez-vous au sous-sol de l'autre immeuble. Les plans des deux immeubles sont quasi identiques, vous n'aurez aucun mal à les trouver. Equipe Alpha, quelle est votre position ?

\- Equipe Alpha prête pour le transfert », prévint Eld. « Equipe Delta ?

\- Ok, on arrive. »

Le Caporal jura, puis se tourna vers Eren.

« Toi, tu me suis et tu ne me quittes pas des yeux une seule seconde. Tu ne t'arrêtes pas tant que je ne te l'ai pas ordonné, compris ? Auruo, tu fermes la marche. »

Eren approuva d'un signe de tête et Auruo échangea avec son responsable quelques brefs regards entendus. Comme d'un commun accord, leur supérieur s'élança, suivit de ses deux subordonnés.

Ils furent rapidement à l'extérieur. Le cœur d'Eren battait furieusement dans sa poitrine. L'atmosphère était devenue plus fraiche. Il s'efforça d'ignorer les ombres des autres miliciens qui tremblotaient sous la lumière des réverbères. Il continua de se focaliser sur le Caporal dont la vitesse de course était bien plus rapide qu'il l'aurait imaginé. Malgré la faible distance, il peinait à le suivre.

Une fois l'entrée de l'immeuble franchie, ils aperçurent les résidents descendre maladroitement les marches dans un énorme raffut. Bien que les Veilleurs tentaient de les encadrer du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, la panique gagnait la masse. Hommes, femmes, enfants, simples étudiants et vieillards… Tous étaient agglutinés dans les escaliers, se hâtant de gagner la sortie. Les personnes se poussaient, affolées, certains manquant plusieurs fois de trébucher.

Le Caporal défonça de plusieurs coups de pied la porte fermée à clef menant au sous-sol et s'engagèrent dans le couloir du sous-sol.

Tout comme le précédent immeuble, tout était sombre et calme. Le Caporal recommanda de laisser le couloir éteint, afin de dissimuler au mieux leur présence au milieu de toute l'agitation.

« Equipe Delta arrivée au sous-sol. RAS. »

Eren reprit sa respiration, plus essoufflé suite au pic d'adrénaline que par l'effort. Mais il eut à peine le temps de se remettre de ses émotions qu'il entendit la voix d'Hanji chuchoter de nouveau à travers l'oreillette :

« Equipe Bravo, nous sommes à l'entrée de l'appartement où s'est réfugiée la cible. Six civils sont retenus en otage. La cible menace de les exécuter si nous ne nous retirons pas ! Nous exigeons l'équipe Alpha de toute urgence ! »

Le Caporal pesta.

« Ici Capitaine Ackerman», déclara-t-il. « L'Oiseau est en lieu sûr et accompagné d'un autre membre de l'équipe Delta. Si l'entrée est sécurisée, je me détache de l'équipe Delta pour rejoindre l'équipe Bravo.

\- Ici Anka Rheinberger, Capitaine de l'escouade n°26 des Veilleurs », intervint une voix féminine. « Nous encadrons toutes les entrées et sorties du bâtiment avec l'escouade n°14. L'ensemble des civils des étages supérieurs du lieu d'intervention ont été évacués par les sorties de secours.

\- Alors détachement accordé pour le Capitaine Ackerman », dit Hanji d'une voix basse. « Equipe Bravo, nous requérons au plus vite votre présence avec celle de l'équipe Alpha. »

L'estomac d'Eren se noua douloureusement. Il fixa le Caporal, récupérant ses deux quinques, sans ciller.

« Vous… vous allez vraiment y aller ? » dit Eren d'une voix hésitante. « Et le plan… ?

\- Le plan s'est barré en couilles depuis déjà un moment », répondit le Caporal sur un ton agacé. « Auruo, tu prends en charge Eren.

\- Pas de problème », acquiesça son subordonné d'un air des plus sérieux.

« Mais je peux me joindre à vous ! » assura Eren. « Je me suis entrainé dur ces dernières semaines, je peux…

\- Il n'en est pas question », trancha le Capitaine. « Nous sommes loin de tes petits exercices de l'Ecole. T'avoir dans nos basques nous gênera plus qu'autre chose crois-moi, surtout si ton kagune recommence à déconner. Tu restes ici tant que la goule n'a pas été neutralisée. »

Eren se pinça les lèvres. Une terrible angoisse s'emparait de lui, comme un mauvais pressentiment. Un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il aperçut son supérieur se tourner vers l'autre bout du couloir. Il s'apprêtait à l'appeler, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. Celle-ci se noua et un poids se logea dans sa poitrine lorsque le Caporal s'éloigna.

Pris de panique, il se précipita vers lui sans réfléchir et le retint par le bras.

La réaction de ce dernier fut sans appel.

A peine une demi-seconde après avoir été rattrapé, le Traqueur fit immédiatement volte-face et le plaqua violemment contre le mur. Eren grimaça, tandis que la lame rougeoyante et tiède de la quinque de son supérieur lui bloquait la trachée. Eren suffoqua sans se débattre. Auruo les fixa stupéfait, décontenancé par ce revirement de situation.

« Tu as juré de nous suivre dans notre projet, et obéir aux ordres n'est pas une option », dit le Caporal d'un ton glaçant. « Tu me retiens encore une seule fois en pleine intervention, et je te garantis un aller-simple à la section dissection des potes d'Hanji. Suis-je assez clair ? »

Il le dévisagea d'un regard glacial, assassin. Eren acquiesça tant bien que mal. Le Caporal le relâcha, laissant l'adolescent s'effondrer. Eren continuait de tousser, tout en se massant la gorge pour essayer de mieux reprendre son souffle.

« Auruo », demanda le Caporal. « Si jamais il se tourne ou jette même un regard vers la sortie, appelle les Veilleurs. Et si jamais il tente de se barrer sans notre permission, n'hésite pas une seconde à lui trancher les deux jambes. »

Auruo hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, s'efforçant de dissimuler son malaise. Sur ces derniers mots, le Caporal s'élança vers les étages supérieurs.

-oOoOoOo-

Livaï grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre tout en pestant.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu traverser l'esprit du morveux ?! Comme si c'était le moment de lui torcher le cul ! Il lui avait fait perdre déjà trop de temps !

Il rejoignit l'étage et y trouva une dizaine de Traqueurs en position défensive. Hanji se tenait au niveau de l'entrée entrouverte, poignée de quinque en main.

« Carla ! » L'appela Hanji. « Relâchez cette famille et je vous promets qu'il ne vous arrivera rien !

\- Menteurs ! » s'écria une voix stridente de l'autre côté de la porte. « Vous êtes tous des menteurs ! Je sais très bien que vous essayez de me duper ! Sortez d'ici ou je les bute un à un ! »

Comme pour accompagner ses paroles, un effroyable cri retentit, suivi d'autres plaintes et larmoiements. Hanji détourna subitement le regard de l'embrasure de la porte.

« Putain de merde… » murmura Hanji. « Elle a tranché la main d'un des otages… ! »

A travers la mince ouverture de la porte, Livaï remarqua le membre sanguinolent et inerte. Il serra les poings. C'était bien leur veine… Il se rapprocha silencieusement d'Hanji.

« Quelle merde… Quel est ton plan B pour ce type de situation ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Un plan B… ? » répéta Hanji en grinçant des dents. « Quel plan B ?! Cette goule était censée être un rang B qui devait se laisser capturer sans résistance ! Tu crois réellement que j'avais prévu un scénario de prise d'otage ?! Si c'était le cas, j'aurais fait la totale ! »

Hanji reprit sa respiration, avant d'interpeller de nouveau la goule : « Et qui nous dit que vous allez les épargner une fois que nous serons partis ? Si vous voulez vraiment qu'on vous prenne au sérieux, relâchez au moins le blessé ou l'enfant ! »

Après un temps de pause, des bruits de pas se firent entendre jusqu'à l'entrée sous les lamentations et les couinements de panique. Alors que les miliciens se tenaient prêts et concentrés, quelques doigts passèrent au niveau de l'entrebâillement. La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur une fillette, totalement perdue et tétanisée. Eld et Petra l'encouragèrent à s'avancer vers eux malgré la terreur qui la paralysait. Comme dans un sursaut de conscience, la petite fille se jeta dans les bras de Petra avec des sanglots poignants. La rouquine fit un signe à ses coéquipiers et partit évacuer la gamine qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses bras.

La porte étant grande ouverte, Livaï eut un plus large aperçu de la situation. La goule avait six énormes tentacules violacées et écailleuses. Deux d'entre elles menaçaient d'égorger à tout instant quatre otages, tandis que deux autres tenaient fermement un cinquième qui avait le bout d'une manche incroyablement ensanglanté. Ses deux autres appendices s'agitaient frénétiquement au-dessus d'elle, comme pour parer tout coup éventuel. Sa chevelure était ébouriffée, sa robe déchirée. La goule ne ressemblait plus en rien à l'image douce qu'avait Clara sur sa fiche d'identité.

« Vous avez ma parole, alors tenez la vôtre », vociféra la monstrueuse jeune femme d'un ton implacable. « Balancez toutes vos armes sur le seuil de la porte et partez ! Et je ne veux voir personne posté dans les rues ! Si vous exécutez ce que je dis, tout le monde s'en sortira indemne ! »

Comme pour accompagner ses dires, un hurlement de douleur résonna à travers l'étage.

« Et ne pensez pas que je vais attendre que toute la Milice envahisse le quartier ! Grouillez-vous ou je le tue ! »

Hanji serra les dents.

« Erwin n'arrivera jamais à temps avec tous les renforts. On n'a plus le choix…

\- Tu déconnes j'espère ? » lui fit Livaï en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu veux être le responsable d'un carnage toi ? » lui siffla Hanji. « Je préfère encore la laisser partir ! L'entrée et la pièce sont trop petites pour introduire notre escouade, c'est un coup à ce qu'elle nous transforme en hachis si on franchit ne serait-ce qu'un orteil le seuil ! A moins que… »

Hanji marqua une pause, ses lèvres remuant légèrement comme pour se parler à soi-même.

« Oui… J'ai peut-être une idée ! »

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, puis se braquèrent sur Livaï.

« Si j'enfume la pièce, penses-tu pouvoir être suffisamment rapide pour trancher son kagune ?

\- Je peux même la dégommer si tu veux », répondit Livaï. « Par contre, je ne garantis pas la survie de ceux qui sont à l'intérieur. Excepté si…

\- Oui », continua Hanji en chuchotant. « Si on joue avec l'effet de surprise, il y a peut-être une chance ! »

Un troisième cri les interrompit. La goule tordait l'épaule du pauvre homme de ses deux tentacules, l'air imperturbable.

« Si vous ne nous manifestez pas dans la minute, je le bute ! » hurla-t-elle

« Très bien, très bien ! » Répondit Hanji à voix haute. « Vous avez gagné, on s'exécute ! »

Afin d'assurer sa promesse, elle balança sa poignée de quinque à travers la pièce. La goule, satisfaite, continua de les provoquer :

« Toutes ! Je veux les voir toutes ! » s'écria-t-elle en balançant l'arme à l'aide de ses tentacules à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Livaï demanda à Gunther et Eld de se rapprocher silencieusement sans être vus, afin de pouvoir mieux leur chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Quant à Hanji, elle fit signe à tous les autres de leur confier leurs armes et d'évacuer au plus vite.

Les poignées de quinques et revolvers défilaient pour apaiser la goule. Cette dernière se détendit peu à peu.

« Encore ! » réclama-t-elle. « Je les veux TOUTES ! »

Alors qu'il ne restait plus que quatre miliciens de l'autre côté des murs, Hanji rassembla les dernières poignées qu'on lui avait confiées et échangea quelques regards avec ses coéquipiers. Eld et Gunther se tenaient debout, leur dos plaqué contre le mur et leur revolver en main. Livaï restait à l'affût, prêt à bondir au signal.

Hanji prit une grande inspiration avant de sortir la grenade fumigène de sa poche. Dans une tentative désespérée, les dernières quinques et revolvers volèrent à travers de la pièce, suivi d'une épaisse fumée blanche.

Des coups de feu fusèrent au plafond, couvrant les cris des otages.

Tout devint opaque, bruyant et indiscernable…

-oOoOoOo-

« Putain ! On n'entend vraiment rien avec ces machins ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent ?! »

Auruo continuait de jurer tout en essayant de régler son oreillette. Avec toutes les interférences et les épais murs dans la cave, établir une communication intelligible n'était pas forcément une chose aisée.

Quant à Eren, il restait assis dos contre le mur et les genoux ramenés contre son torse. Son regard restait vague, abattu. Auruo jeta un bref coup d'œil vers lui. Il fronça les sourcils et soupira à s'en fendre l'âme.

« Arrête de ressasser ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure », lui dit-il en se pointant devant lui. « Pas mal d'apprentis ont l'habitude de faire dans leur froc et de réagir n'importe comment lors de leur première mission. Tu n'es pas le premier, et sûrement pas le dernier. Le Caporal a dit ça sur le coup de l'impulsion, mais je suis persuadé qu'il ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Auruo, j'ai compris », lui dit-il d'une voix assurée. « Je suis juste attentif aux prochaines directives, c'est tout. »

Le milicien plissa les yeux, ne semblant pas gober son bobard. Il émit un « tss » dédaigneux avant de se replonger dans ses réglages.

Malgré ses airs hautains, Eren savait qu'Auruo essayait de le rassurer à sa façon. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait bien penser, ce n'était pas uniquement la réaction du Caporal qu'il craignait.

En réalité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser la scène en boucle dans sa tête. Comme s'il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pas que la réaction du Caporal l'avait vraiment choqué : à sa place, il n'aurait sans doute pas été aussi clément si une personne à moitié goule l'avait retenu en pleine mission. Ce qui le troublait, c'était cette peur. Oui, il avait eu peur. Une peur dévorante qui l'avait pris aux tripes, obstruant sa raison. Mais la véritable cause, ce n'était pas vraiment la tournure de cette mission ou bien la présence d'une goule de rang S à quelques niveaux au-dessus d'eux.

Non.

Sa plus grande frayeur à ce moment-là, c'était que le Caporal s'en aille.

C'était totalement idiot et irraisonné, il en avait parfaitement conscience. Le Caporal faisait parti des meilleurs. Goule de rang S ou pas, il était suffisamment expérimenté et n'interviendrait jamais seul. Il avait plus de chance de survivre que n'importe quel Traqueur.

Et pourtant, il avait essayé de le retenir. Dans le feu de l'action, il avait éprouvé une angoisse inexplicable. Comme s'il avait été complètement déboussolé, craignant de perdre les pédales au moindre dérapage.

Pourtant, il n'y avait rien à craindre : tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'était attendre. Et puis même si la goule s'échappait, le sous-sol serait le dernier endroit où elle irait. Encadré d'un des meilleurs Traqueurs à ses côtés et vu la multitude de Miliciens qui devait entourer l'immeuble, il était sans doute dans le lieu le plus sûr.

Toutefois, il y avait eu ce doute. Cette terrible peur de déraper, de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler sans raison particulière. Même encore maintenant cette crainte le rongeait. Il avait fallu qu'il soit dans ce genre de situation inédite pour qu'il réalise que le seul moyen de le rassurer, c'était de savoir le Caporal près de lui.

Malgré ses airs sévères et glaçants, sa seule présence le calmait et le ramenait à la raison. Il était devenu son ancre, celui qui le ramenait à la réalité dans cet univers trop bancal.

Quand avait-il commencé à devenir aussi dépendant de son supérieur ? Depuis ses premières transformations ? Ou alors après? Il l'ignorait. Et il avait beau essayer de se raisonner lui-même, il ressentait toujours cette boule au creux du ventre depuis qu'il était parti.

Ce constat le déboussolait autant qu'il le terrifiait.

Brusquement, plusieurs détonations le firent sortir de sa torpeur. Auruo se redressa, sur le qui-vive.

Puis plus rien, le silence. Il se passait quelque chose, mais ils ignoraient quoi. La gorge d'Eren se serra.

Puis progressivement, ils entendirent d'autres bruits.

Cela résonnait au loin, comme des frottements depuis l'autre bout du couloir.

Auruo se retourna instantanément, fronçant les sourcils. Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus d'eux.

Peu à peu, une ombre se détacha de la pénombre. Elle longeait la paroi en émettant un gémissement. Auruo fit rempart entre Eren et la silhouette qui leur faisait face à plusieurs mètres.

« Qui va là ? » fit Auruo en se mettant en position, prêt à dégainer sa quinque.

Il avait fallu plusieurs secondes à Eren pour cerner le profil d'un homme. Ce dernier s'appuyait contre le mur, l'air éreinté et sa chemise débrayée. Un de ses bras se terminait brusquement par un moignon sanguinolent.

L'homme d'une quarantaine d'années leva la tête vers eux. Il semblait à la fois fatigué et profondément meurtri. Il stoppa net sa progression, les fixant attentivement telle une bête effrayée. Il s'effondra subitement sur le sol.

« Merde ! » s'exclama Auruo d'un air livide. « Un civil ! »

Ce dernier s'élança calmement vers l'homme qui les dévisageait d'un air paniqué.

« Nous allons vous prendre en charge Monsieur ! Tenez bon ! Eren ! Viens m'aider pour le tenir ! »

Tandis qu'Auruo déchirait un pan de son haut, Eren accourut pour maintenir le pauvre homme. Ce dernier avait un air hagard. Il laissa le Traqueur réaliser les gestes de premiers secours.

« Et le réseau qui passe toujours pas ! » maugréa Auruo. « Tenez bon Monsieur, on s'occupe de vous !

\- Vous… vous êtes qui ? »

\- Nous faisons partie de la Milice Monsieur », continua Auruo. « Que vous est-il arrivé ?

\- Une… une goule… », dit-il avec hésitation. « Je passais la soirée chez des amis… puis tout à coup… Elle a surgi… dans le salon… »

Il grimaça de douleur, se retenant de crier.

« Il devait être l'un des otages » chuchota Auruo à Eren. « Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur, nous nous occupons de vous !»

Eren sentait une énorme boule grandir dans son ventre.

Que pouvait-il bien se passer là-haut ?

-oOoOoOo-

Livaï s'était élancé dans la fumée blanchâtre impénétrable. La goule hurlait, agitant ses tentacules pour tenter de se défendre contre un ennemi invisible. Les otages criaient tandis que les balles continuaient de jaillir en discontinu. Livaï continua sa progression, ne se contenant que de sa mémoire visuelle et des bruits qui l'entouraient pour se frayer un chemin vers sa cible. Il ne percevait que des ombres. Certaines tentaient désespérément de s'enfuir tout en faisant basculer chaises et bibelots, d'autres restaient plaqués contre terre telles des bêtes terrorisées.

Et puis il la vit, cette silhouette difforme à travers la fumée, avec ses six abominables bras gigantesques et tordus. Il se pencha instinctivement, sentant une des tentacules le frôler in extremis à l'épaule tandis qu'une autre s'agitait furieusement vers sa direction. Il dégaina instantanément ses quinques et trancha avec une précision redoutable les membres palpitants à l'aide de ses lames rougeoyantes. La goule hurla de douleur et commença à se tordre dans tous les sens. Livaï continua de se rapprocher, esquivant chaque coup d'un pas agile. Alors qu'un tentacule s'apprêtait à frapper un des otages évanoui sur le sol, il réussit à la trancher de peu.

Il continua sa progression tout en restant concentré sur son objectif.

Elle était là, tout prêt. Livaï faisait le silence autour de lui, ignorant les cris et les détonations. Il ne percevait plus que les bruits de pas de la goule contre le parquet, le déplacement de ses membres s'agitant dans les airs, sa respiration hachée…

Il n'y avait plus que lui, et sa proie.

Puis tout à coup, surgissant de derrière elle, il trancha d'emblée l'énorme appendice implanté au creux de ses reins. La voix de la goule se brisa sous le coup de la douleur tandis qu'elle s'effondrait de tout son long contre le plancher boisé.

Livaï s'avança vers l'ombre meurtrie. Il perçut petit à petit une robe blanche teintée de rouge, puis des cheveux dorés collés et poisseux agglutinés dans une mare de sang. Il découvrit un corps tremblant, comme s'il subissait de multiples et puissants chocs électriques. Il mit brusquement le pied dans la plaie béante, arrachant un cri glaçant à la goule. Livaï saisit une poignée de cheveux, forçant l'apparente jeune femme à relever son torse dans un craquement sinistre. Au milieu de la brume, d'un geste précis et assuré, il brandit sa lame et transperça le buste. Il sentit instantanément le corps se raidir, marquant son dernier souffle. Il relâcha ensuite la chevelure, laissant la carcasse retomber mollement contre le sol.

Livaï ferma les yeux, prenant une longue inspiration. Il sentait chacun de ses muscles se décontracter, son pic d'adrénaline redescendre. Il émit un soupir de satisfaction.

C'était éreintant et incroyablement bon à la fois.

« Hanji ! » avertit-il en s'éloignant du corps sans vie de la goule pour secourir un otage. « Tu peux dire à Erwin de remballer son artillerie. Sa mission à la con vient de se terminer. »

-oOoOoOo-

Eren tenait le blessé dans ses bras. Le garrot d'Auruo avait permis de limiter le saignement, mais le pauvre homme avait besoin de soins au plus vite.

« Ah ! Je commence à capter quelque chose ! » s'écria Auruo en se redressant.

Eren fixa attentivement son coéquipier, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien se tramer au milieu de tous les grésillements qu'il percevait dans son oreillette.

« C'est fini ! » s'exclama Auruo. « La mission est finie ! La goule a été neutralisée ! »

Les yeux d'Eren s'écarquillèrent, à la fois surpris et heureux de la nouvelle. Le blessé s'agita, encore déboussolé.

« - C'est… c'est fini…? Elle… n'est plus… »

Il tourna son visage fatigué vers Eren, comme en attente d'une réponse inespérée. Eren prit une inspiration pour essayer de le rassurer :

« Oui », confirma-t-il. « Vous êtes bien en sécurité ici. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre, on va très bientôt vous sortir d'ici. »

Les traits de l'homme s'adoucirent et ses muscles se détendirent. Auruo ricana :

« Finalement, tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal pour une première mission gamin. »

Eren accueillit ses paroles bienveillantes sous son masque moqueur. Il se sentit enfin soulagé tandis qu'Auruo s'avança vers la sortie pour essayer de capter les prochaines instructions.

Le poids dans son estomac s'allégeait, il se sentait un peu plus serein. Il avait hâte de retourner à la surface et souhaitait retrouver les autres au plus vite et s'assurer que le reste de l'escouade allait bien.

Et puis subitement, sa vision fut obscurcie par une épaisse ombre. Ce fut tellement rapide et brutal qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser la situation.

Auruo fut projeté violemment par cette masse difforme. Son corps gisait au bas des escaliers, inanimé.

Eren se figea, sous le choc. Il ne réalisa pas de suite que le blessé se redressait.

Le regard d'Eren oscilla entre la silhouette immobile d'Auruo et l'homme qui se présentait maintenant face à lui. Dos droit et respiration calme, ce dernier était devenu méconnaissable. Ses yeux eurent besoin d'un temps d'adaptation avant d'assimiler que la masse brune et sombre provenait d'une des épaules de l'ancien otage.

Ce dernier le fixa de ses pupilles rougeâtres sur fond de sclère noire, puis émit un petit ricanement sinistre.

« J'ai eu vraiment chaud ! Un peu plus et j'allais être démasqué. »

Il agita son moignon et sa manche en lambeau, tout en prenant un air blasé.

« Elle ne m'a vraiment pas loupé, cette connasse ! Elle a failli me faire griller ! On ne dérange pas les autres qui s'apprêtent à bouffer, merde ! J'espère bien qu'ils lui feront la peau ! »

Eren restait toujours aussi statique, en pleine confusion.

Mais qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ? Qui était ce type ? Auruo… Et _ça_ … ?

Il devait retrouver son calme, retrouver ses moyens, analyser la situation… Tout doucement, il glissa une main dans sa veste pour saisir la poignée de sa quinque.

L'étrange individu se tourna vers lui en arborant un sourire inquiétant.

« Je ne sais pas d'où tu sors, mais tu m'as vraiment sauvé d'une belle merde ! »

Eren stoppa son geste, décontenancé.

« Comment tu as fait pour t'introduire chez eux ? Tu te fais passer pour l'un d'eux ? » lui demanda-t-il avec comme une pointe d'admiration dans la voix. « C'est quoi ton truc ? »

Eren ne répondit pas, toujours immobile. Le type le regarda d'un œil suspicieux.

« Tu es vraiment bizarre… Enfin, cela ne m'étonne pas si tu viens de chez Sina. Pas que je ne vous aime pas, hein ! Je respecte vos principes, tout ça, mais je suis trop lâche pour entreprendre ce genre de trucs ! »

Il émit un petit rire puis s'avança en direction du corps d'Auruo. Une forme s'échappait de son épaule gauche, telle une épaisse queue reptilienne.

Le cœur d'Eren rata un battement. Un frisson parcourut tout son corps et sa respiration commençait à se hacher.

« Je vais devoir attendre plusieurs jours avant de retrouver l'usage de mon bras », se plaignit-il. « Heureusement qu'on a un encas tout prêt ! »

Son calme… Il devait retrouver son calme. Ne surtout pas se transformer… Essayer de se défendre ainsi qu'Auruo, sans perdre le contrôle…

-oOoOoOo-

« Equipe Delta, vous m'entendez ? C'est à vous ! Equipe Delta ? »

Alors que Gunther et Eld s'occupaient des civils, Hanji continuait d'appeler sans cesse sans obtenir de réponse.

« Le réseau doit mal passer en sous-sol », fit Livaï en s'avançant vers les escaliers. « On se cassera moins le cul en allant les chercher directement. »

Tout un coup, un bruit sourd fit trembler les murs. Une grosse chute, un choc violent.

Comme un mauvais pressentiment, le sang de Livaï ne fit qu'un tour.

Il se précipita dans les escaliers, actionnant le micro dans son oreillette :

« A toutes les équipes ! Sécurisation immédiate de l'Oiseau au sous-sol ! Je répète : sécurisation immédiate de l'Oiseau au sous-sol ! »

Il ressaisit ses poignées, prêt à les actionner. Petra s'était mêlée à une escouade et vint le rejoindre. Une fois la porte du sous-sol franchie, Livaï aperçut directement en bas des marches le corps inanimé d'Auruo. Petra s'y précipita, et blêmit lorsqu'elle découvrit le long filet de sang qui s'échappait du coin de ses lèvres.

« Auruo ! » paniqua-t-elle tout en lui assénant de légères tapes sur les joues. « Réveille-toi Auruo ! »

Livaï continua sa progression dans l'obscurité, signalant aux autres de le suivre d'un mouvement de main.

Ce fut une fois en bas des escaliers qu'il eut un aperçu de la situation, tout au fond du sombre couloir.

Il voyait la silhouette d'Eren, à genoux, s'acharnant frénétiquement sur quelque chose au sol avec sa masse bleue électrique en main. Au fur et à mesure que Livaï se rapprochait, il percevait de plus en plus nettement les éclats flamboyants s'échappant de son dos. Les coups raisonnaient de plus en plus forts dans une cadence effrénée, accompagnés de bruits de craquements lugubres. Livaï continua d'avancer au rythme des martèlements réguliers, distinguant à présent le corps démembré à ses pieds et les giclures de sang éclaboussant les murs.

Les autres Traqueurs commençaient à sortir leur arme, mais Livaï leurs ordonna de rester à leur position d'un vif geste de main. Il marcha encore jusqu'à lui, silencieusement et ses lames rougeoyantes toujours aux poings, jusqu'à n'arriver plus qu'à deux mètres de lui.

Son visage déformé par la colère, Eren s'obstinait dans son rôle de sinistre métronome humanoïde en s'acharnant sur le corps à la tête fracassée. Livaï détailla la carcasse, reliée à une sorte de membrane sombre se mouvant dans de vulgaires spasmes.

Livaï eut quelques difficultés à rassembler tous les éléments devant ce spectacle inquiétant. Il se redressa, et l'appela d'une voix calme :

« Eren, stop ! »

Mais l'adolescent ne l'entendait pas, comme pris dans une espèce de transe. Sa respiration était forte, saccadée. Sa mâchoire était crispée et ses yeux écarquillés. Il l'entendit alors murmurer :

« Tuer… Le tuer… Tuer… ! »

Livaï serra des dents, tendu. Il désactiva ses quinques et s'avança doucement vers lui tout en continuant de l'appeler avec insistance :

« Eren, ressaisis-toi ! Eren ! »

Lorsqu'il arriva à un peu moins d'un mètre de lui, les gestes de l'apprenti ralentirent. Son visage souillé de sang et de larmes se tourna doucement vers lui, tandis que la masse tomba mollement sur le sol.

« Ca… poral… ? »

Il continuait de le fixer, ses pupilles rougeâtres s'agrandissant tout en gardant une expression neutre.

« Il est déjà mort Eren », tenta de le ressaisir Livaï tout en s'agenouillant près de lui. « Lâche ton arme. »

Les autres miliciens se rapprochèrent, pointant le revolver vers lui. Eren les ignorait alors que ses doigts restaient crispés sur la poignée de sa quinque. Il continuait d'observer son supérieur avec cette expression figée tandis que des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

Livaï s'avança précautionneusement, puis enroula lentement ses bras autour de l'adolescent pour le rapprocher contre lui. D'une main appuyée contre sa nuque, il cala son visage sur son épaule.

« C'est fini, tout est terminé. Détends-toi. »

Progressivement, il sentit les muscles de l'adolescent se détendre. Son kagune volatile se résorbait petit à petit dans son dos tandis que ses mains relâchèrent son arme pour venir s'agripper fermement à sa veste.

Eren lâcha un soupir, sonnant comme une douloureuse plainte.

Eren recouvrait peu à peu ses esprits, s'accrochant peu à peu à cette présence familière. Il se laissa envelopper doucement par cette odeur unique et cette chaleur réconfortante.

Il se sentit mieux, apaisé, se laissant petit à petit emporter par la fatigue.

Le Caporal était revenu… Il pouvait enfin redevenir lui-même…

-oOoOoOo-

Eren reprit peu à peu ses esprits à l'extérieur. Appuyé contre la fourgonnette et enroulé dans une couverture de survie, il découvrit un peu hébété l'agitation effervescente autour de lui.

Les Veilleurs tentaient d'apaiser la foule de curieux agglutinée autour du bâtiment et les résidents qui souhaitaient rentrer chez eux, tandis que des Traqueurs aidaient à transporter les corps des goules recouverts d'une bâche.

Eren aperçut un peu plus loin Auruo, assis sur un brancard à l'arrière d'une ambulance en compagnie des autres membres de l'escouade. Il avait l'air un peu sonné même s'il s'efforçait de se tenir droit.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour lui », fit le Caporal à côté de lui. « Il a la tête dure. A part une légère commotion et quelques points de suture sur la langue, il se porte plutôt bien.

\- EREEEEEN ! »

L'adolescent sursauta lorsqu'Hanji débarqua comme une furie.

« Oh mon dieu ! Tu as été génial ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec euphorie tout en rapprochant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. « Si je m'étais attendue à ça ! Toi, devant une goule, en face à face ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment tu as…

\- Stop, la Foldingue. »

Le Caporal l'interrompit, la repoussant légèrement d'Eren.

« Laisse-le respirer, il n'a pas la tête à ça. »

Hanji se tut tout en continuant de fixer intensément Eren, sans prendre plus en considération les remarques de l'autre Capitaine.

« Cela a dû être un carnage », constata-t-elle en examinant les traces de salissures sur l'uniforme d'Eren. « La pauvre…

\- Désolé… » balbutia Eren. « Tout est encore un peu confus dans ma tête… Je ne réalise pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé. »

L'adolescent marqua une pause, l'air inquiet.

« Je crois avoir perdu le contrôle… Est-ce que la mission… ? »

Hanji éclata de rire, le faisant de nouveau sursauter.

« La mission a été un véritable succès ! Bon, on a eu quelques incidents de parcours! Mais deux goules pour le prix d'une, nous sommes vernis ! Et en plus, tu en as tué une par toi-même tout en défendant un coéquipier !

\- Tu as oublié qu'il s'est transformé », maugréa le Caporal.

« Et c'est encore mieux ! » s'esclaffa Hanji. « Et d'après les témoins, il s'est acharné sur la goule et seulement sur elle ! Et un bon point pour son dossier ! »

Le chef d'escouade se tut, ne partageant pas forcément le même optimisme que son homologue.

Hanji attrapa vivement les mains d'Eren, les yeux brillants.

« Et avec un peu de chance, on pourra de nouveau nous laisser poursuivre nos expériences !

\- Hanji… » fit le Caporal sur un ton menaçant.

« Capitaine ! » l'appela Moblit. « Le Commandant Smith cherche à vous joindre sur le canal depuis vingt minutes !

\- Oups ! J'ai oublié de me connecter pour le briefing ! »

Hanji relâcha immédiatement Eren et s'éloigna tout en portant un doigt à son oreillette. « Tu me raconteras tout en détail demain ! Je ne veux pas en louper une miette ! »

Le Capitaine s'éloigna en riant. Eren ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement une fois Hanji partie. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un peu de calme, et sa présence lui semblait un peu trop envahissante pour le moment…

« Comment tu te sens ? » lui demanda le Caporal.

Eren tressaillit, puis lui répondit.

« Ca va. Même si j'ai encore du mal à réaliser…

Il examina ses mains, encore éclaboussées de sang séché.

« Tiens », lui dit son supérieur en lui tendant un morceau de tissu blanc. « Essuie-toi avant d'en foutre partout. »

Eren saisit le mouchoir et le remercia. Il s'essuya, un peu gêné, tandis que Livaï restait appuyé contre la fourgonnette. Pas mal de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Il ressassait encore la scène en boucle. Lui en train de se jeter sur la goule, quinque en main, s'acharnant sur lui encore et encore.

Sur le moment, il n'avait éprouvé aucune peur. Juste une immense colère, et une envie irrépressible de rendre justice lui-même. Le genre d'émotion qui l'avait plusieurs fois submergé : à la cérémonie, le sauvetage de Mikasa, Shiganshina…

Et puis il avait fini par se transformer. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était bien plus différent…

Il n'avait pas perdu connaissance, été pris par surprise ou bien s'était énervé par certains discours. Il n'avait pas non plus senti cette force le submerger, ou avoir eu l'impression de perdre totalement le contrôle d'un seul coup.

Non. Il s'était lancé sur la goule, quinque en main, et bien décidé à l'achever comme n'importe quel Traqueur. Il voulait éviter d'utiliser ses pouvoirs et suivre le plan.

Et pourtant, au fur et à mesure qu'il avait enchainé les coups, son kagune s'était développé sans qu'il ne se sente écrasé par sa puissance. Pire : il ne s'était pas aperçu de son apparition alors que la scène restait encore bien claire dans sa tête. Et cette perte de contrôle… Ce n'était ni dû à la peur ou la rage. Tout ce qui le motivait à ce moment-là, c'était d'assouvir ce désir. Un désir obsessionnel, malsain, qui l'avait envahi de tout son être : tuer.

Non pas tuer pour survivre ou défendre qui que ce soit, non. C'était tuer par pur plaisir.

Le plaisir d'écraser la personne en face de lui, d'avoir le pouvoir de sentir la vie s'échapper au dernier battement de cœur, d'entendre ses os craquer sous chaque coup…

Il effleura les lambeaux de l'arrière de sa veste du bout de ses doigts, comme pour trouver une redoutable preuve de que ce qu'il avait vécu cette nuit. Il frissonna, se remémorant de ces sensations troublantes et de cette obsession terrifiante.

Même si c'était une goule, comment avait-il pu réagir comme ça ? Comment avait-il pu agir de manière aussi… bestiale ?

Toujours à ses côtés, le Caporal le coupa en plein dans ses interrogations intérieures.

« Concernant ton interposition de tout à l'heure, oublie-ça », lui dit-il tout en guettant les autres Miliciens s'activer dans diverses tâches. « Je vais fermer les yeux pour cette fois-ci, vu que c'était ta première sortie et que tout le monde était sur les nerfs. Par contre, il n'y a pas intérêt à ce que cela se reproduise.

\- Caporal », fit Eren avec un air embarrassé. « Au sujet du sous-sol, avec la goule… »

Son supérieur marqua une pause. Il le scruta du coin de l'œil, attentif à ce qu'il allait lui dire. Eren déglutit et demanda, hésitant :

« Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose… de mal ? »

Le Caporal resta silencieux, bras croisés, sans le quitter du regard. Il reprit la parole avec placidité :

« Tu as complètement pété un plomb, c'est un fait. Il n'y a pas de notions de bien ou de mal là-dedans. Mais on va s'en tenir au scénario où tu as tué la goule et probablement sauvé un Milicien. Cette version ne sonne pas fausse, donc autant la soutenir dans notre propre intérêt.

\- Et si vous n'aviez pas été là ? » s'inquiéta Eren. « Je veux dire… Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui s'était présenté à côté de moi à votre place ? Si je m'étais laissé emporter ? Ou même…

\- Mais cela n'est pas arrivé », l'interrompit-il. « Tout le monde est sain et sauf, les goules ont été abattues, l'affaire est close. Excepté te torturer les méninges, cela ne sert à rien d'imaginer toutes sortes de scénarios qui ne sont jamais arrivés. Nous étions déjà tous conscients que tu serais instable face à ce type de situation, et ce qui s'est passé n'a fait que confirmer largement nos déductions. Même si on doit s'estimer heureux que cela n'ait pas davantage dégénéré. »

Eren détourna le regard, continuant de se frotter les mains avec gêne. Son supérieur reprit :

« Mais maintenant que cette mission merdique est achevée, on devrait pouvoir de nouveau nous laisser le temps de t'apprendre à maitriser ton kagune. On va bien finir par t'inculquer comment contrôler ce truc sans que j'intervienne à la moindre merde. Cela prendra du temps, mais on finira par y arriver. »

Il termina ses mots en tendant sa paume, réclamant son mouchoir. Eren le lui rendit, en esquissant un léger sourire.

Le Caporal se tourna en direction du reste de l'escouade et leur fit signe de venir.

« La récréation est terminée », fit-il en assénant quelques coups à la camionnette. « On rentre. »

Il ouvrit les portes et s'y engouffra. Eren resta encore un peu de temps dehors, en attendant que ses coéquipiers les rejoignent avant de regagner l'arrière de la fourgonnette.

Il releva un peu la tête, examinant le croissant de lune. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas pu voir le ciel. Le ciel découvert, loin des murs... Il prit une longue inspiration, nostalgique de son ancienne liberté.

Il se remémora les soirées avec Mikasa et Armin. Ce dernier arrivait à leur indiquer quelques constellations qui peinaient à apparaître à travers l'éclairage citadin, et lui essayait d'imaginer les tracés que formaient les étoiles.

Eren soupira. Ses amis lui manquaient terriblement…

Alors qu'il continuait d'observer le ciel, il aperçut brièvement une étrange forme en haut d'un toit d'immeuble. Intrigué, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

Cela ressemblait à une sorte d'ombre, les espionnant du haut de la tour...

« Eren », l'interpella Erd qui venait tout juste d'arriver à son niveau. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Surpris, Eren secoua la tête et s'excusa.

« Désolé, j'étais ailleurs.

\- Pas de soucis, la soirée était épuisante. Vivement qu'on rentre pour une bonne douche bien chaude ! »

Erd s'engouffra dans le fourgon, juste après Petra et Gunther.

Avant de rentrer à son tour dans le véhicule, Eren se retourna brièvement en direction de l'endroit où il avait aperçu cette étrange silhouette. Mais à la place, il ne vit que du vide.

Il ne se focalisa pas plus dessus et rejoignit les autres. La fatigue et le stress devaient lui jouer des tours…

* * *

 _Alors…. Réactions ?_

 _Vous étiez tellement nombreux à imaginer les pires scénarios ! P_ _lusieurs d'entre vous suspectaient une hécatombe… Bande de monstres, je vous adore n_n.  
_

 _\- La découverte du Refuge et la présentation du plan par Hanji ?_

 _\- Est-ce que l'action est fluide ?_

 _\- Carla et Kyklo ? (je crois que cette reprise a dû froisser certains fans :'))_

 _\- Les interrogations d'Eren et sa transformation ?_

 _\- Livaï en pleine intervention ?_

 _\- Les échanges entre Eren et Livaï ?_

 _\- Le dénouement final ?_

 _\- Nouvelles questions et théories ?_

 _Pour le coup de la seconde goule, je pense que vous avez dû tilter ça direct. Mais bon, dur de travailler le suspense à ce niveau X'D. Quant au chapitre au général, j'espère tout de même vous avoir agréablement surpris n_n'.  
_

 _J'espère que j'arrive à me faire pardonner de ce retard avec ce long chapitre !_

 _Concernant mes mésaventures de ces 3-4 derniers mois : pour faire bref, j'ai subi quelques événements en cascade depuis mon retour de voyage mi-avril… Pas mal de travaux suite à mon emménagement (et donc, pas vraiment de place pour m'installer et écrire tranquillou). Et lorsque j'ai pu enfin sortir la tête hors de l'eau et me consacrer à l'écriture (c'est-à-dire en mi-juin !), je me suis retrouvée en pleine crise d'anémie. Crise assez bénin (je n'ai pas eu recours à l'hospitalisation non plus), mais j'étais constamment crevée une fois de retour chez moi et écrire deux phrases cohérentes me demandaient un effort surhumain. Mon cerveau ne suivait donc plus et je passais mes soirées à végéter, d'où un retard assez conséquent dans mon écriture et aussi pour répondre à certain(e)s d'entre vous :(. Mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que je suis mon traitement depuis un peu plus d'un mois et que je suis de nouveau partie dans ma lancée ! J'espère que cette fois-ci vous n'aurez pas à attendre aussi longtemps pour le vingtième chapitre, surtout que je souhaite un jour terminer cette histoire ahah !_

 _D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à visiter le blog d'Easyan et moi-même pour avoir quelques news n_n (_ _: / / shadow-of-the-beast . over-blog ). J'ai publié un nouveau post sur LOE, dédié à l'anémie et le cas d'Eren. Pas très ouf, mais cela vous permettra peut-être d'en savoir un peu plus sur cette pathologie et, peut-être, alimenter quelques théories sur la nature d'Eren :))._

 _En vous remerciant encore de votre soutien, et en espérant vous retrouvez plus nombreux dans les commentaires !_

 _En espérant à très bientôt dans un prochain chapitre !_

 _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 **Guest :** _Hello ! C'est vrai que le démarrage de LOE est un peu long (cet euphémisme XD)… Même s'il est nécessaire pour introduire l'univers et les personnages, il faut être un peu patient pour être plonger enfin dans l'intrigue n_n'. Mais si j'ai réussi à t'accrocher jusqu'au chapitre 18, c'est qu'on tient le bon bout XD. Quant à l'action, je crois que ce chapitre 19 rattrape largement les chapitres précédents :p. A très bientôt j'espère !_

 **Lilia :** _Mais non mais non ! Le nouveau chapitre est arrivé voyons ! X'D Sinon je vais mieux malgré mes petites mésaventures. Désolée de t'avoir inquiétée n_n'. J'espère en tout cas que je suis à moitié pardonnée avec ce chapitre… :x_

 **Pinku :** _Hello ! Merci de t'être posée pour écrire ce commentaire ahah ! Epargner Eren ? Mais quelle idée ! Il est si drôle de le martyriser voyons, ahah ! XD Hanji est un peu spéciale, je l'avoue n_n'. Elle est préoccupée du bien-être d'Eren, mais son enthousiasme et sa passion pour les goules la dépassent un peu parfois… n_n' Et quant au rapprochement… Cela arrivera lentement mais sûrement ! XD Merci encore pour ton commentaire, et en espérant te relire très bientôt n_n._

 **Wenou77 :** _Salut ! Merci beaucoup de ta review et je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu ! Ecrire les lettres d'un point de vue des autres personnages était un petit défi que j'ai bien aimé mener ! Et si en plus j'appuie sur ta corde sensible, c'est que j'ai plutôt bien réussi mon effet :p. J'espère en tout cas que tu as bien aimé ce chapitre, dont le style change carrément du premier X'D. A très bientôt !_

 _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _Merci à_ ** _Going-to-Hell-for-Shipping_** _pour la révision (surtout vu sa longueur ! X'D) !_


	21. Chapitre 20

_Hellow chères morfales !_

 _Non vous ne rêvez pas ! Le chapitre 20 déjà publié ! Après les derniers chapitres qui ont été publiés sur plusieurs mois d'intervalles, voici celui-ci posté 10 jours après ! Truc de malade !_

 _Merci beaucoup à_ _ **Going-to-Hell-for-Shipping**_ _d'avoir livré aussi rapidement cette correction ! 30 pages en quelques jours, surtout après sa rentrée, c'est tellement ÉNORME que je me culpabilise de lui avoir demandé la correction pour cette semaine ! Surtout que certains passages avaient cruellement besoin d'être rectifié... n_n' Grâce à elle, j'ai pu poster ce chapitre tout juste avant mon départ en vacances et cela a pu vous éviter une longue période d'attente ! Vraiment, remerciez-la ! T-T_

 _\- J'apprécie toutes les critiques, même négatives du moment qu'elles sont constructives. Merci de signaler les fautes, ce serait rendre service pour corriger ça au plus vite n_n -_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Le paradoxe du Milicien**

Eren ouvrit lentement les yeux dès les premières notes du réveil. Premières notes qui furent quasi-instantanément étouffées par la paume de main de son supérieur.

L'adolescent attendit patiemment que le Caporal détache ses sangles. Ses gestes étaient devenus mécaniques à force de répéter ce même rituel matinal. Comme par automatisme, Eren se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer.

Une routine quotidienne, qui détonnait étrangement avec les événements de la veille.

Eren avait peiné pour s'endormir avec toutes les questions qui le hantaient.

Comment cette goule avait-il pu le confondre avec l'un des leurs ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas sentir le déclenchement de son kagune ? Et pourquoi ce désir de tuer l'avait poussé à s'acharner autant sur un cadavre ?

Ce désir morbide, bestial et dément… Même si c'était contre une goule, Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le jour où cette envie jettera son dévolu sur un véritable être humain. Quel pouvait en être l'élément déclencheur ? Etait-ce vraiment sa colère contre la goule ? Ou bien la violence de leur affrontement ? Le stress, les angoisses ? Il ne savait pas quoi en déduire.

Une fois propre et vêtu de son uniforme, Eren sortit de la salle d'eau. Comme à chaque fois, il l'attendait tout en jetant quelques coups d'œil sur sa paperasse.

Il y avait aussi ça : cette peur excessive de perdre de vue le Caporal. Cette réflexion le taraudait également.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse avoir un jour une crainte aussi puérile. Bien qu'il avait conscience qu'il était devenu dépendant du Caporal pour ses transformations et pour apaiser ses cauchemars, jamais il aurait pu imaginer que cela prenne autant de proportions.

« Tu as l'air fatigué. »

La voix du Caporal le sortit instantanément de sa rêverie.

« Cela doit être à cause de la mission d'hier soir », répondit-il. « J'ai eu le sommeil un peu plus léger que d'habitude. »

Eren rajusta sa veste et se vêtit de son vieux brassard. En jetant quelques coups d'œil vers son supérieur, il remarqua que ces cernes étaient plus creusés.

« Vous aussi, vous avez l'air fatigué.

\- Mes heures de sommeil sont décalées pour assurer ta surveillance », lui dit-il. « Il est normal que je sois fatigué à cette heure-ci. »

Eren ne disait rien, mais il savait que sa mine était plus éreintée que d'habitude. Ce qui était plutôt normal vu qu'il avait enchaîné directement sur sa surveillance nocturne une fois rentré au camp hier soir. Eren était à la fois admiratif et effrayé.

Une fois ses bottines enfilées, le Caporal ouvrit la grille. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le niveau supérieur où un autre Traqueur devait prendre la relève.

Une fois arrivés, ils retrouvèrent Moblit devant les écrans de surveillance. Ce dernier se redressa et les salua d'un poing sur le cœur.

« Caporal », l'interpella-t-il. « Le Capitaine Zoé tenait à vous avertir qu'elle souhaiterait interroger Eren ce matin. Elle a un contretemps, mais elle ne devrait plus tarder.

\- Pas de problème », lui dit-il d'un ton indifférent alors qu'il commençait à se diriger vers la sortie.

« Par contre, elle voudrait également que vous soyez présent. »

Le Traqueur fronça les sourcils, visiblement mécontent d'être retenu plus longtemps.

« Cette folle ne peut pas attendre un peu plus tard dans la journée ? » maugréa-t-il.

« Elle a vraiment insisté… », lui répondit-il avec un air embarrassé. « Vu que vous étiez également présent… »

Le Caporal pesta et s'appuya contre le mur.

« Il a intérêt à se magner le cul », siffla-t-il.

Moblit se tourna ensuite vers Eren avec un sourire.

« En attendant, je vais t'examiner rapidement et te prélever un peu de sang. Je te laisse t'installer. »

Eren s'exécuta, tout en regardant Moblit préparer le matériel et mener les examens habituels.

Eren le dévisageait tandis qu'il continuait de l'ausculter. Il était plutôt impressionné que Moblit puisse se conduire aussi sereinement que d'habitude après tous les événements de la veille.

« Vous tenez le coup ? Je veux dire, vous devriez être fatigué après ce qu'il s'est passé hier… »

Moblit le regarda, un peu surpris.

« Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose par rapport aux autres Traqueurs », assura-t-il sur un ton serein. « Donc je vais plutôt bien.

\- Mais vous avez tout de même joué le rôle de l'appât », poursuivit Eren. « Même si vous n'avez pas participé activement à un affrontement direct, cela a dû vous demander pas mal d'efforts pour incarner un rôle.

\- J'ai un peu l'habitude de jouer les appâts en mission », lui dit-il. « Et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il y a un dérapage, et je suis plutôt habitué à faire face à ce genre d'imprévus. Et vu que tout s'est bien terminé, je n'ai eu aucun mal à m'endormir sur mes deux oreilles. »

Eren était impressionné par son professionnalisme et son humilité.

Eren se souvenait de ses cours théoriques sur les fonctions de l'appât. Jouer une autre personne, observer sa cible, être à l'affût à tout moment… Même si ce n'était pas épuisant physiquement, cela demandait un véritable travail pour se glisser dans la peau de quelqu'un d'autre pour s'approcher d'une goule sans se faire démasquer. Et il suffisait de peu de choses pour que la goule suspecte la supercherie… mentalement, cela devait être éreintant.

Alors que Moblit terminait la prise de sang, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Moblit sursauta, manquant de faire tomber son tube contenant le liquide rougeâtre.

« Excusez-moi ! » s'exclama Hanji le souffle court. « Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? » lui demanda le Caporal sur un ton agacé. « A cette heure-ci, je doute que cela soit à cause des transports.

\- Pas du tout ! » lui dit son homologue en déposant son sac contre son bureau encombré et en se précipitant pour enfiler sa blouse. « Je voulais récolter quelques informations avant de retourner au camp. J'ai dû aller interroger quelques personnes et faire des recherches sur certains éléments.

\- Je parie que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit », dit le Caporal avec un air blasé.

« J'avais beaucoup trop de choses à rapporter ! » s'exclama Hanji avec un petit rire surexcité. « Et puis après quelques tasses de café, je suis en pleine forme ! Je te l'assure !

\- On verra ça tout de suite au cours de ton interrogatoire. Et pourquoi veux-tu absolument m'interroger maintenant ? Cela ne pouvait pas attendre ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! » fit Hanji faussement offusquée. « Il faut interroger les personnes tant que leur mémoire est encore fraiche ! J'aurais pu me contenter uniquement du témoignage d'Auruo, mais je souhaiterais connaître aussi ta version des faits.

\- Tu as interrogé Auruo ? » lui dit-il sur un ton glaçant. « Il s'est blessé et a besoin de repos.

\- Mais je ne l'ai pas embêté trop longtemps ! » assura Hanji. « Et vu qu'il est resté évanoui pendant toute la durée de la transformation d'Eren, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à en tirer. »

Tout en ignorant le regard noir du Traqueur, le Capitaine se tourna vers Eren.

« Ca va Eren ? Tu te sens en forme ?

\- Cela peut aller », répondit-il un peu hésitant.

« Très bien ! » s'exclama Hanji avec enthousiasme tout en s'installant sur sa chaise de bureau. « Installe-toi Eren, j'ai quelques questions à te poser. Moblit, tu peux partir te reposer.

\- Je vais d'abord faire un peu de rangement, » lui répondit-il. « Il faudrait vraiment que vous preniez l'habitude de nettoyer un peu plus votre paillasse Capitaine.

\- Toujours aussi maniaque à ce que je vois », s'exclama Hanji tout en déblayant ses papiers d'un revers de main.

« Tu devrais pourtant suivre ses conseils », fit Livaï. « C'est dégueulasse ici. »

Sans prendre part à leur querelle, Eren s'assit devant Hanji. Quant au Caporal, il se contenta de rester appuyé contre le mur à côté d'eux.

« Allez Eren, dis-moi tout », lui demanda Hanji tout en sortant de quoi noter.

Eren commença par lui expliquer ce qu'il se remémorait d'hier soir : l'attente au sous-sol, l'annonce de la fuite de la goule, les déplacements vers l'autre bâtiment, l'altercation avec le Caporal, les bruits qu'ils entendaient lors de l'assaut sur la goule, l'otage qui s'avérait en être une, l'attaque contre Auruo, sa transformation…

Hanji le laissait parler sans l'interrompre, le regardant attentivement tout en griffonnant silencieusement. Cela lui faisait drôle de la voir si attentive alors qu'elle semblait si éparpillée d'habitude.

« Intéressant… », déclara-t-elle en fixant Eren lorsqu'il finit de parler. « Et quelle était l'attitude de la goule lorsque tu cites qu'elle a attaqué seulement Auruo ?

\- Et bien c'était un peu étrange », répondit Eren sur un ont peu assuré. « Mes souvenirs sont un peu confus, mais il me semblait qu'elle ne s'inquiétait pas de moi. A croire qu'elle pensait que j'étais comme l'une des leurs.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » lui demanda le Caporal.

« Et bien elle semblait dire que je 'l'avais sauvé' », lui dit-il hésitant. « Comme s'il pensait que j'étais une goule qui était infiltrée chez les Traqueurs et que je comptais vous attaquer. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas tout bien compris…

\- Et tu ne t'étais pas transformé à ce moment-là ? » le coupa Hanji.

« Non… » dit Eren un peu pris au dépourvu. « Même si je ne me souviens plus trop quand je m'étais transformé exactement, je suis sûr que mon kagune n'était pas apparu lorsque la goule s'est attaqué à Auruo…

\- MAIS C'EST GENIAL ! »

Hanji s'était adressé brusquement, les paumes claquant bruyamment contre son bureau.

« Hey », l'interpella le Caporal. « Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

\- Tu ne comprends vraiment pas ? » dit Hanji avec enthousiasme. « Les goules reconnaissent Eren comme l'un des leurs !

\- Mais… comment ? » demanda Eren incrédule.

« L'odeur voyons ! » gloussa Hanji. « L'odeur ! Les goules ont toujours eu un odorat hyper développé, notamment pour reconnaître leurs semblables ! »

Eren ne semblait pas tout bien saisir et restait dubitatif.

« Me reconnaître en tant que goule ? » répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi m'aurait-elle reconnu ? Lors de l'attaque de la Cérémonie, j'ai été face à d'autres goules et toutes m'ont pris pour un humain lambda. Pourquoi cette fois-ci ce serait différent ?

\- Il faut prendre en compte plusieurs facteurs », dit Hanji sur un ton plus posé. « Une forte concentration de cellules RC peut stimuler le sens olfactif des goules. Lors de la Cérémonie, ton taux devait être plus bas qu'actuellement. Second point sur la mission d'hier, tu as dis que tu l'avais secouru. En t'approchant d'elle, la goule a dû mieux percevoir ton odeur. »

Hanji commença à ricaner tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Quelle découverte ! Cela fait plusieurs semaines que nous n'avions pas eues de telles avancées ! C'est génial ! Et toi ? Tu as senti quelque chose de particulier ?

\- Pas vraiment », lui répondit Eren en trouvant cette question vraiment bizarre sur le coup. « Je n'ai rien senti d'inhabituel. Comme je l'ai dis, j'ai découvert qu'il était une goule une fois qu'il s'est attaqué à Auruo. C'est tout.

\- Oh quel dommage ! » fit Hanji en prenant un air déçu. « Cela aurait été tellement top si tu pouvais en détecter toi aussi !

\- Au lieu de te faire dessus, tu ne peux pas enchaîner tes questions ? » intervint le Caporal sur un ton agacé. « Tu as apparemment insisté pour que je reste ici pour répondre à tes questions, alors pose-les.

\- Oui oui ! » lui dit Hanji sur un ton surexcité. « C'est vrai que tu dois te reposer, je te néglige un peu pour le coup ! »

Hanji pointa sa mine vers lui, tout en lui posant plus calmement ses questions.

« Vu que tu es intervenu lors de sa transformation, peux-tu nous décrire ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?

\- Rien de sensationnel : je suis arrivé, son kagune était activé, il était énervé, je suis intervenu, fin.

\- Et rien de particulier ? »

Le Caporal se tourna vers Eren. Ce dernier se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise.

« Eren », lui demanda-t-il. « Comment tu t'es senti lors de ta transformation ? »

L'adolescent se crispa. Il tritura l'ongle de son pouce pendant qu'il cherchait ses mots.

« Et bien… Je ne me rappelle plus trop », leur dit-il. « Je ne me souviens plus quand exactement mon kagune est apparu, mais je sais que j'ai commencé à devenir étrange lorsque la goule a voulu s'en prendre plus sérieusement à Auruo. J'étais en colère, c'est tout. »

Ce qu'il disait était à moitié vrai, mais il préférait rester évasif sur ses ressentis pour le moment. Même si cela pouvait peut-être les avancer dans leurs recherches, il ne se sentait pas prêt pour le leur dévoiler. S'il leur avouait qu'il avait eu du plaisir à tuer, comment réagiraient-ils ? Est-ce qu'ils prendraient cela pour de la déviance ? Sûrement. C'était beaucoup trop tôt, et il préférait encore faire un point sur lui-même plutôt que de leur raconter tout en détails. Et s'il devait en discuter, ce serait sûrement qu'en tête à tête avec Hanji. Elle semblait plutôt compréhensive, et il voulait éviter que le Caporal pense quoique ce soit de bizarre de lui.

Son supérieur continuait de le fixer sans ciller. Pendant ces quelques instants, Eren priait qu'il ne se doute pas de quelque chose.

Le Caporal finit par détourner son regard, semblant soudainement désintéressé.

« Si ton interrogatoire est terminé pour moi Hanji, je me taille.

\- Je n'ai pas d'autres questions », lui sourit son homologue. « Tu peux aller faire dodo. »

Le Caporal se redressa tout en bougonnant, s'apprêtant à quitter le laboratoire.

« J'ai tout de même une question », dit Eren en s'adressant à Hanji. « Vous savez ce qu'est 'Sina' ? »

A l'instant où il prononça ce mot, les deux Traqueurs se figèrent. Le Caporal se retourna vers lui, le regard glacial.

« Où tu as entendu parler de ça ? » lui dit-il d'un ton cinglant.

« Je demandais juste ça comme ça », expliqua Eren, pris au dépourvu. « C'est la goule qui en parlait. Elle me demandait si je venais de 'Sina'. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que cela voulait dire, et je m'étais dit que vous connaissiez peut-être... »

Hanji et le Caporal s'échangèrent des regards en coin, laissant Eren perplexe.

« C'est quelque chose de grave ? » demanda Eren sans trop comprendre.

« Il s'agit d'un groupe de goules », finit par lui avouer le Caporal.

« Livaï ! » s'écria Hanji. « C'est secret défense !

\- Eren est déjà un secret défense à lui tout seul », rétorqua-t-il. « Je ne pense pas qu'Erwin va pousser une gueulante s'il sait ce que c'est. La plupart des Traqueurs sont au courant, et ce n'est pas comme si Eren pouvait divulguer quoi que ce soit au public. »

Son homologue ne semblait pas partager la même opinion, lui lançant un regard noir. Après un long soupir, Hanji s'adressa à Eren.

« Depuis plusieurs années, un groupe de goules se revendiquent appartenir au 'Clan Sina'. Ce Clan est assez agressif et bien organisé, au point que leurs attaques peuvent détromper la vigilance de la MAG. Il nous a été impossible jusqu'à présent d'en capturer une vivante pour l'interroger. Nous ne savons rien d'elles, excepté que ce Clan attaque en bandes organisées.

\- Il s'agit de la même organisation qui a attaqué la Cérémonie », poursuivit le Caporal. « Le même mode opératoire, ces mêmes masques vénitiens ridicules… et le fait qu'elles s'exposent et attaquent sans se soucier de leur propre survie.

\- Mais… mais pourquoi dissimuler cette information au grand public ? » demanda Eren un peu troublé.

\- La terreur », continua Hanji. « Quelle serait la réaction de la population si elle apprenait qu'une organisation de goules attaque massivement ? Ou que le fait d'arrêter des membres de ce clan ne ralentit en rien leurs activités ? Les gens prendraient peur, resteraient cloîtrés chez eux, fuiraient le pays… Ce serait sans doute la panique. Comme après l'attentat de…

\- … Shiganshina », termina Eren.

« Exactement », approuva Hanji. « Nous préférons garder cela secret pour éviter de perturber la population.

\- Est-ce que... il est possible que cela soit les mêmes goules qui ont attaqué il y a six ans ? »

Hanji marqua une pause tout en croisant ses doigts, avant de lui répondre.

« Ce n'est pas exclu. »

Eren eut comme un vertige. Alors ces goules appartenaient à une organisation susceptible d'être à l'origine de chacune des attaques qui lui avait fait tout perdre. Sa famille, son enfance, ses amis, une partie de sa vie…

L'adolescent sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Ca va ? » lui demanda son supérieur.

« Oui », lui répondit-il en hochant la tête. « Je suis juste un peu surpris, je ne vais pas me transformer pour si peu.

\- Bien », fit-il en retirant sa paume. « Mais tu dois comprendre à présent pourquoi on ne divulgue pas leur existence. Il est plus facile pour les gens de continuer à penser que les goules sont trop connes pour s'organiser entre elles. Lorsqu'on arrête des goules du Clan Sina, il vaut mieux que la population croit qu'il s'agit juste de cas isolés que d'un regroupement de goules qui réussit leur coup en se sacrifiant d'elles mêmes. Ce serait comme leur avouer que l'arrestation des goules après une attaque n'est pas forcément synonyme d'une victoire de l'humanité.

\- Le Clan Sina doit donc rester inconnu du grand public », dit Hanji. « Même si nous avons recours à la censure auprès des médias, il est préférable de ne pas empirer la situation en créant une vague de panique au sein de la population. »

Eren n'était pas d'accord sur le principe de camoufler cette vérité, mais se garda de tout commentaire. Après tout, la MAG devait veiller sur la population avant tout, et il pouvait comprendre que des personnes puissent réagir de manière imprévisible.

« Est-ce que la goule qui t'en a parlé faisait partie de ce clan ? » lui demanda le Caporal.

« Je ne crois pas », lui répondit l'adolescent. « Elle semblait ne pas suivre leurs principes, même si elle semblait respectueuse.

\- Il y a donc bien des goules qui connaissent ce clan? » intervint Hanji.

« Apparemment », lui dit-il.

« Et quelle était sa réaction quand elle a cru que tu en faisais partie ?

\- Je ne saurais pas trop l'expliquer », lui avoua-t-il. « Du peu de ce que je m'en souviens, elle semblait juste curieuse. Voire admirative… Mais je peux me tromper. »

Hanji plissa des yeux, tandis qu'Eren poursuivit ses questions.

« Mais lorsque vous capturez des goules, vous n'en avez pas profité pour demander si elles connaissaient le Clan Sina ?

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple », grimaça Hanji. « La plupart des goules capturées sont plutôt silencieuses. Et même en évoquant le sujet de ce Clan, elles préféraient dire qu'elles ne le connaissaient pas. Nous ignorons s'il s'agit d'une vérité ou si c'était une façon pour elles de les couvrir. Quant aux goules provenant de ce Clan, elles préféraient se battre jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive plutôt que de se laisser capturer. Il n'est pas improbable que la deuxième option ait été choisie pour éviter de violentes représailles. »

Eren serra les poings, sourcils froncés.

« Si jamais nous arrivons à une piste, pourrai-je participer à leur traque ? »

La bouche d'Hanji s'étira d'un grand sourire.

« Bien sûr !

\- Tout dépendra de ton entrainement », répondit le Caporal. « Les goules de ce Clan sont loin d'être faciles à abattre. Dans ton état actuel, ce serait un coup à ce que cela tourne mal. C'est déjà une chance d'ailleurs que tu aies pu en buter lors de la Cérémonie. Mais si tu arrives à maitriser ton kagune tout en finalisant avec succès tes missions, tu seras sûrement sollicité sur cette affaire. »

Eren acquiesça, compréhensif.

L'interrogatoire prenant fin, Hanji le raccompagna vers le réfectoire tandis que le Caporal sortait du camp pour rejoindre sa chambre. Sur le chemin, l'adolescent se concentra sur son nouvel objectif.

Le fait que les goules qui avaient massacré sa famille et ses camarades appartiennent à une même entité renforçait sa haine contre elles. Ses adversaires étaient alors plus redoutables qu'il ne le pensait.

A présent que cette première mission était achevée, il devait tout donner aux entrainements pour pouvoir un jour faire partie des Traqueurs qui se chargeront d'arrêter ce Clan.

-oOoOoOo-

Dans la matinée, Eren se trouva en compagnie d'Eld, Petra et Gunther pour qu'ils puissent l'accompagner dans l'une des salles informatisées du camp. Le Caporal avait apparemment insisté pour qu'il gère une partie des tâches administratives, tel qu'un compte-rendu de fin de mission. Vu comment cette dernière s'était déroulée, Eren avait secrètement espéré qu'on passe l'éponge. Mais apparemment, son supérieur comptait vraiment à ce qu'il suive scrupuleusement la formation comme tous les autres apprentis.

Cette fois-ci, les autres miliciens qui l'accueillirent de l'autre côté des murs avaient l'air plus détendus que la dernière fois. Eren ignorait si c'était dû au succès de la dernière mission ou non, même si l'accueil restait assez froid. On lui avait quand même enfilé des menottes et l'escorte qui l'emmenait à l'autre bout du camp s'efforçait de former un cercle compact autour de lui.

Il devait être à peu près neuf heures du matin, et il faisait encore frais malgré un soleil assez ardent. Chacun de leur pas soulevait de légers nuages de poussières. Un peu plus loin, Eren vit des Traqueurs s'entrainer au pas de course. Certains s'exerçaient également au combat au corps à corps. Nostalgique, il se remémora ses séances à l'Ecole avec ses camarades.

Mais son trajet ne passa apparemment pas inaperçu vu que certains s'étaient arrêtés dans leurs activités pour le voir traverser la vaste cour. A sa plus grande surprise, certains d'entre eux coururent même dans leur direction.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ? » s'arrêta Eld en même temps que le reste de l'escorte.

« Hey ! » beugla l'un des Traqueurs se chargeant de l'accompagnement. « Arrêtez-vous et retournez à votre entrainement ! »

Eren se redressa pour mieux apercevoir ce qu'il se passait. A son grand étonnement, ses têtes étaient loin de lui être inconnues.

Il reconnut rapidement Armin et Mikasa, suivis de près de Jean, Sasha, Reiner, Connie et Bertholt.

« Tu les connais ? » demanda Gunther en remarquant son expression surprise.

« Il s'agit de mon ami et de ma demi-sœur », expliqua-t-il. « Et de mes autres camarades de promotion… »

Mais leurs retrouvailles eurent un goût amer lorsque les autres Traqueurs se mirent à repousser les autres apprentis.

« Retournez à votre entrainement », s'exclama l'un d'eux.

« Circulez, il n'y a rien à voir », rétorqua un second.

« C'est quoi ce cirque ? » s'exclama Connie. « On a vraiment pas le droit de l'approcher ? »

« Ca sert à quoi de le faire sortir si on ne peut même pas lui parler ? » s'offusqua Sasha.

« Cela ne vous regarde pas », répliqua sèchement un Traqueur. « Eloignez-vous ou on en réfèrera à vos tuteurs ! »

Mikasa contenait à grande peine sa colère en serrant le poing, tandis qu'Armin essayait de la dissuader d'avancer.

« Arrêtez votre speech les gars », fit Eld. « Laissez-les discuter un peu avec Eren. »

L'un des Traqueurs vit rouge.

« Mais vous n'y pensez pas ? Nous sommes chargés de…

\- … d'accompagner un apprenti à une salle informatique », termina Gunther avec une pointe d'ironie. « Nous pouvons leur accorder cinq minutes, il s'agit de ses camarades de promotion. Nous ne sommes pas pressés à ce point par le temps.

\- Je me porte responsable s'il y a quoi que ce soit », garantit Eld. « Accordez-leur cinq minutes.

Les autres miliciens les regardèrent d'un œil mauvais, puis finirent par laisser une ouverture dans le cercle qu'ils formaient.

Eren eu la joie de retrouver face à lui ses camarades. Armin et Mikasa se précipitèrent en premier sur lui, mais Petra fit rapidement barrage.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée », leur fit-elle. « Nous avons des consignes assez strictes en temps normal. Evitez donc de le toucher. »

Mikasa la fusilla du regard, mais Eren leva ses paumes vers elle en signe d'apaisement.

« Elle a raison », lui dit-il. « On m'accorde déjà une fleur en m'autorisant à vous parler, donc il vaut mieux ne pas en abuser. »

Il adressa un regard compréhensif vers Petra, avant se tourner vers sa sœur adoptive et ses amis.

« J'ai l'impression que cela fait tellement longtemps…», leur confia-t-il avec un sourire.

Mikasa semblait difficilement se retenir de s'approcher de lui. Elle se contenta de serrer ses poings, l'air terriblement inquiet à la vue des menottes.

« Eren », demanda-t-elle affolée. « On ne t'a pas fait de choses horribles ? On t'a examiné sous toutes les coutures ? As-tu été torturé psychologiquement ?

\- Mais non, pas du tout ! » rassura Eren avec un ton à la fois surpris et ennuyé.

Bien qu'Eren admettait que c'était loin d'être le cas au début, sa condition avait nettement évolué depuis. Et il était hors de question d'inquiéter plus Mikasa qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Sa demi-sœur fronça les sourcils, son expression soucieuse changeant brutalement en une violente colère à peine contenue.

« Ce gnome s'est un peu trop lâché sur toi au tribunal. Je le lui ferai payer cher un jour….

\- Attends, tu parles du Capitaine Ackerman ? »

Quelques membres de l'escouade se retournèrent à la mention du nom de leur supérieur. Eren releva ses mains en faisant signe qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à savoir.

Quel boulet… Vu les circonstances, il valait mieux éviter toute provocation futile.

« N'empêche, cela fait un bail ! » s'exclama Connie.

« Tu as pu lire nos lettres ? » lui demanda Armin.

« Oui », acquiesça-t-il. « Je trouve ça génial que vous puissiez vous retrouver tous ensemble ! »

« D'habitude, nous sommes dispatchés dans nos escouades respectives », expliqua Reiner. « Mais il n'est pas rare de nous retrouver pendant les entrainements au camp.

\- Comment tu te sens à présent ? » fit Armin. « Bien ?

\- Ca va », fit Eren. « Je suis concentré sur mes entrainements, donc les journées passent plutôt vite.

\- Mais personne ne fait d'examen sur toi ? » insista Mikasa.

\- Bien sûr que je me fais examiner, mais cela ne va pas plus loin que quelques analyses radios et des prises de sang. Ne t'inquiète pas !

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais fait ta première mission ! » dit Connie. « C'était comment ?

\- Désolé mais Eren n'est pas censé répondre à ce type de question pour le moment », fit Eld pour éviter qu'Eren ne dévoile certaines informations sensibles.

Une partie des apprentis semblait déçue de ne pas en savoir plus. Apparemment, les bruits de couloir allaient bon train...

« Et comment cela se passe là-bas ? » demanda Armin en pointant le doigt en direction de la grande enceinte.

« Et bien je m'entraine », répondit Eren. « Un peu comme vous je présume, avec les exercices physiques, la théorie…

\- Tu dois avoir des équipements de fou aussi non ? » s'exclama Connie. « Raconte-nous !

\- Cela reste assez rudimentaire en fait », fit Eren. « Ce n'est pas grand-chose par rapport à ce que nous avons pu avoir à l'Ecole.

\- Et la bouffe ? » fit Sasha. « Tu as ta propre cafet' ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais je suis un régime alimentaire très encadré… Mais ce n'est pas vraiment succulent, tu ne loupes rien par rapport à la cafétéria du camp je pense », fit Eren en préférant dévier de sujet.

Il valait mieux éviter d'avouer à ses camarades quel type de viande il consommait actuellement… Pas sûr que tous réagiraient très bien à la nouvelle.

« Mais tu dois te faire surveiller en permanence, non ? » fit Bertolt. « Ce n'est pas trop gênant ?

\- C'est vrai », déclara Eren. « Je dois être constamment accompagné d'au moins une personne dans l'enceinte, et me faire escorter de plusieurs personnes à l'extérieur. Mais je garde quand même mon intimité quand je prends ma douche ou vais aux toilettes. Par contre la nuit…

\- Eren. » l'interrompit Gunther.

Eren se reprit, se disant que ce genre de déclaration était sans doute malvenu.

« Cela fait du bien de vous retrouver », fit Eren en voulant changer de sujet. « Je suis surpris que vous soyez aussi nombreux à rejoindre les Traqueurs. Malgré les convictions de certains…»

Ses yeux dérivèrent vers Jean, qui le fixait avec un air sérieux et qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent. Ce dernier s'avança vers lui, le visage fermé.

« Armin m'a tout raconté sur ce qui est arrivé à Marco. Visiblement, tout le monde ne peut pas faire de sortie théâtrale », dit-il avec une pointe de douleur dans la voix. « On ne sait même pas comment il est mort… Il s'est fait tuer dans son coin, sans que personne ne le voie. »

Le souvenir du cadavre de Marco hantait encore parfois l'esprit d'Eren. Cela avait été d'une telle violence… Mais il préférait refouler tout ça. Ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment de se laisser emporter par la colère.

« Dis-moi Eren », reprit Jean. « Quant tu t'es changé en goule, il parait que tu as tenté de tuer Armin ?

\- Non », répondit à sa place Mikasa. « C'est un malentendu, Eren nous a défendu !

\- Je ne te le demande pas à toi », rétorqua durement Jean. « Et avec toutes les rumeurs sur ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai bien le droit de poser la question !

\- Eren », s'insurgea Petra. « Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre.

\- Cela va aller », répondit calmement Eren.

Il prit une grande inspiration, avant de l'avouer à ses camarades avec une mine résignée.

« Il parait que c'est vrai. Quand je me suis transformé, j'aurais essayé apparemment de le tuer…

\- Apparemment ? » répéta Jean. « Tu ne t'en souviens même pas ? Tu ignorais donc le fait que tu sois en partie une goule, et donc tu n'as pas moyen de te maîtriser ?

\- C'est exact », avoua Eren mal à l'aise.

Jean soupira, avant de s'adresser à ses autres camarades.

« Vous avez entendu ? C'est ça, la situation actuelle. »

« Jean ! » s'exclama Mikasa. « A quoi ça te sert de t'en prendre à Eren maintenant ?

\- Ecoute Mikasa, tout le monde ne peut pas faire confiance aveuglément à Eren comme toi. Nous devons savoir les risques et quelle est sa valeur si on se retrouve un jour avec lui sur le terrain. Si la situation tourne mal, on sera confronté alors à un choix où l'hésitation pourrait s'avérer fatale. Si Eren se retrouve à se transformer au milieu des goules, que devrions-nous faire ? Fuir pour nos vies, ou la sacrifier pour qu'Eren s'en sorte coûte que coûte ?

\- Il me parait difficile de ne pas intervenir dans votre petite conversation », s'interposa Eld. « Mais sache qu'Eren était effectivement incontrôlable lors de la Cérémonie. Même si ce genre d'informations devrait rester confidentiel, sachez qu'Eren fait de gros efforts pour maîtriser son pouvoir. Il y a effectivement pas mal de travail, mais nous sommes sur la bonne voie. Eren est très appliqué dans ses entrainements, et pourra sans doute mener ses missions sur le terrain comme vous une fois son apprentissage accompli. »

Jean fixa le Major, surpris de son intervention, puis baissa rapidement les yeux pour éviter de lui manquer de respect. Il s'adressa une nouvelle fois à Eren.

« Si tu arrives à progresser, alors tant mieux. Comme je te l'ai déjà écris, nous attendons beaucoup de toi. Je peux paraître assez rude, mais il est nécessaire d'évaluer s'il est important de se sacrifier pour toi ou non si l'occasion se présente un jour. »

Eren resta stoïque tandis que tous ses camarades le fixaient. Il finit par acquiescer, encore un nœud à la gorge.

« Nous allons reprendre notre chemin », intervint Eld. « Veuillez tous reculer s'il-vous-plait. »

Le groupe d'apprentis s'exécuta, tandis que l'escorte poursuivit sa marche. Quant à Eren, il arborait toujours un air troublé.

« Tes amis sont un peu spéciaux », fit Gunther. « En particulier l'un d'eux…

\- Il a toujours été comme ça », fit Eren pour le défendre. « Même s'il se comporte souvent en idiot, il a toujours été quelqu'un de franc. L'attaque de la Cérémonie et la mort de nos autres camarades ont dû vraiment le toucher pour qu'il se décide à s'engager chez les Traqueurs. Même si ces questions sont plutôt rudes, il a raison de les poser. »

Ils continuèrent silencieusement leur marche jusqu'à la salle informatique. Avant de s'installer, Eren s'adressa aux trois membres de l'escouade une fois les autres miliciens partis pour surveiller les sorties.

« Avant de commencer, je voulais savoir… Quelle est notre véritable valeur au sein des Traqueurs ? »

Eld, Petra et Gunther se regardèrent, un peu perplexes. Eld finit par lui répondre.

« Comme tu dois déjà le savoir, la vie de chaque milicien n'a pas forcément la même valeur. Déjà que la MAG peine à recruter suffisamment de bons éléments comme elle le voudrait, il nous est impératif de conserver nos meilleurs éléments. C'est pour cela qu'on nous encourage à la prudence lors de nos missions, à éviter tous risques inutiles et à fuir si jamais la situation échappe à notre contrôle. Y compris lorsque cela implique de risquer la vie des civils. C'est également pour cette raison qu'on valorise l'expertise de certains miliciens en leur adressant le titre de Major. Vu que tous les miliciens compétents ne peuvent pas être promus Capitaine, il est important de distinguer qui a plus besoin de rester en vie qu'un autre lors d'une situation complexe.

\- C'est pour cela qu'on nous a appris à l'Ecole à protéger toujours les Majors et les gradés », poursuivit Eren.

« Exactement », approuva Eld.

« L'expérience de chaque milicien est chère à la MAG, mais aussi à la population », reprit Petra. « Un milicien peu expérimenté qui se fait tuer sera toujours une perte. Mais s'il fallait faire des sacrifices, il vaut mieux en sacrifier plusieurs plutôt que de perdre un Major ou un Capitaine. Et il en va de même du sacrifice de quelques civils pour la survie d'un milicien.

\- Valoriser les vies de cette façon peut paraître cruel », fit Gunther. « Mais lorsque nous nous retrouvons confrontés à un choix crucial, comme un milicien seul face à une ou plusieurs goules, nous devons faire rapidement des choix en fonction de plusieurs facteurs : l'environnement, la dangerosité des goules, le temps de venue des prochains renforts… Et la valeur de plusieurs vies rentre également en ligne de compte. »

Eren avait déjà fait ce constat à l'Ecole, où on leur rappelait souvent que dans des situations critiques, il fallait protéger leurs supérieurs au péril de leur vie si l'occasion se présentait. Sur le moment, ses camarades pensaient que c'était une règle qu'il ne fallait pas forcément prendre au sérieux, ou bien une manière pour leurs ainés d'insister sur leur supériorité. Mais après le discours de Jean et la dernière mission, il comprit un peu mieux le sens de tout ça. S'il fallait combattre des goules, il valait mieux garder en vie le plus longtemps possible les miliciens les plus expérimentés.

« Quant à la dernière mission… », reprit Eren. « Vous avez donc pris le risque de mettre en danger les otages pour tuer la goule.

\- L'objectif était aussi qu'ils survivent », fit Eld. « Si nous n'étions pas intervenus, la goule se serait échappée pour faire sans doute plus de victimes. Pire, elle s'en serait prise également à plusieurs miliciens désarmés.

\- Le risque était loin d'être nul », reprit Gunther. « Mais nous souhaitons faire notre maximum pour éviter de faire des victimes dans ce genre de situation. Même s'il est encouragé qu'on fasse passer notre survie avant celle du reste de la population, nous avons aussi une éthique. Si nous nous sommes engagés, c'est aussi pour assurer leur défense.

\- Tout le paradoxe d'un Milicien », déclara Eld. « Sauvez les plus faibles des goules, mais les personnes les plus importantes d'abord. Ce n'est pas pour rien que les Elites sont une division à part entière ayant pour but de protéger les individus les plus importants de notre société après tout.

\- Vu que l'escouade est composée de Majors, il est donc normal qu'elle ait plus de valeur que les autres équipes», fit Eren.

« Par contre, ne crois pas que ta vie équivaut à celle d'un apprenti », intervint Eld. «Même si certains hésiteraient à se sacrifier pour toi vu ta nature, sache que pour ma part, je le ferais. »

Eren écarquilla les yeux, embarrassé.

« Mais je ne sais pas encore suffisamment bien me contrôler ! » balbutia Eren. « Comment tu peux penser que ma vie vaudrait plus que la tienne alors que tu es beaucoup plus expérimenté ?

\- Tu restes l'objet de notre mission, Eren », déclara Gunther. « Tes facultés pourraient redonner un nouveau souffle à la MAG. Même si l'avenir reste encore incertain, je veux quand même faire le pari. Et si je devais choisir entre ma vie et la tienne, je sais direct quelle serait ma décision. Et si tu devais choisir entre nous et toi, je t'encourage à prendre direct la seconde option.

\- Idem pour moi », déclara Petra. « Et je pense que cela en est de même pour Auruo. Même si on nous a demandé de donner notre vie pour toi en acceptant ce projet, je pense qu'on a tous eu la conviction de te protéger coûte que coûte une fois qu'on t'a donné ce brassard. »

Eren rougit instantanément d'embarras. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses coéquipiers fassent une telle déclaration. Ces trois derniers commencèrent à rigoler.

« Tu en fais une tête ! » se moqua Gunther. « Cela donne envie de t'embêter plus souvent !

\- Allez ! » fit Eld en claquant des mains. « Nous avons suffisamment perdu de temps comme ça. Eren, commence à préparer ton rapport. »

Encore gêné, Eren s'installa hâtivement devant l'un des écrans. Il essaya de se concentrer rapidement sur ce qu'il devait noter, histoire d'ignorer le picotement désagréable au niveau de ses joues.

-oOoOoOo-

« Eloigne-toi des cibles ! Bien, essaie d'en enchaîner deux en un seul tir ! Eld, Gunther, commencez à amener les suivantes !»

Livaï supervisait scrupuleusement Eren, veillant à ne louper aucun de ses enchainements.

Malgré une longue période sans manier son kagune, Eren semblait s'en sortir mieux que là où il s'était arrêté. Bien qu'il lui ait fallu un peu de temps pour l'activer et qu'une de ses deux ailes habituelles déployée restait encore un peu plus petite que l'autre, le gamin s'en sortait plutôt bien.

Eren continuait de lancer des projectiles à partir de son kagune en direction des panneaux en bois avec une précision redoutable. Bien positionné sur ses appuis, il avait tendance à s'aider encore de sa main pour viser et à balancer ses épaules à chaque tir. Cela donnait l'impression qu'il apprenait à manier une nouvelle arme.

« Whouaouh ! » s'exclama Hanji aux côtés de Livaï. « Je ne pensais pas qu'il reprendrait le rythme aussi rapidement ! C'est stupéfiant ! »

Hanji guettait le chrono et examinait chaque fait et geste d'Eren, tout en griffonnant quelques notes.

« Je pense que la mission d'hier l'a un peu reboosté », fit Livaï. « Au final, cela fut un mal pour un bien. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'Eren enchaînait les tirs, son kagune s'intensifiait en prenant une teinte orangée flamboyante. Il devenait de plus en plus rapide, et se mettait à viser deux cibles au lieu d'une. Malgré cette montée en performance admirable, Livaï ne vit pas cette amélioration d'un très bon œil : cela lui faisait plus penser à une machine qui déraillait.

« Eren », l'interpella Livaï. « Ralentis le rythme ! »

Mais l'adolescent continuait ses exercices sans broncher, ignorant totalement ses ordres. Les projectiles pleuvaient à une cadence infernale.

« 'fait chier, c'était trop beau… » maugréa-t-il.

Alors qu'il commençait à croire que le gamin avait enfin chopé le truc, le voilà qui déraillait. Tandis que ses subordonnés se tenaient sur le qui-vive, Livaï se rapprocha de l'adolescent.

« Eren, arrête-toi », lui demanda-t-il sur un ton autoritaire. « L'exercice est terminé pour aujourd'hui. »

Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près, l'adolescent baissa doucement les bras. Livaï distingua très nettement les traits fatigués de l'adolescent et ses iris rouges écarlates fixant le vide. Son kagune semblait s'agiter comme une entité vivante totalement indépendante.

« Tu fais vraiment une sale gueule », lui dit-il avant de se présenter à moins de trente centimètres de lui.

Lentement, Livaï posa une main sur une de ses épaules tandis que l'autre poussa légèrement sa tête contre lui. Livaï sentit alors les poumons de l'adolescent se gonfler pour mieux humer son odeur et son corps s'appuyer un peu plus contre lui. Les mains tremblantes de l'apprenti remontèrent sur ses bras pour mieux agripper ses manches. Il le laissa faire, attendant la disparition complète de son kagune. Au bout d'une bonne minute, Livaï décida de se libérer.

« C'est bon Eren, on va pouvoir faire une pause »

Mais aucune réaction. Livaï tenta de le secouer un peu, mais l'adolescent ne bougeait toujours pas. Sa respiration semblait d'ailleurs s'emballer.

« Eren ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Ses autres subordonnés se rapprochaient, se doutant que quelque chose d'étrange se passait. Eren continuait à rester dans cette posture, la respiration sifflante. Livaï tint fermement l'apprenti par les épaules. Il découvrit alors son expression neutre et ses yeux écarquillés toujours aussi rouges, qui continuaient de fixer le vide.

« Eren ! » l'appela-t-il en le secouant. « Eren, ressaisis-toi ! EREN ! »

L'adolescent se réveilla tout à coup, ses pupilles reprenant leur couleur vert d'eau habituelle. Il baissa subitement la tête, l'air complètement déboussolé.

« Eren ? » demanda Livaï. « Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui », fit-il en hochant lentement la tête. « Désolé, j'étais ailleurs…

\- Tu nous as fais une belle peur ! » fit Gunther. « On croyait que tu avais fini par complètement perdre les pédales !

\- Non non », assura-t-il en leur faisant un léger sourire. « J'ai juste eu une absence…

\- Tu es sûr ? » intervint Hanji. « Il s'est passé quelque chose ? C'est la première fois que cela t'arrive lors de notre session d'entrainement.

\- Oui », maintint Eren. « Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas fait ce type d'exercice. Je suppose que j'en ai trop fait. »

Livaï le relâcha, tout en continuant de le fixer d'un air suspicieux.

« Allez prendre une pause dans le réfectoire », suggéra-t-il. « Vous reprendrez les exercices physiques dans une heure. »

Livaï laissa ses subordonnés quitter la salle, puis se tourna vers Hanji.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Je trouve ça effectivement bizarre », répondit Hanji. « Mais je n'ai pas assisté à toutes ses transformations non plus. Il était comme ça hier ?

\- Il a eu un peu une réaction similaire, oui », fit-il. « Mais il s'était comporté comme ça avant que je me rapproche aussi près de lui. Je pensais que c'était dû au choc lorsqu'il s'attaquait à la goule.

\- Il semblait agressif envers toi ?

\- Non », dit-t-il. « Il était juste plongé dans une espèce de transe.

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire ce matin », fit Hanji sur un ton contrarié.

« J'étais complètement claqué », pesta Livaï. « Rappelle-toi que je suis resté éveillé plus de vingt quatre heures non stop. Il est normal que j'ai fait l'impasse sur la description de certains détails.

\- Et tu n'as rien remarqué d'autre en particulier ? » insista Hanji. « Sur des comportements qui diffèrent de d'habitude par rapport à ses transformations précédentes ?

\- Quand je l'ai retrouvé, il était en train de cogner la goule comme un dément. Il était complètement déchainé, jusqu'à ce que je me rapproche de lui. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il s'est mis à se calmer. Mais je pense que les autres miliciens qui m'accompagnaient ont dû témoigner la même chose.

\- C'est ça », acquiesça Hanji tout en rajoutant quelques notes en bas de page.

Hanji marqua une pause avec un air concentré tout en se tapotant la joue de l'index, puis reprit la parole.

« Je crois qu'il ne faudrait pas s'inquiéter plus que ça pour le moment. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Eren a des comportements inattendus. Rappelle-toi de la fois où il s'était carrément endormi ! Peut-être qu'il s'agit d'un contrecoup de la mission d'hier. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il s'est transformé face à une goule en toute conscience.

\- Crois-tu que la prise de contact avec une goule ait pu lui déclencher quelque chose ?

\- J'en sais rien », fit Hanji. « Mais vu ses étonnants progrès d'aujourd'hui, il n'est pas exclu que cela soit le cas. »

Livaï ne dit rien, mais son silence semblait en dire long sur la déduction d'Hanji

Il avait bien remarqué qu'Eren était quelque peu étrange ce matin. Il avait encore pris cet air pensif lorsqu'il se tracassait pour quelque chose. Bien qu'il essayait de le dissimuler par des faux sourires, il l'avait grillé de suite.

Il en était persuadé : quelque chose s'était passé ce soir-là.

-oOoOoOo-

A la fin de la journée, Hanji et lui se rendirent à leur réunion hebdomadaire avec Erwin. Suite à leur dernière mission, celle-ci avait été avancée pour qu'ils puissent remonter leurs toutes dernières observations à leur Commandant.

Une fois la visioconférence lancée, Hanji fit une synthèse de tous les témoignages rapportés depuis la veille. Livaï demeura silencieux, et devint plus attentif lorsqu'Erwin reprit la parole.

« Si je résume vos dernières découvertes, les goules seraient alors susceptibles de détecter Eren comme l'une des leurs et Eren se comporterait de manière un peu spéciale depuis la mission d'hier. Tu confirmes cela Livaï ?

\- Pour le coup de l'odeur, cela reste une hypothèse qui pourrait s'avérer vraie », répondit-il. « Quant à son comportement, c'est encore trop tôt pour le confirmer. Il a passé une nuit agitée et c'était sa première confrontation directe avec une goule en restant totalement conscient. Il n'est pas étonnant que cet imprévu l'ait un peu chamboulé.

\- Est-ce que le risque qu'il perde le contrôle est significatif ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Pas vraiment », continua Livaï. « Il ressemble plus à un légume dans ces moments-là. Le seul risque est plutôt qu'il se fasse attaquer s'il tombe dans l'une de ses phases plutôt qu'il se retourne contre nous. Mais cela reste encore trop tôt pour confirmer s'il ne s'agit que d'un passage à vide ou si on doit vraiment s'en inquiéter.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Livaï », répondit Hanji. « Je crois qu'on a besoin de plus de temps pour observer son comportement. Mais pour le moment, pas besoin de s'alarmer.

\- Bien », fit Erwin. « Et apparemment, d'après les derniers rapports transmis par Hanji, Eren serait au courant pour Sina ? »

Livaï roula des yeux. Il savait qu'Hanji ne l'avait pas loupé sur ce coup.

« La goule lui a transmis leur nom », justifia Livaï. « Eren s'est posé des questions, ce qui est tout à fait normal. On lui a donc expliqué l'affaire.

\- Ce qui est loin d'être quelque chose de judicieux », intervint Hanji. « Et tu devrais aussi être plus vigilant vis-à-vis de ton escouade. On marche déjà sur des œufs, pas besoin de flirter avec certaines limites.

\- Attends, de quoi tu me parles là ?

\- Lors de sa sortie de l'enceinte pour regagner les salles informatiques, ton équipe a laissé Eren discuter avec d'autres apprentis de sa promotion. Cela n'était vraiment pas nécessaire, surtout après lui avoir révélé des informations classées secret-défense…

\- Ce gamin est enfermé depuis près d'un mois et demi », répondit Livaï. « Même s'il est une demi-goule, il ne reste qu'un gamin. Sachant qu'il a été encadré pour juste un entretien de seulement cinq minutes.

\- C'est tout de même imprudent », maintint Hanji. « Je comprends tout à fait qu'Eren ait besoin de réconfort pour ne pas flancher, mais les échanges épistolaires sont beaucoup plus sécurisés.

\- Un échange épistolaire ? Tu penses qu'il lui manque aussi du papier pour se torcher ? » se moqua-t-il. «Si je dois t'apprendre les bienfaits des interactions sociales, nous ne sommes pas dans la merde ! Eren est loin d'être un gamin solitaire : il a besoin d'un échange direct avec des personnes de son âge. Et puis avec tout ce qu'il a pu nous apporter, c'est une maigre compensation.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait », trancha Erwin pour interrompre leur débat. « Le fait qu'Eren apprenne l'existence du Clan Sina n'est pas un drame, mais veuillez tout de même être plus vigilants à l'avenir. Quant aux rencontres avec certains de ses camarades ou proches, il est très important que cela soit encadré pour éviter d'éventuels débordements. Le gouvernement nous a à l'œil, et le moindre dérapage suffirait à ce qu'ils obtiennent gain de cause. Quant à Eren, s'il continue de progresser, il est évident qu'il aurait fini par apprendre l'existence du Clan Sina. Mais vu leur dangerosité, il pourrait peut-être nous être d'une grande aide. Surtout s'il arrive un jour à s'infiltrer parmi eux.

\- Il y a encore pas mal de travail avant d'en arriver jusque là », lâcha Livaï.

« Je n'en doute pas », reprit leur Commandant. « D'ailleurs, avez-vous d'autres pistes pour qu'il puisse mieux maitriser son kagune ? D'après ce que j'ai compris, les résultats de l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui étaient assez satisfaisants par rapport aux semaines passées. Avez-vous une idée pour poursuivre dans cette voie ?

\- J'ai une hypothèse », fit Hanji. « Cela peut-être un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais je me dis que cela pourrait être une bonne piste.

\- Continue », l'encouragea Erwin.

Hanji se redressa sur son siège, coudes appuyés contre la table et mains jointes.

« A la base, même si les goules attaquent généralement en solo, elles ont besoin de retrouver leurs semblables. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles leur sens olfactif est aussi développé : cela leur permet de se reconnaître entre elles sans dévoiler leur nature.

\- Mais Eren ne semble pas avoir un odorat suffisamment développé pour les reconnaître », interrompit Livaï.

« Peut-être parce qu'il n'a pas été suffisamment éduqué pour reconnaître leur odeur », rétorqua Hanji. « Dans une autre de mes autres théories, ce sens s'éduque chez une goule comme pourrait l'être le goût chez les humains. Mais on s'éloigne de mon hypothèse première. »

Hanji se tourna vers l'écran tout en poursuivant ses théories sur un ton tout à fait sérieux.

« Même si nous manquons encore d'informations au sujet de son père, et cela m'étonnerait qu'il soit une goule vu le rapport de ses activités sur le territoire, Eren semble ne jamais avoir côtoyé de goule. Par conséquent, comme l'odorat, Eren n'a pas suffisamment interagi avec elles pour réagir comme il le devrait. Il serait un peu comme un chaton qui n'a pas reçu de période de sevrage. Si on part de ce principe, il se pourrait que cela soit de même pour son kagune.

\- Ce que tu insinues donc, c'est qu'Eren aurait besoin d'être en contact avec d'autres goules pour qu'il puisse maitriser plus ou moins consciemment son kagune ? » lui demanda Erwin.

« Exactement », affirma Hanji.

« Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? » l'interrogea Livaï sur un ton sarcastique. « Lui faire faire un stage chez les goules de la section de recherche ? Ou le lâcher dans la nature pour qu'il se fasse adopter par une petite famille de goules ? Je suis sûr qu'Eren serait ravi de ton plan…

\- Il n'est pas question d'envoyer Eren à la section de recherche », trancha Hanji. « Je connais leurs méthodes, et le dialogue est loin d'être leur spécialité. Les goules là-bas sont shootées la plupart du temps. Ce ne serait pas surprenant qu'ils réservent le même sort à Eren si on l'envoie là-bas.

\- Je confirme qu'ils n'attendent que ça », déclara Erwin. « On guette déjà le moindre de nos faux-pas pour qu'Eren soit envoyé chez eux. Le leur confier, même pour ce type de raison, serait une aubaine pour eux. Il suffirait qu'ils le provoquent ne serait-ce qu'un peu pour qu'ils le jugent inapte et qu'ils le gardent entre leurs mains. Quant à accueillir une goule dans notre complexe, il en est hors de question. Le Colonel ne débloquera pas plus de fonds pour que nous puissions prévoir son accueil, sans parler de tous les problèmes que cela pourrait entrainer en interne.

\- C'est pour cette raison que je ne peux proposer que cette solution : Eren doit mener des opérations d'infiltration. »

Livaï croisa les bras, visiblement insatisfait de la suggestion.

« Tu veux qu'Eren joue les rôles d'appât ? » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Vu comment cela a dégénéré hier, je doute un peu du concept. C'est un coup à ce qu'il pète un câble à la première occasion.

\- Mais s'il se met à en côtoyer, même inconsciemment, nous aurons peut-être des résultats », insista Hanji. « Bien entendu, l'objectif n'est pas qu'il se mette en danger. Nous irons tout en douceur, avec des missions assez simples. Comme l'introduire face à une goule de rang B dans un milieu tout à fait sécurisé.

\- Vu comment cela s'est déroulé la dernière fois, permets-moi de douter sur la sélection de tes profils… » fit Livaï.

« Cela peut arriver de faire des erreurs, ok ? » lui répondit Hanji sur un ton exaspéré. « Avec nos analyses et les statistiques du logiciel, la probabilité de tomber sur une goule de type S était quasi nulle !

\- Ton hypothèse me semble convaincante Hanji», les coupa Erwin, avec un air totalement imperturbable. « De plus, Eren ne peut pas demeurer indéfiniment dans l'enceinte. Il doit commencer à investiguer sur le terrain, même si c'est pour des enquêtes futiles. Bien que la dernière mission ait été un succès, on ne tardera pas à nous réclamer de nouveaux résultats. Hanji, je te laisse nous transmettre un plan d'action pour la semaine prochaine. Quant à toi Livaï, tu continues d'encadrer l'entrainement d'Eren et de collaborer avec Hanji pour trouver à Eren une première mission qui lui serait le mieux adaptée.

\- Ca me va », approuva Livaï en gardant les bras croisés. « Par contre, il faut bien prendre conscience qu'Eren ne sait pas encore parfaitement se contrôler. Les missions qu'on lui attribuera devront vraiment être très particulièrement bien encadrées tant qu'il ne saura pas mieux se maitriser.

\- Tout à fait », approuva Erwin d'un léger hochement de tête.

Après quelques échanges sur les actualités de la MAG, Hanji et Livaï prirent rapidement congé. Malgré la fin de la réunion, cela ne les empêcha pas de continuer sur leur lancée une fois sortis de la salle.

« Pourquoi je ne m'étonne même plus que tu sois plus doué par la socialisation entre goules qu'entre humains ? » lui dit Livaï.

« Et moi de croire que tu te lançais dans la psychologie chez les adolescents ? » rétorqua Hanji sur un ton moqueur. « Cela ressemble peu à l'antisocial que tu es.

\- Je ne te contredirais pas sur ce dernier point », fit Livaï tout en restant de marbre. « Mais lorsqu'on enquête sur une cible, il est important de tout connaître d'elle sur ses moindres activités et comportements. Je suis le même exercice avec Eren, à la différence près que je veux m'assurer aussi que son état soit suffisamment stable pour qu'il puisse accomplir a minima ce qu'on attend de lui.

\- Pourtant, à t'entendre à la réunion, je pourrais croire qu'Eren t'intéresse bien plus qu'un simple objectif de mission », le taquina Hanji.

« Va chier espèce de tarée », répondit Livaï d'un air imperturbable

-oOoOoOo-

Le soir venu, Eren avait regagné sa couchette. Les sangles le maintenaient allongé et il attendait à présent patiemment avec Gunther la venue du Caporal.

Eren se sentait encore drôle par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt à l'entrainement.

Contrairement à hier, il avait dû pas mal se concentrer pour faire apparaître son kagune. A peu de choses près, l'effet était assez similaire à celui ressentit lorsqu'il avait répété cet exercice lors des semaines précédentes. Cette fois-ci, il avait même réussi à faire apparaître un kagune un peu plus puissant, un peu plus maniable. C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait pu lancer les projectiles comme il le voulait. Pour lui, il s'était clairement trop laissé aller à l'exercice et la perte de contrôle de son kagune pouvait être compréhensible.

Mais ce qui le perturbait le plus, c'était lorsque le Caporal s'était rapproché pour le calmer. En temps normal, il se serait détendu et tout serait revenu à la normale.

Mais cette fois-ci, cela avait été différent.

Alors que son odeur le calmait comme habituellement, une autre sensation s'était emparée de lui. Ce n'était ni un besoin de tuer, ni de torturer. Mais cet effet lui paraissait tout aussi violent et bestial.

Peu à peu, sa bouche s'était desséchée et une sensation étrange avait prit d'assaut son estomac. Il avait eu subitement envie de se perdre dans cette fragrance à la fois douce et épicée. Son esprit avait littéralement court-circuité pendant un bref moment.

C'était comme si la faim l'avait brutalement tiraillé pendant l'espace de quelques instants.

Eren demeurait encore déstabilisé. En plus d'être dépendant de son supérieur, il se retrouvait maintenant à se poser des questions sur ce qui avait bien pu le traverser à ce moment-là.

Il avait pourtant pris un bon repas et n'avait pas plus faim une fois sa transformation achevée. De plus, jamais cela ne lui serait venu à l'idée de s'attaquer au Caporal. Mais pourquoi s'était-il alors mis à réagir comme ça ?

Lorsque son supérieur vint remplacer Gunther et s'assit sur le fauteuil rouge à côté de lui, les inquiétudes d'Eren s'estompèrent peu à peu. Il pouvait sentir d'ici son odeur, et il n'avait aucune envie bizarre. Cela le soulageait.

Peut-être que c'était survenu par le manque de sommeil, le contrecoup de l'attaque d'hier, ou un mauvais souvenir qui l'avait rapidement effleuré à ce moment là… Ce n'était pas impossible. Du moins, Eren préférait se conforter dans ses théories.

« Tu es bien silencieux ce soir », lui dit le Caporal en ne quittant pas des yeux sa paperasse déposée sur ses genoux.

« Je repensais à quelques trucs », lui répondit Eren tout en continuant de fixer le plafond. « Rien de très important.

\- Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est réellement passé hier ? »

Le cœur d'Eren rata un battement. Avait-il des doutes sur son comportement ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » osa-t-il lui demander.

« Tu sembles ailleurs depuis notre retour de mission. Même si tu apprends de mieux en mieux à faire semblant que tout va bien, tu restes encore un livre ouvert. »

Eren demeura silencieux tandis que le Caporal ne le quittait pas du regard. Eren finit par lui répondre avec hésitation.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez ressenti… quand vous avez abattu votre première goule… ? »

Son supérieur marqua une pause. Apparemment, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce type de question.

« Ce genre de ressenti diffère selon les miliciens », déclara-t-il. « Chacun à sa propre expérience, et pas sûr que la mienne soit très représentative.

\- Je reste tout de même curieux », insista-il.

Le Caporal resta une nouvelle fois silencieux, puis poussa un léger soupir.

« De la colère », finit-il par lui répondre. « Une colère violente au point que j'en avais perdu totalement le contrôle de moi-même. »

Cette révélation laissa Eren bouche-bée. Il tourna la tête vers son supérieur qui continuait son récit tout en fixant dans le vide.

« C'était le soir. J'étais face à une goule complètement droguée, totalement inoffensive, et attachée à une chaise. Il ne restait plus qu'à alerter la Milice et à patienter tranquillement pour qu'ils s'en chargent. Mais contre toute logique, j'ai pété littéralement un plomb. »

Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils, les ongles de sa main gauche s'enfonçant un plus profondément dans l'accoudoir.

« Je n'ai pas fait que de la tuer : 'la torturer à mort' seraient les mots les plus justes. J'ignore combien de temps cela a pu durer. J'aurais pu appeler les miliciens, ou la tuer direct, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'avais envie de la faire souffrir, de me satisfaire de chacun de ses cris étouffés. Lorsqu'elle rendit son dernier souffle, j'étais toujours en train de m'en prendre à son cadavre. Comme si j'espérais qu'elle ressente encore la douleur même une fois passée de l'autre côté. »

Eren le fixa avec stupéfaction, tandis que le Caporal le regardait avec un air blasé.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit le genre de chose que tu aies envie d'entendre », lui dit-il. « Mon comportement est loin d'être un modèle à suivre.

\- Vous ne faites que raconter ce que vous avez vécu », répondit Eren. « C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas vraiment… à ça. »

Son supérieur et lui demeurèrent silencieux. Au bout d'une demi-minute, Eren finit par lâcher la bombe.

« Lorsque je me suis retrouvé face à cette goule, j'ai ressenti la même chose. »

Son supérieur le dévisagea avec des yeux légèrement écarquillés. Eren poursuivit tout en évitant de croiser son regard.

« Même après sa mort, je continuais à vouloir la faire souffrir. C'était violent, incontrôlable… J'avais l'impression de me transformer en monstre. Je n'osais pas vous le dire car je ne voulais pas qu'on pense que je suis un total détraqué. Mais vu que vous sembliez avoir vécu la même chose, je m'étais dis peut-être que je n'étais pas si… anormal ? »

Le Caporal le fixa un long moment. Il se redressa avant de reprendre la parole.

« Vu tout ce que tu as vécu auparavant et les effets indésirables dû à ton pouvoir, il est probable que ton comportement ne soit pas si dérangé que ça. Au vue des circonstances, il n'est pas impossible que cela soit normal que tu réagisses mal après avoir tué ta première goule en toute conscience. Et puis c'est assez fréquent que les personnes réagissent de manière assez inattendue après avoir tué leur première goule. Cela change souvent certains.

\- Et à chaque fois que vous en tuez une, vous avez de nouveau cette sensation ? » lui demanda Eren.

« Plus vraiment », lui avoua son supérieur. « J'ai tué ma première goule dans des situations bien particulières. Pour les autres fois, j'étais de plus en plus maître de moi-même. A part le pic d'adrénaline et la satisfaction du travail accompli, maintenant je ne ressens plus rien d'autre. »

Eren se sentit idiot d'un seul coup. Peut-être que le Caporal avait eu ces sensations suite à un certains concours de circonstances. Tandis que lui, cela pouvait s'avérer tout à fait différent.

\- Quand vous dites que cela ne vous est arrivé qu'une seule fois… dans quel contexte vous trouviez-vous quand vous avez tué votre première goule ?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas », lui répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Eren se tut, pris au dépourvu. Apparemment, il avait peut-être heurté un sujet sensible…

Quel con ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de lui poser ce genre de question ?! Forcément qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de terrible au Caporal pour qu'il perde le contrôle de lui-même ! Après tout, depuis leur rencontre, rares étaient les fois où il perdait ses moyens. Et quand cela lui arrivait, les circonstances étaient plutôt justifiées…

« Ne te pose pas trop de question à ce sujet », reprit le Caporal sur un ton plus calme. « Il se peut qu'au fur et à mesure de tes missions tu puisses mieux te contrôler. Tout est une question d'entrainement. »

Eren hocha légèrement la tête, même s'il ne savait plus trop sur quel pied danser. Même si son supérieur changeait de sujet, il se trouvait embarrassé.

« Tu te tends vraiment pour un rien », soupira le Caporal. « Pète un coup pour te débarrasser un peu du balai logé dans ton cul. »

Eren le fuyait littéralement du regard, et était frustré de ne pas pouvoir dissimuler ses joues rosies.

« Vous recommencez avec ça… C'est gênant », fit-il en grimaçant.

« Quoi donc ? » lui demanda le Caporal sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il insinuait.

« Lors de ma première nuit au camp, vous m'aviez fait le même style de réflexion. Comme quoi je devais retirer le balai dans mon… enfin bref.

\- Tu es vraiment coincé pour un ado », rétorqua-t-il.

« Pas du tout ! » s'exclama Eren en s'empourprant de plus belle, piqué au vif. « C'est juste que je ne vais pas me mettre à devenir grossier devant vous ! Vous êtes mon supérieur !

\- Tu devrais essayer, ça soulage. Lance-toi. »

Eren resta bouche-bée.

« Hein ? Quoi ?

\- Pousse ton plus gros juron. J'ai envie de voir ce que tu pourrais bien sortir avec ta face de morveux. »

Vexé, Eren tourna la tête vers le plafond. Croyant que le gamin boudait dans son coin, le Caporal se replongea dans ses dossiers. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit interrompu par une voix forte et rapide :

« Nom-de-Dieu-de-putain-de-bordel-de-merde-a-couilles-de-saloperie-de-connard-d-enfoiré-d-enculé-de-ta-mère ! »

Le Caporal se tourna soudainement vers son apprenti, dont les joues avaient repris une teinte cramoisie supplémentaire. Ce dernier jeta quelques coups d'œil en direction de son supérieur, qui semblait complètement ahuri. Eren ne savait pas s'il devait craindre ou pas la réaction qui allait suivre.

Précipitamment, le Traqueur plaça une main devant sa bouche et se courba pour dissimuler le rire qu'il avait du mal à retenir.

Mon dieu, il lui arrivait parfois de rire !

« Pas mal ! » continua de s'esclaffer le Caporal. « Pas mal du tout ! Tu cherchais le moment opportun pour la sortir celle-là ?

\- Pas du tout ! » sourit Eren avec une fierté non dissimulée. « Question jurons, j'arrive à pas mal me défendre ! »

Son supérieur continua de rire sans s'arrêter, et finit par baisser peu à peu sa main pour dévoiler son sourire.

Eren ne put s'empêcher de penser que le Caporal serait bien plus beau s'il souriait plus souvent.

« Cette soirée est à marquer d'une pierre blanche », déclara Eren gagné lui aussi par son euphorie. « J'ai réussi à te faire sourire ! »

Puis Eren se figea soudainement.

Avait-il… vraiment… tutoyé son supérieur ? Il devint subitement livide.

« Je… je suis désolé ! » balbutia-t-il en tournant de nouveau la tête vers le plafond. « Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect ! Cela m'a échappé ! Pardonnez-moi ! »

Le sourire de son supérieur s'estompa peu à peu, mais il ne semblait pas lui tenir rigueur de sa maladresse.

« Tu peux me tutoyer. Je m'en bats royalement les couilles.

\- Mais vous êtes mon supérieur ! » s'offusqua Eren. « Je ne devrais pas…

\- Arrête de te formaliser pour un rien », soupira le Caporal. « Je suis le premier à tutoyer tout le monde. Même si je ne suis pas un exemple à suivre, je ne me formaliserai pas si tu me tutoies. Tu le fais bien avec les autres.

\- Mais les autres, c'est différent ! » s'affola Eren. « Vous restez mon supérieur !

\- Tu fais chier à te prendre la tête pour un rien », dit le Traqueur sur un ton las. « Si c'est pour t'entendre encore en train de te flageller, je préfère encore que tu consacres ton temps à dormir. »

Eren demeura silencieux, son visage tourné contre un mur. Il se trouvait terriblement embarrassé.

Même si le Caporal lui donnait son autorisation, il serait incapable de franchir un tel pas ! Avec Hanji, les autres, c'était différent : il y avait un feeling et un certain détachement de tout système de hiérarchie qui faisait qu'il se sentait suffisamment à l'aise pour se permettre de les tutoyer.

Mais le Caporal… L'un des plus grands Traqueurs, son responsable, celui qui l'avait sauvé… Ce n'était pas possible ! Ce serait comme prétendre qu'il pouvait rester à son niveau, ce qui serait totalement un manque de respect au sein de la MAG ! Non, c'était impossible qu'il le tutoie.

Ce moment de gêne intense perturba un long moment Eren, avant qu'il ne finisse par s'endormir.

-oOoOoOo-

Le réveil sonna.

Livaï stoppa la sonnerie tandis que le gamin commençait à remuer. Comme à son habitude, il se leva et libéra l'adolescent de ses lanières.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus besoin que la cellule soit bien éclairée pour le détacher. Ses gestes avaient muté en une espèce de rituel machinal. La faible luminosité provenant de l'autre côté des grilles lui suffisait à présent amplement.

Tandis qu'Eren commençait à se préparer, Livaï rassembla ses papiers et jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur quelques-uns de ses feuillets.

Les affaires continuaient de s'accumuler, et il n'était pas rare qu'Hanji lui fournisse d'autres dossiers lorsqu'il revenait dans l'enceinte. Vu que ce dernier était toujours plus au contact des autres Majors et Capitaines, certains en profitaient pour se décharger un peu sur lui lorsqu'ils rencontraient un point bloquant. Bien qu'en temps normal il les aurait tous envoyés chier, cette paperasse était presque la bienvenue. Ses propres affaires stagnaient, et cela lui permettait d'être mis au courant sur les différents dossiers à l'extérieur du camp. De plus, cela lui tuait bien le temps durant sa surveillance nocturne.

Depuis qu'Eren était rentré au camp, Livaï était sorti de cette enceinte uniquement pour regagner sa chambre réservée dans le camp pour dormir, s'entrainer et pour la mission d'avant-hier. Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'il n'avait pas rejoint son appartement, ni remis les pieds à l'Ecole Militaire.

Eren sortit de la salle d'eau, vêtu de son uniforme, et s'empressa d'enfiler ses rangers. Les yeux de Livaï se posèrent sur le vieux brassard vert que portait l'adolescent. Il se disait que le gamin semblait particulièrement s'attacher à ce vieux chiffon. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal si cela permettait de renforcer son esprit de cohésion avec le reste de l'escouade.

La nature d'Eren n'était pas facile à appréhender pour tous. Lorsqu'Eren sortait du camp, Livaï se surprenait à surveiller davantage le comportement des autres miliciens que celui du gamin pour éviter un éventuel dérapage. Heureusement, et malgré les situations délicates, son escouade avait plutôt rapidement accepté Eren comme un des leurs.

Quant à Eren, il commençait à reprendre un peu d'entrain. Il avait fini par chasser une bonne partie de ses idées noires de l'autre fois, et à jouer le jeu lorsqu'il était confronté à des miliciens plus méfiants. Malgré ses quelques crises existentielles, il gardait plutôt un mental solide et percutait très vite pour certaines situations.

« Je suis prêt Caporal », lui signala-t-il en lui faisant le salut de la Milice, le regard légèrement fuyant. « Vous pouvez commencer à avancer. »

Livaï retint un soupir. Apparemment, il était encore embarrassé par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Cela lui finirait par lui passer.

Livaï comprenait qu'il était totalement formaté par ce que lui avait inculqué l'Ecole. La discipline, le respect de ses supérieurs, le code d'honneur… Le tutoiement d'un milicien envers son supérieur direct était considéré comme un outrage, bien que l'inverse fût tout à fait courant et que des miliciens de mêmes rangs pouvaient se le permettre également.

Erwin, Hanji et lui n'appliquaient pas vraiment cette règle entre eux. Depuis le temps qu'ils travaillaient tous ensemble, Erwin s'était dispensé de ce type de formalité. Quant à Hanji, il encourageait même ses subordonnés à le tutoyer. Et même s'il restait un Capitaine, son comportement excentrique et dépourvu de sérieux pouvait encourager des miliciens comme Eren à abandonner le vouvoiement - bien que Moblit avait encore du mal à prendre le pli.

Quant à lui, lorsqu'il était à l'Ecole ou encore qu'un simple Traqueur, il avait tendance à tutoyer trop facilement lorsqu'il s'adressait aux autres Capitaines, surtout ceux qui lui sortaient par les yeux. Et même si ce type de comportement lui avait entrainé quelques avertissements, ses supérieurs finissaient à chaque fois par fermer les yeux sur son attitude vu comment il surpassait sans difficulté certains Capitaines sur le terrain. Livaï suspectait même que sa montée en grade rapide était également une occasion pour qu'il puisse s'adresser « normalement » à la plupart des miliciens sans que cela ne provoque d'agitation.

Livaï ouvrit la grille, puis ils montèrent tous deux au niveau du laboratoire. Gunther les attendait pour reprendre le relai, tandis qu'Hanji se précipita sur l'adolescent pour l'examiner hâtivement.

Trop hâtivement, selon Livaï.

Les cernes de son homologue étaient plus épais que la veille et ses cheveux se bataillaient dans tous les sens. Une fois Eren relâché, Hanji se précipita sur son microscope. A croire que l'auscultation quotidienne d'Eren l'avait interrompu dans ses recherches.

Une fois ses deux subordonnés sortis, Livaï se rapprocha d'Hanji.

« C'est bien la première fois que je te vois lâcher le gamin aussi rapidement pour une autre occupation. Il te désintéresse déjà ?

\- Pas du tout ! » lui répondit Hanji en ne quittant pas son appareil. « Son cas reste toujours aussi intéressant ! Mais j'ai aussi d'autres études à réaliser en parallèle, et j'ai du mal à reprendre le fil après une interruption… »

Livaï le fixa, suspicieux.

« Je parie que tu ne t'es pas encore couché », lui dit-il. « Déjà que tu as peu dormi la nuit dernière…

\- J'ai toujours du mal à trouver le sommeil quand je suis en pleine étude », prétexta Hanji en se mettant à griffonner ardemment sur les feuillets de son calepin.

Livaï observa la paillasse et remarqua un petit sachet blanc. Il reconnut tout de suite ce type d'enveloppe, fréquemment utilisé pour ranger des échantillons de preuves dans le cadre d'enquêtes. Il le saisit pour en examiner son contenu.

« Non Livaï ! » s'exclama Hanji. « Repose ça ! »

Encore plus intrigué, il l'esquiva tandis qu'Hanji tentait de récupérer vainement le sachet. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit et découvrit son contenu, il fronça les sourcils.

« Je sais, je devine ce que tu vas dire ! » se morfondit Hanji en se tenant la tête entre ses deux mains. « Ce n'est pas bien de subtiliser les échantillons de la section de recherche ! Mais je te jure que j'en ai pris que quelques-uns, et que la section en a déjà des tas ! Je voulais juste pouvoir examiner ça moi aussi !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? » lui dit Livaï. « Tu es en train de tout me déballer avant même que je ne suspecte quoi que ce soit. Tu es con ou quoi ? »

Hanji s'effondra sur sa paillasse en geignant.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux être débile quand je manque de sommeil…

\- Alors comme ça tu piques des preuves de la section de recherche ? Tu sais que cela peut te coûter gros.

\- S'il-te-plait, ne dis rien à personne ! » le supplia Hanji les mains jointes. « Même pas à Erwin ! Je sais comment la MAG peut être hyper tatillonne sur ce sujet ! Je ne le referais plus, même si ce n'est qu'un pauvre échantillon ! Je ferais tout…

\- Ok », le coupa-t-il.

Hanji marqua une pause, les yeux écarquillés.

« Vraiment, tu ne diras rien ?

\- Oui », lui promit Livaï. « Par contre, cela fait de moi ton complice. Alors tu as intérêt à me dire ce que tu fous avec ça. »

Hanji soupira, puis s'appuya contre le rebord de l'ilot.

« Depuis quelques années, j'en retrouve de plus en plus sur des goules capturées. Au début, je ne me posais pas plus de question. Mais à force de les voir revenir aussi souvent dans les prélèvements d'enquêtes, j'ai trouvé ça bizarre. Les autres escouades ne savent pas plus que moi ce que cela pourrait être, et nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'interroger une seule goule qui pourrait savoir de quoi il s'agit. Quant à la section de recherche, ils restent muets sur le sujet malgré les nombreux échantillons qu'on leur a envoyé. »

Hanji se mit à rire nerveusement, puis enleva ses lunettes pour les essuyer avec un petit chiffon.

« Celles-ci on été trouvées dans l'appartement de la goule Carla. Quand j'ai appris ça, j'ai essayé d'en subtiliser quelques-unes avant leur envoi à la section de recherche. Avec tout le matériel que j'ai ici, je m'étais dit que j'aurais peut-être plus de réponses…

\- Et alors, tu sais un peu plus ce que c'est ? »

Hanji répondit négativement d'un léger mouvement de tête.

« Pour le moment, cela semble être des sortes de vitamines que pourrait prendre n'importe quelle personne. Quant au packaging, il reste assez neutre et aucun laboratoire ne semble produire ce type de gélules.

\- Donc tu as risqué ton poste juste parce que tu soupçonnes la section de recherche de ne pas te dévoiler des informations ? » récapitula Livaï sur un ton exaspéré. « C'est complètement con.

\- Mais c'est quand même louche ! » s'exclama Hanji. « Malgré les relances, ils ne me répondent toujours rien sur leur contenu ! Ils ne veulent même pas me transmettre les composants chimiques, les molécules !

\- N'oublie pas que tu es un Traqueur et non un scientifique », l'avertit Livaï. « Je pense que la section de recherche te remets aussi à ta place. Il n'est pas bon d'empiéter sur les plates-bandes des autres ces temps-ci. Ils ne t'ont sûrement rien dit car il y a rien à signaler. »

Hanji pesta et lui arracha le sachet des mains, puis lui brandit devant lui une des gélules orangées.

« Ces médicaments ont certainement une place dans la vie des goules qui les prennent », dit Hanji sur un ton déterminé. « Je continuerai d'enquêter dessus en parallèle pour découvrir leur réelle utilité ! »

Livaï la regarda faire son speech d'un air blasé.

« Je te couvre pour cette fois-ci. Même si je trouve que tu t'emmerdes pour pas grand-chose », fit-il.

« Merci ! » s'enthousiasma Hanji en lui ouvrant les bras. « Merci beaucoup !

\- Et va te coucher ! Et prends une douche par la même occasion », maugréa-t-il en l'esquivant. « Ta gueule fait encore plus flipper que d'habitude !

\- J'en ai pour une petite heure, et je m'exécute ! » fit Hanji en lui adressant un clin d'œil tout en redressant ses verres.

« Par contre, ne refais plus jamais ça sinon je serais contraint de te balancer », avertit-il. « On est tout de même à un autre niveau que les quelques minutes de discussion accordées au morveux à l'extérieur du camp…

\- Je me doutais que tu me la sortirais celle-là ! » souffla Hanji en levant les yeux au ciel avant de se repencher sur son microscope.

Livaï laissa son homologue à ses expériences secrètes, et quitta le laboratoire sans rien ajouter.

Il préférait fermer les yeux sur sa dernière excentricité, en espérant qu'il ne la reprendra pas encore une seconde fois la main dans le sac. Cette folle a toujours eu tendance à piétiner ses propres principes lorsque cela concernait les goules. Mais malgré ça, il ne pouvait pas trop lui en vouloir cette fois-ci.

Comme lui, Hanji avait sans doute besoin de se focaliser sur de nouveaux sujets en-dehors de cette mission.

* * *

 _Et voilà... 30 pages… Moi qui n'y voyais à peine la moitié… Toujours dans l'excès n_n'._

 _Sinon, vos impressions sur ce chapitre :_

 _\- La révélation sur l'odeur d'Eren ? (même si je me doute que cela ne soit guère une surprise n_n')_

 _\- Les vraies retrouvailles avec la bande ? n_n_

 _\- La notion de la valeur de la vie (civil, milicien) ? J'espère que je ne vous ai pas perdu ici… Même si on s'éloigne de l'aspect survival par rapport à SnK, je souhaitais également traité ce même aspect dans cette fiction… Cela donne une dimension très cruelle et paradoxale de la MAG (d'où le titre de ce chapitre), mais j'espère que cela vous semble cohérent n_n'._

 _\- La transformation d'Eren et son 'pseudo-appétit' envers Livaï ? (je crois entendre un cri de fangirl au loin X'D)_

 _\- La réunion avec Erwin et les prochaines directives à venir ?_

 _\- Le (très) bref aperçu du passé de Livaï ? (passage qui sera bien entendu traité dans mon projet d'OS Spécial Livaï - LOE n_n)._

 _\- Le moment Eren/ Livaï ? Leurs échanges d'expériences, le juron et Livaï qui rit (daaaammmn !) et le malaise du tutoiement ? Bref, j'espère que leur rapprochement s'en ressent et reste convaincante, même s'il y a encore du chemin. Même si la gêne du tutoiement semble être excessif, je souhaitais vraiment insisté que la MAG se rapproche plus d'une organisation militaire très carrée avec ses propres codes et l'importance du respect (pauvre Eren :P)._

 _\- La fameuse gélule orange ? (je doute que vous l'aviez oublié ! X'D)_

 _\- J'espère que Jean et Hanji ne sont pas détestables dans ce chapitre… Ils ont tous deux leurs raisons de jouer leur tête de cochon… n_n'_

 _Au plaisir de lire vos avis et théories dans les reviews !_

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- ANNONCE-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 _Comme cité plus haut, je pars très prochainement en vacances… Pour une durée de 3 semaines… Au Japon… n_n'_

 _Bref, je ne le signale pas pour me la raconter (même si je sais que j'en dois en faire baver beaucoup d'entre vous X'D) mais, c'est surtout pour vous prévenir que je n'aurais pas l'occasion d'écrire ou de répondre à vos reviews avant octobre. Je vais donc vous demandez d'être patients encore une fois..._

 _Malgré les inquiétudes sur le rythme de publication des derniers chapitres, j'espère en tout cas que la rapidité de diffusion de celui-ci vous convaincra quant à mon inspiration et ma motivation solide concernant l'écriture de cette histoire n_n. Et si cela peut vous rassurer, après ces 3 semaines, je risque de ne pas repartir avant un loooong moment et me consacrer plus souvent à l'écriture (trop le bad pour moi, mais une bonne nouvelle pour vous x'))._

 _Et pour les visiteurs du blog (_ _h_t_t_p_: / / shadow-of-the-beast . over-blog . c o m) :_ _si vous êtes intéressés pour que je poste un petit billet sur le Japon dès mon retour (chose que je ferais très certainement), n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer quelques questions ou un sujet que vous souhaiteriez que j'aborde en message privé sur FFN n_n. Avec un peu de chance, je jetterais un œil sur vos questions (vive les hôtels avec wifi !)._

 _Donc rendez-vous en octobre pour le chapitre 21, très chères Morfales ! Je vous remercie très fort de votre soutien, car c'est aussi grâce à vos reviews du dernier chapitre que je me suis déchaînée pour écrire ce chapitre avant mon départ ! Vraiment, merci encore de me fournir du carburant avec vos encouragements ! :)_

 _A bientôt ! n_n_

 _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 **Sarra020 :** _Hellow ! Tu as carrément relu toute l'histoire ?! Whouaouh ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela me flatte ! Vraiment ! Merci beaucoup pour ton petit commentaire sur la faute dans le chapitre 15, je l'ai tout de suite corrigé n_n. Quant au chapitre 19 : si j'ai réussi à mettre un petit coup de pression sur la vie des personnages, alors j'ai réussi mon objectif de ce chapitre ahah ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, en espérant te lire très prochainement dans le prochain chapitre :)._

 _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _Merci merci merci merci MERCIIIIII à_ _ **Going-to-Hell-for-Shipping**_ _pour la révision !_


End file.
